The adventures from love and life
by coco29
Summary: It is my first Harry Potter story. Will be Harry/Multi (Harem) and probably Neville/Multi. It will start at the beginning from third year. Slow build up. Females are still up for debate on for both guys if you have an idea PM me but some are certain. Bashing RW maybe AD/?. English isn't my first language sorry for language errors. Can be long between updates. T rated FOR NOW.
1. The beginning

**A/N is normally at the end of a chapter**

 **This is my first story please review.**

The story starts in the Leaky Cauldron after Harry blew up Aunt Marge.

It will be a Harry/Multi and probably a Neville/Multi story. I am not sure where/when I end but at least until Voldemort is gone (and everyone is done with school).

Probably slow built up. Try to update regularly, maybe once a week or 2. Most chapters will be about 2-3 k.

The prologue will be a situation description between the canon and my story.

There a few questions where I want the reader's input.

There are three questions:

1\. What kind of Dumbledore do you want? Like manipulative and greater good or only one of them can be anything you want, but I will not make Dumbledore senile.

 **2.** Does de basilisk still live, or did it die (maybe was there a second basilisk)?

 **3.** Are James and Lily coming back to life or something like that?

You can answer those questions in the review or PM. I am not sure where it will go sometimes maybe I don't go the way the readers want.

It will be 3rd person maybe POV in later chapters. So, without much more ado here is the story.

 **Prologue and Chapter 1**

The first year I pretty much the same as the canon.

But Neville becomes better friends with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Not good friends but better friends (earlier than in the canon). The Quidditch team easily accept Harry. Harry mostly talks with Katie because she is only one year older.

Second-year has a lot of differences. Dobby couldn't close the entrance to platform 9 ¾ because Harry goes third after the twins. Next was Ron followed by Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley with a hand on Ginny's shoulder. Lastly, Percy came through the entrance. In the train, they met up with Hermione and Neville. Within a few minutes, Malfoy comes by with his natural insults. When they arrive at Hogsmeade station and go to the carriages Harry already sees the thestrals pulling the carriages Harry doesn't say anything about the thestrals until there are in the Gryffindor common room and everybody says that the magic pulls the carriages.

After the voices (I don't want to attack, don't make me do it again, don't want to kill, my Master didn't want to) Ron thinks Harry lost it. First, the so-called horses pulling the carriages and now voices only he hears. After the first attack and dueling club Ron starts to avoid Harry thinking he is the heir of Slytherin. Neville and Hermione trust Harry. Also, the twins and the rest of the team after a very angry Katie talked with them, but the twins confessed they still trusted Harry.

Also, a few from other houses still trust Harry but don't say it out loud. Neville goes with Harry when they use Polyjuice potion to enter the Slytherin common room. Which help Neville to become much better friends with Harry and Hermione. When Hermione is attacked all in Gryffindor knows Harry is not the heir because he would never attack a friend and certainly not Hermione, his best friend. Ron knows is too. Harry and Ron take Lockhart to the chamber while Neville goes to professor McGonagall to convince her to help Harry because he knew Harry would go and rescue Ginny or die trying. Professor McGonagall doesn't know what to do to help Harry. Ron and Lockhart get separated from Harry because of a cave-in (Ron's wand was broken during herbology when he fainted because of the mandrakes). Anything after this will be in the story.

 **Chapter 1 The beginning**

 **8th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron, London**

Harry wakes up and thinks 'where am I?'

Suddenly he remembers where he is, he is at the Leaky Cauldron in London. He came here because of 'aunt' Marge, the sister of 'uncle' Vernon.

It all started on the 17th of July, he heard from his 'uncle' that on 31st July (his birthday) 'aunt' Marge will be visiting for a week and that he needed to behave. Harry made a deal. He will if 'uncle' Vernon will sign his permission slip for Hogsmeade. He still wondered why his 'uncle' agreed to the deal. It doesn't matter anymore though.

On the 6th August already 6 days with 'aunt' Marge and he think he was going to make it. He woke up and felt relieved, still one more night to go and 'aunt' Marge will be gone. He played his part as the other days and everything was going well. In the evening on the 6th 'aunt', Marge was drunk.

Harry didn't mind if he was the target of her, but when she started talking about his parents, that was it. His anger was making him do uncontrollable things and he blew 'aunt' Marge up. She always looked down on him even though he was just as tall as her but now she floated through the garden doors outside up in the air. Now she could really look down at him. Harry chuckled when he thought back about it.

He grasped all his stuff and let Hedwig free and said to her "I see you later when I have a place to stay."

He encountered a large black dog. He had a flash in his mind of this dog and his name p, but before he could think about it the dog was glaring his teeth and was slowly approaching. He had his wand still in his hand after threatening his uncle to let him leave. He slowly backed away and struggled over his trunk. He heard a bang and suddenly a bus was in front of him and the conductor said it was the Knight Bus.

He looked past the bus and the dog was gone. He entered the bus, asked to go to the Leaky Cauldron and said his name was Neville Evans. He saw the Daily Prophet and saw Sirius Black, the escaped convict. He heard the story about Sirius Black from the conductor. At the end of the story, his mind became fuzzy again this time he saw younger-looking Sirius Black pick him up smiling. Before he saw more, he fell off his chair and they were in front of the Leaky Cauldron.

When he entered Tom, the barkeeper guided him to a private room where the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and headmaster Dumbledore were waiting for him. Harry was afraid that his wand would be snapped, but that didn't happen. They were worried for him with Sirius Black on the loose (both memories quickly flash through his mind). They had reserved a room for him until September 1st. They were about to say something, but Harry saw Hedwig.

Harry said "Hedwig you found me. Good girl, I am so happy to see you".

"Yes, she arrived here just before you" Tom quickly said.

Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and headmaster Dumbledore said that they already got his books for the upcoming year and a bag of 250 Galleons. They ask him to not go into Muggle London. If he wanted to go somewhere go to Diagon Alley that was okay, Harry only needs to let Tom know and wouldn't stay out too late. Harry said he wouldn't.

That was two nights ago. He worked on his homework yesterday and walked through Diagon Alley. He enjoyed some ice cream before he went back. Today Harry wanted to do some homework and goes into Diagon Alley to look at the new broom the Firebolt and maybe for some books. He never said it to any of his friends, but he likes to read. Not his schoolbooks unless DADA, charms, herbology, and transfiguration which were interesting. Not potions that were mostly recipes and how to brew not much information in it. He looked at the book care of magical creatures, but it tried to bite him, but first breakfast and get some bacon strips for Hedwig, it is her favorite after all.

After breakfast, Harry started working on some homework. He worked on his homework until lunchtime. After lunch, he finished transfiguration and herbology. He went into Diagon Alley after that. He saw Gringotts white building standing proud. He saw many kids looking through the window by Quality Quidditch Supplies looking at the Firebolt. Harry thought about it and decided that he was perfectly happy with his Nimbus 2000 and the Firebolt was probably too expensive anyway. He still defeated Malfoy even with his Nimbus 2001. It's after all the players on the broom, not the broom itself.

He walked further inside the alley and went to Flourish and Blotts to look for some books. He saw a glimpse of the goblins guarding the door at Gringotts and decided to look for books about goblins, goblin tradition, and language. Harry thought about Dobby so a book about house-elves would be useful. He saw a book that had a cover with the logo from a Quidditch team it seems. He asked which Quidditch team it was to the clerk. The clerk answered that it is the Holyhead Harpies. He decided to buy it and give it to Ginny for her birthday. He remembered Ron saying that it was her favorite team.

He was walking back when he saw a jeweler and decided because he didn't give Ginny something last year, he would get her something nice. When Harry walked inside, he saw two nice looking bracelets, one with ruby stones and the other one with emerald stones.

Harry noticed some markings of the stone and band. He asked what it was, and the lady said these are runes. He asked what they mean. She said it was protecting the mind like mind control or possession and a little defense against the Imperio curse, the controlling curse. They were a bit expensive, but he bought them both. He decided to give one for Ginny because of last year and give the other one to Hermione just to be sure. He would give it to them when he saw them.

 **9th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron, London**

The next morning Harry went downstairs and was hit by a Harry-seeking missile that knocked him over. He saw busy brown hair and said, "hey Hermione". She softly said "Harry I was so worried about you. I got a letter late last night saying that you were staying here. I was worried something happened. I needed to see you were unharmed and safe". She started crying a little bit. "I-I-I was scared that you were hurt because Sirius Black is on the loose." Harry didn't know what to do. Here his best friend was crying in his arms. Suddenly he sees an older Hermione.

She says "come on Hermione let your friend go and introduce us.

"Sorry, mom". Hermione wiped her tears away and says: "Harry this is my mother Doctor Emma Granger. She is a dentist just like my dad, but he is working right now."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger."

"Nice to meet you too Harry. So, this is the guy you always talk about and write about. He is cute".

"Mooooommmmm," says Hermione embarrassed.

Mrs. Granger smiled and says "Okay, sorry Hermione I was just teasing."

Harry just says to a little embarrassed "why don't we sit down at a table."

He asked if they already had breakfast and Mrs. Granger says, "normally we would have, but we haven't because someone wanted to see someone as soon as possible".

Hermione went red again and was embarrassed. Harry ordered and so did Hermione and Mrs. Granger. During breakfast, Mrs. Granger was talking with Harry. They were having more time to talk than last year at Flourish and Blotts.

After breakfast, Harry went upstairs to feed Hedwig some bacon strips and owl treats. He grabbed his backpack with books and homework and went downstairs to work on it. While Hermione looked and helped him if he needed it. Hermione asked what Harry had finished and what he still needed to do. Harry answered with "I finished transfiguration, charms, and herbology. Maybe you could help me with potions you know how Snape is."

"Professor Snape, Harry"

"Yes, Hermione, 'professor' Snape."

Harry knew he made a few mistakes in charms. He knew what was wrong and what the right answer was, but he didn't want to be too good if the Dursley's find out there will be hell to pay and he didn't want to challenge Hermione in grades, not that he would beat here on all subjects but maybe at some he could challenge her.

What if Hermione didn't want to be his friend anymore if he did that! Both transfiguration (he also was good at) and herbology were okay enough so they didn't need to change while Harry knew some things were not right or he needed to add or adjust. He didn't know why but Hermione said, "they are okay Harry."

Normally Hermione will point out all mistakes and tell him what the mistakes are or tell him where to find the right answers. Harry knew a few seconds later because Hermione wanted to talk about Sirius Black.

"Harry did you hear about the escape of Sirius Black" Hermione started.

"Yes, Hermione I heard about it and you mentioned him earlier. So, what about him."

"Well, Harry do you know the story of him?"

"A little bit Hermione why?"

"Because Harry people say that Sirius Black was a follower of, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and was even part of the inner circle. I am afraid he maybe tries to attack or kill you."

"Hermione I am safe here and from September 1st I will be safe at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, you are right. If He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was afraid of Dumbledore than Sirius Black as one of his followers will certainly be afraid of him."

"Voldemort Hermione is it Voldemort" Harry whispered because he didn't want anybody else to hear he said the name of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Try saying it Hermione Voldemort or better yet you remember what I did last year with the flaming letters?"

"Yes, Harry of course I remember."

"That was his real name Hermione, Tom Marvolo Riddle and even better he said to me that he was not even a pureblood and not a lord because he had a muggle father. He maybe is the heir of Slytherin. But still a half-blood."

"Really?"

"Yes, Hermione really!"

"But Harry not only was he a follower of V-Vol-Voldemort, but he also killed a wizard named Peter Pettigrew and 12 muggles the day after you defeated Vol-Voldemort". Hermione whispered.

Hermione continued "Harry please just be careful and try to be safe. Please, if not for you do it for me".

"Okay, Hermione I try my best to be safe and try to be careful. Trust me" Harry said and smiled.

At the end of the afternoon, Harry had almost all his homework done. Mrs. Ganger said that they need to go and Hermione says she will be back in a few days and if Harry finished all his homework she will look it over and maybe they can look in Diagon Ally to get all the supplies, if not they will do it with the Weasleys when they get back. "Bye Harry," Hermione said and gave him a hug. Mrs. Granger gives him a little hug and Harry noticed the similarity between Hermione and her mother hug.

"Hermione please wait for a second," Harry said and went upstairs quickly."

"I wait outside by the car" Mrs. Granger said.

"Okay, mom I will be out in a minute."

"Hermione, I got you something. When I saw it, I just knew you were perfect for it." Harry said while he blushed a little.

Hermione saw it and looked almost like she was in trance and said "Oh Harry it is beautiful. Thank you thank you thank you." Hermione said and gave him a hug. "I will see you soon Harry," she said while she hugged him again. She released him and went outside to get to the car.

Harry smiled and blushed and went upstairs to look at his new books. He started with the book over house-elves, but it was almost useless and wanted to stop reading it but decided to continue with the book. It wasn't even fun or interested to read more like how most people like the Malfoy family treated Dobby and that it was there right as Masters. There were possible punishments and even new ideas for punishments mentioned in the book and there were multiple chapters dedicated to it. The first three chapters were about the history of house-elves.

In chapter 4 their relationship with goblins as they are closed to house-elves species. Chapter 5 how the elves can be used. In chapters 6 and 7 the rights the wizarding kind had as the masters of the house-elves. Then chapter 8 till 14 were all about punishments, chapter 15 about the house-elves age and healing capabilities so you know what they could do for you and that you know how much you can punish the house-elves without killing them. He went to sleep feeling sorry for Dobby.

As he woke up everything in the book about house-elves he remembered, and he dreamed about everything in the books including the punishments and that brought him back to his own punishments. It is easy to say that he had a very bad night with nightmares and woke up a few times because of it. He decided to read the last few chapters hoping that there was something useful in the chapters. After many minutes Harry found the only useful information in the book. House-elves need to be bonded to a witch or wizard because they need the magic from the bond and 'feed' of the magic from the witch or wizard.

He gasped and said "Dobby!"

Dobby suddenly popped in front of Harry while bowing "What can Dobby do for the great wizard Harry Potter sir?"

"Dobby what are you doing here?"

"You called for Dobby great wizard Harry Potter sir."

"But you aren't bonded then why do you come when I call you?"

"Dobby is a free elf and comes to does that call him but only if Dobby wants to."

"Okay, Dobby. But Dobby I read something in this book, and I want to know if it is the truth."

"Dobby will answer what Dobby can. What does the great wizard Harry Potter want to know?"

"I've read that house-elves need to be bonded to wizards or witches. Is that true?"

"It is true Harry Potter sir if house-elves don't bond or are released their magic will get weaker and when they have no magic anymore, they die Harry Potter sir."

"No offense Dobby but how can you still live?"

"Dobby has a lot of magic and gets magic from the castle to live, most free elves live for 2 or 3 years if the elves are lucky. But with the magic from the castle, Dobby can live longer."

"Castle you mean Hogwarts. So, you work for professor Dumbledore?"

"No Harry Potter sir Dobby works for the castle, not professor Whiskers. Free elves can work in the castle is a rule Harry Potter sir."

"Is your magic weaker Dobby? And professor Whiskers?"

"Yes, Harry Potter sir Dobby is not bonded so Dobby's magic is weaker. All house-elves in Hogwarts call the headmaster professor Whiskers."

Harry chuckles and thought for a moment. After a minute Harry said, "if you want Dobby you can become my elf Dobby, but only if you want to Dobby."

"Yes, Harry Potter sir Dobby loves to be your elf."

"Okay, how do we bond Dobby?"

"Harry Potter sir says I, your full name, accept Dobby the elf to be my elf and bound Dobby as is the law by magic so mote it be, Harry Potter sir, but Harry Potter sir need to put his right hand on Dobby's head."

"Okay I, Harry James Potter, accept Dobby the elf as my elf and bound Dobby as is the law by magic so mote it be."

"Dobby is now bonded to Harry James Potter" and whispered "heir of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter." Dobby heard from professor Whiskers it was better if he didn't know yet. Why Dobby didn't know. After Dobby said that and bright light surrounded them.

Dobby says, "Master Harry Potter the bond is complete Dobby is now your elf." Dobby hugged Harry's leg because he was so happy.

"Dobby you don't have to call me Master just Harry".

"No Master Harry Potter sir as your elf I call you Master. Dobby can call Master Harry Potter as Master Potter if Master desires."

"Dobby if you need to you can call me Master just say Master Harry okay?"

"Yes, Master Harry Dobby can do that."

"Oh, Dobby one more thing don't tell anyone about this certainly not Hermione or Professor Dumbledore."

"Not even miss Grangey Master Harry?"

"No Dobby I don't think she will understand at first. I will tell her when I think she is ready. Can you still work a Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Master Harry Dobby can."

"Okay just work there I will call you when I need you and will visit you when I am back at Hogwarts. See you then Dobby. Bye Dobby."

"Okay, Master Harry Dobby will be at the castle until master tells Dobby otherwise. Goodbye Master Harry."

Dobby pops away and Harry noticed the last book about the Holyhead Harpies and the bracelet for Ginny. He looks and sees it is late in the evening and wasn't even feeling hungry.

He only taught about Ginny right before he went to sleep. The last thing he said was "Ginny no …."

 **a/n I hope you liked it. And review if you want to make my writing better, I appreciate it and don't forget to answer my question if you want to have a little input.**


	2. The chamber of secrets remembered

**I do NOT OWN Harry Potter in any way and never will.**

 **Review answers**

 **LoverOfRedheads** Ginny will certainly be the main part of Harry's harem that I can assure you, but she will probably not be the first girlfriend/wife.

 **Starboy454** Hermione will probably be the first who really is with Harry, but I am not sure yet.

 _§Parseltongue§_

 **Chapter 2 The Chamber of Secrets remembered**

 **29th May 1993, Chamber of Secrets, under Hogwarts**

Harry is entering the chamber of secrets and thinks please Ginny be alive, please be alive. He sees Ginny lying in the chamber and starts running towards her. He kneels beside her and feels her hand. She is cold, very cold. Suddenly he hears a voice, a voice he heard before. The voice of the diary he found, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Harry asked "Tom? What are you a ghost?

"No, I am a memory preserved for 50 years." When Harry tried to wake Ginny up and was bending down to pull Ginny up. Tom said, "Ginny won't wake up."

"Tom. We need to get out of here there is a basilisk around here somewhere." Harry tries to get Ginny up again when he hears Tom say, "the basilisk will only come when it is called." Harry gently lower Ginny down and look at Tom.

Tom continued "I cannot let that happen when poor Ginny gets weaker, I get stronger. Why Ginny won't wake is because of the diary as your probably already know".

Harry thought 'yes I know.'

Tom begins saying "it was Ginny who opened the chamber of secrets. It was Ginny who let the basilisk lose on the mudbloods and Filch's cat. It was Ginny who wrote the messages at the wall."

"She would never do that" Harry screamed.

"Oh, but Ginny did do all those things."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because I told her to ... you can see I can be very persuasive, poor little Ginny poured her heart and soul out in the dairy about how the great Harry Potter didn't even know she exists. How much she wanted you to acknowledge her and just speak with her and how much she loved you." Hahaha laughs Tom.

"It was easy to make her do it, not that she knew what she was doing, she was in a kind of trance. She got scared of the power of the dairy and tried to dispose of it near the entrance of the chamber and then you found it, the great Harry Potter."

"You the very person I was most anxious to meet. I knew I had to meet you talk to you if I could."

Harry thought about what Tom let him see and says, "Hagrid wasn't guilty is was you!"

"Of course, it was me, the big brainless oaf Hagrid likes monsters, so it was so easy to let him take the fall. It was to gain your trust, so I showed you my capture of Hagrid" Tom replies.

"Hagrid is my friend" Harry almost screams. Slowly Harry continued 'and you framed him".

"It was my word against Hagrid's only Dumbledore believed Hagrid and thought that he was innocent."

"But Dumbledore knew didn't believe you and saw right through you" Harry almost said smiling.

"After that Dumbledore kept an annoying close eye on me and I knew it wouldn't be save opening the chamber again while I was in school. So, I left behind a dairy with a 16-year-old preserved in the pages so one day I would be able to lead again to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

"It didn't work. The mandrakes are fully grown. In a few hours, the potion should be ready and everyone that was petrified will be alright".

Tom says "there aren't my target anymore. I got a new target and all thanks too little Ginny. For many months I had a new target …... YOU HARRY POTTER."

Harry then noticed that Tom has his wand. "Tom, give me back my wand" Harry slowly said.

Tom turns away from Harry and Ginny and asks, "tell me, Harry Potter, how can A BABY without extraordinary magical talent defeated the greatest wizard of all time with nothing but a scar while Lord Voldemort's power was destroyed?"

"Why does it matter how I escaped Voldemort was after your time!"

Tom turns towards Harry and Ginny. He replied with "LORD Voldemort is my past, present, and FUTURE!" Tom uses Harry's wand and shows with fiery letters in the air TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE and waves with Harry's wand and the letters rearrange themselves and now stands I AM LORD VOLDEMORT.

Harry says "you're the heir of Slytherin! You are Voldemort"

Tom says "you surely wouldn't think that I keep my filthy muggle fathers name, did you? He wasn't even a lord so I fashioned a new name, a name all wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."

Harry steps forward and says "Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world."

"Dumbledore is been driving out of his castle by a mere memory of me," Tom says.

Harry replies "He'll never be gone not as long those who remain loyal to him are in the castle." ( **A/N** loyal to HIM hmmm.)

"After you are dead and I am reborn, the basilisk will go through the whole school and kill all unworthy. It is time, in just a few little minutes Ginny Weasley will be dead and I will cease to be a memory. Lord Voldemort will return be reborn and very much alive. Too bad you are not going see it happen. Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the power of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter."

Tom turns towards the statue and take a few steps forward and says §" _Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four! Lend your heir your weapon to defend the school and kill those that attack it§._

The mouth opened but Tom continued saying _§those unworthy of the wizarding world§_ not noticing the mouth already opening.

Harry sees something sliding around before leaving the mouth. Before the basilisk left the opening Fawkes, the sorting hat and surprisingly Hedwig came in the chamber. Hedwig lands on his right shoulder. Fawkes drops the sorting hat in Harry's hand before Harry and lands on his left shoulder. Harry looks at the sorting hat not knowing what to do. The basilisk is fully outside of the opening. Tom says § _kill the boy§._

The basilisk looks at Tom and says §yes master§.

"Parseltongue won't help you now Harry Potter the basilisk only obeys me." Hedwig nibs in Harry's ear like saying I trust that you can do this. Fawkes thrills encouraging and feels like saying the same.

The basilisk starts sliding towards Harry. Harry turns around and runs while Hedwig and Fawkes fly of his shoulders in front of Harry. Harry trips and Fawkes and Hedwig start distracting the basilisk. Tom angry says § _leave the birds, get the boy§._ Harry gets up from the ground and sees the sorting hat lying in front of him and says in need help to defeat the basilisk.

At the opening of the sorting hat, a little light appears, and he suddenly sees a hilt with Ruby's, lions, a stag and a doe. Harry grabs the hilt and it appears to be a whole sword. He turns around and sees Hedwig almost get hit with the basilisk mouth and right after with the basilisk tail.

He shouts "Hedwig please bring yourself to safety. Fawkes you too."

Hedwig doesn't fly away but keeps distracting the basilisk. Harry shouts "NOW Hedwig get to safety. Fawkes if you want you can also go" Harry says in a normal tone.

Hedwig looks at Harry and sees his facial expression of concern and nothing else but determination. Hedwig nods and leaves Fawkes follows but only to the end of the room and stays there while Hedwig disappears out of sight. Harry tries talking to the basilisk _§stop§_.

The basilisk hesitates and slowly sis _§you are a speaker too! I don't want to do this but the heir of my master orders me and I must follow his orders. I am truly sorry§._

Tom sees nothing happening and says _§what are you waiting he is right in front of you. KILL HIM§._

The basilisk tries to bite Harry, but he jumps aside and starts running to an opening at the side of the room. It was the entrance to some of the pipes the basilisk could use to get in the school. He ran until he came back in the chamber he wasn't gone long.

Fawkes was still there; Ginny was still lying there, and Tom wasn't completely solid yet so not yet alive. He sees the basilisk exit one of the pipes and Harry rum towards the statue of Salazar Slytherin and starts climbing the statue. Halfway up the statue, the basilisk tries to bite him but the basilisk misses. On top of it, he tries stabbing the basilisk with the sword and hit one of his large fangs and the fang falls on the ground.

The Basilisk is in pain _§aaauuuugggghhhhh§_ and turns back towards Harry and try biting him again. Harry evades the attack and tries to stab the basilisk again. The basilisk evades and tries biting Harry again. The basilisk come towards Harry and Harry tries stabbing him again he hits the basilisk, but he also got a fang in his upper right arm. The basilisk lost another fang and got a stabbing wound around his neck and mouth. The basilisk retreats and goes back to the pipes. The basilisk bleeds and is losing much blood.

He stumbles with the sword in hand and a fang with much blood from the basilisk in his arm towards Ginny. He drops down beside her and puts his hand over hers.

Tom says "remarkable isn't it how quickly the venom of the basilisk penetrates the body. I'll guess you have a little more than a minute to live, you will be with your dear mudblood mother soon enough."

Tom gave a smile" funny the damage a silly little book can do especially in the hands of a silly little girl."

Harry grabs the book and opens it. He grabs the fang that he, not just a minute before dropped on the ground next to him.

Tom surprised ask "what are you doing?" and the almost scream "stop no" at the same time Harry stabs the diary.

Tom grabs his chest were light appeared and it seems it is 'hurting' him. He looks at Harry stops holding his chest and try to attack him. Before Tom reaches Harry, Harry stabs the next page and light start appears in his face. Tom grabs his face, the attack stopped. Harry sees this and stabs the front of the dairy. Tom screamed and explode in a bright light which sends Harry back a few feet.

 **10th August 1993, The Leaky Cauldron, London**

Harry fell out of his bed. He is very sweaty, and his bed is wet from his sweat too. He went to sit on a chair near the window and sees the time, it was 03:07 am. He remembered what he dreamed of. His thoughts went further where the dream stopped.

 **29th May 1993, Chamber of Secrets, under Hogwarts**

He crawled towards Ginny. Ginny almost wakes up immediately and see Harry and says almost sobbing "Harry I am sorry I didn't want to".

"Ginny it is all right I wasn't your fault."

"Harry you are hurt," Ginny says surprised.

"I was just too slow," Harry says to Ginny and Fawkes. Harry tries to get up and take Ginny with him. Fawkes land on the ground right before Harry get up and heals Harry wound with his tears. Fawkes flies up and lands on Harry's shoulder. When they reach the entrance Harry collapse onto his knees. He says to Fawkes "get Ginny, Ron and Lockhart" and get them out of here."

Ginny says, "no you need to come too."

"Ginny I will Fawkes can't take so many people through flame travel he will pick me and the sorting hat up afterward, right Fawkes?" Harry explained and askes. Fawkes nod and thrills an accepting tune.

Ginny says "I will wait for you. No, you go I promise I will be there as soon as I can" Harry answers.

After Fawkes flames Ginny out. Harry shouts in parseltongue _§king of serpents hear my call and come to me. The heir of your master is dead§_.

Harry hears nothing but after a small minute he sees the basilisk entering the chamber again and hisses _§the bad heir is gone?§_

Harry said _§yes Tom is gone§._

Harry asks a few questions that bothered him _._ Harry asked the basilisk why Tom could look at the basilisk without a chance that he died of got petrified.

The basilisk says that parseltongues are not hurt by her eyes. Also, the basilisk says that with her second eyelid she can cancel the effect from her eyes to no speakers but it cost a lot of concentration and she never learned it so her concentration can slip quit easily but she will try to learn it. She apologizes for biting, but she had no choice. Harry asked if the basilisk will still attack people. The basilisk hisses _§no I never wanted to do that but because he was the heir of my master Salazar Slytherin, I needed to obey him§._

 _§I know you never wanted to, I heard earlier this year. What is your name if I may ask§?_

 _§Salazar Slytherin called me Medusa§._ ( **A/N** I know it is used but it just suits the basilisk)

 _§Can I call you Medusa§?_

 _§Yes you can speaker§._

 _§how did you survived all those years; I know that you can live for hundreds if not thousands of years, but you need to eat right§?_

 _§Some tunnels head towards the forest and I was hibernating many years§_

 _§Can you hunt there and not enter the school please§?_

 _§I can do that, and I will not enter the school unless you ask me to, speaker or if the school is in danger and the danger is inside the school§._

 _§Thank you Medusa. Please don't go too far from the tunnel because sometimes people from school or Hagrid the gamekeeper are in the forest and I think you and I don't want to hurt them§._

Harry thinks and continues before Medusa can reply. _§you can eat spiders there is a large colony inside the forest I think one of the tunnels should probably be close to the colony, but don't attack Aragog the largest spider. Can you eat many spiders because there are also other creatures like rats I think?§_

 _§I can eat spiders and I don't think more than 7 small ones or 3 large ones a month. Large is about your size speaker§_

 _§Then it should be no problem and I am sure there are other creatures if necessary. Can I keep the three fangs you just lost?§_

 _§Can you replace them? They are important§_

 _§I think I can replace them with maybe a potion or something like that§_

 _§If you can speaker than you can have them§_

 _§And what about the shed skin or if I need some of your poison§_

 _§Speaker you can take the skin and if you need poison, I can give you some when I got all four fangs again. If you don't mind, speaker, I need to recover. The wounds hurt a lot, but I can heal them myself I just need to rest§_

 _§Okay Medusa, I am also very sorry for the wounds§_

 _§Thank you speaker, but I understand why you did that§_

 _§Goodbye Medusa. I will try to find a solution for your fangs, but I probably don't find it before September when the new school year starts§_

 _§That is okay, speaker. Goodbye speaker§ and_ Medusa slid back inside in the statue.

After Medusa went in the statue the sorting hat says "it seems I was wrong, Gryffindor is better for you it seems. You are a real Gryffindor but now you are more than just a Gryffindor."

Before Harry could ask what the sorting hat said and what he meant Fawkes came back. Fawkes flamed Harry and the sorting hat out and landed in McGonagall's office. Harry comes in a world of noise.

 **29th May 1993, Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts**

Mrs. Weasley shouting "Ginny dear, is everything okay? Ginny, please say something. What is wrong?"

The only thing Ginny said was "Harry."

Fawkes takes the sorting hat and sword of Gryffindor in his claws and flames out. He looks for Ginny and sees her and gave her a small smile. Ginny run towards him and gave him a hug. Ginny was happy to see him okay and that he fulfilled his promise to her. She started crying in his chest and tightens the hug "I was so scared it took so long before your where here" she said in his ear.

Harry tries to jump apart when he sees Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sitting in a chair in front of Professor McGonagall but landed on the floor with Ginny on top of him still not letting go. Professor McGonagall transfigures a big chair and levitates Harry in the chair with Ginny on his lap. Harry suddenly sees Hedwig at the window and asked if Professor McGonagall can open the window. Hedwig flies in and lands on his right shoulder and starts slightly bumping his head against Harry's in a form of affection. Soon Ginny's grip slacked because she had fallen asleep. Ginny was lifted off his lap and was put in Mr. Weasley's lap.

Meanwhile, the adults talked with Harry. Harry told the story about the chamber and what happened. By the time that he told he got bitten Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall were crying and Mr. Weasley had a pale face. Ginny cuddled in her sleep against Mr. Weasley when Harry said that. When the story finished Mrs. Weasley hugged him almost to death and Professor McGonagall even walk up to him and gave him a small hug and smiled.

McGonagall said, "I couldn't do anything when I heard from Neville …. I mean Mr. Longbottom that you went to the chamber of secrets, he forgot where the entrance was because he was very worried about you, Mr. Weasley and Miss Weasley." Fawkes flamed in with a letter for Professor McGonagall saying that Harry needed to go to the headmaster's office because Professor Dumbledore was back.

 **29th May 1993, Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts**

Harry was sent to the headmaster's office because Dumbledore just returned and wanted to talk to Harry. Ron was already there after first going to the hospital wing with Professor Lockhart. As soon as he entered Dumbledore send Ron back to the hospital wing to rest. Harry pet Fawkes who returned to the headmaster's office after flaming everybody out. "Harry, my boy please sit down we have a lot to talk about," Professor Dumbledore says.

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore" Harry replies. They started talking about what happened in the chamber.

The last question from Professor Dumbledore was the question "what happened to the basilisk?"

Before Harry could answer the door opened and Lucius Malfoy came in with Dobby right behind him. Before Harry could restrain himself, he said: "so this is the family you work for."

Lucius Malfoy sneered towards Dobby "we will talk about this at home."

"So, you are back. The board of governors suspended you Dumbledore. Why are you back? You are not allowed to be here" Lucius Malfoy ended.

"The board of governors contacted me when they heard that Ginny Weasley, Arthurs Weasley's daughter was taken to the chamber of secrets. The board of governors wanted me back immediately. I also heard that if the governors didn't agree with your proposal of suspending me you would hex their family" Dumbledore replied smiling a little bit.

Lucius Malfoy directly said, "well did you already stopped the attack?"

"Yes, we did."

"Who was it then?"

"The same one as last time Lucius but this time he used someone" Dumbledore showed him pointing to the dairy on his desk.

"We must be happy that Harry and his friend Ron Weasley did found out. Nobody couldn't say that Ginny Weasley was possessed and didn't do it out of free will. Think what effect I could have on the ancient pureblood house of Weasley and especially on Arthur Weasley and his muggle defense law when his own daughter attack muggleborns."

Dobby tugged on Harry's robe pointing towards Lucius Malfoy with his head before trying to punish himself for doing it. Harry asked, "Mr. Malfoy don't you want to know how Ginny Weasley got the dairy?"

"How should I know how a silly little girl get her hands on that dairy?" Lucius Malfoy replied.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy because I remembered that you slipped it in with her transfiguration book when we met you in Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley at the start of the year" Harry said.

"Try to prove that," Mr. Malfoy said with a smirk.

Dumbledore said "that is impossible especially because Riddle isn't in the dairy anymore. I do want to warn you, Mr. Malfoy, to not give any of Voldemort's old school supplies away anymore. If more of these things show up in innocent hands, I think Arthur Weasley to just name someone would go to great lengths to prove they came from you." Dumbledore also said "we should thank Harry, he defeated Voldemort. If he didn't do that the school was still under attack and should have been closed. He saved the school."

Lucius Malfoy said with an emotionless and harsh voice "well let's hope that Mr. Potter is always around to save the school."

Harry looked towards Mr. Malfoy and said, "don't worry I will always be there."

Lucius Malfoy said with a sneer "I need to go. Good day Dumbledore. Dobby, we leave come on" and walked away while hitting Dobby with his cane.

Harry quickly asked if he could have the dairy to give it back. Dumbledore eyes twinkled and said "of course Harry my boy. It would only be nice to give it back."

 **29th May 1993, the corridor outside headmaster Dumbledore's office by the Phoenix, Hogwarts**

Harry quickly went after Lucius Malfoy while grabbing the dairy from Professor Dumbledore s desk. He saw him walking away and shouted: "Mr. Malfoy wait I thought I should give it back."

Mr. Malfoy grabbed the book and throws it at Dobby and Dobby catches it. Mr. Malfoy says to Harry "you should watch out Mr. Potter or you would soon join your mudblood mother." Lucius turns around to walk away.

Harry wanted to reply but didn't do it instead he mouthed to Dobby open it. Inside was a sock.

Mr. Malfoy noticed Dobby not following him and said, "Dobby come here we are leaving".

Dobby replied with "master gave me clothes, Dobby is free." Lucius Malfoy looked to Dobby and saw a sock and a smiling Harry with one pants leg pulled up showing he missed one sock.

"You lost me, my servant. Avada k-"

"You will not harm Harry Potter," Dobby said quickly and blasted Mr. Malfoy into a wall.

 **10th August 1993, The Leaky Cauldron, London**

Without knowing Harry said while coming out of his memories he says, "thank you Dobby."

Harry hears a small pop. He looks and sees Dobby bowing and asking what he can do for Harry. Harry says, "Dobby I was thinking about last school year and now that you are here, I want to thank you again for saving me from Mr. Malfoy."

Dobby smiled and nod his head and replies with "Dobby is happy that Dobby could help Master Harry."

"Huh, Dobby no offense but you do look younger than before how is that possible?"

"Master Harry is the reason that Dobby looks younger. House-elves 'feed' of the magic from a wizard, if the wizard is strong and powerful the house-elf (or elves) will live longer and look healthier. That is why Dobby looks younger Master Harry. Can Dobby do something for Master Harry, sir?"

Harry thinks and said sure "Dobby can you go downstairs and ask Tom the barkeeper for some breakfast and some bacon strips for Hedwig and if you want something to drink or eat take some and could you lo..."

Before he could continue a sobbing Dobby hugs his leg and says, "Master Harry is so good to Dobby."

Harry says, "Dobby it is alright, but Dobby this is important can you find a book to regrow teeth or fangs and especially by snakes or do you can do the magic to do it?"

Dobby looks at Harry and shook his head "Master Harry Dobby can't do that magic, but Dobby will look for a book or something else that could help Master Harry sir! Dobby will first get some breakfast and bacon strips for Master Harry and his owl."

Hedwig hoots happy and Dobby pops away. Harry sees it is 08:48 now and Dobby returns with the breakfast and bacon and said "Mister Tom already was ready to bring it up to Master Harry but Dobby did it instead"

Harry immediately says "okay thank you Dobby. Do you want something to eat?"

Dobby shook his head "Dobby has already eaten Master Harry Dobby will try to find the book in the library at the castle of somewhere else."

"Okay, Dobby if you need money come to me and I will give you the money but only come if I am alone."

"Yes, Master Harry". Dobby says goodbye and so does Harry. While Harry eats his breakfast, he sees the tip of the fangs from the basilisk in his trunk. He thinks about today, 'what to do?'

Then Harry thinks to do the homework downstairs, he is almost ready. He thinks if I do it now and finish it, I can do fun things for the rest of the vacation maybe already try some books for this year or start on the goblin book. The goblin book looks interesting or he could read the history of magic book maybe he could learn something instead of from the class where he falls asleep like all students save Hermione. Before he could decide there is a tap on the window and sees an owl, he does not recognize with a letter for him.

 **A/N**

 **I was a little disappointed to almost nobody decided to answer my questions. So, I took the liberty to answer the basilisk one how I want. The other ones you can still answer to what you want. I do want to thank those that answered the question or even came with suggestions. This will probably be one of the longest chapters. The chamber of secrets took me more time and words than I thought beforehand. Next chapter Hermione comes by again and starts what she did over de summer and Harry starts to notice her a bit but just a little bit and of course the question from who is the letter?**

 **I am already working on the next chapter will it will probably be uploaded before next Sunday. I reload this chapter because there were some obvious errors.**

 **Please review and probably will answer them in the next chapter or PM me with a question and I will answer if I can. Again, English language isn't my first sorry for any grammatical or language errors.**


	3. Shopping day and meeting up

**Review answers** (their review)

 **Note: none of the women will be forced, all will consensually and knowingly accept that there will possibly be more women/wives.** Just to make it clear before answering the reviews here.

 **JacobPhantom** (Please update your story soon!)

Thank you for your review. I hope you already read chapter 2 and I hope you like the story.

 **starboy454** (good update)

Thank you for your review many people have this to say I don't know if it is true so thank you for your kind and short review.

 **maniac09586** (love the story  
Answers to questions  
1\. Good but misguided Dumbledore  
2\. Keep Basilisk alive (liked your decision)  
3\. Both brought back to life if you can find a way.)

Thank you for your review and that liked my decision with the basilisk. How Dumbledore should be is interesting, not sure if he would be but if I go that way, I got some plans. The parents I think I want them to live or 'resurrect' them so got some idea for that. Hope you like the story after this chapter

 **LowkeyLoveSuckingDick** (Don't continue this shitty story)

If you don't like don't read it. If you don't like the summary or something like that don't read it. If you want to flame at least give me some points to improve.

 **Nitewolf423** (It's good and if that is how you're working the second year then that basilisk needs to survive) thank you for your review. If you read the second chapter you know if the basilisk survived or not. There also other important things that are answered in the second chapter of raises question in the story.

 **Qarz** (If you are serious about writing this story then you desperately need someone to fix the mistakes you made.) I already apologized for any errors, so I try to get all errors if there are. Sorry that you still see many errors I tried to fix at least some.

 **Bisaster** (Do something with the formatting, I literally can't force myself to read huge walls of text.) I already thought about that because I have the same problem, so I tried to shorten the big parts into smaller parts. I hope you like the rest of the story so far.

 **I also got some guest reviews I really want to answer.**

 **Guest** (You may have a very good story in your language; however, your English is difficult to follow to the extent that I have trouble with determining just what you mean. Grammar, spelling, and sentence construction are desperately wrong, and beta would have to completely re-write most of these two chapters. I'm not sure what your background is but if multiple women for one man is your idea of perfection, I hope you never have to experience the wrath of a woman being used in that manner. Eventually, it is bound to backfire on the man in question. If the sexually transmitted diseases don't get him and his ladies, surely the wrath of the lesser significant wife will. Your culture may approve but as far as I can tell in studying history both ancient and recent it isn't really worth the cost.) Again, I apologize for the grammatical or language errors. I never said that one man with multiple women is perfection and I NEVER will say that it will be. I also want to say that this is fiction, not non-fiction so why start talking about STD's, what I write is just for fun. I do want to add that all wives will be equal in almost all sense of the word. My culture has nothing to do with what I write and has nothing to do with this story. History shows cases where things went wrong (again fiction and non-fiction). I like history and read many things but just like culture, it has nothing to do with what I write and has nothing to do with this story. Don't like don't read it is that easy.

 **Guest** (: Ugh, you're totally a dude, aren't you? It's always men who write harem stories and it's always one guy with multiple women; never the other way around. Guess what? Women are smarter and the idea of having multiple men to deal with makes us shudder. Your gender isn't that special, sorry. And no self-respecting woman would be involved in a "harem," especially centered around one man who has all the power in the relationship. When you look back in history at examples of men in the past who have had harems, the women didn't CHOOSE to be part of that. They were taken against their will. Their people were conquered and subjugated and whatever warlord or king or whatever was in charge just TOOK the women. There's nothing romantic or sexy about it. They were slaves. Ugh. Read a goddamn history book, please. And also, maybe take a women's studies class. Betcha see nothing wrong with Brett Kavanaugh being on the Supreme Court.) Yes, I am a guy so what? I can also say with almost certainly to you are a woman. I don't care what gender you are I still will try to reply nicely if you read this, what I doubt you will because you are so against it while I already may clear what kind of story this would be in the summary. Also, they are just stories nothing else. A woman who doesn't want to don't have to and I never said that the man has all the power in the relationship, they will all be equal in almost every sense of the word. There will be differences but not much. To put it in man's world like the wizarding world things would be wrong. If I write those I never I condone the things but that is for later chapters. Now it is just fun writing. And again, I would say its fiction, not non-fiction so don't want to or want to do matter in the story. The story will not force the woman in the way you describe. I never said it will be romantic of sexy and even though I don't live in the United States I heard the story about Brett Kavanaugh and contrary to what you think I think what he did was despicable and sick (you won't read sexual assault or rape in my story). And I must ask seriously a women's studies class? I do not disrespect women in any way or other bad things. I WILL SAY THIS ONE MORE TIME! **This is just fiction nothing more it is NOT non-fiction and that is all there is. Don't like it don't read it.** So, you don't even need to read the story if you don't like it.

 **Without anything more to add here is the story, enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3 Shopping day and meeting up**

 **11th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron, London**

Harry hears a knock on the door and walks towards the door to open it. Tom smiles and says, "here is your breakfast Mr. Potter and I also added some bacon strips."

Harry thanks Tom and takes the tray with his breakfast and Hedwig's treats. Harry walks back towards the desk and starts eating his breakfast while he gave Hedwig the bacon strips.

After breakfast, he goes downstairs with his homework. He leaves the window open so Hedwig can fly out if she wants to. He finds a seat and starts working. At the moment Harry finally finishes potions and wanted to start with history of magic he was almost pushed out of his stool by a bushy brown-headed girl. "Harry I am so happy to see you again."

Hermione smiles while looking at Harry while hugging him. "Hermione, I saw you a few days ago," Harry says to Hermione.

Hermione pouted a little and ask, "are you not happy to see me?"

Harry quickly answered "of course I am. It's just …. never mind."

"Oh, Hermione you never told me what you did in the summer. You said to would be going to France with your parents. How was it?"

Harry sees Mrs. Granger behind Hermione and quickly says "sorry Mrs. Granger I didn't see you. How are you doing Mrs. Granger?"

"I am fine" Mrs. Granger replies and looks at Hermione and sees her impatient face and says, "go on Hermione tell him about our vacation."

"Okay, mom. So, Harry first we went to Paris and went to the magic shopping distract there and even got some books that I couldn't get here" Hermione starts.

Mrs. Granger sees the smile Hermione has when she talks about the vacation and not only because of the vacation but also because she is talking to her best friend. Mrs. Granger knew it was Harry that was her best friend and not Ronald. Mrs. Granger doesn't know it Ronald is a friend at all to Hermione or only is 'friends' because of Harry, but that was something for another time.

Meanwhile, Hermione keeps talking about her vacation in France. She also says that she went to the Eiffel Tower, Notre-Dame, and Arc de Triomphe. Every place she went to Hermione shares many (fun) facts about those places with Harry. Harry really listen to Hermione like a good friend and not pretend to listen. He also tried to 'learn' the facts that Hermione told him and hoping one day he could go to France and see Paris. Hermione continues talking and saying that after a few days in Paris she and her parents went to the south-east of France and stayed near the Mediterranean Sea.

Hermione said about something she did in the south-east of France. She also said that she went to the beach a few times. Harry interrupts her and said "Hermione I forgot to say that last time, but you really look tanned. It looks good on you Hermione."

"Thank you Harry" Hermione replies blushing slightly. Hermione continues speaking about France. At the end of her story, Hermione said one thing she doubted to tell when she started talking about the beach. The said that she went to a nudist beach a couple of times in the south-east of France and sunbathed there but she went only topless teenagers weren't allowed to go future neither did she want to (just like her mother no going further than topless). Harry looks at her and focuses on her breasts when she talked about it. Harry gets a small slap at his arm from Hermione because she caught him.

Hermione turns around towards her mother and blushes heavily but also smiles. She was feeling embarrassed that her best friend looked at her like that but also very happy that Harry looked to her like that. Hermione was feeling something else but didn't know what it was she couldn't place it. Harry was embarrassed for getting caught but said nothing, Hermione sits down next to Harry and also says nothing for a little bit.

Mrs. Granger smiled inside herself when she saw where Harry was looking and Hermione's response. If she was alone, she would have laughed out loud, but there were at the Leaky Cauldron and didn't want to draw attention to them. It was almost noon and suggested that they would lunch here and then go for a walk-in muggle London.

Harry agrees with the lunch but says "sorry Mrs. Granger but I am not allowed to go in muggle London right now but if you don't mind, we can go looking in Diagon Alley if you or Hermione need something things than we can get there. Of course, Hermione wants to look for books right 'Mione?"

Hermione blushes at the shorting of her name. She didn't mind and even liked the shorting of her name, but she didn't know why. Normally she hates it if people shorted her name.

Hermione responds and said, "I would love to get some more books, Harry".

Harry suddenly remembered the present he got from Hermione last year during Christmas he got Hogwarts: A History that self-update which he read very little of and for the very small part he read he liked it but said nothing about that. Harry also thought about the present he got from Hermione this year. Harry said, "thank you, Hermione."

"For what?" Hermione asked. "For the present, you gave me of course," Harry said smiling.

Hermione said "oh no problem Harry. I thought you would need it because you like Quidditch and play seeker in our House team."

Harry smiled and said, "well thank you for the new seeker gloves, but also like the book about Hogwarts last Christmas."

Hermione smiled and looked at Harry. Harry, Hermione and Mrs. Granger and start eating their lunch. Harry was eating his favorite but was thinking about this morning when he saw the owl with a letter for him.

* **Flashback to the morning** *

Harry opened the window and owl land on his desk. The owl holds its leg out so Harry could get the letter. Harry got a few owls treats for the owl and the owl eagerly ate the treats. He got Hedwig's water and also gave it to the owl. Hedwig hoots angrily for her water taken away. Harry said to Hedwig "you will get new water after the owl leaves."

Hedwig hoots again and was 'saying' okay but it must be good cold water.

Harry chuckled and said, "of course your Highness". Hedwig gave him the shut-up look.

Harry looked at the desk where he left the letter. It said on the front:  
Harry J. Potter  
Room 14, The Leaky Cauldron  
London, England

It doesn't look like a Hogwarts letter and that made sense he already got it; Dumbledore gave it when he came here a few nights ago. He opens the letter and read:

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I will first introduce myself. I am Amelia Bones, director of the department of magical law enforcement also known as the DMLE. You may know my niece Susan Bones. She is in your year in Hufflepuff. I guess you already know that a criminal named Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban._

 _What you probably don't know is his crimes and that he worked for He-who-must-not-be-named. I want to know if I could talk to you before you go back to Hogwarts. I also want to talk about last year. Susan told me about last year and I want to know some things she didn't know or only heard rumors about what happened. I hope we can meet up. I heard that you stayed in the Leaky Cauldron. Is it possible to meet on 14th August at 1 pm? Could you please send your reply with this owl? If you agree I could reserve a private room if you prefer that?_

 _I hope to hear from you soon._

 _Yours sincerely,_ _  
_ _Amelia S. Bones_ _  
_ _Director of the DMLE_ _  
_ _Ministry of Magic_

Harry thought about it. He remembered Susan talking about her auntie, she seems nice. It seemed that was Amelia Bones. It looked like she had a very good job as a director from one of the departments. It sounds like a big department too. "I should reply," Harry says mostly to himself. The owl hoods and flew towards the headboard from his bed to sit there so Harry could use his desk to write the reply.

 _Ms. Bones,_

 _I think we could meet each other on the 14th of August at 1 pm. I would prefer a private room because it seems there is much to discuss._

 _Kind regards,_  
 _Harry J. Potter_

The owl flew back to the desk and put out his leg towards Harry so that Harry could put the message on its leg. As soon as it was securely tied to the leg of the owl, the owl flew away. Hedwig angry hooded Harry turned towards Hedwig and said "sorry girl, but she asked to reply with the owl she sends. If the owl left, I would have sent you." He then heard the knock on the door.

* **Flashback ended** *

"Harry. Harry. Harry do you hear me?" Hermione says.

Harry blinks and looks around and replies "sorry Hermione is dosed off. What did you say?"

"I asked if you are done with your lunch so we can go into Diagon Alley and Flourish and Blotts to do some shopping?"

"Oh yes, I am done. I just need to go upstairs and to my room to get some money." Harry rushes upstairs.

Hermione looks as he rushes upstairs and said to her mom "I think we should go to all the shops now that I got my book list. Let's ask Harry if he already got his booklist and maybe he needs to go to Madam Malkin's, I know I need to go." Hermione sees Harry coming downstairs and wait by the table when he reaches the table all three walk towards the back to go to the entrance of Diagon Alley.

 **11th August 1993, Diagon Alley, London**

Harry suggested they first went to Flourish and Blotts because Harry knew they would stay there the longest knowing Hermione. Hermione was walking in front of Mrs. Granger and Harry. Hermione was quickly walking towards Flourish and Blotts talking to mostly herself. When they reached Flourish and Blotts Hermione asked Harry if he got his booklist and said, "no need Hermione I already got my books."

Hermione pouted a little and said, "you went there without me?"

"No, I didn't Hermione when I arrived here Professor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge already got all my books ready for me. Oh, that reminds me as soon as Ron is here, he could have my second care of magical creatures' book. Hagrid send me the book and there was one when I arrived here."

Harry saw Hermione smile briefly before disappearing behind a bookshelf and thought to himself here we go. Harry was wondering how long it would take before Hermione would reappear and more importantly with how many books that aren't on the booklist. Mrs. Granger was smiling the whole time still found the wizarding world wonderful but was distracted because of the conversion Hermione and Harry were having. Harry decided that while Hermione was looking for books, Harry will also look for some more books.

After about half an hour later Harry was done looking and only saw an interesting book about Quidditch tactics and plays for every position as well as teamwork between different positions including penalties. He decided to buy it. After buying it he saw Mrs. Ganger also searching through the bookshelf and thought like mother, like daughter I presume and chuckled when he went to sit down and waited for the Grangers women to be done shopping for books.

He waited for a long time and then went to Hermione and said "Hermione I will go Quality Quidditch Supplies. Should we meet up at the Apothecary for our potions supply say in about an hour? Hermione? Hermione? Hello Hermione?" Harry said waving it in front of her face.

"Yeah, yeah sure Harry," Hermione said after Harry waived in front of her face. Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled walking outside towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

As he walked down Diagon Alley he took a small detour. He remembered he needs to get some owl treats for Hedwig and needed some money so he first when to Gringotts. He walked past the guards while nodding his head at both as a sign of respect. The guards nodded back awkwardly it seems. He went towards a counter on the left side of the bank where a teller was counting Galleons. Harry stood for the teller and waited until he was done counting the money. When he was done Harry, he asked: "could you please help me?"

"With what?" The goblin asked.

"I would like to enter my vault."

"Who wants to?"

"Harry Potter."

"Do you have your key?"

"Yes, I have it here" Harry almost answered smiling. He got his key from Dumbledore the night he arrived just in case and now he was happy that he did.

"Alright Mr. Potter please wait here," the goblin said. The teller said something in a weird language. A goblin came towards the teller.

The goblin said, "follow him, Mr. Potter."

"Thank you," Harry said. While Harry followed the goblin, the teller was confused. A wizard being polite to a goblin, that was interesting, but then again, his whole family (the Potter's) treated them with more than a decent amount of respect.

Meanwhile we Harry saw the goblin face and said: "Griphook is that you?"

"Oh, Mr. Potter I didn't think that you would remember me."

"Of course, I remembered you. You were the first goblin I ever spoke to and took me to my vault."

After the rollercoaster ride, Griphook opened the vault and Harry went inside. Harry saw piles of Galleons, sickles, and knuts. He opened his bag and filled it with many Galleons, sickles and some knuts. He went back towards the door and said to Griphook "I am done could we go back?"

Griphook replied, "of course if you could take your seat again." After a few minutes, Harry left Gringotts after saying goodbye to Griphook.

While Harry left Gringotts. Griphook went to one of the master tellers and said in gobbledegook "master teller I would like to inform you that Mr. Potter had just entered and left the bank." Some tellers were nearby and heard him. The master teller said, "thank you Griphook I will inform King Ragnok as soon as I can."

Harry first went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some owl treats for Hedwig. Then he saw that he was still had half an hour before he should be at the Apothecary. He entered Quality Quidditch Supplies and looked around. After a couple of minutes, he found a pair of goggles that he can use if it rains. He went to the register and asked the clerk if the goggles could be set with glasses to improve his eyesight. Is was difficult to play with both his glasses and goggles.

The man at the register said "of course we can. What is your eyesight?"

Harry said he didn't know. The man said, "fortunately there is a spell to determine that."

The clerk silently cast the spell. "I see that you have moderate myopia and your eyesight is 20:20. Just wait a second" the man at the register said.

He silently cast another spell and said "here are your goggles with the correcting glasses so you can wear it without your normal glasses. That will be 5 Galleons and 5 Galleons extra for correcting glasses, I will give you an extra pair of glasses for free."

Harry saw that he had only 5 minutes until he should be at the Apothecary. He shot one last look at the Firebolt in the window and quickly walked towards the Apothecary. He saw the store but no sign of Hermione or her mother. Inside he also didn't see Hermione or her mother.

He stayed here for 15 minutes and said "of course. Hermione always says what the person wanted to hear when she is interrupted while reading."

Harry walked back to Flourish and Blotts. He quickly went inside and there he saw them still looking through books and bookshelves. Harry thought to interrupted Hermione and her mother but decided it was better for him if he did not. He decided to look in the potions section maybe there was something that could help him somehow.

After a few minutes, he saw two identical books called _'How to brew potions and why to use those ingredients'_. Harry looked in the book and found information about why you need to cut or squash it. Also, why you need to use an ingredient instead of another ingredient and why to use a specific amount (low-level arithmancy). Harry decided to buy both books maybe Ron or Neville can use the book.

Harry suddenly said, "of course I will send one book to Neville for his birthday I totally forgot, but now I have a book he can use to improve potions." He buys the books and still sees Hermione looking through the books she grabbed and sees Mrs. Granger looking through bookshelves.

He waited another 30 minutes but both of them still have not taken the books and carried them to the register to buy them. Harry walks towards Hermione and tries to get her attention but when he didn't, he grabbed her by her elbow and turned her around. Hermione looks mad until she sees it is Harry and said, "what is the matter, Harry?"

"Haven't we planned to meet up at the Apothecary?" Harry said.

"Yes, we did Harry. I just said that we could meet up there so what is the matter?"

"Hermione, that was more than two hours ago!"

"No Harry I am sure it was maybe five minutes ago so just go I will meet you there."

Hermione started to turn around to look through the book. Harry started to get mad at Hermione his best friend. He said to Hermione "No Hermione it was almost two hours ago. You know what" Harry said irritated.

"If you like staying here so much I will not stop you. I will see you another time Hermione!" Harry quickly walks away through the door and Mrs. Granger sees through the window that Harry walks towards the entrance of Diagon Alley. While Harry walks through the door he decided to get his potions supply another time and should just go to his room to calm down and if Hedwig is there sent the book to Neville.

Hermione was shocked normally she would remind needed to meet up with Harry even if she was reading or in the library at school. Now she said she would, and she didn't. How long did he wait for me to show up and then finding me still here? Hermione started sobbing a little. She let down her best friend. Mrs. Granger heard the conversion because when the conversation happened only, she, Hermione and Harry were in the store if you didn't count the clerk. Mrs. Granger walks towards Hermione and sees the tears. Quickly hugs Hermione and started to stroke her hair to calm her. Hermione sobbed in her mother's shoulder. She said to her mother how sorry she was and why she didn't remind going to the Apothecary.

Her mother said "Hermione you were just busy because of the many electives you chose, and you wanted some more books. He knows you like to read." Hermione whispered something.

Mrs. Granger said, "what did you say, Hermione?"

"Nothing mom"

"Hermione?"

"I didn't tell Harry that I have that many electives."

Mrs. Granger was shocked "why not Hermione?"

"I just forgot because all the things happening last year."

"What things?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Oh, nothing just I couldn't choose so I asked Professor McGonagall on the last day if I could choose more and then needed to rush to get on the train in time and then I just forgot," Hermione told the truth but left out the little part that she was attacked and petrified and that was why she needed to choose latter.

Mrs. Granger said, "just get your books and some books I chose and then we go to the Apothecary to resupply your potions items and …"

Before Mrs. Granger could end Hermione quickly grabbed the books and said, "mom come on if we are fast, we could catch up at Harry by the Apothecary and I can apologize!" Hermione grabbed one small tower of books and then came back to get the other one.

"Hermione, wait," Mrs. Granger said.

"No mom please hurry up and get your books". Mrs. Granger came up with another idea and quickly walked towards the clerk with her books.

Meanwhile, Harry was walking near the entrance of Diagon Alley. When he walked in the Leaky Cauldron, he decided to get something to drink and then would head upstairs to his room.

"Hey Tom, can I get something to drink?"

"Sure Mr. Potter would you like tea or a butterbeer?

"What is a butterbeer?"

"It is a drink a minor like you can drink. The Tree Broomsticks is known for it when you visit Hogsmeade at Hogsmeade weekends."

"I can't go. Let me try some butterbeer I will at least know what it tastes like." Harry ended with one question "Tom how late can I get my dinner?"

Tom said with a grin "Well Mr. Potter you could have it now, but it is just 4:30 pm. Most people come in around 6:00 pm because most stores close around 5:00 pm or 5:30 pm today."

Harry looked confused because mostly the stores are open longer, he thought with all the students heading to Hogwarts. It looks like Tom read his mind when Tom continued with "most students come the last week or two then the stores are open longer. If you want, I can have brought up to your room Mr. Potter just give me the time because I know you want just the usual with tea."

"Could I get dinner at 7 pm?"

"Of course, Mr. Potter."

"Okay thank you, Tom."

"Do you need some bacon strips for your owl, Mr. Potter?"

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "just a few would be good." He again thanked Tom and went upstairs with the butterbeer.

Harry reached his room and went in. He looks for Hedwig, but he didn't see her. 'She is probably out hunting' Harry thought. He started thinking about the day and shot up. Harry said "Bloody Hell, good going Potter. I probably hurt Hermione, my best friend."

Harry starts pacing and started thinking 'I should just apologize when I see her. I just hope that she wants to talk to me or at least want to listen to me so I could apologize.'

Harry started talking in himself again "the last three nights were the worst. The nightmares and the little sleep I had; not forget the headache I get every time I think about Sirius Black. I am just exhausted …" Harry decided to lie down on his bed for a few minutes and drifts off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Mrs. Granger and Hermione went to the Apothecary. Hermione was soon inside the store looking for Harry but didn't find him, Mrs. Granger knew why. Mrs. Granger saw Harry walking the other way probably going back to his room inside the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione was almost panicking thinking they missed Harry. Mrs. Granger said to Hermione "Hermione choose the items that you need, but make sure you take double of all supplies that you need."

Hermione replies "Okay mom'." When Hermione got all supplies the clerk put the supplies in two different bags. Mrs. Granger grabs both bags and walks out towards the entrance. Hermione is confused 'why is her mother walking towards the entrance? Harry surely was still somewhere in Diagon Alley, right?'

Hermione quickly follows her mom toward the entrance. When they walk through the entrance and enter the Leaky Cauldron Hermione looks around but doesn't see Harry.

Mrs. Granger says to Hermione "why don't you go sit down over there." Mrs. Granger walked towards Tom and asked if Harry Potter had already returned.

Tom answered with "normally I won't tell anyone but I saw you with him before so I will tell you this once. Yes, he already returned to his room, but he wasn't happy or anything and looked exhausted."

Mrs, Granger gives one of the bags to Tom and says, "can you give this to Harry?"

"Sure. I will take it to him when I bring him his dinner."

Mrs. Granger walks towards Hermione and said "come on Hermione lets go home. We must pick up some food on our way back."

Hermione almost screamed 'mom what about Harry?"

Mrs, Granger sighed "Hermione we just need to let Harry rest. Why don't we come back Saturday to surprise Harry and then your father can come too?"

Hermione shouts "no mom I need to see Harry NOW".

Mrs. Granger sternly said, "Hermione trust me Saturday everything will be okay."

Hermione wants to say something but sees the look on her mother's face, the face only radiated determination and honesty. Hermione thought for a bit and believed her mother and followed her mother outside towards the car to drive home started tearing up a bit.

 **I think stopping here is good for now. First, I want to say for the people that read the reviews answer and got no disrespect to anyone in any way. The next chapter will be the night after Hermione came home and the meeting with Amelia Bones. Also thinking about a second pet for Harry. Some may think Hermione is OOC and I thought about it but then I thought Hermione only have Harry, Neville (in my story) and kind of Ron as friends. Harry is certainly her best friend, so she thinks she lost him. Harry thinks the same but more about his action then losing Hermione. Hermione's home will be Grangers' Home: Heathgate, Hampstead.**

 **Please review and if you don't like the story don't read. If you have ideas to improve my story, please review or PM. Have your ideas for the story PM me and I will look at it and see if I like it. If I like it, I may use it in the story. All the chapters can be updated if I got time to check for errors.**


	4. The build-up and the meeting part 1

**Review answers** (their review)

 **War master Koss** had two reviews I already answered that through PM. I only want to say again that the second chapter is of course almost like the canon it is an important part with a few differences. **There could be more chapters that are a lot like canon but will have some important and some (far) less important differences than the canon.**

 **ThunderClaw03** (Great job keep it up. Hermione is going to be looking at her feelings about Harry. Can't wait to see what happens next update soon)  
Thank you for your review I am happy you like it. She will certainly be looking at her feelings a little bit at first next couple of chapters. She looks at her feelings deeper during their third year at Hogwarts. And that is all I am going to say ;)

 **Story start here**

 **Chapter 4 The build-up and the meeting part 1**

 **11th August 1993, Heathgate, Hampstead**

During dinner, Hermione was very quiet, not her normal self. Her dad, Doctor Daniel "Dan" Granger wanted to say something but before he could ask, he saw the look his wife gave him and decided that he would ask his wife. After dinner, Hermione went to her room and Dan asks Emma "why did you give me the look so say nothing? Also, why did Hermione cried when I asked how shopping go?"

Mrs. Granger told Mr. Granger what happened and Mr. Granger said: "I think I need to talk to this Harry, Hermione told us so much about."

Mrs. Granger answered, "don't worry about its Dan."

"Why not?" Mr. Granger asked wondering what his wife thought.

"I promised Hermione that we would go again on Saturday and try to talk to Harry." Mrs. Granger explained what she did after Harry walked away including not telling Hermione that Harry didn't go to the Apothecary. She also told that she got Harry his potions supply and gave it to Tom the barkeeper of the Leaky Cauldron to give to Harry.

 **11th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Meanwhile, Harry was sleeping in his room. There was a knock at the door and Harry woke up and open the door. Tom was on the other side with his dinner and a bag. Harry asked, "Tom what is in the bag?"

"The bag was left by the mother of your friend who you met earlier downstairs and she asked that I give it to you."

"Oh, okay thank you, Tom, and thank you for bringing the bag and for bringing my dinner." Tom gave a slight bow and left. Harry took his dinner to the desk and put the bag down on his bed. Harry started eating.

After eating dinner Harry started to look in the bag and saw that it was all of his potion supply plus some ingredients he probably didn't need and there were some supplies he didn't recognize. He didn't know what to do with the latter supplies. He started to think about it but was distracted when Hedwig flew back through the window and landed on her porch that Harry had in his room.

"There you are Hedwig; can you deliver this book to Neville Longbottom?" Harry wanted to tie it to Hedwig's leg when he noticed she had two letters. He dropped both letters on his desk next to Hedwig. He quickly wrote a note and together with the book tied it to Hedwig's leg and Hedwig flew away to deliver the book to Neville.

Harry looks at both letters. The first letter he recognized the handwriting from the letter he got this morning. Hedwig wasn't happy that I used the other owl Harry thought to himself. She certainly wanted to deliver this letter to me, she just knows when someone wants to send me a letter and it is important. How Ms. Bones did know Hedwig was my owl I don't know. Maybe she knew because of her job Harry reasoned with himself. Harry opened the letter.

 _Mr. Potter,_

 _I want to thank you for your quick response and I am happy that we can meet very soon. I hope you don't mind but I ask Susan to come with me when we meet on Saturday. Susan said that she would love to meet you but if you want, we can talk in private. I already sent a letter to the Leaky Cauldron for a private room. If you still need to get something for your third year, we would like it if you accompany me and Susan when we go to get her supplies._

 _Like I sent you earlier we will meet you around 1 pm this Saturday._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Amelia S. Bones_ _  
_ _Director of the DMLE_ _  
_ _Ministry of Magic_

Harry reread the letter and didn't found it a problem that Susan will also come along. He heard she was very nice and very friendly. Susan always had a smile on her face even last year with all the attacks. Every time he saw her last year, she would smile at him even though most of the school thought he was the heir of Slytherin. He just hoped Susan was as nice and friendly as people say she is. Harry put away the letter and grabs the second letter while eating his dinner.

 **11th August 1993, Heathgate, Hampstead**

Meanwhile, Hermione was lying in her bed sobbing. She suddenly shot up. Hermione would write a letter to Harry. She would apologize. When she was done writing everything, she ended the letter with _love, Hermione_. Normally she would always end her letter with _your friend, Hermione_ or _I hope to see you soon, Hermione._ She didn't notice that she ended her letter differently. Now she was looking out of her window looking for Hedwig.

Hedwig would always show up when she wanted to write to Harry even when she was in France earlier this summer. She waited and waited but Hedwig didn't show up. After more than an hour of waiting she changed into her nightclothes will she started crying again. She always knows what to do but, now she didn't know what to do to make Harry forgive her. She couldn't lose her Harry. She said to herself while crying "I am s-so-sooooo sorry Harry please forgive me. I can't lose you."

Finally, she drifted off to sleep while she was still crying. She was mentally exhausted.

Harry looked at the second letter. Harry opened the letter.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you are doing well. I heard from auntie that you have a meeting with her. I hope you don't mind but I convinced her to take me with her when you have the meeting. My auntie told me that we go shopping after that I would like if you come with us if you still need to get your stuff._

 _I will see you this Saturday._

 _Yours sincerely,_ _  
_ _Susan Bones_

Harry put both the letter and the supplies away in his trunk. Harry looked at the time and decided to go to bed. After a few hours, he was still awake, he was feeling guilty. He was feeling guilty that he snapped against Hermione. He started thinking about last year when Hermione was petrified, the time he spends beside her bed and everything he said to her. Madam Pomfrey said that she probably could hear everything he said, but still he told her almost everything he wanted to say.

The only things Harry didn't say were stories about his earlier life with his relatives and elementary school mostly the beatings and such. He read all his notes to her and gave them afterward so Hermione wouldn't fall behind which is probably her greatest fear. Finally, Harry fell asleep early in the morning.

 **12th August 1993, Heathgate, Hampstead**

Hermione was dreaming about Harry, everything he did and everything he said. Hermione didn't say anything to Harry but she could hear everything. She noticed that Harry was always at her side mostly alone but Neville was also many times there, sometimes her dorm mates and rarely Ron only with Harry. She knew afterward why Percy was there (because of Penelope Clearwater).

Hermione wasn't feeling good and couldn't do any reading or homework she was too mentally exhausted and distraught about what happened with Harry. She wouldn't come out of her room until Saturday when she would go to Harry again.

 **12th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry woke up with a knock on the door. It was Tom with his breakfast and Hedwig was on his desk with a letter probably from Neville. Harry thanked Tom and get the letter from Hedwig and give her some bacon strips.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I want to thank you for your book as a birthday present. It looks like a book that will probably help with potions. I think you also have one, right?_

 _I hoped you liked your birthday present. You like your broom so that is why I sent you a broomstick servicing kit with a kit for taking care of your wand. I thought you would like it. I am happy to hear I was correct. I can't see you before school. I will see you on September 1st on the train. Let's share a compartment if you want._

 _Your friend,_

 _Neville_

Harry was happy that Neville liked the book. Harry want to share a compartment with his friends and Neville would be one of them; Harry thought that because of the dairy maybe Ginny didn't make many friends, Harry decided if Ginny want to sit with him she can if Ron or Hermione didn't want to he would talk to them or they should leave and choose another compartment.

Harry started going downstairs to read the history of magic book because he didn't learn anything from Professor Binns. He also took his book about goblins with him to also read through it. He would do that until his meeting in two days and wouldn't leave the Leaky Cauldron until after the meeting.

 **14th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron, the day of the meeting**

Harry woke up early. Harry almost fell off the bed because Dobby was really close to his face, Harry only saw two big green orbs in front of him. He grabs his glasses and says "Dobby don't surprise me like that."

"Sorry Master Harry Dobby didn't want to surprise Master like that. Dobby wanted Master Harry to know he found one book as you requested and wanted to deliver it already it was hiding in the school. Dobby isn't done with looking, there are bookshops Dobby can look if Master Harry wants it."

"Dobby can you let me see the book?"

"Of course, Master Harry."

Harry looked at the book it was named _'reptiles and their care'_. Harry looked through the book and there were some interesting chapters that could help with Medusa. There were different chapters for all dangerous reptiles including a chapter purely about basilisks. Harry looked at Dobby and said "thank you Dobby this is a good book. I hope you can still look for other books just in case."

"Of course, Master Harry. Master Harry, Dobby found a book that professor whiskers hide away many years ago the other elves said. Dobby thought it will help Master Harry and his owl."

"What do you mean Dobby? What kind of book?"

"Master Harry, Dobby has the book here" Dobby grabs the book he somehow had behind his back.

Harry grabs the book from Dobby and looks at the title _´the bond of the_ _familiar'._ Harry askes "Dobby what is a familiar?"

Dobby responds "Master Harry a familiar is like your owl an animal, but so much more. Your owl Hedwig is smart. When Dobby heard from the book by the other elves Dobby thought Mater Harry maybe need it, Master Harry?" Dobby looks at Harry hopeful.

Harry looks at Hedwig and Hedwig looked at Harry like they are silently saying to each other what do you think. Harry then looks at Dobby and saying "thank you Dobby I am very happy with the books you gave me; I think both books are just the books I need. If you wait, Dobby, I can get you some breakfast."

"No Master Harry Dobby will get it and then go back to the castle to have breakfast with the other elves. The other elves are Dobby's friend."

"Okay, Dobby but I am also your friend, but of course you can have breakfast with your other friends" Harry respond making sure that Dobby knew Harry is okay with it.

"Dobby knows Master Harry," Dobby said while throwing himself at Harry and hugs Harry's leg because Harry was standing up to get the breakfast. "Thank you, Master Harry." Dobby pops out and returns with Harry's breakfast and of course some bacon strips for Hedwig.

"Thank you, Dobby." Harry takes the tray with his breakfast, tea and bacon strips.

"You are welcome, Master Harry. Dobby will look for other books like Master Harry ask."

"Dobby if you find other books just keep them safe and I will see you when the school has started, okay Dobby?"

"Yes, Master Harry. If Dobby finds books Dobby will keep them until Master Harry comes to the kitchen to get the book(s) when school starts and Master Harry comes to visit Dobby?"

"Yes, Dobby that is right. I want to thank you again and don't forget don't tell anyone that you are now my elf but you, of course, can tell them that we are friends because we are."

Dobby ends with tears in his eyes of happiness "goodbye Master Harry" and popping out.

Harry starts at his breakfast and gives Hedwig his bacon strips. While eating he looks at Hedwig and thinks about the book of familiars. Was Dobby, right? Does Hedwig even want to? What does the bond do? Why was the book hidden? Is the bond dangerous? Many and many thoughts flashed through Harry's mind while he eats breakfast.

When Harry was done with breakfast Harry goes to the shower and gets dressed. He grabs the book about familiars because the book about reptiles could send a bad message. He goes downstairs and asks for a butterbeer before he sits down at a table where he isn't immediately spotted but he still could see everything.

Meanwhile, Hermione in her house and Susan in Bones Manor both woke up earlier. Both of them are very nervous. Hermione to talk to Harry and apologize and Susan could have a real conversation with Harry Potter, the real Harry Potter not the-boy-who-lived. She needs to be ready at 12:50 because they were going to floo in.

After a few hours, Harry sees it is almost 1 pm. Amelia Bones could arrive every moment. The last thing Harry read before the floo lights up was _'the most important part'_ Harry read _was_ that _'some wizards can have more than one familiar especially strong witches or wizards (but that doesn't always mean magical power). Not all strong wizards have more than one familiar if they have any. Some wizards can't have a familiar. Wizards that can have a familiar will find theirs or the familiars find their wizard. It, however, could take a long time before they find each other or bond'_

A man steps out of the floo and looks around directly after the man another man steps out. He stands right next to the first man. Then a woman with pink hair walks out and looks around then turns around and put her head in the green fire.

After only a few seconds she pulls her head out of the fire. Next, that comes out of the fireplace is a tall bald dark man followed by a woman with a monocle and dark red hair just like Susan has, Harry thought could that be Amelia Bones. After the woman with red hair, a girl about Harry age with red hair walks through and looks around. Harry sees that it is Susan. The older woman walks towards Tom with Susan at her side. The three men and the pink haired woman walks close by Susan and the older woman. The older woman and Susan look annoyed about that. The older woman says something to Tom and Tom points towards Harry.

Harry smiles and put the book down. The woman walks towards Harry with a smiling Susan right beside her. The woman says "Mr. Potter I am happy that we can have this meeting. Like you probably already guessed I am Amelia Bones and this is my niece Susan. Should we go to a private room so we can talk?"

Harry replies "Good afternoon Ms. Bones and Ms. Bones. Please just call me Harry. I think it is a good idea to go to a private room."

"Okay Harry you can call me Amelia if we are in private and I am not here as director of the DMLE." At the same time, Susan says "Harry you can call me Susan we are in the same year after all."

"Okay, Ms. Bones and Susan. Please lead the way."

Harry, Susan, Amelia, the pink haired woman, and a tall bald black man went into a room. Amelia noticed that Harry looked at the woman and man. She said, "please Harry forget that they are here."

"Sorry, Amelia but I thought we would talk only with me, you and Susan. If it is no problem I would prefer if they could wait outside just like the other two."

Susan was surprised if anyone was asked to stay out of the room, she was sure it would be her because of last year. She didn't believe Harry was after the attacks but never defended him against others who said he did, especially to those in her house.

"Harry, I understand that, but I trust them completely that is why they are here and not on the outside. I would introduce them maybe that would help. The tall black man is Kingsley Shacklebolt senior auror and the woman is Nymphadora Tonks last year auror trainee. By the name Nymphadora, something flashed in his mind again but still couldn't remember what. The woman auror trainee said "please don't call me that. I prefer Tonks and nothing else."

Amelia continued "outside are senior auror Proudfoot and auror Savage. Because Sirius Black is on the loose I as well as Susan need an auror escort in case Sirius Black (Harry has a headache again) attacks. Senior auror Shacklebolt and auror trainee Tonks have my complete trust like I already said and anything you say in here would not leave this room without your approval."

Harry trusted Amelia, Susan and for some reason Tonks as she preferred to be called. He looked at Amelia and said okay "Amelia if you trust them so will I."

Susan asked, "Harry you don't mind me being here?"

"No Susan, otherwise I would ask you to leave, if you want to be here, I don't mind. Okay, Amelia, you ask for this meeting what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, Harry, first of all, I want to know more about last year. Could you tell me about it?"

"What do you want to know about last year?" Harry asked confused. Harry continues "I thought Susan could tell you everything you wanted to know. I don't know much more."

"Harry didn't you find the chamber of secrets, knew what 'monster' was down there saved young Miss Weasley life and saved the school. Ginevra Weasley if what Susan told me is correct is the younger sister of your friend Ron, correct?"

"Yes, Amelia Ron is my friend and Ginny is his younger sister" Harry replied ashamed.

Both Susan and Amelia noticed that Harry was ashamed. Before Amelia could say something Susan asked "why are you ashamed, Harry? You saved her life and school."

"Ron is my friend and Ginny is his younger sister. Even if Ron or one of his other brothers didn't look out for her, I should have done it or at least asked her how she was doing for her first year and I almost completely ignored her or at least it looked that way" Harry answered ashamed.

Amelia asked "maybe you could have Harry but that is your choice. Why does that matter?"

"Susan what did you hear about the chamber or what happened there?"

"Well, Harry not much only rumors. The only thing professor Dumbledore said was that there would be no more attacks because the culprit was stopped not caught but stopped. Right after that, the whole school was talking about it. Within the day there was a story that you and Ron went into the chamber with Professor Lockhart and send Neville to professor McGonagall for help.

But the story that most people believed was that Lockhart found the entrance and you, Ron and Lockhart went down because it was Ginny that was taken. Other people thought Ginny was taken and that was a mistake by you as Heir of Slytherin a mistake just like with Hermione" Susan said embarrassed.

Susan continued "there were students who thought that you went to save her and send Neville to professor McGonagall because he is almost a squib and would be killed or that you was afraid that Neville would be the hero instead of you because you are an attention glory and famous seeking hound. Most students thought that Neville ran away cowardly to Professor McGonagall."

"Well, Amelia and Susan I would tell you from the moment I, Neville and Ron split up. I only asked if you have question wait till the end if you don't mind. Both Amelia and Susan nodded.

"Okay together with Ron and Neville we saw the message at the wall when the students were ordered to go back to their common room. The message was … _her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_. We hide near the message and heard Lockhart saying that he knew where the entrance was. Hermione …" Harry stops for second and thinks about a petrified Hermione.

He thought about all the time he sat beside her in the hospital wing and then continue "found out that the monster was a basilisk." Both Susan and Amelia look shocked. Susan wanted to say something but decided against it.

"Me, Ron and Neville rushed to Lockhart's office to help however we can. When we reached the office, we saw that Lockhart was packing up all his stuff. There he told us that he never did all those things he wrote about. He wanted to attack us but we already got or wands pointed at him. It was known that the last time the chamber opened a girl died. I thought what if the girl never left." Susan almost shouted "Moaning Myrtle!"

Harry said "exactly. Me, Ron, Neville, and a forced Lockhart went to the girl's bathroom on the second floor. We were in luck Myrtle was in the bathroom. I asked her nicely what the last thing she remembered before dying. She told that she was crying because someone bullied her but she said that she heard a boy speaking in his own language hissing near the sink. The language was probably parseltongue I thought. She remembered wanted to scream to get out. The last thing she saw were yellow eyes."

"I was looking around the sinks and felt a snake symbol. Ron said "say something in parseltongue" so I did. After I said open the sink opened. There was a pipeline under it. Hermione also figured that one out. That was how the basilisk moved without being seen. We were planning to go down the pipe. We forced Lockhart and then Ron went and then Neville walked towards the pipeline and shuddered while walking. He was preparing to jump, but before he could I asked Neville to go to Professor McGonagall. First, he refused. I explained why he needed to go to Professor McGonagall."

"Ron needed to go because Ginny was his little sister and I needed to go because I was only one that can speak parseltongue and hoped to be at least a friend from Ginny. If I wasn't, I hoped to become next year I said. Neville said he could and want to be her friend too. We took Lockhart because we were with two, Neville was alone and needed to move fast. Neville understood that is why he needed to go. Neville was a little bit unhappy and a little bit happy but he left the bathroom and I jumped down."

"It was a long way down but when I landed Ron was already make sure Lockhart didn't try anything. There were snakeskins everywhere. We followed a few pipes. The snakeskins became longer and longer until Lockhart fainted. Lockhart tricked us and said that he was gifted at memory charms. He wanted to wipe our memory. His story was that he was too late to save Ginny and that I and Ron lost our mind when we saw her mangled body. He wanted to use the spell _'obliviate'_ on me first. We were lucky that Ron's wand was broken earlier and wasn't replaced. He cast the spell but the spell backfired because of the broken wand."

"He launched himself against the ceiling which caused a cave in. I was on one side, Ron and Lockhart on the other side but Lockhart lost his mind because of the spell he used. Ron said he was okay but Lockhart lost his memory and I said I was okay too. I asked if he could make an opening so when I got Ginny we could leave. He said okay Harry just please save Ginny. I replied of course Ron. I rounded a corner and there was a round door with snakes on them and said open in Parseltongue. It opened and just thought please Ginny be alive, please be alive."

 **For the chamber reread chapter two the chamber of secrets remembered until Harry thanked Dobby!**

Amelia and Susan looked shocked. Amelia asked "Harry can I have your memory of the whole event?"

"I guess so, how can I do that?" Harry replied. Amelia told him what he needed to do to extract the memory. Harry asked, "I want to give you another memory, to clear Hagrid."

"What do you mean Harry?" Susan asked. Amelia looked confused.

"The diary I talked about showed me a memory of Tom when he first opened the chamber and blamed Hagrid. Hagrid lost his wand when he was wrongly blamed. I think Hagrid at least deserves to carry a wand again."

"Harry I will review the memories and will let you know" Amelia replied will Harry extract the memories.

"I prefer to not do that again it feels weird and wrong. Do you have any questions?"

"It always is for the first time, Harry. I do have one questions."

"Of course, Amelia what is the question?"

"Why did you let the basilisk live or couldn't you kill him?"

"I had the chance when his fang ended in my arm and one got knocked out, I could have ended her right there by stabbing the sword through her head but she didn't want to do it all. She is free and promised not to attack students or staff unless there is a danger for students and staff inside the school. She will also protect the school of dangers on the outside."

"Okay I understand Harry but I don't think it is wise" Amelia replied.

"Auntie if Harry thinks it is okay, I think we should trust him he could talk to the basilisk," Susan said.

"Okay Susan if you trust Harry completely about the basilisk, I trust him too," Amelia said while writing it down.

"Harry, I have two questions," Susan said.

"Sure, Susan what is your first question?" Harry asked.

"Are you sure Dobby is free?" Susan directly asked.

"Yes, Susan I am sure why?"

"Dobby had a terrible life with the Malfoys I guess; you know how Draco is."

"Well, Susan you were right about that he told me some punishment over the year. What is your second question, Susan?"

"How could Hermione help you? I know you were always with her during the year. But you spoke before she helped you but she was petrified and yes, I also know that after she was petrified, you spend all your free time at her bedside in the hospital wing. So how could she help you?"

"Susan the day she was petrified she was coming out of the library with Penelope Clearwater and they were both petrified. Hermione already found out it was a basilisk that is how she and Penelope survived. She used a mirror to look around the corner. I didn't know it right then. Before Ron and I went to the chamber, I grabbed her hand, her other hand because I was standing at the other side with Neville. Ron sat down where I usually sat. When I sat, I always took her hand but in her other hand, she had a piece of paper. Is was a page from a book. The page talks about a basilisk and she wrote pipes on it. That how she helped me" Harry ended smiling. There was a knock on the door and Tonks opened it and nodded.

 **I end it right here. Otherwise, it will be way too long. In the next chapter the second and last part of the meeting come and Hermione's day the 14th August 1993 and shopping after it. I hope people like the change I made to make it easier to read. Please let me know in a review or PM or any pointers you have to make the reading even easier of anything else.**

 **If you want to see something in my story or have an idea for something let me know by PM. And I ask it again please review I am little disappointed in that, but I am happy with the followers and favorites so far.**


	5. The meeting part 2 and shopping

**A/N forgot the disclaimer again. I don't own anything except my own plot.**

 **Review answer** (their answer)

 **poobear1969** (Really good story keep with the fab work.)

Thank you I hope you like this chapter too.

 **.1** (I suggest fixing the formatting, the biggest reason why many stop reading is really the formatting and grammar. I suggest double-spacing your work. There is a reason why pretty much all college work wants you to double space; so it's easier to read.) Thank you for your review. I tried to fix the formatting and try to fix all grammar in this chapter at least.

 **Park850G** (1st question answer: My Dumbles preference is just someone who's gotten out of touch with other people because of his "Greater Good" vigilance. He's really totally unaware of Harry's treatment because of the "family's sacred" feelings of his own, so he never questions it. To sum it up, he's an absent-minded good guy that thinks that evil can only come from the enemies.

2nd question answer: I have only really seen that done well in just a few stories over the years.

3rd question answer: No comment other than that seems to be even harder to get right than the basilisk surviving.)

Thank you for your review. As for your first answer, I still not decided what kind of Dumbledore I would use. The second answer didn't you like it? If so, I am sorry I will not change it only try to fix the grammar and format. The last answer I have a few ideas if I would make them survive or alive again.

 **Fast Frank** (Myopia means near-sighted, therefore 20:(some number 20). Otherwise, the story is proceeding nicely) and (Good chapter!)

Thank you for your review I will look at near-sighted and I hope that you will also like this chapter.

 **I'm New** (Please don't add Ginny or Hermione to Harry's harem I hate them. Vote the second basilisk. And no on parents) and (Dog!)

I am sorry this story isn't for you. First Hermione and Ginny will be in Harry's harem. The basilisk survived and no second basilisk. The parents still not decided.

 **Wryyy** (who cares about Neville don't make a harem for him just focus on Harry), (1. good supportive Dumbledore, maybe become a mentor to him early on. I'm sick of the cliché manipulative Dumbledore don't make this another forgettable story.

2\. dead. him having a pet basilisk will give Harry a Gary Stu feel so no. make him strong on his own as a wizard but don't make him too overpowered or perfect.

3\. I love the idea of Lily coming back. Harry deserves that blessing. but don't bring James back Harry has to lose something on that night or that fateful day will be pointless and he won't have anyone to avenge for like I said not too perfect or all is gonna well. but NO Lily x Snape. greasy bastard got them killed in the first place.) and (geez fix the grammar and the overall structure it's hard to read this. also, no bashing.)

Three reviews I will try to answer. The first review I like Neville very much. True the focus will be Harry but for the plans, Neville would need at least two women. The second review

1\. Dumbledore not decided, but like the ideas keep them coming.

2\. Basilisk survived you should know now.

3\. Only Lily coming back is a possibility but not for the reason he needs to lose something on that night or that fateful day. I mean he lost his home and his childhood already and his family for years. He will still hate Voldemort may be a little bit less but with his abuse from the Dursley's he will still hate Voldemort. There will be certainly no Lily x Snape.

For the last review I tried to fix the format here, grammar I will need to look again I try to fix the grammar before I upload them. Bashing will certainly happen but there is a chance they will be redeemed.

 **Here starts the story.**

 **Chapter 5 The meeting part 2 and shopping**

Hermione was very anxious the whole morning and couldn't eat breakfast. She was very worried, today she could keep her best friend or lose him forever. She has been depressed for the last few days. She knew one thing for sure, that Harry her best friend was the only connection she had with Ron. Maybe someday Ron will be a friend but nobody could replace Harry as her best friend. Hermione hoped that Harry will still want to see her, talk to her, be her friend and if possible, still be her best friend.

Hermione didn't know why but she wanted to be just her (how Harry knows her) but still look her best for Harry. She didn't hear her parents yet. It was early for a Saturday. She was exhausted, she had trouble sleeping the last few days. Everything she thought about centered around one person, her Harry. She was worried the friendship was already over. She wrote a letter to Harry and normally Hedwig will come and get it but that didn't happen in the last few days. Was that a sign that it was already over? She didn't know and that was worrying her more. She always knew the answer or could look it up, but there was no book for this.

As soon as her parents woke up Hermione went to the bathroom, showered and got dressed. She runs downstairs straight to the kitchen. She wanted to go as soon as possible. Her parents tried to get her to be patient. Finally, when her parents told her they would go to London Hermione smiled for the first time since last Wednesday when she came home. Her mother told they need to do a few things at home and a few things in London before going to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione whined, "mom I need to go to Harry please. Just bring me there and I will wait inside Leaky Cauldron."

Mrs. Granger replied "no Hermione, you know we can't do that. Without you, we can't enter the Leaky Cauldron. We need to be in contact with you, skin contact to be precise."

Hermione looks sad, she knew her mother was right. She offered to help her parents and they accepted. They had a quick and early lunch because Mr. and Mrs. Granger saw the look on Hermione and knew that Hermione was having a very hard time. Finally, around 12:30 pm they went towards the car to go to London. After stopping at a few places and quickly gather the things Mr. and Mrs. Granger needed, Mr. Granger said to Hermione "now we can go to the Leaky Cauldron and I can meet this Harry."

Hermione smiled but looked at her dad and almost pleaded "please daddy don't be mad at Harry it was my fault, not his." Mr. Granger looks at his daughter and said: "Okay let go and see Harry."

Around 1:45 pm they parked their car across from the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione wants to run over but Mr. and Mrs. Granger hold her back until they walk in the Leaky Cauldron. She looks around and didn't see Harry. Hermione walks with her parents' right behind her towards Tom the barkeeper. She said 'hello Tom. Do you know where Harry is?"

Tom looks up and replies "hello to you too Miss …?"

Hermione says "Granger, Hermione Granger."

Tom replies "well hello to you Miss Granger. Mr. Potter is over there." Tom points to a room which is guarded by two men. Hermione thanks Tom and walks towards the door. Before she could reach the door, she got stopped by one of the men. The man says that no one can enter.

Hermione replies "I need to talk to Harry. Just let me in so I can speak to him." The man again said no one can enter.

Hermione says "let him know Hermione is here. At least let him know."

The man said "I cannot do that. This is a private meeting I cannot interrupt them for anyone."

Mr. Granger walks towards the man after hearing that and asks "why can't you interrupt them? Did Mr. Potter say that?" The man did not reply to that.

Hermione almost scream "let me in I need to see Harry," Hermione started sobbing a little bit. The other man knocks on the door.

The door opens and pink haired woman sticks her head out and she sees the crying girl and asks the man that spoke: "auror Proudfoot who is this and why is she crying?"

"Tonks, she wants to enter and see Ha- Mr. Potter. She says her name is Hermione Granger and I think these are her parents." Mr. and Mrs. Granger nod.

Tonks nod and close the door. After a small minute, the door opens and Tonks says "Miss Granger you can come inside with your parents."

 **14th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

While Hermione was traveling towards the Leaky Cauldron and arguing outside of the room the meeting moved on to the next thing Amelia wanted to discuss with Harry and hoped that Susan could help with that if it was necessary.

There was a knock on the door and Tonks opened it and nodded. Tom walks in with lunch and Amelia, Susan and Harry thanks, Tom. He also brought something to drink for the four aurors.

"Harry, I want to thank you for telling me about last year."

Susan looks shy and said "sorry Harry I should have defended you against other people especially against Hannah. She believed what Ernie said about people that can speak to snakes, but Hannah is my best friend and I did-"

Harry interrupted her with "it doesn't matter Susan. Only a few people trusted me I am glad you were one of them even if you didn't say it." Harry ended with a smile that made Susan blush as red as her hair.

Amelia smiles at that. Amelia clears her throat "Harry the second thing I want to talk to you about is your next school year. I want to talk about your electives and Hogsmeade. First of which electives did you choose Harry?"

Harry looks down and said "divination and care of magical creatures."

Susan decided to say nothing but Amelia says "I can understand care of magical creatures. Divination however…. Harry, maybe you would be happier if you take the study of ancient runes or arithmancy, I think you would like that more. I think you can take care of magical creatures, the study of ancient runes and arithmancy if you want."

Harry said, "no I chose divination and care of magical creatures and I am going to keep those electives."

"But Harry I think you could better take the study of ancient runes and Arithmancy. Care of magical creatures is okay but divination is not useful. Don't tell me you take the classes to get easy grades."

Harry knew it was true decided to not say that but said: "I chose the same classes as my friend Ron and Neville." Amelia looked a little bit shocked because of Neville. She knew his grandmother and guardian. She decided to let her know. She also knew Arthur Weasley but she didn't know if he minded what his youngest son would take. Augusta, however, did when regarding Neville.

Susan decided to say something "Harry are you sure, Ron is very lazy he is dragging you down. You could do so much better I just know it."

"Harry, I think you would be happier if you take the study of ancient runes and arithmancy" Amelia added.

"NO do you want me to lose my friends? NO, I chose my electives I will not change!" Harry thought about his relatives and what could happen if they knew that he liked his classes or even if he did well in them. Harry shuddered a little thinking about what happened in his younger years after his first test.

He did very good in the test and got punished for it. After that, he stopped doing well and always was lower than Dudley but enough to pass the grade. He remembered when he said he liked a class. He got a beating to not like it anymore.

Amelia saw that he was very angry and if she would push that this meeting will end badly. This meeting needs to end nicely for Susan's and Harry's sake. She knew she needs to tell Susan before she went to school, but that could wait for another day.

"Okay Harry, it is your choice we just thought about it." Susan as shocked that her auntie didn't continue trying to 'persuade' Harry, normally her auntie wouldn't stop until she was happy with the answer.

However, Amelia continued "Harry the other thing we wanted to talk about is Hogsmeade. I think it is better if you don't to Hogsmeade with Sirius Black on the loose."

By the name Harry again got a headache he sees Sirius and other man playing with a young him while his mother looks at them smiling. Harry started with "why? Why does it matter? I know Sirius Black was a follower of Voldemort but Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore so a follower should also be afraid. So, Sirius Black must be afraid of Dumbledore. Hogsmeade is close by Hogwarts so Dumbledore is close by I don't think Sirius Black is going to attack me. But it doesn't matter my relatives didn't sign my permission slip." Harry ended looking very disappointed. Harry noticed that Amelia almost not responded to the name Voldemort, Susan react less than most people.

Amelia noticed Harry's disappointed she said while putting a hand on his shoulder "I know you are disappointed but you will be safe from him. I should not say this; the minister and headmaster didn't want you to know but we think he might be after you. The guards in Azkaban said that Sirius Black mumbled in his sleep he is at Hogwarts. So, we want to keep you safe."

Again, at Sirius name things flashes his mind. This time he sees sitting on a couch with that other man and called him Moony. That turn towards him with a smile and said 'your cousin Dora should be here any minute to play with her favorite cousin."

"The last thing I actually wanted to talk about we already talked about it was Sirius Black. Just try to stay out of trouble and don't go after him."

Even with the flashes in Harry mind with his mother holding him and gave him without saying to his father. His father without saying gave him to Sirius. Harry replied, "why would I go after someone who wants to kill me."

Susan promised to her aunt not to talk about anything else until they were done speaking about last year, this year and Sirius Black. There was another knock and Tonks opened the door and nodded. Tonks walk towards Amelia and whisper something in her ear. "Harry a miss Granger is here to see you should we let her and her parents join us?" Harry nodded and Tonks sees it and walks back to let Hermione and her parents in.

Hermione walks inside and sees Harry smiling at her showing he wasn't mad at all. She throws herself at Harry. Harry ended on his back on the bench with Hermione on top of him. Hermione was hugging him with her signature hug. "Hello, Hermione how are you doing?"

Hermione responded saying sorry over and over again. She finally said in a small voice "I am so sorry about last Wednesday I should have remembered the time."

"No Hermione it was my fault I was exhausted and had a headache so I am sorry I snapped". Amelia clears her throat while smiling. Mrs. Granger also smiles while Mr. Granger gives Harry scowl. Emma sees it and gives Dan an elbow in his ribs.

Harry looks and blushed not only because a few people saw this but he could also feel Hermione turning into a beautiful young woman. "Hermione could please get off me?"

Hermione sees that she is lying on Harry and blushes. She gets up and stands up so Harry could sit and then moves over so Hermione can also sit. "Amelia let me introduce you to my best friend Hermione Granger. Hermione this is Ms. Amelia Bones, director of the DMLE at the Ministry of Magic and aunt from Susan Bones." Hermione cries happy tears hearing that her Harry still is her best friend and quickly dries them.

Amelia and Susan both shakes her hand and greets her. Susan and Hermione greet each other very friendly because they talked a bit over the last two years. Amelia sees that and is very happy knowing what will happen. Amelia asks Hermione "Miss Granger are that your parents?"

"Yes, please let me introduce my parents. This my father doctor Daniel Granger and that is my mother doctor Emma Granger." Pointing at her parents respectively. Her father explains that they are dentists and what dentist do because they were both muggles.

Harry greets Mrs. Granger and introduces himself to Mr. Granger. Harry offers both parents a seat. Susan, Hermione, and Harry started talking about classes while Amelia talks with Dan and Emma. Tom comes to get them another round of drinks. When they were done with their drink, they decided to go to Diagon Alley to get some supplies.

Auror trainee Tonks exit the room as first and gives the okay to senior auror Shacklebolt. Everyone else leaves the room after senior auror Shacklebolt and makes their way to back after Amelia paid Tom for their lunch and drinks, well the ministry paid.

Amelia opens the entrance and everybody walks through. Senior auror Proudfoot and auror Savage at the front and auror trainee Tonks and senior auror Shacklebolt at the back. The first store the group entered was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. All three teens needed a new set of robes and school uniform.

After two aurors looked through the store there wasn't anyone else besides Madam Malkin. Harry, Hermione, and Susan enter Madam Malkin's. Before Hermione's parents walk in after their daughter Amelia stops them. She calls auror trainee Tonks. Harry looks behind him and see it happening but was inside the store and couldn't hear what was said. Amelia leaves with Hermione's parents and three aurors.

The only auror is auror trainee Tonks. Tonks walks inside and told them that Amelia and Hermione's parents went to Gringotts to get some money and after that going to Amanuensis Quills that is right next door. After that Scribbulus Writing Instruments and Slug & Jiggers Apothecary if necessary and lastly Potage's Cauldron Shop. We will meet at Flourish and Blotts.

Madam Malkin waits until auror trainee Tonks is done telling Harry, Hermione, and Susan. Susan starts saying "okay auror trainee Tonks. Th-." Auror trainee Tonks interrupted Susan and said "you can just call me Tonks. I mean I am not here for official business unless protection and Tonks is much easier to say then every time saying auror trainee Tonks, so Tonks is okay."

Susan says "Okay au- Tonks. Thank you for letting us know." Madam Malkin interrupts them and first calls Harry for new robes and school uniform. Tonks starts talking with the girls while Harry gets measured by Madam Malkin. Madam Malkin says "okay Mr. Potter you grow a bit taller in the last two years and you also are a little bit bigger than two years ago. Also, a bit muscular then last time it seems." Madam Malkin smiles.

In the store, Susan giggles and blushes were Hermione only blushes. Tonks sees this and make sure she remembers for her boss and try not to laugh. Harry is done and got back. Madam Malkin decided to do the girls both at the same time. That would be easier.

Both Hermione and Susan go behind the screen. Madam Malkin measured them both and start saying "you both got a bit taller. It seems the skirt needs to be a bit longer and bigger and it seems that you certainly won't lack any attention from boys Miss Bones. Miss Granger, you are not the same as Miss Bones but I am sure you won't lack any attention either" Madam Malkin end with while giving a wink and smiling. Both girls blushing a little.

Tonks couldn't help but laugh. Both Susan and Hermione return back and see a very red-faced Harry who looks at them both doesn't look them in the eyes and looks at something else a little lower. Before he got caught, he looks at the ground feeling guilty. Madam Malkin looks at the measurements and said to them "the robes and school uniforms are done the 18th at the latest."

Harry mumbled a thank you, while Hermione and Susan smiled and also thanked her. Thirty minutes after Amelia, Hermione's parents and the aurors left Harry, Susan and Hermione were done by Madam Malkin. Harry said to Tonks that he needed to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get some more owl treats for Hedwig, his owl.

Tonks said "okay we first go to Eeylops Owl Emporium because Harry needs to get some owl treats for his owl. Does anyone else need something there?"

Susan answered with "yes auntie said after last year, my good grades and my choices in electives I could pick out an owl. I got some money from auntie I could use to buy an owl."

"Okay let's go to Eeylops Owl Emporium," Tonks answered with a smile.

As soon as they enter Eeylops Owl Emporium the teens start looking at owls. After almost 15 minutes Harry finds a barn owl which looks at him and then at Susan at lastly Hermione. He looks back at Harry and hoots. Harry doesn't know how or why but feels that this is the owl for Susan. Harry says lowly "hey do you want to go home with Susan?"

It looks like the owl nods and the owl flies to Susan and land on her head. Susan is panicking a little while Harry starts laughing but almost immediately stops when getting a dark look from Hermione and Susan. He also sees Susan really starting to panic and walks towards her. He looks at the owl and says "could please land on my arm, she doesn't like it when you land on her head."

The owl looks at Harry and looks down a fly towards Harry and land on his outstretched right arm. He looks at Hermione and Susan and said: "sorry that I laughed." Hermione and Susan both look at him and then looked at each other. They didn't give him a dark look anymore and the small smile said enough to Harry.

Harry said to Susan "I don't know why but I got a feeling that this owl should be your owl and that the owl would love to."

Susan looks at Harry and said "are you sure Harry. The owl landed on my head I was afraid he would pick me, build a nest in my hair or something."

Harry looks at the owl and nodded his head "I am sure Susan. Stick out your arm like mine. Now ask the owl to land on your arm" Susan followed what Harry said.

Susan looks at the owl and also feel something trying to tell her something. "Would you please land on my arm and not my head? I don't like it when you land on my head."

The owl hooted and flies the little distance to Susan and landed on her arm. At that moment Susan knew Harry was right and when to the register to get the owl, cage and some owl treats. Harry wanted to pay for Susan but Susan said: "no Harry I got the money."

Susan steps out with her new owl. The clerk at the register said that it is a female owl so Susan already started to think about a name. Tonks led the teens to Flourish and Blotts. Before they enter Susan ask Tonks if she could hold the cage while she goes to get her books for this year and wanted to look at some other books. Tonks agreed she would look after her owl until they leave Flourish and Blotts. Tonks was happy she did because the moment they walked in the store Hermione dragged Susan along while disappearing behind a bookcase.

Harry laughed a little bit seeing that. Tonks asks "is Hermione always like this?"

Harry looked at her and smiled saying "if we are in the library or a bookshop then yes, she is. You should see her when she is studying or find a new book."

Harry then said, "if you don't mind, I already got my books but I would like to look at some books." Tonks only smiled and nodded.

Harry walks towards the defence section and looks for some books. He sees _defence for a wizard_ and decides to grab it. He looks through it and he likes it and holds on to it, to buy. He also decided to buy a book called _shield and sword_. The book has defence and attack spells and also a small chapter about strategies and tactics. Harry walks over to the charm's sections. He likes charms and professor Flitwick. His eyes fall on a book with duel charms and remembered Hermione telling him the first year after the incident with the troll that professor Flitwick was a dueling champion before becoming a teacher. He decided also to buy that book.

He sees that next to the charms are two sections, one is arithmancy and the other one is on the study of ancient runes. He decides to look through some books from both opened the book from arithmancy for this year he sees something he remembered from the potions book. He put the book back and looks at the book of study of ancient runes this year and he opens it. He looks through the book and thinks back about Amelia and Susan's words.

Hermione walks up to him and said: "Harry are you taking ancient runes?" She asks seeing a book about ancient runes in his hands.

Harry asked back "no, why Hermione do you take ancient runes?"

"Yes, Harry and I also take Arithmancy, care of magical creatures, divination and also muggle studies" Hermione responded smiling.

Harry ask confused "Hermione, how could you take so many electives? Why muggle studies?"

Hermione responded with a smile and said "Professor McGonagall said she will make it work. And why muggle studies? I would be interesting to see how the magical world sees the muggles and the muggle world."

Hermione said while turned away from Harry looking for more books about ancient runes. Harry smiles while shaking his head that is his Hermione, his best friend. She always wants to know more.

Harry walks towards transfiguration bookcase maybe he sees something he likes. He didn't find something he liked for this year. The next bookcase was ancient runes and had other books than the small section of ancient runes mostly in rune script.

Harry decided to look through the books _an introduction to ancient runes_ and _an introduction to arithmancy_ maybe Amelia and Susan were right. Hermione is following the classes so he will still have at least his best friend with him. Tonks, Hermione, and Susan see him looking through the books and Hermione wants to walk to him but Susan stops her and shake her head.

Hermione looks confused and Susan dragged her away as far as she can to tell Hermione about the meeting and what he said about the classes. Susan said to let himself decide if he would take the classes or not. Hermione bites her bottom lip and after a minute nods her head but said that she would try to encourage him to choose both electives.

After an hour in the bookshop Amelia, Hermione's parents and the other three aurors returned. It seems that Amelia and Emma were having a good time talking with each other while Daniel was talking with senior auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry decided to buy both defence books, the dueling books, both introduction books without the girls knowing and a book about the Chudley Cannons for Ron. Right after Harry paid for his new books. Hermione appears with a stack of books almost as tall as she is. Susan walks beside her with only two books.

Mr. Granger says to Hermione "Hermione you can't buy all those books."

Hermione puts down the stack with books and looks to her father and said "daddy, please. I like all these books."

"Hermione you can choose 5 books that you want."

"Please mom and daddy, I want them all"

"No Hermione chose 5 books."

Hermione pouted but her father said, "no Hermione that would work right now." It took almost 15 minutes before Hermione chose 5 books. Her parents paid for the books. Directly after them, Amelia paid for Susan books. Harry looked at two books that Hermione reluctantly put away. Harry walks towards the clerk and said can you put both books in the back I will come tomorrow to pay for them. The clerk nods and with a wave of his wand the books disappear and the other rearrange itself in the bookcases. Harry didn't notice that both Mrs. Granger and Amelia see Harry do that and smile.

They all walk back to the Leaky Cauldron. Inside they said at a table to get one more drink. Amelia said "Emma and Daniel I want to thank you for today. I think we all learned a lot. Let me turn the supplies back to their original size. Oh, and Harry I will let you know about Hagrid's case."

Mr. and Mrs. Granger thanked Amelia while Amelia resized the supplies. Harry thanked Amelia to look into Hagrid's case. Amelia cast quick ' _tempus'_ and say "come quickly Susan we need to go. Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger, Miss Granger, and Mr. Potter I want to thank you for today. Mr. Potter, I want to thank you again for the meeting and please remember to be on your guard."

When Amelia ended Susan said her quick goodbyes and said she would see them 1st September on the train or by the coaches. Then she left with Amelia and all the aurors with the floo.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger looked with knowledge at the fireplace where Amelia. Susan and the aurors left the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Granger said, "she was right."

Harry looked at him and ask "what do you mean Mr. Granger?"

M. Granger looks at Harry and said: "Amelia talked with me and Emma about floo travel and said what it was, how it was done and how the travel feels."

A few minutes later the Grangers left. Mr. Granger shook hands with Harry. Mrs. Granger gave a small hug while Hermione gave him a very big hug letting him feel her happiness that they were still best friends. Harry, however, was blushing again because he could feel her becoming a woman. Hermione said "I will see you again soon Harry" and smiled.

Harry said goodbye to the Grangers and when they left, he went upstairs to put the book in his trunk and continued reading in the familial book. He got his dinner and after that started reading in the book _reptiles and their care_ to find a solution for the basilisk fangs.

 **I hope you will like it. From the next chapter, I will not post all review but I will answer it through PM. I will put a review before my story if I find it important or something like that.**

 **Please review or PM me with pointers or your thoughts about the story. Also, if you have any ideas for my story let me know and who knows maybe I use it if the one that has the idea agrees of course.**

 **The next chapter will follow Susan and Hermione coming home after the shopping, a surprise visit from at least one female character. For readers that want to see the Weasley's they will certainly be a big part of chapter 7 and will be back England and meet Harry in chapter 8 at the latest.**


	6. The mission, noticing and choices

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or characters only my own plot and story.**

Small A/N: I will add **place and date** when I think I need it or it would make it easier to follow when and where we are.

 **Chapter 6 The mission, noticing and choices**

 **14th August 1993, Bones Manor**

Amelia wanted to talk to Tonks immediately after Amelia, Susan and the four aurors walked through the floo. Amelia dismissed all the aurors except Tonks. Amelia told Susan to go to her room and put all her new things away. Susan runs upstairs. Amelia called a house elf for drinks in the study and make sure Susan will not interrupt her talk with Tonks.

Amelia and Tonks walk to Amelia's study. Amelia sits behind her desk and offers Tonks a seat and hand her a drink. Amelia begins with "auror trainee Tonks I think today went very well and give master auror moody my compliments and will let him know I think you will be a fine auror."

Tonks smiled and responded with "thank you, boss." Amelia smiled back and said, "let's hope you pass the last tests in the first week of September and in December, but now I want to know your observation of Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and my niece Miss Bones especially how they interacted with each other."

Tonks started as soon as Amelia, Hermione's parents and the other three aurors left to Gringotts. She talked about the interaction between the three teens inside Madam Malkin's and the blushing from all the teens. Because they were the only one there all of them heard what Madam Malkin said. After that, she took a sip of her drink. Tonks decided to ask a question "Boss when we were at the Eeylops Owl Emporium because Harry needed to get some owl treats and Susan to get her very own owl, something weird happened with Harry."

"What happened auror trainee Tonks?" Amelia asked Tonks.

"When Harry bought the owl treats, he helped Susan looking for an owl while Hermione was walking right behind Harry and looking at some owls but stayed close to Harry, but that was not the weird part. Harry noticed a barn owl he walked towards it and looks like he said something to the owl. The owl landed on Susan's head. Harry was laughing very hard and I was trying very hard not to laugh but succeeded. Harry got two darks looked and immediately apologized to the two girls. I couldn't stop laughing at that but they didn't notice. Harry helped her to ask the owl to get off her head and to land on his arm. The owl did what Harry asked. Harry said to Susan that this should be her owl that he somehow could feel it. Susan asks if Harry was sure he assured here he was. When Susan asked to land on her arm and not her head the owl complied. The moment the owl landed on her right arm Susan said that Harry was right."

Amelia looked surprised "so Harry chose the owl for Susan but only after he talked with the owl?"

Tonks replied "it's kind of looks like it, but surely that can't be true. An owl would only listen to his or her owner and that only when delivering a letter. That owl was not Harry's owl and listened to Harry and then to Susan before Susan bought the owl and became the owl's owner." Amelia only thought one word 'Hedwig'.

"Let's continue with the story auror trainee Tonks."

"Of course, boss. After Eeylops Owl Emporium we went to the meeting point, Flourish and Blotts. It looks like Hermione loves books. I asked Harry is Hermione was always like that and Harry said she was always like that in a library or a bookshop and maybe even 'worse' when she finds a new book or was studying. Hermione directly dragged Susan away and Harry went looking for some books because he already had his schoolbooks."

"Boss if you ask me after this observation about how they interacted with each other I should say the can become really good friends' maybe even best friends. May I ask why I was to observe them?"

"Auror trainee Tonks you don't need to know."

"But Boss ple….."

"I said no auror trainee Tonks you don't need to know it, but that is because until Mr. Potter is safely on the Hogwarts Express I want you to shadow him to make sure he is safe. It is important that he doesn't know you are shadowing him, I don't think Mr. Potter would like that. However, because of your skill, you are the best woman for the job."

"Okay Boss" Tonks replied trying not to show her disappointment of not knowing why she needed to observe Harry and expected to keep him safe.

"Auror trainee Tonks that would be your mission for the rest of August starting immediately. I would send you some information you should know about Mr. Potter mostly about his friends. Everybody he talks to and if you don t know who try to find out, how is your choice but never let him know that you are you. Here is a bag of galleons enough to cover your expenses when you stay in the Leaky Cauldron where you, of course, would be staying because Mr. Potter is staying there."

"Okay Boss I need to get a few things from home but then I will directly get a room in the Leaky Cauldron after that."

"Okay auror trainee Tonks when you get a room, try to get a room as close to Mr. Potter as you can. He is staying in room 14."

"Okay Boss I will start the mission directly" Tonks replied and after that Tonks used the floo to get to her home gather some clothing from her house.

Amelia wondered why Dan and Emma Granger never spoke about the basilisk. Was it because Hermione didn't tell them or thought Emma and Dan she didn't know? She said she was the director of DMLE she would expect a question why she didn't intervene. She didn't know anything about the attacks. Susan didn't send her anything about the attacks or that the attacks stopped.

Dumbledore didn't let any information get out to the students until Susan's friend from the same year and house Justin Finch-Fletchley was petrified and that almost the whole school accused Harry and Susan explained why. Susan was afraid Harry would be sent to Azkaban if they couldn't find out who did it because she never believed Harry would do that. She wished she went to Harry's defence but was glad he wasn't mad at Susan. Amelia knew that Susan was a little mad and ashamed of herself, Susan told so her herself.

Amelia decided that is as not her place to tell about that or about a troll what Susan told before her second year. She knew Susan wouldn't say anything to Hermione's parents. Amelia decided also to not tell Hermione's parents and give Hermione the time to tell them herself.

Amelia called Susan down and both went to get dinner. Amelia wasn't certainly now was the right time. She decided to not talk about it now. Susan said, "auntie is everything alright?" Amelia didn't respond. Susan asks again. This time Amelia looks up.

"Yes, Susan everything is alright I was thinking about something unimportant." Amelia hoped Susan didn't see through the half-truth. Susan gave her a look Amelia gave as she didn't believe something but Susan didn't say anything just shrugged and returned eating.

After dinner, Amelia said to Susan "Susie why don't you go upstairs and make sure you have done your homework for the summer."

"But Auntie, I already did it."

"Why don't you look through the new books of your electives?"

"Okay, auntie I will read some of my books."

"Great Susie but don't go to bed too late either okay?"

"Okay, Auntie already good night." Susan stands up hugs Amelia and went to her room.

"Kimmy?" Amelia calls her house elf.

"Yes, mistress?"

"Kimmy, could you get me some parchment, ink and a quill?"

"Of course, mistress." Kimmy disappears and appears less than a minute later with the parchment, ink and a quill.

"Thank you, Kimmy."

"Does mistress need anything else from Kimmy?"

"Not right now Kimmy."

Amelia starts writing a letter to Augusta Longbottom and Arthur Weasley. Both letters look especially the same except the greetings and names from Neville and Ron.

 _Dear Madam Longbottom/ Mr. Weasley,_

 _I send this letter because I heard from a friend of your grandson/son what electives he chose. If you act on this information is, of course, your decision. Neville/ Ron decided to take care of magical creatures and that is, of course, a good elective and useful for most jobs, but I also heard that he decided to take divination. I don't know about you but I am sure Neville/ Ron don't benefit from the class in any way. I advise you to talk to him and try to sway him to take one or two other electives._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Madam Amelia Bones_ _  
_ _Director of the DMLE, Ministry of Magic_ _  
_ _Regent of House Bones_

Amelia decided for a formal letter to both to make sure that she meant it. She called Kimmy and to send one owl with the letter for Madam Longbottom. Arthur Weasley worked for her because the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office was a part of the DMLE with an own head which is Arthur Weasley. She knew he was in Egypt at the moment but will return to work on 25th August. She will send the letter that morning to Arthur's office.

Amelia was taking a drink in her study and starting thinking about when telling Susan and how would she react, she hoped well, there were sings she would but still who knows.

She will look a Rubeus Hagrid's case, she promised Harry after all. She got the memories and decided to watch it. After almost 15 minutes she sat down again and put some facts together on parchment and put the memories back in the vail and took a few sips of firewhiskey. She would take action tomorrow. Maybe she could get Rubeus Hagrid's case in the wizengamot before the end of September.

The summer break ended 22nd August and the first meeting of the Wizengamot had would be the next day. She could then enter the case but she needed two Wizengamot members to support here claim otherwise it could be thrown out it depended on the minister and the chief warlock. Is she got two more votes, the minister and chief warlock could not throw it out of court! She started thinking about who could support her claim.

The first in her mind was Augusta Longbottom. She was a good friend and she would want justice. The alliance they had before the first wizarding war against Volde- Voldemort would support her but with all the dead the alliance died, but she still mostly supported Amelia. Amelia knew she was seen as just and wanted justice so was Augusta.

The problem was the second from the old alliance almost everybody chose sides so the only people she could trust where the neutral houses. She needed one but who? She could think about it; it was only the 14th she had a week to think about it. If she could get more houses together maybe she can rebuild the old alliance partly because the Potter heir was back in the wizarding world but that could wait for later. If she wants to rebuild it, she needed Harry and she could get his trust with Hagrid's case.

Kimmy appears before Amelia saying "sorry to disturb you mistress but the young mistress is ready for bed and wants to say to you good night."

"It is no problem Kimmy I was planning to go upstairs to make sure she would go to bed and also I was planning to do that, I need to go to the office early tomorrow. I will need breakfast tomorrow at 06:30 am if that is possible."

Kimmy said "of course mistress. Anything else Kimmy can do for mistress?"

"No thank you, Kimmy. I will retire for the night after I said good night to Susan and you of course. Good night Kimmy make sure you retire soon too with Kenny." Kimmy bows and disappear. Amelia smiled and walk upstairs to say goodnight to Susan and then retire to her own room and go to sleep.

Susan knew her auntie kept something from her. She, of course, didn't know what but decided if it was important her auntie will tell her. So, it was not important or it could wait for another time.

 **14th August 1993, Heathgate, Hampstead** a little over 4 miles north of London

Hermione was frowning on the way back from London to her house when her mother said: "are you still mad you couldn't get all the books?"

Hermione directly mumbled looking out of the window "yes, all the books were great I couldn't choose."

Mr. Granger stops in front of a traffic light. Mrs. Granger whisper so quietly only her husband could hear her "you better not have a problem with Harry. Look in your rear-view mirror."

"Hermione were you happy to see Harry again?"

Hermione directly looked at her mother in the rear-view mirror. She looks very happy. "Yes, mom I love to see Harry and was so happy he wasn't mad at me. He still called me his best friend, his Hermione. That means he is still my Harry, my best friend." Mrs. Granger smiles at this. Hermione only thought about Harry not noticing her own words about HIS Hermione and MY Harry. When she thought about Harry, she comes across the memories of the troll and the basilisk. She decided that she would not tell them maybe after this school year or next she couldn't decide. The only thing she knew was that it could wait to tell them.

The Grangers decide to get two pizzas from a pizzeria near their home. They didn't have enough time to cook so they decided to order take out. Before the pizza's arrive Hermione takes her new books upstairs to her room and put them in her bookcase to a shelf she already cleared for new books. She decided she needed a new bookshelf or a new bookcase.

After the pizza's Hermione said she will go upstairs and read some of her new school years books. She would tell them good night later that evening.

Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger were talking about Hermione and Harry after Hermione went upstairs. Mrs. Granger was happily talking about what she had seen today and Hermione's reaction afterward with the mention of Harry's name. Silently thinking that her daughter was in love but decided to not say that to her husband. Mr. Granger was not overly happy but was happy that his daughter was at least happy again.

 **15th August 1993, Longbottom Manor**

Augusta was sitting at the breakfast table with breakfast and tea with a letter in her hand. She directly called a house elf, "Tandy."

"Yes mistress, what can Tandy do for mistress?"

"Tandy, could you please ask Neville to come here?"

"Yes mistress, Tandy will tell the young master to come here."

Tandy disappeared and a few minutes later Augusta sees Neville entering the room. "Good morning grandmother."

"Good morning Neville. I asked you here because I heard that you chose two electives. Is that correct?"

"Yes, grandmother I am taking two electives is that okay?" Neville responded lowly afraid what his grandmother will say.

Augusta noticed that Neville was nervous. "Neville it would be alright if it wasn't for the electives that you chose. I heard that you are taking care of magical creatures and divination. That is correct isn't it?"

"Yes, grandmother" Neville sad staring at the ground.

"Neville why would you take divination? Care of magical creatures could be useful but divination isn't. I advise you to drop divination and take the study of ancient runes or arithmancy preferably both."

Neville was still staring to the ground not knowing what to say. Before he could respond his grandmother continued. "As future head of the most ancient and most noble house at least take the study of ancient runes because all the wards around the manor are made by our family with the use of (ancient) runes. As future head of the house, you need to learn about wards and ancient runes are used in the most powerful (ancient) wards like on this manor. The elective the study of ancient runes will help you greatly with that."

Neville knew there were wards around Longbottom Manor and the ground around it. He was thinking very hard and decided! "Okay grandmother I will send professor McGonagall a letter to add the study of ancient runes or would you prefer I drop divination?"

Augusta directly said, "drop divination and think about arithmancy."

"But grandmother I already decided to take ancient runes," Neville said in a small voice.

"And you will think about also taking Arithmancy," Augusta said in a normal voice

"But gran-"

"And that is finale" Augusta said with a loud voice.

"Yes, grandmother" and Neville left the room to go to his room to write a letter to Professor McGonagall. Before he started writing he thought about writing a letter to Harry about his change and if he wanted to change too. Harry was an heir almost like him. He knew Ron would not change because the study of ancient runes was not an easy class to pass. Ron is lazy and will not change an easy pass class for a 'hard' class.

Neville thought about the friendships he had. Harry was his friend probably a best friend. Ron, Seamus, and Dean were his friends but certainly not better than Harry. Hermione and Parvati, he could see as a friend maybe her sister Padma too. Lavender and Fay the other girls in Gryffindor in his year were nice but he couldn't really call them friends, yet he hoped.

Neville hoped Harry would join him as probably the only Gryffindor's to take ancient runes. Harry should take it too as last member and heir of a most ancient and most noble house. His grandmother told him to not talk with Harry about his family and the importance of his house because Harry never did and he, of course, knew about his family. Neville doubted that but didn't want to risk his grandmother's anger and Harry's friendship.

Neville's grandmother secretly hoped to reform the alliance with Harry Potters help. The alliance was always just but after the Potters dead and her son and daughter in law hurt. It was difficult to maintain and several tried to lead but it didn't work and the alliance disappeared and every house went his own way. She thought most joined another alliance but she couldn't be certain.

Neville started to write two letters, his first one to professor McGonagall with his request and favor.

 _Professor McGonagall,_

 _I hope I could change one of my electives for the new school year. If it is still possible, I would like to drop divination and take the study of ancient runes. My grandmother said an heir would need to know it and that is why I decided to take it. When my grandmother said an heir would need to know it, I thought about Harry who didn't choose it. I hope you could convince Harry to take it or let him consider to take it. I just know that if anyone could change is mind it would be his head of the house. I also hope if I could get some information about Arithmancy because I am doubting about taking Arithmancy and would like to decide later if that is possible?_

 _I hope to receive an answer at your earliest convenience._

 _Kind regards,_ _  
_ _Neville Longbottom_ _  
_ _Heir of house Longbottom_

Neville looked at his letter and was happy with it. He grabbed a second parchment and started writing his letter to Harry.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I had a talk with my grandmother and she thought it would be better if I take the study of ancient runes instead of divination. When she explained why I understand. I thought if you like you would like to join me. I think if we work together, we could pass the class with relative ease. If we take the study of ancient runes is also a very useful skill and I heard many jobs would appreciate that knowledge._

 _I ask for you to join this instead of divination because Ron would never change an easy pass class for a class where you really need to work. I know we first said we take divination and care of magical creatures, but that was mostly what Ron wanted we just agreed._

 _I hope you agree with it because I think we both would like it and I see you as a very good friend and I hope you see me like that too? I would like a good friend and to be honest you are my best friend to take the study of ancient runes with me. I hope you see me as a good friend at least? Please think about ancient runes we could take it together so we certainly have a good friend in the same class and maybe Arithmancy I am not sure to take it. Please think about both classes?_

 _I hope to see you on the train._

 _Hopefully your good friend,_

 _Neville_

Right when he was done, he saw a snowy owl tapping on his window. Neville heard about it from Hermione last year when he was with Harry and Hermione before she was petrified. He didn't believe it until now. The snowy owl was certainly Hedwig but how could she know I was writing a letter to Harry? None of the other owls knew when someone writes a letter to their owner only Hedwig somehow always knew, but only went to friends from Harry Hermione said last year.

He quickly let Hedwig in and landed on the desk after that she hoots. Neville felt it almost like it is a friendly hoot. Neville remembered how Hedwig react when she delivered Harry nimbus 2000 to him. Everybody that tried to touch it she tried to bite Neville included. Neville was a little afraid of owls certainly of Hedwig. Hedwig again hoots and walk towards Neville on the desk. Neville felt less afraid and reach out his hand trembling a little and pets Hedwig who slightly leans into Neville's hand. Neville was happy and after that gave Hedwig the letter and Hedwig quickly left.

Neville went to the Owlery after that and send the message to McGonagall.

 **15th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry was reading the entire morning in his book went he noticed Hedwig was away when he woke up. He was thinking about his electives while trying to read the book. Around 10 am he put the book down to think about his electives without distraction. It looked like he was only thinking about for half an hour when Harry looks at the time and saw it was almost 1 pm and decided to go downstairs to get lunch. He was having a hard time deciding about the electives. Amelia and Susan pushed him to change electives and he would certainly have a friend in ancient runes and arithmancy is he chose to take the class.

After lunch, he went back upstairs to read the book about replies and their care. Harry had a hard time finding a solution for Medusa he decided to leave the chapters about basilisks for another time. It was about basilisk but not really to care for a basilisk, Harry opened his door and he sees Hedwig returned with a letter. He was surprised who would send him a letter. Harry opened the letter and read.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I had a talk with my grandmother and she thought it would be better if I take the study of ancient runes instead of divination. When she explained why I understand. I thought if you like you would like to join me. I think if we work together, we could pass the class with relative ease. If we take the study of ancient runes is also a very useful skill and I heard many jobs would appreciate that knowledge._

 _I ask for you to join this instead of divination because Ron would never change an easy pass class for a class where you really need to work. I know we first said we take divination and care of magical creatures, but that was mostly what Ron wanted we just agreed._

 _I hope you agree with it because I think we both would like it and I see you as a very good friend and I hope you see me like that too? I would like a good friend and to be honest you are my best friend to take the study of ancient runes with me. I hope you see me as a good friend at least? Please think about ancient runes we could take it together so we certainly have a good friend in the same class and maybe Arithmancy I am not sure to take it. Please think about both classes?_

 _I hope to see you on the train._

 _Hopefully your good friend,_

 _Neville_

After Harry read the letter, he thought about it. Harry knew if Neville said his grandmother thought something, he was probably pushed or ordered, but still Neville like to take the study of ancient runes it seems. Harry put the letter down and lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling and started thinking about his choice for electives. Again, he started thinking if Amelia and Susan were right and if he chooses ancient runes, he would have both Neville and Hermione in the class and maybe Susan.

 **16th August 1993. Hogwarts castle north of Inverness**

Professor McGonagall was looking through to the letter that was sent to her the last week. She only returned this morning after a little vacation and staying at her ancestral house for a few days. She looked through the letters. She noticed a letter on which she recognizes the handwriting and opened the letter.

 _Dear Professor McGonagall,_

 _I hope I could change one of my electives for the new school year. If it is still possible, I would like to drop divination and take the study of ancient runes. My grandmother said an heir would need to know it and that is why I decided to take it. When my grandmother said an heir would need to know it, I thought about Harry who didn't choose it. I hope you could convince Harry to take it or let him consider to take it. I just know that if anyone could change is mind it would be his head of the house. I also hope if I could get some information about Arithmancy because I am doubting about taking Arithmancy and would like to decide later if that is possible?_

 _I hope to receive an answer at your earliest convenience._

 _Kind regards,_ _  
_ _Neville Longbottom_ _  
_ _Heir of house Longbottom_

She thought about advising Harry before the summer about the electives because he was to be the new Lord Potter and currently heir Potter. It looked like Harry didn't know anything about it. She remembered going to Albus and said he didn't tell Harry about how important and influential the most ancient and most noble house of Potter was and still is. He wants to give Harry a normal childhood just like Neville. Augusta was regents of house Longbottom and waited in teaching Neville about the head of house Longbottom until he passed his OWL's or at least until Neville was in his OWL year Augusta told her a long time ago after Frank's and Alice's mental health didn't improve. Harry didn't have that luxury as he was the last of his house. She, however, agreed with Albus on waiting to tell Harry.

She decided to go talk to Harry. She got parchment for four letters. She really wanted to help one of her cubs. She first wrote a letter to professor Trelawney informing her that Neville Longbottom will not be following divination. Then she wrote a letter to professor Babbling informing that Neville Longbottom decided to follow the study of ancient runes.

The next letter she wrote was important. She didn't know if she could convince Harry to drop one class or take another. She had an idea that could help. She started to write a letter to Harry. She still thinks she failed Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermione their first year and mostly Ginny last year.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I would like to have a meeting on the 18th August in the Leaky Cauldron around 3 pm. I needed to speak to you on an important matter. If there is no problem you don't have to respond. If you can't or prefer another time or place would you please respond with the time and place. It is important that we have a meeting before the 1st September._

 _I would like to tell you something about your parents that will maybe change how you look at certain things. You can ask me about your parents in the meeting if there is time after the important matter has been discussed._

 _I hope to see you on the 18th._

 _Yours sincerely,_ _  
_ _Professor Minerva McGonagall_ _  
_ _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _  
_ _Head of Gryffindor House_ _  
_ _Transfiguration professor_

Professor McGonagall used the Hogwarts seal on the letter and ask a house elf to make sure an owl delivered it. She grabbed the last parchment and started writing first the address on the envelope. She started writing a small letter. It would only hold the place and time. Hermione will be there; she has a thirst for knowledge and very curious so professor McGonagall knew she would be there.

 _Dear Ms. Granger,_

 _I would like to invite you to a meeting at the Leaky Cauldron on the 18th August. The meeting will be at 3 pm. It is an important matter in which in need your help. If the place of time will change, I will let you know. I prefer if you don't tell anybody about the meeting or that you will be present at the meeting if somebody knows._

 _Yours sincerely,_ _  
_ _Professor Minerva McGonagall_ _  
_ _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _  
_ _Head of Gryffindor House_ _  
_ _Transfiguration professor_

Professor McGonagall again used the Hogwarts seal and ask again a house elf to send it with an owl.

 **16th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry decided to not think about his electives right now and first finding something that could help Medusa. He was halfway done through the book. He started to wonder if she was Salazar Slytherin's snake maybe he could help. There were so many paintings in Hogwarts. Somewhere in Hogwarts, there should be a painting from the founding four and that would include Salazar Slytherin.

He decided to look and ask around if somebody maybe knew. He didn't remember if there was a painting from Salazar Slytherin in the Slytherin common room. There was almost nobody but Draco there last Christmas but his and a very nervous Neville attention was only focused on Draco so they didn't look around.

Harry was shocked out of his memory by picking sound at the window. Harry looked up and see an unknown owl. Harry opened the window and the owl dropped the letter. Harry let the owl sit on the perch next to Hedwig. Hedwig was not happy with the unannounced guest.

Harry gave some owl treats to the owl. Harry saw that Hedwig was unhappy and gave her a few owl treats and pat her head and rubbed her neck and he saw Hedwig relax and pushing her head at Harry. Hedwig normally did that if she was happy or needed affection. He read the letter and he said to the owl "it is okay I don't need to send something back." The owl left directly after that. He looked at the letter again and looked it over.

 _Dear Mr. Potter,_

 _I would like to have a meeting on the 18th August in the Leaky Cauldron around 3 pm. I needed to speak to you on an important matter. If there is no problem you don't have to respond. If you can't or prefer another time or place would you please respond with the time and place. It is important that we have a meeting before 1st September._

 _I would like to tell you something about your parents that will maybe change how you look at certain things. You can ask me about your parents in the meeting if there is time after the important matter has been discussed._

 _I hope to see you on the 18th._

 _Yours sincerely,_ _  
_ _Professor Minerva McGonagall_ _  
_ _Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_ _  
_ _Head of Gryffindor House_ _  
_ _Transfiguration professor_

He didn't know why but professor McGonagall wanted to see him. The most important part was that professor McGonagall going to tell something about his parents. He was confused about why professor McGonagall never said anything about his parents, but it looked like she knew things about his parents.

 **I must confess did chapter was not what I really wanted. I got a bit side-tracked. It was just that when I started at the chapter, I knew what I wanted but a few things expanded more than I expected. The next chapter McGonagall will have her meeting with at least Harry after that the real female character I wanted to come by. A (little) bit about the Weasley's vacation with a little bit of chapter 2 and Ginny's change in view of Harry from the-boy-who-lived to just Harry (with a people saving thing complex and a little bit of the-boy-who-lived) also what Amelia already did for Hagrid's case.**

 **Please review or PM, I like to know what you think about my story.**


	7. Hagrid, friends, robes and electives

**Chapter 7 Hagrid, friends, robes and electives**

 **17th August 1993, Bones manor**

Amelia woke up early and directly started working on the case for Hagrid. She hopes that Hagrid gets his wand privileges back and maybe a compensation of some sort. She hoped if it worked Harry will trust her and she needed Harry to trust her.

Amelia calls Kimmy and lets Kimmy tell Susan that she would be in the study most of the day and could not be interrupted. Amelia also told Kimmy that breakfast and lunch for her need to be brought to the study unless she wasn't in her study anymore. Kimmy nodded and popped away to tell Susan.

Amelia walked downstairs greeted Susan and walked into her study. She looked again at all the facts and decided to look through Harry's memories one more time to make sure she had all the facts right and the confession of Tom Riddles memory in the diary.

After looking through the memories she was sure that she had all the facts and already needed a drink. Now she needed to get the notes of the trial when Hagrid was wrongly convicted it seemed. She could get the notes today but will wait for tomorrow. She started thinking 'what could help her to make sure the case would not be thrown out. She needed at least someone who second her motion to consider it.'

'If she only had one the chief warlock, minister of magic or undersecretary could throw out, the motion. If she had a third two of the former three could throw it out but if she had four or more it was almost impossible to throw the motion out. She knew that the chief warlock Dumbledore would almost certainly not throw the motion out. The undersecretary would certainly do so and the minister will probably follow his undersecretary.' Amelia needed at least a fourth member to support her.

If it was a normal case, she only needed a second or a third, but this was a case with a trial and conviction, to review it, you needed good support. She was happy that Harry was able to focus on the confession and not on the surroundings. The Wizengamot didn't need to know where Harry got them. She knew that the last confession was given by Tom Riddle, but Harry was vague about the first one. He said something about a diary it was probably written in it, but he should have read it and not be able to see it also how could Tom Riddle get out of the diary and talk.

So many things about dairy were weird even for magic. Harry said that he lost it the diary but Amelia doubted it but that could wait. Amelia had the facts, a plan all she needed was support but she couldn't do that before the summer recess was over. She could ask but she didn't want it to get out before she had the trial notes and anything else associated with the case.

She wanted to leave her study but suddenly saw her lunch. She looked and saw that it was 3 pm. She was so busy that she forgot about her lunch. She levitated the lunch behind when she walked towards the kitchen. She sat down at the kitchen table and started eating her late lunch.

Meanwhile, Susan was lightly reading in her books for the upcoming year. She decided to use her new owl to ask Hannah, her best friend if she wants to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow (18th). She got a response a few minutes before 3 pm that she could. She asked Kenny to let her know when her Aunt would leave her study.

After a few minutes, Kenny already returned to let Susan know. Susan ran downstairs and see her Aunt in the kitchen. Susan asked "auntie could you get Hannah and her mom tomorrow morning (18th), she will go with me to Diagon Alley and get my new robes will she with her mom get her supplies for the upcoming year.

Amelia looked at her and smiled and said: "sure if her mom doesn't mind and don't forget I will need to get some Aurors to protect you." She hated to think Sirius would do that. She knew Sirius Black and he was one of the best the Auror corps ever had. He also was training to be a hit wizard together with James Potter. They would both be a licensed hit wizard in December the year James Potter was killed with his wife and Sirius Black got incarcerated.

She lovely thought about Sirius Black. She loved him dearly but she first wanted a good career or at least wait until Voldemort was gone. It wouldn't look like that will happen soon in the autumn of 1981. Suddenly Voldemort was gone and she had a few close calls in the last months. She knew that as soon as she saw Sirius, she would tell how much she loved him, she didn't know if he was but the smiles that he direct at her, the flirting and always greeting her first before anyone else accept James but that was okay. The first time he saw him when he was brought in by Allister 'Mad-eye' Moody.

Susan groaned a little bit which got Amelia out of her thoughts. "Okay, auntie but could you get Auror trainee Tonks she was fun" Susan smilingly said.

Amelia was still a little dazed by her memories. She started "Sur- ah no sorry but Auror trainee Tonks has another mission, but I will get you a few other Aurors you know and like, I promise." When Susan mentioned the Auror trainee Tonks she thought about Tonks in the Leaky Cauldron watching Harry.

"Okay, Auntie, Hannah already agreed so did her mother" Susan replied smiling.

Amelia smiled slightly "okay Susan I will get her and her mother after that I will send an Auror escort tomorrow morning when I am at the office." Susan thanked her and run upstairs again to continue with reading and other things.

 **17th August 1993, Heathgate, Hampstead**

Hermione was happy when she woke up. Her thoughts about last Saturday replayed over and over in her mind. She got a little sad when she could hear Harry over and over saying 'she is my best friend.' She didn't know why she was happy but also a little sad she should be very happy that they were still friends and even more he apologized what was mostly her fault and they silently agreed they both were at fault, but Hermione knew that she was mostly at fault.

That didn't explain why she was sad. She couldn't figure out why she got mad at not knowing but tried to forget for now and start reading one of the things she loved. When she thought about the love she got sad again, but she didn't see the connection.

She started reading more of her new books and some of her old books to be ready for a new year at Hogwarts.

 **17th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry was happy for a change because of course Sirius Black who was out to kill him. He was told by the director of the DMLE but somehow, he thought she was wrong but he didn't know why. He dreamed about all of his flashed imaged in his mind but why? He just didn't know. There was something in seeing all those images but there were few images he didn't see before but that was mostly his mother and father.

Harry decided to put those thought out of his head. He pulled out parchment and started taking things out of the book on reptiles and their care to discuss with Medusa what could help with her fangs that because of the fight she lost. Harry was at least hoping that Medusa was right that she was healed. He wanted to help her but she was certain with rest she would be fine. He hoped she was right; she was innocent because she was forced. She was innocent just as innocent as Ginny.

Harry looked at his trunk and saw a glimpse of the fangs and the bracelet for Ginny. He thought it was his fault not for Medusa the basilisk but certainly for Ginny writing in that damn dairy and then he knew it. First talking with Ginny one on one and after that, he would see, but Ginny needed to know that I still don't blame her and Hermione also didn't if what Hermione said on the trip home was right. Ron was asleep and Neville was looking for the loo. Ginny didn't take the train home.

Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall thought it was a better idea, but Harry trusted Professor McGonagall more than Professor Dumbledore so he didn't say anything. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley assured Harry that Ginny will be fine and continue her schooling at Hogwarts next year (this year) as someone in her second year. She had passed the tests so there was no problem there.

Harry decided to grab his book about goblins and go downstairs and get a drink and enjoy it, maybe after the drink he goes to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to get ice cream, but first, he needed to continue in the book about goblins, he just wanted to.

Harry didn't notice and woman at the bar that keeps looking at him and makes sure there were no threats. The woman was Tonks transformed to not draw attention. She hoped Harry wouldn't be hard to follow but he was a young man why would he sit almost the whole day in his room of downstairs and not go outside. Tonks said to herself "easy Tonks you only just started shadowing him maybe he will go to Diagon Alley more in the next days." She sighed and started to focus again.

 **18th August 1993, Bones manor**

Susan was waiting in the kitchen eating breakfast, A few minutes ago her aunt left to get Hannah and her mother. She would go to Diagon Alley today and asked Hannah along. Hannah wasn't happy she wasn't invited hen Susan went with Harry and Hermione but Amelia didn't want to bring anyone but she finally relented and allowed Susan but only Susan to join. Susan needed to apologize that was a part why her auntie allowed her to come with her to the meeting.

Amelia called Kenny when Hannah and her mother were ready. Amelia will take Hannah's mother and Kenny will take Hannah. Susan hears a crack and walks to the entrance hall. The moment she sees Hannah she screamed "HANNAH!" Hannah sees Susan and screams her name "SUSAN, how are you?"

Amelia and Hannah's mother smile. Amelia says to Hannah's mother that she needed to go to work but that they can use the floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Amelia walks to Susan and said "Susie I will see you tonight I will let Kimmy or Kenny know if I would be able to be home at dinner. Also, listen to Hannah's mother and the Aurors if you are attacked or threatened in any way. I will send four Aurors. Bye Susie, I was nice to see you, Hannah. Oh, Susie …. If you see Harry say to him that I started working on it and will let him know."

After a few minutes, the floo flared and three Auror exited the floo. One woman and two men. When Susan saw that there were three Auror instead of four, she asked the Auror she remembered from the last time. "Senior Auror Shacklebolt, my aunt said there would be four Aurors I only see three Aurors."

Senior Auror Shacklebolt answered with a smile "that is correct Miss Bones, there was an emergency so she assigned more Aurors to the emergency. But I can assure you we are more than capable. I will introduce you to Auror (Hestia) Jones and master Auror (Allister 'Mad-Eye') Moody."

What Susan didn't know was that master Auror Moody was essential for the escort if Harry went with Susan, Hannah and Hannah's mother into Diagon Alley. Tonks will follow Harry and master Auror Moody was the only one to discover her when she was undercover. He said the magical eye didn't discover her completely but could identify her as Auror trainee Tonks. To make sure Tonks could continue her assignment, only master Auror Moody needed to know.

Susan answered "okay thank you senior Auror Shacklebolt. Let's go to the Leaky Cauldron." Everybody nods first went Shacklebolt followed by Moody then Hannah's mother, Hannah, Susan and as last Jones went through the floo.

 **18th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

When everybody of the group was in the Leaky Cauldron they went to sit at a table. She woman at the bar almost fell off her seat when she saw them. Moody asked if everybody if they wanted a drink and on which time, they wanted lunch.

After everybody declined a drink and they wanted to lunch at 1 pm Moody walked towards the bar. Before telling Tom, he whispered to the woman next to him. "Don't be startled Auror trainee Tonks I know your assignment but Kingsley and Hestia don't see it as an extra test don't get caught."

Tonks didn't say anything just nodded slightly that nobody else noticed it. Moody directly talked to Tom "we like five butterbeer with our lunch at 1 pm and want for lunch three Steak and Kidney Pudding and two Steak and Guinness Pie with Mash."

Tom gave a croaked smile and said: "the usual for everybody, okay it will be done at 1 pm, Mad-Eye."

Moody smiled and thanked him went to the table and nodded on Kingsley question if he was ready to go. Susan looked around and lingered on the stairs but went with the others to the back and entered Diagon Alley. Tonks again noticed Susan look but noticed also did Hannah who giggled at it. Susan didn't notice both looks.

Nobody but Hannah noticed that Susan was a little bit different than normal. Hannah didn't know why. She knew that Harry stayed at the Leaky Cauldron, maybe Susan didn't apologize yet. Hannah sighed she knew she needs to do it too.

 **Later that same day, the Leaky Cauldron and Diagon Alley**

It was almost 12:30 and Harry came downstairs and sat at a table. He suspected that Hermione could be here every minute now. They could get their robes today he almost wondered why Hermione wasn't here already. But if you talk of the devil, there is Hermione.

Hermione walks in a look for Harry and finds him. Harry wondered if something is wrong. Normally Hermione launched herself at him that he almost fell out of his chair and now she just walked to Harry. She still gave him one of her Hermione hugs. Harry asked, "is something wrong Hermione?"

"Huh ….. No, Harry, just a lot on my mind" Hermione sighed.

"Isn't it always" Harry teased.

Hermione gave a small smile, gave a small playful slap on his arm and said "prat."

Harry lighted up all because Hermione smiled even if it was only a small smile. Hermione sees Harry face lighten up and so did her mood. Harry asked isn't one of your parents here. Hermione said "no both my parents need to work but my father brought me to here because of the robes. My mother is going to pick me up around 5:30 pm" she ended.

"Okay, first lunch?"

"Yes, Harry that would be nice. I want the usual."

Harry walks to Tom to get the usual for him and Hermione. When Harry and Hermione were having lunch Susan, Hannah, Hannah's mother, and the Aurors enter the Leaky Cauldron from Diagon Alley. Susan directly walks towards Harry and Hermione and greeted them happily. Hannah greets them too and introduced her mother.

After lunch, everybody goes to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Harry's, Hermione's and Susan's school uniforms and robes. Hannah goes behind the screen and Harry quickly steps out of the store were Auror senior Shacklebolt and master Auror Moody stand guard. Moody, of course, noticed him directly. "Hello lad, is there something?"

"No sir I just didn't want to be inside the store right now. You can hear everything Madam Malkin says and Hannah was getting behind the screen and I thought it would be better if I exit the store until they are done" Harry said slightly blushing.

Master Auror Moody and senior Auror Shacklebolt give a small smile to each other. A woman walks towards Harry and both of the Aurors were ready to grab their wand if needed. The woman stops a few yards when she sees the Aurors. "Young man, I saw a young woman walking by my store with an emerald bracelet and you were with her. May I ask if you also bought her bracelet and the ruby bracelet? I asked my help a few days ago and she said a young man bought both."

"Of course, Madam, yes I bought both. Why do you ask?"

"Well young man, the bracelets have some sort of connection and is goblin made. The goblins said that there is a connection, but the goblins didn't explain. The goblins said there were connected but didn't say why or how. The bracelets are like sisters the goblins said. I wanted to ask you because there aren't two but three bracelets that are connected. The third wasn't done until yesterday. I was wondering if you have an interest in the third bracelet."

"I would like to buy the third bracelet but how did you know it was me?"

"My employee lunches at the Leaky Cauldron and said that before and after you bought the bracelets she saw you there, so either you were working there or here or you were staying there also I saw you many times walking through the Alley so the young must have been you. Personally, I don't care if you work or stay at the Leaky Cauldron, but I would like to sell you the third bracelet because the goblins advised me to sell all three bracelets to the same person even if he gave them away the connection will be there."

Harry thought for a minute and replied "okay I will buy it. Let go to your shop to purchase the last bracelet."

"Thank you, young man, the goblins will be pleased."

Harry smiled and was stopped by master Auror Moody and said: "I need to accompany you lad."

Harry looks confused and replied, "Sir aren't you here to protect Susan, Hannah and Hannah's mother?"

"Yes, but you joined the group when you tagged along as would that girl so we need to protect you too."

Harry want to know the time and sees it is almost 2:30 pm and turns towards senior Auror Shacklebolt, Harry said: "sir could you tell Susan, Hannah, Hannah's mother, and Hermione I will be at the Leaky Cauldron."

The woman was still waiting eagerly. Harry said, "lead the way, ma'am."

Harry and Moody followed the woman. Meanwhile inside Madam Malkin's Hermione and Susan smile telling Hannah, Hannah's mother and Auror Jones why Harry left the store after paying for his school uniform and robes. The three teens are laughing about it and Madam Malkin, Auror Jones, and Hannah's mother smile at it. The girls started talking about classes and while Mrs. Abbot was looking for herself and Auror Jones talk with Madam Malkin.

When they leave the store, they only see senior Auror Shacklebolt and said at the questioning looks "Mr. Potter said he would be at the Leaky Cauldron."

Hermione sees it is 2:43 pm and said "I need to go to the Leaky Cauldron. I forgot something."

Susan and Hannah gave each other a knowing look but said "we were going to get some ice cream by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. We will see you in the Leaky Cauldron after that." Hermione gave them a wave and was quickly walking to the Leaky Cauldron to be sure she wasn't late with Auror Jones to make sure she was safe. When they reached the Leaky Cauldron and Auror Jones would go to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

Harry managed to get the last bracelet for 50% of the normal price because of the connection. He entered the Leaky Cauldron at 2:45 pm and sit at a table with master Auror Moody behind him. At 2:50 pm the floo flares up and Professor McGonagall walks out of the flames. She walks towards Harry and sees master Auror Moody.

She said, "thank you for seeing me Ha- Mr. Potter". She sees Moody and continues saying "and hell to you Allister. May I ask what you are doing here?"

Master Auror Moody said, "Hello Minerva, I was providing protection for Madam Bones niece Susan Bones and then this lad and a young woman her name was He-Her-Hermi-Hermo…"

Harry interrupted when Moody had problems with the name "sorry to interrupt sir, Professor McGonagall he means Hermione was with me."

Moody smiled and immediately continues "they tagged along so they also needed to be protected by Madam Bones order to protect everyone that would tag along and then we split up."

"Why?" Professor McGonagall asked confusingly knowing normally Aurors didn't split up.

Harry answered this time "I need to buy something but if you won't mind Professor, I asked Tom for a private room so we could talk." Harry turns towards Moody and thanked for his time and help.

Professor McGonagall looks at the clock and sees it is 2:54 pm and said: "we need to wait a little bit, Mr. Potter." The moment she ended her sentence the back door opens with Hermione and Auror Jones. Hermione stopped talking with Auror Jones obvious talking about school and classes. Harry smiled knowingly about Hermione.

Master Auror Moody walks that way and let Hermione pass towards Harry and Professor McGonagall. He says something to Auror Jones and leaves with her to meet up with senior Auror Shacklebolt, Susan, Hannah and Mrs. Abbot in Diagon Alley.

Professor McGonagall said, "now we can move towards the private room." They enter and ask for a drink. Harry and Hermione take a butterbeer and Professor McGonagall decides on tea after all she is here for school business.

After they got their drink and the door closes Professor McGonagall starts with "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger thank you for meeting me here. It looks that you would be here for your robes anyway. I wanted to talk to you Mr. Potter about your electives." She was asked by Albus to not talk to Harry about his chose about electives when Albus knew what Harry had chosen.

She is here because one of her cubs who his grandmother is a 'good' friend asked to convince my "god-grandchild' to drop a class and take up an important class especially for an heir of a most ancient and most noble house. She vowed not talking about it until Harry became Lord of house Potter, the Lord/regent of house Potter or Harry's magical guardian released her from her vow or allowed her to talk about it. She could talk to others about it, but she will not let her students know if Harry doesn't know.

"Mr. Potter I got a letter from Mr. Longbottom a few days ago about electives. He suggested that maybe you like the study of ancient runes more than divination and because Mr. Longbottom decided to change electives he wondered if you were interested." Harry wanted to interrupt but Professor McGonagall continued "it is obvious Mr. Longbottom see you as his best friend and would like a good friend in his new class."

Hermione glanced at Harry and sees Harry deciding what to say. Hermione decided now was the time to encourage Harry to take the study of ancient runes and maybe even arithmancy. Hermione said "I know Harry. Neville was probably pushed by his grandmother, but I saw that you were doubting if you should choose it or not. If you chose you to have me and Neville with you and also Susan and Hannah."

Hermione knew she had Harry to really consider it. Hermione decided to say "Harry many jobs appreciate the knowledge of runes. Runes help you with protecting a home or a person."

Professor McGonagall knew she was right to have Hermione attend this meeting. Hermione already had Harry's trust while she needed to still have to earn it. Harry will trust what Hermione says and is more willing to follow her advice. Professor McGonagall feels Hermione looking at her and get what she means. "Harry, don't you think you like it more?"

Hermione and Professor McGonagall notice that by like it Harry shuddered, prepares himself and after half a minute looks around almost afraid. Hermione and Professor McGonagall don't know what to do or think.

After a few minutes of silence Professor, McGonagall touches Harry's shoulder and feel him recoiling quickly while looking down. She immediately takes her hand off his shoulder and Harry was preparing himself again. Hermione and Professor McGonagall look at each other at a loss.

Professor McGonagall slowly and quietly says "Harry what is wrong?"

The question has the desired effect and Harry looks up. He sees Hermione Professor McGonagall looking concerned up him. He quickly says "oh … noting." Hermione and Professor McGonagall give him the same look of disbelieve.

Harry replies using his last problem "okay I haven't been sleeping well and have a little bit pain in my shoulders."

Hermione and Professor McGonagall don't believe Harry but before Hermione can push for the truth Professor McGonagall said: "okay I can get Madam Pomfrey to take a look at you."

Harry said almost screaming "no that isn't necessary."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Professor."

"Alright, Mr. Potter but if you still have a health issue when you arrive September 1st please see Madam Pomfrey."

"Okay Professor McGonagall."

Hermione looks in disbelieve at her Professor and head of their house, Harry was lying Professor McGonagall must know right? Hermione sees Professor McGonagall's face and a look saying to not say anything right now.

"Okay, Mr. Potter I have an idea for your class. Want if you take the study of ancient runes and if you don't like it around Christmas or think it is too difficult (or don't pass the test) you can change to back to divination. I would like you to do the same with Arithmancy. How does that sound?"

Harry thinks and decided that he still had a way out. He knew Hermione and Professor McGonagall wouldn't let him go without agreeing and to be honest arithmancy can help with potions and after buying the bracelets with runes it was certainly interesting to know more about runes. Harry sighed and replied "okay, but I decide a day before Christmas. Now if you don't mind, I am tired and want to go to my room."

"Okay, Harry I will see you the 28th or 29th August. My parents leave the 28th August for a symposium in Genève about new techniques in dentistry so I stay the last days before school here" Hermione smiles.

Professor McGonagall says "I will change your electives and let Mr. Longbottom know. I bet he would be pleased. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger, I will see you on September 1st. If we both have time, I will tell you stories about your parents at school Harry but I need to go right now, many things to do before the start of school."

Harry gives a tired smile and replies "okay Hermione see you later." Harry continues "thank you, Professor McGonagall, I appreciate if you send Neville a letter and see you on September 1st. I would love it if you can tell me stories about my parents when there is a chance."

Harry stand up before he reaches the door Hermione launches out of her bench towards Harry forgotten her ideas from this morning. Hermione gives Harry one of her signature hugs. Harry smiles and when Hermione release Harry, Harry keeps smiling making Hermione smile when she sees Harry face. McGonagall smiles quickly before Harry or Hermione notice.

Harry leaves the room, walks towards the bar ask Tom for dinner around 7:30 pm and then goes to his room. When he opens the door of his room, he sees Hedwig and pets her while giving her an owl treat and after that lies down on his bed.

After Harry left the room Professor McGonagall ask Hermione to help Harry and Neville with the study of ancient runes and arithmancy if she has enough time and if she still wanted to take all the electives. Hermione smiles and enthusiastically say yes on both question and that she would love to do it.

"Okay Miss Granger, but I do request if Harry or Neville need help and you don't have enough time to let me know and I will find someone else who can help them if they need it and watch out that you don't exhaust yourself. I need to go. Like I said there are still things I need to do for the start of the new school year so Miss Granger I will see you on September 1st. Goodbye Miss Granger."

"Goodbye Professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall and Hermione both leave the room and Professor McGonagall walks towards the floo and floo out. Hermione sees that it is 4 pm and still have an hour and a half before her mother comes to pick her up. She sighed until she sees Susan, Hannah, Mrs. Abbot and the three Aurors at a table near the back door. She walks towards them and Susan said "what that Professor McGonagall? Why was she here?"

"Yes. She was here to talk with Harry to take the study of ancient runes and arithmancy instead of divination. Professor McGonagall and I were able to 'encourage' Harry with outside help from Neville. Harry follow it until Christmas and then decided if he continues."

Susan smiles greatly "auntie will be happy Harry will at least try it. And you said Neville helped how?"

"Neville sent Professor McGonagall a letter to take the study of ancient runes. I don't know if Neville will take arithmancy but I know Harry will."

Until 5:25 pm they talk and drink a butterbeer before Hermione go outside and Susan, Hannah, Mrs. Abbot, and the Aurors leave through the floo.

 **18th August 1993, Heathgate, Hampstead**

Hermione only needs to wait a few minutes before her mother arrives. Her father was already home and when Hermione and her mother come home, they make supper. After supper, Hermione goes upstairs to read the study of ancient runes and arithmancy again to help Harry and/ or Neville when school starts.

 **18th August 1993, Bones Manor**

The floo flares up in the entrance hall and first Auror Jones followed by Susan, Hannah, Mrs. Abbot, master Auror Moody and last senior Auror Shacklebolt. Susan asks Kimmy to take her new robes and new school uniforms to her room.

Susan said, "I want to thank all three of you for today and I am sorry you had to 'protective duty'."

Senior Shacklebolt replies "I think that I answer for us all if I said your welcome Miss Bones. We had people who were way more difficult to protect because they didn't want to. I know you don't like it Miss Bones but today was pleasant even though we were on duty."

Susan replies "anyway thank you."

The Aurors use the floo to return to the Auror department and Susan asks if Hannah and Mrs. Abbot want to stay for dinner. Hannah wants to but Mrs. Abbot says "we love to but I was planning on making Hannah's favorite so we decline but another time perhaps."

Susan nods and replied "maybe another time. Kimmy. Kenny." Both elves pop in and Susan asks if both elves could take Hannah and Mrs. Abbot home, please. Both elves bow and take a hand for Hannah or Mrs. Abbot.

Later that evening right before supper Amelia returns and during supper talk with Susan. Amelia ask "and did you get your robes and did Hannah get everything else?"

"Yes, auntie but I forgot to tell Harry that you are working on Hagrid's case, but I only saw Harry shortly. He talked with Professor McGonagall and Hermione and was very tired afterward according to Hermione. He saw when he went upstairs and waved but didn't say anything. Hermione came a few minutes later and said that Harry with the help of Neville will take the study of ancient runes and arithmancy until Christmas." Amelia looks happy with the news.

Susan tells Amelia the rest of her day and Amelia tells Susan her day including the emergency of a large smuggle operation about some restricted potions supplies and normal potions supplies.

They stopped it but there were no illegal banned items so they will probably only get a fine and need to give up the restricted potions supplies.

Amelia was not happy about that, but she was happy with her progress with Hagrid's case. She got everything there was in the archive of the DMLE about Hagrid's case and tomorrow she was going to build the case.

 **I was in a bit of a rush but I hope you still like the story and this chapter. I decided that I will take a whole chapter for the Weasley vacation, which will be the next chapter. After that will probably the last week of August and the chapter after that the train ride and the start of the year feast.**

 **Please review or PM with your opinion or ideas for this story or a new one.**


	8. The Weasley's

**Chapter 8 the Weasley's**

 **21** **st** **July 1993, the Burrow**

Ginny was looking out of her window. It was night, but again she had a nightmare. This time Harry came but Fawkes couldn't save him and the last words he said were this is all your fault you stupid annoying little girl, Tom was right. When she thought back at it she started crying again. She cried every night after she came back from Hogwarts. Tom was gone but her memories were still there.

In the master bedroom, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heard her crying, but they were at a loss. The first weeks they tried to cheer her up, but nothing helped. She asked Ron when he came back if Harry was mad at her. He said he didn't know. That was enough to make her crying and running upstairs.

She asked two days after that incident to her mother if Harry would forgive her and her mother said of course. Ginny didn't believe her. She asked after a few minutes if those who were petrified will blame her. Mrs. Weasley couldn't answer that but also said of course not, it wasn't your fault.

The Weasley's in the burrow will leave the 22nd with a portkey at 6 am. They will arrive less than 5 minutes later in Cairo, Egypt around 8 am local time. Bill the eldest should wait for them there. The Weasley's were happy they could leave from their home. Normally they should go to the ministry of magic and go through the Department of Magical Transportation. Mr. Weasley owned a few favors and used one. The favor was to leave and arrive right outside of the burrow. Bill had that right as Gringotts employ to let portkey arrive and leave in Gringotts.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley was happy that they could see their eldest again. They hoped that seeing Bill will help Ginny. Bill babysat Ginny years ago and Ginny was always happy when Bill babysat her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hoped that being away for a month will help Ginny get the guilt go or at least could place the guilt she feels. That what hurt Ginny as second most, the guilt. What hurt Ginny the most was get Harry hurt and almost died saving her, but also the victims that got petrified.

 **22** **nd** **July 1993, the Burrow**

Ginny was again awake. She heard her door open and her mother saw that Ginny was awake. Mrs. Weasley asked if Ginny was okay.

"Yes mum, I am okay" Ginny replied, but she could she cried not that long ago.

Mrs. Weasley asked, "okay Ginny do you got your suitcase ready we leave in less than two hours."

"Yes mum, my suitcase is already downstairs with all the other suitcases."

Mrs. Weasley gave a small smile and closed the door again. She went downstairs where Mr. Weasley sat. Mr. Weasley had woken up all the boys but they were still in their own room. Mr. Weasley look up and asked, "is Ginny okay?"

"I don't know Arthur. She said she was okay but I could see her eyes and it looked like she cried not long ago. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Molly I know I am at a loss too, but there are two things we could do. Before I tell you we first need to see if the vacation helps if it doesn't help we will discuss what we should do. One thing is certain she will go back to Hogwarts even if it is to face her fears.

An hour and a half later everybody but Ron was downstairs eating. They had 25 minutes before the portkey will activate. Mrs. Weasley walked up and found a sleeping Ron. She screamed him literally out of his bed. Finally, 7 minutes before the portkey will activate Ron got downstairs. He managed to get one plate with food in him before he was dragged away by Mrs. Weasley to make sure he made it to the portkey.

A few minutes later they landed in a room where there were two people and one goblin. They goblin asked "the Weasley's?"

Mr. Weasley said "yes?"

"Great, you need to return her on 23rd August at 7:30 pm."

The goblin left the room and Mr. Weasley turned to the two people and smiled. Mrs. Weasley screamed, "William I am so happy to see you."

She looked at the other man with confusion. The man turned around and Mrs. Weasley screamed again "Charlie is that really you? Why didn't you let us know you would join us here?"

Mrs. Weasley walked to her to two oldest sons and gave them both a bone-crushing hug. Ginny gave both her oldest brother a little hug. Mr. Weasley saw this and decided to tell Bill and Charlie what happened last year. If he didn't they could become angry and to make sure they didn't upset her.

Mr. Weasley talked with Percy, Fred, George, and Ron when Ginny wasn't around to make sure to not upset her. He talked to them when they came back from Hogwarts. Percy agreed but Mr. Weasley saw something he couldn't describe in Percy, but that didn't matter. Fred and George agreed directly because they loved their little sister even if they make a little fun of her. The twins also felt that they let their parents down, but most importantly they let Ginny down. The last son Ron told what happened and after getting a new wand before they left for Egypt he also promised to try and not upset her.

Bill told everyone they were going to stay in the Egyptian Leaky Cauldron. It was called the Howling Jackal. Bill knew the owner well and make sure the Weasley could stay there with a discount. Charlie stayed with Bill for 2 weeks before also getting a room in the Howling Jackal. The owner of the Howling Jackal was a half-blood wizard from England and was called Jack.

All the Weasley's flooed to the Howling Jackal and get to their room. They had three rooms. One room was Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley with a small side room for Ginny. The second was for the twins with a small side room. The last room was a little bit smaller and didn't have a side room. That room was for Percy and Ron until Charlie came, then Ron will go to the side room in the twins' room.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley decided that Bill and Charlie needed to know as soon as possible. They decided that Mrs. Weasley will take Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny to the souq. During that time Mr. Weasley had a talk with Bill and Charlie.

Charlie asked "dad why can't I go with the others? I want to look around."

"You have more than enough time later this month, how could you get a month off Charlie?" Arthur replied and asked.

"Well I am happy that I could get a month off normally I couldn't but we got a few extra dragon keepers that stay until 7th September. I need to be back not later than the 27th August" Charlie answered.

Bill decided to get back on topic. "Why did you wanted to talk to us dad?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that is why I wanted to talk to you. Do you remember what I wrote last time about Ginny?"

Bill said, "yes, you wrote that she doing okay and that she probably was busy because she sent fewer letters and they were becoming shorter."

Charlie agreed continued "but you said that she probably had fun with friends. She already had one friend at Hogwarts at least before she left. What was her name ….L… oh yeah Luna Lovegood, right? You said that our letters also become less frequent and shorter over time."

Mr. Weasley sighed "Luna Lovegood isn't really her friend anymore Molly stopped letting her stay over of letting Ginny get over there after Mrs. Lovegood died. You were right Bill and you too Charlie but there was something wrong with her last few letters. Your mother didn't see it but I knew something was wrong but I didn't know what."

"Did something happen to Ginny?" Bill looked shocked.

"What happened to Ginny?" Charlie asked.

"Okay boys calm down. Yes, something happened but she is safe now, but you need to know and make sure you do not upset her."

"Dad what happened then you can tell Charlie and me."

"Yes, dad you can."

"Okay boys I will tell you but all your brothers and mother know already. There are two things don't talk to anyone about it including Ginny and don't say anything that makes her think back about it, that can upset her very much."

Bill looked impatient and Charlie curious. After a few minutes of silence, Bill asked: "tell us then dad we need to know."

"First let me ask this, do you know the legend of the chamber of secrets?"

Charlie started talking "the chamber of secrets is made by Salazar Slytherin but it was never found and many believe it was a legend. They say that Salazar Slytherin hides a monster in there and one day he or his heir will come back and rid the school of those he sees as unworthy. Most people think he means muggleborns. I don't think what has to do with Ginny? We are blood traitors but still purebloods."

Bill looked shocked and said, "you mean she was attacked?"

Charlie turn is head fast from Bill to his dad "no way were are pureblood! She was attacked was she?"

Mr. Weasley said "thank you, Charlie, what you said is correct. There is just one difference the chamber is very real."

Both Bill and Charlie looked shocked followed by anger. Bill shouted to his dad "and you let us go there, all of us?!"

Mr. Weasley sighed "I didn't believe it was real until about 2 months ago."

Bill and Charlie didn't say anything hoping their dad continued. Mr. Weasley sighed again, it seems that they were waiting for the whole story. He decided to tell them everything.

"Like I said I didn't believe it but it does exist. She wasn't attacked by the monster, but she was possessed by a diary that she somehow acquired. We don't know how, but I think professor Dumbledore knows. He said he didn't know. She was possessed to open the chamber of secrets. She did that a couple of times but she was forced and in some kind of trance. She also left some messages about the chamber of secrets and the heir of Slytherin. I can say with absolute certainty that she is not the heiress of Slytherin."

"At the end of the year, there was one last message that the heir dragged someone to the chamber. The message was _her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever_ and _her_ was Ginny. Professor McGonagall let us, your mother and I knew as soon as she could after that. What I tell you to know I heard from Ron and Harry. Lockhart said that he knew where the chamber was but Hermione a friend from Ron and Harry found out that the monster in the chamber was a basilisk. A basilisk is a giant snake who is possible to kill people with a look, but if you don't look directly in the eyes but like in a reflection of through a ghost you get petrified. That is what happened at Hogwarts from Halloween till your sister got saved.

Ron and Harry got to Lockhart because Hermione got petrified to tell him what they know. It seems that Lockhart is a fraud. When they went to Lockhart's chamber Lockhart was packing and planning to leave, to let your sister die. Ron and Harry took Lockhart at wand point to the entrance of the chamber of secrets that Harry found out and convinced Ron that the monster was indeed a basilisk. Harry was able to open the entrance because he is a parseltongue.

At wand point, they forced Lockhart to join them. Somehow Lockhart got Ron wand and said that he didn't do anything he wrote and that he only was good at memory charms. He tried to erase your brother and Harry Potters memory but because Ron's wand was broken and was only held together by spellotape the charm backfired and Lockhart lost his memory. Lockhart was blasted against the ceiling of the cave which caused a cave in. Ron ended on one side with Lockhart and Harry on the other side.

Harry was on the side they were heading and Ron tried making an opening so Harry and Ginny could return. I don't know what exactly happened in the chamber, Harry told me, your mother and Professor McGonagall. He probably told professor Dumbledore too. But Bill and Charlie you don't want to know the whole story.

Bill and Charlie didn't know what to say. They were at a loss.

What Mr. Weasley didn't know was that Harry didn't tell him everything about the chamber. What Harry didn't tell the Weasley's and professor McGonagall was that Tom was Voldemort.

What Harry also didn't tell the Weasley's, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore was that Hagrid was really innocent, but Harry suspected that Professor Dumbledore knew. He also failed to mention that the basilisk was alive only three people knew that includes himself. Amelia, Susan knew and Dobby will know it when he was back at school.

Bill asked, "how was she possessed?"

Mr. Weasley dreaded this question. He also told al his children never trust something if you can't see its brain. Finally, he answered "by a diary left by a Tom if I must believe Ginny's shouting, but when I asked Dumbledore he didn't tell me who he is or was, but I don't know if he knows. Dumbledore also didn't tell me how she got the dairy if he knows."

"Bill and Charlie I told her the same thing I told you. Never trust something if you can't see its brain. I am afraid that she felt alone even from her own family and that makes her write and trust the dairy. I don't know if she felt afraid or alone but Fred and George answered my question when I asked your brothers why. They said they were too busy with classes and their own friends the same goes for Percy and Ron."

"I am sorry to say boys but Ron probably hurt her the most. Every time she went to Ron he sent her away and called her annoying, childish and more. He hurt her because they were always close, but he said it in front of her childhood hero too."

Bill and Charlie were processing what they knew. Finally, Bill looked at Charlie and Charlie nodded.

Bill said, "Dad we want to know the whole story."

Mr. Weasley sighed "do both of you sure about that?"

Like twins would do they said in unison "YES."

Mr. Weasley told them the story ( **A/N chapter 2 until Harry leaves for Professor Dumbledore's office** ).

Just as Mr. Weasley ended the story Mrs. Weasley, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny enters the room. Bill and Charlie looked with concern at Ginny and with a bit of anger towards all their brothers. With a pointed look from their father, Bill and Charlie only had a concerned look left for Ginny and their anger disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley noticed the look from her two eldest sons and look at her husband who only nodded his head and Mrs. Weasley sighed but understand. She already told Arthur that Bill and Charlie would want the whole story and she was right.

Mr. Weasley raised his voice and said "everybody who need it lie down and sleep for a little bit before dinner, first thing tomorrow we visit the great pyramids of Giza. Mr. Weasley had a letter that on the 28th a photographer came by to take a photo to place in the daily prophet. He wants to get the photograph as soon as possible the photo will be placed in the daily prophet on July 30th. He decided that they would have the background with the great pyramids of Giza.

 **29** **th** **July 1993, the Howling Jackal, Egypt**

Today Bill had left his family alone because the goblin had sent a message they found a pyramid but couldn't enter and they needed him to help. Bill didn't mind because he already let his family know did was a possibility.

The rest of the Weasley's would take a lazy day in magical Cairo. Everybody except Percy was looking at a present for Harry. Percy stayed in his room to study for his NEWT's already. Charlie didn't know Harry but heard during the trip already enough to give him a gift from him and Bill. Bill already let him know that he would pay half what he bought for Harry and another half for Ginny's present.

Charlie had already got a dragon hide glove and belt for Ginny but decided with Bill to give her also something else. They decided to give Harry a dragon hide jacket when Charlie returned at his job in Romania but wanted to give Harry also something extra.

Ron already found some candy that they don't have in England to give to Harry and Ginny. Ron decided that together with the twins gave Harry a sneakoscope and the twins also gave Ginny sneakoscope. Both twins gave some candy and a few of their inventions.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had bought new clothes (new outfits) for Ginny she was becoming a young woman after all and would buy new robes when they returned after their vacation in England. They saw a hairpin on the form of a broomstick with a small ruby at the front of the broomstick and bought that for her. For Harry, they also bought some clothes that would fit him and were planning on giving some home cooked meals he always seemed to love.

Charlie loved the hairpin for Ginny and wanted to buy another one with a quaffle with a small diamond in the center. It was expensive but it was for his baby sister and after the year she had she deserved it. He also got the drop the price at bit certainly after mentioning Bill. There was one catch Bill needed to come with Charlie.

When Bill came home that night he was exhausted. It seemed that there was an ancient pyramid and they found a hidden room but there were many curses inside the room it took hours to disable the curses. The room was a huge find, but the hieroglyphs were very different, something that even the goblins have only see once before and couldn't describe it then and couldn't do know.

 **30** **th** **July 1993, Bill's flat, Cairo, Egypt**

The next day Charlie mentioned the hairpin and Bill decided to directly go to the seller. Bill greeted him nicely and after a little bit more than a minute they settled on the price. He dropped the price quite a bit thanks to Bill and his past favors towards the seller.

Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley had seen Bill and Charlie and followed them. Bill noticed his parents after buying the hairpin and greeted them. Charlie's attention was distracted by something behind his parents. He walked past his parents towards a shop that was all about Quidditch.

He saw some protection that was made for seekers. He didn't decide to buy some seeker gloves because every seeker liked different gloves, but Charlie wanted to buy some leg protection for Harry. It was light but still strong he didn't know what the material was, but decided to buy it. His parents told them what was Harry's size and together with Bill they bought one pair.

They all went to the Howling Jackal. Bill and Charlie greeted all their siblings and started breakfast. Ron wanted to send everything to Harry but Mrs. Weasley decided that they would give it to him when they see him.

Mr. Weasley noticed that Ginny was shaking a little bit. He walked towards Ginny and said "Ginny could you follow me?"

Ginny nodded and they went upstairs to their room. When they entered the room Ginny broke down. She started crying and Mr. Weasley directly put Ginny on his lap and hugged her. After about 15 minutes Ginny calmed down. Mr. Weasley decided to ask "what is the matter, Ginny?"

She sobbingly said "Harry…. Harry …..Harry w-w-w" and start crying again. Mr. Weasley didn't know what she thought. He knew that she was worried about Harry. When she started to calm down again, he needed to know.

"What is there with Harry, Ginny?"

"Daddy he would hate me. I am sure of it. He almost died because of me."

"Honey I am sure Harry doesn't hate you."

"Are you sure daddy? Have you talked to Harry?"

"No Ginny but I saw his look when we talked in Professor McGonagall's office, he never blamed you. Honestly, I think he blamed himself. Now, why don't you lie down?"

"But daddy I…" She saw her father look and knew he would not take no for an answer. "Okay, daddy." Ginny goes to the small side room and went to sleep.

Mr. Weasley went downstairs and talked to Molly about what happened upstairs. Molly agreed with the look that Harry had in Professor McGonagall's office when he talked about the chamber of secrets.

Later the same day Ginny woke up with her mother next to her. Ginny had a nightmare again. After Ginny got out of bed she said "mom I didn't have a present for Harry. Could we go to the souq to find something for Harry?"

"Sure Ginny, we will go on the 3rd August we have some plans for the next few days."

"Okay mom, what are we doing the next couple of days?"

"We go to a few other places and towns to do some sightseeing."

 **3** **rd** **August 1993, the Howling Jackal.**

Ginny was a little bit excited, the last few days were fun and today she will go to the souq with her mother to get Harry a gift. She went downstairs for breakfast and the whole family except Bill was there. Charlie said Bill again needed to work. He told them about the pyramid Bill worked on.

Ginny and her mother went to the souq while Mr. Weasley told Ron to work on his homework because he hasn't started yet. Percy would go back to studying. The twins, Charlie and Mr. Weasley decided to spend a day in muggle Cairo because they didn't spend it there yet.

Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny "do you have an idea for Harry's present?"

"Not really mom" Ginny sighed.

They entered a bookshop. Ginny saw nothing Harry would like and suddenly Ginny got an idea.

"Mum I got an idea, but I need your help."

"Sure honey. What is your idea?"

"I thought that maybe I could knit something for Harry. I thought a scarf and a pair of warm mittens."

"Oh, Ginny I think Harry would love that. I got my knitting needles with me we only need some wool."

Ginny smiled brightly for the first time after the chamber and Mrs. Weasley noticed it. After searching for an hour they found wool in different colors. 15 minutes later they had the colors from Gryffindor to make the scarf and mittens and return back towards the Howling Jackal.

Meanwhile, before Mr. Weasley joined Charlie and the twins on a trip to muggle Cairo, he got a daily prophet from 2nd August. He paled and saw that in last night (1st August) Sirius Black escaped Azkaban. Everybody knew what Sirius Black has done. He remembered Sirius Black when they worked together a few times before Sirius was training to become hit-wizard. He still couldn't believe he betrayed Harry's parents. James and Sirius were brothers in everything but blood. Well, they shared a small bite of blood Arthur remembered James mother was a Black.

Mr. Weasley decided to wait for Molly and tell her. He said to his sons that he needed to keep an eye on Ron which was a half-truth. Mr. Weasley was trying to keep an eye on Ron but his attention slipped many times.

After an hour of waiting, he saw his wife and daughter return. Mrs. Weasley told her what Ginny wanted to do and Mr. Weasley could honestly say that it was a good idea.

"Ginny why don't you go upstairs already."

"Okay, daddy."

"Molly there is a problem."

"What is the problem?"

"Sirius Black escaped Azkaban."

Molly dropped the teacup she had in her hand. She repaired it and sighed and said "well it isn't really a problem, but I get what you mean. He is probably after Harry, sweet, young Harry."

Arthur sighed and replied, "I need to send Harry a letter about this."

"No Arthur I don't think that would be necessary I am sure Dumbledore already told Harry if Harry needed to know. Don't forget Dumbledore said Harry needed to return home and that he would be safe there."

Arthur sighed and nodded "you are right Molly"

"Arthur I am going to help Ginny with the knitting of the scarf and warm mittens. See you at lunch".

 **6** **th** **August 1993, the Howling Jackal**

Today was the day that Charlie would move to the Howling Jackal for the rest of the vacation. Ron was not happy he would move to the small side room in the twins' room.

Charlie arrived just before lunch with his luggage. He would again go with the twins and his father this time again go to muggle Cairo. Last time his father couldn't come something came up. Today his father will join and his father loved the muggle world.

Mrs. Weasley was doing most of the knitting with the help of Ginny. The plan was a scarf with Harry's initials and with lightning bolts decorating the scarf. She would take the Gryffindor badge form her ruined robes and sew it onto the scarf when she came home.

 **11** **th** **August 1993, the Howling Jackal**

It finally was there her birthday. Ginny tried to be happy, but she wasn't anywhere near recovered from Tom. Hoping that no one blamed, she knows the headmaster didn't but Harry was much more important than the headmaster. The victims were also important more important than the headmaster. The headmaster had allowed her to return for her second year she was happy about that even if she didn't show it.

This morning she got all her presents from her family but nothing else. After very fulfilling breakfast she was happy. She grabbed the clothes and was very happy and decided to directly put on the new summer outfit she got.

The family surprised her with a trip to the city of Alexandria where they visit the beach and enjoyed the warm weather. Everyone wanted to go to different places but Mrs. Weasley said "no today is Ginny's day she decided where we go. We could visit and explore another day.

Ginny was happy she decided what would happen today. She felt suddenly sad because she would decide, Tom took that from her. All the memories from last school year came back and Tom's voice calling her names what she hated the most stupid, silly, little girl.

They had lunch in Alexandria and had dinner the Weasley's loved, it was an English dinner made the Egyptian way. When they came back in the Howling Jackal Ginny was crestfallen and that only worsened when she didn't see other presents. She hoped a birthday present from Harry or Hermione. She didn't expect something from her fellow first... no... now second years.

Suddenly Luna appeared in her head. In her younger years, they were good friends, the best friends but then her mother forbids her to go over there or for Luna to get to the Burrow and the friendship ended. She like Luna very much why didn't she try to be friends with her again? She didn't know she could before Tom controlled some of her actions. She started hating herself and again Tom's voice sounded letting her know that Ginny should hate herself.

Her mother advised her to go to bed early. When she was in her side room she cried again. Her mother heard her and quickly put her in her lap and try to calm her down. Ginny told some of her nightmares and what she felt when they came back. The nightmares made her mother know why Ginny felt like that.

Mrs. Weasley tried to calm her down and finally, she said something and hoped she was right "Ginny I am sure Harry and Hermione got you a present they didn't send it because they want to give it to you when they see you. I am sure that even a good owl like Hedwig would take long and had a chance she lost it. Harry and Hermione don't want to lose the important presents they have for you. Ginny calmed down and went to sleep.

Mrs. Weasley was happy that she calmed down. She looked at the time and saw that it was already 1 am. Mrs. Weasley was happy there was a smaller chance she had a nightmare now. Mr. Weasley was still up.

"Arthur I probably made a big mistake" and told Arthur anything that happened in Ginny room.

"I hope that Harry and Hermione have a present otherwise we got a problem and Ginny will even be more depressed. You shouldn't have told her that. We don't know if they have."

Molly sighed and wanted to say something but Arthur continued "Don't forget poor, poor Harry doesn't go to Diagon Alley before we do so how could he have a present for her and Hermione doesn't know Ginny well enough to get something for her."

"I doubt that Harry gets the same support as Ginny has with us. Probably we aren't the best support but we are her family and love her. Harry's family doesn't really like Harry after I saw their reaction to Harry and with the story, Ron and the twins told me. I wanted to approach them but as soon as Harry reached them they started to leave."

Mr. Weasley ended with hoping that Harry and Hermione having a present even if it was small for his little girl. Mrs. Weasley was deep in thought and hoping that Harry and Hermione have present for Ginny.

Ginny had a small nightmare, it helped to talk about the worst ones. The nightmare woke her around 07:50 am she was almost well rested.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talked between themselves. Mr. Weasley took the lead and said "Molly I know you and me both think highly of Harry, but I think he didn't get Ginny anything for her birthday it would be a wonder if he did and Hermione maybe she will try but I think that Hermione wouldn't do that. She was indirectly petrified by Ginny but I do not blame Ginny for that. I also do not blame Harry and Hermione if they don't have anything. Let's hope Ginny does the same."

Mrs. Weasley thought about everything he just said and sighed while nodding "let hope you are right dear."

"Molly let's stop talking about that. Why don't we go downstairs to get breakfast and enjoy the vacation?" Mrs. Weasley nodded and smiled following Mr. Weasley downstairs and seeing the whole family enjoying the breakfast. Only Ginny didn't have a smile on her face and she couldn't see Percy's face because he was buried in a book.

 **22** **nd** **August 1993, the Howling Jackal**

The last few weeks had been exciting for all the Weasley's except Percy and Ginny. Percy sure was happy to have the whole family back by seeing his older brothers even if it was only for a few weeks but he was in his NEWT year and couldn't really enjoy it. Percy was happy he was made Head boy. Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were very proud. The twins tried to look up Percy in tomb twice, but first time Mrs. Weasley stopped them and the second time they only said it to scare Percy.

Ginny was happy that all the knitting was done and she was happy with the scarf and mittens. The scarf only missed the Gryffindor badge but the mittens were done. She hoped Harry would like it.

 **22** **nd** **August 1993, the Phoenix pharaoh's tomb**

Bill saved today's trip for the last day. The last pyramid they would visit was famous because there were some nasty curses. The curses were removed but it had made many casualties. Mrs. Weasley didn't want Ginny to enter, she was afraid the nightmare would be worse or more frequent. Ginny still had nightmares every night. Instead of multiple per night the first weeks, now she had one per night.

Mr. Weasley wasn't sure what to do. He asked Bill "Bill do you think it is too scary for Ginny?"

Bill thought it over for a minute "it is scary but I don't know if it is too scary" and whispered to his dad "after her school year."

Mr. Weasley understands Ginny was forced to grow up because of her experience of the diary. Mr. Weasley knew he had to make a call here. He knew Ginny didn't want to be treated differently than her brothers. He smiled remembering after being sad how mad she was when her brothers wouldn't let her play with them.

He wasn't sure but said, "Ginny you can go in with us but I want to know when you are scared and you hold my hand the whole time."

Mrs. Weasley responded, "Arthur you can't be serious."

Ginny looked happy at him and that made him happy. "Molly I am serious" and shot her a look.

Mrs. Weasley knew the look and knew that his decision was final, but also that he had some kind of plan.

Ginny was happy "yes daddy thank you" and hugged her father before grabbing his hand quickly following her oldest brother Bill.

Molly couldn't deny that Ginny was happy. She wondered what Arthurs plan was. The pyramid had made all the Weasley's shudder, some casualties barely looked human anymore and other had an unusual amount of limbs (arms, legs and sometimes hands and feet's, fingers and toes) and even heads.

When they entered the next room it was almost unable to see in the casualties were human but there were far fewer casualties than the room before. Arthur felt Ginny's hand grip him hard and looked at her and said: "Ginny are you okay?"

Ginny looked up at her father and her hand let her grip go and said a little shaky "Yes daddy. It was a little unexpected and scary but I am fine."

Bill walked further into the pyramid and stopped for a room. He turned around and said "this is the last room and the tomb of a pharaoh from southern Egypt. He was the second of two pharaoh's that had the infamous snake wizard as an advisor. We found the other pharaoh tomb on the 29th July of this year. That pharaoh was Pharaoh from all of Egypt."

They entered the room and Bill continued "we recently found the same weird hieroglyphs as these and pointed to the wall. We don't know what they mean and tried everything. What you probably also noticed is that the tomb is unusually very warm. This pharaoh was called the phoenix pharaoh because he won battles but got hurt and he always survived."

Bill waited a few seconds before continuing "the other tomb was also warm but not a warm as this one. We found both tombs but couldn't find the treasure room or open the sarcophagus. The infamous snake wizard's tomb if he had one isn't found yet. We suspect that the tombs are warmed by runes and some creatures protect the treasure. We found in a very cold tomb a Dementor protecting treasure a while ago and a Sphinx in another warmer tomb. We don't know how they survived but they did." All the Weasley's were hanging on Bill's every word except Ron. He thought we are here on vacation, not a history lesson.

Bill said that they can't touch anything to be safe. Bill just wanted to be sure. Everybody agreed even the twins. The tone in Bill's voice was with determination, caution but also real fear.

After the tomb another attempt from the twins to scare Percy that worked, everyone went back to the Howling Jackal. The arrived just before dinner. They had dinner together and Bill said that he had to do somethings at Gringotts branch in Cairo here in the morning and he would be free the afternoon. He would be with his family the whole afternoon, dinner and after that let them back to the portkey to take them home. Charlie will go to Romania with another portkey which Bill had barely managed to also depart from Gringotts 15 minutes after his family minus Bill.

 **23** **rd** **August 1993, across Egypt**

The Weasley's had a great afternoon started with an Egyptian lunch and then going one last time through the souq, had a long flight on a family flying carpet. That was very different from a broom. It was relaxing but all the children and Mr. Weasley preferred a broom and Mrs. Weasley preferred both her feet on the ground.

After the flying carpet, the whole family went in muggle Cairo before visiting the site from the other pharaoh. They spend the 15th (magical) and 16th (muggle) August visiting and exploring Alexandria it was a big city after all and the 19th August visiting and exploring Suez. This day they went to Port Said that is much smaller than Alexandria and Suez and three hours was more than enough to explore Port Said.

They returned at the Howling Jackal at 5:45 PM and had a real Egyptian dinner. They liked the dinner but liked English more. The lunch was to close to call what they liked more.

 **23rd August 1993, Gringotts branch, Cairo**

At 7:20 pm they entered Gringotts branch in Cairo. Bill let them to a chamber were two portkeys were waiting. One portkey will leave at 7:30 pm for the Weasley's minus Charlie and Bill and will arrive at the Burrow. The other portkey was programmed to leave at 7:45 pm for Charlie back to Gringotts branch in Bucharest. Charlie needed to walk out Gringotts and could then apparate to the dragon reservation or use the floo in Gringotts.

All the Weasley's hugged each other even Ginny hugged her brother tightly. It seems that the vacation helped Ginny maybe not much but she was a bit more her old self than before the vacation. The Weasley's used the first portkey and Bill and Charlie stayed behind.

"Bill, do you think Ginny will be alright?"

"I hope so. I hope so Charlie."

"Mom and dad said that she looked better, not much, but still better."

"Yeah I heard the same, but I also heard that her she still had at least one nightmare every night. The nightmares are very bad if I must believe mom. Ginny told some to mom and believe me they are bad."

"I know Bill, mom told me the same. I think Ginny needs to talk to Harry and maybe the victims from the basilisk."

After 5 minutes of no talking and just thinking about the last statement Bill suddenly perked up "Charlie quickly your portkey will leave soon. Don't forget to send Harry a dragon hide jacket and the leg protectors. Ask him a favor to talk to Ginny. I would but with a new tomb found I will be very busy and may forget or sound like a demand, but I want to ask him and not demand from him."

"Bill I will do it. I will send a letter hoping he had a good birthday give him the presents from you and me and ask him for the favor of talking to Ginny. Now, brother, give me a hug before I leave."

Bill hugged him and a second after he let go of Charlie, Charlie smiled and portkeyed away.

 **This will almost certainly be my largest chapter. I hope you like this chapter. PM or review with your opinion, idea or pointers. I hope you all like how the story is going (how the story is evolving) let me know.**

 **FYI the Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw is not 700 galleons but 1250 galleons.**


	9. Wizengamot and gathering support

**Chapter 9 Wizengamot and gathering support**

 **23rd August 1993, Bones Manor**

Today was the day, that the summer recess was over and the Wizengamot first meeting. Amelia decided that she would talk to Augusta after the meeting and talk with her about Hagrid's case. The Longbottom's had a long-standing alliance with the house of Potter. If Augusta valued the old alliance, mentioning that Harry Potter was involved could ensure her vote.

Amelia thought that even without mentioning Harry Potter Augusta was almost exactly like her. That wasn't that weird her father and when her father died her brother was part of the old Alliance led by the house of Potter. She started thinking about second and even a third member to support her. Maybe Augusta had an idea.

Amelia was sitting at the breakfast table when Susan entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Auntie," Susan said and yawing after it.

"Good morning Susie slept well?"

"Yes, auntie and how did you sleep?"

"I slept very well considering that today is important."

"Why auntie?"

"Well Susan the summer recess for the Wizengamot ended yesterday and today is the first meeting. If I want to review Hagrid's case in the Wizengamot I need to gather votes. I don't know who will support me. I decide to talk with at least one member after the meeting who will probably support me, but I need more than one."

Amelia continued "I don't know if that house is part of an alliance." ( **a/n** #1). Amelia decided to not say more.

Amelia got up and said "look at the time, I need to go. I will probably lunch at the ministry."

"Okay, Auntie."

Amelia walked towards Susan hugged and gave a kiss on her temple, "I will certainly be back before dinner."

"Bye Auntie."

Amelia walked into the entrance hall and used the floo to travel to the ministry. She said "Ministry of Magic department of magical law enforcement." She wanted to get to her office directly but for safety, you only can floo out of her office. You can floo call to the office, but you can only floo travel into the DMLE main office where all the Aurors had their own desk. The director can open the floo for floo travel in her office or you must have access like the Minster of Magic, head Auror and chief warlock/ witch from the Wizengamot and her own study in Bones Manor.

 **23rd August 1993, Ministry of Magic, London**

She walked out of the floo and went to her office. She still had more than half an hour before the Wizengamot meeting would start. She looks through Hagrid's case again. The Wizengamot has 125 seats.

75 of the seats are not occupied because the family is extinct, some of the empty seats were empty because the owners are in Azkaban like the Lestrange family and some don't have a proxy and the house heir is too young to appoint a proxy. Four of the empty seats were empty for centuries, those four seats were for the founders of Hogwarts and there is no known heir that decided to pick up the seats. The last war had many casualties. After the war, many families tried to annex seats. Almost all attempts were foiled or for some legal reason accepted or rejected. Some families have more than one seat because the allied house has gone extinct ( **a/n** #2) or paid a debt with their Wizengamot seat, but that wasn't allowed anymore. if you paid with the family Wizengamot seats when you have a debt you can reacquire it if you paid the debt back or other arrangements that the families made in the contract when they paid with their Wizengamot seats. After the war against Grindelwald, it was forbidden to pay debts with the Wizengamot family seat but the debt contracts were not annulled and stay effective this very day with all the other arrangements stated in the contract.

For trails, new laws or other important things all of the 50 seats are occupied by a member of the family or appointment proxy. it is common if nothing important is expected or known to be discussed during the monthly meetings that fewer seats were occupied but the monthly meeting needed at least 40% of the total amount of seats must be occupied to have the monthly meetings.

Amelia walked into the elevator to head down to the dungeons. She wondered why they never had upstairs to level one or two. Level one had two large rooms that can be changed to house the Wizengamot and also the rooms can be combined into one large room. She remembered that there were three large rooms on level two not too far from her office.

When she walked in the elevator Madam Longbottom her first intended target to support her was talking with two other members of the Wizengamot. She greeted Amelia friendly but formally.

"Hello Madam Bones, how are you doing?"

"Hello, Madam Longbottom I am fine. How are you and young Neville?"

"I am good thanks for asking, Neville is doing well and is excited for next year. I want to thank you for your letter I had Neville change divination for ancient runes and advised to take Arithmancy. I thought about muggle studies but he has some muggleborns friends who can help him more than the course, I think. How is Susan?"

"Susan is doing well and she looks forward to next year especially Hogsmeade." Amelia smiled and so did Augusta.

"Madam Longbottom, can I have a talk with you after the meeting?"

"Sure, Madam Bones."

Augusta turned and continued to talk to the other two members of the Wizengamot.

A few minutes later all four members walk into the room were the Wizengamot hold their meeting if there wasn't a trial ( **a/n** courtroom one). They quickly take their seat. Less than one minute later Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore enters the room and takes his seat.

Albus Dumbledore raised his voice and said: "Auror close the door." The Auror did as Chief Warlock said.

"I welcome everybody to the first Wizengamot after the summer recess 1993."

Amelia knew I didn't take long this meeting. It always was announcements with changes from seats, important incidents in the summer and new laws or trails. She wanted to put for a review from Hagrid's case, but she needed to wait.

There was no change in seats. After that announcement, Dumbledore said, "the Wizengamot acknowledge Lord Diggory."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. I want to address an important matter, Sirius Black escaped out of Azkaban. No one has ever done that before, I want to ask Madam Bones head of the DMLE if they know how it happened if there are any leads and how she wants to protect our friends and families."

Madam Bones wanted to stand up, but Minister Fudge beat her to it. Dumbledore said, "Cornelius why are you standing up Lord Diggory asked for Madam Bones."

"I stand up Albus because I lead the investigation."

Madam Bones fully standing now said "Minister that is not your job. I am the director of the DMLE and that means I am in charge of an investigation in regards to the escaped convict."

"Madam Bones we are talking about a dangerously escaped convict who killed a wizard, 13 muggles and lead he-who-must-not-be-named to the Potters in the last war."

Madam Bones wanted to convince Minister Fudge to give the investigation to her. Before she could ask that, she hears "hem, hem I agree with Minister Fudge. Sirius Black is a dangerous convict it is only right that he will lead this investigation." She looked and saw the senior undersecretary saying that.

Before Madam Bones could understand what was happening. The minister said "to answer your question, Lord Diggory. Unfortunately, the guards have no idea how Sirius Black escaped and we don't have any leads at the moment. We decided that Diagon Alley and the Ministry of Magic would be protected with extra Auror presence as most would already have noticed. There is evidence that Sirius Black is planning to go after Harry Potter and we decided to protect Harry Potter and the other students, the ministry is placing dementors on the edge of Hogwarts." Minister Fudge was looking pleased with himself.

Almost the whole courtroom exploded. After a few minutes, Dumbledore used _Sonorus_ and asked for silence. After the courtroom died down Dumbledore nonverbally cast _quietus_. "Cornelius you can't be serious (no pun intended). To place such foul creatures by my school near the students they are just children. I want that you send the dementors back to Azkaban, right this moment."

"I will most certainly will NOT, Dumbledore. I have the right as minister to lead the investigation and make certain decisions. I also issued a kiss on sight order."

Amelia felt scared for Sirius, there was a big part that still loved Sirius and she knew it. She needed to prevent the kiss on sight order. She knew Lucius Malfoy has supported the minister, Draco Malfoy was by default the Black heir if Sirius Black dies and he didn't have a will by Gringotts. She looked at Malfoy, even he was mad of the decision to have dementors at Hogwarts. It was the minister's decision together with his senior undersecretary Amelia thinks she sees the undersecretary her smile.

"Minister you have no authority to issue the kiss on sight order. Only I, the director of the DMLE can issue that order. If I do not, even you the minister can't order it."

Fudge smiled and Amelia was confused. Fudge said, "Madam Bones you are right". Amelia sighed but Fudge continues directly.

"But Sirius Black is an escaped convict that is a big threat to the magical and muggle world. I already informed the muggle prime minister. The minister for magic has the authority to lead the investigation if there is a big threat by an escaped convict(s). Because there is only one escaped convict that is a big threat, I don't need your authority Madam Bones to make such decisions. I get the authority to quickly make decisions. "

Amelia paled. It was an old rule in the ministry that hasn't been invoked for ages. There were only three ways to overrule Fudge. The first one was Sirius Black fleeing Britain and got evidence of that fact. The kiss on sight order in other lands must be approved by the ICW, my counterpart in the country and me, the director of the DMLE. The old rule didn't give that authority to the minister for magic.

The second was if Fudge wasn't the minister anymore, but the new minister could invoke the same rule. The third and last way was for the minister for magic could get some personal gain from killing Sirius Black and not apprehended him, but there was no connection between the Fudge family and the Black family even though both are pureblood.

Amelia knew Lucius wanted Sirius dead but she couldn't prove it. She didn't know if Lucius convinced Fudge decided to put the dementors near Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. She doubted it because even Lucius seems enraged. She also knew she would lose Aurors to control the dementors near Hogwarts.

After almost an hour of discussion Fudge had a look of pride. He won the discussion the dementors would still be placed near Hogwarts and Hogsmeade within a week. His senior undersecretary was looking at Fudge with an appraising almost worshiping look.

After the discussion, the meeting was over in half an hour. She sees Augusta walking by and waited by the door talking with a few of the old alliance if she remembered correctly but that has to wait for now. Amelia stands up and wanted to walk until she hears behind her "Madam Bones, could I have a moment of your time?"

Amelia turns around as sees Dumbledore and Lord Perks walking towards here from two different sides. Amelia doesn't really want to talk to Dumbledore but decided that it would be better to do it now. She didn't know why Lord Perks wanted to talk to her but he asked her for a moment of her time. Also, it allowed her to get support from other members.

Lord Perks had a daughter in Hufflepuff in the same year as Amelia's niece. They were good friends. Lord Perks was faster and he reached Amelia first.

"Madam Bones I was hoping we could talk."

"Lord Perks I have matters to attend right now, maybe you can come by my office tomorrow around 2 pm?"

'Yes, Madam Bones that would be perfect then I will see you tomorrow."

As Lord Perks walks away Albus Dumbledore reaches Amelia. Amelia sighs and turns around to face Dumbledore. Amelia turns around and asks "Chief Warlock what can I do for you?"

"Madam Bones if have heard that you had a meeting with Harry Potter a few days ago. My, I ask what you talked about?"

"Yes, Chief Warlock, I had a meeting and no you may not."

"But Madam Bones I am Harry Potter's magical guardian and I have the right to know what you talked about. Also, because Harry Potter is underage you would not question him without my consent as I or another adult I have authorized should have been present."

"Be that as it may Chief Warlock but he wasn't questioned, we just had a conversation with my niece present. Susan and Harry are friends and Susan wanted to do school shopping with Harry so there was no reason for you being present Chief Warlock."

Technically she wasn't lying she knew they knew each other and maybe they weren't friends before, they are certainly friends know according to Tonks. Even Hestia Jones said that she noticed that Susan was unhappy when she didn't see Harry that morning. Hestia didn't know it was Harry but what Hestia told her Amelia knew for a fact it was Harry but didn't say that to Hestia.

Amelia ended the conversation with "I have other important matters to attend to. Goodbye Chief Warlock."

She was happy that inside the courtrooms she needed to use Dumbledore's title as Chief Warlock, it makes talking with him so much easier.

Amelia knew she would have this conversation with Dumbledore again after she got Hagrid's case reviewed or before when they vote if the Wizengamot was going to review Hagrid's case.

Amelia turned around and walks towards Augusta who was already talking with some Wizengamot members and was already waiting for a few minutes. When she reached Augusta, she asked: "should we talk in my office, Madam Longbottom?"

"I don't see a problem with that Madam Bones." Amelia had only the title director Bones if there was a trail otherwise like now it would be Madam Bones.

About 5 minutes later they enter director Bones office. "Before we start Augusta can I offer you something to drink" Amelia asked.

Augusta replied, "no need Amelia, I don't want to leave Neville alone for too long."

Amelia nodded and started "okay Augusta. The reason why I wanted to talk to you is about an error of injustice. An old case was brought to my attention were new information came forward and the evidence didn't match the alleged crime."

Augusta asked, "how old is this case?"

"If my information is correct, the case is about 50 years old. The accused lost his wand but was underage so he didn't go to Azkaban. The accused was allowed to stay in the wizarding world because he was allowed somewhere were the ministry has no power to this very day."

Augusta was intrigued. She decided to ask why she wanted to talk about it but she guessed she needed her support to be sure I didn't get thrown out of court.

"Okay, Amelia I understand. You want my support to make sure the case is reviewed. You know to make sure that the case is reviewed when you suggest it you need at least four votes to support you."

"Yes, fortunately, I know that unfortunately, I can't trust Fudge, his undersecretary or Dumbledore to support me. If one supports me that take away two votes that I need."

"Okay, Amelia I do want to know a few things before I decide if I support you."

"What do you want to know, Augusta?"

"First I would like to know who the accused was and what happened after he found guilty. Second, I would like to know what you said about the evidence and the alleged crime. Then I would like to know who gave you the new information, how you knew about the case and how this person found new information so many years later. And as of last if the person was falsely found guilty do you know who the real culprit is?"

"For your first question let me show you this case file." Amelia let Augusta read it for a minute.

Augusta said "well so the accused was Rubeus Hagrid, he was underage at the time, he was expelled and found guilty, his wand was snapped and lost his wand privilege. After he found guilty Dumbledore got him the job as Hogwarts gamekeeper and like you said Amelia the Wizengamot and the Ministry of Magic don't have power over Hogwarts."

Amelia nodded and wanted to say that her second question was also in the file, but Augusta already noticed and was reading so Amelia didn't say anything.

Augusta suddenly paled and shrieked "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS. He was accused of opening the chamber of secrets resulting in the dead of a muggleborn girl named Myrtle Warren a third year Ravenclaw."

Amelia was happy that her office had runes that activate as the door closed and only, she can deactivate them otherwise the Aurors that were on the other side of the door would probably be storming in right now. The runes were for the imperturbable charm, anti-spying charm, and silencing charm. The runes that Amelia activated when she left her office were intruder charm, locking spell and anti-Alohomora charm. Only Amelia can activate and deactivate all the runes as director of the DMLE.

After Augusta has calmed down Amelia said "yes, the chamber of secrets, but if you look at the evidence it doesn't add up. Hagrid is known for his love of dangerous creatures and how they are terribly misunderstood although I don't believe the last part completely."

"According to the case file, Hagrid had an acromantula. Acromantula eats their victims and Myrtle Warren's body was found uninjured except that she was dead. The headmaster Armando Dippet was persuaded and convinced by a fifth-year prefect from Slytherin named Tom Riddle that Hagrid was guilty. Armando Dippet trusted Tom Riddle enough that Dippet didn't investigate himself. Hagrid was expelled from Hogwarts and the trail was only to make it official so that his wand was also snapped."

"Dumbledore that was the Transfiguration professor at that time persuaded the headmaster to let Hagrid stay at Hogwarts as gamekeeper and Armando Dippet agreed. A few years later Dumbledore became headmaster so Armando Dippet put Hagrid under Dumbledore's care until Dumbledore became headmaster." Amelia ended and answering Augusta second question.

Amelia had got two glasses of water. She handed one to Augusta and they both drank the glass. Amelia thought back at Augusta's third question. "Ah yes, to be honest, I didn't know about the case until I talked to a student from Hogwarts about last year. I lik-."

Augusta interrupted Amelia "to know about the chamber of secrets. Yes, I know, Neville told me everything he knew and he talked one on one with Harry Potter afterward, so I don't think that the one you talked to is completely trustworthy."

Amelia sighed and took another glass of water. She hoped she could avoid this. Amelia looked at Augusta said "Augusta can I have you're a vow that you don't tell anyone about what we already discussed and what we discuss more about Hagrid's case until Hagrid's case has been reviewed or is thrown out of the Wizengamot?"

Augusta doubted for a second but thrust Amelia enough to take the vow. After the vow, Amelia started "I agree Augusta that Neville probably knows much more than the majority of the students. I think he told you that Ginny Weasley was taken to the chamber and the-."

"You mean you talked to Ginny Weasley? How is she doing?" Augusta asked.

"No Augusta I didn't talk to Ginny Weasley. Do you mind Augusta if you let me talk so you can return earlier to home? Oh, before I forget do you want lunch?"

"Sorry for the interruption Amelia," Augusta said with a gruff. She didn't like to be talked to like that but she must admit that she interrupted Amelia twice. She said she would like some lunch and tea because the talk would probably last longer than expected. Amelia deactivated the silencing charm and called for an Auror to get lunch and tea for herself and Augusta.

A few minutes later after the lunch and tea were delivered Amelia started talking again "like I said I think Neville told you about Ginny Weasley was taken to the chamber and that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter went with Gilderoy Lockhart to the chamber of secrets. Harry Potter figured it out where the entrance was and Hermione Granger found in the library what the monster was in the chamber."

Augusta nodded Neville said the same things. Augusta said, "Amelia that is what Neville said but can we please continue."

"Of course, Augusta. I actually wanted to avoid telling who I spoke to that is why I asked for the vow" Amelia sighed but continued "I spoke to… Harry Potter and got the whole story."

Augusta almost dropped to the ground and also almost let her mask slip.

Amelia noticed but pretended she didn't and continued talking "Harry gave me the information. He found it the evidence in a diary and when told me the story he asked me to look into Hagrid's case because Hagrid is innocent. Unfortunately, Harry doesn't have the dairy anymore but he gave me memories of his discovery and the confession of Tom Riddle."

The dairy was probably enchanted to show memories and store them like a pensive. Tom Riddle disappeared around the dark lords' rise. I suspect he was killed or left Britain around that time" Amelia ended.

She decided to not tell the part that Tom Riddle could talk and react to Harry, because that could question the memory and Harry sanity. She didn't know if she believed herself about the dairy to be pensive but she couldn't think of anything else so maybe it was a new sort of pensive, but that was for another time.

Augusta said "so I guess the real culprit is Tom Riddle it probably dead. Dumbledore would probably know more if we need to defend Hagrid, we should ask Dumbledore to defend Hagrid."

Amelia replied with "yes the culprit was Tom Riddle."

Augusta got one more cup of tea. Augusta was thinking if she needed to support this. She had doubts about the memories. She asked that if they were unaltered.

Amelia respond "yes they are unaltered they will show the confession if the question comes up about how does Harry saw the memories, we can give our theory about a pensive in diary form. Because that is what it is."

Augusta nodded and said "okay Amelia you have my support, but I will be completely honest. This is almost unheard of reviewing a case from so long ago, but I will stand by you. I mostly stand by you because I believe in justice just like you. There is also a part because Harry Potter asked this and believes Hagrid innocence and House Longbottom will stand with House Potter like we always have."

Amelia smiled and decided this was going to be interesting when Harry reaches his majority maybe the old alliance could be reborn.

"I do want to see the memories if you don't mind Amelia."

"Okay, Augusta." Amelia grabbed a pensive and dropped the memories in and Augusta and Amelia entered the memories.

After a little more than five minutes they returned and Amelia extended her hand and Augusta stood up and shake it.

"Amelia I really need to go now I want to thank you for the tea and lunch and please let me know when you want to suggest in the Wizengamot and if you have enough support. If not, I can approach one or two houses but I will not force them to support you because this is purely there choice not an alliance vote certainly because we don't have an alliance with them, they just think the same."

Amelia gathered the memories again and left to head home and see Susan.

 **24th August 1993, director Bones office, Ministry of Magic**

It was a slow day with many meetings and with not many problems but most Aurors were on guard duty in Diagon Alley or the entrance hall of the Ministry of Magic if Sirius Black decided to attack. She had also a few Aurors in Hogsmeade if Sirius Black already headed towards Hogwarts before those foul creatures got there.

She looks at the clock she just had her lunch and it was almost 2 pm. She was going to meet Lord Perks soon. She didn't know what Lord Perks wanted to discuss, but it must be important.

She heard a knock on the door and said "enter." She door opened and her secretary said that Lord Perks was here. Amelia said "let him in" and asked her secretary for some tea after she returned with tea Amelia thanked her.

Amelia stood up and shakes Lord Perks head when he entered. After the pleasantries were down. Amelia wanted to get down to business fast she had a meeting at 3 pm with Kingsley Shacklebolt with an update about the search and new ideas to find Sirius Black or capture him depended on the update.

"Lord Perks I hope we can get to business right away I have a busy schedule."

"Yes, Madam Bones that would be best. I requested this meeting because the students were in danger last school year because of the chamber of secrets was opened and now there are dementors near the school."

"Madam Bones did you know about the chamber of the secrets was opened?"

"Lord Perks I didn't know it until my niece came home and told me about it."

"Madam Bones can you assure me that the dementors don't enter the school grounds? And what about the students that go to Hogsmeade?"

"I am sorry Lord Perks but I cannot assure that, if I had my way, I wouldn't put dementors near a school full of students. I will send Aurors to contain the dementors near the school border but I can't do more at this moment. The minister has the authority" Amelia ended with a sigh.

Lord Perks didn't look happy, but as a member of the Wizengamot, he knows what happened yesterday during the meeting.

"Madam Bones I want my daughter to go to Hogwarts, but we both know dementors are difficult if not impossible to control. I am not sure if I should send my daughter to Hogwarts if the school or students are in danger again."

"I think that Hogwarts is safe. Just tell your daughter that she would not be on the grounds alone and when she goes to Hogsmeade try going the same time as professors or with a large group of students. Aurors will patrol the road to Hogsmeade but can't be there all the time. The minister doesn't allow many Aurors near Hogwarts so just make sure she is careful. The headmaster will also tell it at the opening feast and he will also send professors that can do the Patronus charm to be extra vigilance on the school ground and during Hogsmeade weekends and also during the nights."

Lord Perks looks a little bit relieved.

"Madam Bones so your niece is also going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, Lord Perks my niece is still going to Hogwarts including Hannah Abbot and others. I guess that everybody who didn't graduate would return to Hogwarts."

Lord Perks thought and said "okay, but I am not happy with the dementors near the school border."

"Believe me Lord Perks neither am I."

"Well Madam Bones you relieved some of my concerns so my daughter would still attend Hogwarts, but I hope that nothing will happen."

"I hope so to Lord Perks. There is one thing I want to discuss with you."

 **A/N I will not go over the whole conversation but it is similar to the conversation with Augusta until Augusta asked questions.**

"I see Madam Bones who are we talking about?"

Madam Bone gives the case file to lord Perks to look through it. Lord Perks suddenly looks up and said: "are you certain he is innocent; these are serious accusation to review."

"I know Lord Perks but I trust that my observation about the evidence didn't give the headmaster the right to expel Rubeus Hagrid and after that, that his wand was snapped and his wand privileges revoked. This is also the only case that someone had his wand privileges revoked. The ones that were sent to Azkaban last war didn't even get their wands privileges revoked. That is also weird about the case."

"I also got some new information that could prove his innocence."

"You are sure Madam Bones?"

"Yes, Lord Perks I am certain that it would at least make people doubt with a big chance that they would vote innocent for Mr. Hagrid."

"Okay my daughter speaks highly about your niece and you raised her. I would support you if you can find enough other support."

"I would let you know when I would suggest it. You are the second who support me. The first one is Madam Longbottom. I hope that everything we talked about you will not tell anyone until the case has been reviewed."

There was a knock at the door. Madam Bones look at the clock and see it was already 3:07 pm.

Madam Bones said "enter." The secretary said that senior Auror Shacklebolt is waiting for his appointment."

"Ah yes ask him to wait a few more minutes."

"Sure, Madam Bones" and the secretary closes the door.

"Lord Perks will you not tell anyone about this not even your wife or daughter."

Lord Perks as doubting why but decided that Madam Bones would probably have a good reason. Lord Perks said after a minute of thinking "yes Madam Bones I will not share this with anyone, not even Madam Longbottom."

"Thank you, Lord Perks, with your support I only need two more votes. I would like to continue our talk because your daughter and my niece are friends' maybe even good friends but I have an important meeting right now so if you don't mind?"

"Of course, Madam Bones I understand and don't mind at all. Sirius Black is on the loose after all."

"Thank you, Lord Perks. Goodbye and look for my owl."

"Yes, Madam Bones I look out for your owl and thank you for this meeting."

Lord Perks walks out and senior Auror Shacklebolt walks in.

"Okay, Kingsley what do you know about Sirius Black whereabouts or anything else new?"

And the door closes.

 **a/n #1 in other stories the alliance is known for all the Wizengamot members, but I older times alliance were behind the scene, I follow that.**

 **a/n #2 the seat giving to an allied house if the family has gone extinct it must be placed in the will. The house that obtained the seat must have a Wizengamot seat already. House that didn't put it in the will have not lost their seat but the seat remains empty until an heir steps forward to take the seat or a certain time is reached the seat will be open for another family mostly a house that earned the ancient or most noble title, but that doesn't count for the founders of Hogwarts seats.**

 **Debt is always between two (or more) houses. The debt can be money, houses, properties or a (life) debt.**

 **This chapter just went out of control. The next chapter we will get Arthurs response on the letter and the Weasleys meet Harry and Hermione again. Maybe the train ride but who knows?**

 **Let me know what you think about the chapter and have you an idea for other lords or ladies (head of House and 'pureblood') that will give support in Hagrid's case. Have you any other ideas for this story or do you have an idea you want me to write PM and we can discuss it.**


	10. The presents revealed and the Grimm

**Chapter 10 The presents revealed and the Grimm appears**

 **25th August 1993, DMLE misuse of magical artifacts, MoM level 2**

Arthur walks into his office. The month vacation was nice but he was happy being back at work because he was working with his greatest hobby muggles and understanding them. He greeted Perkins; they were the only two that worked in the misuse of magical artifacts division from the DMLE.

Perkins said, "hey Arthur how was Egypt?"

Arthur replied with "wonderful but the best thing was seeing my oldest son William and my second oldest Charlie who surprised us with being there."

Arthur was just sitting in his chair and asking "Perkins was there anything urgent? Or something I need to know?"

"No Arthur it has been quiet. Lucius Malfoy filled a complaint after the raid we did in the summer after you left but Amelia Bones let Lucius know that it was in our right to raid a place. There was one rather important thing about an enchanted football, but that easily solved."

Arthur answered with "good" and started looking through the papers on his desk when a letter dropped on his desk direct to him. He opened the letter and read

 _Dear Mr. Weasley,_

 _I send this letter because I heard from a friend of your son what electives they chose. If you act on this information is, of course, your decision. Ron decided to take care of magical creatures and that is, of course, a good elective, but I also heard that he decided to take divination. I don't know about you but I am sure Ron doesn't benefit from the class in any way. I advise you to talk to him and try to sway him to take one or two other electives._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Madam Amelia Bones_ _  
_ _Director of the DMLE, Ministry of Magic_ _  
_ _Regent of House Bones_

Arthur sighed, he knew Ron was not a straight O student in any way but Percy let him know that divination was a waste of time and if he remembered well so did Bill. He decided he would talk to Ron when he came home. He had chosen muggle studies but with that, he had care of magical creatures and ancient runes. He was disappointed when he got his OWL's and couldn't continue with ancient runes, but he got the OWL.

He was thinking back on his talk with Molly about Ginny. Ginny was better than before the vacation but nowhere how Ginny normally would be. He hoped that he could talk to Harry before platform 9 ¾, maybe he could go to Harry's house before that. Harry was Ginny biggest concern because he almost died while the other victims only became petrified.

Perkins looks at Arthur and said, "from who is that letter?"

"Amelia Bones."

"May I ask what is in the letter?"

Arthur shrugged and replied "Oh nothing important."

Arthur saw that most of the paperwork would be done before lunch so he started working on it.

 **25th August 1993, the Burrow**

Ginny was sitting in her room. Ron was eating like a pig again this morning so he was degnoming the garden as his punishment. She didn't know what the twins were doing but they are in their room, unlike Percy that is in his room preparing for his NEWT's.

She was lost looking through the window, looking in the backyard when there was a knock on her door. She sighed and answered, "come in."

Her mother opened the door and said "here are your old robes, you can choose one of the Gryffindor badges to place on Harry's gift. I did throw two of your robes away, so you can choose one of these two."

Ginny tried to smile, but she knew she was failing. She answered, "thanks mom I will do it soon."

First, she has lunch before she started working. Everybody see that she is still not her normal self, but decided to not say anything about it.

After she was done, she leaves without saying anything back to her room. Normally she needed to ask to be excused. Mrs. Weasley decided to not call her out on it.

Ginny decided to choose the Gryffindor badge on her best robe. She suddenly had an idea for the mittens, what about Harry initials knitted in is mittens HJP. She needs to ask her mother. She really hoped that Harry would forgive her and that he would like her presents. She had two books that Charlie got her because she requested it. One was for her; the other was for Hermione as a birthday present.

She hoped with the book to get Hermione to forgive her, she could become one of her best friends she was sure of it as long as she forgives her. She was hoping that after Luna, she somehow didn't come over anymore, she could get a new best friend. Maybe Luna could be her friend again.

 **25th August 1993, DMLE, MoM level 2**

Arthur was done with paperwork and just had lunch. He walks back to his office when he decided to go to Amelia Bones to thank her for the letter and for helping with the complaint from Lucius Malfoy.

On his way to Amelia Office, he waves to a few people he knows and asks Kingsley how the search for Sirius Black is going. He replied that "he was seen near York and a few hours later near Leeds but that was almost two weeks ago." Mr. Weasley was thinking he was heading south was he really after Harry before he was at Hogwarts, as soon as Harry was in Hogwarts, he should be safe. Arthur was walking but started thinking he trusted Ginny to be safe in Hogwarts and yet she wasn't maybe ….. No, no it was just coincidence that it happened Hogwarts is safe, right?"

Before he could think more, he sees the secretary from Amelia Bones standing behind her desk probably ready to go get lunch. He says "Hey Emily, how are you doing today."

Emily looks at Arthur and said, "Hello Arthur, I am good how about you and how was your vacation?"

"I am fine Emily thanks for asking and the vacation was wonderful I saw my two eldest who both work overseas. But Emily is madam Bones in her office?"

'Yes, she is."

"Does she have a little bit of time right now?"

Emily bends down to look in a book and said: "she has some time now Arthur."

"Emily, would you mind asking if I can have a talk with her?"

"No problem if you can wait for a moment."

Emily walks towards the door and gives a knock after a few seconds she hears "enter."

"Madam Bones I am sorry to interrupt you but Mr. Arthur Weasley is here and want to have a talk with you madam Bones, is that possible?"

Amelia looked at a book and said: "it is okay Emily, send him in."

"Okay madam Bones and is it okay that I go to lunch right now?"

"Yes, Emily that is okay."

Emily closes the door and said to Arthur "you can go in Arthur. If you excuse me, I am going to lunch."

Arthur replied, "thank you and have a nice lunch."

'Thank you, goodbye Arthur."

Arthur walks towards the door and knocks before walking in.

"Hello, Madam Bones."

"Arthur, is this a work-related talk?"

"Not completely madam Bones."

"Okay then call me Amelia. I already told you that before."

"Sorry, Amelia but now that I am here, I want to thank you for the letter you send me concerning Ron's electives. I will talk to him when I come home. You wrote in the letter that you talked with one of his friends, who exactly if I may ask?"

"Of course, Arthur. I talked to Harry Potter a good friend from your youngest son."

"You talked to him? Did you go to his house? Dumbledore said that we should not go to his house by because his family wouldn't like it and no, I don't know why."

"I didn't go to his house Arthur because something happened, I don't know what but Harry is staying in the Leaky Cauldron until September 1st."

"Amelia, I do have a question about Sirius Black."

"Let me stop you right there Arthur. No, I don't know how he escaped and I don't know where he is right now."

"Amelia, I had another question actually. My question is do we know what Black is going to do now?"

"I shouldn't be telling you this but we think Sirius Black is after Harry Potter because he killed his master ( **a/n** she didn't know Tom Riddle is Voldemort Harry didn't tell her that). The guards told us that in his sleep the last three days before he escaped, he was saying he is at Hogwarts, he said it also a couple of times when he was awake."

"Oh yes, Arthur I almost forgot how is Ginny doing?"

"Under de circumstances she is okay, but she keeps having nightmares and she is very sad. Harry is to her, like too many girls her childhood hero and he almost died saving her not mentioning he did die if Fawkes wasn't there and that is even without mentioning the victims that got petrified. She afraid that Harry won't forgive her and blame her and that is not mentioning getting the forgiveness from the students that got petrified."

"She will get over it I am sure Arthur but it will take time maybe talking with Harry and the victims could help her. What do you think?"

"Maybe Amelia but that must be her and the victims choose. I think Harry will absolutely talk to her. To be honest I think Harry blames himself."

"I think your right. I hope you don't mind but he told me his story about the chamber of secrets, but I will not tell you everything he told me. He did tell me it wasn't Ginny's fault and I believe that certainly after the story. He is blaming himself because he thinks he should have said to Ron that Ginny needed him and should have stopped Ron calling her annoying among other things."

Arthur was shocked that Harry told Amelia, but Amelia was trustworthy. He was happy that Amelia thought that Ginny was innocent thanks to Harry. He needs to thank Harry for almost everything he has done.

"Amelia I almost forgot I want to thank you for taking care of the complaint by Lucius Malfoy, if you didn't, he could cause us a lot of problems."

"No need to thank me, Arthur, you were just doing your job and that include raids and none of the aurors you used were injured in any way. May I ask why you did go after Lucius Malfoy? I hope that you didn't do it because you and his family are almost enemies."

"Of course, not Amelia. I would never do that. You know about the diary I assume and Harry told me that the dairy was from Lucius Malfoy and because a diary is also muggle, but was enchanted I raided the mansion to make sure there weren't any more of that kind of artifacts. Ginny survived but what about the next one or the one after that. I was lucky Harry could save her, but who said that Harry could save the next one."

Arthur thought to himself ' _why needed Harry to save Ginny he was only 12 when he did it.'_

"Okay, Arthur now I understand why you did it and also why your explanation was vague. I understand that you don't want anybody to find out about Ginny, the dairy and the attacks. Because someone like Lucius Malfoy would use it against you, I get it, just watch out next time."

Arthur was standing up to shake her hand and said "thank you again, Amelia, for everything. Goodbye."

"Arthur you should thank Harry for everything he did. One more thing before you go, I want to create a plan for you to increase your department and department's power inside of the DMLE. I think it is necessary after the dairy and the raid. I will think about a plan and no impact certainly with Sirius Black on the loose but I will let you know when I got a plan that would help you and that we are capable of doing."

"Oh, Arthur one more thing can you stay the last day or two at the Leaky Cauldron? I will send cars to take you and your family with Harry, Hermione and Susan safely to Kings Cross Station, platform 9 ¾ and on the train. The ministry will pay for it because it is extra protection for Harry and my niece Susan."

Arthur thought for a moment to go with Harry, Hermione and Susan wasn't a problem but it could be dangerous. The moment he thought dangerous it was almost gone directly Harry faced a basilisk that was way more dangerous than this with aurors it seems. "Okay, Amelia I am sure Molly and my children wouldn't mind staying at the Leaky Cauldron from August 30th until the morning from September 1st."

"Thank you, Arthur, just let me know how much it cost the first or second of September. My niece will floo in at the Leaky Cauldron in the morning on September 1st."

Arthur again said his goodbye and Amelia also said it and continued working. Arthur was walking towards his office thinking again about the day so far and he still needed to work a few hours. The rest of the day for both was almost relaxing, only minor things came up that were already solved.

 **25th August 1993, the Burrow**

Meanwhile Ginny asked her mother about the initials on Harry's mittens. Her mother agreed and suddenly had an idea for his initials and on both sides of his initials a lightning bolt. Ginny's mother also had the idea when Ginny showed her the scarf in Gryffindor colors ( **a/n** made out of wool from African magical creatures) and the Gryffindor badge to put on both ends a few lightning bolts. Ginny was happy about the idea and right before her dad came home for dinner they were done with the changes and her mother noticed that for the first time she really had a smile, not a large one but certainly not a small one either.

When Arthur came home, he had a talked with Ron, but Ron refused even after his mother 'punished' him. After threated of sending him to his room without eating he finally agreed and chose muggle studies and wanted to drop an elective. His mother said, "no Ron take something like ancient runes or Arithmancy."

"But mom you said I need to chance another elective than divination that I will take muggle studies and drop divination."

Molly was starting to get really angry but Arthur stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder and said "okay son, but you will follow muggle studies but don't drop divination." Molly smiled at that.

"But dad you…."

Arthur calmly interrupted Ron "no if you want to take muggle studies, okay but you can't drop anything else if you want to drop an elective then you need to choose ancient runes and/ or Arithmancy."

Ron was thinking really hard and knew he didn't have a choice "okay I will take muggle studies extra." He hoped that Hermione could help him and he can ask Neville and Harry to join him they will certainly join him, he also got them to join him in divination and care of magical creatures ( **a/n** Ron isn't manipulative here just want his 'friends' and easy classes).

Arthur made sure that Ron send a message with that request to professor McGonagall and after Errol, their family owl was sent on his way to Hogwarts. Arthur stood up when everybody sat at the kitchen table and said: "I have a surprise for everyone we are going to stay from the 30th August until 1st September at the Leaky Cauldron."

After dinner and the children were all in their rooms, Molly asked why are we staying at the Leaky Cauldron? I don't know if we have enough money to buy Ginny's new clothes and make sure to keep a little on the side in our vault. You make enough but a little more in our vault would make life a little bit easier."

"Molly Amelia ask me to do it so that Harry, Hermione, and Susan Amelia's niece will come with us to protect them and she would get some cars to take us to kings' cross station and platform 9 ¾ probably with some aurors. Also, Amelia said that the ministry would pay us back in September."

Molly looked happy at that and said "okay Arthur if you are sure but I would still prefer to stay here, but to help your boss and Harry, Hermione and Susan I agree that it would be better to stay at the Leaky Cauldron and certainly will be easier to get to the train in time."

 **27th August 1993, Diagon Alley**

Harry was enjoying the weather and was sitting outside by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour enjoying another ice cream. The last few weeks Harry almost every day went to get ice cream by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Harry saw a few late students getting their school supplies. He was thinking about the Weasley's they should have come back about four days ago and he didn't see them or heard from them.

He hears an owl and recognizes Errol the Weasley's family owl. The owl crashes on the table right next to Harry's ice cream and quickly stands up drop the letter and stays. Harry looks at the owl and sees that he is exhausted. He says "Errol if you wait, we can go to my room in just a bit and you can rest."

Errol hoots happily and after a few minutes, Harry offers his last spoon of ice cream to Errol who happily takes it. Harry stands up and he grabbed Errol and put him on his left shoulder not trusting Errol to fly and land softly and safely on his shoulder.

All when this was happening a woman was watching him smiling slightly and a big black dog was watching it from an alley. The alley was a few feet from Harry's table. As Harry stands up the dog walks slowly forward exiting the alley. Harry sees the dog and slowly walks towards the dog. The dog walks towards Harry and Harry pets him.

The woman who followed Harry for days was stunned. She saw that Harry knew how to approach a dog you have never seen before but the dog was acting weird first walking slowly and as soon as the dog sees that Harry isn't afraid, he quickly advances.

After a few minutes, Harry steps away from the dog. He puts his right hand to his head. He was having a headache again he gives the dog one more pad and walks away towards the Leaky Cauldron.

 **27th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

After a few minutes, Harry enters the Leaky Cauldron form the back and directly goes upstairs not noticing the woman follow him upstairs. The woman keeps her distance but close enough that would something happen she could intervene. Tonks loved her job but Harry was her cousin what almost nobody knew because her mother was kicked out of the Black family. She loved him because he was like a younger brother. She remembered when they were younger and she was playing with a young Harry. She had a big smile remembering it.

She hoped if Harry found out they could become close like real siblings what she always hoped would happen before Harry's parents were killed. She knows that her parents looked for Harry after the attack but a few days after Dumbledore came by and assured them that Harry was safe. Her parents wanted Harry but Dumbledore refused as Harry's magical guardian according to the will Dumbledore showed her parents and her father (a muggleborn lawyer/ law wizard) knew that Dumbledore had the right to refuse and could place him where he sees fit.

Harry entered his room and Hedwig was hooting when she saw him. She gave a greeted hoot to Errol and make a place for him on her perch. Errol hoots gladly and Harry extend his left arm and Errol walks from his shoulder and arm onto the perch.

Harry gave Hedwig and Errol owl treats and make sure that Errol has some water and he also gave Hedwig some water.

Out one of his pockets, he grabbed the letter Errol delivered. He opened the letter and read

 _Harry,_

 _I hope you h_ _ave a good summer. I must tell you Egypt what great. I got a new wand and it works perfect better than my old wand that was Charlie's old wand. I heard that we are going to stay for the last three days at the Leaky Cauldron. If we need to pick you up from your relatives just let me know and my father will pick you up. What do you think of the new seeker and chaser from the Chudley Cannons? I think they will be the new champions with them._

 _Your friend,_

 _Ron_

Harry sighed this was a long message for Ron. Harry was thinking about last year was Ron even his friend. He wrote it but his actions last year were showing a little bit of doubt in their friendship. Harry sees a small piece of parchment in the envelope and gets it out. It was another letter with feminine handwriting.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _I hope you don't mind me writing to you. Me as in Ginny. PLEASE DON'T STOP READING NOW._

 _I want to say I am really sorry about last year and I hope you don't blame me. If you never want to see me again, I get it and will stay out of your way. I hope that someday you will forgive me if that is possible. I understand if you blame me, it was wrong to write in the dairy despite everything else._

 _Hopefully your (future) friend,_

 _Ginny_

Harry saw a few wet spots. He hoped that they were not tears. His heart hurt when thinking about Ginny crying also if Hermione cried, he remembered that thinking after the troll incident in his first year.

He went down to get some dinner instead of eating downstairs he took the dinner to his room so he could read a bit more in his books and also his schoolbooks especially arithmancy and the study of ancient runes. Arithmancy was a bit like math but was more logical than divination to predict the future and learn about special magical numbers like 3 and 7.

Ancient runes are very interesting he was looking at both bracelets that he has left the ruby and sapphire one and he looked at the runes. He searched the runes in his book and saw that what the clerk said was right about the protection but there was more but couldn't decipher especially what but it looked like some kind of connection.

When he came back, he saw that Errol was sleeping on the perch next to an awake Hedwig. He opened the window for Hedwig to hunt and let it open when he went to sleep. When he woke up, he saw Hedwig was asleep but Errol was gone, Harry thought he was probably rested and returned back to the Burrow.

 **29th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry had a nightmare again, but this time Ginny and Hermione both died and the last he saw was Ginny and Hermione standing in front of him saying that he had failed them. Ginny didn't look at him and Hermione said that he wasn't worthy of their friendship and that they both never wanted to see him again.

Harry woke up because there was someone knocking on his door. He grabs pants and a shirt and put them one. He opens the door and before he could say something he was knocked to the floor and see bushy hair.

"Good morning Hermione could you get off me?"

"Hey, Harry! Sorry, and how are you doing?"

"Well Hermione my back hurts a little bit but besides that I am okay, how about you?"

"I am good Harry should we go downstairs and get breakfast?"

"Sure, Hermione lets go."

They both went downstairs to get breakfast. What both of them didn't know was that the whole conversation was noticed by a disguised Tonks. During breakfast, Harry and Hermione were talking about next year and Hermione thanked Harry for his notes from class when she was petrified.

Hermione hugged Harry and said "thank you so much, Harry. The notes are really good and told me what I needed to know."

"You are welcome 'Mione."

Hermione blushed a little bit at her nickname only Harry called her like that even though it was the first time Harry called her that and she would never let anyone else call her that she decided. "Here they are, Harry, I copied them so you can have your back."

"Are you sure Hermione?"

Hermione was sad that Harry called her full name again and not 'Mione. She was confused she never liked her name shortened no matter how it was shortened, but that was different when Harry shortened her name to 'Mione. "Yes, Harry here you are."

Hermione gave his notes back and thanked him again. The smile Harry gave her makes her quickly look away and blush so Harry didn't see it. Harry didn't notice it and ask "Hermione do you want to walk through Diagon Alley?"

"Sure Harry."

Harry was thinking about the Weasley's when he thought about Diagon Alley because he still didn't see them and he was certain they didn't have their books yet. He suddenly thought about Ginny and her birthday, he got her a present but wondered if Hermione had.

"Hermione, I know you and Ginny didn't really talk with each other last year but her birthday was the 11th August and I wondered if you got her a present or was planning to give her present."

"Harry, I didn't know if she would like it after last year, but I have a plan just in case."

"Hermione, I think she would love a present. What are you planning?"

"Well I got a message two days ago from Ron and Ginny and I th….."

Harry interrupted Hermione and said, "you too?"

"What do you mean Harry you too?"

"Two days ago, I got a letter from Ron and a letter from Ginny. Ron was sending a short letter about his vacation in Egypt, his new wand and saying that they will arrive here tomorrow and stay until the first. The letter from Ginny was painful I need to talk to her alone and maybe after that with you Hermione. Ginny blames herself for everything!" Harry ended with a sigh.

Hermione said "Ginny don't need to blame herself. She is innocent. And my letter from Ron was saying the same and Ginny wanted me to forgive her. So, I decided to get to know her (better) and be friends like you suggested. I will take her to some clothes shop a few streets from here in muggle London so she could get some real girl clothes she likes."

Harry thought about it and said "If what Ron said is right, she would love it and I also don't blame Ginny. It was my fault I got more than one chance and not only to talk to her when she wanted to talk to Ron but Ron called her annoying among other things and send her away. I should have called him out on that."

"Also, I could have been her friend, no I should have been her friend. Ron is my friend and so are the twins. She is their little sister I should at least showed her that I wanted to know her better and probably become friends. I think Ginny and I could be friends' maybe even good or best friends."

They decided to go into Diagon Alley and Hermione directly started walking towards Flourish and Blotts. Harry smiled following her to the bookshop. When they entered Hermione started looking through the bookcases for new books but also the books she could buy. After almost begging her mother and father they decided she could buy the two books she wanted but had to leave here last time.

"NO, NO here was the book and there was the other one? Where are they?"

Hermione quickly walks to the clerk and asked about the books. He said, "Miss if they are not there than we certainly don't have them, we got more book in the back but all the books in the back have at least one copy in the bookcase in the front if the book is not there, then we don't have it."

Hermione was mad and Harry saw that but he had the two books she wanted. He could give it to her already as an early present. "Uh, Hermione?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Why don't we go to Magical Menagerie or Eeylops Owl Emporium? You don't have an animal and I am sure your parents won't mind an animal to keep you company you don't even have to get an owl. You know you can always use and ask Hedwig if you want."

Hermione asked her parents for an animal and her parents said when she reached the third year she could. She got enough galleons to get an animal but she really wanted the books but because they weren't there she could as well look for an animal. "Okay, Harry lets go to Magical Menagerie maybe I take an owl. Like you said I could ask Hedwig to deliver a letter to my parents and when I wanted to write to you, she will always find me just when I am done writing the letter. If I have my own owl, I don't have to bother you or Hedwig."

The left Flourish and Blotts. Hermione was sad so Harry decided after Magical Menagerie and maybe a lunch and ice cream by Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and a small stop by Quality Quidditch Supplies they will return back to the Leaky Cauldron and Harry give her the books she was looking for.

 **29th August 1993, Diagon Alley**

Hermione entered as first and started looking through the store. Harry was looking through some owl products. Hermione was looking for half an hour and then came running to Harry and dragged him to the register. "What is it, Hermione?"

"Look, Harry," Hermione said pointing to a cat-like creature walking through the store.

Harry said, "do you want that one?"

"Maybe I will choose a cat."

"Okay, I will look through the store just get me when you are done."

"Okay Harry you don't mind I take a cat, right?"

"Of course, not Hermione it is your choice and like I said you could always use Hedwig. She would be more than happy to do it, Hedwig always complains about not sending letters will I am at school, but I just don't have people to write to."

Harry wanted to walk back to the owl products when he hears whispering voices. He follows the voices and stops in front of a snake tank with many snakes inside. All the snakes stare at him and bows and sis _§welcome king of snakes§_.

Harry looks confused and sis back _§what do you mean, king of snakes? I am just Harry§_.

One of the snakes said _§you are a speaker and we feel the king of snakes inside of you§_.

 _§King of snakes? Oh, you mean basilisk. Yeah, I guess, Medusa bit me and because she the lost a few fangs some blood and poison entered my wound§_.

 _§Speaker we sense more than blood and poison. There is something else, some kind of connection§_.

 _§I don't know what you mean?§_

 _§Speaker find the king of snakes and the king of snakes can explain to find the connection§_.

Before Harry could ask again what the snakes mean he got dragged away by a happier Hermione then when he left her almost a minute before.

"Harry looks here this is Crookshanks he is half cat and half kneazle."

Harry looked confused and Hermione smiled and said "Harry a kneazle is in care of magical creature's book, but I guess you didn't read it.

"Of course, not Hermione it tried to bite me."

"Oh yeah, you are right. A kneazle is a bit different than a cat. First of all, the appearance a kneazle is more like a lion and you see that by Crookshanks right?"

"Yes, Hermione and that explains the kind of lion manes around his head."

"Secondly kneazles has the ability to solve problems on his own without aid or teaching and thirdly they have a clear dislike and the ability to recognize an untrustworthy person (even if they are transfigured). Fourthly they recognize good and bad persons and lastly, they can sense when people lie or tell the truth especially if the lie covers up something bad."

Crookshanks look at Harry and jumps on the ground and start pushing her head against Harry's legs as a sign of affection. Hermione smiled already knowing that Harry is a good person and also pick up Crookshanks and put him in his container and Harry propose to get lunch and ice cream at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and Hermione agrees.

Hermione wants to sit outside and Harry gladly agrees. Harry went inside and orders their lunch and plate with milk for Crookshanks. After their lunch, Harry offers to get ice cream for them and Hermione wants a chocolate sorbet while Harry gets his usual.

After their lunch, Hermione agreed with Harry to visit Quality Quidditch Supplies, not because she wants to but because Harry wants to. She was not really interested in Quidditch but she was going to the games because most people were and it was almost regulations to be present.

But the main part was to see Harry play and a small part to be a part of something bigger, be around 'friends' and support her house. She only learned the rules because she wanted something to talk about with Harry, something that Harry liked. She learned the rules within three days after she came home for the summer and got the book two days after she got back.

Hermione decided to wait with talking about Quidditch because it wasn't the right feeling and right time to talk about how it feels to fly and play Quidditch, but she did what she could and that was reading the rules she hoped Harry appreciate it when she started to talk with him about Quidditch but now she looked around the store where Harry was staring at the Firebolt not noticing the big dog looking from the nearby Alley across the street. When they left Hermione asked Harry a question "do you like the Firebolt that much? You got a perfectly good nimbus 2000, right?"

"Yes, I just like the Firebolt very much and could help when I play seeker but as long as my Nimbus 2000 is good, I don't need it, after all, it is the player, not the broom and I like my Nimbus 2000."

"You are right Harry I remember last year that you still beat Malfoy even when he got the Nimbus 2001, with that crazy bludger and Lockhart vanishing the bones in your arm."

Harry laughed a little bit and then smiled. He said "please Hermione don't remind me about it. That skele-grow tasted awful and I still taste it sometimes."

Harry sees the dog again and walks towards it while Hermione staying back a little bit with Crookshanks. Harry starts petting the dog again and Hermione approach slowly and Crookshanks don't feel frightened it seems. He smells the air and Crookshanks relaxed. Both Harry and Hermione don't notice it but two other people notice it.

Harry again got the headache but this he also got a flash seeing himself looking around on the back of a stag that runs after the dog that in front of him, but the dog he remembered looked more healthy and happier. Harry almost falls but the dog and Hermione hold him up. Hermione put Harry up against a wall and pets the dog and thanked him.

Harry could walk unsteady and Hermione still help and hold him when they return back to the Leaky Cauldron.

 **29th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry was still walking unsteady and Hermione helped Harry to his room. When they reached his room, Harry said: "Hermione take Crookshanks to your room and can you then help me to my bed?"

Hermione smiled and said "sure Harry wait here."

"Sure, Hermione I have nowhere to go" Harry smiled weakly.

Hermione luckily got the room next to Harry and returns within two minutes. "Hold on to me Harry."

"Okay, Mione." This causes Hermione to blush again and Harry didn't notice it because her bushy hair hides her face from Harry's eyes.

Hermione helps Harry to his bed and when he sits with Hermione he said "Mione thank you. I got bought you a present that was for your birthday but I will get you something else."

"No need Harry you don't have to get me anything after this beautiful emerald bracelet."

Harry stands up still a little bit unsteady but when Hermione stands up to help Harry, Harry says "no Hermione I don't need the help I am fine."

Hermione reluctantly sits down seeing Harry's face. Harry walks the few steps to get to his trunk at the end of his bed. He bends down and grabs two things. Hermione doesn't notice the other bracelets or the basilisk fangs. Harry thought Hermione wouldn't find the bracelet special if she knew about the other two and Hermione will probably freak out if she knew about the basilisk fangs.

Harry walks back to sit next to Hermione. When Harry sits with the presents on the bed next to him on the other side of Hermione. Harry started talking "Hermione I bought this when you bought the 5 books. I hope you still want these and really like them." Harry gave her presents.

Hermione screamed "HARRY …. OH, HARRY THANK YOU SO MUCH. THIS WERE THE BOOKS I WAS LOOKING FOR EARLIER." Hermione pinned Harry on his bed with his legs next to the bed and her legs almost on top of the bed.

"I know Hermione, I hope that you don't mind and like the presents."

"Harry, I love it thank you so much."

"Hermione could you please get off me, not I don't like it but."

Before Harry could continue Hermione get off him and slap his chest playfully and says "prat."

Harry smiled but stays down and said: "Hermione I am going to take a nap could you ask Tom to bring me my usual and bacon strips for Hedwig around 7 pm as supper?"

"Sure, Harry I will be back around 7 pm, and we can eat in your room."

 **Again, the chapter went out of control. I end the chapter here.**

 **Please, please, please review of PM with your thought about this chapter and let me know what you think of the story until now.**

 **Again, any ideas let me know if you want my feedback for your story plan or want me to write it. Just let me know.**

 **My new chapter limit will be between the 5k and 7k words. The next chapter the Weasley's arrive and Ginny face her worst fear and finds a new best friend and I hope the train ride (fingers crossed).** **I will say that when school starts the story will continue faster through the year than now (hopefully). I got a plan for a chapter but just like this one and the one before this chapter tends to spin out of control.**


	11. Busy, Crookshanks and Ginny is relieved

**Chapter 11 Busy, Crookshanks and Ginny is relieved**

 **30th August 1993, Bones Manor**

Susan was thinking about the last few days, she had barely seen her aunt. She was happy that Hannah had stayed until yesterday evening after dinner but Hannah wanted to spend some time with her mother before she went to Hogwarts. Susan wanted to do the same thing with her aunt but because of Sirius Black and gathering support for Hagrid's case, her aunt was very busy.

She hoped that her aunt at least was going to see her off, but her aunt said that she was going to king cross station with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's. She liked Harry a lot and Hermione was very nice. When she thought about the Weasley's she didn't blame Ginny because Harry didn't and after his story, she was feeling sorry for Ginny about what she endured. She felt so much for Ginny that the dislike she had for Ron was now almost pure hate. She liked the twins they are very funny and the pranks were never caused 'permanent' harm, so she didn't really hate them but, was still unhappy about them. She didn't really know Percy but according to the prefects from Hufflepuff, Percy followed and trusted the rules without question and with that also every authority figure. Even her aunt said that you mustn't blindly follow the rules.

She was reading her books for the upcoming year try to focus on her studies to help Harry if he needed it and get to know him even better. Se blushed will thinking about Harry and remembered seeing him playing Quidditch what he loves.

 **30th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry was sitting downstairs waiting for Hermione. He spotted orange hair running downstairs. He suddenly felt something against his leg and looks down. He sees Crookshanks showing affection before jumping into Harry's lap. Harry started to pet Crookshanks and after a few minutes, a panicking Hermione comes down and directly goes to Harry.

"Harry? Harry, I lost Crookshanks have you seen him?" Hermione asks while almost in tears and almost throwing herself at Harry. Before she hugs Harry with the speed that would knock him out of his chair she stops.

"Harry, what is Crookshanks doing in your lap?" Hermione said. Her eyes were having an angry look in them.

"Hermione, he just came down before you and ran to me. He rubbed his head to my leg a few times and then jumped in my lap. I didn't know that he had escaped."

Crookshanks sees his owner, jumps from Harry lap onto the table and waiting for his owner to take a seat. Hermione gives Harry a hug and said "sorry" for getting angry without reason. Harry understands even though the last wasn't said.

Hermione takes a seat and directly Crookshanks jumps in her lap and Hermione just couldn't stay mad at her new pet and start petting him which make Crookshanks purr.

Harry and Hermione were talking and decided to take a late breakfast and went walking to Diagon Alley although Hermione wanted to read the new books Harry gave her. She had read only two chapters in one book last night before turning in and this morning she was dressing and then search for Crookshanks for minutes before. She also went to Harry's room not finding him there.

Harry want to look at the Firebolt again because even with his good broom the Firebolt was a piece of art. Before walking through Diagon Alley Hermione put Crookshanks in Harry's room so Hedwig can look out for Crookshanks. The woman in the store said that Crookshanks was large for a cat and for his age but also that he was back a few times but Hermione hoped with Hedwig Crookshanks will stay in the room. They didn't were fighting when she entered with Crookshanks Hedwig greeted her and told Hedwig who the cat was and that she was the owner. Crookshanks even meowed happily at Hedwig with Hedwig answered with a hoot that was the same as towards Hermione greeting Crookshanks.

During the trip in Diagon Alley, a big black dog was following them with his eyes and seeing aurors nearby but wanted to approach Harry again but stopped himself. He turned around and went into Knockturn Alley. He entered an old store that was closed years ago when the last owner fled the country and turned into Sirius Black, the escaped convict.

He decides to leave right away and travel towards Hogwarts. He was weakened because of the lack of food and the dementor exposure. Because of that, he couldn't apparate, he wasn't strong enough right now. The dementor exposure after 12 years would take a lot of time to recover and he couldn't focus his mind enough to safely apparate even if he was strong enough but he was still recuperating from everything, but also because of want he needed to do now he was free, he couldn't focus his mind enough to apparate.

Hermione decided if she should talk about Quidditch. She learned it only for Harry. She decided isn't wasn't the right time he just wanted to see the Firebolt nothing else. After 15 minutes Hermione was getting irritated, she read every book that was in the store. Harry noticed and went to Hermione and said: "let's go, Hermione, we can stop by Flourish and Blotts before we return."

Hermione had a huge smile on her face when Harry mentioning stopping by Flourish and Blotts. She had money but it was for Hogsmeade, but she just liked a bookstore even if she just walked and look through it.

Hermione had a huge smile on her face the whole way from Quality Quidditch Supplies to Flourish and Blotts. When they entered Flourish and Blotts Hermione disappeared behind the bookcases while Harry took a seat near a corner in the story.

 **30th August 1993, Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley**

Not a minute after entering a woman walked in and looked around and saw Harry sitting lost in his thought it seems and she heard someone walking behind bookcases and could only figure it was probably Hermione. She walked to the nearest bookcase, grabbed a book and said near a table in a corner opposite from Harry but also sees Hermione walking between bookcase looking at different books.

After two and a half hours Harry was still in his thoughts rethinking for the fifth time the summer after he left the Dursley's and also thought about Medusa and Dobby. The woman across from him was pretending to be busy looking through her third book while Hermione was still looking through the bookcases.

The door of the store opened and a girl with her parents walked in. Before Tonks could respond the girl was hugging Harry pulling Harry out of his thoughts. Hermione noticed it and quickly runs to Harry and pulled the girl away and started screaming "LET GO OF HARRY YOU S…..". Hermione suddenly stopped screaming and couldn't continue.

She was embarrassed she didn't know why she reacted like that, but she was also embarrassed as the girl she was screaming at was Katie Bell, fellow Gryffindor and muggleborn, only one year older and Harry's teammate from the Quidditch house team.

Hermione blushed from being embarrassed and said: "sorry Katie I didn't know it was you."

"Hermione it doesn't matter. I understand really I do."

Katie turns towards Harry again and says "sorry Harry that I hugged you out of the blue, but after you know what I didn't have time to talk to you and wanted to know if you were alright."

After Harry wasn't shocked and shuddered anymore, he said "no problem Katie and as you can see, I am fine."

Katie explained to her little shocked parents who they were and greeted Harry and Hermione friendly and Katie father asked Harry about Quidditch, what his position was again (even though Katie talked about the team and Harry at home), what he thought of it as being muggle raised and what he thought of the team including Katie.

Katie's mother, Katie, and Hermione start talking about school while both Hermione and Katie don't mention the chamber or the troll from Hermione's first year. Katie didn't have her books yet because she was on vacation until the 28th August so she decided to get everything today.

She already went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and her new robes and school clothes will be down today or tomorrow but will be sent to her with owl post. She got everything else including a broom service kit and got a present from her parents for her good grades. She got new arms and torso protection. The last thing she needed was her books for the upcoming year.

Hermione was done and putting the books back while her Katie parents look around the bookstore while Katie asks the clerk for the fourth yearbooks and grabs the book for her electives.

Harry notices Hermione looking unhappy and decided that with his gold left in his pocket and not going to Hogsmeade he could buy Hermione two or three more books. There were a few books she really was unhappy about to put back.

Before Hermione could put the last three other books back Harry said behind Hermione "Hermione do you want those three books."

Hermione turns around "yes Harry but I don't have enough money left for the books and for Hogsmeade" Hermione responded with a deep sigh. Before Hermione could turn around again to put the books back Harry grabbed them for Hermione with his seeker reflex and speed and walks towards the clerk. Hermione jumps almost into a bookcase when Harry grabbed the books and Hermione wondered what Harry as doing and was shocked when Harry walked towards the clerk and paid for the books. Hermione couldn't stop Harry because she was shocked.

After Harry Katie got her books and paid for them. Harry offered Katie and her parents to have a late lunch with him and Hermione. Katie looks at her parents and her mother just smiled and her father shrugged so Katie made the decision and agreed. The group of five left and Harry gave Hermione a bag with the three books.

 **30th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

After a few minutes, they walk in for the back of the Leaky Cauldron and sit at a table near the wall. Not a minute after a woman they haven't seen behind them enters and take a seat at the bar, but they didn't notice it.

Harry get all the orders and walks towards the bar give Tom the order and thanks, Tom. Before Harry could return the old woman at the bar ask "dear boy could you tell me who that is when she pointed to his table?"

"I don't know how you mean but the girl with the bushy hair is my best friend Hermione Granger and the other girl is Katie Bell a good friend of mine and she plays in the Quidditch house team like me but she plays chaser and I play Seeker. Next, to her are Katie's parents. Why did you ask if I may ask?"

"Oh, my dear boy of course how rude of me to not say why. I saw Miss Bell walking into Quality Quidditch Supplies and was wondering if she was already playing Quidditch or was hoping to make the team because I was wondering if she wanted to play professionally because she looked very happy with her bags when she left. I have contact with the Holyhead Harpies. Does she already plays in her house team and how old is she if I may ask?"

"Really you know a contact of the Holyhead Harpies?" Harry asked amazed and in slightly disbelieve.

"Yes, my dear boy I have. When you are my age you know many people. So, what is her age?"

"She is in her fourth year so fourteen and to answer your earlier question she plays chaser in the Gryffindor house Quidditch team like I already said."

"Really that is too bad she is too young to scout now, but thank you for the information I would remember her and look in two or three years if she still likes to play and is good enough, please don't say that I was asking about her or that the Holyhead Harpies maybe interested my dear boy."

Even though Harry didn't like how she addressed them because called boy reminded him of his uncle Vernon. Harry replied, "of course ma'am but I could assure you that Katie is playing brilliant certainly with the other two chasers, they work great together."

The old woman smiled and thank Harry for his time and let Harry return. The woman turned around and sighed happily that Harry believed her. She didn't hear Katie's name back in Flourish and Blotts and now she used this cover story. Tonks was also happy that she didn't completely lie. She as good friends with her fellow auror Hestia Jones who was the niece from Gwenog Jones. Hestia and Gwenog were very close because the Jones family only had three members left. The third member was Megan Jones, the same year as Harry but in Hufflepuff.

Tonks had talked a lot with Hestia and also talked with Gwenog when she was also there. She even visits Gwenog when Hestia wasn't there with her so she didn't lie. Gwenog asked her if she knew good female Quidditch players for the future. She didn't then but now she maybe had something for the future. She shook her head this was a thought for another time, she was her to watch and if needed protect Harry (and Hermione). She hated her current disguise.

Hermione asked what took so long. Harry replied and said that Tom was busy and he needed to wait before he could place the order. Hermione interrupted Harry "but I saw you order and then talk to the old woman at the bar."

"Hermione, I asked Tom he said to wait a bit. The woman asked me what I would recommend her and I told her. Tom asked with his back turned what he could get me, you, Katie and her parents. I gave him the order and said what I liked to the woman when she asked and ended with have a nice lunch."

Katie and her parents were almost laughing seeing Harry explaining his actions to a questioning Hermione. Hermione said, "oh okay then Harry". Hermione turned to Katie and her parents and continued talking with Katie and her parents about the upcoming year and in the short time that Harry was at the placing the order, they quickly discussed Sirius Black. Hermione noticed that Harry was done with the subject so she avoids talking about it in Harry presence.

After lunch, Katie and her parents left Katie saying that she would see them on the train and otherwise in the common room or at the table in the great hall. Harry and Hermione went upstairs and to see how Hedwig and Crookshanks were doing.

When they walking into Harry's room Crookshanks was jumping around the room while Hedwig looks at the young cat with an amused look in her eyes. Crookshanks looked around when the door opens and run towards them. He rubs his head against Hermione's leg and she smiled and picked him up.

Hedwig hoots greeting them and Harry walks towards Hedwig and give her some bacon straps and Hedwig eats all but one. She grabs it and flies over towards Hermione. She lands on Hermione's shoulder and let the last bacon strap drop towards Crookshanks and Crookshanks catch it and directly eats it. Hedwig than fly towards Harry and affectionately nibbled his ear.

Meanwhile downstairs a few minutes after Harry and Hermione went upstairs a family full of redheads enter through the floo. The first one is a man followed by a younger man obliviously his son. Then a boy followed by an identical one and then an even younger boy. Then a girl obliviously the youngest followed by her mother.

The mother quickly takes the girls hand and walks followed by the men towards the back and enters Diagon Alley.

 **30th August 1993, Diagon Alley**

The Weasley's enter Diagon Alley and Percy and the twins want to go their own way. Percy wants to go to Amanuensis Quills for some beautiful quills that Scribbulus Writing Instruments doesn't have. The twins want to go to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop looking for some new jokes.

Mrs. Weasley forbids anyone from leaving the group. Their first stop is Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions to get Ginny four new robes and school clothes. Percy gets two new robes and one pair of school clothes because he is the new Head boy and the twins and Ron get one new robe each.

The boys go first and after that Mr. Weasley takes them to Flourish and Blotts and Scribbulus Writing Instruments while Mrs. Weasley stays with Ginny who still needed to be measured before meeting up with the rest of the family at Slug Jiggers Apothecary to restock the student's potion making kit.

After they were done at Slug Jiggers Apothecary and they went to get some other supplies by the Apothecary. Percy was allowed to go to Amanuensis Quills and the twins were allowed to go to the Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop but Percy and the twins needed to stay together.

Mrs. Weasley took Ron to the Potage's Cauldron Shop because he destroyed his last cauldrons in potions class last year. Meanwhile, Mr. Weasley went with Ginny to Sugarplum's Sweet Shop to get her some sweets and then was taking her to the Leaky Cauldron. Mr. Weasley noticed that Ginny stopped walking when they passed Quality Quidditch Supplies. Ginny walks up towards the window as looks at the Firebolt. She watches it for a few more moments before she walks back to her father and continuing towards the Leaky Cauldron.

 **30th August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry and Hermione went downstairs to wait for the Weasley's Ron didn't tell them when they would be here but it was almost dinner time and they suspected that they would be here before dinner. When they came downstairs, they went to sit at a table near the stairs that was not visible from both entrances but they had a clear view of both and also on the third entrance, the floo.

After nearly 30 minutes they see Mr. Weasley and Ginny walking before taking a seat and they don't see any of the others, Weasley'. Harry stands up and walks towards Mr. Weasley and Ginny.

Harry says "good afternoon Mr. Weasley and to you too Ginny". Harry smiles especially at Ginny.

Ginny wouldn't look at him and started sobbing while thinking if he doesn't want to see me again why did he torture her by his presence and the same goes for Hermione. Mr. Weasley turns around and says "Hello Harry and you must be Hermione Granger how are you both doing?"

Before Harry could answer Hermione answered, "Yes, I am Hermione Granger and we are both fine, right Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione I am fine, are you fine?"

"Of course, Harry. So, Mr. Weasley, we are both fine and it is a pleasure to meet you."

Mr. Weasley looked relieved while Ginny couldn't bear to look at Harry or Hermione. Hermione noticed it and wanted to ask what was wrong but Mr. Weasley asks Harry if they can have a word alone. Harry agrees and walks back to the table he sat at before with Hermione.

Hermione asks "Ginny is something wrong?"

Ginny mumbled and Hermione asks if she can repeat that. Again, Ginny mumbled again and Hermione asks if Ginny can look at her when she replies. Ginny silently started crying but Hermione noticed it and gives Ginny a hug and Ginny is very confused she looks up at Hermione and sees a concerning face.

"Hermione, why are you hugging me? Don't you hate me for what happened?"

"Ginny I am hugging you because you were crying and could use one and I don't hate you for what happened. I know that you didn't do it willingly and you fought it for almost a year" Hermione replied while letting Ginny return in her seat and take a seat next to her.

"But Hermione is you don't hate me why didn't you return a response with Errol?"

"Oh, I wanted to Ginny but before I could write a response Errol took off and didn't return so I couldn't send a response."

"Really?" Ginny asked hoping that mean Hermione didn't hate her. If she didn't there was a chance that Harry also didn't hate her but he has Hedwig to send a response but maybe just maybe it was just a misunderstanding that she didn't get a response.

"Really Ginny. I am sorry but I don't have an owl. Normally I can use Hedwig from Harry when I send my parents a letter."

"So, you really don't hate me?"

"No Ginny I tell you the truth. I also got a surprise for you. I learned last year that your birthday is on the 11th August isn't it?"

"Yes, it is."

Ginny was happy is Hermione asked about her birthday and she had a surprise that means she got her a present right? And when someone gives you a birthday present that is not your family it is your friend right?

"Well, Ginny because I don't really know you, unfortunately. I wanted to give you a present but couldn't guess what, but then I thought you are the only daughter so all second-hand clothes you get are from the boys."

"So, I want to take you shopping tomorrow in muggle London because you got more choice there than in Diagon Alley. I will pay for the clothes and we can buy some clothes for you as a birthday present. Would you like that?"

Ginny squealed and hugged Hermione like Mrs. Weasley hugs Harry. Hermione smiled seeing the happy smile on Ginny's face. She knew three or four good stores which she liked and hoped Ginny liked them or at least one or two maybe three from them.

Ginny's squeal grabbed Mr. Weasley's attention and see her hugging Hermione he smiled and continued his conversation with Harry. Ginny sees her father talking with Harry and she decided to ask Hermione if Harry hate her.

"Hermione, I have a question?"

"No Ginny you can choose the clothes and I guess your mother wants to join us."

"I know but that wasn't wanted to ask you, Hermione." She looked at Harry still having a conversation with her father. "Hermione does Harry hate me for almost killing you and him, not mentioning the other victims?"

"Of course, not Ginny, he doesn't hate you. Harry would never hate you for what happened. To be honest he blames himself for not stopping Ron from sending you away multiple times last year, but don't tell him I told you. He was with me all his free time when I was petrified and told me about how Ron send you away sometimes and what he said."

"The time he returned after the chamber he sat by my bed and said and I quote 'it is all my fault, Hermione if I just said to Ron the truth that he shouldn't send Ginny away and should act like her older brother. Also, I should have at least tried to be her friend she may be Ron's little sister but I should have tried to know her for her. I know when people are not trying to know the real you. I hope she forgives me for not trying to be her friend or at least getting to know her. I try to do better next school year. I also think you could be good friends with her Hermione.'"

"That is what he said, he wanted to say more but Madam Pomfrey ushered Harry into a bed to examine him. I didn't saw him when I woke up, the next time I saw him was three days later in the great hall after the exams."

"So, you are sure he doesn't hate me?"

"Yes, Ginny on the train ride home he said that if he blamed someone it was this Tom guy and himself and does not hate you or blame you."

Ginny looked shocked Harry told Hermione. "He, he … he told you?!"

"Yes, Ginny but don't worry I won't tell anyone and Harry would only tell me if he trusted me and I won't betray him and, in this case, you and your trust."

This calmed Ginny down and she trusted Harry's judgment in this case because he knew Hermione longer than her. She hoped that she and Hermione would get along and maybe that could be her first step to getting good girlfriends and hope to get her first ever girlfriend back, Luna Lovegood.

She was interrupted from her thought when her father and Harry returned and Harry wanted to speak with Ginny in private and ask her to follow her upstairs.

While Hermione and Ginny were talking Harry and Mr. Weasley were also talking.

"Harry how are you doing I could understand if you have nightmares. Ginny has them and you look a bit tired do you sleep enough? Or do you don't sleep well and also have nightmares?"

Harry sighed he didn't want to talk about it but he good guessed that Mr. Weasley would say things like this and ask the same. If Harry instincts weren't wrong Mr. Weasley will also talk about Sirius Black while seeing one of his last flashes not getting a headache.

"I am fine Mr. Weasley and to be honest I have a nightmare so I have trouble sleeping but if I still got problems in school, I will talk with Madam Pomfrey and to be completely honest I think if I talk to Ginny and knowing she is okay my nightmares would slowly leave me."

"Okay, Harry. Another thing is, do you know about Sirius Black escaping?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley I heard. Why does the ministry caught him or know where he is?"

"No Harry but I felt to let you know as soon as I saw you that the DMLE think that he is after you. The minister and professor Dumbledore don't want to let you know but I think you had the right to know. Sirius Black was a spy working for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. There was even speculation that he was You-Know-Who right-hand man and the most loyal death eater, that is what You-Know-Who called his loyal followers. They think he is after you to kill you what his master failed to do. We think he thinks in killing you his master will rise again."

Harry remembered the talk with Amelia and replied almost the same.

"I know Sirius Black was a follower of Voldemort but Voldemort was afraid of Dumbledore so as a follower he should also be afraid. So, Sirius Black must be afraid of Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore is the headmaster from Hogwarts so Dumbledore is close by I don't think Sirius Black is going to attack me in Hogwarts."

"I understand Harry but to make sure you are safe we will be picked up by cars from the ministry with aurors on protection and escort duty when we leave to send you, Hermione, Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny to school with the Hogwarts express... oh and before I forget my boss niece Susan Bones will go with us to King Cross Station."

Mr. Weasley wanted to continue but heard Ginny squealing and turned around and see her hugging Hermione. He smiled and turned around again.

"Harry I also heard that the guards heard in his sleep the last three days before he escaped, he was saying he is at Hogwarts, he also said it a couple of times when he was awake. So, we want to keep you safe. Please promise me that you try to stay out of trouble and don't go after him, Harry."

Harry looked at Mr. Weasley and said: "of course Mr. Weasley why would I go after someone who probably tries to kill me." Mr. Weasley smiled at that.

"Harry, I have a few more question before we join the girls again. Okay?"

"Okay Mr. Weasley" Harry replied guessing it involved Ginny and his guess was almost confirmed because before continuing Mr. Weasley was sneaking a look at his daughter seeing her happy and smiled.

Mr. Weasley was happy seeing his daughter happy and if Amelia was right and she mostly was, Ginny would be even happier, but first, he needed to confirm it.

"Harry, I want to ask you a few questions and please be honest with me. First, do you blame Ginny?" Mr. Weasley holds up his hand and continued "please let me ask all the questions before answering."

Harry nodded and Mr. Weasley continued "Secondly if you do not blame her do you hate her for what happened or something else? Thirdly did you save her because she is the little sister from Ron and the twins? Next, do you have a present for Ginny I understand if you don't have? Lastly, I like to know if you told anyone else about the chamber."

Harry sighed and started answering "No Mr. Weasley I do not hate or blame Ginny in any way. If I blame someone, I would be myself for not intervening with Ron or the dairy. Ron didn't act like her old brother and I should have something about that to Ron about turning her away every time she came to him and calling her annoying among other things."

"Secondly I feel nothing bad against her just hoping she is doing well and not have any problems after the chamber. Thirdly I didn't save her because she is Ron's and the twin's little sister. I would do it for everyone but I will admit being the little sister from Ron and the twins didn't make it harder to think about doing it and I went like a Gryffindor no plan just saving her" Harry smiled a little bit.

"Mr. Weasley I bought Ginny two birthday presents because she deserved it after last year and I didn't get her anything for her birthday last year. And lastly, I told Hermione, Neville Longbottom, Susan Bones, and Amelia Bones. Of course, also professor McGonagall but you were present for that and you probably already know that I also told professor Dumbledore and I have the suspicion that Madam Pomfrey knows because of Professor McGonagall."

Mr. Weasley knew that Harry was speaking the truth and confirmed that what both he and Amelia thought were correct he blames himself and not even in the smallest way Ginny it seems.

"Harry thank you for your honesty should we return to the girls?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley."

Harry suddenly had a question he could better ask now. "Uh, Mr. Weasley is it okay if I take Ginny to my room for a few minutes maybe with Hermione to talk to her and give her the presents I got her?"

Mr. Weasley sees the honesty in his face and said "Sure Harry but don't stay too long Molly would not like that if you stay too long away if she finds out."

When they returned Harry asked, "Ginny could you please follow me upstairs to my room I want to talk to you in private."

Ginny looked less surprised then when Hermione talked to her "sure Harry."

"Hermione do you also want to come upstairs so we can talk?"

"No need Harry I can talk to her tomorrow when we are shopping after lunch, right Ginny?"

Ginny replied smiling "of course Hermione."

Harry shrugged and Ginny followed Harry. When they reached his door, Harry opened it and they walk in. Ginny sees Crookshanks lying on Harry's bed sleeping and ask "who is that cat Harry I thought your pet was Hedwig?"

"Well Hedwig isn't really my pet she is more my first friend in the wizarding world and she is always with me." When he said that Hedwig hoots happily and fly towards him land on his shoulder and nibs his ear. Harry continued "the cat's name is Crookshanks and is Hermione's cat. The cat is part kneazle but because Hermione's room is right next door she didn't want to let her cat alone and because the cat is young she doesn't want to follow it around or the other way around so she asked if I could keep it in my room so Hedwig could keep him company."

"Oh okay. What do you want to talk to me about Harry?"

"Ginny first I want to wish you a very happy birthday I got you a present but because you were in Egypt, I didn't send it so I will give it to you in person."

"You really got me a present?" Ginny asked shocked.

"Of course, Ginny. Here you go."

Ginny sees a present gift wrapped. She opens it and sees that it is from her favorite Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. It was the latest book she wanted sooooooo bad. The book was so popular normally only the Quidditch shop would sell that kind of books, but this was so popular that every bookstore and Quidditch shops were selling it. She hoped that she had enough money but now it didn't matter. She jumps at Harry and hugs him. The hug reminded him of Mrs. Weasley hugs but he still tensed up a little bit and was expecting something. When Ginny let go Harry wasn't relaxing just when he sees Ginny with a concerning look, he relaxes.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Ginny asked with concern.

Harry thinks quickly and responds with "yes I just didn't expect to get hugged. But I got one more present could you please close your eyes?"

Ginny closes her eyes and hears Harry walking to his trunk and searching in it. Harry looking to his trunk searching for it he moves around the books, the fangs and there in the corner are two boxes he opens them both and the left one contains Ginny's bracelet and grabbed the box. He closes the third box and put that one back.

He grabs the second box and said open your eyes. She looks at the box and sees a beautiful bracelet, a gold bracelet with ruby stones ( **a/n** the same as Hermione but with ruby stones instead of emerald). She squealed out so loud that probably everybody in the Leaky Cauldron could hear it and there was a chance that even the muggles could hear it if the room didn't contain a silencing spell put up by Tom at Harry's request. Harry was certain the silencing spell almost broke if it didn't.

Harry smiled at Ginny smile and helped Ginny put the bracelet on. Harry told Ginny that the bracelet protects her from any kind of possession, protecting the mind and mind control like the imperius curse and would be less effective but it could still control her but if her will is strong enough, she could shake it off easier with the bracelet on.

Harry said, "Ginny I wanted to know how you are doing after last year."

"Harry may I first ask you a few questions?"

"Sure, Ginny what are your question?"

"Firstly, do you blame me?"

"No Ginny and I also don't hate you. You were very strong keeping Tom off for almost a whole year more experienced wizards and witches were probably easier fooled and would have lost to the diary much sooner and certainly hadn't had the strength to hold out that long or even had the strength to throw it away when they become scared of the dairy or didn't trust the dairy in any other way. Yet you did and even then when you knew I had it, you tried to protect me to take it from me without concern for your own well-being."

"Really Harry?"

"Yes, Ginny I mean every word! You are a strong and great person." Harry ended with a smile which makes Ginny blush and smiles at the same time so Harry doesn't notice the blush, but he did notice the smile.

"Secondly did you tell it anyone else than Hermione?"

"Yes, Ginny but it trusts them."

"Please just tell me who Harry" Ginny getting nervous. She trusted Harry but still, she needed to know who knows. If Harry trusted them so could she at least she hoped.

"Okay, but let me explain Ginny." Ginny nodded and Harry continued "I told beside Hermione of course Professor McGonagall because you were there. Also, Professor Dumbledore and I suspected that Professor McGonagall told Madam Pomfrey so she could treat you and me the best way possible."

Ginny wanted to say something but Harry stopped with "I am sorry but there are more people. I also told Neville Longbottom you know him, right? My year, he is shy and a good friend he helped me sneaking in into the Slytherin common room and before you ask what I mean ask Hermione what the plan was she knows and ask why she couldn't help if she wants to talk about it."

Ginny again wanted to say something. Harry simply said "not done. I guess that your family knows?" Ginny nodded and Harry sighed and continues "There are two other people that know. Those people are Susan Bones and her Aunt Amelia Bones director of the DMLE and the boss of your father."

Ginny was confused, scared, angry and reduced to tears. He told the director of the DMLE that she attacked wizards and witches even if she did it unwillingly. She was staring at the door and expecting every moment that aurors would burst through and arrested her and she would directly send her to Azkaban or worse forget about anything and lose her family. She could never forgive him and he just gave her those things how could he. Harry saw that she was scared and started crying watching the door and Harry understand what she was thinking while starting to feel pain from her crying like it does when Hermione starts to cry if he is the cause.

"Ginny?" Harry asked. Ginny didn't hear him lost in her thoughts. "Ginny?" Harry asked again this time she hears him but ignores him. "Ginny please look at me" Harry almost pleaded.

Ginny couldn't resist the pleading tone. Harry sees her crying, teary eyes and he could almost feel his heartbreak and he got two flashbacks one was last year Ginny crying in her father's arms in professor McGonagall office.

The other was seeing Hermione crying and running past them after Ron's comment. The flashback goes directly over to after the Troll incident when he and Hermione were the only ones in the common room that night and Hermione hugged Harry crying and thanked him for saving her and she was crying breaking also his heart.

Hermione fell asleep around three in the morning and was still clinging to Harry. Harry never fell asleep that night, but they had a double history of magic the next day so he slept in there while Hermione was well rested for the few hours she had slept. Hermione never brought it up even when she woke up clinging herself to Harry and was clinging even tighter when she woke up for a few seconds until she recognized Harry and quickly let go.

Back in the present Harry sees tears falling from Ginny's eyes those beautiful eyes. They were brighter than Hermione's darker brown beautiful eyes. They were alike but different and both beautiful. Harry was shocked by his own discovery but shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Ginny you don't have to worry I would not have told Amelia Bones and that includes Susan Bones if I didn't trust them. Amelia Bones wasn't convinced that you were to blame or guilty to the attacks. After my story, she was convinced that it wasn't your fault and even if she thought it was, I would have made sure you were safe and would not let you be falsely accused. And you would be because I know that it wasn't your fault." Harry ended with a small smile.

Ginny's tears dried up slowly and the anger disappeared. Harry's presence and words were enough to not feel scared anymore. Harry's presence and words made her feel safe now. She was still confused "if you know that I would worry, then why did you tell me that you told them?"

"Ginny, I wanted to be honest with you. Susan also didn't blame you from the first moment the rumor mill from Hogwarts got to the point that you were to blame, but don't worry everybody don't believe it and if someone does just send them to me I would let them 'gently' know the truth" Harry said with the biggest smile she had ever seen on Harry's face and she watched him a lot last year, so that is saying something. He gave her a wink at the end of his sentence and that makes her look like a tomato.

Harry slowly put his right-hand Ginny's left hand, the hand with the bracelet. Ginny looks at Harry's hand and sees the bracelet. She gave Harry a small smile and understands Harry.

"Thank you, Harry, I understand. I also want to thank you for your honesty."

Meanwhile downstairs Hermione and Mr. Weasley were having a conversation where Mr. Weasley apologized for ignoring her almost completely last year in Flourish and Blotts when he went straight to her parents, while Mrs. Weasley greeted Hermione. Hermione accepted the apologize even though she said it was unnecessary because she understands the fascination for the other world if it is muggle to magical or in Mr. Weasley's case magical to muggle.

Mr. Weasley asked for the purpose of a football. Hermione explains the sport but halfway the backdoor opens and the rest of the Weasley's enter. Mrs. Weasley quickly greeted and hugged Hermione. Percy politely greeted Hermione because she reminds him of himself because Hermione was a firm believer of the rules and only broke them because of Harry and Ron. Also, Hermione cared about her grades as he did.

The twins greeted her enthusiastically and asked her how she was after last year. Ron only greeted her and ask her how she was but he didn't even wait for the answer and directly asked her if she knew Harry needed someone to pick him up. Mr. Weasley was to say something but Harry and a very happy Ginny came down. Harry advised Ginny to hide her bracelet so she did.

Ron ran towards Harry and asked him what he was doing here and why he didn't respond. He told him honestly, he forgot and told him and the Weasley his story of how he got here. He didn't tell the Weasley's about the dog, Hermione's and his misunderstanding or anything else. He only told that he ran away from the Dursleys for the remaining of this summer, the letter he got from the Weasley's, Sirius Black and today.

They ordered dinner and after Harry returned to his room, Hermione was with him and grabbed Crookshanks and went to her room. The Weasley's were dividing the rooms between the children and for once Ginny got a small room next to her parents' room on the left and the twins on the right while across Ron and Percy shared a room. Five doors down (two to the corner and three rooms past the corner) on Percy and Ron's side where first Hermione's and then Harry's room.

 **Here I end the story I think it was time to get another character in the story (Katie Bell). The next chapter will Crookshanks be accused of attacking and trying to kill Scabbers. Ginny and Hermione become closer and find something out about each other. Can you guess what? (PM me with your answer) And maybe the train ride depends on words count.**

 **Please review or PM me with your thoughts about the story and like always if you have ideas for this story or if you want me to write a story about Harry Potter just let me know.**

 **I will try to reload all the chapters between X-mas and NYE without language or grammatical errors that I can find.**


	12. Ginny's present and last warning for the

**Chapter 12 Ginny's present and last warning for the Weasley boys**

 **31st August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Harry and Hermione were already downstairs when Mr Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Percy and Ginny came down to get their breakfast. The twins and Ron were still asleep. Harry knew Ron could be downstairs every minute but probably after the twins.

Like Harry predicted the twins came downstairs and join them at the table and nearly 5 minutes after Ron comes down still looking asleep. He sees the food quickly sits down and start eating like always, as a pig. Mrs. Weasley was scolding Ron for his manners while Hermione looks appalled at Ron's manners.

After breakfast Crookshanks was downstairs. He jumps towards Hermione and then to Harry. After getting pet by both Crookshanks smells something and he turned towards Ron and start hissing.

Ron looks confused. He grabbed a small slice of bread and grabbed Scabbers that was in his pocket. He put Scabbers on his shoulder and start feeding him bread crumbs as soon as Scabbers start eating Crookshanks attack Ron. Ron sees this and try to dive away but Crookshanks was already on Ron's head trying to get Scabbers.

Ron screamed "GET HIM OFF ME."

Beside him both the twins and Ginny were trying not to laugh out loud but they couldn't supress a large smile. Hermione walks towards Ron and grabs Crookshanks. Crookshanks try to get away from Hermione and when that didn't work, he starts hissing and still try to hit Ron.

Ron quickly grab Scabbers from his shoulder and keep both hands around Scabbers to protect but also because Scabbers trying to get away.

"KEEP THAT MONSTER AWAY FROM SCABBERS, HERMIONE!"

Hermione sighed "it is a cat Ronald. It is his nature to hunt rats and mice."

"Just keep that monster away." Ron said again this time not shouting out of anger.

Ginny walks towards Hermione and ways while petting Crookshanks "Ron this isn't a monster, look." Crookshanks love the petting and started purring.

Mrs. Weasley interrupted them and said "Ginny dear I am sorry but you can't go shopping with Hermione for your birthday."

Ginny looked at her mother and said "what, why not?"

"Ginny you father needs to work today, Percy needs to study and Ronald needs to finish his homework and I need to make sure Ron does that. The twins and Harry cannot defend you if Black attacks you."

Fred says "Mom Harry defeated and killed a basilisk with only a sword to safe Ginny. I am sure."

George continued "that Harry can keep her safe."

Harry wanted to say that he couldn't enter muggle London but Hermione beat him to the punch saying "Harry can't go with us because we go shopping for girls' clothes and want to know each other and become good friends. With Harry I would be more difficult get to know each other. Also, Harry isn't allowed to go into Muggle London."

Mrs. Weasley wanted to say something but Harry decided to also say something "Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I also think that they are safer without me if Sirius Black is really after me. He would not go after Hermione and Ginny if I am not with them. He doesn't even know their connection to me because he was in prison for the last 12 years."

Mrs. Weasley wanted to argue when Mr. Weasley said "Molly just let them go for a few hours. Hermione said it was only three streets away from here, not more than 7 minutes walking and Sirius Black would not enter the muggle world willingly. I am sure that they are safe as long as they will be back by 6 pm. Harry is right, good thinking Harry."

Mrs. Weasley wants to argue with her husband but sees the look on Ginny face full with hope and sighed "okay Arthur if you are sure."

Harry simply smiled and nodded giving a small smile towards Hermione and Ginny that had a large smile silently thanking Harry.

Mr. Weasley nodded and said "yes Molly I am sure it will be fine. Now children listen to your mother, I need to get to work."

The Weasley children except Percy said bye to their father. Mr. Weasley gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss and said "I will see you tonight Molly."

Mrs. Weasley replied "okay dear I will see you tonight and have a good day at work."

Mrs. Weasley said "okay Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny please make sure that you got everything in your trunk. Hermione and Harry maybe you should make sure too."

Before Mrs. Weasley could continue Hermione said "I already made sure when I came here Mrs. Weasley." Harry agreed even though he didn't, he just wanted to leave but got into a conversation with Ron and the twins about Quidditch.

Mrs. Weasley suddenly reminded that Harry had his birthday exactly one month ago. He was talking with Ron and the twins about Quidditch. Mrs. Weasley leaned forward to Hermione and Ginny and asked if they could get Harry present from her room and also get Ginny's presents.

Ginny smiled and nodded while Hermione only smiled. They quickly went upstairs and only Percy noticed. Percy looks at her mother and she mouthed Harry's present. He understands and stood up to get his present for Harry.

After Hermione, Ginny and Percy went upstairs Harry, Ron and the twins were still talking. After less than a minute Harry suddenly stopped talking looked around, he didn't know how or why but he felt that both Hermione and Ginny weren't downstairs anymore, he felt that they were upstairs. He was confused, but decided to ask where they are and Harry asked "Mrs. Weasley were our Hermione and Ginny?" He noticed that Percy was also gone and continued "Oh and Percy?"

"Harry dear they are just upstairs getting something. Fred, George and Ron don't you need to get something?" Ron wanted to say no but the twins got what their mother was trying to say without Harry noticing.

"Yes mom" Fred started and George ended "you are right."

Both took an arm from Ron and dragged him upstairs so fast Ron almost couldn't say something but shouted on the top of the stairs "LET ME GO."

That was all Harry heard. Molly gave Harry a hug she gave him last year after saving Ginny. She heard from Arthur that Harry was okay, he only had some nightmares. She also heard that Harry had a present for Ginny. She was so happy that he did because if he didn't it could hurt Ginny, the only thing that would hurt more was blaming her or hate her. She knew and that was confirmed by Arthur that he didn't blame or hate Ginny in any way and was blaming himself for her writing in the dairy.

"Harry dear I want to thank you again for saving Ginny and for the present, the Holyhead Harpies is her favourite Quidditch team. I can't tell you how happy I am that you thought about her and again for saving her. Are you eating enough? You so look as skinny as always you need to eat some more Harry. Let get you some more breakfast."

Harry wanted to answer but Mrs. Weasley was already walking towards the bar to ask Tom for another breakfast. He was sitting alone now and he thought back a few minutes when he felt Hermione and Ginny upstairs. How was that possible? He couldn't think of anything. He was interrupted because he again felt Hermione and Ginny descending the stairs.

Harry saw that Ginny was very nervous and just when he wanted to ask Hermione why Ginny was nervous and owl flew in and landed on Harry's table with two packages. The owl was exhausted and Harry lead the owl on his arm slowly and walked upstairs to his room.

He opened the room greeted again by Hedwig. Crookshanks was lying on his bed apparently sleeping and slightly purring with a shirt from Hermione. He wondered why there was a shirt from Hermione here. He led the owl to take a place on the perch but Hedwig was flapping her wings preventing it. Harry said "Hedwig be nice. The owl just needs to rest before returning. I am sure that the owl would leave tonight or tomorrow morning."

Hedwig gave him look saying I hope you are right. Hedwig stopped flapping her wings and moved a side a little but was not happy with Harry not even when he grabbed some bacon strips from his pocket. She happily eats it and gave a small nibble to his finger to know that she wasn't mad anymore but still a bit unhappy.

Harry went downstairs again seeing a very angry Hermione, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Ron was looking afraid. The twins and Percy were as far away from Ron as possible but still near the table. Harry sees one of the packages almost fully open and the other one has is wrapping almost torn off but seems like it was stopped halfway.

When they see Harry Mrs. Weasley and says "Ronald."

Ron walks towards Harry and said "sorry Harry but I opened one and wanted to open the other but Fred and George pulled me off."

Hermione said "Ronald that is not the point. Harry's name was on the package including a letter. You just threw the letter behind you and started opening when me and Ginny said it wasn't for you. When you were done with opening first you started at the second but on that moment the twins were downstairs tackled you with ease I must say and your mother send a jinx to keep you there but she missed you because of the tackle."

Mrs. Weasley continued "Ronald how could you on all package are Harry's name not yours you had not right to open them. Ginny do you have the letter?"

A very angry Ginny turned to her mother and said "yes mom after Ron threw it away, I grabbed it." She said Ron's name filled with poison in her voice.

She gave the letter to her mom and Mrs. Weasley face lightened "oh how nice. This Harry is from Charlie I recognize his handwriting."

Ron said "come Harry open it, I can help you." Ron was walking towards the second package but Hermione quickly grabbed it and keep it away from Ron.

Mrs. Weasley got angry again "Ronald that is the last straw. Go to your room right now and start working on your homework. Leave that here" she pointed at his package he grabbed from upstairs.

Ron wanted to argue but saw his mother face and went upstairs. Ron slammed the door that was heard through the entire Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley was walking towards the stairs and wanted to go to Ron but got stopped by Ginny. She looked at Ginny and nodded.

Mrs. Weasley returned to the table and said "now Harry we didn't forget about you and we all got you some presents. Why don't we start with Percy because Percy, you want to continue to study quickly right?"

"Yes mother. Harry, I hope you had a nice birthday and I got you this." It was a small bag of candy that he had under a stasis charm and now dispelled it and a book with jobs in the ministry and what you need for certain jobs and what is preferred but not need for certain jobs.

Harry was very happy that he even got something from Percy and was grateful. After Percy gave Harry the presents, he excused himself so he could continue to study.

After Percy left, the twins gave Harry their presents and Ron's. "We wish you" Fred ended and George continued "a very happy" and both said "birthday." Harry laughed always liking their antics. Hermione and Ginny were rolling their eyes about the twins' antics.

Fred and George gave Harry the large bags of candy saying that they were from them and Ron and also gave him a pocket sneakoscope. The Twins also gave him a small bag of candy and they said "we don't think you like him" George said. Fred said "but we think Malfoy for instance will like them or Terry Boot maybe even Ernie Macmillan ( **a/n small explanation beside Malfoy Terry Boot and Ernie Macmillan were the loudest to accuse Harry of being the heir of Slytherin** )." They both winked and Harry understand it was part of their inventions so don't eat them yourself. Harry asked what a sneakoscope was and Hermione got in to her lecturing mode.

"Harry, a sneakoscope is a type of dark detector that lights up, spins, and whistles if someone is doing something untrustworthy nearby or if someone untrustworthy is nearby. It was made b-"

"Thanks Hermione that is all I needed to know."

Hermione gave Harry a look that was scaring Harry a bit. Harry quickly thanked the twins but they warned him that it can be easily triggered when they told the story of the beetles in Bill's soup when the sneakoscope was triggered. Harry laughed at the story and so did the twins. Mrs. Weasley was not happy with the story but was happy that Harry was having fun.

Mrs. Weasley decided that the presents from her and Mr. Weasley's were next. Ginny gave the presents to her mother so she could give it to Harry.

"Harry, me and Arthur got you some clothing we thought you may like. I think we got the right size." She handed it to Harry and Harry was smiling.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. I think they will fit perfectly and I really like them."

"Harry, I got you something else, I hope you like it." Mrs. Weasley had another package with her and handed it to Harry.

Harry opened the package and saw some homemade meals that Mrs. Weasley normally made. Harry always loved those meals. He thanked Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny wanted to go next; she was nearing a breaking point. She was so nervous if Harry would like her scarf and mittens. She wanted to give her present but her mother stopped her by asking Harry to read the letter from Charlie and open the second package from Charlie.

Harry opened the letter and read out loud.

 _Harry Potter,_

 _I will first introduce myself. I am Charlie Weasley the second eldest brother from Percy, Fred, George, Ron and Ginny. I wrote this letter to thank you for saving Ginny and to wish you a very happy birthday. I was also asked by my older brother Bill the oldest to also wish you a happy birthday._

 _Include with this letter are two packages. The first package is a surprise. The second are leg protectors because the twins said that you are a great seeker. Because I was also a seeker, I am curious how good you really area and want to test it if we have the time in the future. Both present are from me and Bill._

 _Bill wanted to thank you also for saving Ginny. She is his favourite after all and we all know it. I would like to meet you in the near future and so does Bill._

 _The next part is meant for Percy, the twins and Ron. Especially Percy and Ron. The-…_

Harry stopped reading here. Harry said "I don't think I should read this."

Mrs. Weasley said "I think you are right. Why don't you give me the letter? And tonight, when we have dinner with everyone, I will read it. Now let's see what was in the first package?"

Harry looked at the package Ron opened and there was the leg protection. He looked at it and grabbed it. It was light but felt strong. He was happy that would help him.

Hermione said "Harry do you what kind of material that is?"

"No Hermione, why?"

"That is nundu hide. Very rare and difficult to obtain. It is also painted in the muggle way I guess because nundu hide is yellow with black spots, not brown with red sides."

"Nundu?"

"Yes Harry, Nundu. Nundu are large leopards that live in east Africa and most commonly known in southern of Egypt. Nundu are very dangerous because their breath is fatal. Because their breath is toxic and could kill whole cities."

"Whoa than I really must thank Charlie and Bill for this. Now let's see what is in the second package." Inside was a jacket from dragon hide and Harry loved it.

"Harry that is dragon hide. I think that it is from a Chinese Fireball also known as the lion dragon. Chinese Fireball have red and gold (scarlet) hide just like your jacket" Hermione said.

Ginny commented "I am sure it is a Chinese Fireball. The hide looks exactly like in the book I got a few years back."

Ginny continued quickly she was becoming more nervous. Her presents could never top the dragon jacket and nundu leg protection. "Harry I also got you some presents."

"Oh, really Ginny. That is a nice surprise."

Mrs. Weasley saw that Ginny was nervous and decided that it was better if the twins weren't here. She said "Fred and George go upstairs and help Ron with his homework for potions. Professor Snape is very strict in his grading homework so help Ron improve it."

Fred and George were confused their mother never wanted Fred and George to help Ron or this last summer Ginny. They suspected that they needed to help Ginny this summer. Ginny was smart so if she had a normal or good year, she wouldn't need it.

Fred and George nodded and when they reached the stairs, they got it, they were sent away because their mother as afraid that they would make fun or Ginny behaviour or presents for Harry. They understand because sometimes the jokes hurt even if they didn't mean it and Ginny was nervous enough. They didn't know what Ginny got Harry so that was a surprise.

Back at the table Ginny gave a mother a thank you look. She tuned back to Harry and said "I didn't know what to give you and I don't have a lot of money because the trip and new supplies were expensive so I made you something. I hope you like it."

Ginny gave Harry a present. Harry opened it and saw a scarf in Gryffindor colours with a Gryffindor badge and lighting on both side of the badge. He faces light up and said sincerely "thank you Ginny I love it. It feels very warm and I love the colours and badge with the lightning bolt on either side."

"I got you another present Harry." She gave Harry the second present and Harry was excited. When he opened the present, he saw mittens also in Gryffindor colours with his initials HJP in green like his eyes on both mittens. Harry was amazed.

"Ginny did you make those yourself?"

"Not everything, mom helped me with a few difficult parts" Ginny said a little embarrassed and nervous.

'Ginny, I love them thank you so much. I really like them." He loved all the clothes he got, but he likes the scarf and mittens a little bit more because they were made especially for him and just like the Weasley jumpers he loved it.

Molly made sure that all stasis charms were gone before Harry took the candy to his room.

Everything was watched by a disguised Tonks. She was happy she knew the Weasley's and also got a message from Amelia that the Weasley's would stay here. She also got the orders to show her 'true' self on September the first and enter from the muggle side as one of the auror protection and escort detail that the Weasley's, Hermione, Harry and Susan were getting to safely reached the Hogwarts express.

 **31st August 1993, muggle London, after lunch**

Hermione and Ginny had just exited the Leaky Cauldron through the front and entered the muggle world. Hermione walked with Ginny to a street about 7 minutes away from the Leaky Cauldron.

"So, Ginny how happy are you that Harry liked your present?"

"He was honest right? He really liked them?"

"Yes Ginny, he was honest and really liked them. You could see it, too right?"

"I thought so but wasn't sure. But if you say that he liked it and could see it on his face than I saw it too."

They entered the first store and Hermione let her to the (teenage) girls/ young woman section and started looking through it. This store had all kind of clothes from sweaters to underwear. After about 45 minutes there were clothes Ginny liked and she tried them on. Some were good but also some just didn't fit right.

After that they went to another store and went looking through the (teenage) girls/ young woman section. This took longer because this store had a very large collection and after almost an hour Ginny went to fit the clothes. During this time, they were talking about school and Ginny was asking if Hermione had an idea to apologize to the other victims. Hermione didn't have an idea but thought talking to them would be a good start and if she wanted, Hermione could be with her. Ginny reminded that Harry and Neville sneak into the Slytherin common room and decided to ask Hermione about it like Harry suggested.

"Hermione, I want to ask you something Harry mentioned."

"Okay about what?"

"Well it was about sneaking into the Slytherin common room."

"Oh, Harry told you that?"

"No really he said that I should talk to you about it if I wanted to know. So, could you tell me?"

Hermione thought for a bit before agreeing and said "okay but please let me finish before saying something."

Ginny nodded and started listening to Hermione.

"Me, Harry and Ron thought that Malfoy was the heir of Slytherin but after Harry spoke parseltongue Ron was disappearing more often and Neville wasn't afraid of Harry even though he was there when Harry was using Parseltongue. We were planning to questioning Malfoy without him knowing it was us otherwise he wouldn't tell us anything. I went to the library."

Ginny laughed a little bit remembering Ron after his first year saying if Hermione didn't know one thing, she had one answer going to the library to try to find the answer.

Meanwhile Hermione continued "to look for a way into the Slytherin common room and not letting Malfoy know it was us. After looking almost every waking second in the library after a month I found the answer. The Polyjuice potion change the appearance from a person for an hour but you need something from the person you are going to change into. I made a sleeping draught that was feed to Crabbe and Goyle by floating cupcakes that they took and eat. I got a hair from Millicent Bulstrode she was not as bad when you meet her one in one but that is not the point."

"Anyway because of the duelling club incident Harry went to Neville for his help because Crabbe and Goyle were always together and Ron wasn't there to be disguised as one. Harry finally got Neville to help him and we decided on Christmas day because most Slytherin went home but Malfoy. Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent and only a handful of other Slytherins stayed. Harry and Neville took care of Crabbe and Goyle with the cupcakes and I send Millicent around the castle to do something."

"The potions was finally ready and we took it and believe me it tasted bad ... no even worse than bad but I made a mistake in obtaining the hair. It wasn't a hair from Millicent it was a hair of her cat. Luckily Harry and Neville got the right hair and talked to Malfoy long enough to discover that he knew that is was opened before but he wasn't it neither was anyone from his family, Malfoy himself or Slytherin in general also didn't know who the heir of Slytherin was or who is opening the chamber at that time."

"What exactly happened I don't know because I turned in half cat and half human. The Polyjuice took longer than an hour to disappear instead a took a few days so I didn't miss any class but the hairballs took almost 3 weeks before I stopped coughing up hairballs. Madam Pomfrey helped to turn me back to normal without asking question, that was fortunate."

Ginny was looking shocked at Hermione and was laughing thinking about her coughing up hairballs and let her know that why she smiled. Ginny said after that "you certainly broke at least a dozen of school rules."

Hermione groaned and said "please don't remind me. I only did it because I was curious to find out and help to stop the attacks and because Harry wanted to help. He encouraged me to make the Polyjuice potion and sleeping draught and help with the plan. If you want to know what happened in that hour you need to talk to Harry or Neville."

Ginny was done talking about last year and only said "maybe I do that but let put last year behind us right now."

Hermione smiled and said "that is a good idea, agreed?"

Ginny said "agreed." And they continued with the shopping trip avoiding last year.

After the heavy stuff from last year was out of the way Ginny started asking about some muggle things when they weren't overheard and Hermione did the same with the wizarding world and how excited she was for the new electives. Hermione was also happy to have Harry encouraged to take other electives.

They were almost done with shopping; Ginny had all sort of clothes. The third store was mostly for summer clothes like t-shirt, skirts but also had shoes. It took about another hour before Hermione wanted to take her to one last store a little further away it was only two streets. During the walk they started asking each other questions to get to know each other better.

They stopped when they enter the store that was mostly about underwear and the likes and they both started to look thought the store. They didn't stay there as long as in the other stores to let Ginny choose. They stayed there for half an hour and came out a little embarrassed because it was for teenage girls and woman but got some 'clothes' there were that had the figure for. Hermione also got some clothes from all the stores but Ginny had the newest clothes. On the way back they stopped to get an ice cream from a muggle shop and continued there talk to know each other better.

 **31st August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

They entered the Leaky Cauldron and saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at a table knitting apparently making a start at the jumpers with a bored Ron next to her working on his homework. It was 5:43 pm.

"Hey mom" Ginny greeted her mother.

Mrs. Weasley said "hello dear did you two have a nice shopping trip?"

"Yes, mom it was fun wasn't it Hermione?"7

"It sure was and I am certain when got to know each other much better, don't you think?"

"Yes, Hermione I think we got to know each other much better."

Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear "it seems Harry was right, we could be good friends, right?"

Ginny looked at her and nodded. She turned to her mother again "where are the others mom?"

"Well Percy is in his room still studying. The twins and Harry went after lunch into Daigon Alley and were planning to go to Quality Quidditch Supplies. After about two hours Harry returned alone and told me that the twins were going to Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop. Harry went upstairs to keep Hedwig and Crookshanks company and wanted to read in a book. The twins would be back soon, they also need to be back by 6 pm."

Upstairs right after Harry found out how to calm down the care of magical creatures' book. He got some bite marks in progress to find out. He went with the twins to Flourish and Blotts and let the clerk know before going to Quality Quidditch Supplies. The twins were happy to hear about Harry's 'discovery' because they also followed care of magical creatures. The twins were jokesters but they were getting some good grades in school, but they knew they never wanted to work in the ministry even if their mother wanted that.

Hermione and Ginny went upstairs to put their new clothes away in their trunks. First, they went to Ginny's room and Hermione helped with the clothes while still talking with each other to get even better friends. When they were almost done Hermione noticed a bracelet on Ginny's left wrist.

"Ginny where did you got that bracelet?"

Ginny look at her left wrist and smiles ago and she said "Harry gave it for my birthday, why do you like it?"

Hermione replied and pulled her left arm of her jacket sleeve up and show Ginny the same bracelet but with emerald stones of her left wrist. "Yes, but I got the same one except for the stones. Harry also gave me this one."

They see each other look and quickly put Ginny clothes away and walk towards Harry's room.

Hermione knock on the door and said "Harry open the door right now."

Harry quickly opens the door and ask "what is wrong Hermione?"

Ginny decided to ask "can we go into your room Harry?"

Harry looks confused but said "yes, of course."

The girls went in and sit on the bed while Harry took his seat in the chair by his desk. Crookshanks immediately walks towards his owner and lies in her lap while getting petted by both girls. After they petted Crookshanks they both look at Harry who was watching them.

Hermione and Ginny both pulled up their left arm and pulled the jacket sleeve up. "Harry care to explain why we almost got the same bracelet?" Hermione asked.

Harry immediately said before Hermione could finish her sentence "I can explain."

"Well" Hermione said "explain."

"Okay it was the second day I was here and was thinking what I could get Ginny. I needed something good and walked by a jeweller in Daigon Alley. It walked in and after a few minutes saw two bracelets. The bracelets you both wear right now. It is goblin made and is to protects the wearer. Later I heard that the bracelets were sisters and because I bought them both they formed a connection but the owner don't know what kind. When the owner thought about it, she thought added protection but the owner wasn't sure. The goblins hadn't told the owner what the connection was. "

Hermione interrupted Harry "you didn't told me about the protection!"

"Sorry Hermione I forgot but you found it out yourself, right? You can see the runes and I know how curious you are."

Hermione said while blushing lightly "yes, but I didn't know you would know about the runes. I thought it was just a coincidence."

"To be honest it isn't. I bought them both because of the protection and I bought them while I thought about the both of you."

Ginny and Hermione were both smiling. They looked at each other and were happy that even though they both got the same kind of bracelet, Harry bought them to have them protected.

Harry said "I bought then so you both will be safe from some sorts of magic. Not fully protect but better than other witches and wizards."

Harry took a deep breath before saying "please don't tell of show anyone the bracelets except maybe your parents. The protection only works when your wear it so I would never take it off and it would be better if almost nobody knows the protection of the bracelets so maybe only tell you parents if you both want Ginny and Hermione, but no one else. Promise me."

Hermione and Ginny looked at each other then back to Harry and they both said in unison "okay Harry I will never take it off and I promise." Harry gave a small smile happy that they would be protected. Both Hermione and Ginny fully understand why almost nobody should know about the bracelets.

Harry was suddenly hugged by both girls at the same time. Harry had trouble breathing. Hermione on his left gave her signature hug and on the right-side Ginny gave a hug that reminded him of Mrs. Weasley's hug. He tensed up but the girls didn't notice.

Harry was started to panic. Harry trying to break free and after a small minute he succeed. The girls look confused but don't see Harry's face and Harry look quickly around and see the girls looking afraid and he came back to the present. He said "sorry but I need to rest. Can of you wake me up when dinner is ready?"

Hermione and Ginny look at each other and both said "okay" at the same time. The girls walk to the door and Ginny wanted to ask something but Hermione noticed and pushed Ginny outside while she replied to Harry "we will wake you up when we are ready to go to dinner."

Harry went to lie down in bed and went to sleep.

Ginny learned to Hermione and asked "why do you shoved me?"

"You wanted to ask him something. I think you wanted to ask about his behaviour am I right?" Hermione somehow felt she was right but didn't know how.

Ginny sighed and said "yes you are right, but it was weird how he tensed up."

"Ginny I am sorry to say this but this isn't new."

Ginny looked shocked and confused. "What do you mean" Ginny asked.

Hermione sighed and walked towards her next room because she still needed to put her new clothes away. She only put her bags in her room when she and Ginny were going to Harry just 10 minutes ago.

When they entered Hermione's room it seems that Crookshanks followed them. Hermione put Crookshanks in her lap and was petting him. She sighed and started speaking about the last two years and said that there was one time he didn't tensed up and that last year at the end feast when they each other for the first time after she was petrified.

Hermione thought about the petrification. She and Penelope didn't need to take extra classes to pass but Colin Creevey and Justin Finch-Fletchley needed to. If she remembered correctly professor McGonagall and professor Sprout may sure that they both would have the same knowledge as the witches and wizards in the same year as they would be.

Ginny listened to her story and asked "Hermione you hugged him before, didn't you?"

"Yes, Ginny but that was the only time he didn't tensed up. There were two other times he didn't but I kind of tackled him and he was surprised."

After that Hermione told Ginny about Sirius Black and avoiding talking when Harry was nearby because Harry had made clear to Hermione without saying it that he was done with the subject and Hermione made sure Ginny knew that. Ginny was afraid for Harry just like Hermione was, but talking with each other helped to feel less afraid for Harry. After all Harry faced Voldemort three times, a spider the size of a house and killed a basilisk that was at least 60 feet long. They of course didn't know that Harry didn't kill the basilisk.

 **31st August 1993, the Leaky Cauldron, dinner time**

Arthur walked in to the Leaky Cauldron today was a dull day nothing important happened, well one thing madam Bones said that she almost had a plan ready to expand his department with more wands and more responsibility's. The main focus would still be the misuse of muggle artefacts but his department would get some more duties.

He walked in and Tom the barkeeper waved him over and said 'Mr. Weasley your wife asked for a private room. They are in that room" and Arthur saw the room Tom pointed at.

"Thank you, Tom, for letting me know and you know you can call me Arthur."

"Okay Arthur I will make sure that dinner will be served shortly. Do you want the usual?"

"Yes, Tom that will be fine. Did everyone else ordered?"

"Yes, they did except young Mr. Potter but I decided to give the usual is that okay?"

"It is Tom. Now if you will excuse me?"

"Sure Arthur."

Arthur walked towards the private room his wife wanted for some reason. He hoped that had nothing happened, but the closer he came to the room he felt something was going to happen. He entered the room and greeted everyone.

After dinner still nothing happened but then Molly said "the reason I got this private room is Harry got a letter from Charlie and there is a part you all needed to know."

Hermione stood up and said "Mrs. Weasley I think it is better if me and Harry leave the room because this is a family matter."

Mr. Weasley said "of course not Hermione. You and Harry can stay right Molly?"

"Well it isn't about you but you are practically family so you could stay if you want, of course."

Hermione looked at everyone and saw acceptance from the twins, Ron was having a blank face, Percy wasn't looking at her and Ginny had look that said that she wanted both Harry and Hermione to stay.

Hermione said "okay if nobody is against it" and sits down again.

Mrs. Weasley stand up and said "okay the letter was for Harry's birthday but there was also something everybody needs to hear." She grabbed the letter and started reading but skipping the first part.

 _The next part is direct to Percy, the twins and Ron. Especially Percy and Ron. The things me and Bill heard from our father almost disgust us. Percy we are proud that you became a prefect and now you became head boy, but as the oldest brother in school you should have watch out and helped all years especially first years and Ginny was a first year and she is family, how can you explain not looking out for her or help her feel not alone. You better hope you do better this year or so help me Merlin you are going to have a big problem with me and Bill._

 _And Ron … Ron, Ron, Ron. What happened you two were so close when you were little? What happened that you stopped being so close with her? The year difference, but that can't be it me and Bill still were close until Bill graduated and were had a two-year difference. To send her away when she needed you, how could you? You better hope you do better this year or so help me Merlin you are also got a big problem with me and Bill._

 _Fred and George, you are also to blame. You know the school better than anyone maybe even professor Dumbledore and Filch. You never noticed her out of bed or being somewhere where she wasn't supposed to be. You both know where everybody is all of the time so why didn't you know where your own little sister was. The sister you were told to look out for ALL OF YOU._

 _All of you were told to look out for here and make sure she was safe and you all failed. Harry we must thank you with all of our hearts for saving Ginny and killing the Basilisk. Hermione, me and Bill wanted to thank you too for discovering what kind of monster was in the chamber to help Harry saving Ginny._

 _Harry, me and Bill again wish you a very happy birthday and we hope you like our presents._

 _Thank you again,_

 _Charlie and Bill Weasley_

Mrs. Weasley looked at Percy, the twins and Ron before looking at Mr. Weasley. Ginny was in tears and Hermione was hugging her and guided her out of the room to take Ginny to Ginny's room.

After Hermione and Ginny left nobody said anything and Harry was still exhausted and not sleeping well. He stand up and decided to go to his room after getting a drink.

Now only the Weasley's minus Ginny were left in the private room. Not were said for many minutes until Mr. Weasley stood up and said "what Charlie and Bill wrote was maybe a bit too much but I think they made their point more than clear. As family we need to look out for each other and with Sirius Black on the loose now is as least as important as last year. Watch out for Ginny but also for yourself and your brothers. At least until Sirius Black is captured."

They all nodded and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley let them go to their room but stayed behind in the private room. They looked at each other and Mr. Weasley said "this explains why you wanted this private room. Well Molly let we hope that Charlie's and Bill's words really got to the boys."

Molly sighed and nodded "let we hope Arthur, let we hope."

"But Molly let this be the last time we talk about that they failed last year. Charlie and Bill were the last that wanted to react but now we need to stop talking about it. Harry was there and Hermione. It seems that Hermione became her friend and I am sure that Harry will still look out for her."

Hermione and Ginny were talking and Hermione tried to console and calm Ginny down. There was a knock and Hermione opened the door seeing Harry standing there asking if Ginny was okay. Hermione shook her head and said "not at the moment, she will be alright but not right now."

Harry nodded and left towards his room. Ginny asked who it was and Hermione replied that Harry was asking if she was alright. Ginny looked with a little shock and said "really?"

"Yes really" Hermione replied. "Are you still surprised?"

Ginny nodded her head and Hermione shook her head slightly. "Believe me Ginny, Harry is some much more than the boy-who-lived and if you see past that you will see the real Harry."

Ginny thought about it and nodded her head and said "I hope that I can be friends with the real Harry and not the boy-who-lived. I know Harry is that but I think the real Harry is so much better, I am right Hermione?"

"Yes Ginny, the real Harry is so much better than those stories about the boy-who-lived. Just wait and see." Hermione smiled thinking about Harry and Ginny followed not a second later.

 **1st September 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Ginny was passing Hermione's room and knocked to ask if Hermione would come down. Hermione opened fully clothed and agreed to come down. They went down together Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already downstairs eating the breakfast. Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and Ginny and said "Hermione and Ginny what is that shining around your wrist?"

 **Let's end it here. Because of the Holiday's I will review all the chapter and try to fix all the errors in the first 12 chapters. Because of the holiday's I will try update a second chapter a holiday gift. :D**

 **Again, please read and review and my normal question and offer stand.**


	13. The train ride

**A/N normally it would be at the end but like I promised I tried to update my previous chapters and try to fix grammatical and language errors I didn't get all but fixed some. Also, I want to celebrate I passed the 150 followers mark and the 100 favorites mark YEAH YEAH YEAH**

 **Also, a head up there is a small part from the canon, you will all probably know when you read it. ;)**

 **Chapter 13 The train ride**

 **1st September 1993, the Leaky Cauldron**

Ginny was passing Hermione's room and knocked to ask if Hermione would come down. Hermione opened fully clothed and agreed to come down. They went down together Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were already downstairs eating the breakfast. Mrs. Weasley looked at Hermione and Ginny and said "good morning Ginny and Hermione. Ginny and Hermione, what is that shining around both of your left wrists?"

Ginny panicked for a moment but Hermione decided to say the truth and said: "it is a bracelet that Harry gave me earlier this summer."

Ginny didn't know what to say. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were now looking at Ginny waiting for her answer when Mr. Weasley noticed that the bracelet was alike beside the stones. Mr. Weasley said, "let me guess Ginny, Harry also gave you a bracelet?"

Ginny couldn't say anything and only nodded and ended up looking at the floor. Mr. Weasley was smiling happily that Ginny got an expansive and beautiful gift. Mrs. Weasley was looking a bit offended and Hermione noticed the look.

Hermione quickly said, "Harry gave Ginny the bracelet as a birthday present because he forgot last year."

Mrs. Weasley face softened a little bit, she was not happy that Harry gave Ginny such an expensive looking gift but Ginny looked so happy coming downstairs that she would not say anything about it. The only thing Mrs. Weasley said was "that is nice I just hope that it wasn't too expensive, but it really looks good on the both of you."

Ginny looked up and gave a big smile to both her parents and Mrs. Weasley knew even though she was not happy with it, Harry made her really happy with the present. She also knew that Ginny was happy that she and Arthur were happy for her and accepted the bracelet as a gift, not charity.

Ginny and Hermione took a seat and got some breakfast. Just when they started eating Percy came down and greeted them and took a seat on the left side of his father directly across from his mother. Mr. Weasley sat at the head of the table. Ginny was sitting on the right side of Mrs. Weasley and Hermione one the right side of Ginny.

After a few minutes, Harry came down and took a seat on the right side of Hermione. Harry was quiet he had a nightmare again about Medusa but this time he was too late for Ginny, saw Hermione, Neville and Dobby got eaten by Medusa, killed Medusa and was killed by Tom after seeing Hogwarts burn to the ground. He already was awake for several hours but was reading in his reptile book until a few minutes ago. He got a lead about fangs from snakes and was you must do if they lost fangs.

 **Flashback**

He read about that snakes that use constriction to kill the prey and the book said that they can easily be replaced and not even necessary. Venomous snakes that use poison need their fangs to inject the poison in the prey. A venomous snake has a poison chamber to store their poison, but the basilisk did not have a poison chamber in their month to store his poison. The teeth from a basilisk still inject it. The book said that every fang from a basilisk make his own poison and doesn't store it in a chamber. It only stores a small bit in his fangs because the venom is very deadly. The fangs make their own poison gave Harry an idea, but he needed to be a school to find out if he was right.

 **End flashback**

Five minutes after Harry came down the twins came down and took a seat across from Ginny and Hermione. It was 09:30 am and they had an hour and a half before they need to be on the train. Around 10 am Ron still hasn't come downstairs and Mrs. Weasley marched upstairs to get Ron down. She opened the door to Ron and Percy's room and shouted "Ronald Bilius Weasley get out of your bed this instant" breaking the silencing spell.

Ron wakes up from his mother and landed on the floor. Mrs. Weasley continued in a normal voice "Ron you have 15 minutes to get dressed and eat, the cars will be here at 10:15 am."

Downstairs everybody looked at the stairs while Mr. Weasley had his hand to his forehead, Percy looked embarrassed but the twins, Ginny, Hermione and Harry had trouble to not laugh out loud.

The floo turned green and a girl with red hair walks out with a trunk beside her and her owl in her cage. She sees Harry and Hermione and walked towards them with her trunk. She enthusiastic greeted them and introduced herself to Mr. Weasley, Percy, the twins, and Ginny.

Mr. Weasley said "it is pleasure Miss Bones. I hope that you had a good summer."

Susan said, "Mr. Weasley you can call me Susan and yes I had a fun summer until auntie became busy with Sirius Black that escaped and the wizengamot meetings." Susan looked at Harry when she said Sirius Black. Harry sees her and gave her a smile.

Percy just nodded his head as a greeting and the twins said in unison "good morning Miss Bones."

Susan smiled a little bit and said: "you can also just call me Susan." Susan turned towards Ginny and said, "good morning Ginny how are you doing?"

Ginny looked a bit in panic but Hermione's and Harry's presence made her calm down a bit and answered "I am okay. Thank you for asking Susan."

Susan smiled and then asked Harry and Hermione the same and they both answered they were fine, but all the girls looked at Harry and noticed something was off but didn't push Harry for answers because Harry could be very stubborn and refused to answer if they pushed him.

Tonks decided to make an exit and went to the entrance from muggle London and wait 5 minutes before changing back and walks back in. She 'searched' for Harry, Hermione, Susan and the Weasley's but she already knew where they were. Tonks noticed that a sleepy looking redhead sits across from Harry that is Ron and next to Harry Susan has taken a seat.

Tonks decided to take a seat she had sit in 5 minutes but in another form and wait for the rest of the aurors to come and escort Harry, Hermione, Susan and the Weasley's to King Cross station, she was one of the aurors on escort detail after all.

Tonks has been thinking about Sirius Black for the last summer. Her mother still couldn't or rather didn't believe that Sirius would betray James Potter they were brothers in all but blood. The only one close enough to the both of them that they could consider as a brother in everything but blood was Remus Lupin, the first man she ever danced with Tonks thought with a small smile.

Sirius was her mother's only family member she had contact with. Even her mother sisters Bellatrix and Narcissa didn't talk to her. She always was happy when she was going to see cousin Sirius, cousin James, aunt Lily and cousin Harry, the only family of her mother's side that she ever saw.

Tonks was shocked out of her thought when the floo lightens up and 7 aurors enter the Leaky Cauldron. She looks at the time and sees that it was 10:14 am and that she was almost 10 minutes lost in the past.

She quickly walks towards the lead auror. The auror that trained her master auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. She sees her good friend auror trainee Hestia Jones, but also senior auror Shacklebolt, auror Savage, auror Proudfoot, auror Dawlish and the last one is auror trainee like her and his name is Stephen Boot (the older brother of Terry Boot).

They walk towards Harry, Hermione, Susan and the Weasley's. They got exactly 5 minutes to grab their trunk and pets before leaving. All the students go upstairs and grab their trunks and animals.

Harry ask if Hedwig wants to fly to Hogwarts or in her cage. Harry knew Hedwig hated the cage so he gave Hedwig some treats and a few bacon strips. Hedwig nibs his finger after eating the bacon strips and sits in the window opening.

Harry said "be safe Hedwig. I will see at Hogwarts I will try to visit you as soon as I can."

Hedwig hoots that sound like a goodbye and opens her wings and fly out of the window towards Hogwarts. When Harry comes down, he sees that everyone is down except Ron who follows within a minute after Harry. Susan notice an empty cage and ask Harry "Harry where is Hedwig?"

Harry smiled and answered "she is flying ahead. Hedwig doesn't like being in her cage so when it is possible, she would fly ahead to Hogwarts she likes that more."

Susan looks at Harry and is doesn't know what to say. She wondered if her owl Victoria also wanted to fly ahead but now it was too late the aurors surround them and start walking to the exit of the Leaky Cauldron. First 4 aurors exit followed but Harry, Hermione, Susan and the Weasley's followed by the other 4 aurors.

When they entered muggle London the see 3 big black cars in front of them. The aurors start leading them to the cars. Senior auror Shacklebolt says "the cars were provided by the ministry to get us safely to Kings Cross station. In the first car will be three aurors and Mr. Arthur Weasley, Ronald Weasley and Percy Weasley. In the second car Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Susan Bones and Ginny Weasley with three aurors and in the last car will be Mrs. Molly Weasley and the twins Fred Weasley and George Weasley with two aurors.

In the first car, the aurors are auror trainee Jones, auror Savage and auror trainee Boot. In the second car, the aurors are master auror Moody, senior auror Shacklebolt and trainee auror Tonks and in the last car are auror Proudfoot and auror Dawlish.

After 30 minutes due to traffic, they reach King Cross station. They have only 10 minutes left to reach platform 9 ¾ and enter the train. They immediately get out of the car when they reached the station and quickly grabs their trunk and animal container. The aurors immediately form up around the group and started walking towards platform 9 ¾ with only 5 minutes left until the train leaves.

When they enter platform 9 ¾ a few aurors help with the trunks from the students while the other aurors keep their guard up looking out for any danger and especially Sirius Black. 2 minutes before the train is about to leave everybody is on board with their trunks and animal containers. Mrs. Weasley hugs them all even Susan but that was a small hug and wish them all a good year.

 **1st September 1993, Hogwarts Express**

Inside the train, the twins quickly bid Harry, Hermione, Susan, Ron, and Ginny to see them later and go looking for Lee Jordan and maybe some other friends. Without noticing Percy had already disappeared in a compartment without saying something.

Harry, Hermione, Susan, Ron, and Ginny walk towards the end of the train finding to an empty compartment when halfway they reach a Hufflepuff compartment. Susan sees that Hannah, Megan, Justin, and Ernie already have a seat and looks apolitically at Harry, Hermione, and Ginny while Ron impatiently waiting to move on.

Susan said "sorry but I am going to stay here okay?"

Hermione replied, "sure Susan we see you at Hogwarts."

Harry replied, "yes Susan Hermione is right we will see you at Hogwarts or at the carriages."

Ginny just smiled and nodded before Ron pushes her forward so that she pushes Hermione and Harry forward and they continue to find a compartment. In the last train carriage almost at the end, they find a compartment with only one adult. Harry wonders where Neville is and if they missed him.

Ron ask "who is that?"

Hermione respond "Professor R. J. Lupin!"

Ron turns to Harry who was behind stay behind to look for Neville and ask Harry "how does she know that?"

Ginny smiled and replied, "because it is on his briefcase." She pointed while saying that.

Ron turns around as says "go Ginny find your own friends." Harry sees Ginny eyes watering and Hermione looking shocked. Harry decided to do what he should have done last year. Ginny is already turning around, but Harry grabs her shoulder and said: "Ron if Ginny wants, she can stay here, actually I prefer if she stays here."

Hermione looks happy but Ron looks shocked. Ron said, "but Harry she is."

Harry interrupted Ron "I don't care what she is, but she is your little sister and I won't stand that you treat her again like you did last year. Last year I didn't say anything but now it is enough."

Ron shocked started stuttering "b-b-bu-but Ha-Harry."

"No, but Ron if you don't like it find another compartment."

Ron was thinking for a second and then put his trunk up in the luggage rack and sits done. Ron sits against the window across from Professor Lupin. Next, to Ron sit Ginny with Hermione next to her and across from Ginny next to professor Lupin sits Harry. Harry sit nearest to the door of the compartment.

Harry got a little headache when he heard the name Lupin. He doesn't know why but remembered the name from somewhere but doesn't remember from where and another name Mo-. He got interrupted at the door opening and sees Neville standing there with his trunk.

Harry smiled and says "hey Neville I was hoping you find us I was wondering if we passed you without noticing."

Neville smiled happily to have found Harry. He wanted to look earlier but his grandmother didn't help him in any way with his trunk and he just barely got the trunk inside the train when the train left. He needed to rest a bit before he could walk through the train to look for Harry. He luckily past Malfoy without trouble, he passed by before Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle could stop him.

Neville said, "sorry Harry my grandmother didn't help me with my trunk, she was talking to some friends." In reality, Augusta Longbottom was asking two friends if they could come by as soon as possible because Augusta Longbottom wanted to get their votes when Amelia presented Hagrid's case, but Neville didn't know that.

Harry and Ron help Neville putting his trunk in the luggage rack hen Neville put the cage with his frog Trevor beside him when he takes his seat next to Harry. Everybody notice that Trevor is still in his cage for a change. Harry asked "Neville could we switch I prefer to sit or by the window or by the door."

Neville said "sure Harry" and they both got up. Neville now sits between professor Lupin and Harry across from Ginny. Neville finally feels to really have friends even though Ron looks shocked and angry but he didn't say anything. Ron like Neville but the train ride to Hogwarts his time with Harry alone mostly with Hermione and wanted to keep it that way. Neville was smiling finally feeling happy.

When Hermione grabs a book and starts to read. Harry, Neville, and Ginny decide to follow Hermione's example. Ron looks almost disgusted and said "Harry and … Neville why don't we play exploding snaps."

Before Harry or Neville could answer Hermione sighed and said: "you cannot play that."

Ron responded with "why not?"

Hermione pointed out towards professor Lupin and said: "because he is asleep and should not wake him."

Ron said "fine" and decided to get some more sleep while Neville and Harry talk quietly to not interrupt Hermione and Ginny reading and not wake a sleeping professor Lupin. After half an hour Neville and Harry also decided to grab a book and start reading. Because Ron is trying to sleep, he does not see Harry and Neville grabbing the same book. The book is the study of ancient runes. Hermione quickly glances over her books and smiles knowing that Harry and Neville both take the elective seriously.

Before about almost 2 hours into the train ride Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle show up with a girl that almost clings to Malfoy. That girl is Pansy Parkinson Harry remembered.

Malfoy opens the door waking up Ron and said "hey Scarhead. Well, what a sight this is I knew you were already "friends" with one Weasel, but now you even got the Weaslette, a squib and of course the mu-."

Malfoy stopped middle in his sentence when he noticed a large figure near the window. Malfoy asked, "who is that?"

Hermione said, "that is PROFESSOR Lupin."

Malfoy quickly said while almost jumping backward "professor we were just playing like we always do on the train ride towards Hogwarts." Malfoy didn't notice that professor Lupin was still sleeping.

Malfoy walked away but for a moment Pansy Parkinson still stands before the almost closed door from Harry's compartment still giving a nasty look towards Hermione and Harry. Malfoy shouts "Pansy we are going back to our compartment. You are coming with us, right?" giving Pansy a pointed look.

Pansy immediately looked away and started walking towards Malfoy when she said: "yes Draco." She hated it but she didn't have a choice.

Inside Harry's compartment, Ron was almost laughing out loud but was trying to keep quiet. After a few minutes, the compartment was quiet again and everybody went back to what they were doing before Malfoy came for his visit.

Just over halfway to Hogwarts Harry decided to tell everyone what Amelia and Mr. Weasley said to him, but he will not mention Amelia Bones right now just to be sure.

"I need to tell you all something. Mr. Weasley told me that there is a big chance Sirius Black is after me." Scabbers in Ron's pocket started squeaking like mad hearing Black's name. Ron grabbed Scabbers and put him in his lap and feed him something.

Everybody looked shocked, even though Hermione and Ginny already suspected that. Ron was the first to start talking and asked: "let me get this straight Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban to come after you?"

Harry just said "yeah."

Hermione decided to say "but they will catch Black, won't they?"

Nobody decided to answer Hermione because nobody has escaped out of Azkaban before.

Hermione continued "I mean everybody is looking for him."

Ron said, "sure expect no one has broken out of Azkaban before and …..he is a murderous, raiding lunatic." Scabbers was almost nodding at that and Harry noticed but didn't say anything.

Harry said "thanks, Ron."

Ginny and Neville didn't say anything, they didn't know what to say to make it better.

The train suddenly slowed down and stopped Hermione said "why are we stopping. We couldn't be there yet."

Harry opened the door and looked outside but with a shake from the train, Harry fell back in his seat almost on top of Neville. Harry said "sorry."

Neville quietly and nervously said "no problem."

Ron said 'what's going on."

Harry replied what everybody thought "I don't know maybe we broken down."

The lights went out on the train and everybody looked at each other and moving a little. Hermione said "Ginny you are crushing my hand" and Harry said "Neville that is my leg you are gripping. Ginny said "I am crushing your hand because. AUW Ron that is my foot."

The light turned on again and Ron put his hand on the window looking outside and said: "something is moving out there."

Again, the light went out and Ron as the only one looking outside of the window said: "I think something is coming on."

The train shook again and Harry noticed the cold and sees everybody's breath. Ron looked behind him but turned towards the window again when the window slowly froze.

"Bloody hell what is happening?" Ron almost screamed.

Everybody in the compartment looks at each other not noticing that professor Lupin woke up when the train suddenly stopped and shook a few times, but Lupin pretended to be asleep when he opens his eyes slightly and saw James, but then saw his green eyes and remembered the present and knew it was Harry Potter, not the-boy-who-lived but the son of his best friends who accepted him and closes his eyes. Lupin suddenly felt the cold and knew what was coming but kept his eyes closed.

After only a few seconds Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Neville saw something moving towards there compartment. They see a skeleton kind of hand and something or someone in a large black robe. That thing looked inside the compartment. Crookshanks was hissing at the creature while Scabbers was hiding in Ron pocket. The bracelets on Hermione's and Ginny's left wrist started to slightly heat up and the stones on the bracelet started to glow showing a faint red and green light surrounding Ginny and Hermione respectfully.

The dementor didn't notice the light because its focus was on someone else. Its focus was on Harry and had its head turned towards Harry. He started to close in but before he was to close Lupin opened his eyes and cast a spell non-verbally and said: "nobody is hiding Sirius Black under their robes on this train."

Right after that moment, Harry passed out. The last thing he heard was a woman screaming.

When Harry woke up Hermione and Ginny were sitting on their knees for Harry and behind them were Ron and Neville looking concerned at him. Hermione asked "Harry are you alright?"

Harry was looking for his glasses and saw Ginny handed him. He grabs the glasses and said, "thank you, Ginny." Before he got up Crookshanks was bumping his head to Harry's head asking for affection and wanted to know if Harry was okay.

Professor Lupin said "here eat this it will help. It is alright this is chocolate." Before Harry could get up professor Lupin handed him chocolate. Harry sees that everybody has a piece of chocolate in his hand expect Ron but he probably already ate it.

Harry takes a bit of the chocolate and Crookshanks jumps in his lap, He pets Crookshanks while looking where the dementor has been and ask "wh- what was that thing?"

Professor Lupin replied looking at the door entrance for a second and replied: "it was a dementor, one of the guards of Azkaban, it is gone now, it was searching the train for Sirius Black and if you will excuse me I need to have the little word with the driver."

Professor Lupin put down the chocolate next to Harry. He stands up and opens the door turns around and smile at Harry. Before he closes the door, he said "eat. You will feel better."

Harry takes his seat again and eats a piece of chocolate. Hermione on Harry's left and Ginny on Harry right. Neville took a seat next to Ron. Crookshanks after getting a pet and feeling that Harry was alright jumps back in Hermione's lap.

Harry asked to the room "what happened to me?"

Ron decided to answer "well you sort of went rigid, we thought you were maybe having a fit or something."

Harry saw everyone slowly nodding and decided to ask "and did anyone of you do you know, pass out?"

Ron decided to continue and said "no, but I felt weird though like I never will be cheerful again. I also felt depressed and some kind of despair."

Hermione and Ginny did feel the cold, but they were having were feeling less effect of the dementor. There was some thought but nowhere as bad as they could be. Hermione and Ginny decided to don't say anything about that the lack of effect they felt from the dementor for now.

"But someone was screaming … a woman" Harry said.

Hermione looks to Harry from his left shaking her head and replied: "no one was screaming Harry."

Harry looked past Ginny to the raining window. After a few minutes, the twins burst in asking if everybody was alright and especially if Ginny was alright. After many reassurances from Ginny, the twins asked if everybody else was and they said they were okay but Harry didn't respond. The twins wanted to ask Harry if he was alright but was stopped by Hermione shaking her head to the twins making sure they didn't ask Harry anything.

Fred or was it George "okay thank Merlin you are all fine." The other continued "we will go back to our compartment" and they finished in unison "and see you in the great hall."

The rest of the train ride was uneventful and soon they the boys left so the girls could change and then the girls went outside so the boys could change. A few minutes later they exited the train and took a carriage with a Ravenclaw from the same year as Harry from Asian descent **(a/n can anyone guess?)** but nothing was said the whole way to the castle.

When they reached the gate professor McGonagall was already waiting for them. When they left the carriage and Harry gave a shakenly pet to the kind of horse pulling the carriage when the other were watching professor McGonagall and greeting her.

Professor McGonagall waits a few seconds until Harry is close by. She said, "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, and Miss Granger can you please follow me."

Harry said "Ron and Neville we will see you in the great hall" and started to follow professor McGonagall with Hermione and Ginny. They went to Professor McGonagall's office on the first floor overlooking the training grounds and you could clearly see the Quidditch pitch. When they reached her office, she asked for Miss Weasley alone.

Harry and Hermione wait outside of the office and Hermione asked: "are you sure you are okay Harry?"

Harry avoided looking at Hermione and said: "yes Hermione I am fine and no I don't know why I passed out."

Hermione was biting her under lip wanted to say and ask so many things but before she could decide to say or ask something the office door opened and Ginny came out with puffed eyes prove that she had cried but now there were no tears so she thought that Ginny didn't need a hug like last time. Ginny took a seat and said "Harry, Professor McGonagall asked you to get in her office".

Harry obviously didn't notice Ginny puffed eyes evidence that she had cried. When Harry went inside and close the door Hermione decided to ask Ginny what was bothering Hermione hoping that would not make her cry because if Harry saw that there could be a big misunderstanding. Hermione quickly shook her head and ask "Ginny you remember when Ron said about feeling weird and never feeling cheerful again but also being depressed and feeling of despair of some kind?" Ginny just nodded.

Hermione asked, "did you feel the same?"

Ginny shakes her head and answered "not really I felt it but I felt a little less than what Ron said. But I didn't know if happiness would ever return as Ron said. I really felt the depression and despair from the dementor though but not to its full force if what Ron told me what he felt was real. I also felt cold.

Hermione said "I also felt the depression and despair from the dementor. But just like you, I don't think I felt the full force from the dementor. I felt not even close to how Ron felt and I knew that I was able to be cheerful and feel happiness again. I also felt the cold of course.''

Hermione continued and asked, "Ginny what wanted professor McGonagall to talk about?"

Ginny answered, "Professor McGonagall wanted to know how I was doing after last year, the dementor attack on the train, a quick examination by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall asked me to come by before lunch this Saturday."

"Did she ask why?"

Ginny replayed the talk in her head and then shook her head and said: "no she just asked and I agreed, of course, she really wanted me to."

Hermione only nodded at that. Hermione said, "Ginny if you need help with anything about the first or second year you could ask me for help okay?"

"Sure, Hermione if I need help with anything about my classes you will be the first on my list" Ginny ended smiling.

Hermione tries to find the time and see that Harry was almost 10 minutes in Professor McGonagall's office. The sorting was getting closer and that was one of Professor McGonagall's job as a deputy headmistress.

Right after that thought Harry left professor McGonagall's office after almost 10 minutes. Harry said, "Hermione professor McGonagall ask me to send you in."

"Okay Harry" and Hermione stand up and walks into Professor McGonagall's office and close the door behind her.

Harry took a seat next to Ginny but didn't say anything. Ginny looked at Harry but see that he was thinking. She didn't know what until she felt that Harry was thinking about Sirius Black and Professor Lupin, why he got memory flashes in his head when their name was said. She didn't want to interrupt Harry's thinking.

Seven minutes later a very happy Hermione came out of the room with Professor McGonagall and said "come on Harry and Ginny we need to go to the great hall for dinner and professor Dumbledore new school year speech and announcements.

 **1st September 1993, Professor McGonagall's office, first floor Hogwarts Castle**

When Ginny entered, she saw Madam Pomfrey was already inside the office. Professor McGonagall took a seat next to Madam Pomfrey behind her desk and offered Ginny to take the seat in a chair on the other side of the desk.

Professor McGonagall asked, "well Ginny how are you doing after last year?"

Ginny swallowed hard and answered professor McGonagall "I am doing well professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall said "are you sure? I can understand that last year wasn't anything short or traumatic."

Ginny nodded and said, "yes professor McGonagall I am sure."

"Ginny do you mind if Madam Pomfrey examines you especially after the dementor attack on the train."

Ginny just nodded and Madam Pomfrey stand up and walked towards Ginny. Madam Pomfrey started non-verbally casting spells. Ginny didn't notice that after a few spells the confused look of Madam Pomfrey but professor McGonagall notice but decided to ask later what the problem was.

Madam Pomfrey said, "you seem in good health Miss Weasley, but you have trouble sleeping am I right?" Ginny nodded. Madam Pomfrey added, "about last year."

Ginny again nodded but said, "mostly about the chamber and Harry died or that he hates me."

"But he doesn't hate you does he, Ginny?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny smiled again and said, "no he doesn't he was even sorry for last year." Professor McGonagall smiled but she already knew Harry that he wouldn't hate her, she remembered last year when Harry talked about the chamber and he is the son of James and Lily Potter.

Madam Pomfrey broke professor McGonagall thought when she asked "Miss Weasley could you tell me about the dementor attack?"

Ginny started saying with a big smile "Harry wanted me to join the compartment with Ron and Hermione and we found a compartment with professor Lupin almost at the back, all the other compartments didn't have enough space. After a few minutes, Neville found us and joined us in the compartment. We all read a book for this school year except Ron when Malfoy came by with his useful name calling according to Ron."

Professor McGonagall asks "Ginny could please tell about the dementor attack we don't have much time."

Ginny smile disappeared and said "sorry professor." Ginny continued "suddenly the train stopped and the lights went out. Everybody in the compartment moved and made Ron step on my foot and I almost jumped on Hermione's arm. Ron said he saw something outside and the light came on again but something entered the train and the light went out again. Ron was the only one talking. Suddenly it became cold and after a few seconds we saw something on the outside of or compartment and the door slowly opened showing a skeleton hand."

'The dementor what professor Lupin called it later looked around and then approached Harry and was lowering its head towards Harry and was doing something. Professor suddenly stood up and cast something that made the dementor go away. Harry passed out at the last moment and said after he woke up, he heard a woman screaming" Ginny said.

Both professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey gave each other a look with an idea what Harry heard. Professor McGonagall was afraid but she needed to ask "Ginny what did you heard when the dementor approached?"

"I heard myself crying in my room and here in my dorm that I was alone and nobody cared about me even my brothers didn't but especially that Harry doesn't even know I existed also somebody saying that Harry would never want to be my friend, a friend with a silly little girl and would never love me, certainly not how I love him" Ginny said softly with watery eyes because she was almost shedding tears but quickly wipe them away.

Professor McGonagall wanted to talk about that to make Ginny smile and stop crying, but also to make sure that Ginny know she was and is wrong but she didn't have the time now. "Ginny I would like to talk to you, but we have no time now. Can you come by Saturday morning before lunch here in my office?"

Ginny said "sure professor, I will come by before lunch. Is 11 am okay?"

Professor McGonagall said "10:30 am is better could that work?"

Ginny replied, "yes that is fine professor McGonagall."

"Good could you please send Harry in and wait outside?"

"Okay professor McGonagall."

Professor McGonagall said quickly to Madam Pomfrey "don't start Poppy it was a dementor after all and I know you noticed something but we could better talk another time. We don't have the time now."

Madam Pomfrey responded "Setting dementors around a school... Harry won't be the last one that collapses. Terrible things, they are, and the effect they have on people who are already delicate." She sees Harry walking into the office and softly said that only professor McGonagall could hear "yes, he's all clammy, look."

Professor McGonagall sees Harry and needs to agree with Poppy. He looks horrible. Both professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey both had the urge to stand up and gave Harry a (grand) motherly hug and make sure he was alright.

Professor McGonagall said, "please Harry take a seat." Harry only nodded and seat down. Professor McGonagall continued with "Harry are you okay? I mean after encountering a dementor."

Harry said "yes professor McGonagall I am fine professor Lupin gave us some chocolate after the dementor has fled. He gave everybody some chocolate actually. "

Madam Pomfrey said "really? So, we finally have a defense against the dark arts teacher that knows his remedies."

"Are you sure you are fine Harry?"

"Yes, professor."

"Can you at least let Madam Pomfrey take a look at and examine you?"

Harry didn't want to but knew that he wouldn't leave professor McGonagall's office without Madam Pomfrey making sure he was okay.

Harry sighed and said "okay professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey."

It took almost 5 minutes for Madam Pomfrey to cast all the spells she needed. Again, she gave professor McGonagall a look that said there was something. Professor McGonagall had seen that look many times in the last two year mostly about Harry but also about other students from her house, her cubs.

Professor McGonagall decided to take another route than with Ginny. "So, Poppy what do you recommend? Bedrest? Maybe a night in the hospital wing?" She knew Harry dreaded staying in the hospital wing longer than absolutely necessary.

Harry immediately jumped up almost shouted, "I am fine."

Professor McGonagall looked at Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey grabbed a piece of chocolate and said: "here at least eat this piece of chocolate together with the chocolate of professor Lupin you should be okay."

Professor McGonagall saw the look in Madam Pomfrey eyes and just needed to ask "are you really sure you are fine Harry?"

"Yes professor"

"Miss Weasley told me about the dementor attack. Miss Weasley told me that …. **(A/N I am not going to go over the attack again I think everybody knows right now)**

Harry said after professor McGonagall finished with him passing out that what Ginny told was right about what happened and he added that he woke up a bit later with Hermione and Ginny in front of him with Neville and Ron behind them and professor Lupin to the side and gave him some chocolate before leaving to talk to the driver.

"Okay, Harry. The last thing I wanted to ask if you already read into the books of study of ancient runes and Arithmancy."

"Yes, Professor I already did."

"And what do you think?"

"Study of ancient runes is very interesting. The first chapters in the book of Arithmancy are similar to what I learned in primary school."

"So, you are confident that you will continue after Christmas with both classes?"

"I am still not sure."

"Okay I understand Harry but I have to ask you one favor."

Harry nodded before Professor McGonagall continued.

"Mister Longbottom isn't sure to take arithmancy but maybe if you help him and convince him I think Mister Longbottom would gladly take arithmancy with you. So, could you help him?"

Harry thought for a moment could he help Neville enough without standing out? Harry thought he could at least help Neville with the basics. He nodded and said, "I think I could Neville help with the basics."

Professor McGonagall smiled and grabbed a book from inside her desk. "Okay if you could give this book to mister Longbottom, Mister Longbottom would at least have the book for Arithmancy."

"That is all we have to discuss Harry but could you come by Saturday after lunch before dinner last says 3 pm. Is that okay?"

Harry thought for a moment but didn't see any problem and answered: "okay professor I will come here Saturday after lunch around 3 pm."

"Great Harry now could you go outside and make sure Miss Granger come inside and then wait until I am done with Miss Granger. After that, we will go to the great hall to enjoy dinner and have a nice rest before the lessons start tomorrow.

Harry nods stand up and walk towards the door and opens it and professor McGonagall immediately said "don't start Poppy we both know Harry is not completely fine but if he doesn't tell us we cannot help him and you just as me know that if we push him he will never tell any of us. Poppy the thing I will discuss cannot leave this room and you can only talk about it with people who know, okay?"

Poppy just nodded when she sees Hermione enter the room. Professor McGonagall sees Poppy nod and turns her head and said: "please take a seat, Hermione."

Hermione immediately took the seat where first Ginny and then Harry sat in. Professor McGonagall continued "Hermione first I want to know about the dementor attack in the train."

"Okay professor McGonagall." **(A/N same as with Harry not going to tell it again. I am sure you understand and know the attack)**

Professor McGonagall nodded at a few points it was just like Ginny told her what Harry confirmed and Hermione retold but had a bit more detail than Ginny's story, but it matched.

"Thank you, Hermione. Can Madam Pomfrey examine you to make sure you are alright." Hermione nodded and in less than 2 minutes madam Pomfrey said that Hermione was in good health exactly after encountering a dementor. Professor McGonagall wanted to talk with Hermione this Saturday about the attack and her thoughts when the dementor closed in because she didn't have much time left right now.

"Hermione, I wanted to talk to you about the attack of course but also to explain your schedule."

Professor McGonagall pulled a box out of her desk and put it in front of Hermione. She opened the box and said "Miss Granger this is a time turner. The time turner is difficult to make and is strongly regulated by the ministry. It was very hard to acquire one because the ministry makes it difficult but I finally got one from the ministry. So, I want to let you know Miss Granger that you must be very careful when you use it."

Professor McGonagall wait a minute before continuing. "With a time, turner you can go back in time. One turn is one hour. Make sure that you don't see yourself or that other students or staff see two of you that can be bad for their mental health. I will advise you to only use it when you have two classes at the same time and maybe one or two nights in the week to make sure you can make all the homework. Time turners are a difficult piece of magic. There is much we don't know so if you get any problems like health issues from using the time turner let me or Madam Pomfrey know and we will try to help you. You can't tell anybody that you have a time turner and have the right to use it."

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall, for acquiring the time turner. I will be very careful in using it and will only use it when I have to classes and only one night in the week to help me finish my homework in time and I won't tell anyone. But what if they somehow figure it out?"

"If that happens make sure that they don't tell anyone and if someone is being difficult about it than bring that person to me, okay?"

"Okay Professor McGonagall."

"Now we can better go or the dinner will start without us, we already missed the sorting." Professor Flitwick did the sorting this time.

Hermione, Professor McGonagall, and Madam Pomfrey leave the office and walk with Harry and Ginny to the great hall for dinner. When they enter, they see that everybody was already eating and Hermione said: "no we really missed the sorting."

Professor McGonagall walks with Madam Pomfrey towards the teacher table and said: "Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Miss Weasley please take a seat so you can eat before the feast ends."

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione take a seat across from Neville and a pig eating Ron. Harry doesn't say anything about Ron's way of eating. Hermione didn't because she was feeling the time turner and was too lost in thoughts to notice Ron's eating behavior. Ginny knew about Ron's way of eating and was still too happy that Harry and Hermione were here friends and weren't mad now she could have a normal year she hoped. She also didn't comment on Ron eating like a pig.

Harry saw Malfoy pretend like fainting and he knew Malfoy was pretending to be him. Hermione saw him looking around and pushed Harry to continue eating and not look back at Malfoy. If looks could kill Malfoy would have died on the spot but unfortunately, she wasn't a basilisk. She wanted to be one right now, so bad.

The food disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood up to give the speech.

 **The speech from Dumbledore is the same as the canon and from now on the chapters will have time jumps between and most likely in chapters. The story will most likely speed up a bit from here.**

 **Like I said in at the beginning of this chapter I fixed some mistakes but not all and changed some chapters slightly.**

 **The next chapter will cover Hagrid's class and most likely Lupin's class. Please review of PM with your thought on my story and of course the same offer still stands from other chapters. Any ideas for this story of a story you want me to write or want my input PM me but I will not comment on crossovers or write them.**

 **And again, I reached the 150 followers and 100 favorites YEAH YEAH YEAH**


	14. Fear, attacked and the saving complex

_Spell_

'thoughts'

 **Chapter 14 Fear, attacked and the saving complex**

 **2nd September 1993, Gryffindor dormitory 3rd years, Hogwarts Castle**

Harry woke up early after a restful night for once. This was the first night he didn't wake up in the middle of the night after a nightmare, but he did wake up early because of a nightmare. He dreamed about the chamber again but this time Fawkes didn't save him because it was his fault of being too slow.

Harry suddenly shot up. He was being too slow in the chamber. He doubted but saw that it was light outside already. He decided to grab some kind of sports clothes that he had and went outside to run before breakfast hoping to make him faster. It will also help if Sirius Black attacked him.

What Harry didn't know was that there were three professors looking at him when he walked to the Quidditch pitch. Harry started to remember Dudley and his gang playing Harry Hunting. Harry run 3 laps when he glanced at the forbidden forest and saw the horse-like creatures that were pulling the carriage before it disappears between the trees.

Harry suddenly thought about the chamber of secrets. Harry needs to visit Medusa soon and he sure needed Dobby because of the cave in. Harry knew he was close to finding a solution for the lost fangs from Medusa. He was almost certain that he could keep the fangs and don't need to replace them again.

He felt like someone was waking up and Harry decided to head back. When Harry reached the entrance of the common room, he felt like someone was waking up again Harry didn't know how to explain it. Harry entered and see Hermione and greeted her.

"Good morning Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione turned around and said "oh good morning Harry. Where are you coming from?"

Harry honestly said "I woke up earlier and decided to go outside and went running. I was planning to start in the summer, but with me staying at the Leaky Cauldron I couldn't do it."

Hermione didn't know why Harry wanted to do it, but with Sirius Black on the loose, it could maybe help Harry in some way. Hermione was still thinking when Harry said: "I am going to take a shower and meet you back here okay Hermione?"

Harry didn't get a response and said again "Hermione. Hermione?" Harry still didn't get a reply from Hermione.

Harry decided to say " 'Mione? 'Mione do you hear me?" Hermione focused her eyes on Harry with anger, but she sees that Harry used her nickname and her anger went away while she started blushing. Hermione sees that Harry was waiting for something. Hermione said "sorry Harry I was lost in thought. What did you say?"

Harry smiled a bit and said, "I am going to take a shower and meet you back here okay Hermione?"

Hermione smiled and said "okay Harry see you in a bit" and Hermione takes a seat in the chair she usually uses when she is doing homework in the common room. While Harry ascends the stairs to go to his dormitory and the adjacent bathroom. When Harry entered his dormitory, he sees that everybody still sleeps except Neville who was already dressing.

"Hey, Neville good morning."

Neville sees a sweating Harry and said "good morning Harry. Was early awake again?"

Harry shrugged a bit and just replied "yeah" while he grabbed clothes from his trunk and a towel and walks into the bathroom to shower.

Almost 15 minutes later Harry is back in the common room and sees Hermione talking with Ginny and Neville. Ron is still in his bed and Harry tried to wake him three times and didn't think it was a good idea to send a tickling jinx so he let him sleep and hoped that Dean or Seamus could wake him up.

He smiled and said, "should we go and get some breakfast Hermione, Neville, and Ginny?"

Everybody nodded and smiled while leaving the common room. Hermione was talking with Ginny about the electives and what she has read already and again offered her help is she needed it. Neville was talking with Harry being happy that Harry chose to also take the study of ancient runes. Harry thought 'now was the time to encourage Neville.'

Harry decided to talk with Neville alone and said: "Hermione and Ginny we will see you the great hall."

Neville looked at Harry curious and said: "see you there Harry."

Harry said "no Neville. I wanted to talk to you."

Neville asked "why?" nervously.

"Well Neville you asked me to choose the study of ancient runes and as a favor, I ask you to choose arithmancy with me beside the care of magical creatures so we both have three electives. Also, arithmancy could help us both with potions you know how Snape is. Arithmancy could help us with potions, not only how much ingredients or how many times you need to stir or even which way but to understand why we need to."

Neville understands what Harry was trying to say. Snape hate Gryffindor's and treated them worse but especially him and Harry. Snape only treated Ron and Hermione worse than the other Gryffindor's because they were friends of him and good friends of Harry.

"Could I think about it, Harry?"

"Of course, Neville but you got to the end of breakfast before professor McGonagall hand out of class schedule. But Neville we could help each other in both classes and when I looked in the book of arithmancy there are some things that I remember from primary school. I could help you with that. When we get to more difficult stuff maybe Hermione could help us IF we need it."

Neville thought about it and said with a shaking voice "o-oka-okay I could at least tr-try." When he saw Harry's smile, he became more confident in his voice and continued "and have the three electives that my grandma preferred."

Harry thought 'Hermione and I were right.' Harry decided to say "Neville you need to want it not your grandmother. Oh, before I forget if I remembered correctly you got a bit of a problem with transfiguration and DADA, right?"

Neville nodded his head and before he could say anything Harry said "if you take arithmancy we could help each other with all subjects. I am good at DADA I think an I am not perfect in transfiguration and charms but I think I do alright and can help you a little bit if you need it **(A/N** Harry is really good at Transfiguration and charms but don't want to challenge Hermione or the chance the Dursleys find out).

You were good at herbology last year I don't know Hermione's grade but you were top of the class that took the test at the same time while Hermione was recovering. So, what do you think about it Neville join me and Hermione in arithmancy or not?"

Neville said "making my family proud and have at least two friends in the class. You are my fr-friends' ri-right?" Neville didn't want to ask but he needed to know.

"Yes, Neville you are one of my friends, wait ... no." Neville's face dropped. Harry didn't notice it and continued "you are one of my best friends." Neville faces light up after hearing the second part of the sentence. Harry still continued "especially after last year that you trusted me like only a few didn't and were brave enough to say it out loud if anyone asked, but to be honest before that you were already a friend."

Neville was happy hearing that. He was happy that he could be friends with Harry. Neville's grandmother didn't know but Neville found some photo albums and there were many photos that showed his parents and Harry's parents. Some even with both him and Harry when they were babies.

The most important photo he saw was his father and Harry's father both with the head of House ring a few months before they (Neville and Harry) were born. Under the photo, there was one short sentence. The sentence was 'the most ancient and most noble house of Longbottom stands with the most ancient and most noble house of Potter again, 1980.' It wasn't needed because his father and Harry's father were good friends, but they want to formally ally their houses again. The last time was generations ago because the Potters and Longbottom became good friends and married into each other families but also that was generations ago.

Neville knew that his house has been allied with Harry's house for many, many generations almost from the beginning of his family, the Longbottom's. Harry's house is one of the oldest, if not the oldest from all houses in Britain. Neville hoped that they could renew the bond when they both reached the majority at the age of 17.

Harry said, "Neville you are one of my best and good friends, but to be completely honest not my best that is Hermione without a doubt."

Neville was happy to hear that it was Hermione and not Ron or someone he didn't know. Neville said, "I don't care Harry I knew that I wouldn't be your best friend and I completely understand that it is Hermione after everything you went through already." Neville knew about the troll and most of the philosopher's stone adventure.

Neville also remembered that almost every waking minute and a lot of sleeping minutes Harry was beside Hermione's bed in the hospital wing last year. He remembered that sometimes he woke up Harry's bed was unslept in and he knew where to find him: the hospital wing next to Hermione's bed holding her hand where the mirror was in when she was found.

Neville said, "okay Harry you convinced me I will ask Professor McGonagall if I can take arithmancy for a few months to see if I like it and can make a decision during Christmas break or something like that."

Harry smiled "I am sure that is alright. Neville if got an extra copy from the book we need for this year so you don't have to order a book and wait for it."

Neville said, "really Harry that would be great." Neville not thinking why Harry would have two of the same books, not knowing one of the books was from Professor McGonagall, she gave Harry to give to Neville if Harry convinced him.

Harry said, "come on Neville we need to hurry if we want to have a good breakfast before Ron is downstairs and eat everything." They both were laughing but never the less quickly went down the last two stairs and walk in the great hall see it was only for three-quarter filled and there was still a large part missing for a school day.

 **2nd September 1993, the Great Hall, Hogwarts Castle**

After more than 30 minutes everybody was downstairs even Ron entered almost 10 minutes ago and didn't say good morning before stuffing his mouth full with sausages. Hermione directly scowled Ron for his eating behavior that was the same as a pig and Ginny also scowled him in unison with Hermione but said Ron instead of Hermione's Ronald.

After breakfast, every head of House approach the table from there house and started with handing out the class schedule and starting with the first years. After that, the second year and Ginny got hers and said "see you at lunch" and rushed to get her books and get to her class in time.

It was the third years' turn. The last two were Harry and Neville. Neville said, "Professor McGonagall I like to also take up arithmancy but want to make a decision to continue if I pass the test during Christmas break if that is possible?"

Professor McGonagall gave one of her few smiles in public and said: "okay Mr. Longbottom I think that could be arranged after all you only got two electives." Neville smiled looking at professor McGonagall and turned his head towards Harry and saw Harry's smile.

Hermione was smiling at her overfull schedule and Ron was looking at his own disappointingly. He looked over at Hermione's schedule and said: "Blimey Hermione you got multiple classes overlapping each other how can you attend both classes at the same time."

Hermione said simply "I will figure something out." Ron looked at her like she as crazy and said: "there is no way you can be on two places at the same time."

 **Class schedule**

 **Breakfast 07:00 am- 08:50 am**

 **First period 09:00 am- 09:45 am**

 **Second period 09:25 am- 10:10 am**

 **Break 10:15 am- 10:35 am**

 **Third period 10:40 am-11:25 am**

 **Fourth period 11:30 am- 12:15 pm**

 **Lunch 12:15 pm- 01:30 pm**

 **Fifth period 01:30 pm- 02:15 pm**

 **Sixth period 02:20 pm- 03:05 pm**

 **Break 03:10 pm- 03:35 pm**

 **Seventh period 03:40 pm- 04:25 pm**

 **Eight period 04:30 pm- 05:15 pm**

 **Dinner 06:15 pm- 08:15 pm (08:45-09:00*)**

 **The evening after 08:15 (08:45-09:00*) pm**

 **Curfew 1-4 year 09:30 pm**

 **5-6 year 10:00pm**

 **7 year 10:45 pm**

 **When there is a feast (*), the curfew is 30 minutes later.**

 **Hermione's (Harry's, Neville's and Ron's) schedule**

 **Monday:**

 **First-period** history of magic (all the third years)

 **Second-period** history of magic (all the third years)

 **Third-period** potions with Slytherin

 **Fourth-period** potions with Slytherin

 **Fifth-period** arithmancy/ muggle studies

 **Sixth-period** charms with Ravenclaw

 **Seventh-period** defense against the dark arts (all third years)

 **Eight-period** free period

 **Tuesday:**

 **First-period** transfiguration with Hufflepuff

 **Second-period** transfiguration with Hufflepuff

 **Third-period** charms with Ravenclaw

 **Fourth-period** care of magical creatures

 **Fifth-period** herbology (all third years)

 **Sixth-period** free period

 **Seventh-period** arithmancy/ muggle studies

 **Eight-period** free period

 **Wednesday:**

 **First-period** divination/ study of ancient runes

 **Second-period** divination/ study of ancient runes

 **Third-period** defense against the dark arts (all third years)

 **Fourth-period** defense against the dark arts (all third years)

 **Fifth-period** free period

 **Sixth-period** transfiguration with Hufflepuff

 **Seventh-period** charms with Ravenclaw

 **Eight-period** herbology (all third years)

 **Midnight -01:30 am** astronomy (practical) all third years

 **Thursday** **:**

 **First-period** free period

 **Second-period** free period

 **Third-period** history of magic (all the third years)

 **Fourth-period** defense against the dark arts (all third years)

 **Fifth-period** divination/ study of ancient runes

 **Sixth-period** transfiguration with Hufflepuff

 **Seventh-period** arithmancy/ muggle studies

 **Eight-period** herbology (all third years)

 **Friday:**

 **First-period** astronomy (theory and theory about last practical, all third years)

 **Second-period** herbology (all third years)

 **Third-period** care of magical creatures

 **Fourth-period** care of magical creatures

 **Fifth-period** charms with Ravenclaw

 **Sixth-period** free period

 **Seventh-period** potions with Slytherin

 **Eight-period** potions with Slytherin

Ron sighed when he saw two double hours of history of magic and double potions on Monday morning. He almost shouted "potions with Slytherin again. Why?" And when he noticed Friday afternoon double potions again, he slams his head on the table.

Harry was happy with his schedule. He hoped this was the last year all core classes have four classes in the week, the schedule was very full with all electives having three classes a week. He just wondered why they ever put Gryffindor and Slytherin together. He was happy that most of the classes were with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and only potions are with Slytherin.

Neville and Ron went back to the common room and Hermione went to the library. Harry decided to join Hermione hoping there was something in the library that could help Medusa, he just knew he needed one thing but he didn't know what.

Hermione took a seat with a book, but Harry walked to the back where there was a section about the founders because it was common knowledge that Salazar Slytherin had a pet basilisk but somehow knew Medusa was not that basilisk but it was close. Harry decided to read it in the back because if anyone of the Gryffindor's (or other houses) saw him reading a book about Salazar Slytherin it would be last year all over again.

Almost an hour later he was entering the common room to get his books for the day but got also the books about familiars to read during history of magic. Neville already helped him with herbology last night. Neville talked with Harry about the plants and everything you needed to know about the plants. Neville also told Harry about some of the plants they would encounter this year in herbology.

in herbology, Harry and Neville didn't notice that some girls were glancing in their direction while Harry smiled and talked with Neville after the instructions were giving by professor Sprout and were working on the assignment professor Sprout gave the class.

 **2nd September 1993, DADA classroom, Hogwarts Castle**

Harry was now walking into the defense against the dark arts classroom.

Lupin stands in front of the class with a moving wardrobe. Lupin said, "welcome everybody."

Lupin continued "please stand up. Today we are having a practical lesson. Can anyone tell me what is in the wardrobe?"

Harry read about it and was almost sure that it as a boggart, but Hermione's hand shot up and Lupin said: "yes Miss ...?"

Hermione responds "Miss Granger, sir."

"Okay Miss Granger, could you tell me what is in the wardrobe?"

"Yes, professor Lupin it is a Boggart."

"That is correct 5 points for Gryffindor. Miss Granger could you also tell me what a Boggart looks like?"

"Nobody knows sir because Boggarts takes the shape of the person's greatest fear."

"That is right another 5 points for Gryffindor. The boggart can only shape to the greatest form of the person closed to it. I had an encounter with a Boggart with three other people. The Boggart attempted to frighten two people at once and turned itself into half a slug. One person was afraid of a flesh-eating slug and the other was afraid of a headless corpse. The half a slug was not frightening and the Boggart was hurt by the change and quickly fled."

Lupin smiled he was happy for now and said "the charm to defeated a Boggart is _Riddikulus_. Now everyone repeated after me _Riddikulus_. This is the wand movement. The way to defeat a Boggart is when you laugh at his form and (after) the spell _Riddikulus_."

After seeing that almost everyone had the right movement professor Lupin said: "okay everyone forms a line" when Professor Lupin waved his wand moving the tables to the side of the class.

Neville didn't know how but he ended up on the front. He looked behind him but couldn't find his best friend Harry. Neville felt a bit more confident to have Harry with him. However, Harry was halfway down the line immediately after Hermione.

Professor Lupin asked "Mister?"

Neville said with a small voice but loud enough "Longbottom, Neville Longbottom."

"Okay, Mr. Longbottom. What do you fear the most?"

Neville mumbled something that nobody could hear and looked to the ground.

Professor Lupin said, "sorry Mr. Longbottom I couldn't hear that could you repeat that, a little louder."

Neville said with a voice just hard enough "Professor Snape." Everybody laughed and professor Lupin with a small laugh said: "ah yes Professor Snape could be very intimidating."

Lupin continued "you live with your grandmother, right?"

Neville said, "yes but I don't want it to turn into her either." Everybody laughed again, but Neville felt it was because of his response and not to mock him.

Professor Lupin laughed again a bit and said: "oh no but what does she wear?"

Neville said "a green robe with kneazle fur, a hat with a stuffed vulture and a red handbag."

"Okay, when you cast the spell _Riddikulus_ you need to think of something to change the Boggart into. So, Neville when you cast the charm _Riddikulus_ you need to think about the green robe with kneazle fur, a hat with a stuffed vulture and the red handbag, okay?"

Neville nodded and professor Lupin opened the wardrobe with a silent spell. The wardrobe opened and professor Snape steps out of the wardrobe. Neville raised his wand and shouted the charm _Riddikulus_ and professor Snape was suddenly dressed in the green robe with kneazle fur, a hat with a stuffed vulture and the red handbag. Everybody laughed and Lupin said "good, good, next."

When Neville was pointing his wand Lupin somehow recognized the wand but he was trying to think from where when he was shocked out of his thought when he heard Neville screaming the charm _Riddikulus_. The further the line went the more terrifying things the Boggart changed into like a big spider when it was Ron's turn and a large snake when the girl in the carriage was up. The Patil twins had a similar fear both shapes were headless.

After almost 30 minutes it was Hermione's turn and when she stepped up the Boggart turned into professor McGonagall saying that Hermione has failed everything and that she was expelled from Hogwarts, she tried to use the spell but she couldn't and was sobbing too hard that Harry immediately walked in front of her like he was shielding her. The Boggart started to change.

Professor Lupin was afraid that Voldemort would appear in his classroom and that would be a disaster and frightening experience for everyone in his class. Before professor Lupin could stand before Harry a dementor appeared in front of Harry.

Professor Lupin was stopped and was surprised not Voldemort but a Dementor was Harry's greatest fear. Professor Lupin shielded Harry from the Boggart-dementor and the Boggart changed into the full moon and use _Riddikulus_ to change it in a balloon that was deflating and flying around the classroom. Professor Lupin made sure the Boggart went into the wardrobe again. He turned around and his thoughts were right nobody knew it was the full moon that was his greatest fear. Most people thought that it was a light orb-like _Lumos_ created or a crystal ball used for divination.

Professor Lupin said "okay that was enough for today everybody practice the charm and wand movement. The students that haven't had a chance will get a chance the next time. I want three inches paper of Boggarts and the counter charm for this time next week by everyone.

Harry smiled it was homework but it was easy. He could maybe write it this evening and be done with it. Harry, Hermione, and Neville slowly walked toward the study of ancient runes will Ron walked towards divination.

The first lesson for the study of ancient runes was interesting and professor Babbling explained what they would learn in the study of ancient runes this year and start working in groups of four or five until Christmas for the group assignments (homework) or practical classwork. The second term after Christmas was a surprise professor Babbling said. After the study of ancient runes, Hermione suddenly said "I forgot to ask professor Babbling a question. Harry and Neville, I will see you in transfiguration." Harry and Neville shrug and continues walking towards the transfiguration classroom.

Professor Vector from arithmancy didn't give homework but started with basic math that muggle raised wizards and witched were familiar with before working on magical numbers and such. After arithmancy Hermione let Harry and Neville alone needing the loo she said and would meet them in the common room.

 **3rd September 1993, Hagrid's hut, Hogwarts ground**

Harry was talking with the Gryffindor's that chose the care of magical creatures waiting for the other students and also waiting for Hagrid. Hermione noticed that a few students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were walking towards Hagrid's hut. Not a minute later of a rather big group of Slytherin's (almost the whole year like the Gryffindors) walks towards Hagrid's hut with on the front Malfoy.

After a few minutes, Hagrid comes from the forbidden forest and sees all the students that choose the care of magical creatures. Hagrid smiles and said "everyone follow me" and walks back into the forbidden forest.

Draco whispers "why is this big oaf even a teacher when my father hears about this."

Harry hears him and said "oh daddy's boy just shut it. Cry after class as a good daddy's boy" and Harry walks away. Draco didn't know how to respond. The Gryffindor's laugh out loud. The Hufflepuff's and Ravenclaw's that were there with a few students just snickered while one Slytherin gave a quick smirk before putting her ignorance mask back up. Nobody noticed it.

The students watch to each other before the Gryffindor with Harry in front as one man walks into the forbidden forest following Hagrid. The other house slowly walks into the forest not sure to follow Hagrid.

Very soon there was a clearance where Hagrid stops walking and wait until all the students stand before him. He said, "wait here." Hagrid walks into the forest but almost immediately returns with a creature half eagle and half horse.

Hagrid proudly said "this is Buckbeak. Can anybody tell me what kinda creature Buckbeak is?"

Nobody not even Hermione was raising him or her hand. Hagrid said "nobody? Okay. Buckbeak is a hippogriff. Open yer book on page 4-."

Malfoy interrupted "how? The book bites."

Hagrid turns around but before Hagrid can say anything Harry said: "you need to stroke the spine."

"Tha' is right Harry. 5 points fer Gryffindor."

Ron was stupid enough to first remove the belt before stroking the spine. Ron landed on the ground before Harry decided to help him and jumps on the book. Harry grabbed the book from the ground and stroke the spine before helping Ron from the ground. While almost all of the Slytherin students were laughing and all Ravenclaw students were rolling their eyes.

Harry looks at Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle before the got a scared look and back slowly looking behind Harry and Draco says "dementor."

Harry quickly turns around already backing away but doesn't see a dementor. Harry look back a Draco and almost all Slytherin had put there hood up pretending to be a dementor. Hermione pushed Harry to turn around while Hermione gives all the Slytherin students that wear their hood and especially Draco a dark look.

Hagrid didn't notice this because he was feeding Buckbeak and was making sure Buckbeak was calm before starting the lesson. Hagrid turns around and said "okay like I said Buckbeak is a hippogriff. You must know hippogriffs are very proud and immensely dangerous if you don't handle them correctly."

Hagrid asks "so who wants ter try firs'?" While Hagrid looks, pets and feed Buckbeak another ferret he didn't notice everyone stepping back.

Harry also didn't notice everybody takes two steps back. So, when Hagrid looks back at the students and sees Harry has stepped forward say "wonderful Harry."

Harry looks around and sees that everybody has stepped back and sighed while thinking 'okay Hagrid is a friend he would never let me get hurt right?'

"Harry, when ye approach a hippogriff yeh, need show proper etiquette. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs, that they're proud creatures. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Yeh walks towards him, and yeh bow an' yeh wait. When yeh bow yeh must maintain eye contact without a single blink. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow back well we will get ter that later."

Harry was about 20 feet away from Buckbeak and bows while keeping his eyes locked on Buckbeak's eyes. Buckbeak doesn't bow back yet and Buckbeak was getting restless and Hagrid says "go back Harry" and Harry slowly retreats and, at that moment, Buckbeak bows.

Meanwhile back in the group of students Hermione and Susan were very scared for Harry even though Hagrid was close by. The grabbed each other hands to support each other without the other students noticing it.

Buckbeak approaches Harry and Harry held out his hand and when Buckbeak is within touching range he pets Buckbeak. Harry feels that Buckbeak does the same a Hedwig always does by pushing his head in Harry's hand so Harry can pet him.

Hagrid claps and said "bravo Harry an' another 5 points fer Gryffindor. Now let's fly."

Harry said shocked "wait. What?"

Harry was put by Hagrid on Buckbeak's back and before giving Buckbeak the sign to fly Hagrid said: "don' pull on his feathers he doesn' like tha'."

 **(A/N Flight is just like in the movie)**

Harry gets off Buckbeak and gives him a big pat on his head and beak. Harry was happy, he forgets every bad thought from the last months and that Sirius Black was after him. Hermione, Susan, and Neville saw the large smile on Harry's face and knew he was intensely happy.

Hagrid said "don' never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thin' yeh do. SO DO NEVER INSULT A HIPPOGRIFF." Hagrid shouted the last part to make sure everyone heard it. All the students were quiet staring at Hagrid.

Hagrid continue when he noticed everyone staring at him "Hogwarts has his own hippogriff heard but only a few 'ave experience with students before. Follow me."

Everybody followed Hagrid to the herd. Harry walks with Buckbeak to the side, what Hagrid asks Harry to do. There are four other hippogriffs that are separated from the herd, but still in the paddock and Hagrid said "these four are the oldest of the herd and have many experiences with students.

"Now ev'rybody choose a hippogriff not more than four students by a hippogriff. Harry can yer stay with Buckbeak, 'cause he accepted yeh?"

Harry nodded and Hagrid said, "okay now we split the class into groups o' four." After Hagrid split the group Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Susan (Bones) and Daphne Greengrass were going to Buckbeak and Harry. Hagrid was reluctant but had no other choice and hoped that Buckbeak will listen to Harry. Buckbeak was the only one with five students beside Harry because as alfa of the herd he would need the most students, it was a question of pride if Buckbeak had less then another male it could bring problems, Hagrid didn't think so but because Buckbeak was clearly the strongest, smartest and bravest of the herd and the other males respected him too much. Hagrid also put five students by Buckbeak because it looked like Buckbeak wanted it when he looked at all five and almost looked like it nodded to Hagrid.

Hagrid wanted to be by Buckbeak because of the Slytherins especially because Draco Malfoy and Harry were sworn enemies but the other Hippogriffs didn't accept Harry. Hagrid's choice was that he would have the four hippogriffs that trusted only him while Buckbeak accepted Harry and Harry only needed to look after Buckbeak with could strengthen Harry and Buckbeak's friendship especially because BUckbeak has five students.

Hagrid was walking around and didn't need to intervene with the older hippogriffs. He knew that later than Harry could easily be accepted by the whole herd because Buckbeak was the alpha of the herd. Hagrid planned to bring Harry here maybe Sunday to have the whole herd accept him with friends if they want too.

Suddenly he heard a cry from two girls and an angry Buckbeak. He turned around and sees Buckbeak slays with his talons at Harry and then one time at Draco before he could stop Buckbeak. Buckbeak eats the ferret and then moves to Harry and pushes his head to Harry's bloody body. Hagrid sends Buckbeak back with the herd in the paddock and Buckbeak follows Hagrid directions.

Meanwhile, with Harry and Buckbeak, Harry sees the Slytherins and Susan slowly approaches he keeps an eye on Draco he felt that something would happen. In less than a minute he was right. Draco did the only thing he should never do, insult Buckbeak (or a hippogriff in general).

Draco thought 'I need to show to my Slytherins that I would not be outclassed by Potter again. I will show everyone I am just as brave and capable as Potter.' Draco said "I will never bow to a lowly creature like Potter. You are not dangerous at all are you great ugly brute."

Buckbeak was angry at Draco after getting insulted. Draco sees the look on Buckbeak's face and shoves Crabbe and Goyle in front of him to protect him. Crabbe and Goyle in their turn grab Susan Bones and Daphne Greengrass to protect themselves.

Harry sees that and quickly throws himself in front of the girls. Harry gets a slash on his chest and turns around to push the girls away. He succeeds to push the girls aside but not before he got another slash on his back.

The girls staggered but were still standing but a bloody Harry landed on the ground right next to them. Both Susan and Daphne drop next to Harry. There were both shocked and Susan try to stop the bleeding by putting pressure on it.

Draco shoves Crabbe and Goyle aside to see Harry getting attacked. He wanted to laugh but was shocked when Harry pushed the girls out of Buckbeak's way including itself and Draco get hit by Buckbeak on his right forearm and falls down.

Draco shouted "I'm dying! I'm dying, look at me! It's killed me!"

Hagrid quickly calms Buckbeak down and sees that Buckbeak after eating the ferret feels sorry for hitting Harry. Susan and Daphne get shocked by Buckbeak that get close and nudge a groaning Harry. Hagrid sends Buckbeak away and Susan shouted: "Professor Hagrid, Harry needs to go to the hospital wing quickly."

"Yes, we need ter move quickly. Yeh two there support Draco an' follow me. Miss Bones an' Miss?" Hagrid said as he picks Harry from the floor.

Daphne didn't respond but Susan knows her and said "Daphne Greengrass."

Hagrid responds with Harry in his arms "okay Miss Bones an' Miss Greengrass yeh also better follow me. Class dismissed." He sees Hermione in panic and tears in her eyes. Hagrid said, "Hermione yeh also better follow me." Hermione quickly nodded.

Draco said before he left "you're going to regret this you bloody chicken." Draco is moving to the castle with Crabbe and Goyle as they support Draco. Hagrid makes Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle move faster with a loud voice.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle shocked but complied and sped up to keep up with Hagrid, Susan, Daphne, and Hermione. After almost 15 minutes they reach the hospital wing.

 **3rd September 1993, the hospital wing, Hogwarts Castle**

Hagrid pushes the door open and shouts "Madam Pomfrey?"

Madam Pomfrey quickly walks out of her office and sees Hagrid with a few students and bloody student in his arms.

"Hagrid quickly put the student here" but when she sees Harry she gasped and said, "sorry put him in this bed." The bed was Harry's normal bed and she directs the other students to other beds in the hospital wing.

She put the screen around Harry's bed with silencing charm and ask "Hagrid what happened to Mr. Potter this time?"

Hagrid said "Harry protected two girls before they got hit by a hippogriff. 'Cause he protected them Harry got hit by the hippogriff, he got a deep scratch mark on his chest and back. I think they are deep 'cause all o' the blood."

Madam Pomfrey said nothing and Hagrid continues "Draco Malfoy disrespected a hippogriff an' the hippogriff got mad an' wanted ter attack Malfoy. Malfoy pushed Crabbe and Goyle in front o' him an' they grabbed Miss Bones an' Miss Greengrass ter protect themselves."

"Harry got between them an' first got hit on the chest an' then turned around ter push the girls aside with worked but not before he got hit on his back. He got out o' the way an' the hippogriff hit Draco after tha' but tha' is just a scratch, I think. The girls are very shocked so they need something for tha'."

Madam Pomfrey was shaking her head and just when she wanted to start there was a small pop and a house-elf appeared.

"The great wizard Harry Potter Sir hurt himself again. Dobby will help Madam Poppy" Dobby said.

"Okay, Dobby was it?" Madam Pomfrey asked and Dobby nodded.

"First in need to close the wounds before we can change the clothes. Dobby can you get some clothes for Mr. Potter?"

Dobby nodded and said, "yes Miss Poppy Dobby can."

In less than a minute Dobby returned and Madam Pomfrey was busy closing the scratches on his back. Hagrid was still watching nervously in the corner. After almost 10 minutes madam Pomfrey said: "turn him around." Hagrid did that and see that Harry had lost his conscious.

After another 10 minutes, Madam Pomfrey said "okay I am done right now. I can't do more right now."

Madam Pomfrey cast some spells and continued "Harry will be alright I think he just needs to rest. He doesn't bleed anymore but there is a chance that Mr. Potter would have scars. I am not sure if I can stop the wounds from scarring."

Madam Pomfrey continued and said, "Dobby can you change Mr. Potter's clothing will I look at the other patients, give him these potions and put this ointment on Mr. Potter's wounds."

Dobby nodded and said "Dobby will help Miss Poppy taking care of the great wizard Harry Potter Sir. Dobby is happy to help the great wizard Harry Potter Miss Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey and Hagrid leave the side of Harry's bed. Hagrid said "okay Harry will be alright he just needs ter rest. Now 150 points from Slytherin fer disobeyin' a teacher instruction. Another 200 points from Slytherin fer putting two other students in danger."

Draco said, "but I got wounded."

Hagrid said "by yer own fault fer not listening. A 100 points fer Gryffindor fer saving two students tha' were put in danger an' 50 fer Hufflepuff fer thinking 'bout a student tha' is wounded before herself."

Madam Pomfrey looked at the girls but the girls were focused on the closed screen around Harry's bed. Hermione was almost crying; Susan has watery eyes and Daphne's mask has fallen and was staring with curiosity and one she didn't recognize. Madam Pomfrey sighed and said "Miss Granger, Miss Bones, and Miss Greengrass please go sit on a bed I will be with you shortly. When the girls didn't move, she gave Hagrid a look and he nodded and started to walk each girl to a bed.

Hagrid said "Madam Pomfrey I need ter go an' see if Buckbeak is okay. He was sorry tha' he hit Harry; I am sure o' it."

Madam Pomfrey said, "Poppy Hagrid, you can call me Poppy of course."

"Sorry, Ma- Poppy. Do you wan' me ter let Professor McGonagall know tha' Harry is in the hospital wing?" Hagrid said quietly so the girls wouldn't hear him.

Madam Pomfrey nodded and said "could you also let Pomona and Severus know that Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass are here after they were almost hurt. If they need to stay here, I will let them know."

'Yes, ma- Poppy." Hagrid said and walked out of the hospital.

Madam Pomfrey walked towards Draco and started casting diagnostic spells. After almost 10 minutes Draco's scratch was healed and his arm was in a sling due that she casts a couple of spells before healing Draco. Draco's wound was healed within 2 minutes. Draco was allowed to leave the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey said, "I will inform the professors that you need to take it easy for a while especially potions and practical lessons because it is your main arm (wand arm) that got hurt." Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle quickly left the hospital wing after that.

Madam Pomfrey walked to the girls and was trying to get their attention but couldn't get it. She walked to a walked to her office to get a couple of calming potions and if needed three dreamless sleeping potions for the girls.

After all the girls had drunk the calming potion Madam Pomfrey had already cast the diagnostic spells. "Could someone tell me what happened? Miss Granger perhaps?"

Hermione answered while she started crying again "I can't I didn't see anything until Harry was on the ground bleeding."

Madam Pomfrey sighed gave Hermione another calming potion "Miss Bones or Miss Greengrass, could you tell me?"

Susan nodded and said with watering eyes "Harry saved me and Daphne from an attack from Buckbeak, a hippogriff after Draco Malfoy insulted him what Professor Hagrid forbid to do because hippogriffs are very proud creatures."

Daphne couldn't do anything but nodded at what Susan told what happened. When Susan stopped talking Daphne added, "after Professor Hagrid calmed Buckbeak down, Buckbeak was sorry I guess and trying to have Potter to pet him by pushing his head into Potter's body."

Both Hermione and Susan said at the same time "you sound like Malfoy; his name is Harry."

Daphne sighed and said, "Buckbeak was trying to have Po- Harry to pet him by pushing his head in Po- Harry's body."

Madam Pomfrey was thinking if Buckbeak slashed Harry there was a chance he would keep scars. Her thought was interrupted when professor McGonagall entered the room.

"Poppy I came as soon as I could. What happened to Mr. Potter?"

"Minerva, Mr. Potter got slashed by a hippogriff when he protected Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass. He was bleeding very badly but I closed the wounds and made sure he drank some potions. The dreamless potion because he needs to rest and blood replenishing potions and an ointment to prevent the wounds from scarring."

"Poppy, what is Miss Granger doing here?"

"Didn't Hagrid tell you?"

"No!"

"Miss Granger is here because she was panicking for Mr. Potter is my best guess and she needed two calming potions. And before you ask Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass were in shock and Hagrid is letting Pomona and Severus know. I don't think they need to stay the night though."

"Okay, that is good. Miss Granger, could you tell me what happened?"

Hermione shook her head and said she couldn't. Daphne quickly said, "I can."

Daphne told everything from the moment Malfoy insulted Buckbeak until professor McGonagall entered the hospital wing.

Professor McGonagall thought 'again Harry. Why do you always get in problems and always end up hurt?'

"Thank you, Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass. I think professor Hagrid already awarded and took points but Gryffindor take 50 points for bravery, Slytherin lose 50 points for disobeying a teacher, Hufflepuff take 25 points for alerting a teacher to take a student to the hospital wing and lastly Slytherin take 15 points for (telling the truth and) reliving the whole ordeal" professor McGonagall said after seeing the nods at Daphne's story.

Madam Pomfrey said, "Minerva I advise Miss Granger, Miss Bones, and Miss Greengrass to rest so they need to be excused from their lessons this afternoon."

Before professor McGonagall could say anything, Hermione said: "Madam Pomfrey I am okay I could join my classes this afternoon."

Professor McGonagall shook her head 'Miss Granger is one of my most favorite students I ever had the pleasure of teaching but now I needed to be firm with her.'

Professor McGonagall said "no Miss Granger Madam Pomfrey is right. All three of you are excused from your afternoon classes and Mr. Potter is of course also excused from his afternoon classes."

Hermione looked mortified while Susan and Daphne only nodded.

Professor McGonagall said "Poppy, I will come by after dinner, because we need to talk and I want to know more about Mr. Potter's situation. I need to go now I am already late for my class." Madam Pomfrey nodded and professor McGonagall left.

Madam Pomfrey said "Miss Granger, Miss Bones, and Miss Greengrass I would prefer to keep you in the hospital wing but there is nothing physically wrong with any of you, but I want to see you all tonight after dinner a half an hour before curfew to make sure you are all fine after the day you had.

All the girls nodded. Susan and Daphne were standing up to go but Hermione asked: "Madam Pomfrey can I please see Harry?"

Madam Pomfrey looked at her and said "he is asleep right now I am sure. If he wakes up tonight before curfew you could see him before going back to your common room."

Hermione gave a small smile and said: "okay thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Susan said, "could we also see Harry then?" Daphne looked shocked why would Susan asked for them both.

Madam Pomfrey thought for a moment but then said with a smile "I think that won't be a problem but we will see tonight if Mr. Potter is awake."

The three girls left and Hermione directly left Daphne and Susan mentioning homework, library and common room. Susan and Daphne looked at each other and shrugged. After a few minutes of walking silently beside each other Daphne wanted to ask Susan something.

"Susan, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, Daphne want do you want to know?"

Daphne said, "why did you ask if we could see him?"

Susan shrugged "I want to thank him don't you think Harry deserved that from you too?"

Daphne thought 'she is right.' Daphne nodded and said, "you are right." They continued to walk in silence.

When they are on the first floor Daphne dragged Susan in an unused classroom. Daphne used _Colloportus_ she learned last summer, but it was a weak one normally you wouldn't learn it before 4th/5th year. Daphne hoped even though it is weak that it will hold. Daphne said, "Susan it looks like you know more about Potter than last year."

Susan replied, "Daphne it is Harry and yes we met twice during the summer and talked quite a lot."

Daphne said "my father taught me and my sister to make sure that you never own somebody a favor unless it is by your rules. Potter" Susan wanted to interrupt Daphne, but Daphne holds up her hand and continued "yes, I know Harry but we own him a favor from me and my family. My father won't be happy."

Susan nodded and said, "I don't think you need to worry Harry will never acknowledge it and even if he acknowledges it, he would never collect it."

"Susan, do you know for certain that Harry doesn't collect it."

Susan thought for a moment 'she is right, I don't know Harry that well but in 'pureblood' families it needs to be acknowledged before the favor can be repaid.' But a thought crossed her mind.

"Daphne, I know how your family can return the favor so if Harry acknowledges it you already repaid it. Here is how …..."

 *** = when there is a feast like as example Halloween or New Year's Eve**

 **Here I end the chapter. I don't want to go over 7,5k, I would be too long otherwise.**

 **I hope that I got Hagrid's accent right (fingers crossed). If the accent isn't right doing anybody have a website or something else that could help? Also, with other people that have an accent.**

 **I want to shout out to** **hptrump** **with the idea about the shield Draco and his goons using Daphne and Susan. I had a similar idea so I implemented both ideas in one.**

 **In the next chapter, we will go back to London, MoM. Amelia will try to get enough support and we find out what idea Susan has, but I guess that many will already know. I hope that some will answer my question of what Amelia wanted to talk to Susan about before the school year.**

 **Please read and review. And as always do you have an idea for my story or want my feedback on a story idea PM (or review) me.**


	15. The new department and the last support

**Chapter 15 The new department and last support**

 **2nd September 1993, misuse of muggle artefacts, level 2 Ministry of Magic (MoM)**

Arthur walked into his office and greeted Perkins like he always does. Arthur took a seat at his desk and started working. If he didn't have get an urgent floo call or raid Arthur was discussing muggle object and their use with Perkins.

Arthur loved his job. He loved his job most when he could discus muggle objects, he could never get enough of it. Suddenly a paper airplane landed on his desk. Memo's and messages where send as a paper airplane inside of the ministry if it wasn't urgent.

He opened and read

 _Dear Arthur,_

 _I would like for you to come to my office today around 11:15 am. We have a few things to talk about and got a message from Hogwarts and something happened on the train. None of your children are seriously injured but I want to at least let you know._

 _I got professor McGonagall letter last night and want to let you know and talk it over with you._

 _If you can't be at my office please let me know so we can reschedule. If you don't respond I expect you to be at my office around 11:15 am._

 _Kind regards,_

 _Amelia Bones_ _  
_ _Director of the DMLE, Ministry of Magic_ _  
_ _Regent of house Bones_

He wondered what happened on the train but he was glad professor McGonagall send a message when it happened, he wondered why Amelia got it though.

 **2nd September 1993, director's office of the DMLE, level 2 MoM**

Amelia was working on some paperwork but was looking on the clock. It was 11:09 am. Arthur will arrive in a few minutes. Amelia needed to discuss the attack on the train, the plan that would be in use as soon as possible at least the start of October and the repayment of the stay at the Leaky Cauldron like she had promised. She had all documents ready she needed to go over it with Arthur over the plan for his department and Arthur needed to sign two documents.

At 11:14 am she heard a knock and said "enter."

Emily opened the door and said that Arthur was waiting outside and Amelia said to send him in. Arthur walked in took a seat when she offered.

Amelia said "Arthur should we first talk about the incident on the train or do you want to keep that to last and first do the work-related things?"

"I just have one question before I will decide. Do any of my children got hurt that needed a stay at the hospital wing or something that could injure them later on."

"No Arthur as I understand it madam Pomfrey checked over Ginny and there was nothing wrong and your other children didn't need be checked over."

Arthur sighed heavy "okay than we can start with the work-related things."

Amelia smiled and said "great" while she grabbed a few documents out of a desk drawer and placed them in front of her on her desk.

Amelia said "these are the documents we need. The first one is about the ministry paying you back for your stay at the Leaky Cauldron at my request include everything and a little extra beside your salary for leaving your home for a few days."

"The second is my plan for your department and the third is what the changes are and the fourth document is what your new responsibilities are and also for Perkins including what you need to do and your new salary. The new salary needs to wait because our budget is less than last year but I will file a budget raise with the eye on your new department. The reason is mostly because of the diary but your responsibilities will be more than just muggle artefacts, but I will come to that later."

Arthur nodded at everything. He understands that the new department would still be under the DMLE but will be more important and probably better staffed that the misuse of muggle artefacts now was. He wondered if the department will get a new name and if so, what it would be.

Amelia said after a minute to let the new information sink in 'let's start with the financial document about getting repaid by the ministry for your stay at the Leaky Cauldron by my and the ministers request."

Arthur looked shocked at that. Amelia decided to say with a smile "don't worry Cornelius will not know what you did the only thing he will know is that I provided Harry Potter, his friends and my niece extra protection. He will not know how or what I did as you can see."

Amelia stopped talking and showed Arthur the document and continued after it "Cornelius already signed it, only I need to sign it and you need to sign as recipient and your vault number so the ministry can repay you."

Arthur looked over the document and it looked like what Amelia said. He was lucky the document was easy to understand and signed it. Arthur hoped Bill would get to be back in England soon because of Bill's work in Gringotts Bill was not only good in his job as curse breaker but also got some experience with ('magical') contracts as Gringotts employee and knew some tricks that were used.

After signing Amelia changed the conversation to the expanding from Arthur's department. "Okay Arthur now that we made sure that you get repaid let start about your department."

Arthur nodded and wondered what Amelia's plan was.

Amelia started with "first thing is we need to get more employees for your department and I have some candidates. Secondly, we need to rename the department that shows its new purpose. Thirdly the new responsibilities, then what the job entails and lastly the new salary if I don't get more budget cuts but even the opposite and get more budget, but you would of course be able to ask things at the end and your thoughts. I hope you can agree with it. "

Arthur was hoping that the new department would still mainly focus on the misuse of magical artefacts and was not happy that the name would change but decided to wait until she was done.

Amelia was waiting for a few minutes. She took a deep breath and started "my plan to add aurors that have experience in the muggle world like muggleborns or half-blood also purebloods who like you are interested in the muggle world and things about it. Because Sirius Black is on the loose, I can't give you trained aurors or auror trainee in their second or third year."

"However today the new auror trainees will come in and like I said there are a couple of candidates I would like you to look over and if you think it can work talk with them and then give your opinion. You can choose six auror trainees, but they will be able for me to use them for auror duty without asking because Sirius Black is on the loose. After Sirius Black is caught or fled then I need to ask you if I can use them if I need them."

"The auror trainees will work for you but will still follow the auror training like the other aurors. I advise you to follow some aurors training however Perkins will probably not keep up because of his old age but I guess he will be your deputy so it isn't needed directly."

Arthur was happy so far and couldn't wait for the other changes.

Amelia continued with the second point "I was thinking how should we name the new department and couldn't think of anything. I think it would be best to keep it the same for now as your main job is still looking for muggle artefacts that are enchanted or dangerous and regulating use of magic on muggle items but I want expand your responsibilities. The aurors are to help work in the muggle world without raising suspicion but also when you are planning to raid somewhere if you got evidence. "

"The new responsibilities will be first to arrive if something happened in the muggle world that could break the Statute of Secrecy and you will need to contain it until the squad(s) arrived that will be needed to fix it. You could also be needed if there is something that impact many muggles or if there are squad or departments that are unsure what muggle artefacts do or if the muggle artefact is enchantment or not."

Arthur was happy that the name would stay the same for now and was excited waiting for the rest of the conversation.

Amelia decided to take a little break and offered tea which Arthur happily accepted. They both didn't say anything and after a few minutes Amelia was planning to continue.

"The last new responsibility for your new department is to investigate the attacks of (dark) wizards and witches on muggles or in a muggle-inhabited area and crimes against family members of witches and wizards be it muggle of magical perpetrators. That includes murder, torture, kidnapping etc. You need to investigate why they did it and of course what they did."

"After the investigation your job is to capture them unless the perpetrators also attacked the wizarding world or are part of a large group in that way the auror office will help you and you will help them."

"Your department will work closely with the Improper Use of Magic Office and the Muggle Liaison Office. I expect that in most cases your department will lead but depends on what happened."

What Amelia didn't told Arthur was that his new department would probably get one or both offices inside his department but that was for another time. Amelia first needed to see if her new plan will work.

"Okay the last thing is a salary raise of 10% and Perkins will get a raise of 5% as your deputy. Is this all agreeable?"

Arthur thought for a moment and ask "do I need to go with my aurors to capture dangerous witches and wizards?"

Amelia said "it is not required. Why?" Amelia was confused Arthur was not the coward type after all he married Molly Prewett.

Arthur said "if I always need to capture dangerous witches and wizards Molly will have a fit. I remembered when I first wanted to join the aurors office in my youth Molly and I had a big fight about it and I don't want to have that fight again."

Amelia smiled at that trying her best to not laugh at Arthur's explanation. Amelia said "ah okay I understand Arthur. I am sure that you don't always need to capture dangerous witches and wizards you got a small auror force and I am sure I can lend you a squad leader or senior auror for a couple of hours to lead the auror trainee and if needed I can also send a couple of aurors."

"Although now I would be impossible so now you would have needed to lead because the aurors are protecting public places or looking for Sirius Black. You are the director so most time you will be in your office and the aurors will do the capture. "

Arthur let out a deep breath happy to see that he would almost never do anything to dangerous. He didn't mind because Molly did enough for both of them. Arthur thought 'merlin I love Molly still after all those years and it only seems to grow, my love for her.'

Arthur said "I think it is a good plan and I like it but I need to discuss it with Perkins. I got two more questions though. Can me and Perkins still concentrate on muggle artefacts and the aurors for the other things?"

Amelia smiled Arthur really loves the muggle world and muggle items. Amelia said "yes Arthur you can but as director you and Perkins cannot only concentrate on muggle artefacts it can be your main focus but as department head even inside of the DMLE. As department head and Perkins as your deputy you need to lead your department on all his responsibilities."

"You can concentrate one on thing but need to also know about the other things or you can't be a department head and Perkins can't be you deputy, but I need you to be department head and Perkins as your deputy because I think you are the best to lead it."

Arthur understand and nodded okay and said "you said we get a raise but you can't do it right now. I don't really care but maybe Perkins or Molly want to know."

Amelia said "ah I understand. I don't think it would be a problem to get extra budget with the new department especially if the new department works. But to answer your question the raise will be not later than January or February. The new budget for all the departments will be show to the wizengamot in December and need to be discussed and agreed on and that can lest until January if there are problems."

"I will try to get funds for the new department on the next wizengamot meeting but I don't know if it is possible, but I will let you know."

Arthur nodded and said "okay I will discuss it with Perkins and Molly. I was planning to have lunch but I will first discuss it with Perkins and I would go home and talk it over with Molly and then I will have your answer this afternoon."

Amelia nodded; she understands Arthur had a large family. She only had Susan she needed to think about but Arthur had his wife Molly and his children especially the five that still lived at home.

Arthur was planning to stand up and walk towards his office but Amelia interrupted him "Arthur your children?"

Arthur said "oh yes they were attacked on the Hogwarts Express what happened?"

Amelia understand Arthur forget it for a moment but immediately remembered when she said children. "Well like it said before they aren't hurt and only Ginny was check out by madam Pomfrey, but she is alright."

Arthur sighed "okay but what happened Amelia?"

"I don't know everything but what professor McGonagall said was that the train was stopped and a dementor entered the train. It happened that Ron and Ginny were in one of the last compartments with Harry, Hermione and Neville Longbottom."

"The dementor entered the train at the back close to the compartment with your children and their friends. We think the dementor were looking for Sirius Black but it went after Harry trying to kiss him making him and the people around him relieving their worst nightmare."

"Ron felt the effect but was not very affected. Hermione was also almost not affected. Neville was having a hard time he wasn't with his parents when they were tortured into insanity so I don't know what he saw or heard. Ginny was probably relieving the chamber but was surprisingly okay after the dementor, but Harry passed out and heard a woman screaming. I am afraid he heard his mother being killed by Vo-Vold-Voldemort."

Arthur said "are you sure?"

Amelia only nodded.

Arthur said "you said the dementor tried to kiss him so they did not succeed the only way a dementor can defeated is by the Patronus charm but surely a third year can't cast one. Some witches and wizard can't even cast it when they are adults. A third year can't be capable of it, most seven-year students only can produce a weak misty shield that can barely protect the caster for more than half a minute if you are lucky. So how did they survive?"

"Apparently they chose a compartment with one other occupant because all other compartment was almost full and didn't have enough space. The other occupant was the new defence against the dark arts professor."

"His name is …. wait a second, I got it here. Ah yes Remus Lupin he had a good grade for NEWT defence against the dark arts. I see that he wanted to be an auror but was rejected, but I doesn't say why. But nonetheless he cast a successful Patronus charm and made sure the dementor fled. He thinks they went after Harry because of his bad memories if not the worst on the train."

"After the dementor he gave them chocolate and went to the driver to make sure the train started again and was heading towards Hogwarts. Fortunately, only as far as you can say that was fortunate only Harry was severely affected by the dementor. Partly because the dementor inside the train didn't get far only three compartments in but the other two compartments got some chocolate from professor Lupin but were nowhere as affected as Harry was according to professor Lupin."

Arthur was thinking 'Lupin, Lupin, Lupin I am also certain I heard that somewhere before but from where?' Arthur stand up and said "thank you Amelia for telling me."

Arthur was turned but said "one question." Amelia nodded from go on. Arthur continued "why did professor McGonagall send you a message and not to me and Molly ... oh and Augusta."

Amelia said "Dumbledore didn't want to let parents know as long as the dementors are there but professor McGonagall could send one message to me without professor Dumbledore intervening because I am the director of the DMLE and normally I decide over dementor placing and my aurors will need to keep an eye out for Sirius Black and make sure the dementors don't go out of control."

"I alerted the aurors placed by Hogwarts to be extra vigilant but I can't do anything more about the dementors unfortunately, the minister placed them there by invoking an ancient law where he doesn't need my approval and I can't not remove them according to the law. Dumbledore tried to 'reason' with the minister but the minister wouldn't bulge so that is why Dumbledore don't want to let the parents of guardians know."

Arthur said "thank you I need to tell Molly though and tell that it is the minister that decided. The minister must watch out if Augusta hears that her grandson was attacked by a dementor because of the minister's decision. I need to go now otherwise I don't have an answer today. Good day Amelia" and he opened the door and closed it behind him.

Amelia slumped in her chair it was the first day of the school year and there already was an attack from the dementors. She hoped is was just a mistake but she dreaded the year that was ahead. She couldn't remember Remus Lupin but she remembered Sirius talking about a Lupin sometimes and was a good friend according to Sirius and James. They sometimes said another name instead of Remus but she didn't remember what exactly.

 **2nd September 1993, Atrium, Ministry of Magic**

Arthur was walking towards a free floo. Perkins was directly on board and was happy with being the deputy and him as director. Perkins was also happy that he didn't need to do auror training even if it was a little less than the aurors normally get.

Arthur grabbed a floo and stepped into the fireplace and said "The Burrow." Arthur stepped out of the fireplace in his living room.

 **2nd September 1993, The Burrow, outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole, Devon**

Molly walks into the living room hearing the floo arrival and said "oh Arthur dear what a nice surprise. If you wait a few minutes I could make some sandwiches for you and would you like some tea?"

Arthur smiled and said "that would be great Molly."

After a few minutes Arthur took a seat at the kitchen table. He got a plate with a couple of sandwiches and a cup of tea. Arthur know he needed to tell his chance to improve his department and the attack on the train. Without a moment of thought he knew that he first needed to talk about work. The children weren't hurt so that could wait, so before Molly would have a fit about the children he could talk about the improvement of his department and her thoughts about it.

If he started with the children and the attack he couldn't get in the question about his work after that. Molly would be having a fit and would be worrying about the children too much. Arthur was afraid that Molly would be madder that he had a question even though the children were attacked or that Molly would be mad at him because he could get hurt if he accepted the changes Amelia 'suggested'.

Arthur was almost done with his lunch and decided it was now or never. "Molly" Arthur started "I dint said anything before but Amelia wanted to expand my department with me as department head and Perkins as deputy."

Molly was listening to Arthur explain what there was happening. An angry Molly wanted to interrupt when Arthur talked about capturing potential dark wizard and witches but Arthur hold up his hand to make sure he could finish his story because he was telling the discussion he had this morning with Amelia.

After telling the story Molly's anger was almost gone. Arthur ended with "I will get extra training so I can lead the new aurors I choose and to dust my ability to protect myself, I didn't keep it up even though I was a department head after you-know-who's downfall."

Molly said "Arthur are you sure it is safe?"

Arthur nodded but also said "yes Molly but there are sometimes that maybe dangerous but Amelia wanted to give my department more importance and power. Some of the muggle artefacts that me and Perkins discovered were sometimes dangerous too as you know. I think this would be a wonderful opportunity for me, Perkins and the department not to mention protecting the people so not something that happened to Ginny will happen again. Even the muggles can benefit from this."

Molly thought for a moment said "okay Arthur if you are mostly safe and want this, I support you."

Arthur walked around the table to Molly hugged her and gave her a long kiss that almost went further when Arthur said "I want to stay Molly but I need to return to the ministry so I can give Amelia my answer. There is a big chance that the next months I spend more time at the ministry because of the extra training I get from the auror office."

Arthur stand up "Molly there is one more thing, but everything is okay before you react."

"What is it Arthur?"

"The Hogwarts Express was attacked by dementors."

Molly looked shocked and said "how, why and why dementors?"

Arthur sighed and said "a dementor entered the train at the back searching for Sirius Black. Unfortunately, Ron and Ginny where almost at the back with Harry, Hermione and Neville Longbottom where the dementor entered."

"Fortunately, they choose a compartment with one other occupant and that is the new DADA teacher Remus Lupin when the dementor was entering the compartment Lupin used a Patronus charm what is the only defence against a dementor."

Arthur continued "Professor McGonagall got them be checked out by madam Pomfrey. Ron was almost not affected, Hermione was the same, Neville was having a hard time Amelia don't know why, Ginny was also having a hard time Amelia guess because of the chamber but was surprisingly okay after the dementor but Harry wasn't. Harry passed out and the dementor was trying to kiss him."

When Molly heard Harry passed out, she was more shocked and said "what happened with Harry?"

Arthur said "according to Professor McGonagall Harry passed out and heard a woman screaming, me and Amelia are afraid Harry heard his mother scream when she was killed by You-Know-Who."

Molly couldn't say anything for almost minute and then said "poor, poor Harry. How is he doing?"

"What I understand is that he was okay after the dementor, but I am afraid this is much worse for Harry than anything else that happened until now. The dementors are patrolling Hogwarts because they think Sirius Black is after Harry and the minister put them there. However, the dementors are not allowed to enter Hogwarts grounds or castle. Amelia almost can't do anything because Fudge invoked an old law. She can't even remove them; however, she can refuse more dementors to be placed at Hogwarts and she did refuse."

Arthur sighed and said "Harry didn't need to stay in the hospital wing, well Amelia didn't say he did. Madam Pomfrey probably wanted to but Harry managed to avoid it, I guess. Madam Pomfrey always tell everyone that her patients must rest so she probably told Harry that he at least needs to rest."

"Oh, Molly look at the time I really need to go." Arthur gave Molly a hug and was heading towards the living room when Molly said "I understand Arthur but now go and I see you tonight" and gave Arthur a big kiss again needing a bit of the comfort.

 **2nd September 1993, level 2 DMLE Office, Ministry of Magic**

Arthur was just back from lunch when he stepped out of the elevator when he saw that the whole office was in chaos. He asked the first person he knew what was happening. Arthur said "Kingsley what is happening?"

Kingsley said "Arthur I don't have time to talk, we have a clue where Black is."

Arthur said "where?"

Kingsley said "sorry Arthur I don't have time to explain only that it is Scotland."

Arthur paled and walked towards Amelia's office. He needed to tell her his answer and needed to ask about Sirius Black. When Arthur was approaching Amelia's office, he heard screaming coming from Amelia's office that was Amelia.

"Minister I again request that you remove the kiss on sight order. Sirius Black can give us information how he escaped and supporters of he-who-must-not-be-named that we didn't catch."

Arthur didn't hear the minister's answer but he heard Amelia's response.

"You can't be serious. I won't let you put more dementors near Hogwarts, there already too much dementors" Amelia screamed.

Arthur was much closure to the door but Emily said he couldn't enter. He heard the minister saying "yes we put more dementors near Hogwarts we need to secure the students."

Amelia replied "putting more dementors there would not protect the students more. I will not support this."

Minster Fudge said "I don't need you to support it, I just wanted to let you know."

Amelia said "no this isn't in your authority you can order kiss on sight order and place dementors to a certain amount. Because we aren't in a state of (civil) war if you want to place more you need to get the approval from me the director of the DMLE, the head of the auror office and a third department head that could encounter dementors in their job. You can take it to the wizengamot the next meeting but I think that is a waste of time."

Arthur was waiting when the door suddenly opening and a mad minister Fudge walks out Amelia's office. Emily said "I guess you could in now Arthur. Good Luck."

Arthur stand in the door opening and said "madam Bones is it okay to come in and discuss what we talked about earlier?"

Amelia looks up and said "sure Arthur come on in and close the door behind you." Arthur closed the door and Amelia said "don't forget it is Amelia Arthur."

"Of course, sorry Amelia."

"It doesn't matter Arthur. So, what is your answer?"

"I talked it over with Perkins and Molly. Even though Molly was not happy about the dangerous part that could happen, I told her that I is would not happen very often and that I will get extra training to help me and mentioning that what happened to Ginny I would try to stop that for everyone, made sure that Molly support me. So, my answer is yes. I agree to your condition and keep my role as department head with Perkins as deputy."

Amelia said "great, I am happy that you agree. I was planning to do something like this for a few years, but was uncertain how to approach it until earlier this summer. When I heard what happened with Ginny, I just knew that you would be the perfect new department head because you were on my list as possible departments head. It is just lucky that your department could handle the new responsibilities by expanding your department and also that your department is the best choice.

Arthur smiled at the complement. Arthur noticed Amelia grabbed something from her desk drawer. She grabbed about 20 files. She said this are the new auror applications from this year that got in and last year that we were uncertain of. Choose six from this year and I decided four from last year that you think will qualify for your new department and its responsibilities."

"If you got more than the amount, we will discuss it, if you have less, we look if there are any persons that could improve to an acceptable standard so you will have 10 new 'aurors' Amelia ended.

Arthur said "okay. Can you give me to Monday?"

Amelia nodded and said "sure. Now on to the training. I was thinking Monday in the afternoon, Wednesday in the afternoon and Friday morning and Saturday here or at Bones Manor, but that would be decided on Friday morning. You will be trained to match at least third year aurors trainee in their first six months just like we try to get Perkins to that point. If it is possible, we will train you to auror standard that all trainees need to achieve to become a junior auror. If you exceed expectations, we will train you to normal auror of even senior auror standard. "

Amelia smiled and added "maybe you still get your auror license that you wanted in your youth."

Arthur smile widened. He loved his wife and family and would make the same choice again to not become an auror so he could have a family with the love of his life and a big family at that. Now was there a chance that he still could get the auror license he wanted before making the choice and choosing Molly.

Arthur suddenly remembered the chaos outside "Amelia do you know that there is a clue about Sirius Blacks whereabouts?"

"Yes, Arthur I heard he was spotted two nights ago north of Glasgow in Scotland I send aurors to see if they can find trail and to determine if it is really was Sirius Black."

"So, there is a chance he I after Harry."

Amelia just nodded and said "yes. I guess you heard my discussion with the minister?" Arthur only nodded. Amelia continued "he want to add more dementors I am grateful that the old law he invoked isn't unlimited."

Arthur said "yes. I think everyone with family at Hogwarts is happy about that."

Amelia just nodded. After a few minutes Arthur ask "I got training in duelling/ fighting. Could you help me with the planning of raids and work schedule?"

Amelia said "sure Arthur. I already wanted to do that probably some Saturdays or Friday morning depends on how the training goes. Talking about training even though Perkins is quite old he still needs some training. He will join you at least two times a week and will follow a bit different and less intensive training than you. However, if one of the training sessions is a training in planning, he will also attend that one as deputy."

Arthur nodded and stand up. Arthur said "okay Amelia I will tell him. Me and Perkins will look over the files and will have a selection this Monday. I need to take my leave, there are still things I need to do."

"Okay good day Arthur."

Arthur opened the door and said "the same to you madam Bones." Arthur gave Emily a good day and went to his office to tell Perkins that he agreed what Perkins was okay with after hearing that he could still work with muggle items even if the department would be expanded. Arthur smiled saying what Perkins will say and the look on his face when he heard that he will also follow some training.

 **3rd September 1993, Greengrass Manor, Wales**

Lord (Jacob Cyrus) Greengrass and Lady (Isabel Anne) Greengrass were sitting in the living room when an owl flew in and dropped a letter in front of Lord Greengrass and his wife asked "Jacob who send that letter?"

Jacob said "it looks like Daphne's handwriting but why would she already write?"

Isabel sighed and said "I hope it isn't about the dementors."

Jacob's face paled. He remembered it well, he was listening in the Wizengamot when minister Fudge let them know that dementors would be placed by Hogwarts as protection from Sirius Black. For a first time in history more than 90% of the wizengamot was outraged and wanted to remove the dementors that very instance.

However, minister Fudge outplayed the wizengamot by invoking an old law. The law stated that in a cause of a (national) emergency the minister can take decisions that normally he couldn't take. The minister would gain a certain amount of authority regarding countering the emergency. Sirius Black escaping Azkaban was a serious emergency and minister Fudge gained the authority.

Jacob was happy that even though he gained the authority he could not place every dementor that he wanted near Hogwarts. The law gave him the power to draft 25%-30% of the dementors to be replaced, by war he could draft at least 50%-60% up to 95% from all dementors.

Jacob quickly opened the letter and read

 _Father,_

 _You always taught Astoria and I to never own someone a favour certainly someone you can't trust (or dislike in that matter). I own someone a favour because he saved me from harm but as the primary heiress of house Greengrass, our house also owns him a favour._

 _By saving me and some else from harm he got hurt. He hasn't woken up yet because Madam Pomfrey gave him a dreamless sleep potion because he needed to rest. So, I don't know how I can repay the favour even though you taught me and Astoria if we own favour try to repay it as fast as we can._

 _However, the other one he saved was Susan Bones the niece of Amelia Bones the director of the DMLE. Susan doesn't know if he going to collect the favour or not. I didn't acknowledge it. Susan had an idea if he requests the favour, what that favour would be. Susan didn't really say what but that you needed to ask Amelia Bones about it._

 _Amelia is working on reviewing a case that is all Susan said if you ask Amelia Bones about it, she could tell you. Amelia needs support in the wizengamot and Susan thinks that to repay the favour from our house if you support Amelia it would be repaid._

 _I hope to hear from you soon and give mother my love._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Daphne_

Jacob said what he read to his wife and said "it seems that I need to talk to Amelia Bones."

Isabella said "you could better do that; I know you hate owning somebody a favour except a few houses that you trust but the chance is slim that it is one from them."

Jacob nodded and sighed. "Isabella I am going to the ministry now if I am lucky, I can see Amelia Bones in her office."

"Okay honey will you be home for dinner?"

"I don't know yet but I will let you know as soon as possible."

"Okay see you soon."

Jacob walks towards the entrance hall where he can floo travel. He calls for Siri and an elf pops in.

"What can Siri do for master?"

"Siri can you get me my wizengamot cloak I got an important meeting."

Siri popped away and a few seconds' later Siri returns with the wizengamot cloak. Jacob said "thank you Siri. I will let Isabella know if I will be home for dinner and she will let you know."

'Of course, master" Siri said and popped away.

Jacob grabs a hand of floo powder steps into the fireplace and said "Ministry of Magic."

 **3rd September 1993, Atrium, Ministry of Magic**

Jacob steps out one of the fireplaces and walks towards the elevator while greeting some people but not starting a conversation. After a few minutes he steps out of the elevator at level 2 the DMLE floor.

 **3rd September 1993, level 2 DMLE Office, Ministry of Magic**

Jacob sees that there are only a couple aurors left will normally there will be at least twice as much aurors then that are here now, but he wasn't here for that. He walks towards Amelia's office. He sees Amelia's secretary, walks towards her and said "hello is there a chance I can sees director Bones?"

Emily looks up and said "I can ask if I may know you name sir?"

"I am Lord Greengrass."

Emily nodded and walks towards the door he heard enter and Emily enter the office. After two minutes Emily leaves the office and said "she is busy right now but if you can wait, she will try to sees you as soon as possible."

Jacob nodded and took a seat. Emily offered him a cup of tea what he accepted. After almost 30 minutes Amelia leaves her office and greets Lord Greengrass.

"Lord Greengrass what can I do for you today?"

"I assume you didn't get letter from you niece yet?"

Amelia looks confused at Jacob Greengrass, why would Susan send her a letter? She asks "Emily did a message came for me?"

Emily said "no director Bones."

"Lord Greengrass as you heard I didn't get a letter from Susan here. I was planning to go home why don't you join me with Lady Greengrass for dinner and if there is a letter in Bones Manor, we can continue our conversation otherwise you can tell me what I can do for you."

Jacob nodded and said "director Bones that is a great idea. I will go home and tell my wife and from there we will floo to Bones Manor or would you prefer something else?"

Amelia thought for a moment and then said "Lord Greengrass you can floo home but please return here and we can leave from my personal floo if you don't mind?"

"That is alright director Bones if you can give me 10 minutes I will return with my wife."

Amelia just nodded. When Jacob turned around for the atrium to take the floo home Amelia starts talking with Emily about tomorrow if there are pressing things she needed to handle.

After 15 minutes Jacob returns with Isabel and says "director Bones this is my wife and Lady Isabel Greengrass."

"Yes, we talked a few times before. Now if you could join me" as Amelia turned around and walked back in to her office while she said "Emily go home we are done for today and you don't have to come in tomorrow. I will see you Monday."

Emily replied with "thank you director Bones I will see you Monday."

 **3rd September 1993, Bones Manor**

Amelia was the first that came through the floo in the Bones Manor entrance hall followed by Jacob and then Isabell. Amelia called for Kimmy and Kimmy popped in.

"Yes, mistress what can Kimmy do for mistress?"

"Kimmy did Susan send a letter to me?"

"Yes, mistress the letter arrived with Victoria mistress Susan's owl about an hour ago Victoria is still here waiting for a response Kimmy thinks. The letter and mistress Susan's owl are in your study mistress."

Amelia smiled and said "thank you Kimmy. Lord and Lady Greengrass would you like some tea?"

Jacob and Isabel nodded and Amelia asked Kimmy to make tea and put it in her study. Amelia said "Lord and Lady Greengrass please follow me to the study."

Jacob said "of course madam Bones but before we go you can call me Jacob and I think my wife don't mind her calling her by her first name Isabel right dear?" Isabel nodded at her husband.

Amelia said "okay you can call me Amelia then." Jacob and Isabel nodded while following Amelia to her study.

 **3rd September 1993, Amelia Bones office, Bones Manor**

Amelia said "let we wait until Kimmy got the tea before starting."

Amelia opens Susan's letter and read it. Amelia's face paled when she read it. She wanted to immediately leave and head towards Hogwarts but remembered that Jacob and Isabel were here for helping her with Hagrid's case.

Jacob and Isabel nod and only a few minutes later Kimmy enters with the tea on a tray floating behind her. Kimmy leaves the tray with tea on Amelia desk. Amelia thanks Kimmy. Kimmy bows and left.

Amelia gave Jacob and Isabel their tea before grabbing her own and ask "so Jacob what do you want to talk about?"

"To be honest I don't know Amelia. Our oldest daughter Daphne owns someone a favour, we don't who and you niece thought that we should talk to you about repaying the favour our house owns this person" Jacob said.

Amelia thought about it 'with house Greengrass repaying the favour Harry obvious gained by saving Daphne and Susan from getting hurt by the hippogriff. Even though Susan didn't say it was Harry there would be no other possibility. If house Greengrass supported her she could have enough votes this Sunday.'

Amelia said "I have a strong suspicion who your house owns a favour, but you don't have to worry he would maybe acknowledge but never collect it."

Jacob said "be that as it may. I want to be sure and neither you nor your niece gave any evidence that he wouldn't collect the favour so I want to already repay it if there is a chance that he is going to collect later."

"Okay I understand" Amelia responded.

"Daphne mentioned something about an old case you wanted to be reviewed. I guess you want my vote to not get in thrown out of the wizengamot am I right? Jacob asked.

Amelia said "yes I wanted to do that as soon as possible. The person is suspect you own a favour has requested it and wants it done as soon as possible."

Jacob said "I have no say if I need to repay a favour but I want some more

information." Isabel nodded 'she guessed Susan convinced Daphne that there was nothing wrong or dangerous about the case but because the favour wasn't acknowledged yet house Greengrass doesn't need repay the favour on this case and maybe when he collects, they could offer something else.'

Amelia handed Jacob the file with all the information so he and Isabel can look it over before they would decide. Amelia heard the things she also heard from Augusta and Lord Perkins like first Rubeus Hagrid the keeper of keys lost his wand privilege, that never happened before to a wizard even death eaters kept their wand privileges although their wands were taking from them.

After a few minutes she heard the yell THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS, you can't be serious. Jacob wanted to immediately refuse but he was curious why Amelia would even agree to try and let this case be reviewed in the wizengamot. Isabel noticed that the evidence didn't add up with the crime and Isabel said that out loud.

Jacob said "if we decided to support this case with only us as support you it could still be thrown out of the wizengamot."

Amelia nodded and said "there are a few other people that will support me and I am almost certain that I have almost have enough support to not have it thrown out.

Jacob knew to make sure to repay the favour said "I can at least secure one of two more votes to make sure that it wouldn't be thrown out."

Amelia asked "really that would be wonderful."

Jacob said "there is one catch though, I want to know who we own a favour."

Amelia thought and said "I don't know if I should say but I thought about going to Hogwarts and see Susan to be sure she is okay, if you want you can come with me and you can ask your daughter that question. It is almost dinner time how about we have dinner and then go to Hogwarts."

Jacob looked at Isabel and she nodded. Jacob said "that is agreeable we just need to let my house-elf know that we would not eat at home." Amelia asked Kenny to let Siri know after Jacob asked if he could use a house elf to let his house elf know.

The next hour and a half before dinner time Amelia and Jacob were discussion the wizengamot and Fudge recent decision and certain (dark) members. Isabel was listening and commented on the certain (dark) members what she heard from the wives she talked to.

 **Let's end it here. I would like to hear your thoughts about this chapter and story in general. Please read and review.**

 **In the next chapter if the word count allows it, we learn more about Harry's injuries, what madam Pomfrey discovered after the dementor attack and Susan and Daphne will tell their family what happened.**

 **Any ideas for my story of want to know my opinion on your own story (idea) PM me. Do you have any question about my story, for you own story (idea) or if I have something else planned PM me?**

 **Do you want a story writing by me let me know the story idea and I will look in to it but I will not do crossovers, Draco romance stories or Draco centric stories? Also, no Ron-Hermione romance/ centric stories they aren't right for each other. No Hermione, Ginny or Luna bashing. For any more information about my does and don'ts check my profile.**


	16. Hospital wing, the favours and relive th

**I've got a review from a guest that I just need to answer. The guest wrote:**

: Your English is really bad. Putting that aside, I just can't have any faith in writers who insist on having reader input in their stories. Good writing is 5% inspiration and 95% perspiration. Without the hard work, I feel you are just throwing garbage against a brick wall and expecting a rib-eye steak to bounce back.

 **The guest wrote after my first chapter. I must agree my English was certainly bad in the first chapters, I hoped improved it in the next chapters and think it is at least passable right now.**

 **I have both inspiration and perspiration but I like input if some readers want to read something or my take on something they want to see. I keep to my plan but if they want to see something that I haven't thought of or forgot. If I use it the one that suggested it, they would get the credits for the idea.**

 **If I don't get reviews with idea okay then my story continues how I want without input from my readers.**

 **And now let's start the chapter.**

'Thoughts'

 **Chapter 16 Hospital wing, the favors and relive the dementors**

 **3rd September 1993, Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

Madam Pomfrey was sitting in her office drinking tea after lunch. She was thinking about two nights ago. When she made sure Ginny and Hermione were alright, she was almost pleasantly surprised when they were doing much better than expected. She wanted to tell Minerva but they both have been busy. Well, at least she could tell her tonight after speaking about her most frequent patient, Harry Potter.

Outside of her office, Harry Potter was sleeping. She hoped that 'he would still sleep this evening because of the dreamless sleep potion but she wasn't sure if he would. After dinner, she was certain Miss Granger, Miss Bones, Miss Greengrass, and Minerva will come to see how Harry is.'

Normally she would have thought Mr. Potter but he was so much time here that they were almost at a first name basis. She heard some noise outside of her office and walks into the hospital wing to find out what the noise was.

She heard it near Harry and walks to Harry. She looks and sees a gorgeous white owl trying to get to Harry but the window is closed. Normally she would ignore it or silence the window but somehow, she felt this would be good for Harry she opens the window.

The owl steps inside and takes her place at the top bar of the bed. Hedwig hoots some kind of thanks towards Madam Pomfrey and it looks like the owl is going to sleep. Madam Pomfrey doesn't know what to do so she walks back to her office and was grabbing the parchment where she wrote her findings of Miss Weasley and Miss Granger from two nights ago.

Madam Pomfrey called the elf for the hospital wing Bitsy. Poppy really likes Bitsy. She asked Bitsy for dinner because if she had even one patient, she needed to stay close by and the great hall was too far for her liking. The only problem was every time after Bitsy did something Poppy asked Bitsy asked if Madam Poppy was happy with her work and if she could be bound to Bitsy as her personal elf.

Poppy was the matron of the hospital wing so she could bound Bitsy and unbound Bitsy from the hospital wing but Albus forbid her to unbound Bitsy from the hospital wing and as headmaster, she needs to listen. Her oath made her listen.

After dinner, Madam Pomfrey heard that the door in the hospital wing opens. When she looks who it was, she sees Miss Granger and Miss Weasley. 'It seems Miss Granger told Miss Weasley that Harry was in the hospital wing again' Madam Pomfrey thought.

Miss Granger know where Harry's bed is so Madam Pomfrey walks back into her office. Miss Granger and Miss Weasley shouted, "Hedwig what are you doing here?"

Hermione and Ginny looked at Hedwig with a shocked expression. Hedwig was woken up by the shout from Hermione and Ginny. She was ready to fight for Harry but stayed where she was when she saw it was Hermione and Ginny.

Hermione and Ginny were talking with each other and after almost 30 minutes the door opens again and they see Katie walking in.

Katie asked, "is Harry alright?"

Hermione responded with "he is asleep right now; I think Madam Pomfrey gave him a dreamless sleep potion."

Madam Pomfrey hears Hermione saying that and smiles 'maybe I would talk with Miss Granger, she maybe likes to learn a bit more about healing but I know of the time turner so I must at least wait a year. Miss Granger already has too many things to do even with the time turner I would be difficult and because so much is unknown about time turners I don't know if there is a health risk.'

Katie nodded and grabs a chair from one of the other beds and take a seat by Harry's bed. Hedwig was curiously watching the newcomer, Katie. Hedwig doesn't know her but she didn't react because Hermione and Ginny were okay with her being here.

The girls were talking to each other about earlier today and about each other to get to know each other better but keep their voices low to not wake Harry up. After almost an hour the door to the hospital opens again and this time it was Professor McGonagall with Amelia Bones, Susan Bones, Lord Greengrass, Lady Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass, and Astoria Greengrass.

Madam Pomfrey sees this and quickly said "no there are too many Harry needs to rest. There are already visitors but with all of you it would be too much."

Professor McGonagall said, "I understand Poppy would you mind if myself, Madam Bones, Lord Greengrass, and Lady Greengrass join you in your office for a drink and that Miss Bones and both Misses Greengrass can visit Mr. Potter."

Both Lord and Lady Greengrass looks shocked, Amelia Bones had a knowing smile and Astoria Greengrass had a large smile. Astoria just like all the other girls grow up hearing everything about Harry Potter she hoped she could meet him this year and even talk to him although her sister said that would never happen especially if she would be a Slytherin what Astoria was. Now Astoria had her chance she hoped.

Madam Pomfrey said "okay but Miss Bones and both Misses Greengrass don't speak too loud Ha- Mr. Potter is still asleep."

Professor McGonagall said, "how do you know Poppy?"

Madam Pomfrey gave a smile and said: "otherwise Mr. Potter would be saying he was fine and would be trying to convince me to release him out of my care."

At that, even Professor McGonagall gave a smile and almost laughed out loud. Madam Pomfrey invited the adults in her office while the girls walked to Harry's bed. When Katie and Ginny saw Daphne, they stand up and said: "what are you doing here?"

At this Hedwig was ready to attack the new girls but before she could attack Hermione stands up and said to Ginny and Katie "Harry saved Susan AND Daphne, but I don't know who the other girl is."

Hermione sees that Hedwig is ready to do something and said smoothing to Hedwig "calm down Hedwig it is okay."

Hedwig gave her a look but Hermione didn't know what Hedwig meant with that look only Harry knows.

She decided to ask "Hedwig could you stay there I am sure nothing will happen with Harry."

Hedwig does nothing for a while and then kind of nods that Hermione hopes that it means that Hedwig will stay where she is and not attack Susan, Daphne, and the other girl.

Astoria not expecting three other girls she doesn't know she was too stunned to say anything. Daphne decided to introduce her when she sees that Astoria was too stunned to say anything. "This is my little sister Astoria, she a first year in Slytherin."

Hermione, Ginny, and Katie already saw that she was a Slytherin. Hermione said the first part awkwardly "okay, nice to meet you Astoria. Good to see you again Susan. What are your parents or in Susan's case Aunt doing here?"

Susan said "because Harry saved us from harm it is normal in the old 'pureblood' ways that we own him a favor. Because I am the heiress of house Bones and Daphne is the heiress of house Greengrass, it means that our houses also own Harry a favor. I send auntie what happened and Daphne sends that her parents may want to talk to my aunt to repay the favor."

"What I didn't know was that auntie would come here to make sure I was okay. Lord and Lady Greengrass also came to see if Daphne was alright and, in that way, could also see if Astoria was doing fine and wasn't homesick like many first years" Susan ended.

Susan, Daphne, and Astoria were offered to take a chair and take a seat around Harry's bed. Astoria, before she took her seat, saw Hedwig and said "ah what a beautiful owl" and try to pet her but Hedwig tries to bite her. Lucky Astoria was quick enough to pull her hand back.

Hermione said "yes that is Hedwig Harry's owl, I advise that you don't try to pet her without knowing her or Harry's consent. Hedwig like you saw will bite you if she doesn't know you or Harry didn't allow someone to pet her."

Astoria said, "oh okay I am sorry Hermione."

"Don't say that to Hermione Astoria you should say that to Hedwig?" Susan said.

Astoria and Daphne were looking at weirdly at Susan and Daphne decided to say "you say it like Hedwig understand us."

Ginny decided to say "that is because she does. Hedwig is much smarter than common owls. We don't know why but the only one that really understands Hedwig is Harry."

Astoria and Daphne were looking at each other thinking that Hermione, Ginny, and Susan were crazy, thinking that an owl can understand everything is ridiculous. Owls only know where to deliver mail. Through this Katie said nothing, she didn't know what to say. She heard it in the common room from Fred and George and she didn't believe it but seeing what she saw she wasn't so sure if she was right to not believe it. Hedwig showed at least more intelligence than common owls that is for sure, but understanding humans and Harry understanding what Hedwig means. It sounds a bit much even for the magic world.

The girls talked for a while about school until the office opened and the adults walked out. Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel walked out and took Susan to Hufflepuff common room and Daphne and Astoria back to Slytherin common room. They walked as a group because the common room from Hufflepuff and Slytherin were close to each other.

Nobody speaks, Susan and Daphne didn't want to talk about the attack because they felt they didn't need it and Astoria already told everything when they walked to the hospital wing.

Professor McGonagall stood in the door opening from the office and said "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley you better go back to the common room it is almost curfew. Miss Bell, I don't really know why you are here but if you are not hurt it would be better if you go back to the common room as well." Professor McGonagall saw the girls leave and walk backs into the office and closed the door to have an important talk with Poppy.

 **3rd September 1993, Madam Pomfrey's office, Hogwarts**

Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey walked into her office and Professor McGonagall conjures some comfy seats so every adult has a seat. Madam Pomfrey has closed the door and took a seat. She called Bitsy to get some tea because every adult asked for it.

After they got their tea Madam Pomfrey decided to ask "Madam Bones, Lord, and Lady Greengrass what can I do for you?"

Amelia decided to talk as first "I wanted to know if Susan really is okay and how Harry is doing."

Jacob immediately interrupted and said "sorry Amelia but you said Susan didn't tell you who saved Susan and Daphne and now you say you wanted to see how Mr. Potter was doing! How did you know it was him?"

Amelia replied with "yes Jacob, Susan didn't told me who it was that saved her and Daphne but the way she wrote and that thing she wrote including you coming to me to ask about something only a few people know I was almost certain that Harry saved them or at least a small change it is a good friend of Harry."

Poppy and Minerva looked at each other with a lost look not knowing what Amelia and Jacob were talking about with Isabel watching and listening closely. Isabel asked after listening "I know we saw Daphne but is she okay?"

Poppy said "both Daphne and Susan are okay, they were in shock when they saw the blood especially when Hagrid placed Harry in his bed, but after a calming potion they were okay. I was planning to give them a dreamless sleep potion that I advise they take to have a good rest this night."

Jacob asked immediately after if someone could tell him what exactly happened. Minerva told him what Daphne told her earlier this day. Jacob said, "this Hagrid should never be allowed to teach."

Minerva was getting mad at that but before she could respond Amelia said "you better not say that to Harry he would not like that and maybe you didn't hear but this was not PROFESSOR Hagrid's fault. Draco Malfoy didn't listen to PROFESSOR Hagrid's instruction to never insult a hippogriff and of course, he did, you know how Lucius Malfoy and his son are."

Amelia continued with asking Madam Pomfrey "Madam Pomfrey was Mr. Malfoy's injury severe?"

"No Madam Bones, I had the scratch fixed within a few minutes. Even if I hadn't healed it, it would heal itself within a week without a problem maybe two weeks tops. Although he may have some trouble with his arm and a bit of stiffness in his arm for a week or two maybe three at the most."

Amelia decided to ask about Harry "and what about Harry's injury?"

Madam Pomfrey thought and her face paled. Professor McGonagall noticed that and decided to intervene "Madam Bones with all due respect you have no right to ask that from Madam Pomfrey only me as his head of house and (magical) guardian is allowed to know after asking it."

Madam Bones knew that and quickly said: "of course Professor McGonagall but because he saved the heiress of house Bones and house Greengrass I should think we are allowed to know and you are here as his head of house it should not be a problem."

Professor McGonagall looked at Madam Pomfrey and saw a look that it wouldn't be wise to share it even with someone as trustworthy as Madam Bones. Professor McGonagall said "I am sorry but I don't want to discuss this with you Madam Bones, Lord Greengrass, and Lady Greengrass present. No offense but before I don't know Harry's preference, I can't discuss it with anyone than his magical guardian and Madam Pomfrey. His magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore."

Amelia, Jacob and Isabel were not happy with that answer until Isabel asked: "does our daughter and Amelia's niece know?"

Professor McGonagall looked at Madam Pomfrey indicated that she would know the answer. Madam Pomfrey said, "I think they know what kind of injury he has but I didn't tell them what he has or the extent of it, only that he would be alright after he is well-rested."

Jacob asked, "and would he?"

"Yes, Lord Greengrass he would be better after a rest if he is lucky it would be before Monday but I am not sure right now," Madam Pomfrey said.

Jacob asked, "when could we talk to him?"

Madam Pomfrey said "I made sure he got a dreamless sleep potion earlier today. I don't know when he wakes up. He wakes up today or tomorrow morning, but I make sure he eats and then give him a dreamless or normal sleep potion to try to give him as much rest as possible hoping he can return to class on Monday. But to answer your question Lord Greengrass, not before Sunday evening or Monday."

Professor McGonagall said, "if Madam Pomfrey thinks that is best I agree as his head of house."

Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel knew that they couldn't talk to Harry before Sunday unless they could convince headmaster Dumbledore to go against Madam Pomfrey's decision but they all knew that Professor Dumbledore was now in Rome for the ICW that will be held tomorrow before Professor Dumbledore would return for the wizengamot meeting of September 1993.

Madam Pomfrey advised talking with their girls before leaving if the girls wanted to talk about the attack from the hippogriff.

After a few minutes when they were all in thought finishing their tea Amelia, Jacob and Isabel stood up ready to leave. They all said goodbye to Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall also stood up to open the door and tell her Gryffindor's to head back to the common room because it was almost curfew.

After everyone left the hospital wing except Harry, Professor McGonagall walked back into Madam Pomfrey's office and took a seat again. She said, "Poppy can you tell me about Harry's injury?"

Minerva needed to know she didn't want to fail Harry again as head of house and god-grandmother.

Poppy said "I prefer not to talk about this Minerva. Harry was really hurt, the wounds on his chest and back were pretty deep and he lost much blood. Harry needed not one but two blood replenishing potions and I don't know if I can keep the wounds from scarring."

Minerva was shocked, a thirteen-year-old boy that is small for his age needed two blood replenishing potions. That was unheard of even a matured man mostly needed one blood replenishing potions if they were hurt and lost much blood. She didn't know why Harry needed to have two blood replenishing potions.

Poppy continued and said "Harry was also magically exhausted but I don't know why, but that is one of the reasons he needs to rest. I don't know if I can release him on Monday because I don't know why he was magically exhausted, but I will know Sunday evening at the latest."

Minerva said "okay please let me know. Poppy you also discovered something about Miss Granger and Miss Weasley after the dementor attack. You really wanted to explain what you discovered so could you tell me? I got some time now."

Poppy nodded and grabbed the parchment with her findings out one of her desk drawers. Poppy said "these were my findings. It looks like Miss Granger was just barely affected. She told that she would never feel happiness again, that she saw her worst memories and the cold but I have seen people affected by dementors but she was in better shape. I was almost like she was protected before Professor Lupin cast a Patronus."

Poppy looked back at the parchment before continuing "now Miss Weasley. She was more affected than Miss Granger. Miss Weasley has probably worse memories, especially after last school year. Was has me puzzled is that Miss Weasley was doing remarkably well even though she was affected. I would have thought she would be almost as bad as Harry but she was nowhere close. My best guess is that Miss Weasley like Miss Granger was somehow protected but there were no spells, charms or potions involved. I especially cast diagnostic spells looking for that."

Minerva thought and said "Poppy I was planning on talking with them tomorrow at different times but if you have time tomorrow you can join me and we could ask them if they maybe know something. I will ask them the same time so you don't have to leave the hospital wing alone for too long when you have a patient. I need to make sure Miss Weasley don't talk about Miss Granger's time turner. I hope that it doesn't prove to be a problem."

Poppy said, "okay at what time?"

Minerva said, "I was thinking about 2 pm, is that okay?"

Poppy said, "I don't see a problem with that."

Minerva smiled and said "great but I need to go now my patrol is about to start."

"Okay, Minnie I see you tomorrow at 2 pm in your office."

Minerva stood up and left the office. When she walked through the hospital wing, she decided to see Harry before leaving. She walks towards his bed and saw that Harry was peacefully sleeping and she remembered when Harry was little, he still had the same sleeping face. Minerva smiled at her thought about the past. She turns around and walk to the door and then out of the hospital wing starting her patrol.

 **3rd September 1993, Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts**

Hermione, Ginny, and Katie enter the common room. Neville immediately asked how Harry is doing. Hermione said, "he will be fine unfortunately he didn't wake up but I think me, Ginny and Katie had a nice talk." Ginny and Katie both nodded at that.

Katie said, "I need to do some homework, goodnight."

Ginny said "okay Katie good night. Hermione and Neville, I am going to bed goodnight."

Hermione said "goodnight Ginny and Katie. Neville where is Ron?"

Neville said, "he already went to bed."

Hermione said, "didn't he want to know how Harry was?"

Neville replied "honestly I don't know. I asked and Ron said he will be fine Harry always is."

Hermione said "but he saw the blood. Harry never bleed that much before."

Neville again replied, "I don't know Hermione that is was Ron said."

Hermione said "okay I am also going to bed I have a long day. Goodnight Neville."

Neville said, "yes Hermione I will also go to bed, goodnight."

A few minutes after Katie sat down to work on her homework Angelina and Alicia sit next to her. Angelina ask "how is Harry?"

Alicia said, "yes how is our little green-eyed, messy raven-haired seeker?"

Katie said "he looks fine but he didn't wake up so I don't know for sure. Madam Pomfrey said this morning that Harry will be fine after some rest so he should be fine in a few days."

The twins and Oliver heard it also and Oliver said "thank Merlin our star seeker is okay. So, he should be able to be ready for the first practice next Saturday?"

Katie nodded "if what Hermione said is true as long as Harry gets a good rest, he should be alright."

Oliver smiled and said "great" before returning to his study. The twins also smiled and returned to one of their inventions of grand schemes with Lee. The girls didn't know but also didn't want to know. Katie continued with her homework and Angelina and Alicia decided to do the same, is was Angelina and Alicia (and the twins) OWL year after all.

 **3rd September 1993, Bones Manor**

Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel just flooed in from the Three Broomsticks. Amelia said, "and Jacob would you help me?"

Jacob looked at Isabel and said "yes Madam Bones you can count on my vote. Do I need to talk to other houses to make sure there would be at least vote?"

Amelia thought for a moment "Lord Greengrass if you could secure another vote without giving too much information, I, of course, would be grateful. With the votes that I got, it will probably come to a vote and I don't think the majority want to review the case but with one of two more votes there will not be a vote to review or not review the case."

Jacob said, "I understand I will 'ask' if they vote with me."

Jacob and Isabel said goodnight to Amelia and flooed to Greengrass Manor. Amelia went to bed and decided to work from home the next day to prepare for the wizengamot on Sunday.

 **4th September 1993, outside Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts**

It was almost 2 pm and both Hermione and Ginny were just outside Professor McGonagall's office. This morning after breakfast Professor McGonagall changed the time and wanted them both to be at her office at 2 pm. Ginny knocked and they heard an enter.

 **4th September 1993, Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts**

Hermione and Ginny walked into the office and took a seat. They greeted Professor McGonagall. Professor McGonagall offered them tea and they accepted. A few minutes later there was another knock. McGonagall said "enter."

The door opened and Madam Pomfrey enter. Professor McGonagall conjured a comfortable seat for Madam Pomfrey and also offered her tea which Madam Pomfrey happily accepted.

"Okay now that everybody had something to drink, I can get to the point but first Miss Granger show Miss Weasley what I gave you two days ago," Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor are you sure? You said that nobody except a few teachers knows about it and that no one else is allowed to know it unless they figured it out."

"I am sure Miss Granger also tell her what it is if Miss Weasley doesn't know."

Hermione turned towards Ginny and said, "Ginny this is a time turner do you know what it is?"

Ginny shook her head she never heard from it.

Hermione said "I am not surprised. Time turners are not common knowledge, what they do and only a few more know that they exist."

Hermione took a large breath and said "time turners can go back in time. As you probably already know from Ron, I got many classes and some are at the same time. I need to attend all the classes so Professor McGonagall requested the time turner for academic purposes and her request was granted. She gave it to me to use."

"I will go to one of the classes first and then after the class, I will go back in time and follow that time the other class. So, I will be at both classes at the same time and that is possible because there are two of me. I was allowed for that and one of two extra hours a week for the amount of homework I get" Hermione said.

"I can go back for more than one hour for the double classes and go back two or three hours for the extra homework. Sorry Professor but one or two hours is not enough" Hermione added.

Professor McGonagall "I understand Miss Granger but don't do it every week."

Hermione smiled "I will try Professor."

"Miss Granger if you get to busy with too much work even with the time turner. I want to know!"

"Of course, Professor" Hermione replied.

Professor McGonagall smiled and said "great. Miss Weasley don't forget no one should know unless they figure it out." Ginny nodded that she understands.

Professor McGonagall continued "Miss Granger is your friends or other students suspicious how you can attend all classes and suspect something?"

"Professor I am almost certain nobody noticed but Harry was looking weird to me after the second time I used it. I don't know if Harry suspects something or it something else."

Professor McGonagall nodded her head and said "okay Miss Granger please let me know if you are certain Mr. Potter suspects something but first talk to him and try to find out if he knows something before you alert me. You can talk easier to him than outright ask and if you got a problem maybe Miss Weasley can help you."

"You and if needed Miss Weasley needs to discover if Harry suspects something and if his suspicions are correct. However, I don't know how Harry would know about time turners or anybody else for that matter. Nevertheless, If Harry or anybody else is correct bring him here if not don't correct him, but try to be discreet in using it Miss Granger if someone saw two of you that will give us a big problem and it wouldn't be good for their mental health. So be discreet but don't worry if Miss Weasley sees two of you, she would not have the same reaction but that is because she knows about your time tuner but still watches out even around Miss Weasley."

Both Hermione and Ginny nodded. Hermione also said "of course Professor McGonagall. I promised it when you gave it to me and I will not break the promise just like to only use it on myself and never with someone else."

Professor McGonagall said "okay now the real reason I ask you both to be here at the same time. Poppy if you please?"

Madam Pomfrey said "okay Minerva. After the dementor attack on the train when you were in this office, I cast diagnostic spells. Mr. Potter was quite shaken up but both of you were doing remarkably well. I was looked for multiple answers to explain my findings. I will tell you my findings and hope that one or both of you can shine some light on it or maybe even have the answer to explain my findings."

Madam Pomfrey opened the parchment she had brought and said "okay first Miss Granger. Miss Granger of what you and the diagnostic spells told me you had felt the effects a dementor had. The feeling to never be happy again, the cold that dementors bring with them and that you saw your worst memories. That is normal but you were in much better shape than other people that encountered a dementor. It was almost like you were protected and I don't mean the Patronus charm Professor Lupin cast."

Hermione wanted to say something but Madam Pomfrey continued "for Miss Weasley it was almost the same. Miss Weasley has probably the worst memories only Mr. Potter have worse memories, I think. Miss Weasley was certainly affected but I was puzzled how she could do so remarkably well. My best guess is that Miss Weasley like Miss Granger was somehow protected. But know the most curious is that I also looked for spells, charms or potions but I didn't find anything that could explain it. Do anyone of you care to tell me?"

Hermione and Ginny were looking at each other not talking but it looked like they knew what the other was thinking eventually Ginny sighed and Hermione looked back to Madam Pomfrey and said "Madam Pomfrey first I would like to say I saw bad memories but not my worst, I felt the feeling of losing happiness and felt a small bit of depression and despair and also the cold. I, however, got the feeling that happiness could return even though I didn't think at the moment it could. I was certain even though I felt depression and despair, I just knew happiness could return and probably would."

Ginny continued when Hermione stopped talking "I had some worse and bad memories but my worst memories were somehow protected or suppressed. Still, the memories were pretty bad."

Ginny paled for a moment but continued "just like Hermione I felt the loss of happiness but I doubted if happiness could ever return. Hermione felt if could return, I didn't know if it could return and felt depression and despair for a 'big' part, but no were near what Ron told me he felt. However, I was okay when the dementor fled thanks to Professor Lupin and the chocolate" and 'the protection from Harry's bracelet that he gave me' she thought when she heard what sounded like Hermione saying thanks to the protection of Harry's bracelet that he gave me. ( **A/N #1** )

Ginny glanced at Hermione but when she heard Hermione, Hermione didn't move her mouth and said nothing. Ginny thought 'I am imagining things I am sure; Hermione didn't say anything I just thought she felt the same because she also has a bracelet.'

Madam Pomfrey wrote down what Hermione and Ginny added and explained. "However, this still doesn't answer the question of what is or caused the protection?"

Again, Hermione and Ginny looked at each other until Hermione suddenly said: "Ginny we need to tell them."

Ginny shook her head and said, "no you remember what he said."

Hermione responded "but this is Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey. I am sure he wouldn't mind."

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were looking at each other and thought 'who is this he what Miss Weasley and Miss Granger talking about?'

Ginny said, "I know that we are talking to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey but I think he wanted to at least know we want to tell them and if he wanted to object, we could talk about it."

Hermione immediately said, "but he can't now."

Ginny responded "I know, but I don't want him to get angry for not asking his opinion. Or waiting until he could give his opinion."

Hermione and Ginny were looking at each other again and again said nothing until after a few more minutes Ginny sighed and said "fine Hermione but I blame you if he doesn't like it."

Hermione thought for a minute and then said "Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey we can tell you but you need to promise not to tell anyone."

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey looked at each other and Madam Pomfrey decided to ask the question she and Minerva wanted and needed to know. "First we want to know who he is."

Hermione said, "he is Harry."

Madam Pomfrey said "Mr. Potter, what did he do this time?"

Ginny still didn't like it and said: "we need your promise to not tell anyone outside of this room except Harry but not even Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey weren't sure but Professor McGonagall said: "if it doesn't is dangerous to you or the other students, I don't think we have to tell him our oath only said that we need to warn him if it endangers the school and its students and staff."

Hermione said "Ginny not even Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, Hermione not even Professor Dumbledore. You want to tell them then I say only the people in this room. Anyone else Harry needs to decide."

Hermione wanted to disagree but knew that Ginny wouldn't bulge and was right that Harry should at least be able to object and they will reconsider it then. Hermione reluctantly said, "okay Ginny I understand."

Ginny just nodded and Hermione continued "earlier this summer Harry gave me something and the 30th August Harry gave Ginny something similar." Both at the same time pulled up the sleeve of their left arm and showed the bracelets.

Hermione told Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey why Harry got them, explained about the runes and the protection and also what Harry said about letting other people know. Hermione didn't tell Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey that there was believed there was a connection between the bracelets mostly because she was sure Ginny wouldn't like that and she thinks Harry also wouldn't like that. She also felt that Harry didn't mind Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey knowing but wanted to know first before telling them. She was wondering how she would know that even if she knew Harry well.

Madam Pomfrey thought and said "that could explain the protection and the lack of spells, charms or potions. Can I look at the bracelets?"

Ginny nodded and showed her the bracelet and after that Hermione did the same. Madam Pomfrey asked "could you both take them off? Then I could get a better look."

Ginny heavily shook their head, but Hermione said "okay."

Before Hermione could take her bracelet off Ginny grabbed her arm and said: "sorry we can't we promised Harry we don't take them off." She felt Harry was happy with how she responded.

Madam Pomfrey said "it is only for a minute or two. After that, you can put the bracelets on again."

Hermione was listening to the authority figure Madam Pomfrey but Ginny didn't want to break her promise to Harry. She was thinking and said, "couldn't we wait until Harry wakes up and then ask him if it is okay to break his promise because Madam Pomfrey asked?"

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall understand Ginny's hesitation and didn't want to push them especially Ginny and nodded. Professor McGonagall said, "okay we wait until Harry is awake and ask if he minds you breaking the promise so Madam Pomfrey can look at the bracelets, including maybe myself and Professor Babbling."

Ginny quickly said "that is okay" happy that she didn't need to break her promise.

Hermione felt that Harry wouldn't mind except Professor Babbling. Hermione said "I think Harry won't mind you and Madam Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall but he doesn't want Professor Babbling to look at the bracelets. Only the people in this room."

Professor McGonagall said "we ask Harry after he has rested. Poppy when Harry is rested enough could you let me, Miss Granger and Miss Weasley know?"

Madam Pomfrey said, "I will let you know Minerva and also Miss Granger and Miss Weasley."

Professor McGonagall gave a small smile and said: "okay now we talked about the dementor attack I want to know how you are both doing these first days."

Hermione immediately started talking about her classes, what she liked and Professor McGonagall stopped Hermione before she could continue "Miss Granger I want to know if you still want to follow all the electives and if you do, that you have enough time for the homework without using the time turner. Also, if nobody saw two or almost two of you."

Hermione said "sorry Professor McGonagall. I like all the electives I only hope that the next time we have care of magical creatures Malfoy listen to Professor Hagrid and not on purpose disrupt the class. Because of him, Harry got hurt. I don't need the time tuner to complete all homework until now and I am certain nobody saw two of me."

Professor McGonagall smiled and asked "Miss Granger if anything's come up just let me or Madam Pomfrey know. Miss Weasley what about you?"

Ginny smiled while saying "the first day some were weary but after the first day they noticed that I was different from last year, good different my year says. The Gryffindor's from my year are talking to me and some from the other houses except Slytherin of course. I think this year goes well so far and I think I can become friends with people from my year. It is weird though Colin was petrified last year, but doesn't blame me at all and even wants to get to know me."

Professor McGonagall was happy that both were doing very well. Both of them were certainly some of her favorite cubs and students she ever had the pleasure to really know even though Hermione was a muggleborn, her parents talked about Hermione and her family when she came to introduce Hermione to the wizarding world, so Professor McGonagall almost knows as much about Hermione as she did about Ginny. She was 'good' friends with the Weasley's after all.

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath and said "I also want to talk about the dementor attack but especially about the memories that you both heard. Frist Ginny, could you tell me again what you heard?"

Ginny hoped Professor McGonagall forgot but she wasn't that lucky. Ginny without knowing it said exactly the same when Professor McGonagall the first time "I heard myself crying in my room and here in my dorm that I was alone and nobody cared about me even my brothers did but especially that Harry doesn't even know I existed also somebody saying that Harry would never want to be my friend, a friend for a silly little girl and would never love me, certainly not how I love him." Ginny again had watery eyes because she was almost shedding tears but quickly wipe them away.

Professor McGonagall said, "exactly like you told after the attack." Hermione thought 'so that was why it look she cried when she left Professor McGonagall office.'

Professor McGonagall continued saying "Ginny that wasn't true. Harry is your friend now and Hermione too. You cannot force him to love you romantically. I am sure he will love you but we can't be sure that he would love you the same way."

"NO" Ginny shouted. The memory was from last year. The dorm was here and in my room was last summer. The thought about loving Harry was before the chamber. After the chamber, my love changed."

Professor McGonagall asked confused "so you don't love Harry anymore?"

Ginny blushed and said, "I don't love Harry Potter, the-boy-lived anymore but I love Harry, the-boy-who-saved-me and IS REAL." The last two words she almost shouted again. She hadn't known the real Harry long but she already was in love with the real Harry. I took months before she fell in love with the thought of Harry Potter and even when her mother told her every night before sleeping a story about Harry Potter, but within a few days, she loved the real Harry.

Hermione smiled that Ginny loved Harry for Harry, 'Harry deserved that happiness a girl loves Harry for Harry, not his fame. But why does it hurt her when Ginny said it. Sure, she loved Harry but as a sister nothing more, right? Was it Harry t.-' Hermione was brought of her thoughts when she heard her name.

Professor McGonagall said for the second time "Hermione?"

Hermione looked up and said "sorry Professor McGonagall I was lost in thought. Could you repeat what you said?"

"I said that you are Ginny's friend just like Harry is her friend and that Fred and George according to Professor Lupin went looking for you to make sure you were not hurt. I am sure that her parents talked to them and Ginny said they did, but you didn't respond" Professor McGonagall said.

Hermione said "of course I am your friend Ginny and I that won't change easily. Also, you are never alone again Ginny. If you ever need to talk, I am here, so is Harry. I think you can also talk to Susan and even Katie. " Ginny smiled at what Hermione said and Professor McGonagall decided to ask Hermione what she heard.

"Hermione what did you hear" Professor McGonagall ask.

Hermione said, "memories out of my youth and somethings Ron said but when I saw Harry most of the bad memories disappeared." At the end of the sentence, she was smiling.

Professor McGonagall ask "could you elaborate Miss Granger?" Hoping that the authority would work because Hermione didn't elaborate immediately after saying what she saw.

Hermione said, "it isn't important."

Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey weren't happy with that but it was Hermione's choice to elaborate or not. Professor McGonagall found it time to end this meeting and said "Miss Weasley I would like us to have at least once a month a cup of tea, I prefer every week in the short run at least until Christmas and after that, we can decide where we go from there. I think every Saturday at around 2 pm."

Ginny just nodded. She thought that 'it maybe was a good idea, her parents advised her to talk to somehow so who better than her head of house who knows her family and the people in her life including Harry.'

Professor McGonagall said "Miss Granger if there are no problems, I don't think we have to meet but I would like you to accompany Ginny sometimes when she comes here to talk. But Miss Granger if you need to talk to someone please don't hesitate and come to me or Madam Pomfrey or both. If I am not here there is a big chance that I am in my classroom, in the hospital wing talking with Madam Pomfrey, with Professor Flitwick or Professor Sprout two to the other head of houses and if not then I am most surely talking with other professors in their office or the headmaster but I unfortunately can't talk at that time."

Hermione nodded and said 'thank you, Professor McGonagall."

After talking with Hermione and Ginny Madam Pomfrey said that she needed to return to the hospital wing to check on Mr. Potter and Hermione and Ginny asked if they could come in case Harry was awake. Madam Pomfrey nodded and Hermione and Ginny said goodbye to Professor McGonagall and followed Madam Pomfrey.

 **4th September 1993, Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing with Hermione and Ginny following her. Madam Pomfrey called for Bitsy. Bitsy appeared when she walked away from were Harry's bed was. Madam Pomfrey asked, "Bitsy what were you doing there?"

Bitsy answered "Bitsy heard Mr. Potter awaking and went to give him lunch like Mistress Poppy wanted Bitsy to if Mr. Potter awoke when Mistress Poppy wasn't here. When Mr. Potter was done Bitsy gave Mr. Potter a sleep potion and blood replenishing potion and Mistress Poppy said that Mr. Potter wounds needed to healed and apply another ointment to try stopping it from scarring. Bitsy used magic to make sure that Mr. Potter wounds are fully closed and applied the other ointment. Bitsy is sorry if Bitsy shouldn't."

Madam Pomfrey said "it is okay Bitsy, you did well. Is Mr. Potter asleep right now?"

'Yes mistress, Bitsy was just done applying the ointment, but Bitsy is afraid the wounds will leave scars. Bitsy is sorry" Bitsy replied looking ashamed at the floor.

Madam Pomfrey saw that and said, "Bitsy it isn't your fault, I also hoped it didn't but I was almost certain it would scar and you and me, we tried our best."

Bitsy looked up smiling and wanted to pop out, but before Bitsy said anything and popped out Madam Pomfrey asked: "did anyone else came here Bitsy?"

Bitsy said "yes Mistress Poppy a Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bell, Miss Bones, Miss Abbot, two Misses Greengrass and a Miss Davis. There were two other misses but they didn't say their name and left quickly when Bitsy asked for their name."

"Only visitors I assume no one needed healing?"

"No Mistress Poppy. Mr. Longbottom, Miss Bell, Miss Bones, and Miss Abbot were here at the same time and then two misses Greengrass and Miss Davis were visiting Mr. Potter and left about 15 minutes before Mr. Potter woke up and in the 15 minutes two misses came for Mr. Potter as well but didn't want to say their name and quickly left. Did Bitsy do well?"

"Yes, Bitsy you did," Madam Pomfrey said.

Bitsy replied with "thank you mistress Poppy. Bitsy will return to the kitchen if mistress Poppy needs Bitsy just call for Bitsy."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Hermione and Ginny and said "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley I am sorry but I think you can better go; Harry probably won't wake up today. I would come tomorrow around lunch I think he will be awake then. If he wakes up sooner and he isn't in pain or anything I won't give him a sleep potion and you can talk to him."

Hermione and Ginny both smiled and said together "thank you Madam Pomfrey." Madam Pomfrey smiled, what they all three didn't know that there was one girl listen outside of the door and quickly walks away when she heard Hermione and Ginny approach the door.

 **Let's end here. I hope you all like the chapter and story, please read and review. Offer still stands of course.**

 **Next chapter will be Amelia present the wizengamot to review the case. Who will support her and who doesn't?**

 **How will Harry react when he hears that had three favors left? What will he do?**

 **Who would be there when he wakes up? Who will know and come by? Who was spying on Hermione and Ginny or was she spying on Harry?**

 **This next (few) chapters will only contain a few days at most. I expect that soon the chapters after those will cover more time (or at least hope so).**

 **A/N #1** I know that is a previous chapter I told Hermione and Ginny felt different (chapter 13) but this is better for my story in the long run. I will have fixed that to be similar to this.


	17. the votes, the females temper and friend

**True Hyper Sonic:** unfortunately you were a guest so I couldn't send you a PM but I want to thank you for your review and hope that you like the rest of the story. But I want to thank you for the most for your support.

 **Chapter 17 the votes, the female's temper, and friends**

 **5th September 1993, DMLE director Bones office level 2, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia was sitting in her office drinking tea to ease her nerves. Today was the day she will bring Hagrid's trail to the wizengamot. She already let Madam Longbottom, Lord Perks know and told Lord Greengrass when they came back from Hogwarts. She almost forgot Lady Abbot Hannah's mom always was present for the monthly sessions. Normally Amelia will have the proxy for the Abbot seat.

When Lord Abbot died a couple of years back because of the dragon pox Amelia agreed to be the proxy for the Abbot seat under two conditions. First Lady Abbot will be present for every monthly session if possible and second when there is a trail that needs the full wizengamot or the full wizengamot have an emergency session or similar Lady Abbot will be present. All the other time Amelia will be the proxy for the Abbot seat.

Because today it would be the monthly session Lady Abbot will be present. She was sure that would be another vote for her cause. Because Amelia will present Hagrid's case if she was a proxy for the Abbot seat or any other it will not count a seconded so she was happy that Lady Abbot will be present for the monthly session especially today. Lord and Lady Abbot always supported Amelia and even talked about an alliance. Amelia considered it but declined after Lord Abbot died, but with the revelations this summer there was a new chance for an alliance that included house Bones and house Abbot.

Amelia just finished her tea and see that the wizengamot will start in 15 minutes. She grabbed all her papers and walked out of her office. She almost bumped into Lord Greengrass.

"Good morning Amelia," Lord Greengrass said.

"Good morning Jacob. Is there something wrong?"

"No there is no problem I just wanted to let you know that I got one house to also support you. Two other houses would normally follow me but it seems that Draco Malfoy has a lot of power in Slytherin house and they don't want to endanger their only daughters. I also have daughters in Slytherin, but I am sure that they can protect themselves if necessary" Lord Greengrass while smiling at the last part.

Amelia said thinking about Lord Malfoy and said: "if you want out Jacob I need to know now!"

Jacob said "no that isn't needed like I said my daughters can protect themselves and I need to do this not only to repay the favor but Isabel will kill me if I didn't. She was so happy that Daphne was saved that she threated that I would sleep on the couch for years if I didn't do this also because just like me she trusts that our daughters can protect themselves and their friend(s) if needed."

Amelia smiled quickly at that not letting Jacob notice and said: "I think we should better go towards the wizengamot, we don't want to be too late."

Jacob nodded and followed Amelia to the elevator. Almost five minutes later they walk into the wizengamot chamber.

 **5th September 1993, courtroom one, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia sees Madam Longbottom, Lady Abbot, and Lord Perks. Amelia nods as a greeting but also to verify that today she would need their support. She walks towards Lady Abbot and said: "Lady Abbot it is a pleasure and then whisper "I may need you to help me."

Lady Abbot doesn't react but merely nodded and whisper back 'of course if you think it is right you got it."

Amelia smiled and gave a smile and said so that everybody already present can hear "thank for the invite for dinner but I need to decline how about tomorrow."

Lady Abbot understands that Amelia doesn't want their 'talk' to look suspicious so she answered maybe a bit too loud "that is a shame but tomorrow would also work for me."

Amelia nodded and said "than I of course accept" and went to her own seat.

Lady Abbot whispers just loud enough for Amelia to hear "I mean it."

Amelia just looked back and smiled and mouthed "me too."

Almost 10 minutes later the minister, his undersecretary and a mad looking Malfoy walk in followed quickly but Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore sees that everyone is present and said: "Auror close the door."

"Right away Chief Warlock."

Normally he would ask for Aurors to close the doors but with Sirius Black on the loose most Aurors were elsewhere like the atrium or Diagon Alley and of course around Hogwarts to contain the dementors but they have already failed, but still, Fudge didn't want to remove the Dementors.

In the session, the main part was about Sirius Black, some changes in the office of the minister and changes in departments. In the last Amelia needed to talk.

Dumbledore read and said out loud "the last change in the ministry is a new department in the department of magical law enforcement. Director Bones if you please could explain this."

Amelia stood up and said "of course Chief Warlock. My department has seen an increase of muggle artifacts that are enchanted. Some of those enchantments are dangerous by curses or other harmful things. While the Muggle liaison office is for contacting the muggles but nothing else. The new department will keep the name of the misuse of muggle artifacts but the department will be expanded. The head Arthur Weasley will still be head and his deputy will be Marcus Perkins."

Amelia took a breath and continued "both of them were already working in the department of the misuse of muggle artifacts. They have a good understanding of the work in the department and I have some added responsibilities and to be able to complete it, the department, therefore, needed to be expanded. I already had a talk with Arthur Weasley."

Amelia was taking a last look at the parchment to be sure the not forgot everything and continued again "to expand the department they will get 10 personnel that will get the Auror training and get a little muggle training. Most of them will, however, be half-bloods or muggleborns because they have an easier way to navigate in the muggle world than purebloods. However, Arthur Weasley and Marcus Perkins are purebloods but they also have experience in the muggle world and are the exception."

Amelia decided to explain the responsibilities "the new department will have the responsibilities to conduct raid which is partially for the new 'Aurors' that the department gets. They will also be the first response if something happened that can break the Statue of Secrecy if I don't involve creatures not counting dementors and if certain squad(s) are needed they will let the department that has those squad(s) know. They will still look for the enchantment of muggle artifacts and regulate the enchanting of muggle artifacts. Also, the new department will investigate attacks by witches and wizards on muggles or on witches and wizards in muggle-inhabited areas and crimes against family members of witches and wizards be it muggle of magical perpetrators. The last importance to discuss is that the new department will work closely with the Improper Use of Magic Office and the Muggle Liaison Office."

Amelia stopped talking and Chief Warlock noticed that Amelia was done. Minister Fudge looked bored and said nothing while undersecretary Umbridge was fuming. Chief Warlock Dumbledore said thank you for your explanation director Bones. Because the department of misuse of muggle artifacts is expanded is guess that you need extra funding for training and the new personnel, am I right?"

Amelia nodded and said "yes Chief Warlock. The training will be done by the Auror office and any additional training will be provided and may need little funding. The most funding is to pay the new personnel and a small raise for the department head and deputy because they get new responsibilities and have more work to do."

Before Dumbledore could do anything Lord Davis stand up and Dumbledore said: "the wizengamot acknowledge Lady Abbot."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. I motion to give the DMLE at least the necessary funding to give the new department a chance of succeeding" Lady Abbot said.

Lord Diggory stands up and said, "I second the motion by Lady Abbot."

Dumbledore acknowledges it and said "It is second it by Lord Diggory. Does anyone object?"

The minister wanted to but he needs the wizengamot to send more dementors to Hogwarts and he stayed silent and made sure Umbridge also didn't object.

Dumbledore didn't see anything until Lord Malfoy stood up and said "Lords and Ladies from the wizengamot. I don't understand why we even propose something this ridiculous. The new department should not even be made let stand lead by Arthur Weasley, the new department head that is preposterous. I propose to not form the department and even disband the department of misuse of muggle artifacts."

Lord Crabbe stood up and said, "I second Lord Malfoy."

Amelia almost rolled her eyes and wanted to say of course he was seconded, she, however, stood up and said: "Lord Malfoy you have no power to disband a department."

Lord Malfoy responded "you are right director Bones, but if a new department needs funding the wizengamot can vote to give the funding and therefore create the department or do not give the funding and do not form the department. If the vote is negative you can still form the department but you will not get funding for it."

Dumbledore didn't want to drag this session out he needed to return to Hogwarts soon so he said as Chief Warlock "both motions were seconded. Let's call a vote for funding of the new department."

Five minutes later everybody has voted and from the 50 seats that were occupied. ( **A/N #1)** The votes were 28 for 22 against. Dumbledore said "motion passed. Director Bones, you will get the funding for the new department. After the session please give a form with the needed funding and I make sure that you get the funding."

Dumbledore wrote it on parchment and said "Lords and Ladies if there is nothing else. I will clos-"

Dumbledore noticed Amelia standing up and said: "Madam Bones is there something you want to address?"

Amelia nodded and said, "there is something else I want to address before you close this session."

Dumbledore said, "the wizengamot acknowledge Madam Bones."

"Thank you, Chief Warlock. I stand here as the Director of the DMLE. Last summer a grave injustice has been brought to my attention. After looking into it I found what was brought to my attention to be accurate. Most if not all were too young or not even born when this injustice happened."

Amelia was taking a breath again and continued "fifty years ago a student was expelled from Hogwarts because another student claimed that the student by the name of Rubeus Hagrid opened the Chamber of Secrets. However, the student claimed he did not do it and that his creature a young Acromantula, which he named Aragog was not the monster that the chamber hold."

Amelia saw the smiling faces of her supporters and continued "even though he claimed that he was innocent he was expelled and his wand was broken while even death eater wands weren't broken as his wand was. I want this case to be reviewed and have a retrial."

Minister Fudge said "that is ridiculous. He was convicted so it was proven that he was responsible."

Amelia said "last year Hagrid was sent to Azkaban without a trial and the attacks didn't stop. Ha-."

Undersecretary Umbridge interrupted Amelia and said "what does it matter that this Hagrid is innocent. He is a half breed being a half-giant." Umbridge knew he was a half-giant because he was one of the few half breeds in the whole of Britain not counting half-bloods and muggleborn she also despised.

Amelia almost shouted, "Madam Umbridge that Rubeus Hagrid is a half-giant isn't a valid reason to send him to Azkaban and after the attacks happen again he should have a new trial before he was sent to Azkaban."

Umbridge smiled when she noticed no one was standing up to support Amelia. Umbridge said, "it looks like no one support you so we will not-."

Lady Abbot stood up and said, "I second director Bones motion to review and thereby have a retrial for Mr. Hagrid."

Umbridge smile didn't falter she knew Lady Abbot would support Amelia, but she needed more. Umbridge said, "I want the case thrown out."

Lord Perks responded with "I will also support director Amelia Bones."

Umbridge looks a Minister Fudge but he still needed the support from the wizengamot to send more dementors to Hogwarts. Minister Fudge said nothing and Dumbledore seemed thinking on something. Minster Fudge said "if no else support director Bones. We will not review it because we are not going to review a convicted criminal's case."

Amelia knew that is someone seconded her it wasn't enough because the minister, undersecretary (in Fudge case) and Chief Warlock can throw the case out of the wizengamot because Hagrid was convicted. If Hagrid wasn't the minister, undersecretary and Chief Warlock couldn't throw it out unless a good reason was presented. Because Hagrid was convicted she still needed a few members that supported her even if the minister, undersecretary and Chief Warlock don't throw the case out.

Augusta Longbottom stood up and said "I support director Bones. If Mr. Hagrid was convicted while he is innocent than we must correct this grave matter of injustice."

After Augusta Longbottom, Lord Li stood up and said "the noble house of Li support director Bones." Jacob Greengrass wanted to stand up and also supported director Bones followed by the vote Jacob secured, Lord Davis, one of the noble houses that gained a seat but before Jacob could stand up Dumbledore raised his hand.

Dumbledore stood up and said "there will not be vote because there is more than enough support for director Bones. To have a retrial there would be two weeks to gather all the evidence and prepare. Director Bones is that acceptable?"

Amelia answered, "Chief Warlock I can have the trail next week if that would be preferred."

Dumbledore said, "alright to gather every evidence from the first trial, the trial will be conducted on Saturday 18 September 1993 due to Mr. Hagrid's current occupation."

Minister Fudge stand up and said "before we close this session I need to address a worrying situation. There has been a sighting of Sirius Black moving north as we suspect he is going towards Hogwarts probably after Harry Potter. Because there is evidence that Black is moving towards Hogwarts I propose to double the number of dementors protecting Hogwarts."

The whole wizengamot was in an uproar and Amelia was stunned. Amelia thought that minister Fudge was smart enough to not go through the wizengamot. Dumbledore shouted "order, order. ORDER."

At Dumbledore loud voice everybody quiet down. Dumbledore said, "Cornelius you can't be serious." Dumbledore quietly said so only Fudge could hear "you know what happened on the train."

To almost everyone's surprise, Lord Malfoy stood up and said: "I second the motion from Minister Fudge to place at least the double the amount of dementors to protect Hogwarts, staff and our children." Malfoy thought 'if Draco was right, Harry Potter is badly affected by it and he needs to pay for taken Dobby from me. If I am very lucky both Black and Potter get kissed and Draco get the Black fortune and seat and the house of Potter, filthy mudblood lovers die out. If his old master still lived he would be pleased.'

A few members that were known to support Malfoy were looking shocked. They all had children attending Hogwarts. Malfoy has his only heir just like many other families attending Hogwarts.

Dumbledore looked disgusted. Chief Warlock Dumbledore needed to call for a vote even if headmaster Dumbledore wanted to refuse without having a vote, the new generation of male purebloods ( **A/N #2)** needed to survive and more dementors could hurt that. The ministry had no power of Hogwarts but they have power over the land surrounding Hogwarts and that is where the dementors are stationed.

Dumbledore decided to do his job and called for a vote after Fudge gave more explanation of why he wanted more dementors placed there. After a vote 36 are against and 14 are for more Dementors. Most members were smiling without letting too many members see.

Dumbledore wrote down the trial date, refusal of more dementors near Hogwarts and said "Lords and Ladies if there is nothing else. I will close the wizengamot and the session for September 1993. I hope to see you all for the trail for Mr. Hagrid on the 18th September. Because there are no new laws or anything else that is urgent was presented there will be no planned wizengamot session before the 18th September for the retrial from Mr. Rubeus Hargrid."

 **5th September 1993, Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

Harry had woken up and was enjoying his late breakfast. The hospital elf Bitsy just gave him the breakfast and a potion if he was tired he could drink to sleep. Harry was happily taking his breakfast when he heard a hoot behind him and looked and saw Hedwig. "Girl you are here," Harry said. Last time he was tired and in pain and didn't notice Hedwig because Hedwig was pretending to be asleep at the time but Harry didn't know that of course.

Harry gave Hedwig some bacon strips and pet her. After Harry is done with his breakfast and he seems to be in no pain Hedwig attacks Harry by pecking on his head. Harry shouts "AAAUUUWWWW Hedwig stop it isn't my fault this time. I know I am hurt and I jumped in front of them but I didn't make Buckbeack attack me neither did Buckbeak wanted to. He was provoked and I couldn't let Susan and Daphne get hurt by Malfoy or his goons" When Hedwig didn't stop Harry shouted, "Okay, okay I am sorry Hedwig."

Harry stand up out bed while Hedwig keeps attacking Harry by pecking his head, Harry stumbles under Hedwig's attack past his screen and he ends up on the ground in the middle of the hospital wing. He heard a voice he recognizes saying "Hedwig I think you punished Harry enough."

Harry definitely hears the smile in her voice. When he started to look he sees not one, not two, not three but four pairs of legs in front of him and hears one pair of footsteps behind him. He looks up and sees the person where he recognized the voice and said: "that is not funny Hermione."

Hedwig stopped pecking him and was now bumping her head against Harry's arm. She flies up land on his shoulder and nibs his ear showing that she wasn't really mad anymore but she was just worried about Harry.

Harry now sees that beside Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Katie were standing in front of him and he looked to the other side and sees Madam Pomfrey with a thin-lipped smile looking at him.

Harry said, "hey Ginny, Katie and Neville, and hello Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey said, "get back to your bed Mr. Potter."

Harry wanted to argue but when he sees her face he was afraid if he said no or argue he would wake up in his bed so Harry said: "yes Madam Pomfrey."

When he returned Madam Pomfrey cast some spells and sees no bloodstains on his clothing so she didn't need to check his wounds because of the lack of bloodstains and her spells said that the wounds were closed she didn't need to look at them. Madam Pomfrey said "well Mr. Potter it seems that the wounds have closed I am afraid they are going to leave you scarred but otherwise have no problem. Are you tired?"

"I am fine." Harry saw the looks from the girls and Madam Pomfrey while he sees Neville chuckle soundless and shaking his head behind the girls and Madam Pomfrey. The girls and Madam Pomfrey couldn't see Neville chuckle soundless and shaking his head.

Neville thought 'Harry is trying to get out of here and we both know Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him go before he fully recovered.'

Neville almost shuddered when he thought 'I wonder what Hermione, Ginny, and Katie will do if Harry was going to argue with Madam Pomfrey to be released from her care. Hermione could be downright scary is she was mad remembering last year. Ginny has a fiery temper that would probably be the same from what I saw in the last few days, but I don't how Katie will react but Katie certainly cares a lot about Harry. I am happy I am not Harry right now.'

Harry saw the looks from the girls and Madam Pomfrey and relented. Harry took a deep breath and said "A little bit but I think that is because I was trying to run away from Hedwig." He sees the look from Hedwig and said "just kidding Hedwig, you know I love you. I wasn't running away I just wanted you to stop pecking me on my head."

Hedwig was standing on the ground next to Harry. Hedwig hoots and bite him in his ear but not enough to draw blood. He shouted, "AUW Hedwig I said I was sorry."

Hedwig looks at Harry, her owner and familiar even if he didn't know it, yet. Hedwig flaps her wings a takes her place at the bar at the head end of his bed again because Harry wasn't fully recovered and Hedwig felt that.

Madam Pomfrey said "it seems that you are still not fully recovered. It seems that you still suffer a little bit from magical exhaustion. I expect that you will be fully recovered not later than tomorrow evening."

Harry knew that Madam Pomfrey wouldn't let him go after she said that. Before Harry could say anything to change Madam Pomfrey thought and saying he was feeling fine Madam Pomfrey walked towards her office and returned less than a minute later with a vial containing a potion.

Madam Pomfrey said with a strong but kind voice "Harry here drink this. It will help with the possible scarring and it will put you to sleep for a couple of hours also helping with the magical exhaustion you still suffer from. I think you will wake up around dinner. You can call for Bitsy to ask for dinner or that other elf Dobby was it, he seemed very eager."

Harry said nothing about Dobby. He let Hedwig jump on the bar at the head end again and takes the drink and close his eyes and lie down. Hermione, Ginny, Katie, Neville, and Madam Pomfrey see that within a minute Harry fell asleep.

"It seems Hedwig was displeased with Harry" everybody heard a voice saying that behind them. The turnaround and she Professor McGonagall smiling.

Hermione stammered "Pr- Pro- Profe- Professor Mc- McGonagall I didn't see you there."

Professor smiled slightly said, "that was on purpose I was in my Animagus form and then you could almost not see me certainly if I was hiding what I was, but I saw and heard everything."

What they didn't know was that a fair-haired second-year girl heard everything as she entered the hospital wing right before Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Neville but didn't show herself and slowly left the hospital wing. She wanted to see Harry not the boy-who-lived but the real Harry, but she couldn't when his friends were with him, not yet at least.

Everybody but Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey left the hospital wing shortly after the girl but not seeing her. Outside the hospital wing Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Neville looked at each other.

Neville said, "Hedwig was sure hard on Harry."

Hermione said "Hedwig loves Harry, but Harry ends up a lot of time in the hospital wing and I think Harry gave her quite a scare seeming he ended up in the hospital wing again. Not mention it is early in the year so it wasn't only again but again and already, that Harry is in the hospital wing for a serious injury."

Katie understands that Hedwig was just upset with Harry. Ginny and Neville also understand that too when they were listening to what Hermione had said. Katie thought now 'if Hermione is right Hedwig really is smarter than the common post owls I encountered from Hogwarts and my friends that send me letters during the summer and other vacations.'

Back in the hospital wing, Professor McGonagall looked at Madam Pomfrey and Madam Pomfrey had a small smile on her face. Professor McGonagall knew why Madam Pomfrey had a smile on her face and that made sure that Professor McGonagall also got a smile on her face.

Professor McGonagall was interrupted in her thoughts when she hears Hedwig hoots softly as she apologized to Harry for 'attacking' him and wanted to make Harry feel better and fly out of the hospital wing. Hedwig returns almost five minutes later with Fawkes the phoenix from Dumbledore.

Fawkes sits next to Hedwig on the bar on the head end of Harry's bed and starts singing a song that lifts the spirit from everybody in the room and Harry had a small smile while he was asleep. Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey were smiling seeing that Harry was smiling in his dream.

 **5th September 1993, Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts**

Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Neville went after the hospital wing to the great hall for lunch. Ron was already downstairs but was still eating when they were done. Katie was sitting with them and was joined by the Quidditch team and Katie said that Harry was still tired but should probably fine before the first practice. Hermione said that they wanted to talk to Harry but because Harry still wasn't fully recovered from being magically exhausted, Madam Pomfrey gave him a small sleep potion so he should wake up this evening.

Hermione, Ginny, and Katie took a seat on the couch in the common room that was empty because everyone was eating lunch or outside. Crookshanks suddenly jumped in Hermione's lap wanting to get a pet and was trying to distract her from thinking about Harry. Crookshanks was purring loudly when Hermione pet him got Hermione to focus on Crookshanks.

Neville left them earlier when he went to the library to work on his homework. Hermione wanted to accompany Neville but Ginny and Katie saw that Hermione was nervous for Harry so they almost dragged her along to the common room.

They wanted to talk to Hermione but petting Crookshanks was a better plan so is seems because Hermione was relaxing while petting Crookshanks. Ginny and Katie didn't want to distract Hermione and were just looking outside of the window seeing that it was unnaturally dark outside. While getting lost in thoughts.

 **5th September 1993, DMLE director Bones office level 2, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia walks in followed by Jacob and Lord Davis. Jacob said, "it seems you didn't need our help." Lord Davis thought 'even though I would support Jacob I am happy that we didn't have too. Tracey is my only child and therefore heiress of the noble house of Davis and as half-blood in Slytherin, it is dangerous enough even with Daphne or as I should say heiress Greengrass.'

Amelia said "it did go better than excepted. I thought for a second that Dumbledore was going to object but apparently not. I did expect that Umbridge was against it but I also expected Fudge to object but he didn't. At first, I was puzzled but then it became clear he didn't want to drag out and hoped to gain votes for more dementors by shortening the session."

Jacob and Lord Davis smiled thinking that Fudge was stupid enough to believe that shortening the session would gain him votes for more dementors.

Amelia grabbed two files out of her desk drawer and said "Lord Davis now that you support me" ('or follows Lord Greengrass lead' Amelia thought) ", I got a file with the needed information for the trail of Mr. Hagrid including what he was convicted for and what evidence I got and why I think it doesn't add up and therefore Mr. Hagrid is innocent."

Lord Davis wanted to look through it but Amelia stopped it and said: "Lord Davis you can take it home to read it, but make sure that nobody else read it except your wife if you need someone else thoughts about it."

Lord Davis grabbed and just nodded. Amelia continued with "Jacob and Lord Davis I want to invite you both the 17th September to come to Bones Manor to talk about the case and to talk about any concerns that may come up. Jacob, I got also a file for you, it is the same as Lord Davis has."

Lord Davis and Jacob nodded at each other and Jacob said: "We accept your invitation."

Amelia smiled and said "wonderful I will send you how you can floo into Bones Manor."

Jacob asked, "how do you mean can't we just say Bones Manor and floo in?"

Amelia shook her head and said "no, like more homes our address isn't Bones Manor like some other manors or houses like the Weasley's. Their house isn't Weasley house or Weasley manor as address. I could tell you but I don't think Arthur would like that but it is an extra safety measure that some still use after the last war."

Jacob and Lord Davis looked and each other and thought it was a smart idea. Jacob and Lord Davis thought that it was time to go home and Amelia wished them a good day and to look for her owl and Jacob and Lord Davis also bid her a good day.

When Jacob and Lord Davis left Amelia grabbed a few rolls of parchment, an inkpot, and a quill to write a few letters to her supports from the wizengamot to invite for the 17th September at Bones Manor. Amelia wrote three similar letters.

 _Dear Lady Abbot, Madam Longbottom, Lord Perks,_

 _First I want to thank you for your support in the wizengamot which includes that you at least think that Mr. Hagrid deserves a retrial. I can understand that you may not be sure that Mr. Hagrid is innocent and that is why I include a file with the information about the case including the new evidence and why the evidence from the first trial doesn't match the supposed crime._

 _After you read it and think that Mr. Hagrid is innocent or almost certain he is I invite you to Bones Manor on the 17th to talk about the trail and to ask any question or anything else related to the trail._

 _If you agree with my assessment that he is innocent than my invitation stand. If you have any other trustworthy members from the wizengamot that think Mr. Hagrid is innocent they are free to accompany you. However, if I think they aren't trustworthy they will not be allowed to enter Bones Manor so choose wisely._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Amelia Bones_ _  
_ _Director of the DMLE_ _  
_ _Wizengamot member_ _  
_ _Regent of (the most ancient and most noble) house of Bones_

Amelia noticed that Lord Li only followed her after Augusta gave her support. In the letter to Augusta, she wrote _"Lady Longbottom, I guess Lord Li was your help to support me. If that was so I want to thank you sincerely. I had some support left but now they didn't need to be revealed and will give us a better chance that Mr. Hagrid will be declared innocent like I believe he is. If I am right about Lord Li please invite him along but only if he believes that Mr. Hagrid is truly innocent."_

Amelia watches over each letter and was satisfied and walk towards the owlery that was attached to level 2 of the ministry of magic. Amelia sealed the letters with two wax seals. She used the house of Bones seal and the wizengamot seal.

There was a law that letter from or to an ancient and noble house or higher weren't allowed to be intercepted and if it happened the letter needs to be sent to the receiver right away without reading it. Also, all letters with the wizengamot seal if intercepted aren't allowed to be read and be sent to the intended receiver. Amelia hoped that this way the best three owls that were in the owlery that was always used for the wizengamot or DMLE would be saved. She wasn't sure but to her knowledge, no owls are intercepted that was only allowed during the war if people were trying to create unrest and were seen as a threat.

Amelia sighed and she thought 'the first problem was taken now hope that Hagrid will be cleared.' In the middle of her thought she was certain 'she will tell Susan during Yule break. Susan needed to know why I go to such great lengths for Harry with the risk of hurting my position as director of the DMLE.'

If Hagrid didn't have a trail before and he would be found guilty then there was no problem. However, Hagrid already had a trial and was convicted despite but not being sent to Azkaban because he was a minor. If Hagrid is found guilty after his retrial than there is a big chance that the darker families will ask for her resignation as head of the DMLE.

She wondered if she would defend Hagrid but she would have more power as one of the interactors from the ministry. As head of DMLE, she had the right to be an interactor for trails. She started thinking who could defend Hagrid, maybe Dumbledore as Chief Warlock he could defend Hagrid if he temporally gives his Chief Warlock seat to someone else.

She would talk with Dumbledore after she talked with Harry. She will floo call tomorrow if she hasn't heard anything for Susan, Professor McGonagall or Madam Pomfrey by tomorrow evening.

Amelia thought to herself 'I hope Harry will be pleased with the retrial. When she was at Hogwarts she could also go to Hagrid and tell him the good news. She remembered Hagrid from her times at Hogwarts he was really kind-hearted. She wondered why she never looked into it, but she knew. When she was younger she believed in the authority and the justice system to work by the time she realized it didn't she have forgotten about Hagrid, unfortunately.'

Amelia's smile dropped at the end of her thought. She shook her head, she needed a second and third choice is Dumbledore didn't, wouldn't or couldn't defend Hagrid for some reason. Amelia said to herself "I got some time to find a second and third choice." She stood up and took her floo to her house to have a drink in her study before Kimmy would serve dinner.

 **5th September 1993, Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

Harry woke up and went to grab his glasses when he was handed his glasses by a red blur. Harry mumbled, "thank you."

When Harry had his glasses own he sees it was Susan that handed his glasses. Susan responded "your welcome Harry. How are you feeling?"

"Fine. Thank you for asking Susan. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you Harry. Daphne is also doing well thanks to you."

"How is Malfoy?" Harry asked with poison in his voice when he said Malfoy.

Susan heard it and said "he is okay he had a scratch Madam Pomfrey said. He didn't even need the healing but his arm may be a bit stiff for a week or two. To rest his arm Madam Pomfrey gave him a sling, but Madam Pomfrey wasn't sure it was needed but you know her she wanted to be sure."

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He heard a pop and saw Dobby standing with a tray of food and he heard a hoot behind him. Hedwig was still with him and she saw bacon strips that she liked. Dobby said, "Harry Potter sir Dobby wanted to give Harry Potter sir dinner because Ma- Harry Potter sir is in the hospital wing and missed dinner."

Susan took the tray and placed in on Harry's lap. Dobby asked, "does Harry Potter sir need anything else?"

Harry looked and said, "Dobby could you please give me two empty cups and a pitcher full of pumpkin juice?"

Dobby said "yes Harry Potter sir" and popped away returning less than a minute later.

Dobby place both the two cups and goblet on the nightstand next to Harry. Susan seat at the other side of the bed was feeling thirsty but couldn't reach the goblet. She hoped Harry would offer her a cup of pumpkin juice.

Dobby nodded and did it but also filled the two cups with pumpkin juice. "Dobby did you already fill the cups?"

Dobby said "yes Dobby did. Did Dobby do something wrong Ma- Harry Potter sir? Dobby is bad and Dobby needs to punish Dobby."

Harry saw where this was going and said before Dobby could punish himself "no Dobby you don't need to punish yourself I just was surprised thank you."

Dobby was beaming from the praise of his master and said: "did Dobby do good?"

Harry smiled and said, "yes thank you Dobby."

Dobby bowed and popped away.

Susan saw the happy elf when he popped away and smiled, Harry really was nice to even elves that many purebloods treat like slaves not she would do or ever did just like Amelia and a few other pureblood she knows.

Harry said, "Susan do you want some pumpkin juice?"

Susan said "Yes thank you Harry" and grabbed the cup Harry gave her a few seconds before.

They were talking with each other about classes and Susan was telling everything that happened Friday after he got injured, yesterday and today until now. There wasn't much but she mentioned a few things also who visited him Friday after dinner and what they talked about for a bit and that Hedwig was there already.

Harry looked at Hedwig and said, "are you here the whole weekend already Hedwig?"

Nothing was said until Harry said "I know Hedwig. Well, thank you, Hedwig, I am happy you stayed to watch over me." Harry pet her and gave her some bacon strips, Hedwig was happy owl right now. After Hedwig grabbed and ate the bacon strips she bumped her head to Harry's head and Harry just knew without looking at Hedwig that Hedwig was sorry and hoped that he would forgive her.

Harry took a breath and said "of course I do Hedwig. You know I love you so of course, I forgive you."

Hedwig gave a happy and it almost sounds like a relieved hoot. Harry thought 'Hedwig probably want some water.' Before he could call for Dobby, Dobby arrived with some water for Hedwig and left without saying something. Harry looked confused but didn't say anything about Dobby but did ask Susan "thank you for coming her Susan, honestly, I didn't expect you to be here."

Susan said with a small smile "of course I would be Harry you are my friend, right? And you saved me from getting hurt and Daphne of course. Daphne is a Slytherin so it is difficult for her to visit you."

Harry replied "first yes you are my friend Susan if I am yours that is? I understand with Malfoy in the same year I understand if Daphne didn't come to visit but I don't care I am happy enough that she is safe and not hurt. Do you know if Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville or anybody else would come to visit?"

Harry saw Susan smile falter and quickly added: "not that I don't like you that you came to visit I was just wondering."

Susan smile returned when Harry added that and Susan said "I don't know but I think that they would be here shortly dinner isn't over and you know Ronald Weasley. Oh, and yes, of course, you are my friend Harry."

Harry gave a small smile and said "yes I know. If there was food the whole day in the great hall he would live and sleep in the great hall and not in his dorm."

Susan smiled and said, "exactly so I think will be here shortly and I think I should leave for that."

Before Susan could walk away Harry grabbed her wrist and said: "please stay, you don't have to leave you are my friend right?"

Susan knew that Harry heard her the first time and nodded and sat down. Harry offered again some pumpkin juice again she happily took and Harry even offered somethings from his dinner but that she denied and said that she already ate which was true. Susan went early and ate quickly so she could visit Harry and return to her dorm before his friends came. Susan didn't expect Harry to want her there and even see her as a friend to can stay when his good friends came.

Susan knew that they talked quite a lot during summer and were friendly but that he already saw her as a friend she would never dream that it would happen certainly that fast. She wondered 'why did it feel like there was something more but it wasn't a single feeling but like double the same feeling but just a bit different.'

Before she could think about it more, Harry said: "Susan are you okay, you looked lost in thoughts?"

Susan said "Ye-"

She was interrupted when the door to the hospital wing opened and Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team enters.

 **5th September 1993, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Meanwhile, in the Great Hall Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville, and the Quidditch team were talking and asked "should we see if Harry has woken up" Oliver Wood Quidditch captain from Gryffindor team. The other year's mates also wanted to see Harry but Hermione said "I don't think Madam Pomfrey would like that. I think we are already with too much sorry."

Fay replied and said "no worry Hermione. Now that you say it I think Madam Pomfrey is right. Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus were nodding at what Fay said. They all felt a little bit sorry for the way they treated Harry last year. They talked last year where they would try to be a little better housemates and so far they were. They talked more with Harry and even talked about what they did last summer.

Everybody around them said yes at the same time, but Ron couldn't be understood with his mouth full. What nobody noticed was that three people from Ravenclaw listening to what they said about Harry. Nobody at the Gryffindor or Ravenclaw noticed Susan leaving but Hannah was staying at the Hufflepuff table talking with Megan Jones.

Daphne was listening to Tracey with Astoria next to her when she saw Susan leaving the Great Hall. Daphne didn't know where Susan was going but she had a good idea. Susan was going to Harry. She wanted to stand up and follow but before Daphne could stand up Tracey grabbed her arm and gave a not noticeable nod towards Malfoy. Daphne sees Draco looking at her with eyes that were questioning what Daphne would do and with a small bit of anger for what has happened last Friday. Daphne wasn't afraid of Draco but she was cunning.

Daphne sighed and thought 'I need to talk with Harry…. no with Potter, but that will need to wait.'

A few minutes later a group from Gryffindor house stand up and walk out of the Great Hall.

 **Here I end this chapter. The next chapter will probably take a bit more time before I upload it. I hope you understand.**

 **The next chapter will be Amelia talking with Harry may be accompanied by Lord and Lady Greengrass. Hermione's Birthday and Amelia's preparation for Hagrid trail with the members that support her and who will defend Hagrid, but I will always depend on the word count.**

 **For readers that are interested in the next couple of weeks I plan to start a second story about Harry's year on the run SPOILER ALERT, Ron doesn't come back.**

 **I need two names for Lord Davis, Lord Li and Lord Perks (and one for the wife from them) and one name for Lady Abbot and Lord Diggory. If you have an idea let me know.**

 **Please read and review. Don't forget the author notes!**

 **A/N #1** 50 seats are empty due to houses that went extinct, Lords and Ladies in Azkaban or underage without proxy. 3 seats and votes were held by the minister, his undersecretary and Chief Warlock. If their families had a seat in the wizengamot only an adult heir or spouse (at least 21 years) could take a seat, but no proxy outside of the family. Director of the DMLE has two votes during a trial if the house of the DMLE has a seat in the wizengamot as does the head Auror if he got a house seat in the wizengamot. During an equal vote, the director of the DMLE gets the extra third vote and Chief Warlock and minister get an extra vote.

If that is not possible the seats will be empty and have no vote. They will also not have their seats for 1 to 5 years if they are removed by the wizengamot unless if they are convicted then it can supersede the 5 years time limit. If they resign or lose the election after having the post there is still a chance that they can't obtain their seats yet. There will be a vote about that.

At least 50 seats needed to be occupied during a monthly meeting so that the wizengamot members who aren't present still have a reasonable chance to know if something new is present like in this chapter the trail for Hagrid.

 **A/N #2** the wizarding world is mostly patriarchal in other words male heirs are 'more' important to continue the line. There are female heiresses but they cannot continue their line unless they are the second wife, their husband doesn't have a house to continue or it is a lesser house that mostly doesn't have a wizengamot seat. There are also line continue (marriage) contracts to continue houses, think about the Bones, Greengrass, and Lovegood as an example.


	18. finally leaving to return

**Chapter 18 Finally leaving to return**

 **5** **th** **September 1993, Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Neville and the Quidditch team walked into the hospital wing. The team followed Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Neville towards Harry's bed and Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Katie greet Susan. Susan gets personally introduced to the Quidditch team.

Harry said, "Hey everyone."

Hermione quickly took a seat next to Susan while Ginny and Katie take a seat on the other side. Neville stand next to Katie and Ron next to Hermione while the rest of the Quidditch team stand at the end of his bed.

Madam Pomfrey walks in from her office and said "no, no, no there are too many people. Some of you need to leave."

The Quidditch team minus Katie wherein a difficult year and Oliver said "Harry would you be okay before our first training Saturday afternoon?"

Harry smiled and said, "I will be okay before the first training, Oliver."

Oliver smiled and said "come on team, we should let Harry rest to be sure he will be ready for the first training. We want to win the Quidditch Cup this year after all, although we got the best team with the three vixens, the double trouble beaters, the youngest Seeker in a century and me the unbeatable keeper of the hoops and captain."

Everybody including Susan was laughing. After everybody was done laughing or were only snickering Angelina and Alicia gave Harry a quick hug and Harry didn't flinch. Hermione, Ginny, and Susan noticed it and had a smile but were also unhappy, almost jealous it wasn't with them.

After Angelina and Alicia Fred and George gave Harry a so-called family brother hug and also placed their hand on Harry's shoulder and slapped it a few times and Oliver placed his hand on a shoulder after and said: "see you soon in the Common room Harry."

Katie was still sitting next to Harry's bed and Oliver wanted to say something but was shoved away so hard that he almost fell and wanted to say something when Alicia said: "we see you later Katie."

Katie just said "yeah see you later" while still looking at Harry. Fred and George understands and walked away almost laughing out loud while Angelina and Alicia dragged Oliver out of the Hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey said "good. Mr. Potter I will be back in an hour to check on you and make the decision if you need to stay or not."

Harry said, "okay Madam Pomfrey."

Ron was wondering why Susan was here and wanted to send the Hufflepuff away or like almost everyone called the 'puff's. Harry was a Gryffindor the 'puff shouldn't be here just like any of the other houses weren't.

Ron expected that the girls would be mad at him and Harry was talking with Susan when they came in and Susan was happily talking with Harry, Neville and the girls. Ron thought 'maybe it isn't wise to scare Susan away, but Harry doesn't want to have Susan here right? She is just a 'puff.'

Before Ron could say anything Susan stood up and said "I still go some homework in need to do. I will see you all tomorrow morning in the great hall before classes. I hope to see you too Harry." Susan smiled at Harry and walked out of the hospital wing.

Ron decided to say nothing now Susan has left. The group was talking and during that time Hedwig woke up and was happy that her owner was doing very well, she could feel it but something was still off. She had landed next to Harry and wanted what affection which Harry happily provided by petting her head and scratching her neck.

The hour went by very quickly. Madam Pomfrey came out of her office and smiled when she saw Harry with his friends.

Madam Pomfrey walked towards Harry and said: "well Mr. Potter let see if you can leave the hospital wing."

Harry said, "I am fine Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey just said, "I will decide that Mr. Potter."

After doing several spells madam Pomfrey said: "Mr. Potter you are doing well, but I want to have you at least this night and we will see this morning."

Madam Pomfrey looked at Harry's friends and said: "I think you all better go curfew is soon."

 **5** **th** **September 1993, outside the Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Neville were a bit sad that Harry needed to stay while Ron looked emotionless. Neville said, "I am sure Harry is fine but madam Pomfrey want to be sure Harry don't end up in her care very soon again."

Hermione, Ginny and Katie nodded agreeing with Neville while Ron just said "yes."

Almost before reaching the Fat Lady Hermione said: "I hate the new curfew."

Ginny said "I am sure that is because of the dementors and Sirius Black still on the loose. The professors just wanted to be sure that no one gets injured after all the dementors already attacked students once and Sirius Black escaped Azkaban that are filled with dementors, so he maybe could past then."

Hermione, Katie, and Neville suddenly looked at Ginny like she grew a second head. Ginny was right though, but Hermione, Katie, and Neville didn't know how to respond. Ron said "Black was just lucky. There is no chance that he could get past the dementors again, now let's get to bed."

Hermione decided to continue were her first thought and replied to Ginny "you are probably right Ginny, but still now I can't go to the Library. Normally even with Harry in the Hospital Wing, I have enough time to get some books from the library before curfew with enough time to walk all the stairs to reach the Common Room in time."

Katie said, "I am sure Harry will be out of the Hospital Wing soon and then you have your time Hermione."

"You are probably right Katie" Hermione sighed. Hermione thought 'but Harry and his health are more important than books' and that slightly surprised her, but not much.

 **6** **th** **September 1993, Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

Harry woke up with a small scream seeing big green eyes in front of him. When he grabbed his glasses he sees Dobby lying on the ground.

Harry said, "Dobby please don't stare at me when I sleep."

Dobby looked around and then to the ground and said "Dobby is sorry master Harry. Dobby wanted to be sure master Harry was okay after getting attack by bad Buckbeak."

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose and said: "Dobby Buckbeak isn't bad, it was Draco Malfoy's fault."

Harry heard behind and above him an agreeing hoot from Hedwig.

Dobby said, "Dobby is sorry master Harry."

Harry saw Dobby jumping for the lamp but grabbed Dobby before Dobby could reach the lamp. Harry said, "Dobby were you going to punish yourself?"

Dobby nodded and Harry continued "Dobby you don't need to punish yourself. If you did something you think was wrong just come to me and we can talk about it."

Dobby nodded and said "Master Harry is so good to Dobby. Dobby has brought breakfast for Master Harry and Master Harry owl's Hedwig."

Harry saw breakfast still floating behind Dobby and Harry said "thanks Dobby."

Dobby floated the breakfast to Harry's lap so Harry could start eating and gave Hedwig some bacon strips. Dobby also got some owl treats from Harry's trunk and a bowl with water so Hedwig could drink. Harry recognized the owl treats of the smell and felt in his mind that he was right.

Dobby popped away and Harry was enjoying his breakfast eating slowly because it was very early as Harry is an early riser. The other students were just waking up and breakfast probably wouldn't be served yet. Harry didn't notice the Hospital door open and close when he was almost done eating. When Harry was done Dobby popped back in asking "can Dobby do anything for Master Harry."

"No Dobby but I want to thank you for the breakfast and I think Hedwig is also grateful for the bacon strips, the owl treats and the bowl of water."

"Dobby was happy to get Master Harry and Master Harry's owl Hedwig breakfast" Dobby replied happily.

"Dobby please be careful at calling me Master, we don't want anyone to know yet right."

"Of course Master Harry. Dobby is very sorry."

"Dobby it is okay just wanted to make sure. I already told you that if Hermione finds out or someone that will tell her you and I are going to be in trouble, but I will tell her when I am ready and I think she is ready."

Harry noticed two people approaching but he didn't know how and said "Dobby I think Hermione is almost here. I think you should better go. I will try to see you soon."

Dobby nodded and said "goodbye Master Harry."

Right after Dobby popped out the Hospital Wing opened and three people entered. Hermione, Ginny, and Neville were watching at Harry bed's and didn't notice someone slipping out behind them.

Hermione said to Ginny and Neville "wait here a second I am going to look if Harry is awake."

Neville stopped her and said, "isn't it better if I take a look, just in case."

Hermione thought and said "okay" blushing a little and so was Ginny.

Neville nodded and within 30 seconds he made the gesture that they could come. When they saw Harry Ginny and Hermione threw themselves at Harry hugging him. Ginny and Hermione were shocked by their own actions but they couldn't control themselves. Neville had already greeted Harry with a hand on his shoulder because he knew if he didn't he wouldn't have a chance otherwise.

Madam Pomfrey heard a hard sound and rushed out. She found Harry, Ginny, and Hermione on his bed while Neville stood less than a foot away laughing. Harry was struggling to get air, it seems.

Madam Pomfrey had a smile but sternly said "Miss Granger and Miss Weasley control yourselves and would you both please let go of Mr. Potter and also get off Mr. Potter's bed. I think Mr. Potter is having trouble breathing."

Hermione and Ginny let go and see Harry taking some deep breath. Harry said, "thank you Madam Pomfrey."

Madam Pomfrey said "you are welcome Mister Potter. Now let see if you can go to your classes today."

After 10 minutes with many diagnostic spells from Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey was at a loss, a normal person would have his or her magical core restored already, but it seems Harry's core wasn't at 75%. Madam Pomfrey didn't know why because Harry was fine, no injuries, no potions, charm or spells that would intervene with the reading.

The only thing that madam Pomfrey could think was that Harry had a large magical core and that means Harry is powerful, but even if that was possible at his young age as magical cores grow when they get older mostly to a certain age but that is different for every witch or wizard. If a wizard or witch has a large magical core they would restore faster than smaller cores because the smaller cores needed less to restore.

The rumor was that Merlin's core grew until the day he died. There are a few rumors that other wizards and witches also had it but it was never proved. Madam Pomfrey looked again casting a few spells for the second time. After she did that she sighed and said: "Mr. Potter you are okay to go but I want you to not use magic today unless first year spells and come back today after dinner to make sure that your day wasn't too tiring and that you didn't use spells above first year."

Harry said "great" he was standing up and as new clothes were already lying ready. Harry thought that was probably Dobby the clothes weren't here a few minutes ago, Harry was certain. In his mind, he thanked Dobby and said: "Hermione, Ginny, and Neville could you wait outside then I can get dressed and get to the dorms to get my books."

Madam Pomfrey said, "Mr. Potter can you tell me which professor you have today where you might need to use magic?"

Hermione immediately said "of course madam Pomfrey. We have professor Flitwick and professor Lupin where there is a big chance that we need magic. The other hours are double periods of history of magic and potions. The other is mostly theoretical and that is arithmancy."

Madam Pomfrey said "okay I will let professor Flitwick and professor Lupin know and try to take in easy in potions and arithmancy" and walked back in her office.

5 minutes later Harry was dressed and ready to head out when Hedwig hoots and Harry pet her and opened a window so Hedwig can return to the owlery. Harry thanks Hedwig one more time before she took off.

In history of magic, Harry was reading in the familiar book and find that he needed some sort of potion and saw ingredients that he had never heard of before. Some of the ingredients looked very hard to acquire. Harry decided to grab the book about serpents and if needed the goblin book or even reread the house-elves book until he found a way to acquire the ingredients.

The rest of the day went well except potions were Snape wouldn't let Harry take it easy and even took points because Harry made Draco get hurt last Friday and that Harry was looking wrong at Draco. Harry was also required to do Draco's work and because of that his own potion was a bit wrong according to the textbook and Snape again took points for that. Harry gave a small smile to Hermione silently thanking her for her help with his potion because even though he did all the work for Malfoy's potion he still needed to make his own potion.

The only way that Harry didn't explode in anger while he was in class was nothing short of a magical miracle. Only Neville and Hermione were able to keep him from shouting at Snape but barely. He felt someone's eyes on him but he didn't know why or from who. He felt it because almost everyone was looking at him except two Gryffindor's and two or three Slytherin's but he felt a few were looking at him differently than the rest of the class.

After double potions he was entering the great hall for lunch, Harry was fuming. Most of the students saw that and when the Gryffindor's said down and Ginny joined them only less than a few minutes later Harry was still fuming but tried to not let it show to anyone.

Ginny noticed it however and asked Hermione what was wrong. Ginny felt the spike of anger earlier and she didn't know why she was suddenly angry. After Hermione told the story Ginny tried to keep her own anger and asked Harry if he was alright.

Harry sighed and said "sure it wasn't much worse than normal, to be honest."

Everybody that was in his same year, Ginny, Katie (and the rest of the Quidditch team) that was sitting close by knew that Harry was not happy at all with it but only Hermione, Katie, and Neville knew that Harry was having more trouble than he showed. Ginny saw Hermione's look and understand that Harry was having more trouble with it then she first thought. Ron also knew but his face was stuffed with food and was only busy with getting his next bite.

The classes in the afternoon went really well and professor Flitwick and Lupin let Harry didn't do any magic unless some first-year spells. Harry, however, was taught a few spells he didn't have in his first (or second year) DADA and after most of the students agreed with that professor Lupin taught the spells but would only spend this class on it and even if you didn't succeed you need to master it in your own time.

In the end, only Hermione and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw managed to do five of the six spells while Harry managed to do three of the spells even before Hermione and Padma managed to cast the first one good. At the end of class, Harry managed to do all the spells or rather said three spells, two jinxes and one small curse including the counter curse and mastered all.

 **6** **th** **September 1993 just after lunchtime, DMLE director's office level 2, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia had skipped lunch, quickly grabbed a sandwich and tea while she continued working. Amelia was still working but was thinking about Susan and more importantly Harry. Silently she hoped that getting Hagrid cleared would be enough for Harry to call the debt repaid but even if it did Susan also needed to repay Harry but Susan can't. The house of Bones had shares in some magical and muggle companies but nowhere enough to own the companies.

The house of Potter has probably more than enough money like all most ancient and most noble houses. Amelia could, of course, pay Harry to consider Susan's debt fulfilled but that would be a large sum. She, however, could not give shares from companies as payment that could only the head of house Bones (Lord Bones) or Lady Bones as the head was always a man. Only the husband of Susan can do that and that could present a problem, well not a problem but when Susan marry her husband he will already have access to them and cannot be used to pay him. He would acquire what he already have magic (and the Goblins) will never accept that.

Susan only gets the title Lady Bones when she married, betrothed for more than 4 years after she reached maturity (17 years old) and she will 21 years old or has a marriage contract to the Lord of a most ancient and most noble house if the intended has taken his Lordship but with the latter there were many exceptions, many rules, and many requirements.

However if Susan became pregnant before getting betrothed or married and the father wanted nothing to do with the child or didn't want to give the child his last name Susan could take the title of Lady Bones as soon as the child is born as long as Susan keeps the baby and not sent it to an orphanage or put up for adoptions even though the latter is rarely been done in the wizarding world. Susan would never be so irresponsible especially after what I need to tell her during Yule or summer break. I need to decide fast.

Amelia shook her head getting back to Harry and repaying him, she met Harry. Harry was a good person if she explained it they could certainly work something out. Thinking of Harry she called for Kenny asking if there was a letter Susan. Kenny replied "Kenny is sorry Mistress but Mistress Susan hasn't sent a letter. If Mistress Susan did Mistress Susan's owl hasn't reached the Manor yet."

Amelia smiled and said "Thank you, Kenny. Could you warn me if a letter from Susan arrive and bring it the letter as soon as possible."

Kenny bowed while saying "of course Mistress, Kenny will be happy to. Goodbye Mistress Amy" and popped out.

Earlier this morning Arthur asked for at least a few more days before choosing which Aurors or almost Aurors that could improve the department, he said that he and Perkins weren't sure about quite a lot of them and had some different opinions about some he choose and vice versa.

Amelia agreed because all the new Aurors would have at least a month reviewing spells and give potions lessons by a potion mistress that works for St. Mungo's before the real training starts and the second year Aurors would learn investigations skill and integration with and without Veritaserum to make sure there aren't loopholes in the questions to evade answers. There was one more thing advanced second-year Aurors would learn and that is how to plan an operation and the tactics that will be used.

She continued working she still had the afternoon to work before she even could consider going to Hogwarts to talk to Harry.

 **6** **th** **September 1993, DMLE director's office level 2, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia took a deep sigh, finally, the day was over. Some days she almost hated being the director of the DMLE and would rather still be a senior Auror. Emily had already said goodbye. Amelia saw it was almost time for dinner. Amelia used her floo in her office to floo-call professor McGonagall. Amelia said "Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts."

She saw Professor McGonagall and said, "hello Minerva."

Minerva saw the floo and said, "hello Amelia, what can I do for you?"

"Well, Minerva I was hoping I could speak to Harry this evening. Do you perhaps know if that is possible?"

"Amelia I think it is no problem. I heard from Poppy that she let him go this morning but he need to return to the hospital wing after dinner because Poppy wants to make sure Ha- Mr. Potter is okay."

Amelia smiled at Minerva and said, "Minerva I don't mind when you call Harry just Harry, you don't have to call him Mr. Potter unless when I come over for DMLE business but I don't."

Minerva sighed and said, "as long as he is a student and we are in school it is Mr. Potter, but it is difficult for me after all James was my godson so Harry is kind of my god-grandson."

"Minerva, does Harry know?"

Minerva said with a sad voice "no, Albus thought that I wouldn't be a good idea. To be honest, I started to doubt it also I think I went too far. I try to distant myself from Harry but I took it to far his first two years."

Amelia decided to change the subject back to visit Harry and said "Minerva can I come through after dinner let's say 7:30 pm?"

"I don't that is a problem, Amelia. I need to go to the Great Hall now dinner will be served shortly, I will see you after that. "

Amelia thanked Minerva and ended the floo-call. Amelia took grabbed some documents out of the drawer of her desk. The documents were for Hagrids trail on the 18th September. The documents contained a summon to appear for the Wizengamot on 18th September also why he needed to appear for the Wizengamot and Amelia also made sure to give Hagrid the rules about the ministry of magic security and the rules during trials.

Amelia also needed to decide if she would ask Dumbledore to help Hagrid, that she wouldn't and just look for a lawyer provided by the ministry as this was a criminal trial or hire a lawyer on her own. She saw that she was almost late for her dinner with Lady Abbot. She walked out of her office and wasn't surprised when Lord Jacob Greengrass was waiting for her. He made a floo-call but when a house-elf said that Amelia wasn't home yet there was of course only one place she could be, her office.

Amelia said, "good evening Jacob or are you here as Lord Greengrass?"

Jacob said "good evening Amelia, to be honest, a bit of both. I guess you will go to Hogwarts tonight and I want to accompany you because I want to see if Daphne is coping well now we are a few days after the attack and of course to talk to Mr. Potter."

Amelia smiled and said "well Jacob you are correct but I was giving an invitation by Lady Abbot to have dinner at her house. I am going to have dinner before going to Hogwarts."

Jacob nodded and said, "would it be possible to floo to my house so Isabel and I can accompany you when you go to Hogwarts."

Amelia thought for a moment and said "I don't see a problem but we must be careful. I don't have any authority in Hogwarts unless under very specific circumstances and none of those circumstances are fulfilled even if they are they are very, very, very limited. Deputy headmistress McGonagall has agreed for me to visit because otherwise, I couldn't enter because the ministry has no authority over Hogwarts. Like most members of the Wizengamot know."

Amelia knew that Jacob knew about the power or better said the powerless the ministry has over Hogwarts. She trusted Jacob more than most members because the house of Greengrass wanted to enter the great alliance and James Potter and Frank Longbottom vouched for them, but before the house of Greengrass entered the Potters and Longbottoms were attacked ending the great alliance because different houses were fighting to take control. Without the control from the Potters or almost seen as second in command the Longbottoms the great alliance couldn't listen to each other and was disbanded within a week.

Jacob said "now that we are talking about dinner that is partially why I am here. Isabel wanted to invite you for dinner this week."

Amelia replied, "I agree if the offer still stand?"

Jacob said with a smile "the offer still stands."

"Great, how about Friday?"

"I actually wanted to suggest that if today didn't work," Jacob said.

Amelia smiled and said "wonderful. Friday it is."

Amelia saw the time and said "bloody hell." She cast a Patronus and send it on its way with a message.

Amelia quickly said, "Jacob I will meet you at your house around 07:25 PM, but if you don't mind I am already later for dinner I really need to go right now."

Jacob smiled and nodded saying "that is okay Amelia I will see you at 07:25 PM. It is just Greengrass manor."

Amelia nodded and said "okay I already thought that after our conversation about a different name for houses instead of the family name and house or manor. Now if you excuse me."

Jacob quickly steps aside and gave a nod with his head and saw Amelia say something right before she throws some floo powder under her in the fireplace and disappears. Jacob walked the same fireplace and said " Greengrass manor" throw the floo under him in the fireplace and also disappeared.

 **6** **th** **September 1993, Greengrass manor, Wales**

When Jacob entered the entrance hall Isabel was waiting will Siri their house-elf was in the kitchen working on dinner. When the green fire stopped and didn't reignite Isabel asked: "where is Amelia?"

"Amelia already had a dinner appointment with Lady Abbot but she said she will come here after dinner. Then together we go to Hogwarts and of course, you can come too."

Isabel sighed and said, "Jacob did you invite her for another evening?"

Jacob nodded and said with a smile "of course dear. I invited her for another dinner this week and she chose Friday. That is no problem right?"

Isabel smiled and said, "that is wonderful no let's go to the dinner table or we won't be done when Amelia arrives."

Jacob nodded and walk past Isabel and Isabel quickly followed. When Jacob took a seat he mindlessly starting to eat will thinking 'Amelia is nice, but not everything my father and grandfather did was completely legal at least not anymore, it was just to improve our families wealth. I hope she doesn't find out, it could complicate the relationship we are building. Daphne, Astoria, and Susan were 'friendly' in their childhood years when there was a ball like the ministry of magic have every year a couple of times or party's from some Wizengamot members. If Daphne stays on an at least friendly basis with Susan, we probably gain the support of Amelia in legal matters and in the Wizengamot and that would be one of the best outcomes.'

Before Jacob could continue thinking about the last developments and how to use it to his advantage or as an advantage for his family Isabel said: "dear do you want dessert, I think we have time."

Jacob looked for the time and said: "that would be lovely."

Isabel called Siri to serve dessert and a few seconds later Siri entered with the dessert placing it on the dinner table. Isabel noticed that Jacob suddenly almost jumped out of his seat halfway during dessert with a smile on his face. Isabel knew that true to her husband house in Hogwarts he was processing everything that happened in the summer until now looking for an advantage and it seems he found something.

She asked, "what are your thinking of Jacob?"

Jacob first decided to not said anything but saw the face of his smart wife and decided to tell his last thought. Jacob said "you know that Malfoy's are pestering me for years to make a marriage contract between Daphne and Draco and they have already treated to destroy our family financially. Maybe I can trick Harry Potter to sign a marriage contract and...?

Isabel shouted, "JACOB CYRUS GREENGRASS DON'T YOU DARE ..IF YOU DO THAT SLEEPING ON THE COUCH WILL BE THE LEAST OF YOUR WORRIES!"

Jacob responds "Isabel be reasonable if Daphne marries Harry Potter our family will have a strong ally and Lucius Malfoy will stop pestering us or threating us. Astoria needs to continue our house, Malfoy like many other so-called dark families only have one heir and will not accept the lineage contract in marriage contracts."

Isabel still angry but said at a calm voice "Jacob, you and I both know that marriage contracts are still used, I mean we also had one, but it was after we met. We let Daphne and Astoria know that they will probably get a marriage contract but we promised each other and them that we would wait as long as possible after you-know-who's downfall at least until (the summer after) their OWL year."

Isabel took a large breath and continued "we give them a chance to choose their own (future) husband and find real love. When they decided we write a marriage contract for the house of their (future) husband. What I understand is that Daphne barely talked to Harry Potter if at all the last two years. Not to mention that Astoria was asking Daphne about Harry Potter last summer but Daphne couldn't answer a personal question only about a few of his grades, friends and how he is in class. Oh and of course that he likes Quidditch and plays seeker for Gryffindor which also gives a problem because of the almost state of war between Gryffindor house and Slytherin house. Daphne also said that to Astoria that the chance she and Harry would talk was small especially if she was a Slytherin what Astoria is."

Jacob sighed and responded " but think about the advantage it could have for our house and ..."

Isabel said angry "no Jacob."

Jacob wanted to keep his wife happy but as Lord Greengrass and head of house, he could decide things like marriage contracts without Isabel's consent. Jacob decided that he would drop the subject now and maybe make her reconsider later.

Jacob said, "okay Bella " hoping that shortening her name work to calm her down. "Let talk later maybe Daphne and Harry talk more and become friends maybe after that who knows." Jacob thought 'I will talk to Daphne during Yule break and encourage her to start a friendship with Harry Potter and after that 'talk' with Isabel then she can't refuse.'

Isabel is was a Ravenclaw and knew her husband so she knew 'that Jacob was planning something but there was no chance that he would say what so she would wait until he would try to make his plan work.'

Isabel said"okay but I say again don't you dare trick Harry Potter in a marriage contract and I don't want you to talk to him or at least not let him sign anything without my present." Isabel glared at the last part that even Daphne could learn from and made Jacob shudder.

Before any more could be said Siri popped in and said: "master and mistress miss Amelia Bones has arrived and is waiting for master and mistress."

Isabel said "thank you, Siri. Come on dear we shouldn't let Amelia wait."

Jacob got up and followed his wife towards the entrance hall. Amelia was standing there waiting for them. Amelia asked "are you ready Jacob? And Isabel do you accompany us?"

Isabel smiled and said, "welcome Amelia, I think we are ready right, Jacob."

Jacob smiled and nodded and said, "lead the way."

Amelia said, "I just needed to let professor McGonagall know so we can floo into Hogwarts and don't need to cross the dementors."

Amelia turned around and grabbed some floo powder she said "Professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts." Amelia put her head in the fire and pulled her head out of the fire and said to Jacob and Isabel "we can in one minute."

On the other side, Professor McGonagall cast two spells and disabled some runes so people can get through among some other things.

 **6** **th** **September 1993, professor McGonagall's office, Hogwarts**

When Amelia entered closely followed by Jacob and Isabel, professor McGonagall said " welcome Madam Bones, Lord Greengrass, and Lady Greengrass.

Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel greeted in return and asked how she was doing.

Professor McGonagall said "I am doing well but it is only the start of the school year, but Mr. Potter already got injured and I hope that it isn't a bad omen for this (school)year or the next one. Thankfully I don't believe in divination except for prophecies."

Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel were hoping the same all for different reasons. Professor McGonagall said "I think we can to the hospital wing. I don't know if Mr. Potter is already there but madam Pomfrey released him this morning, but she wanted to see him this evening and I asked to hold Mr. Potter there if he was there before we are there. So I guess we better go."

Before leaving professor McGonagall's office Amelia, Jacob and Isabel offered that professor McGonagall can use their first name and professor McGonagall offered the same if they wanted to.

While they were walking professor McGonagall asked Amelia if she wanted to see Susan and she also asked if Jacob and Isabel wanted to see Daphne and Astoria. Both Amelia as Isabel said yes while Jacob didn't say anything and was just nodding.

Right before entering the hospital wing they saw Daphne and Tracey Davis walking towards the hospital wing with Astoriz right behind them. What the adults didn't know is that there were followed by two girls both Ravenclaws but the Ravenclaws don't know the other was also following the group( **A/N can anyone guess?** )and a few paintings were also following them.

 **6** **th** **September, Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

Daphne, Astoria and Tracy Davis opened the door and see that the hospital wing is empty but madam Pomfrey quickly exited her office when she heard the door open. She sees the girls and asks "Misses Greengrass and Miss Davis what can I do for you today?"

Daphne in her ice queen voice and persona asked "is Harry Potter here or does he still need to come by? I heard that you requested Harry Potter to come here this evening to give him a clean bill of health."

Madam Pomfrey looked and thought 'how did she? Did Miss Granger Miss Weasley, Mr. Longbottom or Har- Mr. Potter himself tell her?'

Madam Pomfrey decided to say "why do you want to see Mr. Potter Miss Greengrass and why is your younger sister and Miss Davis there?"

Daphne answered the questions with "I need to talk Ha- Potter."

Daphne thought to herself 'it is Potter, not Harry. It is Potter, Potter, Potter. Even though he saved me, but that was only because Susan was with me right? Weasley made sure that Har- Potter hate Slytherins. But what if it wasn't because Susan was with her and he doesn't hate Slytherins. NO DAPHNE do think like that or you get your hope's up for nothing and what about Astoria the way she pestered me and Tracy when she visits it sure likes they also fancied if not love Harry. No, not also I don't LIKE Harry. No Daphne, Potter even if he ... No, Daphne, no is he just annoying and stupid golden boy Potter with his raven hair and...' Daphne felt halfway through her thought her cheek burning up and quickly closed her eyes and turned around. Was she blushing?

Daphne shook her head clearing her thoughts and turned back, opening her eyes and hoping the small blush wasn't visible. 'Why was she blushing? Why did her guard slip when she thought about Harry it never happened before for any boy and not even the last few days when she thought about Harry. Not again it is Potter, Potter.'

Daphne said, "I didn't have a chance to talk with Potter yet and it is important."

Behind Daphne, Astoria and Tracy stood professor McGonagall, Jacob, and Isabel in the door opening of the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall, Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel heard the whole conversation. Professor McGonagall, Amelia, and Isabel noticed the blush on Daphne's cheek when she was shaking her head because she was almost completely turned around to hide her face from madam Pomfrey with her eyes closed gathering her thoughts. Daphne turned around then opened her eyes and looked at madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey saw Daphne cheek and saw the blush. She decided to spare Miss Greengrass the embarrassment certainly when she saw her parents, Amelia, and Minerva standing in the door opening of her hospital wing. Also, there were a couple of girls that she thought to have the knowledge to become mediwitches and the older Miss Greengrass was certainly one of them if she loses most of her cold demeanor, what was called the ice-queen persona right?

She greeted Minerva, Amelia, Jacob and Isabel and when Daphne and Astoria heard there parents name they quickly turned around while Astoria ran to her mother and father Daphne turned around while her cheek became hotter and redder but that was from embarrassment.

Madam Pomfrey invited everybody in her office while she said "okay Miss Greengrass. You, your sister and Miss Davis can accompany your parents, madam Bones and professor McGonagall while we have a drink and wait for Mr. Potter to come here."

Professor McGonagall called a house-elf from Hogwarts and told the elf to "please find Miss Bones and tell her to come madam Pomfrey's office right away." When the elf popped away she followed the group into madam Pomfrey's office. 5 minutes later there was a knock on the door and Madam Pomfrey says "enter."

Susan enters and said "madam Pomfrey I was told t... Aunty, what are you doing here ?"

Amelia stood up and walked to Susan and hugged her and said: "well Suzy, I wanted to know how you were coping after the attack and I need to inform Harry and Hagrid."

Susan smiled and said, "so Hagrid's is getting the retrial?"

Amelia smiled and nodded. Susan hugged her aunt and almost shouted "Harry would be so happy and thankful. Do you think Hagrid will getting his wand privileges back."

Amelia said, "I think so otherwise I wouldn't ask for a retrial and gathered support for it."

Susan took a seat and got something to drink. Half an hour later everybody heard the hospital wing door open and a few voices and before Madam Pomfrey stood up and open the door to look who it was everybody heard HARRY JAMES POTTER STOP RIGHT THERE." A few seconds later another voice shouted: "YOU CAN'T LEAVE HARRY NOT BEFORE ..." And Madam Pomfrey opened the door and everybody heard the second voice saying "Madam Pomfrey examined you. You know how Oliver is, he wants to win just like the rest of the team including you and you need to be in good health to catch the snitch for us. Also, we want you in good health not only for Quidditch."

Professor McGonagall recognized both voices immediately because it was two of her lionesses Hermione Granger and Katie Bell. She looked out and saw a almost laughing out loud rolling on the ground Neville Longbottom but still looked nervous at Harry hoping he didn't mind him laughing but couldn't help himself it seems, a looking very bored Ron Weasley looking he wants to leave as soon as possible with or without Harry, Ginny Weasley looking still a little bit nervous around Harry, Katie Bell looking at Harry with a little glare and with a confident look knowing she was right about Oliver Wood and a glaring Hermione Granger making sure Harry didn't get out of the hospital wing before madam Pomfrey examined him like madam Pomfrey wants to.

If Harry wasn't moving professor McGonagall would have been sure that Harry was stunned but Harry was moving to try to avoid Hermione's and Katie's eyes looking at him at himself glaring a Neville that was almost laughing out loud but still a little bit nervous from Harry's glare but Harry's glare almost screamed for help.

Everybody left madam Pomfrey's office after madam Pomfrey asked Harry to take a seat on a bed. The first to speak was Amelia "Harry it's go..."

At that moment the hospital wing swung open and revealing...

 **A/n I am sorry for the late update. My PC is very slow. I am doing this in my tablet but I don't like writing on it more than necessary. I will not abandon this story but until I get a new PC I will not upload new chapters (including fixing existing chapters) or post new stories.**

 **Let me know what you think of the story if you like it or dislike and how do you find the story progressing. To slow or to much detail or... just let me know. I appreciate positive feedback or ideas for the story.**

 **I understand if this chapter is my worst one in a while but I really dislike writing on my tablet but also wanted everybody knows I did not abandon this story.**

 **Unfortunately, my idea to post a new story will be pushed back a bit until I get a new PC.**


	19. Out of the hospital wing and Buckbeak th

**Chapter 19 Finally out of the hospital wing and Buckbeak, the friend**

 **6** **th** **September 1993, Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

Everybody left madam Pomfrey's office after madam Pomfrey asked Harry to take a seat on his bed. The first to speak was Amelia "Harry it s go..."

At that moment the hospital wing swung open and revealing Hagrid with a big smile. Hagrid saw Harry sitting in his bed and immediately walked towards Harry. "Harry, how are yeh doin'?"

Harry smiled seeing his first friend and said: "I'm fine Hagrid."

Harry saw the look from Hermione, Ginny, Katie and madam Pomfrey around his bed and added quickly "a little tired and some muscles hurt but nothing else. The wounds don't hurt anymore and are already closed so I am fine."

Hagrid smiled and gave Harry a pat on his back, almost pushing Harry out of his bed. Hagrid didn't notice the pained expression when Hagrid gave him the pat. Hermione, Ginny, Katie, and Madam Pomfrey, however, saw the expression but didn't want to make Hagrid feel bad and said nothing.

Hagrid said "I need to go, Harry, need to care of the creatures. Can I talk ter yeh after the yer nex' care o' magical creatures class? I think Buckbeak wants ter apologize ter yeh."

Harry smiled and said "sure Hagrid that would be no problem. See you soon."

Hagrid smiled and quickly leaves the hospital wing. Susan walked towards Harry's bed a stood next to Katie. Daphne, Astoria, and Tracy stood behind Jacob and Isabel. Daphne wanted to talk to Harry but not with some many people around them.

Madam Pomfrey cast diagnostic spells and after a few minutes madam Pomfrey said: "okay Mr. Potter you are better than this morning so you are free to go."

Madam Pomfrey turns around to face Hermione, Ginny, Susan, and Katie. Madam Pomfrey whisper so only the girls can hear that if Harry looks sick or not feeling well to bring him here. The girls smile and gave a short nod that only Neville, Amelia and Professor McGonagall see.

Amelia decided to talk to Harry now. Amelia said, "Harry I wanted to let you know that Hagrid will get a retrial on the 18th September."

Harry smiled and said "thank you madam Bones. I really appreciated it."

Everybody in the hospital wing sees that Harry is very happy with the retrial for Hagrid. Again the hospital wing swung doors open. Dumbledore stood in the open doorway and said "Madam Bones, Lord Greengrass and Lady Greengrass I heard you were in the castle. If you please follow me to my office we could get a drink and we can talk about why you are in the castle."

Dumbledore wanted to turn around when Jacob said: "with all due respect professor Dumbledore, but my wife and I are here to talk with Mr. Potter about house business."

Dumbledore smile faded but replied, "be that as it may I still ask to first talk in my office before we bother Mr. Potter with the important house business of the ancient and noble House of Greengrass."

Jacob, Isabel, and Amelia knew that professor Dumbledore could legally demand them to leave Hogwarts, so they reluctantly followed Dumbledore to his office and leaving Harry, Hermione, Susan, Ginny, Neville, Ron, Daphne, Astoria, Tracy, Madam Pomfrey, and Professor McGonagall behind in the hospital wing.

Madam Pomfrey gave Harry a dreamless sleep potion so Harry could sleep without a problem. Madam Pomfrey hoped that a good night sleep will recover Harry's magical core.

Madam Pomfrey said "Mr. Potter let me give you a dreamless sleep potion. With the potion, you can have a good rest this night."

Harry said, "I don't need it madam Pomfrey I am feeling fine."

Madam Pomfrey said, "you take it before you go to sleep or you stay another night here Mr. Potter."

Madam Pomfrey knew that Harry didn't want to stay in the hospital wing longer than necessary. Harry reluctantly grabbed the vial with the potion and put it his pocket from his school robe.

Madam Pomfrey said, "Miss Granger, Miss Bell, and Miss Weasley make sure he drinks it before he goes to bed."

Hermione, Katie and Ginny answered in unison "yes madam Pomfrey."

Harry heard that and groaned knowing he probably couldn't go to bed before drinking the potion. Harry was doubting if staying in the hospital was the smarter choice but 'eventually' decided that he want to sleep in his own bed and dorm.

Madam Pomfrey turned back to Harry and said: "then Mr. Potter you are free to go and I don't want to see you here for an injury before Christmas."

Harry gave a small smile and said: "believe me madam Pomfrey I also hope this my only injury this year but I do want to keep my personal bed with your excellent care."

Madam Pomfrey turned towards professor McGonagall with a scowl which quickly turned into a small smile when professor McGonagall avoided looking at madam Pomfrey from embarrassment. Professor McGonagall still felt some guilt that Harry got hurt the first year even when he warned her about someone trying to get the stone and just a few months ago with the chamber. It always looked like Harry knew things the professor didn't. Again professor McGonagall vowed to do better so if Harry suspected something he would tell her because he trusted her and she would help him. However, Professor McGonagall knew it would take time before Harry would trust and do that again.

When she finally looked up when she didn't felt madam Pomfrey's eyes burn in her anymore she saw that she was alone but the door to madam Pomfrey's office was open almost like an invite so she stepped inside and closed the door behind her before taking a seat and the tea that waited for her.

 **6** **th** **September 1993, outside Hospital wing, Hogwarts**

Daphne, Astoria, and Tracy walked past everybody and walked towards the grand staircase to return to their common room. Astoria wanted to stay but Daphne said before the school year to follow her lead when they were together. Daphne really wanted to talk but even without her parents, there were too many people especially the Weasel, Ron. Daphne didn't have a problem with Ginny at least she didn't glare at her as Ron did, but she did glare though it just was not the same as the Weasel.

After that Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Katie, and Harry said goodbye to Susan before heading towards the common room. Ron said nothing but only gave a low groan when they were saying goodbye which meant they were later in the common room even though it may only take a minute.

Nothing was said between Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny, Katie, and Hermione on the way back. Harry was thinking about the new classes he missed and remembered he needed to do some homework. Harry was also thinking about when he should go to the chamber of secrets and when to visit Dobby.

Hermione was thinking classes she had and already planning a schedule to pass the exams at Christmas and end of the year.

Ginny was also thinking about her classes but decided which books she needed to reread from the first year because she didn't remember most of her classes after February last school year. Ginny was hoping she could practice Quidditch this year, hoping in a few years she could play in the Gryffindor house team.

Katie thought about her classes in which a few she needed help. She forgot the lessons she had Friday afternoon she heard during lunch that Harry was in the hospital wing very wounded. She just couldn't focus on her classes. Katie also thought about Quidditch practice she had learned some new moves with Angelina and Alicia a few days ago.

Neville was thinking about what he forgot and suddenly it came to him, with Harry in the hospital wing and reading for some classes he forgot to do the actual homework and suppressed a groan.

Ron was thinking about food and how to get some, Quidditch, Chudley Cannons and how long he could still skiff of his homework before he needed to do it and groaned a bit when he needed to do homework before tomorrow and hadn't started yet.

All the girls and Neville were hoping Harry wouldn't end in the hospital wing soon, but somehow they felt except Ron Harry will not be so lucky. Ron was looking around in wonder thinking how to do as little work on his homework as possible hoping Hermione would do most of it.

 **6** **th** **September 1993, Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts**

When they opened the portrait and walk inside Harry was welcomed by Fred and George like he was her for the first time before they got slapped on there back and called prats by Angelina and Alicia.

Harry wanted to go upstairs but before he could disappear, Hermione, grabbed him and forced him to sit. First, she told him about the homework he needed to do before the next classes and gave him a few parchments were she already wrote some lines to help Harry. Everyone but Snape gave him an extension. Snape took points away from Gryffindor and gave him a zero but that was expected. Harry still needed to hand that in the next lesson including the new homework.

After almost three hours completing almost everything for the next day Harry was exhausted just like Ron who waited just long enough before beginning with his homework and Neville who just forgot what the homework was.

They wanted to head upstairs when Hermione who wasn't tired at all grabbed Harry again and pushed him back to the chair and grabbed the vail out of Harry's robe. Hermione put the vial on the table in front of him and said: "drink it."

Harry tried to look for help but saw Hermione's, Katie's and Ginny's determined faces and knew that arguing was useless. When he drank it Hermione falling in her seat next to Ginny with a sigh. Ginny was reading the charms textbook for first years while the third years were working on their homework. Katie was done and went upstairs after Harry drank it.

When Ginny saw that she thought 'Hermione is probably just working ahead or she still needed to do something because of all the electives, normally she would be done before everybody else started.'

Harry was already becoming sleepy and almost stumbled but Neville and Ron helped him upstairs and into bed.

 **6** **th** **September 1993, Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts**

Meanwhile, in Dumbledore's office professor Dumbledore said behind his desk. Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel said in the chair across from professor Dumbledore after declining a lemon drop. A house-elf brought them tea but before they could grab it another house-elf popped. "No" was all that the house-elf said before popping away with the teapot and brought another teapot one a second later.

Dumbledore looked at bit surprised but didn't let it show just like Amelia and Jacob. Isabel, however, was looking in astonishment. Everyone but Dumbledore was wondering why the second house-elf brought another teapot. Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel got the feeling they know the second elf but they didn't know from where.

Nobody knew what to say finally Dumbledore said: "well that was interesting."

Fawkes sang a disappointed tune and flamed out. Dumbledore continued with "please take some tea and then we can talk."

After everybody took a cup of tea Amelia started "professor Dumbledore I am not here as director of the DMLE but as a concerned parent. Susan was lucky Ha- Mr. Potter saved here or she could have been seriously hurt if not worse. I am here as madam Bones, regent of the most ancient and most noble house of Bones."

Professor Dumbledore nodded and looked at Jacob and Isabel.

Jacob said "my wife and me are also here as a concerned parent. Daphne was also lucky and we wanted to know how Daphne was coping with the attack were Mr. Potter got hurt. Daphne is after all the primary heiress for the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass."

Isabel continued after her husband "the girls are only 13. We wanted to be here if they needed to talk to a parent or anything else. However, both Daphne and Susan are the primary heiress of their house. Because the (primary) heir of house Potter saved our girls, we as members of the sacred twenty-eight or I rather say twenty-nine because the Potters have the right to be in it."

Jacob interrupted his wife who was losing track of what she wanted to say. Isabel was always mad when the sacred twenty-eight came up, Lily was after all one of her best friends.

"What my wife wanted to say is Mr. Potter saved the lives without causing the threat, without looking out for own harm and to what we heard without expected something in return. In fact, my daughter and Madam Bones niece owns a debt and House Greengrass always pays their debt and I guess House Bones also does, but because Mr. Potter saved the primary heiresses not only our house but also the heiresses themselves own Mr. Potter a debt. That was what we wanted to talk about."

Dumbledore knew the traditions well, he was a great upholder for keeping the tradition. Fortunately, the wizengamot was almost unanimous about keeping the tradition.

Dumbledore said "I know the traditions very well also what needs to be done. However, Harry will not collect any time soon I assure you and because of that, I don't see the reason you need to speak to Harry. Also as his magical guardian, I will tell him when I think the time is right."

Jacob had noticed Harry didn't have his heir ring on his hand. 'Normally you will get it when you were older but because he is the last of House Potter. If his parents were still alive they choose if he would wear it before he becomes of age but unfortunately his parents are gone' Jacob thought.

Jacob asked Dumbledore "Professor Dumbledore why doesn't Mr. Potter wear his heir ring. I know he is underage but as the last of House Potter and certainly because House Potter is a most ancient and most noble house Mr. Potter is almost required to wear his ring. Mr. Potter should be called Heir Potter unless in a class setting."

Dumbledore looked to Jacob and said "as his magical guardian I deem that Harry is too young and immature at the moment. Harry shouldn't be burdened with his House and therefore advised Harry to not wear his heir ring. Harry first need to learn magic before he can accept his place in our society and I told the staff to not bring up his House as that would lead to pain because he never knew his parents and grandparents."

Dumbledore took a sip from his tea before he continued "I told Harry enough about his House and ancestry but Harry doesn't want to talk about it just like he doesn't like people talk to him or befriend him because he is the-boy-who-lived. Harry want friends for him, not his fame or the (political) power of his house."

Amelia thought 'so Harry knows about his house but doesn't want to talk about it. I can understand that Susie was the same a couple of years back when I wanted to talk about it. I would make talking to Susie a bit more difficult this Christmas but she needs to know."

While Amelia was thinking that Jacob and Isabel were looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation before Jacob gave reluctantly a very small nod. Isabel gave a smile she knew she won this battle.

Amelia, Jacob, and Isabel weren't sure if Dumbledore took the right way but Dumbledore is Harry's guardian while he is at school and therefore has the right especially if Harry agreed. Dumbledore said Harry did so Amelia, Jacob and Isabel decided it was better if they left.

Jacob and Isabel were offered to use the headmasters floo. Amelia said, "Professor Dumbledore have you already informed Hagrid of his retrial on the 18th?"

Dumbledore said "unfortunately not I was very busy and it just slips my mind. I assume you want to tell him?"

Amelia said, "I think that would be best because I need to see the hippogriff that hurt H- Mr. Potter, anyway."

Dumbledore gave Amelia a fake smile. 'Amelia was doing too much to gain Harry's trust, that wasn't good. Harry needs to trust me and only me, it is for the greater good after all' Dumbledore thought.

Dumbledore continued the thought with 'I need to keep a close eye on Harry especially when girls get involved and he started to notices them. The wrong choice isn't good for the greater good.'

Amelia stood up while Dumbledore was thinking. Amelia waited for Dumbledore to say something. A few minutes past but nothing was said. Amelia finally said "now if you will excuse me I will go to Mr. Hagrid and after that, I will head home. I will ask professor McGonagall to use her floo so I don't have to bother you. Good day headmaster."

Dumbledore replied, "and a good day to you madam Bones."

Dumbledore didn't think it was a good idea to antagonize Amelia at this moment. 'Freeing Hagrid could work for the greater good and if not, Hagrid trust me completely so the chance it would be bad for the greater good is small' Dumbledore thought when Amelia closed the door.

 **6** **th** **September 1993, Hogwarts Castle**

Amelia walked until she reached the great hall, it was already after curfew. She didn't see anyone. She walked through the door and looked for the trail that would lead to Hagrid's cabin and the Forbidden Forest.

Normally there still would be light but the Dementors on Hogwarts border made it look it was night already. She found the trail and was saw the cabin with the lights on. When she neared the cabin she saw a hippogriff in the pumpkin garden. Amelia knocked on the door and heard a dog barking on the inside. Amelia heard a loud voice saying "shut it, Fang."

The door opened and in front of her was Hagrid the groundkeeper of Hogwarts, half-giant. Hagrid said "madam Bones wha' can I do fer yeh? Weren't yeh here just fer Harry? Yeh were in the hospital wing ter see 'im righ'?"

Amelia first said "Hello Mr. Hagrid" before she would answer the questions.

Hagrid immediately interrupted her " 's just Hagrid Madam Bones."

Amelia smiled and said "okay then Hagrid. I am here to tell you that you have a court date before the wizengamot on 18th September. The time is not known yet but that will be decided in the next couple of days, but I will make sure that you will get the right time."

Hagrid started sobbing "I didn' think Malfoy was tha' fast. Even tha' I need ter appear fer the wizeng'mot beca'se o' Bucky. Bucky didn' want ter do it is just how he is and let me assure yeh tha' he isn't dangerous Madam Bones."

Amelia put her hand up making Hagrid stop talking. "Hagrid I am not here because of the hippogriff but I want to see Buckbeak if that is possible, but before doing that I will explain why you need to appear for the full wizengamot."

"Please come in madam Bones. Care fer some tea?"

Madam Bones walked and even though it was small it seems very homely and cozy. She took a seat and said, "tea would be wonderful thank you."

Hagrid asked, "an' some rock cake?"

Amelia saw the rock cake. I looked just like that, rocks and she politely declined the rock cake. She got her tea and took a sip. It tasted wonderful she never tasted tea like that before. After Amelia took another sip she got ready for the explanation.

Amelia said "Hagrid I heard this summer that last school year the chamber of secrets was reopened. Later I heard that you were sent to Azkaban without a trial. I know that you got a trail almost 50 years ago and was convicted but because you were underaged only your wand privilege was taken from you. Dumbledore offered you this job if I am correct?"

Hagrid nodded but didn't say anything.

"However this time the attacks did not stop and someone has evidence that will prove your innocence. I managed to get you a retrial to give you your wands privilege back and of course compensation for the injustice that has been done to you. I must say that if you get convicted then there is a chance that you will still go to Azkaban but that chance is small because you already were convicted for the crimes and there is no evidence that you had anything to do with the chamber of secrets being reopened this year" Amelia said.

Amelia took a big breath before continuing. "Hagrid I have gathered support and with the gathered support we got enough votes to give you a retrial like I already said. I believe with the evidence I collected and support from members we can prove your innocence. I think we got a very good case with evidence that will show that your creature wasn't the creature that attacked and killed the muggleborn witch Myrtle Warren. The case notices mentioned that the creature you had was an acromantula named Aragog right?"

Amelia remembered the name Aragog from Harry's memories. Hagrid clearly said Aragog is not the monster.

Hagrid said, "tha' is righ'."

Amelia needed to ask it "Hagrid and you are sure Aragog didn't attack any students or even killed students?"

Hagrid said, "I am sure tha' Aragog didn' attack students or any staff fer tha matter and certainly didn' kill any student or staff."

Amelia smiled and said, "okay Hagrid just needed to be sure."

Hagrid gave a smile. Amelia grabbed a few documents out of her robe and put them on the table.

Amelia said "Hagrid here are few documents that I think you would need. This first one is about how a trail or in your case and a retrial will develop. The next one is how to act inside a courtroom for the full wizengamot mostly for muggleborns or muggle raised but I think you will benefit from it. The last document contains a list of law wizards that may want to take your case."

Hagrid grabbed the documents but said "I don' have money ter afford a law wizard. I don' have much money most I need I get from Hogwarts. I get paid some money as gamekeeper an' now as a professor but tha' would be nowhere near enough."

Amelia understands Hagrid's position. However, there was one person that will represent him if I drop Harry's name. She was the law witch for the old alliance, but she is also a mediwitch. She got her law witch license during the rise of You-Know-Who she was already a meditich when she got her law witch license. Her husband Ted Tonks was in America for the next few weeks to learn how and help Americans law wizards do their job within the muggle world.

Amelia gave Hagrid a smile and said "Hagrid if you want I can look for a law wizard or witch. I got already someone in mind that would probably want to take your case."

Hagrid wanted to protest again, but Amelia put up her hand and said "the money is no problem at the moment. That can be taken care of at a later date. Of course, you can defend yourself Hagrid but that would not be wise."

Hagrid replied, "but I am innocent yer said so yerself Madam Bones."

Amelia sighed and thought 'why is he making a problem about this?'

"Hagrid believes me I do, but we need to convince other members that you didn't do it. If possible I would represent you but after consideration, I have more power if I sit in the wizengamot as director of the DMLE and regent of house Bones. I got an extra vote during trails like this."

"Hagrid how about this, I got a meeting the night for your trail why don't you come and I invite a law witch that would happily take your case. You can talk to her and decide after. How do you think about that?"

Hagrid thought about it for a few minutes. Hagrid saw Amelia waiting but getting impatient.

Hagrid said "okay madam Bones if yeh think tha' is a good idea I agree. I need someway ter get ter yer house madam Bones. I can' apparate an' the most fireplaces are too small. Madam Rosmerta from the Three Broomsticks an' Tom from the Leaky Cauldron in London has expanded the fireplaces tha' are connected ter the floo so I can floo in or out but houses don' have tha', which is underst'ndable."

Hagrid sighed "even if yer had madam Bones. With the dementors at the border, I can' reach Hogsmeade if I wanted ter. While normally I go at least three times a week on me own ter enjoy a butterbeer or firewhiskey."

Amelia said "no problem Hagrid, I provide your travel to and from here. I will owl you but don't tell anyone but professor McGonagall of madam Pomfrey. If we surprise headmaster Dumbledore that means we surprise the darker families that we can use in our advance to make sure you are innocent."

"Are you sure madam Bones? Headmaster Dumbledore, the good man helped me all those years ago I don' want ter betray 'im" Hagrid said narrowing his eyes a bit.

Madam Bones noticed the facial expression of anger and distrust. Amelia didn't let it show but how Hagrid looked was almost very scary. Amelia said, "yes I am sure Hagrid and you don't betray professor Dumbledore trust me."

Hagrid still looked angry with distrust at Amelia. Amelia decided to say the name that Hagrid also trust.

"Hagrid I talked with Harry yesterday and today, he heard that you will get a retrial. I don't know how but I am sure that he would want you to be cleared. A law wizard and the surprise could help us. Harry trust me, can you do to?"

Hagrid gave a smile and said what Amelia suspected "if Harry trust yeh so do I."

Amelia smiled. Amelia said "that is great Hagrid. Now about Buckbeak, is that the hippogriff that is outside?"

Hagrid said "yes. I wanted ter put 'im back with the other hippogriffs but he refused. I think he first wan' ter see tha' Harry is okay before he will return to his herd."

Amelia smiled while thinking 'it seems most people and creatures like Harry.'

Amelia said, "is he calm?"

Hagrid smiled "yes if yeh treat him like yeh suppose ter treat hippogriffs."

Amelia tried to remember how to treat them and she remembered. Amelia wanted to know if Hagrid learned his students the right things and said: "I think I forgot can you help me?"

Hagrid smiled "of course tha' is no problem."

They walked outside and went towards Buckbeak. Hagrid said, "Madam Bones I guess yeh know tha' hippogriffs are very proud an' immensely dangerous if yeh don' handle them correctly."

Amelia nodded and Hagrid grabbed Buckbeak's leash and patted him.

"Madam Bones when ye approach a hippogriff yeh need show proper etiquette. Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Yeh walks towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. When yeh bow yeh must maintain eye contact without a single blink. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow back well yeh need to retreat while maintaining eye contact."

Amelia did what Hagrid said because it was what she learned many years ago. Buckbeak almost immediately bows back and Amelia walks towards him and pats him. After that Hagrid throws a ferret in the air and Buckbeak grabs the ferret to eat it.

Amelia turned to Hagrid and said "it seems that you are right Buckbeak is like a hippogriff should be. He also seems very friendly."

Amelia almost jumped in the air when Buckbeak pushes his head against her shoulder wanting another pat for her. Amelia complied and said "I need to go. It is getting late. Hagrid I will send you an owl with the information about your trails time and the time for the meeting in Bones Manor including the way to travel there."

Hagrid said "thank yeh madam Bones. I will see yeh the 17th September than at Bones Manor."

Amelia said "goodbye Hagrid."

What both of them didn't saw was a large black dog sitting at the edge of the forbidden forest what intently what happened while giving a little whine while looking at Amelia. Because it was now dark outside the black dog was almost invisible because it was cloudy so no light from the moon.

When Amelia was out of sight, the black dog turned the other way and walked towards the Whomping Willow using the dark as cover.

Amelia walks back to the castle to use the floo. When she walks in she sees professor McGonagall just leaving the great hall.

Amelia said "professor McGonagall can I use your office's floo to go home?"

Professor McGonagall says "of course it is on my patrolling route anyway."

On the way back professor McGonagall asked how the talk with Hagrid went. Amelia told professor McGonagall a summary of the talk just when she was done they reached her office. Amelia immediately flooed home after saying goodbye and professor McGonagall controlled patrolling.

 **7** **th** **September 1993, the edge of the forbidden forest right after fourth period**

Harry was talking with Hermione, Ron, and Neville while following Hagrid. Hagrid kept Buckbeak out of sight when the class approached. This morning Professor McGonagall asked Hagrid if he has something less dangerous for the third and fourth-year students? While Hagrid learned the fifth years about hippogriffs he would be extra careful.

Hagrid reluctantly said he didn't prepare something else but he could before the second period when he would teach the fifth years and postpone the hippogriff lesson for later in the year.

Ron said "couldn't we do this later it is lunchtime. We do need to eat."

Hermione rolls her eyes. Neville thinks 'why does he want to eat now. This is important for Harry, Hagrid, and Buckbeak.'

Harry replies and said, "Ron if you want to get lunch you can go, you don't need to be here if you don't want to."

Ron looks happily and said "okay" and walks away without saying to get lunch in the great hall.

Hermione again rolls her eyes before saying "come on Hagrid have probably already retrieved Buckbeak and I don't want to be late for the next class."

Harry nods to Hermione and Hermione walks towards Hagrid's cabin followed by Harry and Neville.

Neville said, "but Hermione we got Herbology after this that is close from Hagrid's cabin even if we lunch in the great hall."

Harry said, "Hermione, Neville is right."

Hermione turns around and says "I want to go to the library before going to Herbology."

Harry says "if you want to go to the library, you can go you don't have to be here if you don't want to."

Hermione thinks for not more than a second before continue walking towards Hagrid's cabin.

Harry follows Hermione with Neville right behind Harry with a smile on his face thinking 'like Hermione would leave Harry go alone while she knows it is important to Harry in some way. Not to mention important for Hagrid and Buckbeak.'

They reached Hagrid's Cabin and already see Hagrid patting Buckbeak. Buckbeak looks past Hagrid and walks quickly past him. Buckbeak stands about 60 foot away from Harry, Hermione, and Neville.

Hermione didn't expect this and took a few steps back. Harry took a few steps forward. When Harry and Buckbeak look in each other eyes. Before Harry gets a chance to bow Buckbeak bows and walks towards Harry.

Harry is stunned. Hagrid said that the hippogriffs are proudful and that you should bow but now Buckbeak did it before Harry. Hagrid also looks stunned. Buckbeak is only a few feet away and is coming closer. Only a few seconds later Buckbeak pushes his head against Harry's head and mindlessly Harry starts to pat Buckbeak over his head and beak.

Hagrid looks a bit lost and walks towards Harry and Buckbeak. Neville has a smile on his face while Hermione is looking almost in awe.

Hermione said when Hagrid approach "Hagrid didn't you say that hippogriffs are proudful" and Hagrid nod.

Hermione continues "I read that they never bow before a human bow, but Harry didn't bow yet."

Hagrid said, "well Hermione if have never seen it before, until now."

Harry gave a sly smile and Hermione gave him slap saying "prat."

Buckbeak sees this and gave Hermione an angry screech. Hermione looks in fear at the hippogriff. Harry pats Buckbeak and said "easy their boy she didn't mean it, she didn't hurt me… much. She doesn't mean to hurt me, really."

It looks like Buckbeak understand Harry and Buckbeak thought 'I liked this human almost just as much as the large human.' Buckbeak gave a screech that looks like he is sorry.

Harry suddenly hears a know hoot and sees Hedwig fly down towards him. She lands on Harry's shoulder before bumping her head against Harry. Harry is now patting a hippogriff and his owl at the same time.

Hedwig hoots something at Buckbeak. Buckbeak screeches something back and steps away from Harry and lock eyes with Hermione. Hagrid says "Hermione bow."

Hermione quickly does what Hagrid says while keeping her eyes looking at Buckbeak. After what felt like an entirety Buckbeak bows. Hermione slowly approaches to pat Buckbeak and Buckbeak push his head in her hand for a pat.

After keep saying to Neville to also try to pat him for about 15 minutes Neville reluctantly agrees to do it. Buckbeak bows around the same time as Hermione needed. Neville pats him. Buckbeak quickly goes back to Harry after Hermione and Neville pat him. They both think 'it seems that Buckbeak like Harry a lot."

Hagrid gives 25 points to Gryffindor. Harry get 15 points for bravery facing the creature that hurt you badly. Both Neville a Hermione get 5 points for learning about hippogriff in their free time.

Half an hour after arriving they left. Buckbeak bends her head once more for a pat and Harry, Hermione and Neville agree to give Buckbeak a pat.

They reached the great hall with Hedwig still on Harry's shoulder they took a seat halfway of the table. They see Ron but Hermione dragged Harry away with Neville following and decided to sit with Ginny who is happily talking with a few from her year. When Harry sees that he got a big smile, it seems that after last year everything went right for her now.

Ron was eating like his life depend on it. Harry, Hermione, and Neville first wanted to sit with him, but Hermione had dragged Harry away with Neville following them. Ron was eating like a pig again but. Hermione was looking with disgust in her eyes at him. It was probably that this morning Ron again accused Hermione that Crookshanks ate Scabbers wasn't it that he found Scabbers a few minutes later on the table in the common room and didn't apologize to Hermione. That including with his eating habits seems to be too much for Hermione right now.

Harry, Hermione, and Neville took a seat. Harry grabbed some for himself and grabbed some water for Hedwig. Unfortunately, there weren't bacon strips for Hedwig. Harry took a few sausages and cut a sausage in pieces and feed them to Hedwig. Hedwig tastes them she hoots.

Harry says "sorry Hedwig they didn't have bacon right now. I know you like that very much but the sausage isn't bad right?"

Hedwig hoot again. Harry sighed and just said, "I know girl." Harry suddenly feel something in his lap and sees a bag of owl treats with bacon flavor. It is a new bag the one he has is already open. He grabs the bag and open it and gave her a few treats.

After Hedwig eat a handful of treats she nibs his ear, bumps her head against his, Harry gave her a scratch and Hedwig nibs his finger before taking off back to the owlery.

Harry puts the owl treats next to him on the table when Hermione said 'where did you get those from Harry?"

Harry said "I don't know but I just suddenly got it. I didn't trust it but the bag was closed so no problem I thought."

Harry thought about the same and suddenly he knew 'I must have been Dobby just like with my clothes this morning and yesterday morning.'

Harry really need to thank Dobby he thought. Neville asked Ginny "Ginny how are you doing today?"

Ginny smiled and said, "I am doing good although we just had double potions."

Harry gave a groan and said, "how bad was it?"

Ginny said, "not so bad, we only lost 20 points today."

Neville said "only 20, good job."

Hermione was glaring at all three of them. Professor Snape is still a teacher that needed to be respected. Harry saw that and said, "Hermione how do you find the classes this year?"

Hermione's glare transformed into a smile and started talking about all the new interesting subjects. Harry was trying to listen but was distracted.

After Harry was done with eating he stood up and said that he needed to go to the Gryffindor tower to get his books for the rest of the day. When he left the great hall with Neville who also needed to get his books he felt many pair of eyes on him and Neville from every table even Slytherin.

On the way to the tower, Neville was talking about herbology. Harry listened but was thinking about trying to really start running in the morning or evening. The morning was better but the last few days he wasn't able to really start. He was in the hospital wing and this morning he woke up when breakfast already started because of the dreamless sleep potion though.

Harry decided to do it immediately after dinner and then tomorrow morning if he woke up early again, he almost always does mostly from nightmares though. But when he is with his relatives he never woke up after 6.

When they had their books they returned just in time to see Hermione and Ron waiting for them but Hermione clearly wanted to ignore Ron. While Ron was holding Scabbers and giving him scraps. Ron said when Harry and Neville came close "I am not going to let you get eat by that monster Crookshanks."

Ron noticed Harry and Neville "come on let's go."

Harry gave Ron a bag and noticed that it was his bag with his books. Ron looks confused and said, "why did you got my bag and brought the books?"

"Because you need them with the following classes!" Harry replied.

Ron said "Nah that wasn't needed Herbology is practical and we got a free period before muggle studies. If we needed a book for Herbology I will just use the book my partner brought. So Harry partners?"

Harry didn't want to work with Ron and said: "no sorry Ron I am partnering up with Neville."

"Great than Hermione can with Nev-…." Ron looks angry.

"WHAT YOU ARE GOING WITH LONGBOTTOM? Well, Hermione, I think we can partner up then." Ron said somewhat more happily knowing that Hermione will do most of the work.

Hermione said in a bitter tone "I ask Fay to partner up yesterday."

Ron looks confused and angrily walks away. Hermione didn't ask but she thought that Fay would probably work with her. Fay was the girl she best gets along within her dorm. Right at that moment Lavender, Parvati, and Fay walk out of the great hall laughing.

"Hey, Fay do you want to be my partner in herbology?" Hermione almost hesitantly asked.

Fay looked surprised she wasn't good in herbology and Hermione was one of the best. Because she wasn't good nobody wanted to pair up with her in herbology. Fay was planning if she didn't improve to ask Hermione to help her or even pair up with her. She didn't know that someone was better than Hermione even just. ( **A/N she doesn't know about Neville not really friends ... yet** )

Fay happily said, "yes Hermione I would love to."

The group walks towards herbology greenhouses.

 **Let's end here. I hope you like it. I hope you already read my second story if not please check it out.**

 **Next chapter will contain Harry hears his dead from students that follow divination and the meeting. If the words allow it then we got a part of Hermione's birthday.**


	20. Happy Birthday and Half-Breed hater

_***Flashback***_

" _spell, curse, charm, etc cast"_

 **Chapter 20 Happy Birthday and Half-Breed hater Umbridge**

 **14** **th** **September 1993, office of the director DMLE, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia just sends out the owl with the portkey for Hagrid as was now working on the new department she created and was looking through Arthur's approved Aurors. She was doubting about a few of them and Arthur said they needed training the last time that she saw him, but she said she also needed to approve them.

The most she already agreed and started training alongside the first years Aurors one week ago. Arthur was already working with the second year Aurors as his wandwork was good enough for a second year Auror trainee in her last month but for the third year his wandwork and fighting was good enough but his condition wasn't there yet.

Amelia decided to let Arthur work with the second years, for now, to improve his condition as it was important when you were fighting. True most of the third years had the same condition as Arthur but they were younger and could still improve enough, Arthurs age gave him more time to adjust and improve.

After a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and Amelia said "enter."

Her secretary Emily said that her appointment for 2 pm was here. Amelia said that she could come in and get some tea for her and ask what her appointment wanted and get if for her.

Emily said, "of course director Bones."

The law witch walked in and greeted director Bones.

Amelia said "and hello to you too. I will come right to the point; I want you to defend someone this Saturday. I know it is a short day but I got here the documents you need and I invite you this Friday night to Bones Manor."

The law witch looked it over and to Amelia surprise, the law witch didn't shout when she said: "so he is innocent but is accused of open the chamber of secrets?"

Amelia nodded and the law witch said: "that is no surprise."

Amelia was a bit confused and said "yes and after seeing the evidence it was clear he was innocent. I wanted to defend him but I was sure I could do more in the wizengamot as director Bones of the DMLE and Dumbledore refused because he is Chief Warlock."

The law witch said, "that is understandable certainly if I read this right, that he is already convicted so why do you try to get him innocent and why should I take this case?"

Amelia wasn't shocked by the question most of the law witches and wizards would decline but Amelia knew that one name was enough to persuade her even if she didn't answer why she tried. True it was mostly because of Harry but she was also like Augusta against injustice, but both wouldn't go back 50 years, that was all because of Harry.

Amelia decided to tell her why before mention Harry.

Amelia said "Hagrid almost got the most extreme punishment that can happen to a minor, his wand privileges were taken from him. Not even death eaters lost it when they were sentenced to Azkaban. Also, Hagrid is as you could see innocent and I want to give Hagrid his wand privileges back."

The law witch said "I still don't see why you think I will take this. I agree it looks good for Hagrid but the wizengamot is full with wizard and witches with an own agenda, no offense."

Amelia replied, "none taken because I know that most families have their own agenda only a few doesn't and I will be honest, getting Hagrid off is part of my own agenda for the future of house Bones."

The law witch looked with anger in her eyes. She said, "well at least you are honest, but know that I know that, I respectfully disagree to take this case."

Amelia said immediately before the law witch could stand up "wait. Don't you want to know for who I went this far? Sure, Hagrid benefits from this but he didn't bring it to my attention."

The law witch was confused, who would go so far for Hagrid? Amelia saw the confusing and understand it.

The law witch said "why do I want to know? Nothing is going to change my mind even if it was my own mother."

Amelia knew why she said that 'her mother did nothing for her. She even agreed that she needed to be disowned for marrying the muggleborn, Ted Tonks. That Amelia did know.'

Amelia decided to drop the name, Harry's name.

"What if I say the one who asked me to look into this was Harry Potter."

The law witch face softened and her lips quivered "… Harry?"

Amelia suppressed her smile and nodded. Amelia knew she had her it was obvious when you looked at her face. Amelia knew the law witch was trying to control her reactions but she already betrayed herself.

The law witch sighed because she knew Amelia knew she would do it now "okay I do it I will defend Hagrid in the wizengamot Saturday, but you better got some support ready to help you. Like I said they got their own agenda and that means they will not always vote what is right, but more convenient."

Amelia said "I got some support ready. I do invite you to Bones manor at 8 pm on Friday night to talk with my support and Hagrid himself. Here you are, the documents containing everything about Hagrid's case including the supposed evidence from 50 years ago and my own observations."

The law witch looked at it and it looks solid enough to return Hagrid his wand privileges and maybe more for the injustice that he experienced.

Amelia looked at the clock and saw that they were talking for 30 minutes already. She still needed things to do. But before she could ask the law witch to leave, she asked something Amelia didn't expect.

"Do you know where Sirius Black is?"

Amelia shook her head and said, "unfortunately not, why do you ask?"

"I hoped that I could talk to him when you capture him."

Amelia said "I am sorry but I don't think he is going to be captured. The minister has the kiss on sight order and I can't challenge him by some ancient law. I am very sorry" Amelia replied trying not to show how much it hurt her.

The law witch face turned sad and said "I understand director Bones, now if you will excuse me. I need to prepare for this Saturday."

Amelia said "of course not I also have many things to do. I will see you on Friday at Bones manor. Soon you then Madam Tonks."

 **17** **th** **September 1993, Bones Manor, Southern England**

Amelia was waiting for her visitors to floo in except Hagrid. She sends him a portkey almost a week ago to transport him to the hall where also the floo was. She just hoped that Hagrid remembered that the portkey will activate an 8 pm and not a second later.

She looked at the clock it was 7:57 pm. Just a few minutes before the meeting she wanted to have. The noble house of Li has a few friendly houses that could help her and the most ancient and most noble house of Longbottom carry a lot of power that could persuade some house that doubts about Hagrid's innocence.

Before Amelia could think about the other houses Kenny pop in saying there are a few people that are waiting for her. Amelia thought it is time.

Amelia said, "Kenny please bring them here to the room specially designed and called the alliance meeting room for now."

Kenny bowed and said "yes mistress" before popping out.

Almost the very next moment Kenny walks in with a few wizard and witches. Amelia was confused when she saw not only Lady Greengrass, but also Lady Perks, Lady Davis ( **A/N even though both are muggleborns so technically they are not seen as true Ladies. Lily is because of house Potter is most ancient and most noble** ), Lady Li and Lord and Lady MacDougal.

The MacDougal family was always a family that was against Amelia and house Bones no matter what for many generations and this generation was no different unless it was in their best interest like safety in the last war. She wondered why they were here and certainly who invited them.

The MacDougal family were seen as a neutral family like the Greengrass and Davis families. However, the MacDougal's didn't follow anyone, unlike many other families that followed each other or in case of the neutral families, at least half followed the Greengrass family.

Of course, Lady Abbot and madam Longbottom were also here, but that she already knew that they would come.

At precisely 8:00:30 PM they heard a voice saying "this is a big house."

Amelia said "It looks like Hagrid arrived. Kenny?"

"Yes, mistress?" Kenny said after he popped in and bowing.

Amelia looked at Kenny and said, "Kenny could you please show Hagrid this way."

Kenny bowed and popped out. Immediately Amelia called for Kimmy and asked for the chair she conjured a few days ago so it could carry Hagrid weight without breaking. Kimmy popped in with the chair right when Hagrid came in following Kenny.

Hagrid sees all the people and said "hello" to everyone.

Hagrid only knows a few of the people that are present. He, of course, knows Amelia, Jacob, Isabel and knew Augusta many years ago before Frank and Alice were attacked and the Potters killed.

Hagrid takes a seat on the chair that was next to Amelia. Amelia wanted that so she could look at everyone but Hagrid. Hagrid was here because he had an opportunity thanks to Harry. Amelia just needed to look at everyone so she could see who agreed and who are with doubt. Her work as Auror let her learn to see facial expression, but she was sure that there were at least a few she couldn't read.

Amelia said, "Hagrid do you want something to drink before we start?"

Hagrid said "some tea would be nice" trying to be on his best behavior.

Immediately Hagrid sees a big cup of tea on the table where everyone sits at. Amelia decided to ask the obvious question "does everyone knows why you are here?"

Everyone nodded although she noticed that Lord and Lady MacDougal nodded slow and hesitantly. Amelia decided to ask them why there are here?

Amelia said "Lord and Lady MacDougal, you both look hesitant to agree. Do you know why you are here?"

Lord MacDougal "what are you insinuating Madam Bones?"

Amelia said, "I am insinuating why you and your wife are even here?"

Madam Longbottom decided to intervene there were more pressing matters.

"Amelia, Lord MacDougal heard Sarah (Abbot) and I talking about this when we were in the ministry three days ago. Lord MacDougal wanted to know why we had a meeting but knew it would involve tomorrow's trail. Because you never did before Lord MacDougal's curiosity was peaked. He would tell the whole wizengamot about this even though it is not illegal a house that wasn't invited would probably vote Hagrid guilty again."

"So, I reluctantly let them join me but I made they both make an oath. The oath was to not tell anyone you would be here and not tell anything about the trail tomorrow to anyone else. At last, they can only speak things that will be heard tomorrow in the trail after the trail has been concluded nothing else."

Amelia nodded towards Augusta thanking her, but said: "We are here because we all believe that Hagrid is innocent after looking for the evidence and one recent memory."

Lord and Lady MacDougal nodded. Lord MacDougal, however, said, "don't think that this means we agree on it or that we are in this alliance."

Lord Jacob Greengrass decided to answer that "this isn't an alliance we just think the same on this point and we wanted this injustice rectified because the punishment was harsh."

Lady MacDougal said "my husband knew it involved Rubeus Hagrid and our daughters like him. That is the only reason we even want to be here and took that ridiculous oath."

Amelia wanted to smile but she decided to not do it and duplicate her documents so the MacDougal's had a copy of the documents. She had one other copy that was with her notes that she kept in her study. The MacDougal's looked through it and saw Lady MacDougal nod at her husband and he sighed.

He said with reluctance "okay, we can see why you think he is innocent and we agree."

Amelia thought 'great that is one more vote and they would probably don't work too much against us tonight.'

They started talking and with Hagrid information about creatures they were certain that Hagrid was innocent with the evidence that the ministry had gathered. With the new evidence mostly Harry's memory it could be a tight call.

Just when Kenny and Kimmy served new drinks. Kenny popped out and back in and said "mistress a witch flood in saying that mistress Amy invited her."

Amelia said, "please guide her to here Kenny."

Kenny said "of course mistress" before popping out.

Less than a minute later a witch walked in that reminded most of Bellatrix Lestrange but slightly different. Amelia stood up and said, "let me introduce everyone to Andromeda Tonks, she is a law witch and will defend Hagrid tomorrow for the wizengamot."

Andromeda walked to Amelia and said "sorry I am late there was a problem in St Mungo's and they needed my help."

Amelia said "no problem" and gave her a quick summary of what has already been talked about. Andromeda was surprised by everything even though Amelia already told her she had some support, but this was more than she expected. Andromeda was a bit surprised why they needed her to take the case she did for free, it seems like that even a fool could defend Hagrid and win. She didn't talk with Amelia about her price but for Harry her favorite nephew, she would only give her sisters and Sirius the same 'service'.

Lord Jacob Greengrass and Lord Paul Davis had already made a plan of attack so to speak to make sure the families who think Hagrid was guilty would get the upper hand and they explained it and Andromeda found it a good strategy to counter the wizengamot members that were doubtful or are against Hagrid's innocence.

After almost 3 hours everyone agreed that they got every evidence the ministry could have against Hagrid and also how to disprove the evidence. Hagrid also told his side of the story what happened 50 years ago. That he never bullied Myrtle and even sometimes sees her now and talk to her even if it was mostly twice a year.

Everyone thought they were ready for the next day. Hagrid stood up and said "I want to thank you all for this and the chance to be found innocent and retain my wand privileges. Madam Tonks I don't have the money to pay you but I will try to make it up to you."

Andromeda said, "don't worry about it Mr. Hagrid, it will all be taken care of."

Andromeda didn't want to say she did it for free and certainly not that she did if free because of Harry, that could give some people, even in this room would probably use it against her, her daughter or Harry. She knew from the plan of attack there was a big chance that Jacob and Paul were Slytherins and Slytherins are known for getting their way at every cost. She couldn't risk that and she was a Slytherin so she knew what she could tell and what not.

Everyone said goodbye and flooed out. Hagrid asks "Madam Bones how do I get home now. Does this portkey have a phrase I need to say to transport me back?"

Amelia said "actually Hagrid you won't go home tonight, to make sure you can enter the ministry and be on time you will stay here the night and go with me to the ministry. I want to make sure everything goes right tomorrow. Kenny will show you to your room he has prepared for you. Tomorrow after the trail I will make sure you can go back."

Hagrid was a bit surprised by Amelia's kindness he was surprised when she told him about the trail and now, she was even making sure he was on time for his retrial.

Kenny popped him and guided him to his room and when he entered, he saw a large bed almost double the size of a king-size bed. When he lay down, he was sleeping within the minute so comfortable was the bed.

 **18** **th** **September 1993, library, Hogwarts**

'The first two weeks of the school year went well unless you count Harry getting hurt again and that is not to mention Ginny's nightmares she still has' Hermione thought while trying to read a book. She wasn't focused on reading because Harry, Neville, Ginny, Fay, Lavender, Parvati and a few others were acting weird the whole day. She tried to figure out why, but she couldn't.

Hermione was busy doing her homework for ancient runes and arithmancy just like Harry and Neville were doing. All three sat in the table near the end of the library, where Hermione mostly sat when she was in the library.

Harry had been running every morning after his injury and he had the feeling he was improving his condition and he thought he could run longer than almost two weeks ago, when he started on the 8th September.

Neville lost most of his nervous as long as he was around Harry, but without Harry, many Slytherin students, Snape or older students from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff Neville would still be very nervous even if Harry was beside him most of the times. When Neville was nervous, he was scared that Harry would leave him and break the friendship they have been building.

Ginny who just walked into the library was still very nervous when around Harry but she tried to hide, but she couldn't hide everything. Sometimes she was her old self at the start of her 1st year, other times she was hiding it and sometimes she was how she was at the Burrow. She lost her crush on the-boy-lived in the chamber but when she saw Harry the crush intensified on 'just' Harry, like Harry would say.

With the new classes, Harry didn't have time to visit professor McGonagall yet, he wanted to do it last Saturday, but the training for Quidditch was brutal, after the training he was too tired to visit professor McGonagall. It seems like Oliver is determined to win in his last year of education. Fortunately, the Quidditch practice wasn't as brutal as last time because of the thing whole Gryffindor planned.

Almost an hour after Ginny arrived and sat with them. Harry, Neville, and Ginny stood up and Harry said "hey Hermione let's go to the common room. It is getting late."

Harry hoped Hermione will believe him because they still had almost an hour left before curfew. Hermione didn't know what to do, a part of her wanted to stay in the library but another part kind of knew that she would find out why they were acting differently if she went with them.

Hermione said, "okay just let me finish up."

Harry, Neville, and Ginny were looking at each other hoping that it will only take a few minutes. Hermione didn't notice the exchange of looks but wrote a few more lines to get the acquired inches for DADA that Harry and Neville already had finished yesterday.

When Hermione saw the transfiguration essay that Professor McGonagall had given as homework for next week, she remembered the start of Transfiguration class on Thursday 9th September 1993.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Everybody was looking at Harry first she didn't know but the next second, she knew. Professor McGonagall asked what the matter was when nobody clapped for her transformation between her and her Animagus form. Lavender answered professor McGonagall "professor Trelawney saw somebody die in divination and she saw that it was Harry Potter that was going to die this school year."_

 _Hermione looked at Harry but he didn't look shocked. Hermione was frowning at that, 'did he already know he was going to die this school year? Why does he seem okay with it? What does he know I don't? How can I help him?' and many more thoughts went through her head._

 _Hermione focussed on professor McGonagall stood near her desk. She said, "I shouldn't worry about too much."_

 _Most girls in the class gasped at what Professor McGonagall said. Hermione wanted to stand up and ask how she could say that, but her respect for authority figures kept her in her seat._

 _Professor McGonagall continue when it was quiet again and said "professor Trelawney predict every year that a student dies although this is the first time that she predicts someone who isn't in her class, let me assure you everyone she predicted to die were alright at the end of the year and never died during their time in Hogwarts. So, I am sure that Harr- Mr. Potter will be fine."_

 _Professor McGonagall turned to Harry and said with a small smile that nobody could see "now Mr. Potter that you will not die anytime soon, it will be no reason to not finish your homework. If you die, just make sure you finished your homework before you die."_

 _Harry said "okay professor. Too bad though I thought I could just postpone it until I died."_

 _Hermione couldn't believe professor McGonagall response and was shocked like almost the whole class. What Hermione didn't know was that two more girls where afraid for Harry will two others were looking at the person that had a seat beside Harry which was Neville afraid something may happen with him to for being close with Harry as distance and friendship._

 _ ***End flashback***_

Hermione was surprised when she felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Ginny saying "are you done, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded and they all left the library together. Halfway towards the common room Ginny suddenly ran away saying that she forgot something and disappeared. After almost 10 minutes Harry, Neville, and Hermione reached the Gryffindor common room.

 **18** **th** **September 1993, Gryffindor common room, Hogwarts**

When Harry opened and climbed in Hermione found it weird that she didn't hear any noise. Neville went after Harry when she wanted to climb in Harry extended is hand to help her with Hermione gladly took as she still had her heavy backpack with school book and books she wanted to read out of the library with her.

When she walked the few feet inside the common room (after about 5 feet of a hallway) she heard a loud noise "Happy Birthday Hermione."

Hermione looked shocked and saw a banner just above the entrance to the dorms saying exactly the same thing Happy Birthday Hermione. Hermione was looking around and saw almost everyone from Gryffindor even a few first years.

She saw Fred and George standing on a table, cleared their throat and George said "we are happy to"

Fred continued to say "celebrate the birthday of"

In unison, they said "the brightest witch of our age."

George said "Hermione."

Fred said "Jean."

The twins said in unison "Granger."

Hermione blushed a bit from embarrassment, Gryffindor didn't celebrate her birthday the last two years. Harry, of course, had a nice present for her last year and her parents, but they didn't have a party but now almost the whole Gryffindor house celebrated her birthday with her. She did wonder if they knew it is tomorrow and not today?

Hermione wanted to think about it but she was let to a chair where she normally studies by Ginny. Harry and Neville disappeared but returned almost immediately with a pumpkin juice for Hermione and Ginny. Harry and Neville took a seat opposite from the girls and started drinking and talking about anything but schoolwork. Ginny and Neville were amazed at the things Hermione and Harry talked about. It was mostly about stuff in the muggle world.

All the girls from Gryffindor came by and hugged her while wishing her a happy birthday and every year except the first years gave her one present from every girl in that year so she got 6 presents from the girls. She expected a present from her parents delivered by Hedwig tomorrow morning and she remembered Harry getting her a present. Hermione was happy feeling finally accepted by Gryffindor house. The first few weeks she wasn't accepted because she was mostly in the library like a Ravenclaw and was only accepted when there was a Quidditch team and then it was even barely, but not anymore, now she truly felt a Gryffindor among the rest of her house.

After a few hours' Professor McGonagall walks in with a stern face. She shouted above the noise "every student better be in bed with 5 minutes. Every student that is still here after the next 5 minutes will get detention of a week and 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor, each."

Professor McGonagall immediately turns around to let nobody see the smile she had before walking away. Her cubs were celebrating a birthday with the whole house or at least almost everyone even some of the new first years were partying and looking happy. She should be furious but she was happy that all of her cubs were having fun and many were talking with different years.

Inside the common room, everybody was quickly moving to their dorm. Hermione wanted to stay behind but Ginny and Fay dragged her along. All the boys were also going to their dorm. Harry was waiting and Neville to while Ron was already in his bed.

Harry saw Neville and said, "you can go Neville I just need to do something."

Neville said "no problem Harry. I can help you if you want."

Harry said, "not needed Neville why don't you go to bed."

Neville doubted but said, "okay Harry if you are sure?"

Harry nodded and replead "I am sure Neville."

Neville said "o-o-okay Harry." Neville was feeling nervous but he didn't know why.

When Harry was sure Neville was going Harry looked around the room and saw that it was a mess. He needed to clean the common room the party was after all his idea and asked the twins for help like pumpkin juice and some food. The twins did their job now he needed to do his.

Harry thought and said "Dobby."

Dobby popped in and said while bowing "what can Dobby do for master Harry?"

Harry said "Dobby could you please help me with cleaning the common room?"

Dobby looked around and said, "Dobby will clean the common room; master Harry should go to bed and sleep."

Harry said, "Dobby I can't let you do it alone and…"

Before Harry could finish his sentence, Dobby popped out and Harry thought 'I need to do it alone, it is only fair Dobby wasn't at the party' while grabbing a pair of cups that were on the ground.

Just when Harry grabbed the second pair of cups Dobby popped back in and quickly take the cups from Harry. What Harry saw that Dobby came back with three other house-elves and when Dobby levitated them on the table, he started to pushing Harry to the stairs leading to the dorms.

Dobby said, "Dobby and the other elves will clean the common room; master Harry need to go to bed and sleep."

Harry said, "Dobby wait I need to help the party was my idea."

Dobby said, "no master Harry Dobby will do it with the other elves, that is Dobby's job as master Harry's personal elf."

Harry tried again "but Dobby you don't need to I can also do it. I bond you not as a slave but to save your life as a friend."

Dobby immediately went from pushing Harry to hugging his leg, saying "master Harry, Dobby is happy he bonded Dobby as a friend but is still master Harry's house-elf. Doesn't master Harry want an elf?"

Dobby big eyes started to water and looked to the ground and Harry bent down and said: "of course I do Dobby and you are the one I choose, but you don't have to do all the work."

Dobby looked frantically around and Harry knew that look. Dobby was trying to find something to punish himself. Dobby saw something and ran towards it but before he could reach it Harry grabbed Dobby and said: "no Dobby do not punish yourself."

Dobby was struggling until he heard "not punish yourself" and he stopped struggling. Harry let Dooby go and Dobby bowed saying "Dobby is sorry master Harry."

Dobby said, "master Harry Dobby will always help and with the three other elves we will be done quickly so master Harry please go to bed and sleep."

Harry saw that he would not win this battle and said "okay Dobby but if you need help, please come to me and ask for help. Do not hesitate to ask for help."

Dobby smiled and said "Dobby doesn't need it, Dobby's friends wanted to help" when he pointed to the three other elves before Dobby turned around and started work on cleaning the common room.

Dobby said hard so Harry could hear him "goodnight master Harry." The other elves said "goodnight Harry Potter" and that was something Harry didn't expect.

Harry walked the few steps down so he could see all four elves and said: "thank you all for doing this and goodnight don't work too hard."

Dobby and the house-elves said in unison "house-elves like hard work, we honor our master if we do."

Harry knew that he really lost now and went upstairs to go to bed. When he entered the dorm room everybody was asleep expect Neville who was sitting his bed in his nightwear.

Neville said "e-ever-everything a-al-alright H-Harry?"

Harry nodded and said, "yeah, goodnight Neville."

Neville yawned and said "Goodnight Harry."

Harry walked to the adjacent bathroom to brush his teeth and change in his nightwear. When he returned 5 minutes later the only thing, he heard was Ron's snoring and all the curtains around the bed were closed.

 **18th September, Bones Manor, southern England.**

Earlier the same day Hagrid woke up pretty early like he always did at Hogwarts because he needed to feed the animals. Hagrid was worried because he didn't tell anyone that he was staying because he thought he would just return home.

When Hagrid when downstairs and entered the kitchen, he saw nobody. When he started looking to the kitchen Kimmy popped in and said: "what can Kimmy make for mister Hag'id?"

Hagrid said, "oh you don't have to…."

"Kimmy sir."

Hagrid gave a smile and said "okay Kimmy. You don't have to Kimmy I will make something myself I normally do."

Kimmy said "no sir. Please let Kimmy make what mister want."

Hagrid saw almost the desperation in her eyes and nodded.

Hagrid thought for a moment and said: "could you please make me some toast, two omelets, and some bacon strips?"

Kimmy immediately said "yes sir" and start making the requested breakfast.

Hagrid forgot for a moment the animals. Hagrid was enjoying his breakfast when an hour after he said down Amelia entered the kitchen and greeted Hagrid and Kimmy.

Hagrid said, "Madam Bones I need to return to Hogwarts to feed the animals."

Amelia smiled and said "not needed Hagrid. I let professor McGonagall know that you would most likely stay here and that someone else should take care of the animals in your absence."

Hagrid said "oh okay then I think I don't have to return right now but need to directly after the trail. It is my job and some animals don't like strangers."

Amelia said what she wanted to eat and Kimmy made it. Just when she was done eating and owl flew in carrying a ministry letter addressed to Amelia. Amelia read

 _Dear Madam Bones,_

 _Hereby we want to inform you that the retrial for Mr. Rubeus Hagrid is preponed from 1 pm to 10 am please attend the retrial at the appropriated time, because a retrial is for the entire wizengamot._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Dolores Umbridge, senior undersecretary of the Minister of Magic_

 _Cornelius Fudge. Minster of magic, Great-Britain_

When Amelia was done reading, she smiled. She knew Umbridge to well, she thought Umbridge will try something like that. Amelia only needed to warn Andromeda about the change of times and that was it. It was already 09:45 am. Umbridge probably thought that she wouldn't reach Hagrid in time.

She quickly walks towards the floo in her study and said Tonks residence and the floo opened. She sticks her head in the floo and shouted "Andromeda?"

Less than a minute later Andromeda walked in the room and said "yes? Ah, good morning madam Bones is something wrong?"

"Good morning madam Tonks and yes there is. The ministry has preponed Hagrid's retrial to 10 am. That is in about 15 minutes, could you reach that in time?"

Andromeda looked at a wall and said: "well I don't think I have a choice I will meet you as soon as possible."

Amelia said "it is better if we meet at the ministry, I will go there with Hagrid in the next few minutes. I think we better meet each other near courtroom 10 in which the retrial will be held unless I got another message."

Andromeda said "yes. I will leave as soon as possible. See you soon madam Bones."

Amelia said, "yes, see you soon madam Tonks."

Amelia quickly pulled her head out of the fire and called Kenny.

"What can Kenny do for mistress?" Kenny said while he popped in while bowing.

"Can you get my wizengamot robes and get Hagrid the best jacket you can find."

Kenny popped out and Amelia called for Kimmy.

"What can Kimmy do for mistress?" Kimmy said while she popped in while bowing.

Amelia said, "Kimmy can you please tell Hagrid to come to the hall as soon as possible."

Kimmy popped out while bowing, saying "yes mistress."

Amelia grabbed a cup that was always standing on her desk in her study. She cast " _Portus_ " and cast it into her office in the DMLE. If she got there before Hagrid, she could disable the anti portkey wards until Hagrid portkey in.

Kenny popped in with her wizengamot robes and a big nice jacket for Hagrid. She quickly put on her wizengamot robes, fortunately, she can put in on over her clothes and walks quickly to the hall.

Hagrid was already standing there. She hands Hagrid the big cloak and said: "put it on."

Hagrid tried to put it on. After a minute Hagrid succeeds but it looks ridiculous. Amelia cast a resizing charm and the jacket expanded to make it look better on Hagrid. Amelia cast a shrinking charm on Hagrid jacket so he could take it with him in his new jacket pocket.

Amelia said, "Hagrid I will go first and then after four minutes you say DMLE director's office while holding this cup." She got the cup after she said the phrase otherwise it would be activated.

Hagrid nodded. Amelia turned around and grabbed a handful of floo powder and said "ministry of magic DMLE office."

 **18** **th** **September 1993, DMLE offices level 2, Ministry of Magic**

She walked out of the floo and she directly walks towards her office ignoring everyone that was there on the weekend shift. She reached her office; she waved her wand and after almost twee minutes Hagrid came in with a portkey. Immediately after Hagrid appeared, she waved her wand again.

Hagrid handed Amelia the cup and Amelia put the cup on his desk. Amelia said, "come on Hagrid we need to get to the courtroom we only got 5 minutes left."

Hagrid said nothing but nodded. Hagrid went first followed by Amelia. Amelia turned around and waved her wand again and then followed Hagrid to the elevators.

After four minutes they reached the courtroom and see Andromeda already waiting for them. Andromeda and Hagrid walk in and Amelia entered literally the last second and take her place at the director of the DMLE seat. She looks around and sees that everybody is present. She also saw the evil glare Umbridge gave her and Amelia knew that she was right, Umbridge was after the sudden change and send her message extra late to get the retrial thrown out because Hagrid wasn't present and get retrial in his absence was unnecessary or the wizengamot was incomplete.

 **Let stop here for now. In the next chapter the retrial and Harry visit Medusa. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and the whole story.**

 **There is one thing that bothers me a bit. I try to at least fix all grammatical errors in my chapters until now, but when I copy an old chapter to word the wordcount on fanfiction and in word isn't the same does anybody know why?**


	21. The trail, questions, and answers

**True Hyper Sonic:** Thank you

 **Chapter 21 The trail, questions, and answers**

 **18th September 1993, level 1 courtroom 10, Ministry of Magic**

Andromeda and Hagrid walk in and Amelia entered literally the last second and take her place at the director of the DMLE seat. She looks around and sees that everybody is present (50 seats that are occupied). She also saw the evil glare Umbridge gave her and Amelia knew that she was right, Umbridge was after the sudden change and send her message extra late to get the retrial thrown out because Hagrid wasn't present and get retrial in his absence was unnecessary or the Wizengamot was incomplete. It would matter if a few were absent but Madam Bones has a very important position in this case.

Albus Dumbledore looked happy that Hagrid was present, but Amelia wondered why Dumbledore didn't let them know about the adjusted time. Dumbledore said, "Auror close the door, this is a closed session."

When the Auror has closed the door Dumbledore said: "I want to thank everyone for being present even though I only got the message 15 minutes ago that the time was changed."

Amelia has written this in all documents she handed to her gathered support. However, she didn't expect it to be preponed for three hours. If a case was preponed or postponed it was never more than an hour maybe an hour and a half, 3 hours is absurd and deliberately preponed.

Dumbledore said " Lord and Ladies of the Wizengamot, we are here on 18th September 1993 for the case of the ministry of Magic against Mr. Rubeus Hagrid considering the opening of the chamber of secrets in Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry in the year 1943 with ended in a muggleborn witch by the name of Myrtle Warren being killed by an unknown assailant. Mr. Rubeus Hagrid was identified and discovered by another student."

Dumbledore took a deep breath and continued "however newly discovered evidence has put his conviction reasonable doubt and convinced the Wizengamot to have a retrial. The interrogators are Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock"

Minister Fudge continued "Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic"

Amelia was the next so say her name but before she could say her name she heard "Hem, hem." Amelia thought, 'of course, it is Umbridge.'

"It would not want to impose but is it really a smart idea to have Madam Bones as one of the interrogators because she wanted this retrial in the first place," Umbridge said with a sickly sweet smile.

Amelia stood up and said, "as director of the DMLE if have the right to be an interrogator in this kind of case even if it is a retrial."

Dumbledore said, "Madam Umbridge director Bones is right she has the right to be an interrogator even if she insisted on this retrial, I think most of the Wizengamot agrees that director Bones will be unbiased when she has questions."

Umbridge said, "I want a vote to change interrogator to someone else instead of director Bones."

Amelia wanted to go against Umbridge because there was no legal ground, but Dumbledore agreed to a vote. After 5 minutes 33 votes for keeping the intended interrogators and 17 against. Amelia sighed and was glad fortunately her reputation of being fair and just hold her in an important place. However, Amelia suspected that Umbridge will still try to ask questions, how irrelevant they are and try to confuse Hagrid.

Amelia stood up and said "Amelia Susan Bones, director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Dumbledore said, "scribe from the Ministry of Magic is Samuel Timothy Tobbs."

Dumbledore looked at Hagrid and said "suspect is Mr. Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper of Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry and professor for the subject elective the care of magical creatures. The law witch is?"

Andromeda knew Dumbledore knew her, but she didn't like Dumbledore. She knew Dumbledore didn't want to acknowledge her.

Andromeda stood up and said "Andromeda Tonks, law witch without firm."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "We should better start with the evidence that was collected 50 years ago."

Dumbledore saw many nods and grabbed documents and copy it twice, making sure that Fudge and Amelia had a copy. Dumbledore looked also through it and since he was Chief Warlock he was the first that could ask questions.

Dumbledore said, "Hagrid why did the Slytherin prefect think you were the heir of Slytherin?"

Hagrid said, "beca'se I kept a big spider down in the dungeon, ter make sure he wasn' a bother ter anyone."

Dumbledore "not because he was dangerous?"

Hagrid quickly said "no Pro- Chief Warlock. Aragog wouldn' never hurt a student when he was in the castle."

Dumbledore said, "do you know why the Slytherin prefect accused you?"

Hagrid shook his head and said "no Chief Warlock. Maybe beca'se of the hostility between Gryffindor which was me house an' the Slytherins. This prefect however never met me before he accused me, maybe heard of me but I don't know fer sure."

Dumbledore looked in the document and said: "did you had any hatred against Myrtle Warren?"

Hagrid shook his head and said "No. I still talk ter her sometimes when I see her floating around, she is a nice girl if you are nice to her."

Umbridge did her cough "Hem, hem."

Dumbledore "is there something madam Umbridge?"

Umbridge said, "I am terribly sorry but Mr. Hagrid said floating around and I am worried for his mental health Chief Warlock."

Umbridge had venom in her voice when she said, Mr. Hagrid.

Andromeda immediately said "Madam Umbridge even though you are not one of the interrogators, I can assure Mr. Hagrid is completely sane. Myrtle Warren is the ghost known to most of the inhabitants and students in Hogwarts as Moaning Myrtle and contrary to common believe spend she spends sometimes outside of her bathroom however because there is no family of her she cannot leave Hogwarts but she can leave her bathroom."

Umbridge saw many of the younger Lords and Ladies nod accepting the explanation. Amelia had a small smile that only Augusta and Jacob noticed. Umbridge didn't look happy, but Amelia was happy with Andromeda's quick and ready answer.

Dumbledore said, "as you can see madam Umbridge Mr. Hagrid's mental health is completely fine."

Dumbledore looked again in the document but couldn't find anything else to ask and said "I have no further question. Minister you can ask the questions, Mr. Hagrid."

Fudge said, "Mr. Hagrid what is the name of the Slytherin prefect?"

Hagrid said "Tom Riddle."

Fudge said, "and was Tom Riddle a muggleborn?"

Hagrid said, "I honestly don' know because he was an orphan or at least tha' is wha' I was told by other Gryffindor's mostly my dormmates and Gryffindors in his year."

Fudge nodded and said, "what happened with you spider was it?"

Hagrid said "yes it was an Acromantula. He escaped inter the forbidden forest."

Fudge said "I got no further questions. Director Bones, you can ask additional questions."

Amelia said, "Mr. Hagrid did this Tom Riddle accused Aragog as the monster from Slytherin?"

Hagrid said "Yes director Bones. Tom Riddle said tha' he needed to turn me in and have Aragog killed fer attacking an' killing the muggleborn. I could say what he said but I would never use tha' word."

Andromeda said, "the Slytherin Tom Riddle said the word mudblood and I think everybody knows what that word means."

Amelia said, "so Tom Riddle said Aragog attacked and killed the student?"

Hagrid said "yes.

Amelia asked, "did more students or teachers knew about Aragog?"

Hagrid said "yes."

Amelia asked "who?"

Hagrid thought for a moment before saying "my dormmates, Professor Dumbledore, the care of magical creatures teacher at tha' time an' a few other students from different houses I think."

Amelia said "okay. One last question Mr. Hagrid did Tom Riddle called Aragog the monster of Slytherin's chamber of secrets?"

Hagrid thought again and said after almost a minute "I am not sure if he used those words but he certainly implied it."

Amelia said "it was clear that he implied it. Thank you, Mr. Hagrid."

Chief Warlock said "any question from the Wizengamot members?"

Even with Hagrid's accent, he was clear with his answers. Umbridge was looking around hoping someone had a question so she couldn't think longer about a question until one came from Augusta Longbottom.

Augusta put her hand in the air and Dumbledore said the Wizengamot recognize Madam Longbottom "Mr. Hagrid do you have any idea what the monster in the chamber could be?"

Hagrid shook his head but Andromeda answered for Hagrid. Andromeda said "Madam Longbottom do you imply that Mr. Hagrid knowingly kept the monster a secret if he knew?'

Augusta knew this was played and was happy Andromeda followed the plan.

Augusta said, "of course not Mrs. Tonks I was just wondering and because he is a professor for the care of magical creature I was just asking the question."

Hagrid saw the nod from Andromeda and said "I am sorry Madam Longbottom I do not know but I expec' a snake from some sort beca'se there is a snake in the house emblem from Slytherin. However, we have no creature at Hogwarts which we use fer the care of magical creatures class tha' could qualify as such."

Augusta said, "thank you for your explanation."

Umbridge stood up and said without waiting for her to be recognized. Umbridge said, "if I understand Mr. Hagrid you are not good in your teaching area as you don't know what this creature is."

Umbridge had again venom in her voice when she said, Mr. Hagrid.

Malfoy stood up and immediately said, "I agree with Madam Umbridge."

Andromeda said "if Mr. Hagrid is a competent teacher or not is not the case for this trail and completely irrelevant. If Mr. Hagrid doesn't know it just means the monster in the chamber is ancient an probably the last remaining of his or her species. I could be believed to be extinct and therefore irrelevant to be taught and shouldn't have to be in the knowledge of Mr. Hagrid as his profession of professor for the care of magical creatures class."

Amelia thought 'I knew Andromeda is good but that response was almost perfect. Harry would love her when he reaches his majority and she becomes his house law witch again.'

Umbridge started to hate the law witch and wanted to take her down, but the name Tonks isn't a wizard name so probably a filthy mudblood or half-blood especially because she has no firm for who she works' she thought to herself. What Umbridge didn't know was that Andromeda was born as a Black and is a pureblood.

Andromeda works mostly in the muggle world as a lawyer and works a few days in the week in St. Mungo's as mediwitch. Andromeda works with pregnant witches and delivers babies, but she also works in the spell damage ward including the permanent ward if needed. However now she mostly works with children who got hurt by spellfire or broken bones if the parents aren't good at healing spells. She often got floo called if she is needed or her advice is needed.

Andromeda worked a couple of months before her daughter got born with the quick response unit and was one of the best healers for major life-threatening wounds that needed a quick response. But after Nymphadora was born she wanted to specialize in children because Nymphadora was very clumsily on already an early age. Andromeda was one of the best mediwitch St. Mungo's has ever educated. Lily and Alice were the same maybe even better but they never finished the education they were in their last year when they were attacked.

Dumbledore said, "the defense can now give evidence for Mr. Hagrid's innocence."

Andromeda said "thank you, Chief Warlock. First Mr. Hagrid was in Gryffindor, why would the supposed heir of Slytherin be sorted in Gryffindor even if that is a Slytherin thing to do but no Slytherin and certainly not the heir want to be in Gryffindor no matter how cunning that person is. The sorting hat would never send you to a different house if you are the heir of one of the houses. Also, the sorting hat cannot be fooled by students, there is magic that prevents that, cast by the founders themselves."

Andromeda saw a few families from the darker families nod and a few from the so-called neutral faction is she needs to believe everything from last night. Nobody stood up to oppose her at this point.

Andromeda turned around and grabbed a photo and enlarged it so the whole Wizengamot could see, the lifeless body of Myrtle Warren but besides that unharmed. Andromeda said "Acromantula is a spider. A spider and certainly an Acromantula cannot kill someone without harming the victim. An Acromantula only attacks someone if they come close to their nest or if they need food but will mostly go for smaller mammals.

Even though Myrtle was a child and not the largest of her class she was at least 3 times bigger than Aragog at that time estimated by Hagrid. Which is close to the truth otherwise he couldn't hide it in the dungeon or Aragog couldn't escape without being seen."

This time most light and neutral families nodded while the dark families looked disinterested which Andromeda suspected was for them it didn't matter how Myrtle was killed she was a muggleborn after all.

Andromeda said, "earlier this year Mr. Hagrid was taken to Azkaban without trial because Cornelius Fudge said and I quote the ministry need to be seeing to do something to stop the attacks. end quote."

All the light families and a few neutral families were outraged for sending Hagrid to Azkaban without consulting the Wizengamot, call for a vote or needed evidence which there wasn't if you heard the words Fudge spoke. Some families were also looking with disgust at Fudge. Fudge reasoning was also getting many negative reactions even from the darker families only the death eater families didn't react to it.

Dumbledore needs to scream while using 'Sonorous' to quite the room before using 'Quietus.' Dumbledore said "we are here for Mr. Hagrid, not Minister Fudge we should continue. Miss Tonks the floor is again for you."

Andromeda barely bowed and said "thank you, Chief Warlock. Chief Warlock I do request a pensive to show two memories to the Wizengamot where the real culprit confesses to a student that he tricked Mr. Hagrid."

Dumbledore was surprised how she got a memory that has Tom Riddle confessing to someone. Umbridge again saw her chance and said "Mrs. Tonks's old memories from 50 years ago aren't admissible because of the time between now and then. Also, most of them are unfortunately dead and those that still live, save from Chief Warlock can't remember the exact things even because Mr. Hagrid got convicted so their point of view have certainly not changed or did if they had the absurd idea he was innocent."

Umbridge had a smirk thinking she had her. Andromeda smiled back and said, "Madam Umbridge I agree but these memories are not from 50 years ago but this memory is from last May and was acquired not long ago."

Umbridge's face fell again and Dumbledore said: "Auror, grab a pensive."

Less than a minute later the Auror came back with a pensive. Dumbledore said "Mrs. Tonks if you could enter the memories and press the runes on the left side the whole room can see the memory. But first senior Auror can you cast a spell to see if the memories are unaltered."

The senior Auror nodded cast and spell. He looked and said, "Chief Warlock the memories are unaltered."

Andromeda nodded, through in the memory and activate the runes. Everybody saw a 16-years old Tom Riddle pointing his wand at Hagrid and accusing him. It was the memory from Harry when the dairy showed him how he 'revealed Hagrid.'

Umbridge again interrupted and said, "see Mr. Hagrid is guilty he should go to Azkaban let's vote."

Andromeda said, "I could agree however the second memory shows the truth."

Andromeda dropped the second memory after she returned the first memory in the little flask. She again pressed the runes and it was again a 16-year old Tom Riddle.

First, the voice of Harry was heard saying "Hagrid wasn't guilty it is was you!"

Tom smirked and said "of course, it was me, the big brainless oaf Hagrid likes monsters, so it was so easy to let him take the fall. It was to gain your trust, so I showed you my capture of Hagrid."

"Hagrid is my friend" Harry almost screams. Slowly Harry continued 'and you framed him."

"It was my word against Hagrid's only Dumbledore believed Hagrid and thought that he was innocent."

"But Dumbledore knew, he didn't believe you and saw right through you" Harry almost said smiling but you could hear the smile.

"After that Dumbledore kept an annoying close eye on me and I knew it wouldn't be safe opening the chamber again while I was in school. So, I left behind a diary with a 16-year-old preserved in the pages so one day I would be able to lead again to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."

The room exploded of noise. Dumbledore had to use the 'Sonorous' but it took three shouts and a cannonball noise from Dumbledore the room quiet down.

Amelia stood up and said "before anybody questions how the dairy could act. We think it was a new spell and the dairy was some kind of a new pensive made by Tom Riddle. However, Tom Riddle disappeared with the rise of You-Know-Who and is suspected to be one of the first victims of You-Know-Who or his death eaters."

Amelia looked around and saw nobody raising up. Andromeda said "the defense rest."

Amelia remained standing and said, "I think this clears Mr. Hagrid from the crime and should be cleared from all charges, return his privilege to carry a wand and get 50.000 Galleons for the grave injustice that was carried out 50 years ago."

Dumbledore called for a vote and saw there was more than enough support especially when Augusta, Jacob, and Paul stood up and Dumbledore said: "Mr. Rubeus Hagrid you are cleared of all charges and the ministry will pay for your new wand."

Umbridge stood up and said, "I apologize Chief Warlock but the memories showed Mr. Hagrid having a dangerous animal even if it didn't attack students and staff, he should still be punished."

Minister Fudge said, "I agree we cannot let other students get away with keeping dangerous animals and if I am right in the Hogwarts acceptance letters nowhere it is allowed to have a large spider as a pet, this is bad."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "what do you propose?"

Umbridge said "Azkaban" and Fudge nodded. Before Fudge or Umbridge could continue Augusta Longbottom stood up. Dumbledore wanted to wait but Augusta had much sway and power. If he let her wait most families would argue and it was against tradition. Dumbledore said, "the Wizengamot recognize Madam Longbottom."

"Lord and Ladies we just cleared Mr. Hagrid from all charges without a vote because almost everyone agreed" and Augusta saw many nods. Augusta continued "and now we still want to punish for something that happened at Hogwarts that didn't hurt any students or staff in any way that happened 50 years ago. You cannot give him a prison sentence even if he stayed in Azkaban a few hours, days, weeks or months without the DMLE investigation like minister Fudge did a few months ago."

Umbridge wanted to go against Augusta but knew it would be political suicide if she went against her. Even the dark families looked afraid there were only four houses that could go against house Longbottom besides the founders' houses. The houses are House Potter, House Black, House Bones all most ancient and most noble house and House Peverell most ancient and noble house because of the legend and tale of the three brothers. All the other houses would most probably commit political suicide against house Longbottom because of the political power and sway house Longbottom had. The four houses had at least the same if not more before the war with You-Know-Who. If it was still the same nobody knew, House Potter (also House Peverell) and House Black had nobody in the Wizengamot. There were occupied by proxies but as they are not Potter's or Peverell's believed to be extinct beside integrated into the Potter line. As the proxies arent from the House, they have almost no sway unless the Potter boy assigns them here right in front of the wizengamot that he did not do or give writing consent what he also did not do. Dumbledore as the boy's magical guardian assigned the proxies. You would only not commit political suicide if you had evidence or was against them in a vote. Umbridge disliked Dumbledore and most of the light houses like Longbottom, Bones, and Potters (including 'known' allied houses even if most were not 'known'). House Black was not occupied even though Malfoy tried to gain it but couldn't as his son did not wear the Heir Black ring that he needed to gain it.

Fudge also knew this and said, "Madam Longbottom is right that why I think a fine of 45.000 Galleons should be sufficient and the ministry will still pay for a new wand by Ollivanders in Diagon Alley, London."

Andromeda wanted to negotiate. Amelia looked at Andromeda with a look that said just accept it, we got what we wanted and that his wand privilege returned. Andromeda said, "we want to thank all Lord and Ladies for their time and thank them for their vote in clearing Mr. Hagrid."

Dumbledore said, "Auror open the doors the session is over."

The Auror nodded and slowly people start to leave Amelia was immediately walking towards Andromeda and Hagrid and said: "come to my office as quickly as possible."

Amelia was one of the first ones out of the door after that. Dumbledore walks towards Hagrid and said, "well Hagrid finally the real culprit was caught and you are free of all the charges and still got 5.000 Galleons to use how you want."

Hagrid had a big smile and said: "thank you, Professor Dumbledore, an' yes I am really happy abou' this."

Dumbledore turned to Andromeda and said "Mrs. Tonks it is a pleasure. I wonder however how you got those memories. If I am not wrong we heard Harry Potter voice right?"

Andromeda nodded and said "yes that is correct. The memories where from Harry but I don't know who took them and if it was voluntarily I just got them this morning with a letter saying what was in them."

Andromeda spoke a half-truth as she learned from her family if there was something others weren't allowed to know. She got it this morning but there was no letter and she knew who got them for her. Amelia sent it to her and told her last night what was in the memories.

 **18th September 1993, office of the director DMLE, Ministry of Magic**

Amelia was in her office waiting for Andromeda and Hagrid. She was happy she could escape before Dumbledore could ambush her and start asking a question about the memories. She was a bit guilty of leaving Andromeda and Hagrid alone but she knew Andromeda would be more than happy to go against the headmaster ever since Dumbledore kept Harry from her, Ted and her daughter even if he was the magical guardian from Harry.

After 5 minutes Andromeda and Hagrid enter her office, both were looking happy. Amelia conjured a seat for Hagrid as she had done for last night. Both took a seat before Hagrid with tears in his eyes said "thank you so much Madam Bones. How could I ever repay yeh?"

Amelia said "it is no problem Hagrid, you were wrongly convicted so you deserve this and if anyone deserves your thanks, it should be Andromeda. She defended you perfectly but I expected nothing less from hou…-"

Andromeda interrupted "that was a long time ago. I won't until I am asked or offered again. Anyway Hagrid it was my pleasure to defend you especially because we won."

Hagrid was almost openly crying now when Amelia noticed a memo had come in. She grabbed the parchment and see it was for Hagrid. It was an official request from Mr. Ollivander to send the price for Hagrid's wand to the ministry because the ministry will pay for Hagrid. The next one came in asking to ask Hagrid for his vault number to gain the 5.000 Galleons he got left after the ridiculously large fine.

Amelia thought 'Minister Fudge did a smart move. 50.000 Galleons was the largest amount they needed to pay this year so far, but Fudge managed to get it down to 5.000 Galleons by adding a fine. I suspect if Hagrid was a pureblood and Lord of a pureblood house the fine would have been amount would have been doubled if not tripled and that would be for one year, let's stand 50 years. Well, we at least got what I planned for Hagrid.'

Amelia got her own bottle of firewhiskey and poured herself, Andromeda and Hagrid as glass. It was already past 3 pm almost 4 pm and thought for ones is was appropriate after the long trial. Hagrid suddenly said, "Madam Bones I need to hurry back, the creatures at Hogwarts need to be fed soon an' I always need a few hours to prepare it."

Amelia said "of course Hagrid, but don't forget to go to Ollivanders as soon as possible. I think tomorrow couldn't work, he mostly is closed on Sunday. He is only everyday open during summer break, Christmas break exactly every break from Hogwarts."

Hagrid said "I think I will go Tuesday. I don' have class before the second period or after the sixth period."

Amelia nodded and thought it was a good idea but said "I think it is better if you go after your last class, we don't know how long it could take. I mean you are half-giant and a fully grown wizard, we don't know how that would affect your new wand. I also wonder if Ollivander has a wand that would choose you as Ollivander would say. If there is no wand, the ministry will pay for also custom made one."

Hagrid nodded and stood up. Hagrid turned to Andromeda and hugged her before doing the same to Amelia. Andromeda was surprised and shocked just like Amelia. Hagrid was crying happy tears and said with a shaking voice "th-th-tha-thank y-yo-you soo-oooo m-mu-much."

Andromeda and Amelia were shocked seeing this big man that like dangerous creature crying his eyes out. Andromeda kept her mask on just like Amelia. Amelia pulled out a parchment and said _'Portus_ '. Amelia handed the parchment to Hagrid and said "Hagrid this will take you to Hogsmeade. In the three broomsticks, there should be two Aurors waiting for you that will make sure you get past the dementors without being affected by them."

Hagrid thanked and took the parchment. Amelia said "goodbye Hagrid. Activate." Amelia sends a spell to activate the portkey because Hagrid didn't have a wand to activate it.

Andromeda already stood up and said "Madam Bones if you don't mind I need to go. I got an evening shift in St. Mungo's because of this retrial. I work both in the children's ward and the rapid response unit tonight."

Andromeda sighed. Evening shifts are the most intense even the night shifts are better. Evening shifts are most intense because every nurse or healer works on more than one ward like herself. In the night shift, you also work on more wards but most patients are at sleep but in the evening most patients are awake which makes it more intense and draining. The most rapid response unit is also very busy in the evening especially at the weekend and it was Saturday. Sometimes Andromeda wanted to resign but she did love her job.

Her husband Ted Tonks was still in America and missed him dearly. He was already their three months from the six months. She talked with him at least once a week but the last time was two weeks ago because this week he and she were both very busy. Ted was working on a case from a British wizard. Ted learned how laws between the magical world and the muggle world can be used in both courts and also how muggles can be convicted in the magical world what almost never happened especially in Britain and the continent. However in America were many more witches, wizards, magical creatures and muggles and that is why it happened in America.

Andromeda thought 'may I should ask to see Harry, but he probably doesn't remember at least that is what Dora said. She saw no recognizing on his face he was very young the last time she saw him.'

Andromeda decided not to ask about Harry and said "goodbye Madam Bones."

Amelia said "good day Mrs. Tonks. Good luck during your shift this evening."

Andromeda nods her head and walked out of Amelia's office going to the atrium to floo home. Amelia sighed she was happy that it worked Hagrid's case was done and he won. She took another firewhiskey and after that, she took her floo to go home hoping this would help Harry in completely trusting her. She knows Harry said if Susan trusts me so would he, but she saw that he was lying. Harry probably wanted Susan as a friend and that is why he was saying that.

 **19th September 1993, the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting in the great hall not really eating much but also not really enjoying his lunch because he was thinking he forgot something. Harry also almost lost his hand a few times with Ron next to him that was eating everything that came in his reach. Hermione was sitting across him with Neville next to her. Hermione was glaring at Ron while talking with Neville about ancient runes.

Harry was listening but was distracted and suddenly it hit him. He forgot he needed to see Medusa and Dobby, of course, he saw Dobby last night but he said he would see him in the kitchen soon, now the question was where are the kitchens? Maybe the twins know where it is they got food for Hermione's party after all.

Harry decided that he should go to Medusa first he knew where that was at least. He walks up and Hermione stood up to follow him as does Neville and Ginny. Harry walks away without noticing Hermione, Neville, and Ginny following. When he reaches the grand stairs case he sees them and asks "why do you follow me?"

Hermione, Neville, and Ginny were looking at each other and Hermione said "we thought you were going to the common room or the library and we wanted to follow because we have the same idea. And why does it matter if we followed you?"

Harry said, "I want to be alone right now if you don't mind."

Ginny said in a small voice "are you sure Harry?"

Harry said "yes Ginny. Look I love spending time with you all but I need some time for me alone right now."

Hermione wanted to argue and thought 'why wants my best friend to have some time alone, did I do something wrong or is because of Neville and Ginny?'

Harry said, "I just need to think about a few things and I want to do it alone if you don't mind."

Neville said nervously "a-about w-wh-what H-Harry?"

Harry suppressed a groan and said, "Sirius Black mostly."

Hermione and Ginny directly glued themselves to his arm and said in unison "don't go looking for him."

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "I am not but please I just need some time alone."

Ginny see what she did and almost springs a few feet away Hermione wants to argue but see the honesty in Harry's eyes and hesitantly let go of Harry.

Hermione said, "if any of us did something wrong please just say so."

Harry said, "no Hermione nothing like that I just need some time alone."

Hermione said "okay Harry if you are sure. You know where to find me?"

Harry walks away while saying "of course, the library."

Harry sees Hermione huffing before going around the corner noticing that Hermione, Neville or Ginny aren't following.

Harry walks around before he is sure that nobody follows him before he goes to the girl's lavatory from Moaning Myrtle.

 **19th September 1993, Second Floor Girls' Lavatory/ Bathroom, Hogwarts**

Harry walks in a sees Myrtle floating with her back turned and said "good afternoon Myrtle."

Myrtle looks around and said "hey Harry, what a wonderful day to see you. Finally decided to join me in my bathroom."

Harry says "sorry Myrtle thank you for your offer, but no I was just planning to go to the chamber. I hope you don't mind."

Myrtle looks unhappy about Harry's refusal and says "okay Harry, be save …. or not." Myrtle smiles after the sentence.

Harry said, "Myrtle do you want to come?"

Myrtle said, "thank you, Harry, but no, I am not ready yet maybe next time."

Harry said, "okay Myrtle just tell me when you are ready."

Myrtle said "bye Harry" and dived in her bathroom.

Harry smiles and look to the sink and said § _open._ §

The sinks move aside until Harry sees the slide. One sink disappears in the ground and gives Harry access to the slide. Harry looks down and jumps in.

 **19th September 1993, Corridor of Secrets, beneath Hogwarts**

After three minutes Harry and sees a small passage Ron probably made. Harry decided to go through it instead of calling for Dobby. He will call for Dobby when he is in the chamber himself. A few minutes later he reaches the real entrance at the end of the corridor.

 **19th September 1993, Chamber of Secrets, beneath Hogwarts**

Harry walks inside and sees the statue of Salazar Slytherin. He walks towards it and sees the mouth is closed. He tried to remember what riddle said to open the mouth and said § _speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four! Lend your heir your weapon to defend the school and kill those that attack it_.§

The mouth opens and Medusa slithers out. Harry said § _hello Medusa. How are you doing?_ §

Medusa looks and said § _hello speaker I was awaiting your return. I am doing well I have almost fully recovered._ §

Harry smiles and sees the eyes but doesn't die or anything § _Medusa, are you shielding your eyes?_ §

Medusa says § _no speaker as I said before speakers are immune to my eyes but not for my poison. I am happy that you still live._ §

Harry says § _yeah thanks because of Fawkes, the headmasters Phoenix. The tears of a phoenix have healing power and that saved me._ §

Medusa bowed and said § _speaker I am sorry, but do you have found a solution for my fangs._ §

Harry said § _not yet I am close. I still didn't have the solution but I am close. I hope you can wait for a few months._ §

Medusa thought for a moment before she says § _I hoped you find something for your return, but I understand but if you haven't found it. If you haven't found anything by Christmas please return my fangs. You still have the fangs, speaker?_ §

Harry nodded agreeing that he still had the three fangs.

Harry asked § _have there been any problems, Medusa?_ §

Medusa shook her head and said § _no speaker, the spiders are not tasty but they sustain me and don't fight back or at least the smaller ones don't. I managed to avoid the centaurs, unicorns and the gamekeeper Hagrid._ §

Harry sighed and said in English without noticing "thank you Medusa."

Medusa looks confused but bowed her head.

Harry was also confused and asked it hesitantly § _what is wrong Medusa?_ §

Medusa responded § _speaker you spoke in your human language. I don't understand that my mother's master Salazar Slytherin and therefore my master and the bad heir both didn't speak it to me. However I didn't understand it, but I know what you meant, speaker._ §

Harry was wondering how that was possible. If he understands Medusa correctly, Medusa doesn't understand English and never understood it, but she did with him. Harry remembered he had three questions for Medusa.

Harry looked back and asked § _Medusa, I have three questions. Will, you answer them for me?_ §

Medusa bowed and said § _yes, speaker._ §

Harry took a sigh and said will looking right in her eyes § _you said that your eyes can't hurt me. Recently I got a house-elf and we bond because a house-elves need it. If I call the elf does it hurt him if he watches in your eyes?_ §

Medusa thought and said § _I don't know speaker. Salazar Slytherin and the bad heir didn't have a house-elf with them or one at all, but I think that the bond will protect the elf but I am not sure._ §

Medusa pointed her head to the statue and said § _Salazar Slytherin has a few books writing and a portrait in my lair. However, most books are destroyed by the bad heir or are too old and will be destroyed the moment it will be touched. Salazar Slytherin hasn't been in his portrait for many generations I don't know why._ §

Harry said § _Medusa can you give me the books that are still in your lair?_ §

Medusa nodded and went back in her lair. Harry looked around until he heard Medusa returning. Harry turned around and saw Medusa with four books in her mouth.

Medusa put them down on the ground that was dry. Medusa said § _these are the only ones that are left speaker._ §

Harry nodded and looked at the books. He saw the first one was a book with 'Salazar Slytherin journal and grimoire'. The second book was a book with 'The Basilisk' written on front and Harry hoped it could help with replacing the fangs. He would not keep the fangs if he couldn't find a solution. Somehow he felt he would need them for the future but he didn't know why or how.

The third book had the written 'Parseltongue' on it. Harry looked quickly in a book and saw that it was mostly about what parseltongue could and surprisingly about bonds between humans with parseltongue and humans without and even creatures like house-elves, Veela's, familiars and a few more especially snakes. The last books have nothing written on the cover.

Harry asked § _can I take them with me? I think they are very useful._ §

Medusa was reluctantly trying to find an answer. Harry noticed and asked § _don't you want me to?_ §

Medusa said, § _no speaker. They are the last book of my mother's master. I was bound to protect them and that is why the bad heir couldn't take them. I could show it but not allowed to read them. You speaker ask me to show them and that is what I could do._ §

Harry's hope to find a solution for the fangs was smaller again without the second book for sure.

Harry said § _okay Medusa. The other question is partly answered and that was if there are more rooms here._ §

Medusa nodded § _yes Speaker there is my lair with a chair and a table. You cannot enter through the mouth but somewhere in the chamber is an entrance for the Lord and Heir rooms. However, you need the Slytherins Lord or Heir ring after that the Lord or Heir can allow more people to enter the rooms and one of the rooms has a door that led to my lair._ §

§ _Thank you Medusa. The last question is about the chamber and the multiple entrances. Is the chamber protected by the Hogwarts wards or does it have his own wards? And what about the entrances in the forbidden forest?_ §

Right when Harry said that, Medusa and Harry heard a hard sound. Harry turns around where the sound and sees Dobby. It looks like Dobby worked too hard, he was sweaty and looks dazed.

Harry said "Dobby?"

Dobby didn't respond after about 5 minutes Dobby slowly started to shake his head and looks around before seeing Harry.

Dobby said "Master Harry" but stopped when he saw the Medusa. He popped in front of Harry and looked in her eyes. Medusa backed away.

Dobby raised his hand but Harry said "Dobby stop."

Dobby turned around and bowed "Dobby only wanted to protect Master Harry."

Harry got down on one knee and put his hand on Dobby's head and said "thank you Dobby. I appreciate it but the basilisk wasn't planning to attack me, right Medusa?"

Medusa shook her head and looks confused again. Dobby doesn't trust Medusa and keeps his eyes on her. Harry notice it.

"Dobby do you trust me?" Harry asked.

Dobby turned his head and said "of course Master Harry. Dobby trusts Master Harry completely."

"Dobby than trust me. Medusa, as her name is, wasn't plan to attack me and is nice. As long as you aren't bad or better said evil, attacking the school, students or staff and don't hurt her." Harry said with a smile.

Dobby nodded turns around and said, "sorry Medusa."

Medusa looks confused and Harry decided to say in parseltongue § _Dobby says he is sorry. This is the elf I was talking about._ §

Medusa said § _tell him I understand why he acted like that and accept his apology._ §

Harry nodded and said, "Dobby she understands your actions and accepts your apology."

Dobby nodded towards Medusa who nodded back. Harry remembered two more questions but first wanted an answer to his last one.

Harry looked at Medusa and said § _could you please answer my question?_ §

Medusa nodded while saying § _sorry speaker I forgot when your elf came in. To answer your last question speaker the chamber is protected by the Hogwarts wards but also has multiple wards set by Salazar Slytherin himself and Helga Hufflepuff helped him. All the entrances in the forbidden forest have wards that allow me and other snakes to enter. I don't know if a human tried to enter but the bad heir did and could walk out and in again._ §

Harry looked like he was thinking and thought 'maybe it was because he was the heir or maybe his Parseltongue ability.'

Harry looked back and said § _thank you Medusa. I have two other questions, I just remember do you mind if I also ask them?_ §

Medusa said § _no speaker I don't mind. Please ask them if you think I could answer them._ §

Harry responded § _thank you Medusa. My questions are one when Dobby looked at you in the eyes did you protect your eyes? And two, I was in a pet shop a few months ago that had snakes. The snakes talked to me and called me king of snakes, I said because you bite me and some venom and blood entered me. They said that is true but there was a bond between you and me. They couldn't tell me more they said you could._ §

Medusa said § _no I didn't speaker. When your elf popped in I was surprised and shielded my eyes but when he wanted to attack me I lost the concentration and I couldn't control it and your elf looked in my eyes without me shielding them._ §

Medusa said § _I can sense something but I am not sure what it is. It could maybe be a bond or just that I feel my venom and blood in you but other than that I don't know._ §

Harry said § _okay Medusa. Maybe we can figure it out._ §

Medusa nodded agreeing with Harry.

Harry looked a Dobby and said, "Dobby why did you come here?"

Dobby said "Dobby notice Master Harry not eating much a lunch and wanted to give Master Harry some food to eat before mister Wheezy eats if again. Dobby is sorry the food fell on the ground. The wards here were very hard to breakthrough. The Hogwarts wards are here but it has extra protection against creatures that is Dobby but also stops many charms like tracking charm. The chamber doesn't dispel them but you can't be tracked when you are down here."

"But Dobby, after you popped in you, popped again. If the first time it was hard doesn't it need be hard again?"

Dobby said, "yes Master Harry but Master Harry's magic gave Dobby almost power directly and Dobby was already in the chamber."

Medusa said § _speaker if you say I and you whole name want the wards to let Dobby the house-elf and myself through the wards. The wards will listen because you defeated the bad heir. Your elf come can come here easier and he doesn't have to fight against the wards every time. He can even bring you here._ §

Harry said, "I, Harry James Potter, want the wards of the chamber of secrets to let Dobby the house-elf and myself, Harry James Potter through the wards."

Harry saw a light on the walls and ceiling before the light went to Dobby and himself.

Medusa said § _speaker I feel you can take the books but please be careful and don't let anybody read them._ §

Harry said § _are you sure that is okay?_ §

Medusa nodded and sighed deep § _speaker I am tired you can take the books. I would like to see you soon and hope you have a solution for my fangs but I need to sleep, I am not healed completely._ §

Harry answered § _of course Medusa. Thank you for answering my questions, your help and letting me take_ _and using Salazar Slytherins books._ §

Medusa said § _you are welcome, speaker. Goodbye speaker and Dobby the elf._ §

Medusa returns to her lair and Harry said to Dobby that Medusa wished Dobby a good day.

Harry grabbed the books and said, "Dobby can you take me to my dorm room?"

Dobby said, "yes master Harry."

Dobby took Harry's hand and Dobby popped them away without trouble to the Gryffindor dormitory 3rd years. When they popped in they didn't see anybody or heard anybody. Harry thanked Dobby and said that he would come soon before Dobby popped out and quickly put the books in his trunk and put some of his clothes on it. Harry makes sure they are hiding before closing his trunk and walks to the common room.

 **Let end it here. It is a long chapter but I got everything that I want in it. Next chapter Harry will find out where the Kitchen is for a price? and Hagrid tells Harry the good news (maybe with Amelia). There will be a time skip after that.**


	22. The new wand, (re)learning, why Snape?

**Chapter 22 the new wand, (re)learning, why Snape?**

 **19th September 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

Harry walks downstairs and sees Neville and Ginny with their homework. He doesn't see Hermione and suspect she is in her favorite spot from the whole castle, the library. He quickly walks downstairs and Neville saw him. Neville said, "Hey Harry where do you come from? I didn't see you upstairs."

Harry said, "from the dorm, I just need to think so I was on my bed with the curtains closed."

Neville just said "okay", he didn't remember if Harry was on his bed or if his curtains were closed, but he didn't could think of a reason why Harry would lie.

Harry said next to Neville and across from Ginny. Harry didn't have any homework left and had already read ahead in charms, transfiguration, ancient runes and DADA. Harry could read ahead in more subject but he just wanted to rest after the talk with Medusa. Harry was still a bit tired, he slept a bit better after talking with Ginny but most of the night he still woke up earlier than normal.

Harry always waited for the first light to head outside and run. He runs every morning after his stay in the hospital wing and he had the feeling he became faster even if it was slow going. Harry stayed away from the border and didn't go further than the quidditch pitch. If was far from the border but also far from the castle. The most day he would run near the lake as that was closer than the quidditch pitch.

The days when he had to practice madam Hooch was always watching and mostly one extra teacher because madam Hooch could produce a Patronus but is most of the time it was just a shield and only a few times was corporeal, her Patronus was an eagle. Madam Hooch never fully mastered the Patronus charm and never tried to because she thought she would never need it. When Madam Hooch learned about the dementors she tried to master the Patronus charm but she hadn't mastered it. Madam Hooch was strong enough to protect herself and the students but it was very exhausting for her that why there was always a second professor that could produce a corporeal Patronus when a team was practicing mostly the head of the house was present except by Slytherin.

Harry shook out of his thoughts when he heard Ginny ask him nervously "Ha-Harry do y-you kn-know t-this spe-spell?"

Harry looked and saw that Ginny was reading the DADA for first years. Harry looked at which spell Ginny looked and it was the Verdimillious Duo Spell. He hadn't had it the first year. Harry had it briefly the second year and the Duo spell was one of the spells Professor Lupin revised the day Harry left the hospital wing.

Harry said "yes. do you need help with the spell?"

Ginny nodded nervously. Harry gave a smile and said, "I will help you but I don't know where there is a room we can use."

Ginny said "I think we can find an empty classroom tomorrow after dinner. Professor Lupin showed some spells but we needed to learn those spells ourselves if you didn't master them and I, unfortunately, didn't master them."

Neville said, "can I come I still need to learn those spells."

Harry said "sure. I think tomorrow after dinner would be best, it isn't a feast so we got sometime before curfew."

The portrait came in and Hermione entered with a few books. Hermione went to sit next to Ginny and started reading.

Harry said, "hey Hermione."

Hermione just continued reading in the new books she got. Harry didn't mind. Ginny nudged Hermione and after almost 30 seconds of nudging Hermione looked at Ginny and said "what?"

Ginny pointed at Harry and Hermione looked. Hermione looked "what?"

Harry said, "I said hey Hermione."

Hermione said "oh sorry. Hey Harry, are you done thinking?"

Harry nodded with a smile and Hermione said "okay."

Harry asked, "do you know where Ron is?"

Hermione shook her head as did Neville and Ginny. Neville said, "the last time I saw him was when we left lunch a few hours ago."

Hermione and Ginny nodded agreeing that was the last time they saw them. Harry just nodded not really knowing where Ron could be and didn't try to find him. Harry went upstairs to grabs his finished homework and decided to fix some obvious mistake in charms, transfiguration and the study of ancient runes, but he let smaller and less obvious mistakes in his work. He didn't know if Hermione would like it if he challenged her and he couldn't lose her friendship.

 **21** **st** **September 1993, Leaky Cauldron, London**

Hagrid had just flooed into the Leaky Cauldron and was congratulated by Tom for regaining his wand privileges. Harry thanked Tom before saying he couldn't stay. Hagrid needs to go to Ollivanders before returning to Hogwarts to feed the creatures.

Tom said, "okay Hagrid but next time please stay for lunch or dinner."

Hagrid gave a big smile and said: "if I could Tom I would love ter."

Tom smiled before Hagrid continued walking into the back entering Diagon Alley. It wasn't very crowded but Hagrid understand. It was a Tuesday afternoon most people were working and there were no students running around during summer when there was the school rush. After 5 minutes Hagrid stood in front of Ollivanders.

 **21** **st** **September 1993, Ollivanders, London**

When he walked in Mr. Ollivander was nowhere to see until Hagrid see two grey eyes in the dark. Mr. Ollivander walks forward and said "ah Hagrid 16 inches, rather bendy, oak wood with unicorn hair core. How are you doing?"

Hagrid said, "I am great Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander smiled and said, "what can I do for you?"

Hagrid grew a big smile and said: "I am 'ere ter get a wand."

Ollivander looks confused "I would like to Hagrid but you are not allowed to carry a wand."

Hagrid just smiles and gave him the paper Amelia gave him. Ollivander read it and he grew a great smile and had a twinkle in his eyes. The first time Hagrid went to get a wand he was difficult. Ollivander never said it when he met Hagrid but he taught he needed custom made wand when Hagrid reached his majority. Now Ollivander is going to find out if he was right.

Hagrid tried wand after wand but none felt right or was working good for him. Every time a wand didn't work Hagrid was getting more desperate while Ollivander smile just grew with every wand that didn't choose Hagrid. Ollivander liked though customers.

After almost 45 minutes Ollivander said, "well it seems I was right all along."

Hagrid looks confused and asked, "wha' do yeh mean Mr. Ollivander?"

Ollivander had a smile and said "it seems I need to make a new wand and just call me Ollivander Hagrid. Just wait a moment."

Ollivander walked to the back and returned with two small boxes. He grabbed a wand to the side and the two boxes enlarged to their normal size. Ollivander opened both boxes and Hagrid could see many different sorts of wood used for wands.

Ollivander asked, "Hagrid does on the wand woods grab your eye?"

Hagrid looked and felt drawn to a particular wood he was familiar with. The wood-like his old wand had, Oakwood.

Ollivander saw the look and said "ah Oakwood, but this is a bit different than yours. This is English Oak wood freshly harvest. I never made one before from English Oakwood. Your Oak was from the continent, Germany to be precise if I remember correctly. It was harvest a couple of centuries ago by my great-grandfather."

"This English Oak is the first wand wood from this particular tree. I didn't plan to use it this soon" Ollivander mused before asking "Hagrid to be sure can you place your hand on it?"

Hagrid only nodded being entranced by the wood and Ollivanders story. Hagrid placed his hand on the wood. Hagrid felt complete, happy and felt a stronger reaction that his original wand had.

Ollivander saw that and just nodded mostly to himself. Ollivander said, "okay now your wand core."

Ollivander waved his hand and another two boxes appeared. Ollivander opened both boxes and many materials for wand cores were in both boxes. Hagrid saw unicorn hair, dragon heartstring and recognized kelpie tail which surprised him because he only knew of unicorn hair Ollivander worked with.

Ollivander said, "Hagrid keep you hand above every possible wand core for a few seconds if you feel nothing you move to the next one."

Hagrid nodded and started with his old wand core unicorn hair. He felt a pull but it was like it missed something.

Hagrid looks at Ollivander and said, "I feel a pull an' it feels good but like I miss somethin'."

Ollivander nodded but did pick in of the hairs. Ollivander said, "okay Hagrid try the others."

Hagrid continued and after a few cores, he reached the dragon heartstrings from different species. Hagrid had his hand above the fourth heartstring and again felt a pull almost exactly the same as the unicorn hair.

Hagrid said again "I feel a pull an' it feels good but like I miss somethin'."

Ollivander nodded and said, "ah the heartstring of a Norwegian Ridgeback one of the first in a reservation in Romania centuries ago."

Ollivander grabbed the heartstring and put him with the unicorn hair. Ollivander said, "Hagrid put your hand above the unicorn hair and heartstring."

Hagrid did and said, "it feels complete an' even better 'n me old wand."

Ollivander nodded and said "well I suspected when you majored that you would need a new wand but I would have never suspected you would have needed a double core, this is rare even for me. This will be a wand with a double core from unicorn hair and a Norwegian Ridgeback dragon heartstring. English oak wood is powerful enough to hold both cores so you don't need to select another kind of wood as the second wood."

Hagrid nodded and asked, "Ollivander when will yeh think the wand will be ready?"

Ollivander looked and said "It will be ready in two hours. Normally it could take longer but I am too excited to wait. If you come back in two hours I will have it ready, just let me measure your arm and hand and wave your hand (and arm) like you would while you have a wand. I guess it is still right, right?"

Hagrid nodded before doing what Ollivander asked and nodded when he was done with measuring and seeing Hagrid like he was waving a wand.

Ollivander said, "Hagrid see you in two hours."

Hagrid nodded and said "yes Ollivander see yeh in two hours" before leaving and heading to the Leaky Cauldron.

 **21** **st** **September 1993, Leaky Cauldron, London**

Hagrid entered the Leaky Cauldron after a few minutes. Hagrid walked towards Tom to get a meal because he wouldn't have time after he got his new wand because he needed to feed the creatures the moment he returned at Hogwarts.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting in a corner where he could clearly see both entrances, the stairs, and the floo entrance. Kingsley's place was difficult to see from all entrances and only from the stairs and the bar it was able to see Kingsley.

Hagrid turned around and noticed Kingsley. He knows Kingsley because they were both in the order of the Phoenix during the war against You-Know-Who. Hagrid decided to walk towards Kingsley.

Hagrid said, "hello Kingsley, are yeh here ter look for Sirius Black?"

Kingsley said "hey Hagrid and no not really. I think as does most of the Auror department that Black would be stupid to walk in here. With a glamour, it could work but he would be taking a large gamble. Also with all evidence, we found until now suggest he is moving to Hogwarts and especially Harry Potter."

Hagrid looked shocked and asked "really?"

Kingsley nodded "I am afraid so."

Hagrid knew Sirius just like Kingsley knew Sirius. They both still remember the happiness from Sirius when Harry was born. If they didn't know Harry was the son of James they would have guessed Sirius was the father. Both now thought it was played, just an act to not arouse suspicion like many other wizards and witches did to not let them now they were Death Eaters at the time.

Kingsley asked, "Hagrid are you planning to return to Hogwarts right now?"

Hagrid shook his head while saying "no Kingsley. I just went ter Ollivander an' he is makin' me wand as we speak. None o' the wands felt righ' an' it feels like I waved at least half o' all the wands in the store. Ollivander was 'scited ter make me wand."

Kingsley nodded and said, "I am here also for a different reason Hagrid."

Hagrid looked confused and asked, "wha' then Kingsley?"

"To make sure you return to Hogwarts without the dementors attacking and hurting you. I will go with you to the three broomsticks and there I will call at least two other Aurors. Two other Aurors and I will walk you to your cabin to make sure you are home without incident" Kingsley said.

Hagrid said immediately "oh Kingsley tha isn' needed. I will be fine. Most Aurors patrol the way from Hogsmeade ter Hogwarts every hour or so."

Kingsley smiled and said "no Hagrid, I got my orders and even if I hadn't I would not let an old friend face dementors alone especially not just to get home. Also during school nights, it is not less than once every two and sometimes three hours only on special circumstances will Aurors patrol the way to Hogsmeade once every hour on school nights."

Hagrid was surprised and decided to ask "wha' orders?"

Kingsley smiled and with a grin said "Director Bones wanted me to escort you back from Diagon Alley to Hogwarts. She knew you would be here around this time and there was only one way to return, the floo. In Diagon Alley, there are only two entrance that you could you use because of your size. Gringotts and the Leaky Cauldron have a fireplace large enough. However the Goblins let only goblins and non-goblin employees use the floo, even the non-goblin employees can rarely use it. Others that can use it are goblin friends which you aren't. no offense."

Hagrid said, "No problem, almos' no wizard or witch is a goblin friend."

Kingsley continued and said "and sometimes large clients can use it for a fee. So the only way was the Leaky Cauldron and I waited for your return when Tom said you hadn't returned yet."

Hagrid nodded and said, "okay well thank yeh Kingsley an' thank Ame- Director Bones."

Kingsley said, "will do Hagrid, will do, but first let's eat as it seems you need to wait."

Hagrid nodded and when Tom brought Hagrid's food and drink Kingsley ordered the same but instead of a butterbeer, he takes pumpkin juice he is working after all. What Hagrid didn't know was that everything he did today in Diagon Alley will be paid by the ministry. That was all Amelia's doing to make up for the years that Hagrid was wrongfully convicted and stayed in Azkaban earlier this year. She wanted to do more but unfortunately, she couldn't without Fudge or Umbridge finding out.

Hagrid and Kingsley talked about many things while enjoying their food. Hagrid about many creatures while Kingsley talked about the past and his (comical) experiences in the Auror force after You-Know-Who fall and the escape of Sirius Black.

After they were done with eating. Kingsley paid with money he got from Amelia before walking with Hagrid to Ollivanders. They were talking until they reached Ollivanders a few minutes later. Kingsley decided to let Hagrid go inside alone.

 **21** **st** **September 1993, Ollivanders, London**

Hagrid walks inside and after just a few seconds Ollivander appears. Ollivander said with a smile "ah Hagrid. I got your new wand here. I just finished it."

Ollivander laid the grab in front of Hagrid. Hagrid grabbed the wand and it felt wonderful and perfectly in his hand. He noticed it was longer than his old wand.

Ollivander smiled "this is the first one I ever made of English Oak. This wand is made from English Oak, unicorn hair and dragon heartstring, Slightly Yielding and is 25.1 inches in length. This is also the longest wand I ever made also I used some more wood to make it heavier and sturdier easier for you to use."

Hagrid said, "thank yeh Ollivander."

Ollivander smiled and grabbed three more things. Ollivander kept on smiling and said "here I got a box to keep it safe as all the other wands have. Also here is a polishing kit and a simple holster that you can keep at your belt. Normally the holster would be on your tight but I don't have one that will fit Hagrid."

"I would love ter get tha' but I don' think I can afford it," Hagrid said.

Ollivander kept smiling and said, "don't worry about it, it is all taken care of."

Hagrid smiled and said "thank yeh Ollivander but I need ter go righ' now. The creatures aren' happy if I feed 'em ter late."

Ollivander said "goodbye Hagrid. Please come by to let me know who your wand is doing."

Hagrid replied "goodbye Ollivander if I can I will. I don' know if I got time though."

With that Hagrid walked to the door and entered Diagon Alley.

 **21** **st** **September 1993, Diagon Alley, London**

When he stepped into Daigon Alley. Kingsley was waiting for Hagrid.

Kingsley said "Hagrid great. Do you have the price for this?"

Hagrid said, "yes 's on this parchment."

Hagrid held out the parchment and Kingsley grabbed it. Hagrid looked confused and Kingsley said, "I make sure Director Bones get it and everything will be paid."

Hagrid wasn't sure but he trusted Kingsley and Amelia Bones. Hagrid just shrugged and walked with Kingsley back to the Leaky Cauldron.

Hagrid talked about Hogwarts and any chances including his new job and about Harry. Mostly about the stories he heard from Harry and compares Harry with James and Lily.

Kingsley was good friends with James during their Auror training and job and met Lily quite a few times and liked her too, but was happy he wasn't married to her. Kingsley has sometimes seen Lily mad and that was scary. Sometimes he wondered who he preferred to fight With you-Know-Who or an angry Lily, but if Lily was enraged he knew he would prefer to face You-Know-Who.

Kingsley told Hagrid that and his laughing was heard in almost the enter alley. Many who were shopping and stop looking where that sound came from before continuing almost everybody knowing Hagrid the gamekeeper from Hogwarts. Hagrid and Kingsley enter the Leaky Cauldron but say nothing to anyone before using the fireplace and floo to Hogsmeade and the Three Broomsticks.

 **24** **th** **September 1993, care of magical creatures class, Hogwarts ground**

The whole class of care of magical creatures full of third years had left the forbidden forest a few minutes ago. Everybody in the class except the Slytherins hated Malfoy for ruining a normally fun and exciting class. However, after the first class, all other lessons were dull, extremely dull.

Hagrid wasn't happy, he thought the first lesson went great until Malfoy insulted Buckbeak. Hagrid decided to teach about Flobberworms. They are not dangerous but you will not like being covered in Flobberworm Mucus.

Only a few students found the Flobberworms interesting but nobody found Flobberworms exciting like the Hippogriffs were. Today they went back in the Forbidden forest for the first time after the attack. Everybody except Malfoy and his group was hoping for an exciting class.

It wasn't, first, they need to take care of their Flobberworm and if yours was still alive collect the Mucus and feed them. After that, you could search for Horklump. However if your Flobberworm died you clean the enclosure, collect the Mucus, put the dead Flobberworms in a large crate and grabbed a new one and start feeding it before you could also look for Horklump.

At the end of class, Hagrid said that they would continue with the Flobberworms next class and heard a groan from most students. Hagrid has lost his confidence after the attack even though almost everybody liked it even Harry and he ended up hurt.

All the students except Harry, Neville, Hermione, Ron, and Susan were walking back to the castle. Daphne had already heard from her father that Hagrid won. Even though she didn't care she was happy she could help Harry …. 'No Potter and I shouldn't be happy about helping him' she thought.

Daphne quickly left with the other Slytherins with just one look back seeing Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron and Susan talking with the big oaf … no, talking with Professor Hagrid. They were laughing and looking at something.

 **24** **th** **September 1993, Hagrid's cabin, Hogwarts ground**

Hagrid sat on the stairs to his cabin. Hagrid was unhappy, he hoped that he could find students that liked magical creatures like Charlie Weasley and he did. Hagrid hoped he could find a student that knew that 'dangerous' creatures were just misunderstood. Hagrid was also doubting himself if it was a good idea to become a Professor. He knew he was sturdier than the students but still. Hagrid thought about quitting but he was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard Harry's voice.

Harry was told by Hagrid last Tuesday that he would get a new wand that afternoon. However, with all the homework, full class schedule and Quidditch practice Harry couldn't visit Hagrid to look at Hagrid's new wand.

Harry asked, "and Hagrid can we see your new wand?"

Hagrid was happy that Harry was still talking to him and the friendship didn't suffer, not by Buckbeak or the boring classes. Harry pulled his wand out of the holster. Because the wand was large he couldn't summon it out of the holster that barely fit the wand even though the holster was large. Hagrid didn't know but Ollivander made especially for Hagrid large wand but the wand was too unstable to summon it out of the holster with a flick of his wrist.

Hagrid was showing his new wand with a large smile happy to legally be able to carry a wand again. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Susan were al amazed by the new wand mostly by the length of it.

Hagrid said "Ollivander made this wand last Tuesday 'imself. It has two cores, one o' unicorn hair an' a dragon heartstring from a Norwegian Ridgeback. It was the first one he made with English Oak he said. 's 25.1 inches in length an' Slightly Yielding. Ollivander also made it heavier an' sturdier to make it easier fer me ter use."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled at the heartstring of the Norwegian Ridgeback thinking back at first year and the dragon Norbert. Hagrid did a few spells from first, second and third years.

When they looked slightly amazed Hagrid said "Professor McGonagall an' Professor Flitwick came by the last two nights an' helped me with some spells an' charms even from defense against the dark arts an' herbology. The offered ter teach me the spells I would have learned if I wasn' 'spelled. I agreed but I don' know if they have much time with the Hogsmeade weekend that is coming up an' ter which year they would wan' ter teach me. Maybe I can atten' some third or fourth-year classes when I don' teach care o' magical creatures or take care o' the creatures."

Harry and Neville were smiling but inside they were laughing seeing Hagrid in charms but mostly about the Flitwick and Hagrid and the many situations that could happen which make them both almost laughing out loud.

Hermione was smiling happily that Hagrid still wanted to learn even if he didn't need to. Ron was thinking Hagrid was mental learning spells while he didn't have to. Susan didn't know what to think but thought that Hagrid was doing a smart thing to learn more spells he should have learned.

After a few more minutes they went to lunch when they heard Ron and Neville's stomach asking for food.

Harry said, "Hagrid we should head to lunch we got classes after lunch."

Hagrid said "o' course yeh are right. Let me walk yeh all back. I should also get lunch a beca'se I got sixth years after lunch."

The whole group walked towards the castle under watchful eye of a large black dog near the forest, a large snake inside forest, a youthful part cat and part kneazle near Hagrid's cabin quickly following his owner and from the owlery a beautiful white owl was trying to sense her owner before the owl went to sleep.

 **30** **th** **September 1993, Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Hogwarts**

Harry was surprised when he entered the classroom with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. The classroom was dark while Professor Lupin (again the headache) never closed the windows before.

Barely a minute after they took their seat they knew why the darkroom was dark. An image appeared at the front and Professor Snape walked in. Professor Snape said "werewolves, one of the foulest beasts in the world. Infecting innocent humans with their bite. Animals and creatures aren't infected when they are bitten."

Hermione immediately raised her hand and said: "but Professor we were discussing vampires last time, we aren't done with vampires."

Snap said "we are going to discuss Werewolves. When 'Professor' Lupin is better you can continue to study vampires but now you are going to learn about Werewolves."

When Snape turned around and started the lesson Harry thought 'so that was why Professor Lupin was looking ill last lesson. Also, the twins said that Professor Flitwick did their lesson ( **A/N 1** ). Why do we get Snape? I hope the next time we got someone else. Professor Flitwick would be good as ex-dueling master and Charms is always fun.'

Harry, Hermione, and Neville were making notes while Ron was listening but barely. Hermione notes were quite a bit more than Neville and just a little bit more than Harry had. However, Harry notes contained all the information and Neville notes contain much but not all. While Hermione noted every detail something Harry didn't do. After the double Defence Against the Dark Arts, all the Gryffindors hated it, Defence Against the Dark Arts for the first time ever.

 **1** **st** **October 1993, Auror training room, MoM**

Arthur was breathing hard. He had just finished his morning exercise with the first year Auror trainees. He was happy he could at least follow them. The first few times he could do barely half and now he could keep even though it was still really hard.

Perkins could do at least half of the training and that was a nice surprise because they have been only doing it for 2 weeks. However, this wasn't only to improve their condition but also to look at which 4 Auror he wants. He and Perkins found 7 possible candidates in the first year Auror trainees. Arthur got however bad news from Amelia.

Amelia said that everything still was okay, but the Aurors for Arthur still needed to do the normal training program and education all the Aurors were giving. Arthur's Aurors would get extra education for operating in muggle inhabited areas and with muggle perpetrators without knowledge of the magical world.

Amelia also said that Arthur's Aurors need to do the same things to pass and become junior Aurors and Arthur needs to prepare exams for every year of the three-year Aurors training. Also, the Aurors sometimes needed to do their job in the magical world like patrolling, investigate a crime scene and other things Aurors do in the magical world. Amelia promised that Arthur could make the schedule for that to so it would not collide if Arthur and Perkins were planning a raid. Amelia said that when they have planning training and if she knew more she would let them know.

Besides all that Arthur was still happy with the changes so far. They had chosen 7 applicants from last year that could work for Arthur's department more than originally thought. All 7 were progressing better than anticipated, they however needed to improve on potion making and detecting (like all new Aurors) and DADA.

If they did do a NEWT DADA but didn't pass it or only got an A they needed to study to improve DADA or any other subject you needed to become an Auror. Arthur's department was less strict and accepted A students but Arthur and Amelia decided that the Arthur's Aurors needed to be at least a high A preferably a small EE during Christmas in their third year and could only complete the training with a solid EE score, it doesn't need to be a high EE score.

Arthur knows he needs to improve as did Perkins know about himself. He didn't want to disappoint Amelia and really wanted to make the new department work, it was after all for his favorite hobby, muggles.

Arthur went to his office with Perkins after freshen up and work on the paperwork. While discussing the appliances of a small ship the size of a rubber duck.

 **16** **th** **October 1993, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting down with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Harry wasn't happy today was the first Hogsmeade weekend and he couldn't go. He was close to getting his slip signed but then 'aunt' Marge happened. He could spend time alone maybe try to find the kitchen or maybe Ginny would like some company but she was still asleep according to Hermione who went to see if Ginny was awake to get some breakfast before coming down in the Common Room seeing Harry and Neville talking with a barely awake Ron.

That happened a few minutes ago. The moment the entered the great hall Ron woke up seeing the breakfast ready on the tables. Almost everybody from the third year and up was already sitting at their tables trying to quickly eat before going to Hogsmeade. On Saturday and Sunday breakfast started at 07:00 am and ended at 10:00 am.

However, most didn't stay for the whole three hours especially not on Hogsmeade weekends. You were allowed to enter the town with the first that leave at 09:00 am. At 05:00 pm the last group will return because dinner started at 06:00 pm and have sometime to put your purchases away. Every student was supposed to be present by dinner from the start and stay most of the time. However during feasts like Halloween and Christmas, the dinner was a bit longer and supposed to stay there the whole time, but you could leave around 08:00 pm but most stayed until the end.

Dumbledore stood up when he saw that all third years and up were in the Great Hall ready to go to Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore said "because of the dementors stationed at the border of Hogwarts every hour on the hour a group of Aurors will head to and from Hogsmeade if you want to return or head on to Hogsmeade. After 3 pm every half hour, a group of Aurors will head to the castle to lead students back. Some professors will also be in the town if you want to return but just missed the group. However, the professors may not be able to escort you back. If that happens then you, unfortunately, need to wait for the next group."

Dumbledore took a deep breath before continuing "I must inform you that like I said at the beginning of the year that dementors are the foulest creatures in our world and will not leave you alone and know no mercy. I severely advise you to not tempt the Dementors. Also, do not walk alone without a teacher or Aurors when you head towards Hogsmeade or when you head back and that means all years even the seventh years."

Dumbledore sat back and saw all the students that were present looking at him without a sound (except Ron Weasley, he was still stuffing his face looking and sounding like a pig). Dumbledore noticed that a few beside Ron were still eating but at least looked at him. Dumbledore didn't know if they heard him but he didn't care, more then enough did. He did his job and warned the students.

Slowly everybody returned with what they were doing or were talking about before Dumbledore started his speech.

At 09:45 Harry walks out with Hermione, Neville, and Ron. Many students were already waiting with a few Aurors ready to head towards the village. Harry try to slip passed but Harry didn't expect Professor McGonagall to look at all students before they waited to leave with the first group of students and Aurors.

Professor McGonagall had a small smile on her lips when she said: "I knew I would find you here Mr. Potter."

Harry hated he left his invisibility cloak in his trunk but he didn't know if Professor McGonagall knew about that. Harry said, "Professor McGonagall is you sign I could still go."

Professor McGonagall looked with compassion and said "sorry Potter." she needed to be firm and it was hard, she barely could when she saw those eyes still as bright as when he was born. "your guardians need to sign and I am not your guardian. Also, I am not when you are at school. I am sorry Potter."

Harry knew he couldn't convince Professor McGonagall. Hermione gave him a hug and said: "I will bring back some candy for you."

Harry said, "Thank you."

"So-sorry H-H-Harry" Neville said nervously hoping Harry didn't hate him for him going.

Harry said "no problem Neville. Hermione, Neville and Ron Enjoy yourselves"

Ron looked at Harry and just said "bye" before heading towards the group and disappearing in the group waiting by the Aurors a couple of feet away.

Harry gave a small wave before turning around and walk back inside the castle. Harry didn't see Professor McGonagall mask fall for almost 30 seconds before her mask was in place again.

Professor McGonagall thought 'I am so sorry Harry. I wish I could but Albus thought it would be better if you stay here with Sirius Black on the loose. Even if you had your slip signed I wasn't allowed to let you go. I can't sign it I wish I could. I still can't believe Sirius betrayed his parents and Harry himself. He was a brother of James in all but blood, just as was Remus. You could say they were the siblings they never had to each other. They were more than best friends, how can Sirius betray them.'

If she needs to point a traitor from the four marauders she would have chosen Peter. James had Lily, outside of Hogwarts Sirius was in love but she couldn't remember with who and Remus was on a mission for Dumbledore and was content. The other best friends like Frank had Alice, Jacob was starting a relationship with Isabel after a contracted marriage and Pandora one of Lily's best friends found her love strangely enough in Xenophilius Lovegood.

Professor McGonagall saw the group of Aurors leaving with the students and quickly joined them as extra protection and she needed a firewhiskey at the three broomsticks and have a nice chat with Rosmerta if she had the time.

 **I think this is the best place to stop. It took longer to finish the story had some kind of writers' block. I hope that it stops after posting this chapter. The next chapter will contain probably Hogsmeade visit with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Harry's day at Hogwarts and if the words allowed it Halloween.**

 **A/N 1** It would be weird if Snape took all the lessons from Lupin while still the only potion teacher in Hogwarts and therefore the only teacher that can teach potion. Nobody else got an O in their NEWT and got a potion mastery, not even Dumbledore. Also, I suspect most if not all teachers know that Lupin is a werewolf.


	23. Hogsmeade trip, watched and much candy

**Chapter 23 Hogsmeade trip, watched and much candy**

 **16** **th** **October 1993, (outskirts) Hogsmeade**

A black dog was from the outskirts of Hogsmeade looking at the group of students with Aurors walking down the road from Hogwarts. The dog was looking for raven hair that he remembered from one of his best friends if not his best. He couldn't see it but hoped that he just couldn't see it from this range or if he wasn't with the group he would come later.

A few minutes later the group has entered Hogsmeade and he was walking closer to the bar where most students go to, the Three Broomsticks. The dog suddenly smelled a scent from long ago and then he saw her, his old head of house Professor McGonagall. He was in the shadow of a house and gave a small whine. He may have caused mischief but he really liked Professor McGonagall or Minnie when she came to visit little Harry or just needed to get away from Hogwarts and duties as deputy Headmistress.

Suddenly the dog known as Padfoot but was actually Sirius Black smelled the faint scent of Harry Potter. He followed the scent and sees as a girl with bushy hair that was with Harry in Daigon Alley.

He gave a smile and thought 'did Harry already bag himself a girlfriend? She is probably the smartest witch of her year, Potter men where someway always drawn to smart women like James had Lily and Charlus had aunt Dorea both were in the top spots of their year, well Lily was in mostly first except in Transfiguration and study of ancient runes that was James after his OWL and sometimes Moony was first in other classes. Lily was certainly the smartest, aunt Dorea probably not the smartest but was certainly in one of the top spots. He remembered Aunt Dorea talking about it she was always fighting with Minnie and Poppy over who was better in most classes.'

He whined with not helping Harry with his first (one of many he was sure unless he was like James but still Harry's first) girlfriend and his best friend and best friend's parents who were his aunt and uncle that had died. He had an uplifting thought that he could still help Harry with his second, third or fourth wife after he found the bloody cowardly rat, Pettigrew. Sirius somehow felt that this girl will never leave Harry. Why? He didn't know.

Sirius decided to follow the girl if Harry would come here he will probably meet up with her.

 **16** **th** **October 1993, Hogsmeade**

Sirius has followed this girl for a long time but it was getting late and she hasn't seen Harry. Sirius thought 'was I wrong about her being Harry's girlfriend? Maybe they are only friends, but why didn't she went to see him?'

Sirius sees that one guy with red hair is always around her but they see to be arguing or maybe better said fighting. Then there was a guy that reminded him of Frank Longbottom. He whined when he remembered his cousin Bellatrix screaming about what she did in a few cells away from him. However, she wasn't screaming because she was crazy she was screaming in agony to someone to forgive her for what she had done and for death to claim her which slowly turned to crazy screams, but hoping somewhere there was still his cousin Bella.

The guy was trying to avoid the fighting between the girl and the redhead. He didn't try to stop it, maybe he didn't want to try. Suddenly he heard from the girl "we should go to Honeydukes again. Ron ate all the candy even though half was for Harry."

Apparently, Ron said "it isn't my fault he couldn't go and that he couldn't get himself some candy. I want to get some for Scabbers but your monster (pointing at Hermione) ate him, so now I am eating for Scabbers too."

Hermione said, "Crookshanks didn't eat him."

Ron screamed back "yes he did."

Hermione said firmly "no he didn't and you still shouldn't have eaten Harry's candy. I don't have enough galleons to buy the same thing and you already used all your money on candy and when you didn't have enough I lend you 2 Galleons. I had 10 galleons to spent this year and I only have 1 Galleon, 11 Sickles and 3 Knuts left while Harry gave me 4 galleons to buy him candy."

Ron said, "if you didn't buy those books and quill you would still have enough left."

Hermione said "I wanted these books and beautiful quill. You should not have eaten Harry's candy."

Ron said, "Harry never eats that much and I was hungry."

Hermione ignored Ron and said, "come on Neville."

Neville nodded and followed Hermione quickly. Hermione thought 'Ron was the same as he was in the Leaky Cauldron earlier this year when Harry got a present from Bill and Charlie. I wonder why Harry is friends with this stupid git?"

Sirius sees them walk towards Honeydukes with a confuse looking Ron quickly following them. Sirius started to walk away when again he smells Harry but even more faint this time and barely noticeable. Sirius turns around to follow the smell and try to stay in the shadows. He follows it until he is near the road that went to Hogwarts. He smells and smiles another scent he recognizes. He looks around and sees the pink-haired Auror he never has seen before but why does he recognize her smell?

Sirius shook his head and started to focus on Harry's smell. He sees three girls with two redheads and the redheads are definitely twins. They were talking with each other when the youngest girl said: "I hope Harry like the candy I bought him."

One of the older girls said "I think Harry will love that you bought him some. I think he would love the candy."

The younger girl said "I hope so he was so sad when Professor McGonagall stopped him because he hasn't gotten his slip signed. He tried to slip by but Professor McGonagall saw him."

The twins liked they wanted to say something but before they could say something the two oldest girls gave them a glare which reminded Sirius from Lily, Amelia, and Alice when respectively James, me or Frank were doing something or saying something we shouldn't do.

Sirius smelled the scent becoming stronger when three other girls joined the group and the redhead reminded him of Amelia as the hair color was almost the same. Sirius almost turned back in his human form when he remembered her, this must be Susan Bones Amelia's niece and Harry's …..

If Sirius was human now you would see a huge grin. Harry's would be a lucky man if Susan continues growing like now. He was feeling a bit creepy but he couldn't deny for her age Susan had a mature body and a pretty face, but when he saw Susan he started thinking about Amelia and Susan slowly changed into a young Amelia a few years older than Susan now was. He remembered when he was the last half-year in Auror (or better said hit wizard) training and saw her every day and when he saw her almost a month ago she still looked beautiful like she hasn't aged a day in the last 12 years.

Sirius smelled Harry coming closer and when he looked around he saw that girl coming back with both boys and he knew he needed to return to the caves just a bit more than a mile away from Hogsmeade and from there he had a lookout position over Hogsmeade and the Dementors that patrolled through the town at night time and patrolling the Hogwarts Border all the day.

Sirius thought 'I need to make my move fast. If Scabbers is the rat Pettigrew, then he may be on the run for me or the part kneazle Crookshanks and he may attack Harry I need to find him fast. The sooner I find him the sooner I can get my revenge and the trail I should have had. I failed James and Lily but I want to make it right. I need to do it right.'

 **16** **th** **October 1993, Hogwarts Castle (earlier that same day)**

Harry was walking back a bit disappointed he hoped he could slip by Professor McGonagall but he should know better. He remembered talking with her about his parents but neither he nor Professor McGonagall had the time. Harry had more homework that wasn't that difficult but it took time (writing essay and doing research) even though arithmancy was elementary school math and he even understands advanced math in elementary school even though he didn't follow it but hide in the library from Dudley's gang and read those books on advanced math.

Harry has an affinity with runes according to Professor Babbling and he remembered that both his parents took the study of ancient runes maybe that was why. However, he couldn't talk to Professor McGonagall outside class even if he had a question (not that he had any) she almost didn't have time when he had time, especially with Wood wanting to win the Quidditch house cup and planned even more training than his the last two years. Normally it was 2 or 3 now it was 4 if it was possible which it barely was with everyone's schedule and sometimes one or two missed practice because they didn't have the time or needed to rest. Finally earlier this week we had enough and Oliver promised not more than 3 times a week because we are already in top form.

Harry thought 'maybe I got time now to talk to Professor McGonagall. I hope also the training won't drag out too long or be too brutal because after every training so far I was half dead that when I hit my bed I would fall asleep. Thanks to Dobby I didn't miss all the Saturday dinners because the training on Saturday afternoon was brutal even more than the others in the afternoon/ evening.'

Harry has reached the Great Hall and saw that Ginny had come down and went to take a seat next to her that was open. Ginny first didn't notice until she saw some of her year mates and first years almost with open mouth staring at her. She thought it was because of last year but why would the first year look at her that way then, they weren't here and it wasn't in the Daily Prophet or something similar. She tried to ignore them when she suddenly felt somebody right behind her and she turns around and sees Harry Potter sitting right next to her.

Harry sees Ginny looking at him and says "hey Ginny how are you doing today?"

Ginny is shocked, sure they spoke but only when Ron or Hermione was with him and now here he was without anybody else. Ginny answered "h-hey H-Ha-Harry. I a-am do-doi-doing fine how a-ab-about you?"

Harry rolled his eyes without Ginny noticing and say "I am okay even though I didn't get my slip signed so I can't go to Hogsmeade unfortunately."

Ginny just nodded not trusting her voice almost happy he couldn't go. 'So maybe we can spent time together just Harry and me' Ginny though feeling a little bit guilty.

Harry asked, "Ginny if you have other plans it is okay?"

Ginny immediately stuttered "n-no I di-didn't have any-anything else pla-planned but n-need to do m-my hom-homework."

Harry said "ah" but disappointedly "oh okay, maybe another time."

Ginny said, "no Harry, maybe y-you could-d he-help me?"

Harry smiled at her and said "sure, want to do it immediately after breakfast or after lunch?"

Ginny gave a smile and said "I-imm-immed-immediately."

Harry nodded and said "okay. I will go to the library and see you there."

Harry stood up and walks out of the great hall. The first and second years looked at her in aww that the Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived wanted to do homework with Ginny and if needed help her. Nobody noticed two blonde-haired girls one from Slytherin and one from Ravenclaw were watching Harry and Ginny when they were talking and Harry leaving the Great Hall.

Ginny went eating quickly and that was the first time you would see that Ron was related to her. However, will Ron looked like a pig she was still eating like she normally would but the way how fast she was eating that showed why she was related to Ron. Less than five minutes later she got up and said goodbye to her year mates and a few first years she sometimes talked with like Demelza Robbins, half-blood, wanted to be a chaser just like her and was also fan like Ginny of the Holyhead Harpies the only all-female team in the British and Irish Quidditch League.

 **16** **th** **October 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

Harry was just walking downstairs with his bag of books including the familiar, goblin, snake and house-elves books. He was close to help Medusa but not right there yet. Harry visit her a few times and during his time in the chamber, he also invited Dobby because he couldn't find the kitchen and didn't know if elves were allowed to tell. Sure he was Dobby's master, but Dobby still worked in Hogwarts. Medusa was now fully healed and hunting spiders while Dobby was happily working in the kitchen.

Harry was thinking when he saw Ginny running into the Common Room. Harry said "oh Ginny. Were you almost done eating when I sat next to you? I could have waited for you."

Ginny blushed a bit and just nodded when he asked her if she was almost done when he sat next to her earlier. Harry didn't notice the blush, he just thought she was red from running from the Great Hall seven floors up to the Common Room. Harry said, "go get your books I will wait here."

Ginny nodded again and rushed upstairs to the second-year girls' dorm. She returned just a few minutes later with a bag that contained her books but it was a bit worn. The went to the library together but nothing was said. Ginny was afraid she would stutter again and Harry was thinking about if Snape maybe had some of the potion ingredients he would need for the potion to complete a bond with a familiar in his cause with Hedwig.

 **16** **th** **October, Hogwarts Library, Hogwarts**

After five minutes they were in the library. Harry walked to almost the back and take a seat at the table were Hermione mostly sit. You can almost see the entrance and are almost at the back of the library but most students don't go so far in the library and certainly not to that corner. It is also in a corner where it is quiet even when the library is 'crowded' and has good light from the window. You can also talk freely in the corner because Madam Price is too far away to hear you and if she comes closer you see here soon enough for her before she can hear you.

Harry and Ginny sit and grabs their books. Harry grabs his study of ancient runes book. He likes the class and he thinks he needs to thank Professor McGonagall, but then think no I like the class but I need to let it drop if uncle Vernon finds out the beating will be worse than last time uncle Vernon said so. I'm not certain about Arithmancy it looks like math and I liked it enough in primary school without uncle Vernon knowing. Maybe I can follow both without uncle Vernon knowing that I like it. No, no, no I mustn't.

Harry shook out of his thoughts when Ginny stuttered and almost shouted "Ha-Harry c-could y-you he-help me wi-with tran-transfi-transfiguration?"

Ginny almost shouted because she didn't know what to do and was very nervous being alone with Harry without Hermione or Neville and fortunately without Ron. She loves her family even the prat Ron and prat Percy but Ron every time wants her to go away, sure he didn't say it but she sees it in his eyes and Ron only didn't say anything (or wasn't understandable) because he was always stuffing his mouth when she seats with them during breakfast, lunch or dinner because of the year difference she wasn't with them in class or walking to class with them.

'Ron didn't say it because the first time this year Harry wanted me to stay with him on the train and said Ron had to deal with it otherwise he should leave. Ron didn't but I felt Ron's look the whole ride om me after the dementor attack saying to me leave now. It was a bit awkward because if I told him and he says he didn't and I say yes you did there was a big change that Ron's temper made him scream to me that I was lying and I don't know if Harry would trust Ron or me. Probably Ron though and I didn't want to be sent away so I said nothing, but that doesn't matter now. Harry and I are here without Ron' Ginny thought happily even though they were in the library.

Ginny was shaking out of her thought when she heard Harry say "Ginny, Ginny. Ginny, did you hear what I just said?"

Ginny says "so-sorry Ha-Harry was a bit l-lost in thou-thoughts?"

Harry gave a smile and said "what thoughts?"

Ginny said, "how bet-better this y-year is then last so far like fr-friends and p-p-people ta-talking to me in-inclu-including Fred and George."

Harry gave a grim smile and said: "yes except for the dementors."

Ginny only nodded, but said "st-still be-better."

Harry says "well let's get back. As I was saying in transfiguration it is not only important that you use the right incantation and wand movement but also about intent like it is with charms and defense against the dark arts I think. With every spell, charm, curse and more intent matters. However, the wand movement and incantation are still an important part of a transfiguration."

Harry looked in her book and said: "is it Spongify charm?"

Ginny nodded heavily and Harry started "the Spongify is to make an object turn into rubber but keeping the shape of the object unchanged. It is useful ….."

After a couple of hours of helping Ginny with transfiguration, charms, and defense against the dark arts essays and charms and spells. Harry decided to leave some small mistakes in it (except in defense against the dark, he just couldn't let the mistakes stay) that would give her a solid EE or a small O. Harry said: "Ginny I think you should let Hermione look at the essay's to she is better at spotting wrong assumptions and other mistakes, but it looks good. I am certain Hermione would help you if you ask and want it."

Ginny said, "okay th-thank you Ha-Harry, I will ask."

Harry said "good. Look it is lunchtime we should better go and get some lunch? Oh that reminds me if you need help with herbology I think Neville could help you better than me, he is really good at it."

Ginny answered "yes l-let's g-get lunch. I w-will a-ask Ne-Neville if I ne-need h-help."

Harry nodded and started packing his bag as did Ginny. A girl with blonde hair was watching them. She watched them and smiled thinking 'maybe her dream will still happen and even my dream can. They just need to watch out for Wrackspurts.'

 **16** **th** **October 1993, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry and Ginny were just entering the great hall after bringing the bags with books to their common room when they saw the almost deserted Great Hall. Harry thought 'even with Black on the loose and the dementors just outside Hogwarts most parents let them go to Hogsmeade like nothing is wrong at least that is something that didn't change. It is better than keeping all the students inside because of the fear of Black.'

Harry and Ginny took a seat halfway at their house table were a few first and second years sat. They didn't speak on their way from the library to Gryffindor tower and back to the Great Hall. Harry was in thought about Medusa and Sirius Black.

Harry thought 'maybe Medusa can find Black if he is nearing the school or tried to enter the school grounds? No, it is impossible if Medusa is seen, Medusa will be mostly be attacked and tried to be killed.'

Ginny was happy enough walking with Harry even if it was in silence almost blushing the whole time without Harry noticing. However Ginny wants to talk otherwise they will not become better friends but first lunch maybe after that asking if Harry wants to do something fun like flying now there is no training because it is Hogsmeade weekend.

With all her brother's in Hogsmeade, she can fly without her mother knowing. She loves her mother but her mother always told her what a proper lady does and flying was not one of them, her mother never knew that Ginny started to sneak out at night to fly when she was six years old and taking each of their brooms out in turns. If only her brothers let her play when they went and played quidditch at the burrow, she would show them. Ginny hoped she could try for the Gryffindor Quidditch team but she didn't have a good broom, the best broom the Weasley's had been two Cleansweep fives and those we used by her brothers.

Harry and Ginny were done with lunch at the same time. Ginny said "Ha-Harry may I tr-try your broom?"

Harry looked and asked, "you fly?"

Ginny nodded with a smile and a small blush. "I u-used to sn-sneak ou-out and fly wi-with one of my bro-brothers brooms," Ginny said, slowly getting more confident.

She quickly added "but no-nobody f-from my fam-family knows not e-even m-my mom. Please don't tell Fred, George, Ron or Percy especially not Ron or Percy they will tell my mom."

Harry had joy in his eyes thinking about a younger Ginny sneaking out of the Burrow and break in the broom shed and fly. His face fell because Madam Hooch told the Quidditch teams that you can only fly for practice and the matches and not outside of that.

Harry said "I would love to let you try my nimbus 2000 but Madam Hooch said that we are not allowed to fly outside for practice and if we have a match of course. I am sorry."

Ginny's face fell because she didn't have another idea to spent time with Harry. Sure she would love to try his nimbus 2000. Ginny wanted to let Harry see she was good at flying, maybe not as good as Harry but surely good enough. Madam Hooch said last year before Halloween that she was one of the best flyers she has ever seen in the last couple of years. Ginny wanted to impress Harry or at least show him that they both love the same thing, well at least one of them: flying.

Harry said, "why don't we go to the common room and play exploding snap or we could just talk."

Ginny's face went for crestfallen to a large smile go fast you think she would have torn a muscle. Ginny nodded and immediately got up and almost ran for the common room. Harry had trouble keeping up with her and he had been running every morning and was running less if he had Quidditch practice the same day. Wood was dead set on winning the Quidditch Cup this year, his last year. Sure everyone wanted to win but the practice was sometimes nothing less than brutal especially after Wood agreed to only train 3 times a week. The practice was Tuesday evening, Thursday evening and Saturday afternoon with Saturday be the longest and mostly the hardest practice of them all. With the new curfew, the evening practice wasn't very long.

After just a few minutes they reached the fat lady. Ginny almost shouted "Oddsbodikins" which was the password.

 **16** **th** **October 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

Harry and Ginny entered the common room which was almost empty only a few first years were working on some homework at the table which was mostly used by upper years. The first years looked up and saw both Harry a third year and Ginny a second year and thought 'we need to leave so they can use this place.'

However, when the first years started to pick up their stuff Harry just went to sit on the couch watching the flames in the fireplace and Ginny went to sit next to him. The first years decided to stay because normally if the upper years used it they went to get their books but this third and second year didn't.

An hour later the first years did leave because they went to the library because they needed information that wasn't in the book. Hermione had told every second and first year that not all information (especially the history of magic and potions) was in their class books. Because most upper years agreed with Hermione after they thought about it, the first and second years mostly went to the library to get more information especially if they missed a few inches or more for their required homework but only if they missed length they were after all Gryffindor's, not Ravenclaws.

Harry and Ginny were talking and playing exploding snaps. Harry told everything about Hogwarts and how his classes were going especially the new electives. He didn't say he liked them and stayed indifferent. Harry didn't want to say he liked them because if Uncle Vernon found out he liked some classes in Hogwarts the beating would be worse then when he liked a class in elementary school. Harry tells Hermione almost everything as long as it doesn't is about his childhood or living with the Dursley's and now Ginny knows at least two-thirds what Hermione knows. However, what Hermione knows of Harry isn't much and Ginny knows even less especially from his life outside of Hogwarts.

Harry asked how it was to grow up with six brothers. Ginny talked about how it is to grow up with six brothers, being the youngest and being the only girl. Ginny was still stuttering a bit and sometimes almost shouted or was barely whispering and even though Harry found it a little bit too much he was happy that slowly the stuttering became less.

Ginny also started to show a bit more confidence even though she still stared most times, mostly when Harry was not looking or prepended to listen while she just used it to stare at him. She was still nervous around Harry but at least she didn't put her elbow in a butter dish again and except the stuttering and the staring she did nothing ….. tooo embarrassing.

After a few hours, Harry looks out of the window and sees that it is getting dark or at least getting darker than it already was because of the dementors. Harry looks for the time and sees it is almost time for dinner and ask "Ginny I think we should go to the Great Hall dinner is about to start soon."

Ginny nods and said "o-okay H-Harry."

They both stand up from the couch which they took when they came in and together walk out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

 **16** **th** **October 1993, Just outside the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

On the way down Harry was thinking that he had a fun time with Ginny and finally got to know her better and even know something her brothers didn't even know. He should have done this last year or at least try, but he at least fulfilled his promise he made to himself earlier this year to get to know Ginny. Hermione also did it, even better and sooner than him but now he did and they were now taking the first steps of friendship.

Harry and Ginny were just a few feet from the Great Hall when they heard "Harry."

They turn around and see Hermione with Neville and Ron although Ron looked hungry at the bag with candy Hermione had in her hand. Hermione had Neville between the bag with candy and Ron with was a wise move if you believe the look on Ron's face what both Harry and Ginny believe.

Hermione said while handing Harry the bag "I couldn't get you more because Ron ate all the candy even the one I got for you and I didn't have enough money to replace it. I am so sorry."

Harry smiles and said "It doesn't matter Hermione. I am just glad that you got me some candy."

Ginny and Hermione after she gave the bag to Harry glared at Ron who was oblivious to that, Neville on the other hand did and took a few steps away from Ron if the girls were going to hex Ron because with those eyes they could very well do that.

However, before anything could happen they heard someone else say "Harry."

They all looked at the direction of the voice and saw the three chasers from the Gryffindor team who were with the Weasley twins. Katie was a few steps in front of the chasers and twins and said: "Harry I thought I could get you some candy and broom polish because your nimbus can use some after the dreaded weather Wood has us training in."

Harry smiled and grabbed the other bag and said "thank you, Katie. How much did it cost?"

Katie understands Harry wanted to pay her back and said "no worries Harry it is a gift and I got enough for the other visits. I just thought you would like it."

Katie was worried that he didn't like it mostly because Hermione also gave him some candy.

Hermione saw the worry on Katie's face and came to her rescue when she said: "Harry loves it don't you Harry?"

Harry immediately nodded and said, "yes thank you my broom polish was almost empty but now I got enough to last until the summer at least and I like the candy." Harry smiled again when he saw how big the jar with broom polish was.

The chasers and the twins walked into the Great Hall and Harry, Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Ginny wanted to follow when they heard again "Harry, could you wait a minute?"

Harry looks to the source of the voice and sees Susan who looks really good in muggle clothes walk towards Harry with Hannah beside her. Harry didn't really notice it in the summer when he saw Susan but now he saw it clearly when glanced at Hermione and noticed the same, Hermione does look good in her muggle clothes. Hermione and Ginny noticed Hannah watches Neville more than Harry and were pleased for Neville. Ginny was also pleased for one girl less interested in Harry and for some reason Hermione thought the same and was a bit shocked she thought like that.

Susan says "Harry when I saw you this morning when you couldn't go to Hogsmeade I thought you may like some candy. I don't get much but I hope you like it. After Victoria Auntie gave me less to use on Hogsmeade I hope you don't mind?"

Harry smile and replied "no I don't mind Susan. I didn't ask you to get it so I am happy about the surprise. How much did it cost?"

Susan gave Harry the bag and answered: "no Harry it is a gift I don't need the money but if you want to pay me back how about lunch here on the grounds?"

Ginny and Hermione both stepped forward. Ginny saw where this was going and so was Hermione.

Hermione heard in her mind what sounded like Ginny "nice try Bones but that is not going to work. I am not letting you get 'my' Harry that easy."

Ginny heard at the same time vaguely what sounded like Hermione "not going to happen Susan, but why do I mind? Doesn't Harry deserve happiness?"

Harry looked awkwardly to Susan and said: "I… Don't …. Do you…"

Ginny said while looking at Susan, "maybe Hermione can help you next time you are in Hogsmeade?"

Hermione said "yes Ginny you are right, no worries Harry I got a plan. Next Hogsmeade visit I will take Susan and Hannah to give them lunch in the three broomsticks and if you pay for it I would just like if you did it."

Susan looks disappointed and wanted to go against it but got dragged away by Hannah while Hannah was shaking her head.

Harry said, "thank you Hermione, Ginny."

They both gave Harry a radiant smile. Hermione was shocked by her smile and her actions regarding Harry and other girls except for Ginny somehow. In the last few weeks, she never felt sad when Ginny was around Harry and sometimes when Katie was around Harry. Sometimes she was sad if Katie was around Harry but she sure was sad and almost mad if other girls were around and talking to Harry which shocks her, but mostly because of her feelings.

Ginny was okay with Hermione and Katie but not the other girls she felt they were trying to take her Harry away. Sure she knew Harry wasn't hers and only a friend but she knew that with enough time she could capture Harry's heart and maybe with the help of a friend like Hermione and/ or Katie they could capture Harry's giant heart and let no one else get a piece, if Hermione and Katie wanted to help her. She got one more person to help her but she was feeling very guilty and hadn't tried to speak to her yet with everything that happened last year, the need to reread the first year's books, looking at Quidditch practice trying to learn something about chaser (and a bit of seeker) skills, the talks with McGonagall and the course load, she didn't have the time or courage to do so.

'Bloody Gryffindor I am' Ginny thought every day she didn't have the courage to talk to Luna Lovegood. She was feeling guilty that she didn't play with her anymore after her mother died and wasn't even at the funeral while she liked Luna's mom. Her mother didn't let her go, nobody of her family went. The Lovegoods were the nearest magical family living with the Weasley's.

Suddenly she thought back where she remembered Luna and her both marrying Harry and sharing him. She was blushing but was okay with it she even started imaging Katie and Hermione joining the wedding Harry marrying all four of them and somehow she was okay with it as where all the other in her thoughts.

Ginny was shaking out of her thought when Neville thought her shoulder and said "Ginny Hermione asked if you wanted to eat. Dinner is about to start."

Ginny gave Neville a radiant smile but Neville noticed it wasn't as radiant as the smile she gave Harry. Neville thought while giving Ginny a little push and walk in the great Hall following Hermione, Ron and Ginny before taking at seat almost halfway at the Gryffindor table 'hahahaha Harry you got a big problem here. Well, maybe not as big as it looks like if I remember the old laws my grandmother told me the last three years mostly because we are almost in the same boot but you got it worse. Well at least you don't need to find many more but I wonder how Hermione and Katie would react when they found out they can't have the whole Harry to themselves and need to share with each other and at least Ginny and Susan it seems.'

They all look at Harry and he said give me a minute I will go join you in the Great Hall sat the Gryffindor table soon. Harry walks to the first floor and when he sees a long corridor with empty classrooms. He steps into the closest empty classroom and said "Dobby."

Dobby pops in while he bows and said: "what can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

Harry said, "hey Dobby how are you?"

Dobby looks at Harry and says "Master Harry is so good askes lowly Dobby how he is doing. Dobby is fine sure."

Harry said, "Dobby you are not lowly you are a friend and a good house-elf."

Normally Harry wouldn't say someone is a good and then their species but Harry knows Dobby wants the be called a good house-elf because Dobby almost wants nothing more. Dobby rushed towards Harry and hug Harry's leg almost sending Harry to the ground but he remains standing.

Dobby said "Master Harry is so good to Dobby. What can Dobby do for Master Harry to be a good elf? Dobby wants to be the best house-elf for Master Harry."

Harry smiled, he may not like the life of the house-elf but he was happy he could help Dobby and started to like the energetic elf more and more. If anybody asks he could honestly say that Dobby was a good elf.

Harry asked, "Dobby I hope I don't call you from something important."

Dobby hugs Harry's leg tighter if it was possible, so hard it starts to hurt. Dobby said sobbing "Master Harry is so good for Dobby asking is Dobby was doing something important. Dobby was but Dobby serving Master Harry is more important and fellow elves know that so take over Dobby's job when Master Harry calls until Dobby returns to continue his job. Dobby only needs to head elf know if Dobby is away for more than one day. What can Dobby do for Master Harry?"

Harry smiled happy that Dobby was happy even though he was bound as a slave to Harry but Dobby didn't see it like that. He hopes when the time is right Hermione will understand that is was to save Dobby's life and apparently make Dobby happy.

Harry still has the bags in his hand knows that dinner could start at any moment. Harry said while Dobby is still hugging his leg so hard it actually hurt "Dobby can you take this bag to my trunk and put it in the trunk where I can easily find it but couldn't be seen immediately if you open the trunk. If you want you can take some candy for you or your friends just leave some candy for me."

Dobby took a step back and said "thank you, Master Harry, but Dobby is a good elf and will not take candy that was given to Master Harry even if Master Harry allows it. Until Master Harry has a pick Dobby will not take any candy."

Dobby bows said, "enjoy dinner Master Harry." And then pops away after Harry says "goodbye Dobby."

Harry exited the classroom and quickly walks towards the Great Hall and enter right before the dinner start as he was entered with two Ravenclaw's (a blond second year and an Asian third year) but don't say anything to them and immediately walks towards Hermione, Neville, Ron, and Ginny. The two Ravenclaws take a seat but so they could look at Harry. Harry sees and gave a small smile that satisfied the two Ravenclaws for not saying anything when they entered together.

 **16** **th** **October 1993, third-year girl's dormitories, Gryffindor Tower**

It was a couple of hours after dinner and Hermione and Ginny were alone. Lavender, Parvati, and Fay were in the Common Room gossiping from what they and other people saw, possible new couples and what was talked about what happened in Hogsmeade today.

Hermione asked "so Ginny. You were in front of the Great Hall with Harry and evaded my earlier question what you did today does that mean you were with Harry today?"

Ginny nodded and said, "yes Harry and I spent the day, but I was afraid Ron wouldn't like that and didn't want to cause a scene also I don't know if Harry wanted anyone to know he spent his day with me, with the chamber incident not long ago."

Hermione said "I am sure Harry didn't mind. So tell me what did Mr. Potter did with you, nothing too naughty I hope." Hermione started to laugh when Ginny started to blush and heavily shook her head indicating nothing 'naughty' happened not that Harry would do that. Harry was a gentleman and didn't know Ginny good enough.

Hermione thought 'Harry is a gentleman but I do hope that he becomes more assertive later when he is in a relationship. It was a relief when Ginny shaking her head indicated nothing happened.'

Ginny said "Harry offered to help me do some homework and we did that the entire morning until lunch. After lunch, I wanted to fly but we couldn't because Harry said Madam Hooch said that you can only fly during practice and Quidditch match and not because you want to because of the dementors. Oh, that reminds me Harry helped with some essay and helped me find the good information without giving me the answer. Harry said that it was okay but that you were better at finding mistakes so could you looked at them if you got the time?"

Hermione said, "of course Ginny I would love to maybe I would learn what I didn't when I was petrified even though Harry's notes were incredibly detailed and if I didn't know better I would say they were mine even Harry handwriting was much better than normal."

Ginny said "thank you, Hermione. After lunch, we talked and played exploding snap only a couple of games because it was a bit boring with two persons but the talk was really nice. He didn't want to play chess and I am not as good as Ron but still more than decent. After that, we went downstairs where we meet up with you unintentionally."

Hermione and Ginny continued to talking until Lavender, Parvati and Fay came back. For almost 30 minutes there was happily talking between the five girls before Ginny went to her own dormitory.

 **16** **th** **October 1993, Third-year girl's dormitories, Slytherin dungeon**

All girls and boys were sent to their dormitories by the upper years backed up by all the prefects only fourth years girls that were already were allowed to stay but was preferred to be at least 14,5 years old and boys that were 13 (13,5 was preferred) were allowed to stay but it wasn't mandatory ... yet. In the third year girl dormitories, Tracey was trying Daphne to spill what she bought. Daphne had bought something that was in a bag but didn't want Tracey or Astoria to see what was in it. Finally, Tracey with Astoria managed to grab the bag. Daphne tried to grab it back what made it tear.

Tracey and Astoria were shocked, inside back was a beautiful quill but it had the Gryffindor colors instead of Slytherin colors, two inkpots from high quality that at least 3 times refill themselves and three types of candies: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Sugar Quills.

When Tracey and Astoria looked at Daphne, they that her mask has completely slip and was looking embarrassed. Pansy, Millicent, and Lily were always taking their time in the bathroom and hasn't returned yet.

Daphne tried to compose herself before Pansy, Millicent and Lilian came back. Daphne wanted to put the bag in her trunk before going to shower but Tracey and Astoria stopped her.

Tracey said "well Daphne do tell me why you got such a quill and not one with Slytherin colors. I know there are ones with Slytherin colors for every house actually and such high-quality ink you said yourself you would never use that expensive ink for schoolwork not to mention the candy you don't like well except the chocolate frogs but this is too much for you. So who did you buy it for?"

Daphne with little confidence said "no one. I just like the Quill and I know both you and Astoria like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour and I also like the Sugar Quills."

Astoria says "yes sis you like sugar quills but not that much to get that many" pointing at the many Sugar Quills.

Daphne was still looking red. Tracey decided it was time to push Daphne.

Tracey said "you got a Gryffindor Quill, two rather expensive inkpots and candy. Who could that be? I think everything is for one person that is why it was in one separate bag from the things you bought. The Quill suggests it is for a Gryffindor, but who could melt the ice-princess' heart?"

Tracey pretended to think and Astoria noticed it and said "maybe that dark tall wizard, he is in the same year. He got a darker color of skin as you Tracey maybe Daphne likes that."

Astoria also pretended to think "no, no, no what about that Irish wizard also the same year. Maybe heir Longbottom, he is nice although quite nervous but it could be good for the family too bad that you need to share him."

"No, of course, why didn't I see it, it is the redhead. Weasley right. Ron if I remember. I am sure that explains the nice red Quill. I didn't know you were into redheads Daphne" Tracey said. Astoria tried not to laugh or at least let Daphne not see in which she succeeded because Daphne gave Tracey a glare that could almost put a basilisk to shame.

Daphne shouted "NO I WILL NEVER BE INTERESTED IN A WEASLEY AND CERTAINLY NOT THAT PRAT, GIT ... BERK RONALD. HE IS A BOTTOMLESS GARBAGE STOMACH."

Daphne's voice went back to her normal voice when in private and said "he is no better than Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle. Okay maybe not that bad but not much of an improvement."

Tracey said "well that only leaves our resident hero Harry Potter. What is it? Is it his raven hair, his courage when he saved you and you felt his muscles if I recall what you said, it wasn't much but you said you could feel some. Or did his beautiful, piercing, dreamy green eyes melt your heart?"

Daphne's face became red from embarrassment just like in the Hospital Wing begin September. She hated it…. No, not hating it, she hated she could not talk to Ha- Potter without turning herself and Astoria into targets in her own Hogwarts house and Tracey if she stayed my friend. She hated that even if it wouldn't turn Tracey, Astoria, and herself in a target she didn't know what to say to Harry and couldn't say thank you for protecting me. When she sees Harry she get tongue-tied without the spell.

Tracey took a deep side and said: "I can see that."

Astoria looked into nothing and said "yes."

Tracey said "his eyes are beautiful. I hope to see it when he looks at me with care and love even if it is just care and love as a friend."

The three girls sighed when they all think the same 'that would never happen he is the Gryffindor's golden boy and I am a Slytherin the rivalry and gap between our two houses, it is just too big.'

Tracey was the first one to act after the though and said "maybe I should ask Pansy, Millicent or Lily. Maybe they know or maybe Draco does or Nott's?"

Daphne didn't like Draco, he thought he is the Slytherin prince. Nott is almost just as bad, also thinks he should have a high place in the Slytherin hierarchy. Daphne was afraid that Pansy, Millicent or Lily would tell someone else in Slytherin and her ice-princess mask would be crushed and then Draco or Nott would think that she is weak and then the treating and forcing her could work. The big reason why her ice-princess mask work is because also the reason why she is called that. If she shows weakness Astoria, Tracey and she would be in danger if she must believe the fourth-year girls she heard overheard talking in her first year right after Yule break when she snuck out of bed wanted to explore the castle after hours.

Daphne was still in thought when she noticed that the showers saw Pansy, Millicent, and Lily walking to their bed. Daphne's bed was shielded by Tracey, Astoria and herself. Pansy, Millicent, and Lily obviously haven't seen the quill, inkpots, and candy that lay on Daphne's bed.

She whisper so only Tracey and Astoria can hear "we need to get it in my trunk without Pansy, Millicent and Lily noticing."

Tracey and Astoria nodded but were disappointed that Pansy, Millicent, and Lily didný stay a bit longer in the shower like they normally do, it was quite short for them. They were probably tired from Hogsmeade or in Pansy's case from Draco.

They think they got everything in Daphne's trunk but Lily notice because she has the last bed and needs to look past Daphne and Tracey's bed to speak and listen wat Pansy and Millicent say. Lily noticed the quill and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

It intrigued Lily knowing Daphne didn't like Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans because Daphne liked certainty not the change to get every flavor… really every flavor. Lily remembered earlier today when she took her own that she got dragon dung.

Tracey gave Daphne a look that said this isn't over. Daphne didn't react and have her mask back up. Normally she wouldn't but that changed the start of this year because when she heard from Pansy and Draco much to Pansy terror and dismay, but she had no choice.

 **Well, again the chapter went a bit out of control of what I planned but still like how the chapter went in the end. The next chapter will cover the time between now (16** **th** **October) and Halloween, Halloween itself. If the words allow it also the first Quidditch match.**

 **I want to advise to read the notes below this and also that the next update may take a while as I got a busy time coming up.**

 **One small change for later Professor McGonagall's office and classroom is on the fifth floor instead of the first floor. The first-floor office is also for Professor McGonagall but is not her office for transfiguration. She doesn't use it very often though. However, she did use it the first day though to talk with Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.**

 **There are a few things I changed in the earlier chapters to make things more clear or added some information for later chapters. I also changed a few sentences to make it better to read.**


	24. Is Professor Lupin ill? Hermione's dream

**Chapter 24 Is Professor Lupin ill? Hermione's dreams and Halloween the day of the death, a 'bad' holiday.**

 **28** **th** **October 1993, Defence against the Dark arts classroom, Hogwarts**

Harry walked into the classroom with Hermione, Neville, and Ron. They took a seat around halfway in the classroom even though Hermione try to get more at the front of the class, but when Harry did seat down she quickly took a seat to the desk on the left side with Ron on her left side and Neville took a seat at the desk on the right side of Harry.

Harry didn't see Professor Lupin, yet. Professor Lupin walks in but Harry like most students found that Professor Lupin looks quite sick, but never the less he started the class. It was theoretical as he discussed Trolls. Homework for the class was to name the four kinds of Trolls, what the difference is with the other kinds and uses of 'living' Trolls in the wizard community. Professor Lupin wanted 2 foot and because it was the longest (if you didn't count potions) until now, Professor Lupin gave you time until November 12th.

 **28** **th** **October 1993, the Library, Hogwarts**

Hermione's table was almost known by the whole school as her table in the back of the library and if you put two feet between you and the table you could clearly see the entrance and most of the library while you were barely visible.

She was working on the Trolls when she started to remember the encounter in her first year with a Mountain Troll when Harry saved her. Yes, Ron was there too but he was the reason she didn't know about the Troll and he just barely managed to do a spell right for once while Harry jumped on the back of the Troll so save her or at least distract the Troll from her so she could get away, unfortunately, she was almost frozen. That action could have very well severely hurt him and maybe even killed him. Ron wanted to run away and was almost hiding just outside the room but when Harry asked to think about something to help them he immediately looked at Hermione who mounted Wingardium Leviosa.

She decided to grab her arithmancy book so she wouldn't focus on the memory of the Troll that sometimes still woke her up at night.

 **28** **th** **October 1993, Third-year girls dormitory, Gryffindor Tower.**

In the dream sometimes the troll hit her with the club with the last thing she saw was a laughing Harry and Ron or Harry saying you are not worthy of me, let stand to be my friend filthy, beaver faced, bushy-haired, know-it-all mudblood.

However, the worst nightmare was that it killed Harry and then left laughing before leaving sometimes throw Harry's body around before leaving or used his club on his dead body mostly with a laughing Ron, sometimes Ron wasn't there or screamed you fault before running away and screaming get out of this yourself you ugly, friendless, know-it-all. Sometimes you only heard Ron's voice screaming the same thing. Fortunately, she didn't have those nightmares anymore, well almost.

Later that night she woke up not because she had a nightmare. No, it was a very pleasurable one were Harry saved her, hugged her and said: "I love you, Hermione."

She responded, "I love you too from the first moment I saw you in train before I knew you were Harry Potter" and kissed him back almost turning into a snog before her mind understand what she did. This was the first time she dreamed of something like this and said that she loved him. She woke up shocked and disappointed that it wasn't real which shocked her more and feeling guilty towards Ginny and somehow Katie before she decided to work on some homework she needed to do and to not use the time turner as she was awake now anyway.

 **31** **st** **October 1993 Halloween, just outside the great hall, Hogwarts**

Harry had a lay in today. He has been running at least four times a week mostly in the morning but sometimes in the evening. Some weeks he did it every day but never less than four times a week. He was walking out of the hall after Breakfast with Hermione, Neville, and Ginny. The other boys from his dorm invite him for a game of exploding snaps after the feast as tomorrow morning they had history of magic so they could sleep some more in the class. They invited the third-year girls and some of the older years but the girls didn't want to do it and the older years didn't have a class where they could sleep a little more early in the morning like the third years (Gryffindors).

Professor McGonagall was passing them but before she could enter Harry said "Professor McGonagall could I ask you a question?"

Professor McGonagall said "I am sorry Mr. Potter I am very busy at the moment the Dementors and Aurors patrols ask my attention so I am sorry but I cannot talk to you at least until the end of November outside of class. I know I would tell you about your parents and wanted to surprise you to have some stories about your grandparents but ales it needs to wait because Professor Dumbledore is busy with ICW and wizengamot business because of Sirius Black. I don't know exactly what the ICW wants of the wizengamot for that matter but it is enough that he put most duties including everything that has to do with the Dementors and Aurors patrols as I said before on me besides the other duties I have which is quite a lot this year."

Harry said, "I understand Professor and I don't mind maybe over yule holiday we can talk if you have some time, but that wasn't what I wanted to ask."

Professor McGonagall gave one of her few smiles she ever showed her students and said: "I am very sorry Mr. Potter that I couldn't keep my promise I made to you before the school year, but what is it that you want to ask?"

Harry said "I know everyone should be present for feasts like Halloween but I ask permission if I could not be present tonight. Most people like Halloween and will be having fun and celebrate it, but for me, it was the night my parents died and that is why I hope it you could allow it for me to pass the feast."

Professor McGonagall's face softened almost let her mask slip. She said "I understand Mr. Potter and I would allow it as there is nothing important at the moment. If something happened that you should need to know or request your presence I will let you know. However, I do want to know where you would be during Halloween feast."

Harry thought for a moment and said: "I don't know yet Professor McGonagall I thought maybe watch sundown and the night sky on top of the Astronomy tower or be in the Common Room reading, doing homework or enjoy the view outside the windows in the Tower or the third year boys dormitory."

Harry thought about going to the chamber, but he didn't want to ask for Dobby's help when the kitchen would probably be very busy with preparing and making enough food for the Great Hall and all the students and teachers even during the feast.

Professor McGonagall and said "okay Mr. Potter as head of your house I allow it, but you need to be in the Common Room by the curfew for the fifth year students if there is a feast so that is 10:30 PM. I will make sure you get parchment which allows you so you can enjoy your evening on this very sad day to you Mr. Potter. Don't abuse the extra time or that you don't have to be present at the feast or you will be in detention for the remainder of the year and 50 points will be taken at least from Gryffindor."

Harry said, "thank you, Professor McGonagall."

Before Professor McGonagall could walk into the Great Hall at the same time Ginny and Hermione said: "Professor McGonagall I like to also be excused so we can support Harry through this night." Hermione and Ginny were shocked they said exactly the same thing and what they asked of Professor McGonagall. They said it before they thought about it and they felt they needed to say it but didn't know how or why.

Professor McGonagall said "Sorry Miss Granger and Miss Weasley I cannot allow that as you don't have any reason to as you are just friends to Mr. Potter and nothing more …. at the moment. For your loyalty and wanted to giving support to another student I award you both 10 points for Gryffindor."

In the end, Professor McGonagall did something very unlike her, she gave a wink towards Ginny and Hermione what made both blush like a tomato. Harry looked at Neville and Neville just shrugged. Harry was oblivious while Neville thought about it and thinks that Professor McGonagall meant some kind of connection with Harry but thought about it further as he followed Hermione, Ginny, and Harry.

Professor McGonagall has walked into the great hall for breakfast as the didn't have the morning duty to be present for the beginning of the breakfast. Ginny and Hermione didn't say anything but looked very sad but they had already walk away hoping Harry and Neville for that matter didn't understand why they were blushing.

The rest of the day they spend doing homework or in Harry's case reading. They so Ron only when he came looking. After breakfast, Ron came to play chess and Dean and Seamus try to defeat him together. It took quite some time but still, Ron won easily from them. Ron wanted to play again but Seamus and Dean still had homework to do. Ron wanted to postpone it but Dean and Seamus weren't as bad as Ron. Ron didn't want to start so he went to look for other Gryffindors that wanted to play but weren't in the Common Room.

The next time Harry saw Ron was during lunch before he with Hermione, Neville, Ginny and a very reluctant Ron went back to the common room to work on their homework even though Harry was the only one done. Hermione would normally also but since the Hogsmeade weekend homework had increased for all the classes and she had almost trouble to keep up without using the time turner, but she would not be done 2 days before it was needed and mostly was done the day before she needed to hand it in while in the first two years she week be done the day or 2 after she knew what the homework was.

 **31** **st** **October 1993 Halloween, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

It was a couple of hours later when students that were in the Common Room or came from the library when they were done went to the Great Hall for the feast. Ron wanted to go quickly because he was afraid he would miss the start and wouldn't get time to get a second, third and maybe even fourth plate of food if not more.

Hermione wanted to stay behind but her trust in authority figure won and she reluctantly went to the Great Hall. Ginny wanted to stay but she was too nervous to be alone with Harry on just an emotional day for Harry and that is not mentioning Hermione almost drag Ginny with her both looking sad and worried. Neville said, "see you later Harry."

Harry said, "yes Neville, Hermione, and Ginny see you later."

Harry sees that everyone has left decided to go to the Astronomy Tower and hoping Hedwig comes to him.

 **31** **st** **October 1993, top of the Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts**

When he reaches the Astronomy Tower almost 10 minutes later he already sees Hedwig sitting there like she is waiting on him. When Hedwig sees him she flies towards him and lands on his shoulder before affectionally nibbling his ear. Harry had some owl treats in his pocket as he grabbed some treats before coming here for the chance Hedwig was here or found him.

When Hedwig had eaten the owl treats they were silently watching the sundown while Harry was scratching Hedwig which she loved. After almost 30 minutes Harry hears a pop behind him which sounded very hard because it was almost completely silently just a moment before. Harry stands up while turning around and sees Dobby with a tray with food on it including a plate with only bacon strips and a few owl treats.

Dobby said "Master Harry Dobby didn't saw Master Harry in the Great Hall. Dobby went to find Master and Dobby found Master so Dobby came to give Master and Master's owl dinner."

Harry sees on the tray all the food he normally would take including some things he sometimes takes. A big pitcher of pumpkin juice, an empty cup and two pints of butterbeer. Two plates one empty, the other clearly for Hedwig and his favorite dessert treacle tart but had two pieces. He grabbed the tray before he put it down and see Dobby snap his fingers when he looked confused Dobby said: "Dobby put a warming charm on the food and cold charm on the drinks."

Harry smiled and said, "thank you Dobby, but I thought there was no treacle tart during Halloween or bacon strips."

Dobby nodded and said, "yes Master Harry but Dobby made it for Master Harry and the bacon strips for Master Harry's owl Hedwig."

Harry tried to make Dobby stop calling him master and said: "Thank you very much Dobby, but Dobby you know you don't have to call me Master, Harry is okay."

Dobby shook his and said "no Master Harry. Master Harry is Dobby's master and friend."

Harry sighed and thought 'Dobby, Dobby, Dobby why would you call me Master when you are my friend like you self just said.'

Harry asked "okay Dobby, but if you call me Sir that can also if other people are nearby except Hermione. I remember the look in her eyes when I told you about you last year and that you needed to punish yourself."

Dobby looked at the floor and said: "does Master Harry want Dobby to punish himself."

Harry said with a loud voice "no never Dobby." Harry continued without the loud voice "as I said before if you think you did something wrong just come to so we could talk about it you don't have to punish yourself."

Dobby nodded very enthusiastically and said "yes Master Harry. Dobby will come if Dobby did something bad."

Harry said, "Dobby there is no chance you won't call me Master when we are alone or when other people mostly Hermione will understand is there?"

Dobby said "No Master Harry but is Master want Dobby can sometimes call you Sir Harry Potter Sir if Master Harry calls for Dobby when is alone except for Master's owl Hedwig or the big snake Medusa. Dobby wants to call Master Harry mostly Master because Dobby loves being Master Harry's elf."

Harry said "thought so. Okay, Dobby you can keep calling me Master, but I prefer sometimes Sir but only if you want to. You can call me Sir if someone is close by but not Master until I tell you so like I said before I am afraid Hermione would be very mad, I wonder how she would react that Hogwarts has house elves if she doesn't know already."

Dobby didn't say anything and Harry asked "Dobby is it very busy in the kitchen right now"

Dobby nodded and said "yes Master Harry. Does Master Harry need something?"

Harry said, "No Dobby I have everything I want right here as does Hedwig but maybe after dinner, she wants some more bacon strips."

Hedwig hooted agreement and Harry smiled "Dobby you want to go to the kitchen to help you friends right?"

Dobby looked at the ground and nodded. Harry said "that is okay. If you want you just needed to ask."

Dobby raised his eyes and hugged Harry's leg. Dobby cried "Master Harry is so good to Dobby."

Harry said, "it is okay Dobby, but before you go I have one request."

Dobby nodded while still hugging Harry's leg. Harry sighed and asked, "could you take some meat after the dinner to the chamber for Medusa?"

Dobby hesitantly said, "if Master wants it, Dobby will bring meat after the feast to big snakey."

Harry said, "is there a problem Dobby?"

Dobby said "no Master Harry. Dobby will do as Master ask."

Harry still saw that Dobby was reluctant and said: "Dobby you can tell me what is wrong?"

Dobby let go of Harry's leg and looked at the floor. Dobby said, "Dobby doesn't trust big snakey Master Harry after everything Dobby heard in old master's manor."

Harry smiled and said, "Dobby you trust me right not as your Master but as a friend."

Dobby nodded before looking up at Harry. Harry continued "then trust me on Medusa. She would not hurt innocent people and would protect the castle from attacks and dangerous people. She agreed not entering the castle unless the danger is in the castle and if possible she would ask me first. So please trust me to trust Medusa."

Dobby said "yes Master Harry. Dobby will trust Master Harry as a friend but also as Master."

Harry put his hand off his head and said "thank you Dobby. I don't want to keep you for working in the kitchen I will see you again soon when you have more time Dobby. Don't forget to give some to Medusa and goodnight."

Dobby said "goodnight Master Harry. Dobby hopes to see Master Harry soon."

Dobby popes out and Harry went to sit again while looking at the horizon over the forbidden forest not noticing the skeleton horses that sometimes fly to the tops of the trees. The skeleton horses were barely visible because of the darkness caused by the Dementors because the horses are black.

Harry was lost in thought thinking about how the year was going on and how his friendship with Neville and Ginny were greatly improving, with his other dorm mates and year mates (including the girls even from other houses) were improving, the way his house (Gryffindor) was seen more as a family with almost everyone has apologized for last year or the start of this year even some of the other house except Slytherin of course. There was only one person and one group who didn't improve and somewhat deteriorate and that was Ron's friendship and Malfoy, his goons and the rest of Malfoy's gang were worse than normal.

Harry was sighed happily that his plan to improve his stamina was working but it was improving at a slow rate after the first few weeks. First, it went well but as the weeks progressed he was improving less than expected, but I didn't bother him much he was enjoying the running. Hedwig was looking over Harry when he was running but Harry didn't know that.

The evening was slowly progressing and Hedwig sat on the railing looking at the horizon with Harry a few feet behind her sitting against a wall enjoying the evening and the calm night.

 **31** **st** **October 1993, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

It was dinner time and many students were happily talking forgetting about the dementors just outside of Hogwarts, the homework you needed to do or the difficult classes but mostly forget that a mass murder named Sirius Black might be coming here to kill one of your fellow students. A few girls were worried about Harry Potter and his friends.

Hermione and Ginny were having trouble eating thinking about what Harry would be doing and thinking right now. Last they saw him he was in the Gryffindor Common Room almost 30 minutes ago 'maybe he was working on some homework or reading ahead to get his mind off his parents' death and forget about Sirius Black' Hermione thought. Ginny hoped that 'he was okay and not be too unhappy' but felt that he was okay and calm not contained by grief or other unpleasant things and just enjoying the calm night.

After a few hours, the feast was nearing his end. Normally you could go when you want but not when there is a feast. If there is a feast you need to stay until the end even if you aren't hungry or are done already. When the feast was half done Neville, Fay, Lavender, Parvati, Dean and Seamus with help from the Quidditch team and a few second and first years managed to encourage Hermione and Ginny to eat and not worry about Harry when Fay, Katie, Fred and George, and a few others asked where he was.

When the feast was nearing his end Hermione and Neville decided to wait for Ron to finish his last plate while almost the rest of the houses slowly started to leave just when Ron took his last bite everything disappeared leaving only empty house tables and Ron was looking confused at the Gryffindor house tables like he still wanted to eat while he had at least had four plates of food.

Ginny already went ahead with the second year because she needed to do some homework that she wanted to do already. The first two months without the dairy showed that she was one of the top students of the years theoretical but was having trouble performing the spells but fortunately she was getting better thanks to Harry that sometimes could help her mostly with simple charms or 'complex' DADA spells and even some transfiguration spells that she needed to learn.

 **31** **st** **October 1997, 7** **th** **floor Gryffindor Tower just outside the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hogwarts.**

Hermione, Ron, and Neville we almost at the Fat Lady when Hermione noticed a large group standing in front of the Fat Lady. She couldn't see the painting but she noticed that almost all the students were Gryffindors seeing the Quidditch team, girls from her year and dorm, seeing the boys from her year (minus Ron and Neville because they are behind her). She also recognized Percy as head boy and some other upper years when Ginny came through the group and said: "The Fat Lady was attacked."

Hermione didn't know how to respond when Neville asked: "what do you mean attacked?"

Ron said "don't be ridiculous Ginny, she can't be attacked, she is just a painting. Ginny sto…"

Before Ron could continue he was interrupted when Professor Dumbledore asking to move aside followed by Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick and Vanessa the sixth year prefect from Gryffindor. Hermione only knew her name because in Hogsmeade she saw her lunch in the Three Broomsticks with only Wood, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and she heard some guys and girls tease and congratulate him for his first date with a hot girl as Vanessa.

Professor Dumbledore touched the slashes, Hermione, Ron, and Neville now saw and Professor Dumbledore said: "Mr. Filch round up the ghosts and research every painting in the castle ... to find the Fat Lady."

Mr. Filch two feet behind Professor Dumbledore was already looking around and answered 'there is no need for ghosts Professor." Mr. Filch pointed and said, "the Fat Lady is there."

All the students run to the painting Mr. Filch pointed at while the head boy (Percy Weasley) said: "he mind where you're going, slow down, you listen I am head boy" when they pushed and ran past him.

When Professor Dumbledore stood before the painting he said: "Dear Lady who did this to you?"

The Fat Lady was hiding behind a hippopotamus in painting with more hippopotamuses gazing on a savanna. She looked over the hippopotamus she was hiding behind and said with a shocked crying voice "Eyes like the devil he's got. And a soul as dark as his name. It was him, Headmaster. The one they talk about. He's here. Somewhere in the castle. Sirius Black.

All the students started to panic. As the students react, Dumbledore's voice cuts through.

Professor Dumbledore said "Secure the castle, Mr. Filch. The rest of you... to the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall, please bring all the students from your house to the Great Hall. Professor Flitwick, do the same with the students from your house. I will let Professor Sprout and Professor Snape do the same with their house. The students will sleep in the Great Hall tonight while the staff will search the castle for Sirius Black."

Professor Dumbledore immediately walks away and Professor McGonagall says "okay everyone we should go to the Great Hall immediately."

Before Professor McGonagall walks to the front of the students Hermione and Ginny stand before Professor McGonagall and said quietly so only Professor McGonagall could hear "Professor McGonagall, Harry."

Before Professor McGonagall could say anything five more girls said: "Professor McGonagall a few of our housemates aren't here."

Katie said "I haven't seen Harry during dinner. We must find him he doesn't know he needs to be in the Great Hall. I hope he is alright."

Fay and Parvati standing behind her nodded, they wanted to say the same thing. Parvati because she talked with Harry and started to really notice him this year and Fay spend quite some time with Hermione because they were partners in Herbology, Arithmancy and was the fourth of the group in the study of ancient runes (the group is Hermione, Fay, Neville, and Harry) and started to talk more about Harry (because of Hermione) but also with Harry.

Alicia said, "Fred, George, and Lee are also missing." Angelina continued "but all three were at the feast."

Right after she said that Lee was walking up the stairs, but the twins were not with him. Professor McGonagall saw that and asked, "Mr. Jordan where were you?"

Lee said, "I was just walking around Professor McGonagall." Lee told a half-truth as he was walking around but not just. He was asked by the twins to play some pranks while they planning another prank in the form of candy. Unfortunately, Lee didn't see students play a prank on as this prank was for students of other houses.

Professor McGonagall didn't believe him and asked: "where are both Mr. Weasley's, the twins?"

Lee said, "I don't know, professor."

Professor McGonagall didn't believe Lee and decided to not ask him to speak the truth say the reason why she needs to know where they are. "Mr. Jordan we all need to go to the Great Hall for safety, Sirius Black is in the castle."

Lee looked shocked and said "I don't know where they are exactly but they said they went towards the Astronomy Tower that is all I know. They said they wanted to surprise Harry, but I don't know why they think he is there. I suggested that he is in the Common Room as he wasn't at dinner, but they were sure."

Professor McGonagall sighed, sure the twins with Lee were pranksters but to be honest Harry's father, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and bless his soul Peter Pettigrew were a bit worse, but the twins with Lee were close. However now was not the time to compare them or get lost in the past if Sirius Black still is in the castle every student is in danger, but especially Harry if Amelia spoke the truth when she spoke after talking to Hagrid about his retrial.

Professor McGonagall sees the Fat Lady closing her old portrait and asked: "my dear Lady do you know if Mr. Potter is still in the Common Room."

The Fat Lady said, "Mr. Potter left a few minutes after the feast started, but I don't remember which why he go."

Professor McGonagall thanked the Fat Lady and said: "prefects bring our house to the Great Hall safely."

Professor Flitwick said, "I will join you, Minerva, Ravenclaw common room is close to the Astronomy Tower where the twins would probably be after that we could find Mr. Potter if he isn't at the Astronomy Tower."

At that moment Oliver Wood walked with Vanessa beside him and asked Angelina "did you tell Professor McGonagall that the double trouble twins are not here?"

Angelina and Alicia nodded. Alicia said "yes and Lee told us where they are probably."

Oliver Wood nodded before he followed the rest of Gryffindor house. Professor McGonagall said, "Miss Granger, Miss Johnson, Miss Spinnet, Miss Bell and Miss Weasley go with the other students."

Angelina and Alicia nodded but Hermione, Katie, and Ginny didn't want to and first see Harry safe. Professor McGonagall saw that and said, "I cannot take you all that would be too dangerous Miss Granger you can come because you know better than anyone else why Harry would not be in the Common Room."

Katie and Ginny were reluctantly dragged away by Alicia and Angelina but as soon as they were descending the stairs the struggling stopped and they speed up to catch up with the Gryffindors which they reached the fifth floor. Alicia was a prefect so when they reached the Gryffindors nothing was said by the head boy, Percy Weasley.

 **31** **st** **October 1993, near the Ravenclaw Common Room and Astronomy tower, Hogwarts**

Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, and Hermione were walking to the Astronomy Tower when they crossed Professor Babbling. Professor McGonagall asked "Bathsheda what are you doing here. Shouldn't you be in the Great Hall?"

Professor Babbling said "yes, but Headmaster Dumbledore said that I should get the Ravenclaws because Professor Flitwick was with you probably first taking the Gryffindors to the Great Hall, so I would be better if I would get the Ravenclaws."

Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick nodded that it was understandable but they both wanted that Professor Dumbledore first asked them or Minerva thought 'he should have asked Filius' while Professor Flitwick thinks 'he should have asked me.'

Professor Flitwick said "if you are here we could get them. I may sound unhappy but I not at you Bathsheda but the Headmaster should have asked me certainly because Minerva send the Gryffindors down with the prefects and head boy which was also my plan but instead of the head boy, the head girl of course because there is only one head boy and my house have the head girl."

Professor Babbling was happy that the two most senior members of the staff except the Headmaster weren't mad at her at least. They continued walking towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Hermione was curious about how the Ravenclaw Common Room looked like and hoped she could look inside. She was picturing it in her mind when suddenly Harry was in her mind and she thought no Harry is much more important. The Ravenclaw Common Room probably filled with books is not more important than Harry, Harry is a thousand times more important to me than some books.

Hermione was shocked by the realization that Harry was getting more important every day, but only as a friend right? Before she could continue to think about it all the Professors stopped walking and she almost bumped into professor Flitwick who was walking in front of her while Professor McGonagall was beside her and Professor Babbling was walking behind her.

 **31** **st** **October 1993, just outside of the Ravenclaw Common Room, Hogwarts**

Hermione easily looked over professor Flitwick and saw a heavy door with an eagle statue above it and a knocker that looked like an eagles head. Flitwick points his wand at the knocker and the knocker goes three times at the door. The eagle above the door said, "Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."

The eagle moved as it lived just like the paintings. The eagle opens his wings and said: "greetings Professor Flitwick, are you here to test your wit or do you need to enter the Common Room immediately?"

Professor Flitwick "greeting. I would like to enter immediately if you don't mind."

The eagle bowed a bit and said: "of course Professor Flitwick all I need is the password from you, Professor Flitwick."

Professor Flitwick smiled and said to the eagle " wit is the knowledge that doesn't corrupt."

The eagle bowed and closed his wings, the knocker disappear in the door. The door opened and Professor Flitwick and Professor Babbling walking in. When Hermione wants to follow Professor McGonagall put the hand on her shoulder and said: "we just wait here, Miss Granger."

Almost 15 minutes later the door opens again and Professor Flitwick and Professor Babbling walk out of the Ravenclaw Common Room followed by the head girl Penelope Clearwater and two prefects before the years come out starting with the lower years and ending with the seventh years.

Professor Flitwick said "Miss Clearwater, you will lead the house to the Great Hall."

Penelope said "Yes, Professor" and walked in front of the students. Professor Babbling didn't walk with them and said: "Filius, I will come with you, Minerva and Miss Granger to look for the Weasley twins and Mr. Potter."

Professor Babbling really likes Mr. Potter. He was very good at ancient runes for just a third year, she thinks he could pass the OWL's with at least an acceptable not good enough for the NEWT class but still get an OWL two years before he needed to take the OWL's.

Professor Flitwick said, "we should go to the Astronomy tower to find the Weasley Twins and Mr. Potter."

The other Professor and Hermione nodded and went to the Astronomy tower. A few minutes later they were at the base of the stairs that let to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

 **31** **st** **October 1993, Astronomy Tower, Hogwarts**

Harry suddenly heard "oh Harry you are alright."

Before he could look at the voice of the sound he was knocked to the ground and noticed the brown bushy hair of his best friend. Harry asked, "Hermione what is wrong?"

Hermione was sobbing and said "I-I-I was s-s-so scared th-that y-you were hurt. Sirius Black w-was or s-s-still is in the castle. He attacked th-the fat lady to gain-n en-en-entrance to t-the t-t-t-t-tower. If y-y-you were in in in the tower and heard t-the co-commotion o-outside y-you would h-have certainly go go go outside to to what was ha-happening and could h-have b-been ca-captured, hu-hurt or ki-ki-killed."

When looked at the staircase and sees Professor McGonagall, Professor Babbling and Professor Flitwick all smiling even professor McGonagall even though it was a small smile.

A second later Professor McGonagall said, "Miss Granger this is highly inappropriate, get off Mr. Potter immediately, we need to go to the Great Hall immediately."

Hermione gets off Harry and holds her hand out to help Harry up. As soon as Harry was standing Hedwig fly to Harry and land on his shoulder. Harry scratched her but when he stops she didn't fly what she normally does. Professor McGonagall said, "Harry sent Hedwig to the owlery so we can go to the Great Hall."

Hedwig hoots something and Harry said to Hedwig "but you need to."

Hedwig hoot again and Harry said, "but Hedwig….."

Hedwig hoots interrupting Harry. Hedwig hoots almost a full minute before Harry says "Hedwig you need to go."

Hedwig nips his ear and hoots what looked like angry almost for 5 minutes until Harry says "okay, okay I will ask but that means I tried okay." Harry sighed saying "by Merlin beard."

Harry looks and the Professors and said "Professor McGonagall Hedwig don't want to go. She wants to stay with me so she can protect me and I don't end up in the Hospital Wing again just like with Buckbeak but she is happy when I am happy playing Quidditch were I can get hurt weirdly enough."

Professor Babbling and Professor Flitwick look amazed. It looked like Harry and Hedwig were having a conversation or better said an argument and obviously Hedwig won the argument. Professor McGonagall knows Hedwig is smart and that was why she was mad for Harry being hurt at the start of the school year, Hedwig loves Harry after all, but she never saw a real conversation between Harry and Hedwig before.

Professor McGonagall sighed and said while looking mostly a Hedwig "she is not going to let you leave without her is she, Harry?"

Hedwig hooted and Harry shakes his head and says "no and even if she left she will try to find a way back into the castle."

"And she will find it," Harry said after thinking for a minute when he remembered that the chamber has entrances and exits inside the castle and you can enter the chamber from the forest. Hedwig hooted in agreed and Harry felt that Hedwig though the chamber was a good idea and she just need to try to avoid Medusa's eyes… for now. Harry wondered why for now, but was shaking out of his thought when he hears Professor McGonagall say "okay but she must behave and not try to keep the other students awake or you for that matter as tomorrow is still a school day."

Harry nodded and said "I am sure she just wants to see that I am safe and not get hurt in any way. I do want to ask if you could be provided a perch for Hedwig and if I can see the portrait of the Fat Lady to see what has happened."

Professor McGonagall nodded and said "let's go" before walking down the stairs followed by Professor Babbling while Professor Flitwick waits for Harry and Hermione to walk down the stairs.

When they were at the base of the stairs Professor McGonagall said: "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley hold it right there."

Fred and George stopped and looked at the sound of the voice but already knew it was Professor McGonagall.

George said "good evening Professor McGonagall."

Fred continued "what can we."

George said, "do for you?"

Professor McGonagall "we need to go to the Great Hall immediately."

Fred said, "we know Professor."

George "but we know."

"And We saw," Fred said knowing Luna as does George.

"Miss Lovegood walking" George continued.

They said in unison "this way earlier."

Professor McGonagall said, "do you where she went?"

Fred and George shook their heads and Fred said: "no, but we know."

George continued "that she didn't leave this floor."

Fred said, "at least not through."

George said "the Grand Staircase."

George continued "so she should."

Fred said, "still be on."

In unison said "the seventh floor."

Professor McGonagall groaned when they are done. She hated it when they finished each other sentences. She secretly was happy for them to have such a sibling but when they used it on her she hated it.

Professor Flitwick was a bit shocked as Luna Lovegood was one of his houses and to be honest a fascination young woman in his eyes even though sometimes she said something he didn't get. Why did none of his house say that she wasn't there like the Gryffindors did with Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley the twins and Mr. Jordan?

Everyone followed Fred and George and after searching for a few minutes they saw her walking on bare feet. Professor Flitwick said "Miss Lovegood, why weren't you in the Common Room?"

Luna looked and said "because Professor Flitwick Nargles stole my shoes and tomorrow I got Herbology and didn't want to go to the greenhouses on bare feet as long as it is cold outside. I hope if I found the Nargles I could find my shoes, but I saw some Nargles but I lost them when they went up here. I forget to protect my stuff including my shoes, but I and my clothes were protected.

Professor Flitwick pointed his wand and cast a spell silently and almost five minutes later two pairs of shoes fly towards Professor Flitwick and said: "Are these your shoes, Miss Lovegood."

Luna put on pair on and grabbed the others and said: "yes thank you, Professor Flitwick."

Professor McGonagall said, "now that Miss Lovegood got her shoes we can go to the Great Hall."

Professor Flitwick said "Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley both 10 points for Gryffindor so a total of 20 points for Gryffindor for trying to help a student.

When they were on the third floor they come across Mr. Filch and he said "Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Babbling I was notified by Professor Sprout that according to Miss Bones, Miss Abbot from her house and Miss Patil and Miss Li from Ravenclaw that Miss Lovegood wasn't with the Ravenclaws."

Professor McGonagall said, "that is alright thanks to both Mr. Weasley's we knew and found her."

Mr. Filch nodded and went down to the Great Hall followed by the group. The twins talked with each other Hermione talked with Luna if you say it is talk. Hermione was confused by Luna creatures and appearance, but she knew Harry was lost in his thoughts about Sirius Black and didn't want to interrupt him. Hedwig was pushing her head against Harry's and Harry mindlessly scratch Hedwig while he kept thinking about Sirius Black was in the castle to kill him.

 **31** **st** **October 1993, the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

After Fred, George, Hermione, and Harry (after getting his attention to the present by Hermione's elbow) all said "goodnight Luna" that gave Luna a big smile on her face and she said "goodnight" back. They entered the hall and Professor McGonagall guided her Gryffindors to the area where normally the table for Gryffindor was while Professor Flitwick led Luna to the area where normally the Ravenclaw table was and Professor Babbling went to Professor Dumbledore where all teachers were standing.

Professor McGonagall has put the Weasley twins near the doors where all the older years whereas they could protect themselves better than the younger years. She led Hermione to an empty place but she refused when she saw a little further to empty spaces next to each other she grabbed the sleeping bag and followed Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall and said, "you can lie here Ha- Mr. Potter."

Professor McGonagall grabbed her wand but said nothing. She pointed just at feet above the head of Harry's sleeping bag were now stood a perch where Hedwig immediately took her place and looked around looking for any dangers for her master and familiar.

When Harry lies down Hermione puts her sleeping bag down and lies down next to Harry. Professor McGonagall doubted to return Hermione to her previous place with the other girls but decide against it because Hermione reminded her so much of Lily it almost scared her.

Hermione fell asleep but Harry couldn't. Hedwig was also wide awake although she knew that Harry was still awake she kept her eyes open for any danger.

 **31** **st** **October 1993, later in the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry was still awake and he heard all the teachers and Mr. Filch leave while the head boy and prefects kept watch, but Professor Dumbledore was only gone for maybe 30 minutes and stayed the rest of the evening in the Great Hall.

He hears the great doors open and he hears Mr. Filch say "Black is not on the third-floor or the fourth-floor, Professor."

Dumbledore nodded and he said "thank Mr. Filch, you can retire if you desire. There is a bed for you in the room there." Dumbledore pointed to a door Harry didn't remember being there before.

Harry didn't think about it more when Professor Snape walks in and said "I've done the dungeons, Headmaster. No sign of Black. Nor anywhere else in the castle. According to the other Professors."

Dumbledore nod while saying "I didn't really expect him to  
linger."

They were walking to the front of the Great Hall when Snape said "Remarkable feat, don't you think? To enter Hogwarts castle on one's own, completely undetected...

Dumbledore didn't respond. Snape decided to continue "You may recall, prior to the start of term, I did express my concerns when you appointed Professor."

Dumbledore interrupted Snape when he holds up his hand and stopped walking just one foot behind Harry and said: "I do not believe a single professor inside this castle would have helped Sirius Black enter it, Severus."

Dumbledore started walking again and Snape followed. While walking passed Harry, Dumbledore said "No... I feel quite confident the castle is safe. And I'm more than willing to let the students return to their Houses. But tomorrow.  
For now, let them sleep."

Dumbledore looked at Harry, Harry feigns his sleep when Dumbledore thinks Harry is asleep he said: "It's astonishing what the body can endure when the mind allows itself to rest."

 **1** **st** **November 1993, the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Somehow Harry was able to sleep but all his dreams where about Sirius Black and the memories he had when he heard Sirius Black earlier this summer and where he learned the name Lupin before and some other name but doesn't come further than M- when he woke up.

He hears Ginny saying "Harry you are okay" and felt someone hug him. When he opened his eyes he sees clear forgetting last night to put his glasses if he sees Ginny giving him a hug while Hermione in the night came closer he Hermione has grabbed his right arm while her hand has grabbed his right hand (the same arm she was holding).

When Ginny let go he was immediately hugged by Katie with that much power it pushed him down. He needed to pull his right arm away from Hermione what woke her up. She said up and said "good morning Ginny …. And Katie."

Ginny greeted her back and when Katie finally let Harry go after a few minutes she greeted also Hermione back. Hermione sees that Harry is also awake and said "good morning Harry."

Harry said, "hey Hermione."

Slowly everybody else was waking up, but a few. When everybody up but a few from each house (which Ron is one from) the head of the house sent a high powered stinging charm to wake them up, but Ron needed three before he finally woke up almost springing three feet in the air.

When Dumbledore saw that everyone was awake although almost half of all the students were half-awake he said "due to the attack on the Fat Lady today's lessons are canceled. By noon everybody will know what they need to read for the next class of what the homework his. If you needed to hand something in today you got an extension. The Professor will let you know by Lunch when he or she wants it with the earliest being tomorrow morning."

"I suggest everybody take today to study, read, try to improve your homework or if needed rest. The lesson will restart tomorrow."

Dumbledore walks away but before the houses could leave Professor McGonagall said: "all houses can leave except Gryffindor house."

When every other house and teacher has left Professor McGonagall said "as the Fat Lady's portrait is damaged and being repaired just as her dress and not wanting to take her place without her original portrait, the Gryffindor house entrance will be protected by Sir Cadogan and the password for this week is Scurvy Cur. You can go now, I do want to add that Sir Cadogan is a knight."

Professor McGonagall knows Sir Cadogan well, too well if you ask her. She decided to not let her house know that Sir Cadogan is a bit mental if you ask her and that is not counting he looks for a fight in every student of staff he sees.

 **Let's end here for this chapter. It took me a bit longer because of the kind of large canon** **and the entrance of the Ravenclaw Common Room is a bit adjusted didn't completely like the canon entrance.**

 **The next chapter will contain the first Quidditch match and the aftermath (is mostly canon), interesting talk with Professor Lupin and then a time jump, but to where you wonder? Just read the next chapter and you will now.**

 **It came to my attention when I thought about professors needed to fill in for Professor Lupin that with the class schedule I do have now it would not be possible so I made some changes and try to change all that is necessary like with who in class and duration (45 minutes instead of an hour). The class schedule will probably be altered before the next chapter if you want to know exactly check the schedule as soon as the next chapter is up from this story.**

 **I will not make big changes but I want to make sure that the students have a bit more free time and it is to make sure the classes from all the years could be in a week otherwise there wouldn't be enough periods to teach all seven years (with giving the teacher also some free periods I am still doubting about a ninth period but maybe only for upper years. the Fourth years, OWL years or after OWL year). If you want to see a new class schedule, the schedule in chapter 14 is changed to represent the new class schedule, but like I said it will probably be altered.**

 **Please read and review.**


	25. Sirius Black is in the castle, Quidditch

**Chapter 25 Sirius Black is in the castle, Quidditch match and Professor Lupin is a real friend**

 **Heads-up there is a big part of canon near the end.**

 **31** **st** **October 1993, Hogwarts, Scotland**

'Finally, I got my chance everyone should be in the Great Hall but I am sure that red-headed wouldn't bring his rat' he thought.

He was finally able to use the secret passage from the Shrieking Shack and enter the grounds and the narrow staircase from the ground floor to the second floor so he didn't need to pass the crowded Great Hall. He used the passage multiple times already only to see his godson and make sure he was safe. He thought with everyone at the Halloween feast he should have an hour or two to find and kill the rat, Peter Pettigrew.

He was using the shadows and in his dog form, he was quicker and more silently than his human form (after being so long in Azkaban) what also could alert the paintings although most were asleep. Finally, he reached the seventh floor and he smelled Harry but the scent was not in the direction of the Gryffindor Common Room it was very recent and when he walked up he didn't smell Harry's scent and that means he wasn't in the Great Hall. Sirius smelled the rat but the rat didn't follow Harry. Sirius decided to go after Harry wasn't necessary as he was apparently safe, the rat was more important as he should pay.

'Why is he here and not in the Great Hall and shouldn't Minnie or that bushy-haired girlfriend of him know he isn't there. Why don't they do anything?' Sirius thought.

Sirius returned to his human form and grabbed a knife he stole back in the summer from someone who tried to turn him in for the reward on Sirius's head, the fool. Sirius managed to get the wand away and then the fool came at him with a knife. He wanted to grab the wand but he had the knife in his hand and couldn't get the wand as he needed to get away before the Aurors appeared. He just managed to turn in the dog with the knife in his mouth when the Aurors arrived but didn't give him a second glance as a dog.

He stands before the Fat Lady and said: "my dear Fat Lady, I need to get in the tower could you please let me in."

The Fat Lady still tries to break the glass and said without looking "only with the password."

Sirius said, "I don't know the password."

Fat Lady responded, "then you cannot enter."

Sirius Black said, "let me in."

The Fat Lady looks at him and shrieks "Sirius Black, you traitor, you were their friends I would never let you enter and you are unworthy of being a Gryffindor."

Sirius almost screamed "my dear Fat Lady I would never harm them they were two of my best friends. I am here to get the real danger and protect Harry Potter."

"I will not let you enter," the Fat Lady said.

Sirius grabs the knife and screamed "let me in" as he started to use the knife to force her to open or get through the portrait.

The Fat Lady get out of her portrait and tried to hide. Sirius had a fire in his eyes that the Fat Lady thought that would like the devil was looking at her and finds he is the devil he is now.

Sirius doesn't get through and knew he wouldn't. Sirius hates to do it but immediately leaves and it was no moment too soon. As he used the passage from the second floor to the ground floor he used managed to slip out when he hears many people walking towards the staircase. Sirius managed to get outside and because of his black fur, it looks like he isn't there. Sirius uses the darkest spots to reach the Whomping Willow and go in the secret passage below it and from the Shrieking Shack goes to the caves just outside Hogsmeade with a position that overlooks Hogsmeade with a clear view of the approach from Hogwarts. Sirius was happy that Harry still seemed okay, but he wondered why he wasn't at the feast and why nobody looked for him. Sirius saw that the first group of dementors going into Hogsmeade as they did every night followed by two Aurors.

Suddenly more dementors entered Hogsmeade and he heard screaming but he couldn't make out what they were screaming but that didn't matter. They knew he had entered the castle and attacked the Fat Lady. He didn't want to especially because the Fat Lady never told anyone when they came back after curfew even if they woke her up, sure she wasn't happy and often asked what they did but she never told anyone not Dumbledore or Minnie.

 **3** **rd** **November 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean, and Neville are sitting in the Common Room. They heard Sir Cadogan saying "Who dares challenge, Sir Cadogan! Back, you scurvy braggarts! You rogues!" When a group of first-year Gryffindors enters the Gryffindor Common Room with bags just returning from the library.

Seamus said, "he is barking mad."

Dean said "What do you expect. After what happened to the Fat Lady, none of the other painting would take the job."

Neville sighed and said "But he keeps changing the password. I've taken to keeping a list, otherwise, I won't get in.

Harry and Ron see Hermione come down and were planning to go down to the great hall as dinner would begin soon. When they were almost leaving Seamus, Dean and Neville immediately joined them as did Parvati, Lavender, and Fay who came down shortly after Hermione and immediately join them before they could leave.

The Portrait closes behind them and they start to walk away. They heard Sir Cadogan say "farewell, comrades! If ever you have need of noble heart and steely sinew, call upon Sir Cadogan!"

Ron almost calls out "yeah, we'll call you" before lowering his voice and continued saying "….. if we ever need someone mental."

 **6** **th** **November 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

It was early but Wood was talking about a new tactic because last night after dinner he heard that they were playing Hufflepuff instead of Slytherin because apparently Malfoy couldn't play because he still had pain from where Buckbeak hit him two months ago.

Wood remembered last night in Professor McGonagall's office. When he heard it he said "but Harry was in hospital wing for three days and had a far worse injury than Malfoy" but Professor McGonagall gave him a knowing look and said "maybe but Professor Snape asked if his team could rest a bit more and Madam Hooch agreed, you play tomorrow against Hufflepuff."

The whole team was mad because the weather (mostly by the dementors) was foul and they trained for Slytherin the last few weeks. Fortunately, Hufflepuff didn't diver much from Slytherin unless Hufflepuff doesn't play dirty, had actually a talented seeker the new captain Cedric Diggory in his sixth year and Hufflepuff beaters had a problem with aiming but they had enough power so if they were lucky enough to hit you, you had a problem.

Wood was changing the tactic he wanted to use last year if the Quidditch match against Hufflepuff if the match wasn't canceled and the tournament immediately after. In the last few weeks, Wood tried to learn Harry something called the Wronski Feint, because Draco had a faster broom, wasn't as good flyer (natural talent) as Harry is and followed Harry trusting he find the snitch and was arrogant to think he could catch it before Harry could.

That wouldn't work with Cedric as Cedric had more talent than Draco, hadn't had a faster broom than Harry's even though that didn't really matter and they didn't know if Cedric will let Harry do the searching or he would find his own way as they didn't play Cedric before. In Harry's first year Cedric wasn't the seeker for the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, Cedric was the seeker for Hufflepuff in Harry's second year but then the match was canceled last minute when Penelope Clearwater and Hermione were petrified.

After one hour Fred said, "come on Oliver."

George continued "we are in top form."

Fred said, "we know."

George said, "what to do."

In unison, the twins said, "let get some breakfast before we miss it."

Wood nodded and said "okay but after breakfast let's go immediately to the Quidditch Stadium we need to speak more about the tactic before the match."

Harry, Fred, and George groaned and Katie, Angelina, and Alicia rolled their eyes on Woods's comment and the groan from Harry, Fred, and George.

 **6** **th** **November 1993, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

On days there was a match for the Gryffindor Quidditch team they always sit together it was kind of tradition even before Wood become captain even before he became part of the Quidditch team.

When they entered Slytherin's were booing. The Hufflepuffs wanted to because of their loyalty to their house but their fairness kept most of the booing from that house away as most of the Hufflepuff have friends from Gryffindor also the least amount of hospitality between houses was between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. Also, a couple of girls likes, have crushes or loved a student from Gryffindor.

Ravenclaw looked but did nothing as they weren't playing and had no favorite or something that would be beneficial for their team, but they knew that in 3 weeks they needed to play against Hufflepuff so they were a bit for Gryffindor but hoped especially for a long exhausting game so Hufflepuff wasn't fully recovered when they face Ravenclaw.

Hermione was sitting a couple of feet away from the Quidditch team as did all the other years. However Hermione, Ginny and in lesser way Neville wanted to sit with Harry. Ron did too but as soon as he saw the food that thought disappeared. Other friends wanted to sit with their friends and Quidditch team but unfortunately, they couldn't.

After breakfast, the Gryffindor Quidditch team in the foul weather went to the Quidditch Stadium. They had a little bit over an hour before the match would start. The match will start a 10 am.

 **6** **th** **November 1993, Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts**

When they had 20 minutes left before the match would start the girls went to their own locker room. 15 minutes before the match started they heard many footsteps above them meaning that the other students were going to the stands to watch the match. When they had 7 minutes left before the match would start the girls came back with their broom with a heavily blushing Katie.

Oliver gave the last couple of tactics and what was expected of them and ended with "we have the best team with the three vixens, the double trouble beaters, the youngest Seeker in a century and me the unbeatable keeper of the hoops and captain. Let show them why the Quidditch cup is already ours this year."

The whole team screamed "Yeah."

When they walked to the field about 20 feet before entered they stepped on their brooms and fly out it. Harry put on his new goggles before he flew out as last after the team. The weather seems to have become fouler in the last hour you could barely see 5 feet in front of you let stand 10. The weather made it even more difficult to see the snitch but fortunately, the snitch is golden so it is a little bitter better visible not that weather made it much easier to see or catch it.

Both teams take their starting position and Madam Hooch releases the Bludgers then the snitch and waits two whole minutes before she grabs the Quaffle. She blew her whistle after she mounts her broom but before she throws the Quaffle right between the six chasers a couple of feet of the ground.

Katie was the first one who grabbed the Quaffle. She is the youngest beside Harry and had more than a decent broom a brand new Cleansweep Seven. She evaded two of the chasers of Hufflepuff and past to Angelina and she scored making in 10-0 Gryffindor.

After a few more minutes it started to storm even worse with thunder and lightning and the rain looked like needles and almost hurt as needles. The next four goals for Gryffindor were scored by Alicia, Katie, Alicia, and Angelina in that order. Oliver stopped the Quaffle twice and the twins hit two chasers from Hufflepuff so they lose the Quaffle. Meanwhile, Harry was high up looking for the snitch and something flying from one side to the other. Cedric was watching him but did not follow him, it seems he knew Harry was a good seeker and didn't was a stupid as Draco.

It was 50-0 Gryffindor when Oliver called for a time-out they already played for 25 minutes but the weather makes it harder to fly and score. Hermione has walked down to the pitch and screamed "Harry."

Harry hears her and said, "give me a minute."

Harry flies to Hermione and said, "yes Hermione?"

Hermione said, "give me your goggles."

Harry pulled them off and give them to Hermione. Hermione cast " _Impervius_ " and gave it back. She said "I know the charm was already on the goggles but I saw you had some trouble with the rain. I hope the work better know."

Harry smiled put the goggles on and said: "thank you 'Mione it seems it works better."

Hermione smiled and said, "I think the weather is too foul for one impervious charm to work ."

Harry said "maybe, but again thank you."

He flew back and Oliver said "okay Harry. You are on your own right now. Most of the Bludgers go to Katie, Alicia or Angelina. I think they trust Cedric enough to catch the snitch in this weather before you, show them they are wrong."

Harry nodded and the time-out was over.

Everybody was in the air again and Hufflepuff had the Quaffle before the time-out so they got it again. Hufflepuff scored the first goal after almost two minutes after the time-out. Harry gets hit with a Bludger as it seems the beaters were waiting until they left Harry alone. Harry could evade the first few times but eventually, he got hit. He managed to stay on his broom and right for the second Bludgers could hit him Fred or was it George managed to send the Bludger back knocking the beater from Hufflepuff of his broom after a few minutes the beater was in the air but he was hurt on his beater arm and tried to use the other arm but it was no use. He could barely hit a Bludger and the aim was even worse than before. The only way they hit Harry was because he evades one and unknowingly flew it the path of the other Bludger that was actually going where he was before he evaded the other one. The rest of the game until he saw the snitch, Fred or George was staying closer by Harry knowing Harry could evade long enough for one of them to work the Bludger away.

The next 10 minutes the Quaffle was scored one for Hufflepuff and Katie scored for Gryffindor. The next 5 minutes nothing was scored when suddenly Harry see the snitch, but Cedric was closer. Harry went immediately after the snitch closely following Cedric.

He flies before the Gryffindor stands and hears Hermione screaming "GO Harry" and Ginny screams "GET THE SNITCH Harry."

Harry thought he saw a black dog next to Ginny but he immediately forgot that thought as he was closing in on Cedric. Harry sees just a couple of feet above him Angelina passing the Ball to Alicia while the snitch went the way to the Gryffindor hoops but stayed close to the ground. Harry sees the lighting just a second before hearing the thunder but he sees the lighting hitting the back of Katie's broom. He barely managed to evade Katie when she came crashing down. He quickly looks back and sees that Katie isn't injured too much it seems as she was already standing up. He looks back forward and sees the snitch going up into the skies followed by Cedric and he immediately follows. He knew that he could close in on Cedric easier when they went up into the skies.

He was just one foot behind Cedric when Cedric get hit by lightning. Harry sees Cedric falling and want to help him if needed. Cedric was about two dozen feet below him when he managed to get on his broom and fly again but wasn't flying towards Harry. He looks around fro the snitch a bit dazed it seems.

Harry looks for the snitch when sees the lighting behind a couple of clouds and the clouds formed the Grimm. He didn't follow divination but he still had the book from the beginning of the year as Ron used the book from Percy that was still recent. When Harry had enough of the other textbook or he couldn't find anything useful in the book about snakes, house-elves, goblins or familiars he read the divination book.

In the divination book most was speculation in his opinion although he believed seers exist or existed but if you don't have the gift you couldn't learn it as you are born with or without the gift. He heard Ron speaking about the Inner Eye weirdly enough with Hermione and she commented on it like she was in the class, but she couldn't as she was the class the study of Ancient Runes at that time. However, you can study tea leaves or crystal glasses and learn the signs but it would not make you a seer.

There were two things that were interesting Harry thought. That was the sign the Grimm and its meaning and prophecies as they were vague but so vague it was mostly 'accurate', could be used multiple times and could contain to more than one person.

He was a bit lost in thought thinking about the Grimm and divination but then he saw the Snitch flying in front of his eyes and when he tried to grab them he flew away and he immediately follows. He ducts as he managed to evade an umbrella. When he looks back to the snitch he sees his breath, the front of his broom turning in ice as did the sides of his goggles. He suddenly felt some blood on his cheek as the rain that was coming down as needles where now ice needles pushing in his skin drawing blood.

He knew what that meant and sees one dementor a couple of feet in front of him. He managed to avoid it. He looks back and sees the dementor following him. He still sees the snitch but when Harry saw a second one he decided to go higher even if the snitch goes straight before suddenly diving back to the pitch what Harry didn't see. Harry flies up a couple of feet before he stops speeding and he falls back to the ground but he planned that and evaded both dementors. He speeded up again and sees five dementors flying at different feet in front of him when he looks back he sees four with probably two from before.

When he looks back forward he didn't notice one dementor coming from below. The dementor started sucking which caused Harry to let go of his broom when he heard something that sounded like "not Harry, no" before he heard the scream again. He managed to see after a few seconds he is falling without his broom. He hears three screamings and two times " _Arresto Momentum_ " before seeing many dementors above the stadium and at least six Patronus's including Professor Lupins go against them. He heard a hoot before he faints.

 **6** **th** **November 1993, Gryffindor stands Quidditch stadium, Hogwarts**

'The whole school was here' Hermione thought and asked herself 'why?'

She didn't know why she only here mostly because Harry would play and would probably be very disappointed if she didn't come to watch. Also she came because if she didn't come she would probably be the only one and finally felt accepted after her birthday party in the Gryffindor Common Room also because she could finally talk a bit with her dorm mates Lavender, Parvati and Fay also with some older girls and some other girls from other houses like Padma, Susan or Hannah about school, life outside of school and girl stuff that she couldn't and wouldn't talk with Harry and Ron about…. Well, certainly not with Ron as she would never talk to him as he wasn't friends with Harry.

Ginny stood beside her as the match is about to start. Ginny said "what foul weather I hope Harry can catch the snitch quickly like he did when Snape was referee right? In less than five minutes."

Hermione said, "yes I hope so."

Hermione hears a bark and sees a black dog The dog looked a bit like the dog in Diagon Alley but that dog was older, skinnier and probably sick while this dog doesn't like healthy either he looked at least noticeable better than the other dog. Hermione looks at Ginny and she said "while I was walking with some of my year guessing each other how fast Harry would cast the snitch all hoping it was fast. Kelly saw the dog as first and pointed at it but Colin got the dog to get closer. I said do you want to see the Quidditch match and said come on boy made the gesture to follow me well here he is."

Hermione said, "oh okay is he a he?"

Ginny said, "I don't know but when I said boy he barked before he followed."

Hermione said, "okay boy it is."

Fay said, "Hermione they are on the pitch ready to start."

Hermione watched the pitch and said, "thank you, Fay."

The dog said next to Ginny s otherwise he couldn't see the pitch. His ears perked up when he heard Fay saying "I hope Harry catch the snitch quickly this is really foul weather."

The dog sees many of the Gryffindors agree and he almost wanted to nod to but didn't want to seem suspicious.

The game began and after 15 minutes Hermione noticed Harry having trouble with his goggles. Hermione asked no one in particular "I think the Impervius charm is wearing off on his goggles."

Ginny says "yeah."

Fay says "I think your right."

Parvati asked, "Is that why he is touching his goggles?"

Hermione said, "I think so."

Lavender asked, "what does the Impervius charm do?"

Suddenly a couple of first, second, third and even a few fourth and fifth years were looking at Hermione and she got into lecture mood "the Impervius charm is also known as the water-repelling charm. If you cast it on something like Harry's goggles you should have better sight in bad weather conditions by preventing the rain from hitting his eyes, but it also works on mist and fog. Harry goggles got the same glasses he has in his glasses so he should have better vision. The charm is very closely related to the Unbreakable Charm and the Shield Charm and is difficult to use as a rune as it should only prevent water, mist or fog nothing else from repelling."

It took a couple of minutes when one fourth-year asked "Hermione how do you know this charm we heard from professor Flitwick that we needed to do it for our OWL but actually is a fifth-year spell. I know because Cho asked about it for the reason she may need it the next match against Hufflepuff in 3 weeks."

Hermione just said "I read it in a book I read this summer because I needed to do it after the attack and when I looked for some extra information in some books I saw this charm and that I could use it if it rains outside or Harry's glasses if it rains. He bought goggles with the charm for Quidditch matches but I did cast it on his glasses that are probably in the locker room."

Hermione left the stands to go the pitch. When she was down Oliver saw her and asked for a time-out. He knew if Hermione was there she had thought of something or needed to tell Harry something that could help the team.

When Harry returned he was right. Hermione had cast the Impervius charm so Harry's wouldn't have to much trouble with the rain. He thought to himself 'why didn't I think of that?'

Oliver said his normal Harry, grab the snitch or die trying but also he was one his own for know as now Bludgers weren't shot at him that he was barely hit twice was because he had trouble seeing through the rain after 5 minutes in the rain.

The went in the air again and when Hermione returned to the stands Gryffindor had taken the Quaffle again before Hufflepuff immediately intercepted and scored.

The next 15 minutes Hermione and her dormmates just like the rest of Gryffindor were cheering their team one like one person, the eight-member of the team. This made Hermione and Neville happier as both were finally seen as real members of the house. Suddenly Ginny and Hermione see Harry speeding up and Hermione screamed when Harry passed "GO Harry" while Ginny screamed, "GET THE SNITCH Harry".

They see Harry race after Cedric and Ginny said: "I see the snitch it is a couple of feet in front of Cedric."

Hermione tried to see it but she couldn't as her attention went to someone screaming and see that the back as Katie's broom was on fire and she was crashing down. She holds her breath as many others (mostly Gryffindors, but there were two Slytherins and two Hufflepuff while one Ravenclaw gave a dreamy smile knowing he would evade her). Harry barely managed to evade Katie and slowed down until he sees is okay.

Hermione and Ginny thought exactly the same hearing each other's voice faintly in their mind "typical Harry making sure someone is alright before thinking about anything including himself."

They saw Harry shooting up behind Cedric when they noticed Cedric falling but fortunately managed to stay on his broom and flew even though it was a bit dazed. Ginny and Hermione were watching were Harry disappeared when the Gryffindors house cheered as Angelina scored the 8th goal and it is 80-30 for Gryffindor. Hermione and Ginny cheered quickly before stopping and watching were Harry went. One by one they were watching where Harry went and start to stand up trying to see Harry as first coming with the snitch in his hand.

After a few minutes, they see Harry falling and Hedwig following Harry try to wake him up or something. Hermione and Ginny grabbed each other that prevented them to scream out of horror but a couple of Students and Staff did. Harry stopped barely one foot from the ground before falling the last foot. Hermione and Ginny saw the many dementors closing on the stadium from above. The bracelet on Hermione and Ginny's left wrist start to head up and start to shine. Even though the Dementors are not as close by like the Dementor on the train, the number of dementors made the bracelet react even more than on the train and they felt the heat of the wrist go over their whole body still feeling cold but not like the other students that were shuddering from the cold (and fear). They did feel the despair and depression but not have bad memories come back. The bracelet starts to light up but before the light was visible the closest Dementors were driving away by the Patronus char cast by the Professors. The Patronus that chased away two of the closest Dementor to the Gryffindor stand had the shape of a cat.

 **6** **th** **November 1993, the staff's box, Quidditch pitch**

"Filius did you see the spell Ms. Granger did?" Professor McGonagall asks.

Professor Flitwick says "no Minerva I was looking at what Mr. Diggory was doing why?"

Professor McGonagall smiles and said, "if I am correct you should award her some points as it is your field."

Professor Flitwick knew that Professor McGonagall was a little biased for her house but not enough to lie about what she saw and he asked: "oh Minerva please do tell."

Professor McGonagall smiled and said, "I think she cast the Impervius charm on Ha- Mr. Potters goggles."

Filius heard the slip-up but decide not to comment on that until they were alone and if she didn't want to say it he could ask Poppy as they were friends since childhood even though Minerva talked with most of the female staff. He and Hagrid were the exceptions if you didn't count Albus as Headmaster or Filch as he caught some students. She only talked with Severus if there was a meeting of the heads of houses and of course Albus, the Headmaster.

15 minutes later she saw Harry barely missing Katie Bell crashing down and saw Harry slowing afraid he was hurt but when he saw that Katie was okay enough to stand he sped up again. She smiled what Filius and Poppy noticed. She saw Cedric in going past the box quickly followed by Harry he watch over the side thinking when Harry went past the box 'please by Merlin be safe Harry.'

She saw Cedric falling but a couple of feet above and beside the box he managed to get on his broom again but he looks dazed. Sudden McGonagall start to see her breath and she felt despair and she knew Dementors where close. She looks up and sees Dementors but also Harry falling. She was shocked and screamed in horror. When Harry was about the same height as the box she tried to grab her wand to cast a spell that could stop Harry from falling to his death, but her hand was trembling and couldn't grab her wand. Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore has his wand in his hand probably when he felt the Dementors just like Professor Flitwick.

Both cast " _Arresto Momentum_ " and Harry slowed until barely a foot above the ground and stopped completely before both Professor Dumbledore and Professor Flitwick dropped the spell that makes Harry fall but didn't hurt Harry much as he only fell one foot. Professor McGonagall finally managed to grab her want as did six of the other teachers cast " _Expecto Patronum._ " Seven creatures came out of their wands and made the closest Dementors flee when Dumbledore used a second wand to non-verbally cast ' _Sonorous_ ' and said (screamed) "Dementors, guards of Azkaban leave the ground of Hogwarts you are not allowed to be here."

Suddenly a few other Patronus's appeared and Professors Dumbledore sees four Aurors just outside of the stadium and said (screamed) "Aurors escort the Dementors back to the border."

The Auror at the front nodded. Professor Dumbledore non-verbally canceled Sonorous by ' _Quietus._ '

Madam Pomfrey was already a the bottom of the tower with the box from the staff and was heading towards Harry as Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Ron, and the dog were near the entrance at the pitch and arrived almost half a minute after Madam Pomfrey was beside Harry. She had cast a few spells and was levitating Harry. Hedwig was next to Harry's head biting Harry to wake him up but when Hedwig noticed it didn't work she stopped and pushed her head against Harry's head affectionally.

Cedric landed with the snitch in his hand. Madam Hooch blows her whistle to end the match. The twins went to Harry when Oliver, Alicia, and Angelina went to Katie supporting her as she had trouble with her left leg that was twisted and right arm that was broken.

When they were following Madam Pomfrey, an unconscious Harry and Hedwig flying above them. Hermione saw Harry's broom flying and said "Ron could you take Harry's broom, his broom flew over the stands that way" as Hermione pointed towards the Whomping Willow.

The twins said in unison "we will help Ron" before walking away dragging Ron with them.

 **6** **th** **November 1993, Hospital Wing, Hogwarts**

About an hour after the match, Harry woke up. Before he opens his eyes he hears someone say "looks a bit peaky, doesn't he?

Fred said "peaky? What how do you expect him to look like? He fell fifty feet.

George continued " yeah, c'mon, Ron. We'll walk you off the Astronomy Tower and see how you come out looking."

Harry says the moment he opens his eyes "probably a right sight better than he normally does."

When Harry opens his eyes and Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Neville, and Hermione slowly come into focus, standing at the foot of his bed in the hospital wing.

Hermione hugged Harry and ask "Harry! How are you feeling?"

As Harry edges up against his pillow, we see a Madam Pomfrey in a bed near the end removing the spokes of an umbrella from the Hufflepuff player's neck that was the keeper. Harry doesn't look so good himself Harry thinks.

Harry said with a grin "I am brilliant."

Hermione let go and Ginny hugs him but almost immediately let go as three of her brothers were standing just behind her.

Fred said "you gave us a right good scare, mate" He lowered his head to Harry and whispers "and not only us Harry" before Fred stand back up. Harry looks confused but decided to ask "what happened?"

Ron said, "you fell off your broom."

Harry said "Really?" while rolling his eyes and after that said "I meant the match. Who won?"

Nobody says anything and nothing was heard except the moaning from the Hufflepuff keeper and Angelina said "are you really doing okay Katie? I am so sorry." There was silence and the group by his bed had uncomfortable glances looking at each other.

Hermione decided to bring the bad news "no one blames you, Harry. The Dementors aren't meant to come on the grounds. Dumbledore was furious. After he and Professor Flitwick saved you, he sent them straight off. After most of the Professors used the same charm as Professor Lupin did on the train. After that, he sent them off with a couple of Auror that probably saw the dementors entering the grounds and were heading towards the Quidditch pitch."

Ginny said "Cedric grabbed the snitch as you could barely call it a catch. I think the Dementors also affected the snitch as the Bludgers was flying lower and slower at there was ice on the Bludgers and the Quaffle started to turn into ice and become very slippery to hold according to Alicia."

Harry nods grimly, stares at the window seeing the rain coming down but he hears a familiar hoot behind him and sees Hedwig, he scratches her that immediately wakes Hedwig up and she hoots happily seeing Harry up again even though he was in the Hospital Wing again.

Harry noticed Ron holding something and before he could ask about Ron said "there's something else you should know, Harry. Your Nimbus …. When you fell it blew away? ….. it sort of landed in the Whomping Willow. And well..."

Ron put the splintered wood and twisted twigs onto Harry's bed and said: "This is what is left from your Nimbus. You know how the Whomping Willow is."

 **7** **th** **November 1993, Bridge, Hogwarts grounds**

Harry needed to stay a night in the Hospital Wing, He was cleared this morning as was Katie. The Hufflepuff keeper needed to stay, he wondered if he could play against Ravenclaw but that was his biggest concern.

Harry was standing on the bridge watching Hedwig that was enjoying to fly. Professor Lupin standing behind and asked Harry "I'm sorry about your broom, Harry. There's no chance of fixing it?"

Professor Lupin said, "so I heard you couldn't go to Hogsmeade?"

Harry nodded but looking at Hedwig flying

Professor Lupin said "well, don't feel too bad. I was roundly disappointed the first time I went."

Harry asked "really? Because the only thing Ron was talking about was how fun it was."

Professor Lupin's smile faltered and said "no. I was just trying to make you feel better. Honeydukes' sweets are the best in the world as you should know after the Dementors attacked I gave you Honeydukes' chocolate and so did Madam Pomfrey. But also their Pepper Imps are so strong you smoke at the ears. And Zonko's Joke Shop may be dangerous, but you can't beat their Stink Pellets."

HARRY nodded glumly and said, "not to mention The Shrieking Shack, which, according to Hermione, is the most severely haunted building in Britain."

Professor Lupin gave a small grin and said: "yes, that too."

Harry shakes his head to Professor Lupin's question. Hedwig was flying around. Harry stops watching Hedwig and asked "Professor, can I ask you something? I wanted to know something."

Professor Lupin said, "you'd like to know why I stopped you from facing the Boggart."

Harry was surprised that Professor Lupin knew because it was almost two months ago but he needed to know why. First, he wasn't sure if he should ask but he felt comfortable with Professor Lupin so he decided to ask.

Professor Lupin said "I should think it'd be obvious. I assumed the Boggart would take the shape of Lord Voldemort."

Harry frowns. Lupin studies him curiously and after almost a full minute Professor Lupin said "but clearly... I was wrong."

Harry thought and then said " I did think of Voldemort first. But then, I remembered that night on the train... and the Dementors."

Professor Lupin nodded and said "well, well. I'm impressed. That suggests that what you fear most of all is... fear. Very wise."

Harry needed to ask about what he heard and asked Professor Lupin " before I fainted... I heard something. A woman. Screaming."

Professor Lupin looked gloomily and said "Dementors force us to relive the worst memories of our lives. Our pain becomes their power."

Harry said "I think it was my mother. The night she was murdered."

Harry looks at Professor Lupin that looked like he was studying him.

Professor Lupin said "the first time I saw you, Harry, I recognized you immediately. Not by your scar. By your eyes. They're your mother Lily's."

Before Harry could ask if he knew his parents Professor Lupin nodded and continued "yes. I knew her. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. We used to talk for hours. She was not only a singularly gifted witch but an uncommonly kind woman. She had a way of seeing the beauty in whoever she met, even …. and perhaps most especially …. when that person couldn't see it in themselves."

Lupin's eyes glaze when he was lost in the past and then he blinks with a smile on her face.

Professor Lupin said "which perhaps explains her affection for your father. James had, shall we say, a certain talent for trouble. A gift, rumor has it, he passed on to you."

Lupin looks at Harry affectionately as he was his two of his best friend's son. Harry smiles vaguely and said, "you could say that."

Professor Lupin said, " I could tell you stories … and there are many about your parents, Harry … but know this..."

Professor Lupin eyeing Harry intensely before he continued "they lived. Every moment of every day. You should know that. That's how they'd want to be remembered."

Harry exited the bridge and walked towards the Black Lake followed by Professor Lupin and Hedwig flying overhead.

 **7** **th** **November 1993, the Black Lake, Hogwarts**

Professor Lupin decided to take the lead and Harry followed this time.

Harry was feeling very comfortable and wanted to ask if Professor Lupin could help him with the Dementors and needed to know more about Dementors. Harry asked "professor, can I ask you something?

Harry needed to know why he was affected so he asked Professor Lupin "why do they affect me so, Professor? I mean, more than everyone else..."

Professor Lupin sighed he hoped Harry wouldn't ask this because the Dementors were attracted by him because of his bad past namely witnessing the death of his mother.

Lupin decided to answer the question " Dementors are among the foulest creatures that walk this earth. They feed on every good feeling, every happy memory until a person is left with nothing but his worst experiences. You're not weak, Harry. The Dementors affect you most because there are true horrors in your past. Horrors your classmates can scarcely imagine. You have nothing to be ashamed of.

Somehow Harry felt safe with Professor Lupin not because Professor Lupin could produce the Patronus charm, no it was because he felt like he could say anything he wanted without Professor Lupin thinking bad of him.

Harry wanted to say something he would never say to a Professor he just met two months ago and said: " I'm scared, Professor."

Lupin gave him a smile and said: "I'd consider you a fool if you weren't."

Harry felt better when Lupin said that because it makes him feel that someone understands him and didn't need to explain. Hermione and his other friends thought they understood or tried to but it was difficult to explain but with Professor Lupin he didn't need especially because it felt that Professor Lupin spoke the truth.

Harry decided to ask him the only thing he could "I need to learn how to fight them. You could teach me, Professor. You made that Dementor on the train go away."

Professor Lupin gave a smile and said: "There was only one that night… and yesterday most teachers cast the Patronus charm to make a small amount from the Dementors flee away. "

Harry interrupted Lupin "but you made it go away and that is what matters. I need to be able to defend myself and fight them."

Lupin's smile grew that was something James always said if he needed to learn something defensive that could protect him, his 'best' friends but mostly if it could protect Lily and later Harry.

Professor Lupin said "I don't pretend to be an expert, Harry. But yes, I can teach you. Perhaps after the holiday. For now, though, I need to rest. I'm feeling... tired."

Harry turns, studies Lupin's face and saw the tiredness on Lupin's face and in his eyes. Harry nodded agreeing to wait until after the holiday.

 **9** **th** **November 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

Harry just walked inside with Neville. When he walked in he saw Ron and Hermione sitting on the table that Hermione mostly sit on while Ginny was talking with Hermione.

Harry said, "Hermione what are you doing here, you said you needed to go to the bathroom and we should go ahead."

Hermione didn't know what to do, she forgot what she told Harry and Neville when she used the time-tuner to follow muggle studies. Ginny said "hey Harry. Oliver said he wanted to talk to you. He is in the Library, he wanted to see you right away."

Harry said, "Thank you Ginny, but how did you that Hermione?"

Ron said, "what do you mean she was in Muggle studies and we didn't see you after it."

Ginny promised to help Hermione if someone came close to knowing she had a time-tuner. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and said: "come on Harry and Neville let's go to the library so Harry can speak with Oliver and Neville maybe you could help me with Herbology."

Before Harry or Neville could say anything they were already outside of the portrait getting dragged along by a surprisingly strong Ginny. Ginny was surprised how she managed to drag Neville also along as Harry was skinny but Neville was a bit taller and bigger. Neville allowed Ginny to drag him with her because he wanted to go the Library anyway and he was blushing for the first girl beside his gran touching him even if it was only holding his hand.

 **9** **th** **November 1993, the Library, Hogwarts**

They reached the Library and Ginny was tired from dragging to boys with her. She was shocked she managed to do it. Harry asked, "why did you pull us away, Ginny."

He asked it while he was dragged but Ginny didn't answer and said: "oh Oliver wanted to see you soon."

Harry said, "we could have waited from the answer of Hermione."

Ginny said, "I was rushing back and I came across Hermione and she runs with me back reluctantly."

Ginny hoped Harry and Neville would believe her even though she didn't lie but she also didn't tell the entire truth. I was true she was rushing back and she came across Hermione but sleepy-looking Ron was with her just returning from Muggle studies and when she saw them she stopped running and she walked with them and urged them to quickly walk to the Common Room even though Hermione wanted to go to the library before dinner.

Neville was slowly becoming less red as he knows that Ginny has a crush and probably being in love with Harry, not the-boy-who-lived he hopes for Harry's sake. He decided to ask "but why did Ron say Hermione was in Muggles studies while she was with Arithmancy with us."

"Ron was wrong as she just left the girls bathroom when a sleeping Ron walked by, he was probably sleeping during Muggle Studies and thought Hermione was in Muggle Studies while she wasn't," Ginny said.

Harry and Neville recognized the look that Ron had when they walked in the Common Room and shrugged. Harry said, "okay Ron did look like he slept."

Ginny knew that Ron had slept during Muggle Studies as Hermione said that when Ron was still waking up when he walked back with them.

Harry said, "oh there is Oliver I will be right back."

Neville said, "where do you want to sit Ginny?"

Ginny smiled she didn't really need help with Herbology, but she could be better in the subject perhaps with Neville she could if Harry was right about Neville being good in Herbology.

Harry said, "Hey Oliver, Ginny said you wanted to talk to me."

Oliver said "hey Harry, yeah but I was willing to wait until dinner or after, but anyway. McGonagall could give you another broom but she managed to let you use a school broom for practice and if needed a match."

Harry saw Olivier barely smile and he said: "what is the bad news?"

Olivier said "it is only a shooting star and not in the very best shape but it was the best broom the school had to offer and the fastest of the shooting stars they have at Hogwarts. I know I always said catch the snitch or die trying but when we practice don't do the same things you didn't with you nimbus 2000, the shooting star is ancient compared to the nimbus 2000 and maybe was fast when he was new but he isn't now and the things you did with your nimbus 2000 could kill you with the shooting star. Also, don't do that during a match as it could also kill you."

Olivier sighed before continuing "now that the painful part is over we will start training again tonight as both you and Katie are better and Katie's broom is fixed by Angelina. She felt really bad as Katie was playing Angelina's part when she got hit, you should have seen Angelina almost begging Katie to forgive her while she did the moment she was in Hospital wing even before Madam Pomfrey fixed her."

Harry wanted to find Ginny and Neville but Oliver said: "oh yes because we lost the first match."

Harry looked ashamed and Oliver immediately said "with no fault of you, of course, Harry it was the Dementors fault. Any way to make sure we are ready for Ravenclaw we are going to train five times a week and want everyone present for all the practices especially you as you need to learn how far you could go with the shooting star. This is my…. our last time to win the Quidditch Cup."

Harry stared at Oliver with open mouth, five times. He already was busy with the classes (and electives) and visiting Dobby and Medusa even though he still wasn't sure about visiting Dobby in the kitchen and after Yule holiday he got training with Professor Lupin and maybe Professor McGonagall got some time to talk about his parents like Professor Lupin could do, but now that would almost be impossible.

Neville saw Harry standing went he went to grab a book about Herbology for Ginny to look in. Olivier had returned to his studies and Neville let Harry to the table were he and Ginny sat at. Neville and Ginny tried to get Harry's attention, but couldn't they let him back to the Common Room. When they were on the fourth floor he muttered something and repeated it "Oliver wants to practice five times a week."

Ginny said "five times, that is what most professional teams do. Some professional teams do less most weeks and only do five times a week sometimes."

Neville grinned and said, "well Harry good luck."

Harry said, "this is not funny Neville."

Neville was embarrassed and said "I-I-I am-m s-so-so-sorry Harry."

Harry said "sorry I snapped. Well, there are two things I can do."

Ginny and Neville asked in unison "what?"

Harry said "study ahead and ask Hermione to help me. She would probably make a schedule."

With Harry fully back in the present they walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room still got about an hour left before dinner would start and Neville got the book to help Ginny.

 **Let's end here. In the next chapter, Harry talks with Hermione about the extra practices. Harry's first experience with a shooting star for practices, the second Quidditch match and the second Hogsmeade weekend at least the first part but depends on the word count.**

 **I will not lie the second Hogsmeade weekend will contain much canon if not all. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and story and if you haven't please check out my other story.**

 **Chapter 14 with the class schedule is correct now as I said I made a few adjustments.**

 **Please read and review or PM is also okay.**


	26. The new old broom, Hermione's problem, s

**Chapter 26 The new old broom, Hermione's problem, second match, the Marauder's Map and Hogsmeade part 1**

 **Heads up there is a (big) part that is Canon or Canon-like in this chapter. It will be in most chapters as long as I follow the Canon, but I will also give you a heads up at the start of the chapter like I do now.**

 **9** **th** **November 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

It took almost 10 minutes before Sir Cadogan opened the door. Harry, Neville, and Ginny walked inside. Hermione looked at Ginny and Ginny gave her smile so Hermione suspected she managed to convince Neville and Harry that Ron was wrong. As she always chooses to go with Neville and Harry to their electives and after the use of the time turner to go to the class that Ron had chosen. Harry and Neville would probably notice her sudden appearance like Ron does her sudden appearance during divination as he sleeps during muggle studies.

Harry took a said next to Hermione as Ron went upstairs. Ginny took the seat on the other side and Neville sits across from Harry.

Harry said "Hermione could you help me with something?"

Hermione gave a smile. She was happy Harry still needed her help, it was probably a bit selfish but she was afraid Harry didn't need her anymore as he was improving in all the classes except history and potions even though potion was mostly because of Snape. Harry didn't have one of the top spots in his classes except for defense against the dark arts ( **A/N #1** ) but he was better than last year even if it was only a little bit.

Hermione said "always Harry. I will always help you if you need my help."

Harry said "thank you. Oliver has gone mental he wants to practice five times a week and wants everyone to be present for all of them."

Hermione said, "are you sure you have enough time?"

Harry said "without your help no but if you want to help me with my classes and homework. Maybe we can meet in the library at certain days and times every week?"

Hermione said, "I think that could work and if I can't I am sure Susan or Katie can help or maybe one of the others from the Quidditch team."

Harry smiled and nodded. Harry told the days that Oliver told him and Hermione immediately starting to look at the class schedule to find the time.

 **9** **th** **November 1993, Quidditch Pitch. Hogwarts grounds**

Madam Hooch as always and Professor Flitwick who volunteered to watch over the Gryffindor Quidditch team that was practicing. Flitwick wanted to know what has happened between Minerva and Harry as Minerva was suddenly much more invested in Harry than the last two years. He knew about James and Minerva as he was a very good friend of Minerva and also of Harry's parents after Hogwarts. He hoped Lily wanted a charms mastery but she first wanted to become a healer but promised that after that she would try to go for her charms mastery unfortunately before she could end the healer training she was killed.

Flitwick was shaken back in reality when he heard a scream. He jumps up with his wand in his hand but sees that the whole Quidditch team stood around Harry. He heard Oliver say "are you okay Harry?"

Harry responded, "yeah I start to see how far I can go with this broom."

Oliver said, "I told to not to do the same things as you did with your nimbus."

Harry said, "but I didn't."

The twins wanted to tease Harry but the three vixens were given them a look that could make Merlin wet himself that they decided to not say anything.

When Katie saw that she said "yes Harry you did. You dived and pull up very low to the ground as you did in your last year against Slytherin before you jumped to get the snitch with that rogue Bludger after you beat Malfoy in the ditch. The snitch went up from the ditch almost to the high of the stands before he suddenly dived I guess and you managed to pull up only a few feet off the ground as you did know….. wait you did something like that in your first year against Slytherin too."

Wood said, "Harry, don't do that again."

Harry looked ashamed and said, "but if I can't even do that how should I beat the Ravenclaw seeker?"

Katie was feeling a bit guilty that she kind of snitched on Harry and want to say sorry but before she could Madam Hooch asked if they still wanted to practice or that they were done. Harry (and Katie) was allowed to get the curfew of fifth years by Professor McGonagall because of the practice, Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick knew so they didn't punish Harry or remind him he needed to leave before the others did.

Oliver said, "of course Madam Hooch we just wanted to make sure Harry was okay, it looked like a nasty smack on the ground, but he said he is okay."

Everybody went in the air again although Harry was just trying to dive again every time each closer to the ground before he could pull up and managed to find out when he needed to pull up and tried to push the shooting star faster and faster but compared to his destroyed nimbus, the shooting star was a snail and his nimbus was the snitch.

Sure he believed and proven that the player was at least as important as the broom if not more, but even he with the shooting star wasn't sure if he could catch the snitch before the other seeker. Harry tried quick turns among other things and was disappointed with how slow the broom was and how long it took to do what he wanted. He thought well maybe the shooting star is alright for a beginner, but the shooting star needed to be in a good if not perfect condition even for a beginner while this shooting star the best that the school had was certainly not in a good condition. If Harry should name it he would say that the shooting star was barely fly worthy in average condition at best.

Both Madam Hooch and Professor Flitwick saw the frustration on Harry's face and knew he hated he couldn't do his normal moves. Madam Hooch thought he was the best flyer she had seen in years. Unfortunately, she wasn't a teacher when his father flew but if she must believe Minerva and Filius he was even a little bit better than his father as the Gryffindor Seeker from James third year until he graduated ( **A/N #2** ).

 **27** **th** **November 1993, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts grounds**

Harry was in the stands with the others from his years but with the Gryffindor Quidditch team surrounding him as Wood wanted to talk about the Ravenclaw tactics while Ravenclaw played so they could see how the tactic worked as Wood explained how he planned to counter it by the tactic they used or he was planning to use if he had an idea. Harry thought 'at least the weather isn't a foul as it was during the Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match, but it is a bit colder but fortunately it didn't rain and there is no storm at the moment.'

It seems that Hufflepuff's tactic didn't work and the backup keeper was dreadful, the complete opposite of Oliver if you look at the talent. It seems the first keeper wasn't recovered enough to play or Madam Pomfrey said he wasn't, anyway without him Hufflepuff got defeated by a very large margin as almost all the shots from Ravenclaw went in and at the end Cho, the Ravenclaw seeker grabbed the snitch. Harry had the feeling Cedric wanted to but couldn't catch the snitch because something stopped him but he couldn't think what that could be.

Harry thought back to the first day after he practiced on the shooting star (10th November) Cedric had apparently asked Wood for a rematch because of the Dementors. Wood has declined and Cedric went to ask Harry himself and Harry also declined and congratulated him that he caught the snitch.

 **4** **th** **December 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

It was early and Hermione was already in the Gryffindor Common Room working on her homework. After the Quidditch match between Gryffindor-Hufflepuff, the homework was stacking up. Hermione was having trouble keeping up and she still wants to help Harry and Neville with ancient runes but fortunately, Harry was very good in ancient runes and he could help Neville. They were both above average in Arithmancy and needed only a little help that she happily did.

She hasn't gone with Ginny to Professor McGonagall the last few weeks as she was too busy, but she heard from Ginny that Professor McGonagall asked how this year was going and never talked about what she, Harry or any of the other Gryffindors were doing. Hermione was pleased that Professor McGonagall didn't use Ginny to know more about how Harry was doing or herself. She didn't forget to let Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey look at Ginny's and her bracelet but that was because Harry was very busy and Professor McGonagall too. Hermione didn't want to ask Harry.

She looked for the time and see that it was 02:27 am. She had planned to went to bed before 02:00 am as she has worked late to many times even if she used the time turner she just didn't have enough time. Hermione vowed to herself to keep all the electives and learn as much as she could, that was one of the reasons the hat first want to put her in Ravenclaw, but the hat said that she would be better in Gryffindor what made her happy but she remembers the hat saying 'you will find there what you want even if you don't know it yet.'

She hears someone coming down the stairs. She looks and sees the sixth year girl prefect named Vanessa. Vanessa had caught Hermione other times and said "Hermione again. You need to go to bed, I know it is Saturday but you need to rest at night otherwise you are going to sleep on the day and it will mess up your (biological) clock and it will affect your grades, you will start to sleep in class and miss important information for the exams."

Vanessa knew that Hermione cared about her grades like a Ravenclaw would and she had some Ravenclaw friends so she knew how to approach Hermione. Hermione said "good morning Vanessa. I will go to bed soon I just need to finish the potion essay about the antidote for uncommon poisons."

Vanessa was sighing before saying "Hermione how many times have I found you here. This is already the third time this week not mentioning the previous weeks."

Hermione had told Vanessa a half-truth the previous weeks. It was true she was work on her homework because it was swamping her and there weren't enough hours in the days and week to complete and get good grades not mention helping Harry, Neville, and Ron while sometimes help the others from her year too. Hermione always was awake because her dreams confused her more and more.

One moment she had a nightmare and the next moment she heard Harry saying he loves her and called her 'Mione. She was already 14 and her mother had the talk with her during yule in her first year and she would lie if she not sometimes dreams Harry saving her and live happily ever after. The weird part is that she mostly needed to share Harry with Ginny and sometimes also with Katie that she didn't mind. She started to see more girls with Harry she knew like Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass once even with both the Patils.

If anyone else besides Katie, Ginny, and some small blonde girl was with Harry she was never with him and was afraid that Harry would be taken away from her. She felt it in the dream and when she woke up she felt it also. Every time she saw Harry after those kinds of dreams she tackled Harry like she was a Harry seeking missile and hugged him before holding on to him for longer than necessary. She blushed the last few times she did it because Harry needed to ask her to let go and she started to feel muscles probably from the rigorous Quidditch practice. Also, the feelings were conflicting in her mind and she couldn't place it. She remembered when she told Harry about the nudity beaches in France and how happy she felt that Harry looked at her as a woman even though she was still his best friend.

Vanessa shook Hermione out of her thought when she said "Hermione go to bed. You can continue to work later today and Sunday. I am sure you will have enough time."

Hermione said, "almost done Vanessa."

Vanessa almost wants to grab her wand and stun her or make her fall asleep but she couldn't do it as it would cost that her prefect position and she was a bit afraid of what Harry will do. He did beat the monster for Slytherin after all and he was protective of his friends especially Hermione, everybody knew that.

Vanessa was lucky Crookshanks was awake not finding his owner in her bed and went to search for her while looking around for Scabbers. He saw his owner and walked towards her and started to push her head against her leg and before she could grab him or push him away he was out of her reach. This went on for a few minutes when Hermione started to stand up. As soon as she did Vanessa waved her wand and muttered something and all the books and parchment went in her bag. The books that didn't fit in her bag stacked themselves on the table were Hermione sat. Hermione saw the wave and when she looked back at the table she said: "no I wasn't done yet."

Vanessa said, "Hermione your cat wants you to go to sleep just follow him."

Hermione said, "but."

Crookshanks jumped in her arms and Crookshanks begin to purr while falling asleep. Seeing the sleeping cat made her feel that she was also very sleepy and she reluctantly said "fine."

Vanessa grabbed her bag and levitate the stack of books before she followed Hermione. When Hermione was undressing to put on her nightclothes Vanessa was shocked at what kind of undergarments Hermione wore. Vanessa was a pureblood but must say what Hermione wore was looking really good on her and it wasn't white like all her undergarments, Hermione's was green like an emerald but not the green emerald from Slytherin her green was brighter. She must admit that Hermione has one of the most developed bodies in her years and put probably half of the fourth years to shame and even make a couple of the fifth years a run for their money.

Vanessa knew that Hermione didn't want the attention as with the robes on she doesn't look very developed but that was obviously intentional. Vanessa suddenly thought 'I remember the color of her undergarments it is the same shade of green as Harry Potter's eyes, does that mean the rumor is right about Hermione and Harry but what about the Weasley girl or Katie?'

Vanessa was back in the present when Hermione went to lie in her bed. Vanessa immediately levitates the books to Hermione nightstand and puts her bag at the foot of her bed on the ground before immediately leaving when Crookshanks was sleeping and Hermione also looked like she was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Vanessa thought she needed to speak with one of her friends that was a half-bloods or muggleborn. There was only one muggleborn in her dorm, but she just thought she was a Scarlett woman, but Hermione certainly wasn't and she still wore something like that, maybe she dismissed the muggle world too soon. She sighed if she was going to talk to the muggleborn in her dorm it was going to be an eye-opening and probably awkward and hard talk. Maybe also talk to the chasers they were all muggleborns too.

 **5** **th** **December 1993, Library, Hogwarts**

Harry was thinking back to the defense against the dark arts from (Monday) 29th November. Apparently Professor Lupin was sick that weekend until Tuesday night but I didn't know until Professor Lupin still looking a bit sick on Wednesday was waiting for them in the classroom that Harry knew he was sick the days before.

Harry thought 'Snape again why not Professor Flitwick or Professor McGonagall. Snape was talking about werewolves again. Why is Snape focussing on that? He talked about it last time and he mostly repeated everything while focussing on something particular only to werewolves. The homework was even weirder.'

'He wanted 10 inches why werewolves are the worst creatures in the world in comparison against at least three other 'less' darker creatures including why they were less dark or why the werewolves were worst. Snape wanted it done two days later but Professor McGonagall said the 30th November at the end of the double Transfiguration that Professor Snape's homework needs to be done but they got to the 6th December instead of the 1st December. She didn't tell why' Harry thought when he finished the homework for defense against the dark arts that Snape assigned.

Harry choose vampire and Hermione advised banshee and boggart. She first advised dementor but immediately took that back as she remembered how affected Harry was and that is biggest fear was a dementor so she choose boggart instead for all of her year mates in Gryffindor but also advised Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot (with Megan Jones that was present when she advised Susan and Hannah), Daphne Greengrass and Padma Patil while she talking with Su Li.

Harry was done with most of his homework for the coming two days. He was looking for more spells and potion while he kept Hermione company as he felt that Hermione was having a hard time but he didn't know why. He was planning to return to the Common Room soon so he could try to keep the friendship from Ron from declining even more. Sure they had some fun night in the dorm but the one on one time with Ron was declining fast because of the different electives, many practices, visiting Medusa with Dobby to prevent Harry from going to the kitchen as the elves were probably very busy the whole day.

He was happy he found a spell that could restore lost teeth. Basilisks are spell resistant but Harry hoped that the inside of her mouth wasn't like that the hide of basilisk is spell resistant and hard to pierce even with the sword of Gryffindor but the inside of her mouth was weak as he had hurt her there. Harry had another lead, it was said that Salazar Slytherin had created something to care for his snakes but unfortunately never was described how not even in the books he took from the chamber. He had read all of them three times but nothing although they pointed them in the right direction with the spell about lost teeth.

The fourth book seems empty, he tried everything from the revealing charm to using muggles means to show what was writing if there was something writing in it, he tried to write something and it disappeared like riddle's diary but there was no answer if he wrote questions and introduced himself as he did with the diary. He had asked Medusa but Medusa didn't know she only knew she needed to protect it from 'bad' witches and wizards.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, The Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting in the hall with Hermione, Neville, and Ron. Ron was only awake early when it was a Hogsmeade weekend. Ron managed to get some money from his mother to buy somethings in Hogsmeade but he wouldn't get more money for other Hogsmeade visits so he needed to save some for the other Hogsmeade visits.

Harry thought that maybe he can slip past Filch and Professor McGonagall and go with the first and largest group of students to Hogsmeade if he used his invisibility cloak. He wondered why he didn't try it the first time, but he must admit he had a fun day with Ginny and got that feeling he knew more about her.

Harry couldn't run outside anymore because of the weather and did it sometimes in the chamber if he was there to talk with Medusa and Dobby but he couldn't let anybody know so he couldn't go there as much as he would like mostly not more than once a week and then it was maybe an hour or two. Half of the time they mostly talked. Dobby was still wary of Medusa but Dobby started to 'trust' Medusa more, it wasn't a fast process but he saw the change. Hedwig also had come most of the time, if she wasn't away delivering a message for Hermione. Ginny also sent two messages home with Hedwig as she asked if she could use her at Harry, which he allowed as he knew Hedwig was more than happy to do it.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Clock tower courtyard, Hogwarts grounds**

Harry sees that the group is gathering. This was the last Saturday in this term. Monday the 20th many people will go home for Christmas but as normal he was going to stay here as were Ron and Ginny decided to stay but the twins and Percy did go home. Hermione also stayed as Hermione's parents were not home as they were in America for some conference where they were expected to speak and decided to make it a vacation after the almost four-day conference. They would left yesterday as they need to speak on the 20th. They traveled back the 27th to Zurich where they stayed until the 3rd that made Hermione decide to stay at Hogwarts as she had much homework and needed to use the library.

Harry puts on his invisibility cloak and starts walking to the group. Suddenly, Fred and George appear, heading the opposite way, away from the group Harry wondered why when they grabbed him.

Fred said, "clever, Harry."

George said, "but not clever enough."

Fred continued "Besides, we've got a better way."

The great doors open and Fred and George enter. It looks like they push someone to a place in the entrance hall to were they are alone. The invisibility cloak drops and Harry is revealed, looking mad and glare at both of them. Instantly, Fred pushes an old looking roll of parchment into his hand. Harry unrolls it and frowns.

HARRY said "it's blank. What's this rubbish?"

Fred smiles as he looks and George and said "rubbish he says. That there's the secret to our success."

George smiled back at Fred before looking at Harry and said: "it's a wrench giving it to you, believe me."

Fred continued "but we've decided your need's greater than ours. George, if you will."

George nodded and grabbed his wand. He touches the parchment with his wand while he said: "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Harry is amazed the first blank parchment was now filling with ink lines like veins. Harry sees some words at the top and reads while saying out loud "Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present The Marauder's Map?"

When he said the name he gets a headache. By Mooney he sees a human blur that vaguely looked like a younger Remus, Wormtail he sees a rat that looks like Scabbers but dismisses it, Padfoot he sees a large black dog that looks like the grim the next and Prongs he sees a large stag. Harry grabs his head but before he could say something George continues.

George said "ah... Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. We owe them so much."

Harry sees that the parchment is now full and he realizes it is Hogwarts and the grounds. Harry said "hang on. This is Hogwarts! And that... no. Is that really... Dumbledore?"

When Harry said Dumbledore Harry points to a small moving dot with the name Albus Dumbledore under it.

Fred nod and said "Dumbledore."

George continued "in his study and office".

Fred said "pacing."

George "does that a lot."

Harry asked, "you mean, this map shows..."

Fred interrupts Harry and said "everyone."

HARRY asked unbelievable "everyone?"

George confirmed "everyone."

Fred said, "where they are."

George continued "what they're doing."

"every minute," Fred said.

"Of every day" George ended.

Harry smiled wide and said "brilliant! Where'd you get it?"

Fred said "nicked it from Filch's office, of course, in our first year. Now listen. There are seven secret passageways out of the castle. But we'd recommend….."

Fred and George said while pointing "this one."

George said "the One-Eyed Witch on the third floor."

Harry asked "the One-Eyed..."

Fred interrupted Harry when he notices someone heading their way and pointed while saying "witch, right. But you best hurry. Filch is heading this way."

George said as they walked to the group outside as the group was ready to leave "oh. And, Harry? When you're done, make sure to give it a tap and say, Mischief managed. Otherwise, anyone can read it."

Harry nodded and immediately walks the opposite way to not arouse suspicion and walks past Filch. Filch had a parchment with everybody allowed to go as he walks past Harry to the courtyard where all the student and Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Hagrid were waiting with 5 Aurors.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Third floor, Hogwarts**

Harry approaches a statue of a hump-backed, one-eyed witch. He looks on the map to find himself. When he founded himself he sees a bubble just above his name with the word Dissendium.

Harry said "Dissendium?"

The witch's one eye open and the statue moves to the right and inside the wall. Behind the statue, there is an opening in less than three feet there was a hole in the ground that looked like a passageway and Harry climbs in it.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, underground passageway, Hogwarts/ Hogsmeade**

Harry uses _Lumos_ so he could see in front of him while he holds the map in his other hand. He sees his dot walking further into the passageway as he does. He feels the passageway going up until the passageway stops and hears muffled voices above from him.

Harry looks at the map and sees his name isn't in the passageway anymore. He feels above him and feels he can move the ceiling. He touches the map and said "Mischief managed" and the map disappears.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Honeydukes, Hogsmeade**

Harry peeks inside. He sees he is some kind of cellar. He hears someone coming and immediately closes. After a minute he hears someone walking on the stairs. Harry looks inside the cellar and when he sees nobody he climbs out of the passageway. He immediately put on his cloak of invisibility and walks up the stairs.

Harry thought 'this is probably Honeydukes as he grabs three Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, four chocolate frogs, four chocolate bars and 2 sugar quills. He put 4 galleons on the counter. He should get money back but he doesn't care about the change. He pockets them and managed to get out of the shop without bumping into anyone. He decided to grab three lollies like Neville has one from. Harry grabs them a second before he managed to go outside like a couple of Hufflepuff walk in. He remembered Hermione and Ron were going to look at the shrieking shack with Neville but Neville was with Seamus and Dean in Honeydukes. He knows where it is as Hermione offered to go with him when they could maybe next year or is he managed to convince Professor McGonagall what was highly unlikely.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, outskirts of Hogsmeade, Scotland**

Harry managed to evade everyone until he was on the outskirts from Hogsmeade. After a few minutes, Harry hears Hermione saying that the Shrieking Shack is the most haunted place in Great Britain and she already told Ron that. Ron laughed a bit and said twice after that Hermione asked Ron if wants to get closer but he declined while sounding a bit scared. Harry was feeling a bit jealous but he didn't know why.

Harry sees Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Pike if Harry remembers correctly but he doesn't see Goyle. Draco and his goons approaching them and Harry's jealousy disappear. Malfoy started to insult Ron about being poor. Ron looks embarrassed when Malfoy says his whole family lives in one room. Malfoy starts talking about respect their superiors when Hermione steps in front of Ron and after a fake short laugh said: "I hope you don't mean yourself." Malfoy focuses on her and wanted to say "how you dare talk to me you filthy little Mudblood" but one of Harry's snowballs hit Malfoy before he could finish the word. Harry has knelt down while keeping the cloak on and had made a couple of snowballs before he throws them. He fires also the other and charm the last two.

Harry runs as quickly and quietly as he can to Malfoy and his goons. Harry pulls Pike's hat in front of his eyes and pulls down Crabbe's pants. When Crabbe bents down to pick his pants up Harry kicks his arse to send him to the ground. He grabs Pike's scarf and pulls Pike around. He sees that Malfoy has fallen over Crabbe. Harry let Pike go that made Pike fall to the ground as Harry walks to Malfoy and drag him to the Shrieking Shack before letting him go. Harry sees Malfoy running away like a scared little daddy's boy pushing Crabbe and Pike to the ground in the process.

Hermione and Ron laugh and Harry decided to prank Ron and Hermione as there are his best friends like Neville, Ginny, and Katie as an example. Harry grabs the two endings of Ron's hat and moves them up and down before pulling a bit of Hermione's hair up. He smells her shampoo which he likes and must say that the hair feels soft in his hands.

Hermione said while still laughing "Harry?" She didn't need to ask she knew he was one of the few that would do what just happened and she felt him close not like last time when he was in Hogwarts while she was in Hogwarts. She felt him close to her right before he revealed himself.

Harry pulls the invisibility cloak off while laughing. Ron said turning to Harry "Bloody hell, Harry! That was not funny!"

Harry put his invisibly cloak in his pocket and put on his mittens and scarf Ginny made for him. Hermione smiles and makes sure to tell Ginny later today or tomorrow that Harry wore the mittens and scarf she made for him.

They walk to Hogsmeade as Harry put the scarf up to his mouth and grabs a hat he had in his pocket. He bought it when he was in Daigon Alley as he liked it very much. It is black like his hair so you could almost not see him wearing it. The only difference is that the hat is from wool and that it looks better than his hair as his hair if very difficult to tame.

While walking back to Hogsmeade Hermione ask "Harry did Professor Dumbledore or Filch allowed you to come here?"

Harry shook and said, "no, the twins got a map that showed a secret passageway to Hogsmeade."

Hermione said, "Harry what if you get caught or worse what is Sirius Black catch you?"

Harry said, "look at me Hermione, do I look like myself?"

Hermione looks and said "not really. The scar isn't visible with the hat and you're hair is much messier than the hat is."

Ron asked "what kind of map?"

Harry told Ron and Hermione of the map and what it is called and showed them how to activate it and deactivate it.

Ron said "those weasels! They never told me about any Marauder's Map!"

Hermione said "but Harry isn't going to keep it. He's going to turn it over to Professor McGonagall, aren't you?"

Ron said while rolling his eyes "oh sure. Along with his invisibility cloak, his pack of exploding snap cards, his …."

Hermione interrupts Ron and said "Oh, shut up" narrowing her eyes at Ron while she continues walking.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Hogsmeade**

They walked into Hogsmeade and see many students walking around. Harry points and says "look."

Hermione and Ron look. Hermione says "that is the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge."

Ron said, "blimey what is he doing here?"

They hear Cornelius Fudge saying as he steps out of a ministry sleigh as the crest on the sleigh was from the Ministry of Magic "Rosmerta, m'dear!

Hagrid opened the door from the sleigh and pulled him clear of his hinges. Fudge joins Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and a curvy barmaid (Rosmerta) outside of the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione said "that's Madam Rosmerta. Ron fancies her."

Ron immediately said while he gets red from embarrassed "that's not true!"

Harry said "shhh."

Cornelius Fudge asked Rosmerta "I trust business is good?"

Madam Rosmerta "it'd be a right sight better if the Ministry wasn't sending Dementors into my pub every other night."

Cornelius Fudge said, "but Romerta m'dear we have a killer on the loose."

Madam Rosmerta ask surprised "Sirius Black? In Hogsmeade? What would bring him here?"

Cornelius Fudge whispers just hard enough for Rosmerta, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick to hear "Harry Potter."

Madam Rosmerta shouts "Harry Potter?"

The group looks around and it seems like nobody noticed it but Harry heard it clearly as did Hermione but Ron not as he was already halfway to Honeydukes as he didn't spend the money he got from his mother … yet. The twins and Percy also got some extra money and Ginny also got some money but they kept it at home for Ginny as she couldn't go to Hogsmeade this year.

Mr. Weasley got twice his salary until New Year because it was a lot of work to start the new department including getting training like the Aurors. All department head needs to take Auror training for sub-departments it wasn't necessary but Amelia liked Arthur as one of the few trustworthy and principle men and wanted him to be safe for the ministry and his family.

Hermione asked "Harry?"

She sees footsteps nearing the Three Broomsticks and immediately follows as Hermione didn't see Ron and didn't really care as Harry was more important.

Hermione enters the Three Broomsticks, but couldn't see as Harry was wearing his invisibility cloak. She sees her dormmates including Padma because she is Parvati's sister.

Lavender said, "Hermione over here, come join us."

Hermione looks amazed she expected it from Fay or Padma, maybe Parvati but certainly not from Lavender.

She decided to join them as she would arouse suspicion if she didn't and she couldn't see Harry as long as he was under his cloak. She decided to take the place against the wall so she could look towards the door and the bar with many students so if Harry leaves under his invisibility cloak she could notice it and with all the patrons there is a chance he bumps into someone of trips and she would notice that. While she looks to the door and the bar it looks like she is talking with them.

Hermione while still thinking about Harry she is having fun with the other girls. She likes talking mostly with Padma and Fay because Parvati and Lavender mostly are gossiping. Hermione didn't like gossiping but she does listen to see if she hear something important.

Hermione was having fun until Parvati says "Hermione what are you looking at? Are you waiting for prince charming with bright green eyes and messy raven-colored hair to come in and woo you of your feet?"

Hermione blushes a bit and thought 'why am I blushing?' before she said: "I don't know what you mean!"

Fay blushing thinking about Harry decided to help Hermione and said against the other girls "like you don't what Harry to come in, see us and join us."

Hermione sees that Padma, Parvati, and Fay turn red and she feels jealousy. Fay continues while looking at Lavender "or maybe a tall dark boy (Dean)."

Lavender blushes and puts her hands up while she said: "okay I get it, but I don't mind Harry either."

Lavender continues "should we take another drink before going through the town? Hermione where is Ron, last I saw he was with you."

Hermione said "honestly I don't know or care. He was keeping me company because Harry couldn't come and Neville went with Seamus and Dean to Honeydukes, but when I went here Ron was gone beside me but I did saw the door close at Honeydukes."

Parvati says "no surprise there."

Padma said, "I surprise he even was keeping you company, you don't like him."

Hermione "well I thought about trying to tolerate him for Harry's sake."

All the girls give her knowingly smile and Hermione said: "shut up."

Lavender said almost eagerly "and?"

Hermione shrugs and says "he was okay, not being a prat like he usually is or at least less than usual but still a prat."

Fay said "I am actually surprised that Harry hasn't tried to come here but that is probably because of the Dementors. If I must believe the rumors and Lavender, Parvati and Padma agreed with me right before you came that they would have suspected Harry sneaking out to come here. I just hope is he smart enough to not do that."

Padma nodded and said, "Professor Dumbledore said you shouldn't because Dementors are dangerous and don't care if it is Sirius Black or Harry."

Parvati said, "well if the rumors are true, he did kill a 40 feet Basilisk last year and I am sure that was also very dangerous."

She looks at Hermione hoping she would tell the truth.

Fay took the attention away from Hermione when he said: "maybe but Dementors attack you no matter who you are not mentioning that Harry is very affected by the Dementors."

Padma said "yes I even heard that they can feel or sense people that are disillusionment or under a cloak of invisibility. At least that is what I read about Dementors."

Hermione said "I found that too, but it also said that they can feel who will be the most affected by them, that the Dementors are invisible for muggles but not squibs and that the Dementors work together if they hunt someone like Sirius Black right now. Oh, also they can't die or be destroyed."

Padma nodded just like Parvati will Lavender and Fay looks interesting.

They continued talking especially Hermione about what her parents do and a bit about classes when Hermione suddenly sees a barstool fall over, one person falls from a barstool, A Ravenclaw boy falls as does a third-year Hufflepuff girl Megan Jones as she remembered her name was and Megan had just walked inside but fell backward as someone walked right into her.

She immediately said, "sorry, I need to go."

She doesn't hear them and immediately walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade**

Harry immediately follows Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid, Rosmerta, and Fudge. They went to the back and walks up a stair. They enter a room and Harry managed to get inside behind Hagrid that enters as last before he closes the door.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, 1** **st** **floor Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade**

Harry looks around and thinks to himself 'it looks like someone lives here maybe it is Rosmerta like Tom does in the Leaky Cauldron, I guess.'

Harry was immediately reminded why he followed them under his invisibly cloak when Rosmerta almost screamed "come on then. Let's hear it."

Professor McGonagall started "years ago when Harry Potter's parents were marked for death, they went into hiding. Few knew where they were. The only one who did was Black and he was the secret keeper. Black was the only one who could tell other people because Lily has cast a perfect Fidelius Charm. And he told..."

Madam Rosmerta interrupted Professor McGonagall and said " You-Know-Who. I've heard this rot. It was all over The Daily Prophet back in the day. And I'll say now what I said then: Of all the boys I ran out of here, Black's the last who would've gone over to the dark side. Hearsay. That's all the Ministry had. Hearsay."

Professor Flitwick said "I agree with Madam Rosmerta. Sirius would never have gone to the dark side he loathed his family especially his mother. Sirius ran away from his home and the Potters took him in. Sirius and James were like brothers if you don't count Remus and Frank. I don't know for sure but I am sure Frank helped with a couple of pranks."

Hagrid nodded clearly agreeing with Professor Flitwick. Professor McGonagall said "I would have agreed with you Filius but ...

Cornelius Fudge interrupted Professor McGonagall and said: "tell that to Peter Pettigrew!"

Madam Rosmerta asked "Peter Pettigrew?"

Professor McGonagall said "little lump of a boy. Always tagging after Black and..."

Madam Rosmerta interrupted Professor McGonagall again, but Professor McGonagall didn't mind. Rosmerta said " I remember him. What's he got to do with it?"

Professor McGonagall sighed before saying "after the Potters were killed, Pettigrew went looking for Black. Unfortunately Pettigrew ... found Sirius Black."

Cornelius Fudge explained "Black was vicious. He didn't kill Pettigrew. He destroyed him. A finger… that's all that was left. A finger ….. there's your hearsay."

Rosmerta looks to Professor McGonagall if the Minister was telling the truth. Professor McGonagall nods grimly.

Professor McGonagall said "Sirius Black may not have put his hands to the Potters, but he's the reason they're dead. And now he wants to finish what he started."

Madam Rosmerta "Harry?"

McGonagall nods then look like she was very hurt. Harry didn't know for sure but it looked like Professor McGonagall had tears in her eyes while Hagrid was quietly sobbing that Harry could hear as he stood right next to Hagrid. Harry noticed that Professor Flitwick still had a look of disbelieve and disappointment look on his face.

Cornelius Fudge said after taking a sip from his drink "but that's not the worst of it."

Madam Rosmerta asked, "what could be worse?"

Professor McGonagall said "this: Sirius Black was and remains today... Harry Potter's godfather."

From shock, Rosmerta let a glass with a drink she was holding fall to the ground. Harry is shocked and it is a few minutes before he comes back to the present. Harry opens the door silently and slips out of the door before Hagrid push the door close again.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade**

Harry rushed down the stairs and he hits one empty barstool and one with a patron that falls out the patron yelled when he fell but the bar was so crowded nobody notices it. Harry continued heading to the door as he walks through a group that jumps apart after that he walks while he accidentally bumps into fourth year Ravenclaw boy that falls, but he is too distressed and doesn't know his name. He walks into a third-year Hufflepuff girl that just entered and she also falls back outside. Harry remembered that her name was Megan and wants to help her up when he remembered that he is under his invisibility cloak.

Nobody noticed any the things or saw but didn't found anything weird. Everyone except Hermione. She sees it and immediately said, "sorry, I need to go."

The other girls simply said, "see you later Hermione."

Hermione didn't find it weird that all four said exactly the same thing as her mind was fully on Harry, but the other girls laughed when they heard all of them say exactly the same thing.

 **Let's end here. I wanted to do the whole Hogsmeade weekend but I decided to split it up. In the next chapter the other 'half' of Hogsmeade and while Hermione find Harry, someone else or nobody? Where is Sirius is he not near Hogsmeade anymore? What is Ginny doing?**

 **Maybe I will have a look with Neville (including Seamus and Dean), Ron and/ or Draco, not decided this yet. If words allow it I will at least try to get to New Year. I have said something at the start if you haven't read it yet please do. Don't forget to read the A/N below. I am not sure if I write about NYE/ new year's day but I will say that at the beginning of the next chapter.**

 **Please read and review.**

 **A/N #1** Harry has the top spot by far in DADA as already had the whole book and started to read in the books _shield and sword_ and _defense for a wizard_ as the other books he bought had he already three times at least except the Goblin as the book was very biased like the book about house-elves.

 **A/N #2** James was seen as a chaser (in canon) but I like the story more if he is a seeker like Harry is. It also makes a bit more sense to me, to be honest, so James was a seeker (as he played with a snitch in Snape's memories).


	27. Hogsmeade part two, Sirius's story and g

**Chapter 27 Hogsmeade part two, Sirius's story and gold and Ginny meet Luna**

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Hogsmeade Village, Scotland**

Hermione rushes out of the three broomsticks and frantically looks around hoping Harry may have put off the cloak but when she doesn't see anyone that looks like Harry she tries to see sudden footprints. She quickly sees footprints suddenly appear heading towards the shrieking shack. She immediately follows the footsteps.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, forest clearing, just outside Hogsmeade, Scotland**

After almost 5 minutes she reaches a small clearing just past the outskirts of Hogsmeade not far from the lookout over the Shrieking Shack. Hermione sees the footstep lead to a big boulder large enough to easily sit on. When she reaches closer she slowly starts to hear sobs becoming harder with every step she steps closer to the boulder.

The thinks Harry sits and Hermione managed to remove the cloak of Harry. She sees Harry sobbing and she lowers to her knees to make Harry look at her. After almost a full minutes Harry looks at her. Hermione asked, "Harry what is wrong?"

Harry said loudly "he was their friend. And he betrayed them. He was their friend."

Harry's eyes harden and he stared at Hermione when he said loudly "I hope he finds me. But when he does, I'm going to be ready. When he does, I'm going to kill him."

Hermione looks shocked and they hear a few gasps behind Hermione. When they look they see four girls running away. He doesn't recognize them as their backs are turned. Harry was sobbing and Hermione had tears in her eyes from Harry's pain as she felt how Harry felt, that also why she followed him as she felt it he needed someone. With the blurry vision they couldn't see who it was and only saw blurs running with the hats it was difficult to see what the hair color was and what the hat color was.

Hermione said, "we can stay here a bit if you want?"

Harry gave a watery smile and said: "don't you want to lunch?"

Hermione said "I am not really hungry and we can't go to the three broomsticks as Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick are there as are many students were at least our house knows you can't actually be here. And against my better judgment, you don't want them to know about the map, they cannot see you."

Hermione sighed and said, "but please promise me, Harry, that you will not use the map for dangerous things or for things that could get you expelled."

Hermione didn't say it but thought 'as I can't live without you Harry as you are my best friend. The school wouldn't be fun without you and wouldn't want to be here without you.'

Harry said "I will not Hermione it is just I can't give the map up just like I can't give the invisibility cloak from my father up. I hope you can understand it may not be from my family but the twins gave it to me to keep and use when I want or need to."

Hermione was happy Harry's mind was from Sirius Black and when she thought about what Harry said she said: "okay Harry I understand, but please don't use it to spy on other people especially girls."

Harry said, "Hermione I can't I only know where they are but I don't know what they are doing except they are doing something that included walking like patrols at night."

Hermione said "okay then I am sorry Harry. You don't need to give the map away but please be careful with it."

Hermione gave Harry a hug and Harry barely stiffened what pleases Hermione a lot as he stiffened significantly less than earlier this year.

Harry said, "Hermione if you need to find someone you can use it just let me know if you need it."

Hermione said, "thank you, Harry, but I don't know if I should use it."

Harry said, "you don't have to I can use it if you need to find someone."

Hermione smiled when they heard behind her "Harry you are here?"

Hermione turns around and Harry smiles and said "hey Neville. What are you doing here?"

Neville said, "ah well I went with Seamus and Dean to Honeydukes but I promised Hermione to lunch with her and Ron with probably Seamus, Dean and if we could find and if they wanted to Fay, Lavender, Parvati with probably Padma as they are often found together with maybe other Gryffindors like the Quidditch team without Oliver as he is with Vanessa but Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Fred, and George would like to at least that is what they said."

Hermione asked, "how did you know I was here?"

Neville said "I found Lavender, Fay, Parvati and Padma and they said you were there before but left quickly. Megan Jones from Hufflepuff heard me and she said she saw you heading this way."

Hermione asked, "okay did you see others come from this place?"

Neville shook his head and said "no, why?

Hermione said, "I am afraid some saw Harry but we didn't recognize them as they rushed back."

Harry said, "let me put on the cloak and if a Professor comes this way then we know I need to return otherwise I can stay here."

Hermione and Neville wanted to argue but Harry had already his cloak on and Hermione sees the footprints appear again. Harry quickly walks passed Neville as does Hermione but Hermione grabs Neville's wrist to drag him along after Harry as Hermione followed the footprints that were heading towards Hogsmeade.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Hogsmeade Village**

Hermione, Neville and a Harry under his invisibility cloak enter the village. Harry looks around and when he sees no Professor or a Slytherin he takes off his cloak.

Hermione wants to grab his hand because she needed reassurance. She asked "Harry are you sure this is a good idea?"

Harry has put the scarf up again concealing a part of his face will his hair covered the scar. Harry nodded and said, "with all the other students as long as I or in this case, we don't attract attention I wouldn't be discovered."

Hermione wasn't sure as was Neville but Hermione saw Harry's gave her his signature smile that made her fear go away while Neville felt better having Harry with him as his connection as godbrother even though Harry never have said anything about it.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, the Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade**

Harry, Hermione, and Neville enter the crowded the Three Broomsticks. It was nearing the end of lunch but because it was extra cold outside (mostly because of the Dementors) many groups were still inside the Three Broomsticks. Harry, Hermione, and Neville managed to find a booth near the end of the restaurant where they were barely visible but the bar.

After a few minutes, Madam Rosmerta came to take their order. Because she was busy she didn't really notice who was on the table. Harry thought 'she is nice and I must admit she looks nice I guess, but thank god it is crowded otherwise she may have recognized me."

Madam Rosmerta came back with three butterbeer's and said: "the food will come in 10 minutes dears."

Neville smiled and nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes and when Rosmerta was gone she said: "seriously Neville you fancy her too?"

Neville came red as a tomato and said: "what do you mean Hermione?"

Hermione gave him a look and Neville shuddered before saying "a-a-a l-li-little bit. I mean she is nice."

Hermione giggled as that surprised her but I didn't seem to faze Harry or Neville as they were both looking around. Neville to avoid looking at Rosmerta and Hermione while Harry looks around to make sure there was no Professor or Slytherins or other that he didn't trust, but it seemed that no one was looking at them let stand recognize him.

Almost ten minutes later the Three Broomsticks had fewer patrons even though it was still very full. Rosmerta walks towards the table with three meals floating in front of her. She put in on the table and said: "here you are dears."

Hermione and Neville said thanks while Harry only nodded just to be sure. Rosmerta recognized Lily's eyes and knew immediately it was Harry. When she turned around she smiled as Harry was the same as his father and ….. godfather. He wasn't supposed to be here but he was. She remembered the days she has given a crate of butterbeer and even firewhiskey to his father or godfather after Gryffindor has won, had a birthday or just because it could. She always wondered how they could get here especially after dinner sometimes even 'late' at night. It seems Harry knew or figured it out.

Not one second did she thought about telling the Professors that were in Hogsmeade right now that were Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Hagrid and Professor Vector at least those ones she saw, that Harry was here. She wasn't completely sure if it was Harry but there were only two people that had those eyes that she knows of Lily Potter and Harry Potter according to Professor McGonagall Harry had the same eyes. She was afraid for his safety but disagreed with Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore. According to Professor Dumbledore didn't intend to let Harry go no matter if he got his slip signed. She, of course, heard that Harry didn't get his slip signed but that didn't matter to her.

Hermione, Harry, and Neville were enjoying their meal when almost 15 minutes after they got their food Ron, Seamus and Dean walked in. They noticed Hermione and Neville and walked to them while they were talking about Zonko's were they just came from. Ron asked rudely "who is this bloke? Why don't you go so we can sit with our friends."

Seamus and Dean shrugged at the question. Hermione and Neville look confused about how they couldn't recognize Harry. Harry looked up and Seamus, Dean, and Ron all three said: "Harry no way."

Harry said, "I don't think I still need to go."

All three nodded and grabbed a chair that recently became empty and took a seat. Seamus asked, "Harry how did you came here?"

Harry shrugged and said, "I just managed to find a way without dementors."

Seamus, Dean, and Ron wanted to say more but the door opened and Hagrid came in with Professor Flitwick. The door didn't close and Lavender, Fay, Parvati, Padma, and another Ravenclaw Hermione recognized as Su Li. Hagrid said something to Fay. Fay nodded before coming with her group to the booth.

Fay said "hey Hermione, Neville, Ron, Seamus, and Dean Hagrid wanted to wish happy holidays if he didn't get to see you before most of us leave Monday.

Fay looks at the guy she didn't recognize when she turned red and asked almost shouting "Harry what are you doing here? How did you come here? You shouldn't have come."

The other girls immediately looked at the guy and recognized him now Fay said it was Harry, the other girls weren't sure until they see his eyes and knew that Fay was right.

Padma and Su became a little bit red and tried to smile. Harry said "hey Fay, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and ….. Su right?"

Su smiled and became even redder as the Harry Potter knew her name but managed to nod. They also took a seat and Rosmerta came and everybody ordered a butterbeer. For almost two hours they were talking and with all the other nobody would notice Harry so when Hagrid and Professor Flitwick were occupied Harry relaxed a bit and started to talk more with the other about classes if he could get a new broom and about where they have been until now in Hogsmeade.

It was already past four when they were planning to leave. When everybody walked towards the road to Hogwarts Harry said see you in a bit before walking back into the town and walked in an alley before putting his invisibility cloak own and went to some other stores. Harry decided to buy something and order something for his friends as Christmas was just one week away after he got almost everything he went to Honeydukes. He was lucky when he was nearing the door it opened as Malfoy, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Pike out when Draco said: "Goyle next time I want you with me not stuffing your face here."

Goyle nodded and Harry slipped inside before the door closes. Harry grabs some candy he knew some of his friends like and buys it before he walks back outside. He put his cloak back on and when the door opens again he slips inside. He managed to easily evade the few customers Honeydukes had before he goes downstairs he looks for the time. The man cast the _tempus_ charm and Harry sees it is almost five and that was when the last group would leave for Hogwarts.

He went to the basement to take the secret passageway to Hogwarts as the professors probably leave with the last group and he would surely be recognized if not by the teachers what was highly unlikely than Malfoy who would immediately tell the first teacher he sees even if it was Professor McGonagall and tell Snape so Snape could 'offer' to give him detention.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Diagon Alley, Gringotts**

Sirius was standing in an alleyway that would lead to Knockturn Alley in his Animagus form. He managed to get to Diagon Alley in a couple of apparating what normally would easily only take him one time to apparate, but he was still no way near fully recovered and was just slightly better than he was just out of Azkaban a few months ago. He managed to steal a wand from a wizard in Knockturn Alley who passed out from clearly drinking too much, but the wand was not working well for him so he would return it before he left.

Sirius turned back to himself, he used the wand to transfigure his clothes and put on a glamor. It is early and there weren't many people in Diagon Alley. There were a few Aurors and barely 10 witches and wizards in Daigon Alley looking at shops for Christmas. He walks out of the alleyway when nobody was watching his way and made his way to Gringotts. He hoped that with a week before Christmas Diagon Alley would get to crowded as most while probably shop a few days before Christmas, not a whole week.

He managed to get to Gringotts without a problem even though two Aurors were looking at him almost the whole time.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Gringotts, Diagon Alley, London**

He walks inside and sees three wizards at the back of Gringotts with the head teller and one witch at the right side talking asking for something as the goblin called a runner. He walks towards the front and after almost 15 minutes he was standing for the head teller. He said, "I need to speak with the Account Manager from the House of Black."

The teller looks him over and calls for a runner. He comes back almost 5 minutes later and said something in Gobbledegook. The head teller said, "follow him."

Sirius bowed and followed the goblin. After almost 15 minutes the goblin knocks on the large well-decorated door and heard "enter."

The goblin stuck his head inside and said something in Gobbledegook. The goblin opened the door more and let Sirius enter.

When Sirius walked inside and is shocked as he sees High King Ragnok behind the large desk with at least fifteen guards around the room. Behind King Ragnok and the desk, Sirius sees one large axe and one large sword that King Ragnok could probably grab within 5 seconds.

Sirius said "High King Ragnok ….. it is an honor, but I expected to meet the account manager from House Black."

King Ragnok looked and said "I was expected to meet Sirius Black. So I ask you who are you? I hope you do not waste my time as time is money."

Sirius said, "if you allow me to remove the charm I could show you."

King Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and all the goblin guards have weapons aimed as his throat only mere inches away before King Ragnok nodded.

Sirius said, "King Ragnok, could your guards made a little room as I need to cast it on myself especially my face."

King Ragnok thought 'face…. So he wears a glamor could it be Young Sirius after all?'

King Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and the guards took on a step back with made the weapons almost one foot away from his throat. Sirius cast _'finite incactatum'_ on his face and his real face appeared with a ragged look.

King Ragnok said something in Gobbledegook and the guards put the weapons away except the guards with a spear before retaking their place around the office.

King Ragnok recognized him barely and decided to ask "and you are?"

Sirius said "I am Sirius Orion Black the Third and Lord Black as it is my right by family and blood. My father was Lord Orion Arcturus Black I am the only adult male in my family from Black blood."

King Ragnok nodded and said "well if you are Sirius Black and Lord Black by right and blood and the son from the former Lord Orion Black. You need to give seven drops of your blood to verify your identity and claim."

Ragnok placed a ritual dagger on the desk before putting some parchment on the desk. Sirius has seen this before so he grabbed the dagger before cutting his palm from the other hand. In almost half a minute seven drops fell on the parchment when the wound closed leaving no mark.

One full minute later the parchment was fully writing with Sirius's full name, date of birth, father, mother, Lordships he could take. It would also list the Lordships if you didn't get if from your father or mother with the name from who you was made heir if you got the blood of the family (cannot be later than great-grandparents) in his blood.

Sirius knew of Draco and knew as long as he has no child Draco would be heir, but he was never going to let the pompous arse of Lucy or his pompous arse of a son get the Black fortune and wizengamot seat.

Sirius sees that Ragnok nodded and grabbed a box. Ragnok said, "Sirius Black in this box contains the house rings including the Lord Black ring."

Sirius grabs the box and feels a pinch in his thump but when he looks he doesn't see a mark. Ragnok said, "the box pinched your thump to prove you are of the Black family and not under the effect of potions or spell unfortunately it cannot detect the Imperious curse or similar strong mind control but most account manager could detect that by seeing and talking."

Sirius opens the box and grabs the Lord ring, he was doubting to grab the Heir and Lady ring. When he sees the Lady ring his mind goes immediately to Amelia but decided to let them stay in the box for now as he would also put his ring back after the meeting in case he got captured, but that was for later."

Sirius put the ring on and a light goes over his body before it engulfed him. After a few seconds of the light engulfing him the light disappeared. Ragnok said, "the Lordship accepts you as expected."

Sirius asked, "with all due respect King Ragnok, but I know for a fact that you are not my Account Manager as you are no Account Manager for any family."

King Ragnok "that is correct, Lord Black. I am not an Account Manager for any family but I do take interest in some respectful families and I wanted to know if you came here who really betrayed the Potters as I know for a reason you would never do it, Lord Black. However, I do encourage you to speak the truth."

Sirius's eyes show anger, guilt, and sadness. He says "the real traitor is Peter Pettigrew, but that is my fault so I am also responsible."

Ragnok was not happy with the answer and said: "explain."

Sirius said "James and Lily got a warning from Dumbledore that Voldemort was after them because of some kind of prophecy. Dumbledore said there was another family that was also targeted as they could also fulfill the prophecy. Dumbledore didn't tell me, James, Lily, and Remus before he left for the werewolves which family it was but I think he meant the Longbottom's if I must believe the screams in Azkaban….. Oh, Bella."

Sirius thinks back to his poor cousin and the pain she probably felt for attacking the Longbottom's while she didn't want to but was ordered by her husband. The cries and screams he heard from her almost broke his heart as he loved his cousins dearly (Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda).

Ragnok cleared his throat and Sirius looked back as Ragnok and said "sorry King Ragnok."

Sirius continued and he said "they hide but we knew there was a spy in the order, but we didn't know who. They escaped three times for Voldemort, one time when Harry was born when the Death Eaters found them and one time they were just away at the right time as less than 5 minutes later a large group of Death Eaters appeared. Later we used them as a trap later that worked."

"Anyway Lily found a charm that needed a lot of power but Lily was a real charm prodigy. I was sure if she went for a charms mastery she would easily get it and probably sooner than the normal four years. I would have given her two years to complete if with top marks. I digress. Lily found the Fidelius Charm which needs a lot of power but is also powerful."

Sirius asked and said, "King Ragnok do you know what the Fidelius Charm does?"

Ragnok nodded, he knew what the charm was as for a (large) fee goblins could place it on a property as the goblin could also place goblin wards on a property, but the Fidelius charm is no goblin magic and also most of the times don't work with goblin wards unless it is significantly modified that it is not worth it, but most witches and wizard don't know that.

Sirius said "they wanted to have me as a secret keeper as the charm could fail if one of the occupants was the secret keeper and wouldn't leave the property. I think they have … had enough power to prevent that from happening but James, Lily, and Remus and after they talked to me about it didn't want to take the chance. Lily had an idea for the Fidulius charm that could work even if she or James was the secret keeper but she didn't have the time to test he theory also she didn't want to take the risk, the same as why they choose someone else than themselves as the secret keeper. I offered to be the secret keeper and James and Lily agreed. Dumbledore also offered but they declined that. Dumbledore also wanted to cast the charm but James was adamant about it. James wanted Lily to cast it and Lily was more than happy to do it, but she was tired the next few days and would rest expect if Harry needed her."

Sirius laughed as he remembered Lily being tired and wanted to rest but Harry 'cried' and it almost looked like she appeared to Harry that fast she was at Harry's side that smiled so cute at Lily that her whole tiredness was gone.

Sirius looked around and saw Ragnok. Ragnok said, "Lord Black please continue as time is money."

Sirius said, "sorry King Ragnok I remembered a dear memory of Lily and Harry."

Ragnok said, "I understand Lord Black, but still continue as the story is not completed is suppose."

Sirius nodded and said "you are right King Ragnok. As I was saying Lily would cast the charm and I must say she cast it perfectly and very powerful I couldn't see a thing not mention I got an enormous headache when even looked in its direction even if it from a distance and forget where it was the name and even who lived there."

Dumbledore was there when we choose the secret keeper, but before they could choose me, I had another idea. I don't know why I thought so but I knew that the Death Eaters thought I would be the secret keeper as some Death Eaters mentioned it. That they loved breaking me as I would give up the Potters to live and would earn a place in their ranks…"l Sirius said "weird I don't remember that I only remember that I remembered it then."

"Anyway even when you use Legilimency on the secret keeper you can't get the information that you want about the place where they are. Only the secret keeper can give you, not even a master Legilimens can get the information as that is part of the charm at least not with the power Lily used. The only way that someone would know is if the Secret Keeper voluntary tells you or voluntary writes it on a parchment for you to read."

"Remus Lupin was with the werewolves on orders by Dumbledore to try to keep as many as he could from joining Voldemort, but unfortunately most followed their alfa and for most there creator Greyback, but I knew that the ones that refused in front of Greyback were killed or heavily injured. I do know according to Dumbledore that quite an amount didn't want to follow Voldemort and left Greybacks pack with help from Remus and Remus managed to stop three other packs to join Voldemort but all three were smaller than Greybacks pack. One was really small maybe 5 werewolves, the next one was 10 to 15 werewolves and the last one was 25 to 40 werewolves with the other it was almost a hundred werewolves that would fight for Voldemort but didn't want to fight in the war and were even considering accepting Remus as there Alfa. At least that was what I learned in the last letter that I got the morning of Halloween 1981 but I digress again."

"As I said Remus was on assignment for Dumbledore, but Peter Pettigrew was not. Suddenly I got the thought to use me as bait and let Peter be the real secret keeper as an extra security measure."

Sirius stopped as he could utter the next words. King Ragnok need him to say it as he suspected what has happened. Ragnok said, "please continue Lord Black."

Sirius said "he betrayed them. He was supposedly our friend, we shared a dorm for seven years at Hogwarts. He was a Gryffindor but the sorting hat must have made a mistake. He betrayed James, Lily, and Harry. Pettigrew became the secret keeper. Dumbledore was present when Lily cast the spell and made Pettigrew the secret keeper to James and Lily's objection I must add. I am just happy Peter never wanted to hold Harry. I know understand why is Animagus is a rat. I did say Peter when you think they know you are the secret keeper we can change it to someone else."

Ragnok asked, "are you an Animagus?"

Sirius nodded and said "yes Pettigrew as a rat, I am a big black dog also known as the Grimm and James was a Stag. Lily wanted too especially as Harry loved our forms but she never got the chance to my knowledge."

Ragnok said, "all of you weren't registered are you?"

Sirius shook his head and said "we didn't. We doubted about it after we left Hogwarts as we didn't need to do it as long as we were a student at Hogwarts until six months after we left Hogwarts.

"Master Auror 'mad-eye' Moody was James and my squad leader when we were Aurors before and during our hit-wizard training. He said to not do it as it was a useful skill to have if the Death Eaters or other dark wizards and witches didn't know as I was useful in urban and forest areas including that most believed as was the Grimm and there dead was approaching. James was useful in forest areas and town outskirts and he could also get closer than my Animagus couldn't."

"To protect ourselves, 'mad-eye' Moody and our squadmates knew but used a spell that would hide the memory of our Animagus unless if we said a key phrase that would unlock the memory. Even a master Legilimens couldn't find it as the person doesn't know without the key phrase. There was one downside as once the key phrase was said they would remember. You needed to recast it if you want to let them 'forget' but too much of the spell could lead to brain damage. After that, we always needed to change without them seeing us which was difficult but not impossible. We only used it when I need to scout ahead and otherwise only in extreme situations that didn't occur, fortunately."

Every time Sirius said Peter Pettigrew, Peter, Pettigrew or something closely related to him Sirius's voice would turn into a voice laced with poison.

Ragnok said "so it was Peter Pettigrew, but he is considered dead. However, it looks like you think he still lives."

Sirius says "that is because he is. He pulled one over on me. I recognized his rat Animagus form when Fudge came by on August 1st in Azkaban. He gave me two days old Daily Prophet and there one the front of the page I saw the Weasley's family and noticed the rat on the youngest son's shoulder. It was called Scabbers in the paper so I am certain that the Weasley doesn't know it is an Animagus. The rat on the front misses a finger on his left paw and the only thing they found from Pettigrew was the left index finger. He killed the muggles by using a blasting curse on the ground hitting a pipeline with gas that made explosion larger that blasted me back. I think he cut off his finger and escaped through the sewer like a real rat."

Ragnok nodded. He grabbed a big pile of parchment and said "like I suspected you didn't do it and never followed the Dark Lord. As you are the new Lord after almost 13 years after your father died there are many things we need to address."

Sirius looks afraid and the big pile of parchment. He hated paperwork when he was an Auror and when his father teaches him being a Lord of a most ancient and most noble house.

Ragnok grabbed the first parchment on top of the pile and said: "you need to sign this to accept the Black Lordship and agree to everything that has been left to you by your father."

Sirius signed the parchment. Sirius said "as I am the godfather of Harry James Potter I want to change my heir. I want Harry James Potter to be my heir for the house of Black."

Ragnok nodded and grabs another parchment out of the desk drawer. Ragnok didn't say it but he expected that much. Ragnok wanted to suggest it if the ending of the meeting was drawing near and Sirius hadn't talked about it yet. Ragnok didn't like the Malfoy's as they were a bigoted pureblood family that treated goblins as inferior and that was on a good day.

Sirius gets a quill and he right his name under it he writes 'I, Sirius Orion Black the third, Lord of House Black hereby declare that Harry James Potter is the new heir of House Black through his grandmother Dorea Potter neé Black. On my death, he will become Lord Black and will be emancipated if he is underage. So I say it, so mote it be.'

When Sirius was done and wrote as new Heir Harry's full name the parchment light up. The light almost immediately disappears and the parchment is still on the desk.

Ragnok said "magic accepted it Lord Black. By your death, Harry James Potter will become Lord Black and emancipated if he is minor at that time. If you are incarcerated for life in Azkaban you can pass the Lordship on to your heir and if you don't he will be temporal Lord until you die with limit rights as is the law by your ministry."

"You are Regent Potter as long as Heir Potter above the age of 14 and deem you fit at least when you are a free man what unfortunately you are not. As you are Regent Potter and didn't assign the witch and wizard for respectively the Peverell and Potter wizengamot seat you can dismiss them and will be until you assign two witches or wizards to act for house Potter and house Peverell. We just need to get some other documents."

Sirius nodded and they waited a few minutes when another goblin came in with also a couple of document but it was barely a foot high, the goblin was high in the hierarchy just below King Ragnok if Sirius must believe the clothing (light armor). The goblin bowed put on a document on the desk and with magic placed the others on the bottom from the large pile. Sirius signed the document even though he could barely make head or tails of it due to his extended stay in Azkaban, but saw that this document will dismiss the current proxy. Sirius sees something about a third seat but it is empty. He faintly recalls his father's teachings but not enough to understand what he signed, but enough to know it was the wise thing to do even if it made his head spin. He did notice that he slowly started to remember more neutral or even happy thoughts instead of only the bad memories.

He knew the law and he maybe would have changed the heir sooner, but as he wasn't Lord Black so he couldn't also if he did his Draco Malfoy would have get house Black, the Black fortune, the Black wizengamot seat and who knows what else. Sirius didn't know what all the documents on the desk were because before his father would explain it bur Sirius ran away before his father could go in the legal stuff. He felt sorry for his father but he could stay any longer because of his mother. His father never knew what his mother did to him and in far lesser to his younger brother Regulus. His mother only punished Sirius when Regulus became a Slytherin and the punished became worse for Sirius when Regulus was one of the best Slytherins in his second-year classes. He was average compared to the other houses but that didn't matter to his mother.

Ragnok starts to give documents to Sirius and Sirius signs them. The first half of the pile was about investments, there revenue the last 13 years, the vault under house Black and Lord Black and the statement from all the vaults that contain money and what kind of property are in the vaults.

Sirius needs to read them through and sell the shares from certain stores and companies controlled or founded by the dark families. Sirius decided to invest and by shares from the Greengrass family as they have an import and export business, are a neutral house and were almost in the grand alliance founded by Harry's grandfather and Lord Longbottom. He made some money available to buy at least 5% but if possible more, but he needed to talk to his account manager so he could make the offer to the Goblin of House Greengrass or directly House Greengrass that was his Account Manager decision. Sirius had an extra bargaining chip as House Black and House Potter have a few 'small' farms on the mainland that grew few restricted and difficult to make because of that valuable resources and (potion) ingredients so House Black and House Potter could supply the import/ export business from House Greengrass which can import and export the product and gain a good price for the supplies. Sirius decided to ask Ragnok later he first needed to work for this large pile away, The remaining pile was almost 2'6 high without counting the desk after the first half was done.

The next quarter of the pile was boring and mind-numbing. He signed where he needed but after the third page of the document that went over House Business, he went into a trance and signed where he needed without reading one letter on the whole parchment.

When he was done with the quarter of the pile it was copied and Ragnok said "Lord Black you can take the copy. Now the last part of the pile goe…."

Sirius went into trance again and just signed where he needed without reading one letter. After almost half an hour after starting with the last quarter of the pile, he was done. He was shaken out of his trance as he wanted to sign the last three parchments but was stopped by Ragnok. When Sirius decided to read it he saw it were the marriage contracts of Narcissa and Bellatrix. The last one was a marriage contract from Harry to Susan that could not be canceled, if Sirius had signed the other two they would have been canceled with consequences. Sirius was happy that Ragnok stopped him from signing the last three because he would cancel it one-sided that would have hurt the House of Black finically and probably a part physically especially from Narcissa's and Bellatrix's contracts.

Susan and Harry's contract is unbreakable with pleases Sirius that if he did sign it, the marriage contract would still be active and thought to himself 'Harry you lucky dog.'

Sirius remembered how Susan already looked like she was a couple of years older and wondered how as her mother looked a lot like Amelia and he was sure she wasn't that developed at Susan's age although still way above average al those years back. Her mother was also beautiful but if he must believe Susan would easily surpass her mother but not Amelia in Sirius's mind. Sirius never forgot about Amelia but focused his mind on Peter as the revenge on Peter kept him going as was the memory of hurt looking Amelia. He wanted to make it right to Harry, Remus, and Amelia and capture Peter that is what kept him the same together with being able to be in his Animagus form a long time as the Dementors have little effect on animals.

Sirius was shaken out of his thought when Ragnok asked: "Lord Black when do you want the parents to know about the accepted and activated marriage contracts?"

Sirius said shocked "WAIT! What?"

Ragnok smiled. He knew Sirius didn't read it, but as the Potters were a respected family inside the Goblin Nation and trusted that Harry was one of the better husbands out there and Harry Potter needed to make sure three families at the moment didn't die out and there were a few laws Harry could use to ensure that or at least make it difficult. The law was made centuries ago and there were somethings added after the Grindelwald war, but that needed to be discussed after Lord Black is free again, has dead, is in Azkaban or Harry has reached majority or is emancipated.

Ragnok said, "you signed a couple of marriage contracts for you Godson as Regent Potter but also as the Heir of House Black."

Sirius thought that Lily would kill him until he saw her signature on the marriage contract between Susan Bones and Harry Potter. He remembered Lily being mad that James could take more than one woman for the Potter line and more than one for the Peverell line even though he never thought about a woman for the Peverell line.

After a few minutes, Sirius said "yes let them know but for House Black said that it isn't Draco Malfoy and that on a later date the rightful heir would be revealed to them. For house Potter let them know but that they under no condition approach Harry Potter until next schoolyear especially not without my consent. Also if I or a representative from me with a signed consent are not present they are not allowed to talk with him about the marriage contract in any way also if a supposed representative is present but doesn't have a signed consent then they are also not allowed to talk about the marriage contract in any way."

Ragnok nodded. Sirius continued "I want to choose an account manager for the Black fortune."

Ragnok said, "are you sure Account Manager Doubleaxe have taken care of the Blacks for many centuries."

Sirius said "I want Account Manager Bonecrusher if I remembered correctly. The same Account Manager as the Potters have. I know normally it isn't allowed for an Account Manager to have more than one large account, but as my heir is also the heir of house Potter I think an exception could be made."

Ragnok thought for a bit before he said "I will tell Account Manager Bonecrusher and will ask if he could combine it. That is all?"

Sirius thought before said "one more thing could I get parchment, quill and some ink."

Ragnok waved his hand and what Sirius requested appeared. Sirius wrote on the parchment used the seal of his house and grabbed a dagger Ragnok had put down on the desk as Ragnok thought he would need some of his blood.

Sirius gave it to Ragnok nodded and said "considered it done Lord Black. Would you like a copy of the parchment and all the active, activated and signed marriage contract?"

Sirius shook his head and said "as I am a fugitive now I don't think it is wise. I also requested for now you can put the ring back in the Black Vault. My new heir should also not be notified until I die or I think the time is right. Hopefully, sooner rather than later I come here with him so I could get the Lord ring and allow him to wear the Heir ring."

Sirius thought about the face Lucy and his pompous arse of a son will have when they see Harry Potter wearing the Heri Black ring. He hoped he could get a real trail soon as he couldn't wait. He hoped he was present or otherwise could get the memory from Harry or someone else who saw it. Sirius had a smile showing he was deliriously happy with his thought before focusing back a Ragnok.

Ragnok nodded and grabbed the ring Sirius removed from his finger. Ragnok said "as we have the right over house Business as set by the ministry they have no way to refuse you Heir and godson Harry James Potter even if you are a fugitive and have stated how he could be your heir. We shall not notify him unless you die then we need to notify him."

Sirius said "I understand. If I may recast the glamor?"

Ragnok nodded. Sirius stood up and said, "may you gold flow freely."

Ragnok said, "may your coffer always be full."

Ragnok ordered four guards to lead him outside. As soon as Sirius left, he ordered two other guards to carry out what Sirius has written on the parchment. Four other need to get Account Manager Bonecrusher. Ragnok was in his office with five guards left and thought 'how can wizards be so stupid to believe Sirius Black betray the Potters. James was his cousin but they were more like brothers. If they looked alike, they could have been twins. I hate the wizards and their politics.'

After almost 15 minutes six guards returned. The four that lead Sirius outside and the two that went to a goblin that could carry out Sirius's request. Ragnok had a copy from the request he would give to Bonecrusher if he accepted to also manage the house of Black as the heir is the same as the Potter heir. Ragnok didn't say it as Sirius could as the ministry doesn't recognize him as Regent Potter, Chief Warlock has close the Potter will before it could be opened in 1981 if the wizengamot accepted Sirius as Regent Potter he could open it but alas he wasn't, Ragnok hoped that that will soon be rectified as Heir Potter never went to look for his Account Manager. Ragnok wondered why but to his knowledge he hasn't been in Gringotts for the last two years. He only was before his first year of Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday but was out of Gringotts before he was notified.

Finally, the other four guards returned with Bonecrusher, Ragnok's brother in arms and brother-in-law. His younger sister married with Bonecrusher so she also married in Bonecrusher's clan. Bonecrusher's clan was one of the most honorable clans out there what partially is thanks to Bonecrusher being the Potter Account Manager as his father before him and his father before him all the way to the beginning of the Potter family in Britain and the beginning of the clan from Bonecrusher.

It took some time but when Bonecrusher was told Harry Potter was also Heir Black he immediately accepted and was told by Ragnok what Sirius wanted about his heir, the marriage contract and wrote down what to do with the shares in other companies. Sirius also wrote down one company he wanted to invest in one that is the import and export company from the Greengrass family and what he offered to gain as must shares as possible could supply the company from the farms (not the farms itself). He gave his Account Manager limited access to invest in other profitable companies muggle and magical alike. Bonecrusher took everything with him when returned first do draft up the letters for the family before looking if some companies the Potters invest in could be valuable for the Blacks as the other way around. It looked like the Potters and the Blacks had some common interest in magical companies and the Blacks only invested in the magical world which would change now.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Daigon Alley/ Knockturn Alley, London**

Sirius is back in Daigon Alley. He sees more people and tries to blend in when he managed after a few minutes slip into an alley that leads to Knockturn Alley. When he slips in he goes back to the wizard that was knocked out. He felt that the glamour has fallen and was surprised the spell managed to hold as long as he did. The wand felt cold in his touch. He sees the wizard still sleeping. The glamour spell and transfigured clothes fall the moment he is a few feet away from the wizard. The wizard was drunk and still not awake. Sirius put the wand back in the pocket and walks to a dark corner. He transforms into his Animagus form and takes off back north to Hogwarts. He wanted to apparate but the spells with a wand not working for him took to much out of him.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Great Hall, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall, the first group of Hogsmeade has already left with all her brothers well except Percy but he was mostly studying and Charlie and Bill of course already graduated.

She expected Harry trying to slip past Professor McGonagall again, but he would be caught. However, she didn't saw Harry a little bit disappointed when she focused she could feel some kind of relieve, happiness and anticipation. She wondered why she felt that while she was a bit disappointed that Harry wasn't here while last time he easily found her here. She especially ate extra slow without letting it look like she deliberately ate slow hoping Harry would come to the Great Hall to find her.

When breakfast was over she decided to go to the library maybe Harry was there but she knew that even though he was doing better without Hermione he would not stay in the library that long if he went to the library at all.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, the Library, Hogwarts**

She went into the library and saw that Hermione's table like most have called that table or sometimes called it the golden trio's brain table in the back of the library was empty. She looked around but didn't see Harry. She decided to use the table as Hermione was in Hogsmeade.

She talked quite a bit with Hermione at the weekends, Gryffindor table, when she needed help with homework or the few times she wasn't busy with homework in the Common Room and sometimes before bed as Ginny also talked with Hermione's dorm mates. She liked Fay and Parvati as long as she didn't gossip. She didn't like Lavender as she always gossiped even though Ginny didn't like gossip she must say some gossip was too good to not remember, but besides the gossip Lavender was nice enough Ginny thought.

Ginny finished her homework for Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions before lunch. She hoped she could ask Neville for Herbology tomorrow, Harry for Defence Against the Dark Arts and Hermione for Astronomy and History of Magic. She wasn't sure if she wanted to stay or go home with the twins and Percy. She didn't know why Ron didn't want to go, but she couldn't decide she knew Harry wasn't going as was Hermione for some reason, but almost everybody else did go probably because of the Dementors or missed their family.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

She was back in the Great Hall and saw that it was mostly the first and second year. There were only a few upper years who didn't go to Hogsmeade probably because of the cold or because they needed to pass the Dementors again and didn't want to. She looked at the head table and saw Professor Snape saying something severe to Professor Dumbledore's leave which only leaves Professor Babbling at the heads table.

Ginny was talking with other second years and the first years again having a great talk with Demelza Robbins. Ginny felt a closeness to her as they shared the same hobbies and favorite Quidditch team. Ginny was thinking about Luna again. Luna didn't like Quidditch or followed a Quidditch as Ginny did with the Holyhead Harpies, but she talked with her about it because it made her happy or at least that is what Ginny thought. Ginny found herself a bad friend as she never tried to talk about the creatures Luna saw.

Ginny saw Luna walk in grab a quick lunch before leaving again. Ginny immediately started eating as fast as she could before she left after saying goodbye to the second and first years at the Gryffindor table. Ginny almost ran outside trying to find Luna. Ginny has found her Gryffindor courage, everything went better this year she just knew she needed to reconnect with Luna and hoped to find her soon before she would lose her Gryffindor courage.

Ginny start to search the most common places she would be or a Ravenclaw like Luna would be if she must guess where a Ravenclaw would be. It took Ginny almost an hour when she sees Luna walking towards the Owlery. Ginny immediately makes her way to the Owlery before she would miss Luna again.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, Owlery, Hogwarts grounds**

Ginny reached the Owlery without trouble. The Owlery was far from the border but she still felt the cold that remaindered her from the Dementors. She walks inside and sees Luna sitting with a dreamy smile looking around. Ginny thinks Luna doesn't see her and Ginny was slowly losing her courage.

Ginny hears a familiar hoot and sees a snowy owl fly towards her before landing on her shoulder. Ginny pet Hedwig even though she did not know her very well Hedwig surely knew she was a 'good' friend of her owner and familiar.

When Ginny pets Hedwig she suddenly heard right beside her "hello Ginevra."

Ginny jumps up which almost lets Hedwig fall. Hedwig hurt her by pushes her claws in her shoulder when she jumps up before letting go almost a minute later. Ginny looks beside her and sees Luna standing with a dreamy smile.

Ginny said "hey Luna. I was looking for you."

Luna smiles innocently and cocks her head interrogative to the left side before she asks "why were you looking for me, Ginevra?"

Ginny said "I wanted to talk to you and apologize that after your mother died I never went to see you. I wanted to go to the funeral to help you any way I could, but my mother didn't want to go with everyone except Bill as he was in Egypt as an apprentice and daddy need to work. She never left me to visit you after and I am sorry I should have tried to convince her more instead of just agreeing."

Luna said "I understand Ginevra. I was sad for a while and I still miss mommy but I still got daddy that loves me."

Ginny notices a tear and had the urge to hug her that she couldn't resist. She hugs Luna and Luna hugs her back. They were the same height so when Ginny let go she looks in Luna's eyes and said "Luna, I know I have no right but I want to be your friend again. You were my first real friend outside of the family I could remember and you always talked with me about Quidditch even though you don't really like Quidditch."

Ginny stops and looks around and outside on the stairs when she doesn't see anybody approaching or nearby she continued "and more than half of the time you pretended to be Harry and we pretended to get married although I also enjoyed the fake marriage were would share him as at the time you were like a sister. I know our friendship isn't that anymore but I hope we can be friends again before we can be great friends again almost like sister like we were before and know we can be again."

Ginny noticed a locket around Luna's neck and asked "what a nice locket Luna. How did you get it?"

Luna said "it was my mother's locket. It is the only thing I have left of her beside the memories."

Luna opens the locket and said, "look there are three pictures, one from my mother made when I was seven, one from my mother and me when I turned nine and one of my mother, father and baby me."

Luna continued and said "I am happy I found it. The Nargles stole it at the beginning of the year but I managed to found it in the Ravenclaw Common Room behind one of the books on the top of a bookshelf. I could never reach it but with a chair and some books I could."

Ginny asked, "how did you know it was there?"

Luna said "Padma Patil and Su Li said that some things are hiding up there and I should take a look when everybody was at Hogsmeade. They were really nice so I took a look and found it."

Ginny was getting mad, not at Luna. She was getting a little bit mad at Padma and Su but she was madder at who stole and hide it from her even though she didn't know who it was."

Ginny's anger almost immediately disappears when she sees Luna's happy smile and feels very much happiness coming from somewhere else almost like two people were very happy and sending it to here. Ginny said, "Luna I really want to talk to you last year but I think you know what happened?"

Luna said "the whole year you had Wrackspurts infestation and every time I saw you it looked like you had more Wrackspurts than before. The Nargles told me to let you alone until you were gone of them, but before the end of the year you were gone I thought the Wrackspurts finally left you and you wanted to be home if there was a chance you could become affected again. People are very suspectable for a Wrackspurts infestation when you just had one. I now see far fewer Wrackspurts and certainly not an infestation."

Ginny smiled and said "I am sorry I didn't talk to you there was a dairy that controlled me and let me release the monster of Slytherin. At the end of the year, the diary ordered me to go to the Chamber of Secrets I have opened a couple of times throughout the year and let the monster loose but I could stop it. I saw Harry with the dairy and I didn't want Harry hurt for the good it did. The last thing I remember was Tom saying 'go to the Chamber of Secrets. We have something important to do and I need your help with that, won't you help me?' I tried to resist but I could not and before I know it I was in the Chamber of Secrets and the next thing I remember was like wakening up and seeing Harry dying next to me with a large fang of the beast on the ground next to the dairy, a large sword with blood on it and a large wound on his arm from the monster and he would have died if Fawkes the {phoenix didn't cry in his wound."

Ginny's eyes started to become watery with a few tears running down her cheek. Luna hugged her and said, "the Nargles told me it wasn't your fault and you were saved by our….. your childhood hero, Ginevra."

Ginny said "yes, Harry saved me but seeing him like that and everything that happened this year with Harry in the hospital wing after he was attacked and very hurt by the hippogriff made me see the real Harry and now know that the books were just stories with nothing real in them. But he is so much better than the Harry, the-boy-who-lived in the books. Mostly because the Harry I now know is real and so much better than the other Harry or better said the not-real Harry even though he got hurt for saving two people from the Hippogriff and they were girls funny enough like he always saved girls in the books about him which are not true."

Luna was happy Ginny didn't notice her slip up and what made Luna happier was that Ginny finally understood that the stories were just that as everything Harry supposedly did in the books is nothing compared to the rumors especially know Ginny said that he defeated the monster of Slytherin. If this was a book he would have a whole harem of girls that he saved while coming out on top of the creature maybe even tamed it and unhurt but that isn't what would happen in the real world although was the phoenix a nice touch if it was a story. Luna knew and felt that Ginny was telling the truth that made her happy.

Luna's eyes turned white and thought 'maybe I am wrong as he deserves the love from his girls and others' before she smiled and her eyes returned back to her blue eyes. Ginny didn't notice it as Ginny was just smiling looking into at Hedwig on her shoulder while petting her again.

Luna said, "Ginevra I would love to talk but I was following a couple of Nargles as they like hiding things from me and I like to have most of my stuff before I go to Yule Holiday to visit daddy and help him with a couple of articles for the Quibbler."

Ginny said, "Luna please call me Ginny like you did before when we were little."

Luna smiled and said "okay Ginevra ….. Ginny."

Ginny said, "Luna why don't we go to the Great Hall and talk?"

Luna said, "I would love to but like I said I need to find more Nargles as they could lead me to my other stuff."

Luna rushed off and Ginny followed her all over Hogwarts and managed to find most things according to her as they went to the Great Hall for dinner.

 **18** **th** **December 1993, the Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Ginny sees all the Gryffindors from the third year walk in except Harry. A few minutes later Harry walks in and took a seat next to Ginny and on the other side of him sit Hermione while across from him was Neville and Ron. Harry got another bag with candy from Susan and Katie even though it was smaller than the first time and thanked them very much as they didn't know he had sneaked to Hogsmeade and he appreciated the gesture and had some candy he hasn't bought or tried before.

Ginny ask Harry "Harry where have you been? I was looking for you."

Harry smiled and said, "oh I just was around and about but I need some time alone."

Harry didn't want to lie but he couldn't say anything about the Marauders Map at least not here as there were too many people around and the twins were secretly about it than Harry thinks he should to, but he will tell his friends with included Ginny. Harry has bought some candy for Ginny as she couldn't go yet and hoped if she was mad that would make her forgive him. He considered telling the Quidditch team as they were his friends too but the twins didn't do it so he also wouldn't unless the team had need of it although he couldn't think about a situation when the team would need it at least not in the first few years.

Harry said, "Ginny was a nice hairpin it a Quaffle right?"

Ginny smiled said "yes with a small diamond in the middle. I got it from Charlie and Bill for my birthday when we were in Egypt but I didn't wear it before I also got a hairpin with a broom that has a small ruby in it. I can also use the hairpin to make a ponytail as it can change to a circle hairpin."

Hermione noticed that Ginny was so happy that Harry noticed something different about Ginny that Ginny didn't even stutter once so far. Dinner was over soon and everybody went to bed after Neville and Harry promised to help her the next day with respectively with Herbology and Defence Against the Dark Arts while Harry also offered practical Transfiguration and practical Charms. Ginny was good at charms at least as good as Harry who got the gift for it from his mother even if he didn't know it… yet.

Ginny asked Hermione for some help with the history of magic and Astronomy which Hermione happily did and said that she could help Ginny tomorrow evening as Harry and Neville were helping her in the afternoon.

 **Let's end it here for now. The next chapter will be Christmas and if the word counts allow it, new year's day (if I am going to do it) and maybe the first class day of the new year.**

 **I made a small change in chapter 9 about the wizengamot. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and story.**

 **Please read and review.**


	28. Christmas, Firebolt and Greengrass's sur

**Chapter 28 Christmas, Firebolt and Greengrass's surprise**

 **25th December 1993, Gryffindor Tower third-year boys dorm, Hogwarts, Scotland**

Harry was woken up by Ron as for the first time since the start of term as he decided not to run as is was snowing outside and he didn't find a place to run inside the castle. Ron has shaken him awake and almost screamed as he did in his first year "Harry presents."

Ron was only awake before Harry on Christmas and his birthday unless Harry sleeps until noon.

Harry looks at his foot end and sees a big pile, but what surprised him the most was a long thin package that leans against the pile. Harry sees after he has grabbed his glasses from the bed table that it looks like a broomstick. Harry almost jumps out of his bed because every broom would be better than the shooting star he borrows from the school.

Harry decided to leave the package that was obviously a broom as last he couldn't use it anyway not until Madam Hooch and one of the other teachers would accompany him to the Quidditch pitch so he can try out his new broom, but Madam Hooch said that there will be no flying during the Yule Holiday to minimize the risk from the Dementors appearing.

Harry starts to open his packages. The smallest one is from Dobby and he sees that they are socks. Harry had tried to make clear to Dobby that both socks are the same and it seems that Dobby wasn't certain but made an effort. Harry looks to one sock having the Gryffindor colors with gold snitches and the other was black with snitches flying around in Gryffindor colors.

Harry smiles to himself and thought 'I didn't send Dobby something but maybe I could ask what he wants. I can't give him clothes, I don't know if elves read and I also don't know what kind of candy Dobby like if he even likes candy.'

He got more candy from Ron what Harry found weird as he used all his money according to their other dorm mates for his own candy, but decided to not dwell on it. Hermione gave him a book about ancient runes as Hermione saw that Harry liked ancient runes. Ginny gave him candy and a book about defense against the dark arts that was quite old but relevant. Neville gave him a book about arithmancy.

Katie gave with Angelina and Alicia the book 'Quidditch through the ages" the newest version. Wood (with Vanessa) gave Harry some candy and a Puddlemore United book, poster and seeker shirt with a golden snitch moving on the shirt.

Harry was surprised when he got also present from Seamus, Dean, Fay, Parvati, Lavender, Padma, and Susan. The biggest surprise was a present from Daphne Greengrass. He got candy from Seamus, Dean, Fay, Lavender, Parvati, Padma and Susan. Susan gave him also a book about magical creatures that was just a book.

Daphne gave him a beautiful quill but it had the Gryffindor colors, two inkpots from high quality that at least 3 times refill themselves it seems and three types of candies: Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, and Sugar Quills. Daphne sends a note that read:

 _Potter,_

 _I know I am a Slytherin but I think I need to at least thank you for preventing me from getting injured because of Malfoy and Buckbeak. I don't blame Buckbeak or Professor Hagrid. Tradition dictates I own you a favor. Potter that I own you a favor, doesn't mean I do anything you want, as others may do. If you think of something let someone know I can tolerate talk to me and maybe I can repay the ….. favor._

 _Daphne Greengrass_

Hagrid gave Harry some candy, a clipped claw, and feather which were probably from Buckbeak and a letter to come to lunch tomorrow (26th). Bill has sent Harry a book about ancient runes in Egypt. Charlie gave Harry a book that was similar that Ginny got a few years back but Harry's book was the newest with a few extra things they didn't know a few years back. The last present was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He got a scarlet sweater with a Gryffindor lion on the front plus a dozen home-baked minced pieces, Christmas cake, and a box of nut brittle.

He was only with Ron and Hermione in the whole Gryffindor Tower as the twins wanted to go home, Percy decided that in the Burrow he could better study as he didn't have prefect duties at home and at the Burrow he has books about the jobs in ministry so he could find with department he would like to have his first job in and Ginny got a message Sunday before leaving that Mrs. Weasley wanted Ginny home for the Yule holiday. Ginny didn't want to but after talking with Hermione and Professor McGonagall she relented and went home on Monday 20th December with the other students that left which were much more than usual.

Hermione stayed as her parents were in America and after that in Switzerland and weren't home the whole Yule holiday. Her parents were very sorry that they couldn't see Hermione as Hermione was for not seeing her parents but all three knew that the conferences were important.

 **25** **th** **December 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

Harry comes downstairs with the package that is almost certainly a broom. When he went downstairs he finds Hermione sitting in on the couch by the fireplace apparently reading on a new book. It was the book he had given her beside the quill that was the same as Daphne's quill and Honeydukes chocolate she especially seems to like. The book was about ancient runes that were used in the United Kingdom until 1689/ 1692 in the muggle world (also which runes aren't used anymore because they don't work in the magical world and household) and the difference between the different languages and dialects in the United Kingdom.

When Hermione sees Harry she gave him a big hug and said "Merry Christmas Harry."

She had a nightmare of the troll last night in which Harry came for here but was killed after leading excruciating pain. That was also the reason she was already a couple of chapters in the book she got from Harry. When she sees Ron she coolly said "Merry Christmas Ron."

She didn't give Ron a hug and sat back down. Harry sat down next to her with the broom and unwrapped it. It was badly wrapped and when Harry removed the wrapping Ron's screamed "BLOODY HELL."

Before Hermione could complain about Ron's language Ron continued screaming "THAT IS A FIREBOLT, THE FASTEST BROOM IN EXISTENCE. ONLY THE RICH PROFESSIONAL TEAMS AND ALMOST ALL NATIONAL TEAMS HAVE ORDERED FIREBOLTS FOR THERE TEAMS."

Hermione looks up immediately. She knew the Firebolt as she was in Diagon Alley with Harry when he looked at the Firebolt mostly through the window. She asked "Harry you got a Firebolt? Who sends it to you?"

Harry looked around the wrapping but there was no note with the name from the sender. He said "I don't know Hermione. There was no sender."

Hermione looked worried and said "we should give it to McGonagall with all we know Sirius Black has sent it and cursed. Like suddenly stops flying making you crash down or something similar."

Ron said, "that is ridiculous come on Harry let go to the Quidditch pitch to fly on it."

Harry saw Ron almost drooling at the sight of the Firebolt. He was very happy he got a Firebolt but found drooling a bit too much. Before Harry could say something Hermione said "you can't Madam Hooch said she would not supervise during Yule Holiday and without her none of the other professors would. I think you need to show it to Professor McGonagall."

Ron said "Hermione are you mental. It is a Firebolt."

Hermione huff at what Ron said. She looks at Harry and Harry didn't know what to do as he didn't want to lose Ron. Harry said "I am sure it is fine Hermione. I mean why would Sirius Black give me an expensive gift to kill me. I mean he has already successfully entered the castle. If he wanted to kill me he could probably do it again."

Hermione sacredly agreed with that. Hermione thought to herself 'Harry has a point but I still think I should tell Professor McGonagall. I will try to convince Harry in a few days. Maybe, Neville, Ginny or Katie could help me convince Harry.'

She sat back and continued reading. She tried to stop thinking about the Firebolt but that was impossible as Ron kept talking about even when Harry tried to talk about something else as he felt Hermione having a problem with talking about it.

 **25** **th** **December 1993, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

It was late. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner was a strange ordeal as in the whole castle only 13 people were left. Beside Harry, Ron, and Hermione the others that were in the castle were Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, care-taker Filtch, Derek (first year Ravenclaw), a nervous first year (Hufflepuff), a sullen fifth year Slytherin, and 'Professor' Trelawney. According to Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin was in the school but was unfortunately not feeling well.

Harry was losing badly with chess as he played against Ron as Harry was almost done with all his homework. Hermione went to the library after dinner and hasn't returned yet. Harry actually wanted to read to pass time as he wasn't allowed to fly, but Ron almost badgering him into playing chess. Harry tried his best but he losing badly as his thought weren't on the game. His thoughts about if Hermione was right and the flash he had in his mind earlier today. When Hermione said Sirius Black could have given the Firebolt he saw a younger Sirius Black given him a smaller broom as sees his father laugh, his mother having a wry smile and a younger-looking Professor Lupin trying not to laugh. When Harry saw that he felt almost deliriously happy.

Harry tried to visit the Chamber but Ron didn't leave him alone not that Harry wanted to be left alone but he was sure nobody would understand letting Medusa live and even more to talk to her almost like he did with Hedwig while he was the only one to understand both. Well, the only one if you didn't count Voldemort he could also speak to Medusa.

Suddenly the entrance to the Common Room opens and Professor McGonagall walks in followed by Professor Flitwick and Hermione. Hermione looks ashamed and avoids looking at Harry. Professor McGonagall walks towards Ron and Harry.

When she stands in front of Harry she said "Mr. Potter I heard that you got a new broom without a note who send it to you. As it is the possibility that it is jinxed or cursed by Sirius Black I am here with Professor Flitwick to take the broom so it can be examined before we allow you to use it."

Harry looks shocked while Ron looks mad. Ron looks at Hermione and he said "how could you go behind our back to Professor McGonagall. You, You …"

Harry interrupts Ron and said, "not now Ron."

After the shock, Harry was also mad but he would not let Ron call Hermione names even if he was mad at her. A small part of Harry's mind knew if Ron wasn't interrupted and call Hermione names that Gryffindor would lose points, but most of his mind didn't want to hurt Hermione.

Professor McGonagall was silently proud of Harry for stopping Ron as she also knew that Ron would call Hermione names. She said, "can you please show us the broom, Mr. Potter."

While she was walking here with Professor Flitwick and Hermione or better said Miss Granger she made sure she kept saying in her mind Mr. Potter, Mr. Potter all the way until she reached the entrance of the Gryffindor Common Room afraid she would otherwise say Harry and while she wanted to be able to call Harry by his name now was not the time or moment and she wasn't close enough to Harry ….. yet she hoped.

Harry went upstairs followed by everyone. Next to Harry's bed was the Firebolt. Harry went to grab him but Professor McGonagall stopped him and said: "I think it is better if nobody touches it."

Harry said, "but Professor McGonagall I already touched the broom directly when I unwrapped the packing and carried it back upstairs."

Professor McGonagall said, "well it will be better Mr. Potter if you do not do that again until we examined it."

Professor McGonagall pulled out her wand and cast a spell to make it follow her while floating behind here ( _Wingardium Leviosa)_. Harry, Ron, and Hermione follow Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick downstairs to the common room. When they have left Ron was mad and Harry angry. Hermione saw that and immediately said, "I am going to bed."

Ron wanted to scream at her but Harry stopped him again before they also went to their dormitories where they talked far into the night.

 **26** **th** **December 1993, Hagrid's cabin, Hogwarts grounds**

Harry and Ron were visiting Hagrid as Hagrid asked in his note that he put with Harry's present. Hermione wasn't as Harry and Ron hadn't seen her after last night when she went to her dorm. Ron was still mad about it while Harry was angry for not talking with him and going behind his back. Harry and Ron went in the afternoon a few hours before dinner.

Hagrid knew but didn't say anything. Hagrid was also very nervous. Three days ago he got a message from the ministry that he needed to appear on the 20th April 1994 for the attack on Draco Malfoy. He was ordered to keep the Hippogriff away from the herd and not use him for lessons until this situation was resolved. Dumbledore managed to allow Buckbeak to be with his herd until the hearing.

Harry offered to try to help Hagrid with the hearing while Ron didn't want to as Harry said that he would go to the library and that meant a lot of reading. Ron thought Harry was going mental even more than taking hard classes earlier this year as why would Harry read anything more than necessary, but decided not to comment on it and said he would help but have no intention to read much more.

After almost two hours they went back to the castle mostly because it was almost dinner time and Hagrid went with them. Harry was not allowed out of the castle without a Professor with him unless it was for class. With dinner, Hermione was there but made sure she sat as far away as she could before when she was done leaving immediately after saying goodbye to the others and excusing herself.

 **1** **st** **January 1994, Greengrass Manor, Eastern Wales**

It was almost lunchtime when Jacob and Isabel were in the kitchen while Astoria and Daphne were still asleep according to their house-elf Siri. They had a wizengamot party in Malfoy Manor last night. They didn't want to go but they had no choice. As they were the only family that gave a New Year Eve's party this year. With Sirius Black on the loose, not many families wanted to open their house for a party.

Jacob understood almost half-way during the party why Malfoy Manor did it as he saw Draco Malfoy talking with Daphne which was clearly annoying her. Daphne tried to ignore most of the children especially from Slytherin but also from the other houses bare a few like Susan while keeping on her mask. When Draco was becoming a bit too much Jacob wanted to stop it when he was blocked by Lucius Malfoy. Lucius started to talk like they were friends which they most certainly weren't.

Lucius was probably delusional as he thought that Daphne was having a good time with Draco and that they should go to the study to talk about a marriage contract to make Daphne Draco's second intended beside Pansy as Pansy needed to continue her line as an only child from the Parkinson family. Beside Pansy, there was no one eligible to become head of House Parkinson.

When Jacob tried to respectfully decline Lucius leaned forward and whisper menacingly in Jacob's ear "my patience I running thin. No other respectable house will ask for a marriage contract for Daphne or Astoria. I would suggest signing the marriage contract I gave you this summer or accidents could happen but I sure hope of course that your business doesn't lose suppliers from the mainland or can't supply our stores as I heard a shortage was expected very soon."

Lucius leaned back and walked away like he owned the world with a grin to match. Jacob immediately downed a Firewhiskey as this was nothing less than a threat although the accidents and shortage of supply were new. He owned a successful import/ export business. His family was one of the families that were spared any contact in the first war from Voldemort or the light side safe the Potter family and its allies. Jacob's father before he got killed saw opportunities with dark families in trouble, light families extinct the small legal import/ export business the Greengrass had grown very well in the first year after the war against Voldemort. The had a large illegal import/ export business but when their legal business grew the stopped with most of the illegal import/ export business and Jacob stopped almost completely what his father and grandfather tried to do but never did because they had no other means to support their family if they stopped with the illegal import/ export but now could Jacob easily stop with the illegal import/ export what he did... well almost.

Sure they lost a few suppliers but still had more than a decent income and had a very well-filled vault at Gringotts, not like the most ancient and most noble houses but still more enough to live comfortably with a certain amount of luxury. He knew that the Malfoys once had a lesser amount of wealth but after Narcissa Black married into the Malfoy family even with all the bribes the Malfoys were suspected to be very wealthy enough to bring him problems. Lucius was also right that none of the 'dark' families, the one who followed or supported Voldemort would go against Malfoy as he was one of the top lieutenants from Voldemort who was still free which gave Draco quite an amount of power in Slytherin house.

Jacob knew some neutral houses and light houses were afraid of Lucius Malfoy, were afraid for their sons or were afraid for there businesses. Most of the light families saw the Greengrass family as dark or at least dark alined that was pretending to be neutral which was, of course, wrong as the Greengrass's are neutral. None of the light houses want to 'darken' their house with a dark alined house if not completely dark. Most of the so-called Great Alliance knew it but after the Potters were killed and the Longbottom's tortured the Great Alliance fell apart. Some of the 'weaker' families became afraid of the Malfoys or held on to traditions like the 'dark' families and with everything Malfoy spotted didn't want to intervene with the marriage talks about Draco and Daphne. Jacob knew that before the end of January he needed to convince Isabel about the marriage contract with House Potter.

Jacob was shocked out of his thoughts when Siri put down his food, tea, and anti-hangover potion as after Lucius he drank quite a lot to ease his nerves. He was almost done when an owl entered the kitchen with a letter. The owl flew to Jacob before dropping the letter he had in his beak. It almost fell in his food but grabbed before it could. He looks at the back and saw the wax seal from Gringotts. He wanted to open it when a second owl came in also carrying a letter in his beak. This one flew to Isabel before dropping the letter. Both owls immediately left after delivering the mail so fast they almost hit each other.

They both open the letter at the same time. In Jacob letter was written:

 _Lord Greengrass,_

 _I, Account Manager Ripsword from the most ancient and noble house of Greengrass hereby want to inform you, Lord Greengrass, that Lord Black has activated the marriage contract for the daughter of House Greengrass that is not the primary Heiress if House Greengrass hasn't got a son. Your daughter Astoria Anne Greengrass is from this moment forward betrothed to Heir Black and will become Lady Black when Heir Black take the Lordship when the current Lord Black dies._

Jacob turned pale it was commonly known that Draco Malfoy was the next in line for Lord Black and is essentially Heir Black. He knew there was a contract but Malfoy didn't as he never called him on it even though Malfoy was more interested in Daphne certainly as primary Heiress. Maybe Malfoy knew but without Lord Black or Heir Black ring Malfoy couldn't get the contract from Gringotts to show him. Jacob was afraid if Daphne becomes betrothed to Draco what will happen to his family because if Daphne becomes Lady Malfoy and Astoria becomes Lady Black, Malfoy would get the Greengrass money, businesses, and properties when Jacob (and Isabel) dies as Daphne is the oldest.

Jacob looks at the letter and sees that there is more writing and continues reading.

 _Lord Black wanted to let you know that the Heir of house Black is not Draco Lucius Malfoy. Lord Black doesn't want to tell you who is the real Heir but that in time the Heir will be revealed. The Heir himself would not seek out Astoria Anne Greengrass unless Lord Black will let you know even if the Heir isn't revealed at that time._

 _May you gold flow._

 _Account Manager Ripsword  
Account Manager from the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass  
Gringotts wizarding bank  
Diagon Alley, London, England_

 _P.S: Lord Black sends his apologies that he could not reveal the Heir at this time and he would contact you as soon as he is able._

While Jacob was reading Isabel opened her letter while she recognizes the Gringotts seal. Isabel began reading her letter.

 _Lady Greengrass,_

 _Hereby I want to inform you that the marriage contract between Daphne Isabel Greengrass and Harry James Potter has been accepted. As unfortunately Lord and Lady Potter have been murdered the legal regent of House Potter has accepted the marriage contract. As you and your husband Lord Greengrass had already signed the marriage contract Regent Potter has signed and therefore sealing the marriage contract._

 _Regent Potter request that Harry Potter will not be bothered with the marriage contract and will not be approached this school year as Regent Potter will tell Harry Potter later about the marriage contract. If you want to talk to Harry Potter about the marriage contract you cannot before next (school) year with Regent Potter or one of his representative present with a written consent to talk about the marriage contract, act as Regent Potter and make sure Regent Potter (and Harry Potter's) wishes are met._

 _Magic has accepted the marriage contract, which means there is no other marriage contract signed for Daphne Isabel Greengrass. We send a copy of the marriage contract and as you can see if cannot be broken unless your daughter can say with a vow (and Veritaserum) that she doesn't love Harry Potter and never will while Harry Potter does the same and Lord Potter (or Regent Potter in this cause) accept it. I do want to add if you want to break this marriage contract there will be a chance of a fine if Lord Potter (or Regent Potter) want to add that, it is the same as they want to break it but then, House Potter can be fined if you and Lord Greengrass desire that._

 _Also as Daphne Isabel Greengrass is the primary Heiress I advise you when you talk to Regent Potter (or Lord Potter) that Daphne Isabel Greengrass can keep her last name or add Potter becoming Daphne Isabel Greengrass-Potter so the honorable Greengrass line doesn't die out. A third option is letting the second son bare the Greengrass name._

 _As last I want to inform you that there is a chance that there will be more wives as your ministry laws contain last scions from a most ancient and most noble house (besides the few expectations that also have the right or lost it) like the honorable and respected house of Potter that is an most ancient and most noble house that have the right and almost if required and the law to have more than one wife._

 _May your enemies tremble at your name,_

 _Account Manager Bonecrusher  
Account Manager from the most ancient and most noble house of Potter  
Goblin wizarding bank  
Diagon Alley, London, England_

 _P.S.: Regent Potter sends his apology that he could not meet you and your husband but will send word as soon as Regent Potter can._

Isabel looks shocked up. She saw that the marriage contract was drafted up by her and Lily. She sighed deeply before wanting to hex herself or slam her head on the kitchen table. She didn't want Jacob and in addition, Daphne trick Harry into a marriage contract she totally forgot about the marriage contract she sent to House Potter a few days before the attack on them. Well, she sent it to Gringotts as all mail was going there as Isabel didn't know where James, Lily, and Harry hide, but she knew they went into hiding 'Lily' has let her know but didn't tell her where.

She was devastated while Jacob was happy until he saw his wife cry and Isabel told why. Jacob didn't cry but stopped being happy He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was gone as it cost James and Lily Potter leaving Harry orphaned, not mention other casualties and orphans like Susan Bones. Jacob may not be the best friends with James and Lily but he didn't dislike them and even started to like them very much and wanted to join the Great Alliance beside hoping to call each other friends if not good friends.

Just as Jacob finished another Owl came in with a letter in his beak. Jacob grabbed the letter and again saw the Gringotts seal. Jacob thought 'what now?'

 _Lord Greengrass,_

 _Due to certain reasons, this offer was sent to me as your Account Manager. I will discuss the offer and need an answer before Monday 3rd January at 12 pm._

Jacob knew he needed to send something back if he agrees or not if he didn't send something he could be fined and he needed to all the money he could get for when Malfoy found out about Daphne already being betrothed to Harry Potter no less, he only needed the get them in a marriage contract without getting in problem with Isabel but if it is needed I would risk Isabel's wrath of ire. He heard from Daphne herself that Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were each other worst enemies with most of the time Harry Potter easily came out on top.

 _The offer contains your company as someone who wants to invest by buying a percentage of the company with a favorable outcome with bringing in new and easier available recourses and (potion) ingredients. Lord Black has shown interest to invest in your company. He wants to 12,5 % in shares for 65.000 Galleons. I know that it is quite low to accept however Lord Black wants to give your company the chance to import and export products that are quite difficult and expensive to obtain._

Jacob looks at the offer from Lord Black and sees that if it was the price itself was quite low, but with the products, Lord Black could bring in it Jacob expected to not lose money the first year and a 'big' profit the second year and the years after that.

Jacob decides to accept it when he sees there is something writing under the offer.

 _The Account Manager from House Potter has also taken notice and offered the same as Lord Black. 12,5% for 50.000 including the ability to obtain expensive products to supply stores in Great Britain through your company and let your company export products. I also want an answer to this offer._

 _Account Manager Ripsword  
Account Manager from the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass  
Gringotts wizarding bank  
Diagon Alley, London, England_

Jacob found the offers quite similar but didn't think anything of it as the money and suppliers could help to resist Lucius Malfoy for a marriage contract for Daphne. He looked at his wife and see the shocked face and asked: "Isabel is something wrong?"

Isabel managed to nod but couldn't speak. Jacob waited for her to speak but when after a few minutes she still didn't say anything he grabbed the letter out of her hands. He read it three times before a large smile formed on his face. He was happy that he didn't need to trick Harry Potter and mislead his wife. He was only afraid of how Daphne would react to Harry Potter will be her husband and the big chance that Harry Potter may have more wives. Jacob was happy that Isabel have learned Daphne and Astoria that there was a chance that they wouldn't be the only wife from there husband, but Jacob knew Isabel tried to learn Daphne and Astoria ways to become the first wife if you carried his name but only Daphne had the attitude for it when she was at school or around other students. When she was home with Astoria and when Tracey Davis her best friend visited she was the same warm girl as she was in her youth very close to Astoria still is Jacob thought.

Isabel looked at Jacob when he grew the large smile. Isabel wasn't happy that what she forbade Jacob from doing she did many years ago but both she and Jacob forgotten it.

Jacob said, "Isabel this is wonderful."

Isabel hoped that Daphne and Harry would have kind of the same relationship she has with Jacob. She also had an arraigned marriage but they still loved each other with their whole hearts not like Lucius and Narcissa as it was commonly known that Narcissa (among other wives married into dark families) was not very happy and at the best content and that was on a good day those were far and wide in between. Fortunately in Daphne's marriage contract, there was a way to get out of it, but Isabel knew that it was too soon to ask Daphne if she loved Harry or not.

Jacob said "Siri."

Siri pops while she bowed and ask "what can Siri do for Master?"

Jacob gently ask "Siri are Daphne and Astoria awake?"

Siri said, "Miss Daphne and Miss Astoria are awake but look Miss Daphne and Miss Astoria completed homework over and try to improve it if possible."

Isabel smiled hearing that. She was a Ravenclaw and was happy despite both girls being in Slytherin there was still a part of them being Ravenclaw. Both girls looked like each other and were a younger version of their mother. Isabel was happy that both her daughters have more than just her looks, but she expected Astoria to be a Ravenclaw not that she wasn't 'proud' Astoria became a Slytherin while Jacob was overjoyed. According to Daphne, she was mostly among the top of her class between the Ravenclaw and a Gryffindor …. Granger if I remember although in Herbology it was Heir Longbottom. She was also a friend of Alice and despite Neville being shy he looks a lot like his father she remembered last night as he was present with his grandmother.

Jacob said, "could you ask to come down when they are done, Siri?"

Siri bowed and said, "Of course Master."

Jacob said, "thank you, Siri."

Siri bows and pops out.

Isabel asks Jacob "are you going to tell Daphne?"

Jacob handed her the parchment and wait until she was done. Isabel again looked shocked but was happily surprised that Heir Black was not Draco Malfoy.

Jacob said "I am going to tell them both even though we don't know who is Heir Black … yet. First of all, I am going to ask if Daphne and Astoria can try to find out if someone else than Malfoy is going to claim to be the Black Heir. As House Black is the most ancient and most noble house most of the purebloods would have trouble keeping that for himself. It should be male or Draco couldn't be replaced. I would also consider half-bloods but the Black family was a strong supporter of blood purity, not mentioning the motto that was Toujours Pur if I remember correctly."

"Secondly Astoria needs to not alienate anyway not even Gryffindors and no dear I don't hate Gryffindor as the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor try to let you believe. I mean most wizards and witches think Slytherin's and Gryffindor's hate each other and to be true most Slytherin do I don't know about Gryffindor, but I do not but I must admit Harry Potter a Gryffindor saving Daphne does strength my opinion."

"Lastly Daphne needs to talk to Harry Potter without talking about the marriage contract while not being seen or known by the Slytherin that does hate Gryffindors especially Draco Malfoy also the same goes for Astoria if Gryffindors start to talk to her. I know that to the outside we look like one but in the Common Room you can be shunt or worse if you talk with Gryffindors except to call the names mostly by using their blood purity or curse them."

Isabel nodded agreeing with all as Jacob told her about how Slytherin's house works. Jacob asked Siri for ink, quill, and parchment to thank Ripsword for letting know that an old marriage contract was activated with the knowledge it was no Draco Malfoy and to accept both offers that were present to him. Normally he wouldn't sell that many shares but the gained money and suppliers that Malfoy couldn't stop was a too good opportunity to pass up.

Jacob was thinking who could be Heir Black and how to tell his daughters the 'good' news while Isabel was happy that Draco was not Heir Black as almost everybody was better. Isabel was also happy hoping that Daphne and Harry could like and love each other as they looked so cute together before the Potters went into hiding and attack.

After almost an hour Jacob and Isabel hear their two daughters coming down as they were freely talking as their house was one of the few places they could. They walked into the kitchen and see their parents sitting at the kitchen table. Astoria said "good morning mom and daddy" while Daphne said, "good morning mom and dad."

Jacob and Isabel greeted their daughters. Jacob almost changed his mind as he saw how happy Daphne and Astoria were, but he still thought it was better to tell them and not keep it a secret.

Jacob said, "girls I am happy you are having a good time and I know that your mother is happy that you both tried to improve your homework but I need to tell you both something."

Astoria asked, "what do you need to tell us, daddy?"

Daphne was looking at her father with anticipation as Daphne didn't see any problem writing of her father's face as there weren't any signs.

Jacob gave a small smile and said "a couple of years ago when we taught you about traditions together with Daphne we told you the truth that we have an arranged marriage but we really love each other. We promised to not do it unless you wanted it and your future husband would really love you. Unfortunately, we can't keep that promise."

Astoria and Daphne started to thinking why when after a few seconds they both understand why and look afraid at there father who still had a small smile. Before Daphne or Astoria could respond Isabel said: "first listen to your father before you say anything."

Daphne and Astoria nodded and look at their father to continue.

Jacob said "earlier today we got a couple of letters from Gringotts. Two of them were important as they pertain to both of you one for each of you."

Jacob focussed fully on Daphne and said "Daphne many years ago before Astoria was even born your mother was good friends with Lily Potter. I wasn't a good friend of James Potter but we were very far from enemies. After the Potters went into hiding Isabel managed to convince me to sign a marriage contract she and Lily drafted up, but the Potter hadn't signed at that moment. Isabel had very good arguments for me to sing it so Daphne long story short you are betrothed to Harry Potter. The regent Potter signed it, but you don't have to do anything now or start having a relationship as the Regent Potter didn't let Harry Potter know … yet. It will also give you time to see if you while ever love Harry Potter or not. The only way to get out of it is you or Harry Potter by vow and if we deem necessary Veritaserum to claim you do not and never will love the other the marriage contract can be broken."

Daphne almost screamed "how can I not love him. He saved me from serious harm caused by Buckbeak and indirectly by Malfoy. The Slytherin boys are the worst lot of them all. Harry saved the school last year and when I see him with his raven black hair, green eyes …"

Daphne stopped talking and started blushing as her brain caught up with her. Astoria squealed and screamed "I KNEW IT" Astoria lowered her voice to a normal volume when she said, "those things were for Harry Potter."

Isabel smiled and thought 'was I right all those years ago when they played together?'

Both Isabel and Jacob knew what Daphne send as they saw her pack it but didn't see for who it was.

Jacob said "Daphne there is one thing you need to consider. Harry Potter is the last of the most ancient and most noble house of Potter. Tradition and certain laws almost required Harry Potter to have more than one wife so there is a big chance that you would not be to only one and won't change your name as you will continue the Greengrass family name, that means you will not become Lady Potter. If Harry's parents lived and he had another son within a few years after Harry he could take our name but alas that cannot happen as he is an only child and even if there will discover a Potter if he not near Hogwarts age it wouldn't change it. The law requires an age gap of fewer than seven years."

Jacob turned to Astoria and said, "Astoria when I first read about halfway I was scared for mostly you and our family, but in the end, I was mostly happy for you and partly for the family."

Astoria couldn't wait and hoped she would get a dream guy as close to Harry Potter as she could get and was a little bit disappointed that her sister got Harry Potter so she couldn't even with the multiple wives as it was forbidden to have a younger or older sister marry in the same family as the other sister(s). There was one exception and that was that twins were allowed to marry in the same house (and man) as long as they were 'identical' twins like the Patil's she saw yesterday. She knew many arranged marriages, but as her father kind of assured her, she had hope.

Jacob continued when he saw Astoria focus on him again "there is an old marriage contract only you can fulfill. A long time ago our family had a debt that was only able to fulfill a marriage contract for the daughter of our family or second daughter if we didn't have sons at that time. I am very happy to have you both but as you don't have brothers you atomically need to fulfill it."

Astoria nodded and was getting a bit impatient what Isabel and Jacob noticed. Isabel said, "don't let her wait any longer, Jacob."

Jacob gave a smile and said, "we, the ancient and most noble house of Greengrass have a marriage contract with the most ancient and most noble house of Black."

Astoria fell immediately because she like all the other Slytherin's including Daphne heard Malfoy boasting about being the Heir of House Black and said that before the end of school year Black will be caught and kissed and he would be the heir of two important houses. Astoria started to cry. Daphne and Isabel immediately hugged her and Jacob said: "honey I know it seems bad but I don't think it is."

Daphne had her ice-queen mask one and glared at her father before saying "how could you say that father Malfoy is one of the worst if not the worst from Slytherin and the school. Not even mentioning what Pansy will say as his wife for the Malfoy line even though I think she hates it."

Daphne doesn't dislike her dormmates but Pansy was under Draco's thumb now and it made her almost as worst as Draco but the normal pride would mean it would be an all-out war between Astoria and Pansy if Astoria is Draco's wife for the Malfoy line. Pansy would be lower in standing in the house Slytherin and house Malfoy hierarchy but Pansy's pride will fight against it.

Jacob said "Daphne I am still your father" and with that Daphne glared fell and said "sorry."

Jacob focused on Astoria and said "I have good news as I agree with Daphne about the Malfoy's in general. Lord Black promised me through the letter that Draco Lucius Malfoy is not the Heir of House Black."

Astoria managed to dry her eyes and immediately asked: "who is it then?"

Jacob looked apologetic and said "unfortunately I don't know and I am sorry to say but this marriage contract has no out unless your husband dies, is in Azkaban for more than 10 years or is convicted as part of a terrorist organization like the Death Eaters as an example. Lord Black decided to keep the Heir's identity unknown for now."

Astoria has calmed down after believing her life was over.

Jacob said "just like Daphne Lord Black promised me also that at this moment Heir Black will not contact you. I do want to ask you both to try to find out if you can discover who it is even if Malfoy continues he is not it. House Black is a very important house and I don't think the real pureblood heir can keep that a secret for long except if he is afraid of Malfoy. Lord Black would not have kept the Heir's identity unknown for now if it was Malfoy I am certain."

Daphne said, "we will keep our eyes open father."

Jacob said "good. Astoria I do want to advise you to not turn away any friendship from the other houses as it is possible that Heir Black will try to become friends to help the love for each other to grow and be there when you marry. You will marry between after you have taken your OWL's and age 20. I am sorry to say that depends on Lord and Heir Black as that is one of the rules in the marriage contract."

Astoria nodded but was happy that it was still a couple of years away and that when the time came she could maybe convince her husband to wait until she finished Hogwarts. He hopes at least that she was able to finish Hogwarts as it doesn't always is the case as Narcissa Malfoy is the prime example.

Isabel said "dears, why don't you go enjoy the rest of the holiday as the train leaves tomorrow afternoon and you would be busy with school again before you know it."

Daphne and Astoria nodded and went back upstairs.

Isabel and Jacob hopped their daughters could relax after hearing they are betrothed. Jacob and Isabel were happy Daphne has a crush on Harry Potter and both hoped it would develop into love, but both for different reasons but in the end, similar reasons although Jacob had other ulterior motives for his family with no malicious intent towards Harry Potter or his house.

 **Let stop here for now. In the next chapter, we visit Amelia, Susan and see how far along Arthur's training and the department is going forward.**

 **But also are Harry and Ron still mad at Hermione?**

 **Will Harry be able to visit Professor McGonagall and Medusa?**

 **How will Oliver react to Harry losing his Firebolt for now?**

 **How would the first day of the second term start?**

 **That and more (if the word count allows it) in the next chapter.**

 **There are some changes in the previous chapter(s).**

 **Please review and let me know what you think of my story.**


	29. Susan learns the truth, the second term

**Chapter 29 Susan learns the truth, the second term starts, Hermione is hurt and the training begins**

 **1** **st** **January 1994, Bones Manor, Southern England**

Amelia was sitting in the kitchen just having down a hangover potion that Kimmy provided. She didn't want to drink too much last night but she drank to calm her nerves as she was in the home of Malfoy. She never trusted the Malfoy's and knew he lied to be under the Imperious curse when he did illegal things as Death Eater like a couple of others but alas she wasn't the director of the DMLE at that time and Malfoy is protected by Fudge and Malfoy could be extended to his allies in the wizengamot.

Normally more than one wizengamot member throws a New Year's Eve ball in their house unless the ministry throws the party but that hasn't happened since 1990 when Fudge became the minister. It seems that with Sirius Black on the loose scared other houses to throw a party and only Malfoy wasn't afraid. Amelia was ordered to have every available Auror on duty that wasn't near Hogwarts or on the search for Sirius Black to be here for protection by Fudge. She offered a limit number of Aurors and fortunately, Malfoy said that was enough as the wards around his house were strong enough to defend them with a limit amount of Aurors.

She was not only drinking to calm her nervous but also because the Malfoy throw the party to gain favors to have other houses to support legalization at least that is what Amelia suspected. She hated the politics of such parties, but she adapted after her brother and sister-in-law where killed (Susan's parents). Malfoy has thrown parties before to invite houses to get to talk about legislation and get there support, but because this was a New Year's Eve party almost every house was available. Some houses were on vacation and weren't back yet. Those were mostly houses with roots in another country like Lord Li and his family wasn't at the party. The Patils also have roots in another country but they were present at the party but looked a bit tired but still looked good. Also, wizengamot members without children going to Hogwarts were on vacation as most children below the age of Hogwarts where homeschooled to prevent the discovery of magic and because most houses didn't want their child to become friends of muggles.

Amelia needed to attend as she was Regent Bones, wizengamot member, and director of the DMLE. With all the importance she has in the ministry and wizengamot she needed to attend with Heiress Bones, Susan. It seems Susan was having a good time with her best friends Hannah and Sally-Anne, both Hufflepuffs like Susan. Amelia thinks back and sees Hannah looking at Neville while blushing a bit. Amelia thinks that Hannah's look would turn predatory in a couple of years while looking at Neville. Amelia told Sarah (Abbot) that when she was sure nobody tried to eavesdrop Sarah nodded and smiled. It seems that Susan and Sally-Anne where teasing Hannah until Hannah said something back that made Susan blush. Sally-Anne turned away and Amelia couldn't read her body language from that distance especially as she only got a glimpse before her sight was blocked by Lady Malfoy that invited her to sit with other ladies including Sarah and even Madam Longbottom. Amelia must admit that she could tolerate most of the Ladies and even liked a few witches. Narcissa is one of them as long as Narcissa was away from Lucius or other dark families. She managed to see that Lucius Malfoy walked away for a very white face Jacob. Lucius walked away if he owned the world.

Amelia had left at 01:00 am with Susan when the party was starting to die down. She made two extra stops to make sure nobody followed her and Susan even though she and Susan had a four Auror escort.

Amelia hears footsteps coming down the stairs and knew it could only be one person, the light of her life, the only reason she still tried to better the world and the only family member she has left, her niece but almost her own daughter as she had raised her as her parents were murdered a few weeks before Voldemort disappeared, Susan Amelia Bones. Amelia remembered the day she was born and Edgar her brother said that she was named after her instead of her mother that would normally be the second name of a daughter, but Susan's mother agreed to left Susan have Amelia's name.

When Susan walks into the kitchen she said "good morning Aunt Amelia."

Amelia looks at Susan and sees that Susan looks rested. Amelia smiled and said, "afternoon you mean."

Susan smiled sheepishly and said, "oh yes you are right but my bed was just too comfy after the late night after the party at Malfoy Manor."

When Susan said Malfoy Manor she had a look like she had just had eaten something very sour and bitter. Amelia was happy Susan didn't like the Malfoy's. Malfoy remembered Amelia that she needed to tell Susan something. She didn't want to do it before the party as it was sensitive information and if it troubled her surely Hannah or Sally-Anne would have seen it and maybe other class, year or housemates that were present as children from wizengamot members.

Amelia still saw a smile on Susan's face after Susan's sour and bitter face was gone.

Amelia said, "Susie I need to tell you something important and you must promise to wait until I am finished."

Susan said, "okay Auntie."

Amelia smiled and said "I am not sure how I must say this, but here goes Susan you have a marriage contract that is unbreakable. I learned about it a few weeks after your parents were murdered. I looked through it multiple times and even paid good money to let a law wizard look through it and later paid a goblin to look at it. Both said it was unbreakable. Fortunately, did your parents put a line continuation clause in it so you can continue the Bones line, but that means of course that you will not be the only wife as he also needs to continue his line."

Susan had tears in her eyes and when she sees Amelia didn't say anything Susan almost screamed "how could my parents do this. Didn't they love me?"

Amelia immediately interrupted and said "Susan that is nonsense they loved you more than life itself. Don't disrespect your parents, by thinking they didn't love you."

Susan said "then why did they put me in a marriage contract, most of those in a contract don't love each other and most only have one (male) child and after that try to live together but most of the times despise each other and certainly don't have a second child or more. I want a large family, not Weasley big but if it happens that I have seven children I wouldn't mind, but if the wizard doesn't like me I must be happy if I can even have one child. I remember reading about some marriage contracted couples couldn't stand each other enough to even have one child."

Amelia decided to put Susan out of her misery as she sees Susan was sobbing that was almost turned in to crying. Amelia knew Susan wanted a large family she wanted to although Weasley family big a bit too far, but after the love of her life was imprisoned she never found love again maybe because until shortly he was alive and in prison sometimes she thought if he died she could try to find love again, but also thought how happy her life could have been if he wasn't imprisoned. She knew that if he wasn't imprisoned she would have never reached to be head of the DMLE this soon.

She was happy with her career but when she looks at Susan she knew she would have happily kept her career on hold if she would have become pregnant even if it then would take many more years before she would have become a director and certainly not at the age she is now. When her love became imprisoned Susan made her work harder which eventually make her director of the DMLE of her hard work and didn't become pregnant in earlier years like most have (between graduation and age 30 some even stopped after their OWL's like Narcissa did even though she didn't want to but her husband and house want to. It did take almost 10 years before she was pregnant though).

Amelia said "well there is one way to break the contract. If we or you could offer something else and a fine that would be quite substantial even though we could pay it. The only way is if you can honestly say with a vow and/ or with the use of Veritaserum that you will never love him and could be in love with him."

Susan snapped "of course I can't."

Amelia said "now Susan don't say that before I tell you who it is. Before I tell you, I will tell you your parents and the wizard parents drew up a marriage contract to protect our line and his line and you played together in your youth. He is about the same age and you looked so cute together and even though he was younger he almost managed to lift up your mood and feelings and even tried to protect you from sadness and hurt emotionally but also physically."

Susan said "we were babies that don't mean anything. I would never love him."

Susan thought 'there is only one wizard I could love at this moment. No one else comes close enough, the closest is nice and I like him, but never like the only one I could love. The chance is impossible it is Harry Potter. If it is Neville as a second I would still be happy but Hannah loves Neville so I would never want to keep her from happiness.'

Amelia called Susan a few times but Susan didn't respond. Amelia shouted one last time before she would cast a stinging hex "SUSAN."

Susan heard her this time and said: "yes Aunt Amelia I was lost in thoughts."

Amelia said, "Susan are you ready to learn the name of your betrothed?"

Susan was a nice and kind girl but Amelia saw the look in her eyes that could kill you almost like a basilisk Amelia mused. Susan could be a real problem with that look she almost never had but her betrothed has fought and won from a real basilisk so he could defeat her niece too. She looks at her eyes and thought does I have that look when I am mad or am focussed when I fought in my earlier year when I was an Auror and now director of the DMLE.

Susan took a deep breath and said: "could you please tell me so I can start disliking him earlier."

'So I can start to hate him even earlier and never have to marry him' Susan thought.

Amelia said "of course Susan sorry was also lost in thoughts for a moment. You betrothed is none other than …".

When Amelia didn't say anything Susan started to shift and said: "please Auntie."

Amelia decided to ask Susan a question first. Amelia asked "Susan first something else. Is there a wizard you like?"

Susan blushed when she thought about Harry, but said: "no Auntie why would I?"

Amelia said "I know you lie. You are my niece I know when you lie, not mentioning you blush, you can't look in my eyes and your body language show that you lie. Can you tell me, Susan?"

Susan said "no."

Amelia said "please Susie. I will not tell anyone not even when you see him and I am present what I will be. Also, I will not embarrass you …. too much with him present, nor will I embarrass you too much when your friends are here."

Susan said, "do I have to Auntie?"

Amelia nodded and said "yes Susan and because I have no children I need to fulfill my parenting job of embarrassing my children that will fall to you as you are like my daughter especially as you look like thanks to your fathers hair color and some facial features, but you have the same eyes color as your more including some facial features like your face is the perfect mix of your father and mother. You look like your mother if you look at your body"

Susan must admit as she was almost certain she would have bigger breasts and wider hips (for childbearing) when she was reaching her adult age. She was already not far behind her Aunt's breast size while she was barely 14 years old, sometimes it already looked Susan matches her aunt's breast size who has by no means small breasts. She was insecure about her body especially about her biggest breast in her year and it may look weird on a young girl like her. She hoped her big breasts and slightly larger hips would not scare the boys …. well one boy in particular or that the boy in question would look at her with lust at least not yet or make fun of how she looks.

Susan sighed and said "okay Auntie if I have to. I really like… Harry Potter but I don't have a chance. There are so many girls that like even though most like him because of the-boy-who-lived but the girls that like him. Those that really like Harry have a different look like Hermione or since the start of this year Ginny Weasley while last year she had the look in her eyes of I love the-boy-who-lived not I love Harry Potter that she does now. His family is not known for marriage contracts even though most of the marriage contracts the Potter family has always ended up with the participants to really love each other.

"There is no chance he has a marriage contract, I won't even mind if I am not the only one even if he married everyone from our year, one year above and one year below or even some that have already graduate or will graduate this year. I see some older girls last year and this year that like Harry although I am not sure if it was Harry or the-boy-who-lived. If I am one from a harem for Harry I don't mind, I just know he will love everyone equally or die trying."

Amelia smiled almost wanted to shout out I knew it or I was right. Susan had a small smile before looking at the ground and Amelia saw her body language changed to a body language that meant she was very sad. Amelia couldn't wait anymore as it looked like Susan's sadness hurt Susan very much.

Amelia said, "are you sure about not against being one of a couple of wives?"

Amelia knew of Potter and Peverell and she needs to look for a law she heard her brother talking about when Susan was born about male heir and that she would probably be one of a few wives and that was before thinking about Harry as he wasn't born yet.

Susan said "if it is Harry I am not against it. I will not be happy but it can easily accept it as it is Harry, but as I said that will never happen."

Amelia couldn't hold it in anymore and said "I wouldn't be so certain of that. You betrothed is none other than ….. Harry Potter."

Susan looked up angry and said, "that is not funny Auntie."

Amelia said, "Susan I am not lying."

Susan looked at her aunt and thought she saw honesty and said "really?"

Amelia said in a soothing voice "I am telling the truth, Susie. If you want I can get the contract I have a copy in my office upstairs."

Susan said, "but why didn't Harry say anything about it?"

Amelia said, "maybe he doesn't know or he wants you to make up your own mind or…."

Susan interrupts Amelia "he doesn't like me enough to be one of his wives or he doesn't like me at all."

Susan started sobbing and Amelia immediately went to Susan to hug her and try to calm her done. Amelia said "I am sure he doesn't know. Dumbledore is his magical guardian and said Harry didn't want to carry his heir ring already so Dumbledore probably didn't tell him about the marriage contract and first want to tell him about his house and don't want to tell him about a marriage contract as his young age especially because boys are not really mature at his age, aren't they."

That made Susan giggle and said "yes boys are so immature right now. Are you sure it is just because he doesn't know?"

Amelia decided for honesty and said "no I am not sure but what I saw from Harry Potter there is no way he wouldn't like you as I saw you talking in the summer especially when he let you stay for the talk about last year with the basilisk and all. If he does know he probably wants you to make your own decision and not force you into a relationship this soon or demand he starts courting you. Not many families use the courting anymore especially when the marriage contract is already signed, but he probably will if you want to. Although in courting not even a kiss is allowed as you are already passed that you can kiss him if you want but I don't want to hear you and him getting caught in a broom closet too soon, you hear me?"

Amelia ended with a wink while she looked at Susan.

Susan shouted "AUNTIE!"

Amelia said "just kidding …. well not about the part of getting caught or being in a broom closet don't you dare anytime soon. And don't kiss him out of the blue. You can, of course, talk to him about the marriage contract but I don't know if that is a wise decision with the dementors at the border especially if he is happy and with Sirius Black most probably after him. Harry needs to be on his guard and I don't want you hurt even though I have the feeling he will do anything to protect you, he will stand no chance to Sirius Black."

"We will capture Sirius Black or make sure he flee Britain but until this matter is resolved please wait to tell Harry especially as the dementors have a bad effect on Harry as I heard about the train and what you tell me what I didn't hear from my Aurors that are stationed there that weekend of Harry being attacked by dementors during a Quidditch match even destroying his broom a Nimbus 2000."

Amelia was keeping Susan in her arms when after a minute she said "Susan ask if Harry already has a new broom at least a good at the Nimbus 2000 so that would be a Nimbus 2000, Nimbus 2001 or that new one, the Firebolt which I highly doubt as some professional team don't even have them yet… maybe a Cleansweep 7 then. A Cleansweep 7 isn't as good as a nimbus 2000 but as it is the best from the Cleansweep manufacturer is the Cleansweep 7 it would be considered good enough."

"If Harry does not I think I can make a case to give Harry a new broom and I will try to make it a Nimbus 2000 or Nimbus 2001. A Firebolt is too much and many will never agree also I find it quite expensive even for the ministry but a Nimbus 2000 or Nimbus 2001 should be the least the ministry could do. Although a Cleansweep 7 will do also but that will of course not be my aim."

Susan said, "I will ask after I get back, but it may take a few days before I will or can ask."

Amelia asked "of course that is understandable Susan. When is the next Gryffindor Quidditch match?"

Susan thought for a minute when she said: "it is the second weekend of February as the Slytherin Ravenclaw match is in the last weekend of January."

Amelia nodded and was already thinking to present it at the first wizengamot meeting that is on the 8th of January. Amelia said "Susan I don't want you to tell just anybody about the marriage contract or the broom. You can tell your best friends but be careful that nobody else hears you especially not one of the gossipers and not male heirs from other houses."

Susan nodded and said "okay Auntie. I will go back upstairs to make sure everything is packed and check my completed homework."

Amelia nodded and said, "okay Susie."

When Susan went upstairs Amelia asked Kimmy to get a document from her office. When Kimmy has brought the document she looked in it and saw the last evaluation of Arthur, Perkins and the Aurors Arthur and Perkins choice by three of her senior Aurors and two trainees, one second year for Perkins and the Auror choices and a third-year who was bested barely by Arthur less than two weeks ago during a training session.

She hoped to start in February and give the all-clear for Arthur's new department to start operating, she did wonder how long Arthur's department will have to work for muggleborns and muggle family from the muggleborns as she knew that most if not all dark families were against helping muggles and muggleborn by one of the departments even if it was a sub-department it doesn't matter is the suspect is magical or muggle. She gives it 6 months as she knew certainly Lucius Malfoy who hated Arthur and the Weasley's with a passion would soon start to make trouble maybe that was why he hosted the New Year's Eve party. Lucius probably couldn't take it that the Weasley's are in a higher position than him as ancient is higher than noble.

Most noble is kind of compared to ancient maybe a bit higher but not by much, but House Malfoy is noble even though they are wealthy enough to be seen as most noble but haven't gotten that title because Lucius was 'punished' by not getting title for being easily "imperuised" by the Death Eaters during the rise and later the war against Voldemort.

After almost 2 hours she was done with the parchment and was happy with Arthur progress on dueling skills which Arthur was excelling in and Perkins as deputy was excelling in planning and schedules even though Arthur also understand it but was having a little difficulty with it but with Perkins, it would be no problem if Arthur found it difficult.

She looks up at the table and sees that again she didn't notice Kimmy or Kenny had made lunch for her as Susan probably had it in her room. Normally Amelia didn't like or allow it and would normally call her down but she understands as she was probably thinking about her betrothed. Amelia thought about how she was when Sirius was courting her or at least it seemed like that and the first kiss between them. It took 10 minutes before she sees her lunch again and immediately starts eating before she would get lost in the past too much.

 **2** **nd** **January 1994, Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor tower, Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting in the chair looking at the fireplace with Ron reading through a Chudley Cannons book. Hermione was probably still in the library. He was thinking about what to do when the portrait open and Professor McGonagall walks in.

When Harry sees Professor McGonagall he looks happy. Professor McGonagall asks for a moment of Harry's time to talk privately. Harry nodded and Professor McGonagall leads the way to her office two floors down but not very far from Gryffindor Tower.

Professor McGonagall walks into her office and Harry followed. He looks for his broom but doesn't see it. When Harry looks confused when he takes a seat Professor McGonagall who has taken a seat in her chair behind the desk said: "This is not about your broom Mr. Potter."

Harry looks disappointed but was also on his guard as the hardness of Professor McGonagall's voice. Professor McGonagall said "I am happy to let you know that just like Mr. Longbottom you passed the test for ancient runes and arithmancy. Arithmancy is a solid EE while your ancient runes grade is just as high as Miss Granger. Mr. Longbottom had a high A/small EE for arithmancy and a solid/ high EE for ancient runes. I take it you will continue with the electives beside care of magical creatures and the core classes."

Harry completely forgets he could have changed classes, but he was actually quite enthusiastic about the classes and because his aunt and uncle didn't like magic and don't recognize Hogwarts especially as they do not pay for it, his grades couldn't be cared less by them. He just couldn't help himself by ancient runes he just knew them all while he didn't really prepare for it. He would swear he feels the belt lashing again he thinks if I just do not try my best but just enough to pass it will be fine hopefully.

Harry said "I was lucky, I am sure. I will continue the classes, but I think my grades were just a fluke. I don't expect them to be that high next time."

Professor McGonagall raises her eyebrow at that as Professor Babbling said that Harry was a prodigy for ancient runes even if he downplayed his grades and achievement she could just see it. Professor Vector felt that Harry and in lesser way Neville somehow didn't reach their full potential. Both Professor Babbling and Professor Vector were happy with her cubs (Hermione, Harry, Neville, Fay, and Parvati by only Professor Vector).

Harry bid his farewell. Before Professor McGonagall could protest Harry was already out of the office. She wanted to scowl him like a grandmother for shutting out Hermione.

 **3** **rd** **January 1994, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Professor McGonagall still wanted to scow Harry for shutting out Hermione, but she couldn't anymore. Albus didn't want Minerva to do it. Albus's reasons were that Harry needed to figure this out on his own, but also that it would let Harry be ready to face the consequences of his actions. Albus was happy, he tried to get rid of Hermione from Harry's side for the last two years even though he didn't guide the Basilisk to Hermione he was happy to hear she was attacked unfortunately was Penelope Clearwater that have a relationship with Percy Weasley.

Dumbledore likes tradition but he knew that muggleborns were necessary for the continuation of the wizarding population. He was unhappy to see Hermione petrified and not death. Hermione had a mirror so she probably knew about the Basilisk fortunately she was petrified before she could tell Harry. The Troll didn't work the Basilisk didn't do his job, he was happy with the recent development. He was already thinking of a back-up plan may Harry patch things up with Hermione, he hoped he could push Ron in the right direction (without Ron knowing as he did before) to keep Harry from closing the rift that has appeared between Hermione and Harry. Maybe 'persuading' Hermione to her 'true love' is Ron could help the rift to never be able to close completely.

Maybe he needs to bring Ron in as start letting Ron plan his own plans with help from him. Ron could probably be persuaded with candy, money or passing grades for doing almost nothing as Ron didn't like schoolwork, it will also help to prevent Harry from learning too much certainly as arithmancy and ancient runes wasn't what he had planned for Harry, but Minerva made sure that Harry was allowed to choose it and when he did she would allow it not matter what he said. He couldn't afford Minerva to become suspicious of him or distrust him so he didn't block it or let Minerva forget it as Harry and Hermione already knew.

Everybody was back from holiday. It was dinner time and Harry had eaten one full plate and then filled his plate for a second time when she sees Hermione sad sitting with Ginny and Hermione's dorm mates and it hurt Harry seeing her like that, but why did she need to go behind his back. If she just asked him and explained why he would have considered it and to make her happy let Professor McGonagall examine the Firebolt.

The last few days were very awkward as Hermione was never in the Common Room she only was in the Common Room to sleep, the rest of the day she was in the library as Harry looked at the map when Ron was stuffing his face during a late lunch while Hermione left almost 10 minutes before.

He hears a hoot he will always remember and will always recognize and sees Hedwig flying to him with a letter. Hedwig lands in front of him on the table and lets the letter she had in her beak fall in his hand when Harry offered her some bacon strips. He opened the letter and read:

 _Harry,_

 _Like I promised I will help you with the protection against the dementors. It will not be easy and will be very difficult. If you still want to let me know not later than after the next class we have and we can start on the 6_ _th of_ _January after dinner. 8 PM come to the defense against the dark arts classroom._

 _I eagerly waiting for your answer,  
Professor Remus Lupin_

Harry looks at Professor Lupin as he just nodded as he couldn't wait to let him know his request did not change, he just needed to ensure Oliver knew it was important and he couldn't train that evening. Oliver was still relentless about training 5 times a week, Harry was happy that it improved his condition which makes the need to run every morning a little less needed as Oliver starts with at least 3 laps of the Quidditch pitch every training and even hinted that before the nest match he wanted us to be able to do more laps.

 **5** **th** **January 1994, Study of Ancient runes classroom, sixth floor, Hogwarts**

Harry with Neville walks into the classroom for the Study of Ancient Runes. When he sat down Neville sat down next to him. Hermione comes in and when she sees Harry almost want to run over to him again, ask him to forgive her and promise him that she will never do anything like this again. Every time she saw him she got the urge to hug him and sometimes even kiss him, but as soon as she sees his eyes she got sad as he was still mad. She wants Harry to forgive her but even the thought of his eyes her knees get a little weak, but nowhere near enough to collapse what she had when he looked at her with care, happiness and dare she thinks of it love even if she thinks it is in a brother-sister way.

Professor Babbling walks in and said "I am happy to say that everyone passed the Yule exams and I am glad everyone decided to continue. Until Easter, we will work in groups of three."

Hermione immediately thinks to work together with Harry and Neville or Fay. Professor Babbling gave the class a few minutes to make the groups. Hermione turned immediately to Harry but she is afraid to approach Harry. After almost a minute she gathers her courage to completely lost as Harry asked Fay to partner up with him and Neville.

Hermione almost collapses and takes a seat. Susan came next to her and Daphne on the other side. Susan said "Hermione do you want to pair up with us? Me and Daphne?"

Hermione just shrugged her shoulders and trying to prevent her tears from falling as she probably lost her first real friend, the first one that didn't care she liked books or knew many things. She remembered Harry telling her when she petrified he missed her and could really use her help, but also that he missed his best friend that knows many things and that he liked that she knows so much.

Professor Babbling said "great I see that the groups are formed. Every group gets a different subject and objects as every group needs to use runes to let the object to all the things stated in the parchment. Every object needs to do different things than the object from other groups. When you are done with the object you would get another, by Easter you need to have successfully modified three 'small' object with runes and made a paper of at least one foot per object with your group due for the last lesson before Easter as after Easter we will do something else with different groups.

She gave every group a different subject and the first object and let them start as she went to the front of the class. She went to sit at her desk and watch the groups work. She first wanted to do groups of four but that leaves one group of four, but she would tell them that until one group of four was left from one Slytherin, one Hufflepuff, and two Ravenclaws.

All the groups started to work but Hermione, Susan, and Daphne were the furthest away from Professor Babbling and Susan noticed her body language as did Daphne and knew she was very sad and probably at the point of crying. Professor Babbling didn't notice that Susan and Daphne were trying for Hermione to open up about what happened. They a double period and eventual against the end of the first period Hermione managed to stop shedding tears and told quietly so no one could hear her what has happened. Susan and Daphne both said she understands her. Susan said that it maybe was not the right decision to go behind Harry's back but was certainly the broom needed to be examined, Susan tried to bring it nicely that she was wrong going behind Harry's back and it obviously worked as she gave Susan and watery smile.

Daphne, on the other hand, didn't bother to bring it nicely as she said that Hermione was wrong about going behind Harry's back but agreed that the broom needed to be examined. Daphne also said that she was being stupid as Harry trusted her that he would eventually probably have done what she asked. Daphne even hinted in using her going through puberty female body to 'persuade' Harry. Hermione blushed as she remembered earlier this year when Harry was probably having a 'hard' time. Daphne to know why Hermione blushed but as Susan knew a little bit she mouthed later and Daphne gave a sharp nod that you would be doubting yourself if you saw it so fast she did the nod.

Hermione smiled waterily and told what happened after Professor McGonagall and Susan said "no problem Hermione I think within the week Harry would forgive you. Didn't you remember Ron after Duelling club last year Harry forgave Ron very soon after Ron apologized when Harry used Parseltongue and Ron said Harry was a dark wizard, don't you remember."

Hermione said "no."

Daphne said, "of course she didn't her eyes were fixed on Potter."

Hermione blushed again. Hermione had read the subject and try to steer the conversation and after 5 minutes of continuously blushing and Daphne and Susan embarrassing her. Hermione didn't notice that Susan and Daphne also started to blush as they started to fantasize about being in Hermione's place as being good friends with Harry and what they would do in that position including what they knew from what Hermione did this summer (all the hugging) and upgrade their relation to boyfriend-girlfriend. They found it weird Hermione didn't try ... yet.

 **5** **th** **January 1994, Quidditch pitch after dinner, Hogwarts grounds**

Harry was right about what he thought that Oliver hinted about as they started with 3 laps, but the end was new as Oliver wanted to end with 3 more laps and 2 extra laps on the broom. He was the last to end even though he was the second that got to his broom only a moment behind Oliver. The Shooting Star was so slow he was passed by his teammates before he even completed one lap. He tried to push the Shooting Star faster and faster, but if he pushed it too far the Shooting Star started to shake and would hardly respond to Harry's movement to change directions (left, right, up or down) the only thing Harry could do was slow down.

Oliver was mad at Hermione yesterday and suddenly this morning he wasn't anymore and understood Hermione but still begged Professor McGonagall to release the Firebolt for Harry to use and logically saying that everything better than a Shooting Star (as Professor McGonagall together with Madam Hooch and the other head of houses minus Snape has relentlessly badgered Dumbledore for better brooms but Dumbledore said there was no money with McGonagall as deputy for many years doubted that there was no money was put aside to save a few years for new brooms) would suffice and not a Firebolt was needed to hurt Harry it was even suspicious if he got one like he did only an idiot and not mastermind as Sirius Black would do that, especially without a note.

Professor McGonagall agreed but Harry was still one of cubs, assumed in danger (by Sirius Black) and was her god-grandson she has failed too much, she wouldn't let Harry get hurt again if she could help it. Harry was way more important than the Quidditch cup in her office or classroom for the next year or years. Professor McGonagall threated with detention as Wood had asked it for the 5th time in three days if Harry could use it and her answer was still no as she and Professor Flitwick weren't done with scanning the broom for all the spells, charms, etc. and needed to ask Professor Lupin for things they didn't know and if he didn't know they would need to ask Albus who would want Snape with him as they would also examine the broom.

 **6** **th** **January 1994, Astronomy room, Astronomy Tower (5** **th** **floor), Hogwarts**

When Harry reaches the defense against the dark arts classroom on the third floor Professor Lupin wanted Harry to follow to where they are now. Harry never knew about this room but it was two/three floors below the Astronomy tower where he goes Astronomy class. It looks barely used.

Professor Lupin said "Professor Sinistra was kind enough of offering this place as she only uses it and not very much as she uses this room only when abnormal or important things are happening with the planets and stars. She will also not let it known except to Professor McGonagall as she is the head of your house. She wouldn't letter the other heads known as I don't want a line of students line up to learn this. I only do this Harry because you need to and I want to do something for your parents and I can't think of anything better at the moment than help you with this."

Harry gave a small smile and said: "thank you Professor Lupin, I really appreciate it."

Professor Lupin paces before a large trunk that was moving like someone or something is trapped in it. Professor Lupin needed to be sure Harry still wanted to do it and ask Harry "you're sure about this, Harry? This is very advanced magic. Well beyond Ordinary Wizarding Level."

Harry's face with serious eyes that almost looked like they were glowing was looking at Professor Lupin that reminds Professor Lupin of Lily's eyes when she was mad or deadly serious with no mood for a joke. Harry said, "if Black can fight the Dementors, I need to know how too."

Professor Lupin looks at Harry like he was studying him. Professor Lupin was conflicted but when he sees Harry's eyes and determined look that remembered him from James Harry's father he decided.

Professor Lupin sighed before saying "very well. The spell I'm going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. Ever hear of it?"

Harry shakes his head.

Professor Lupin said "a Patronus is a kind of positive force. For the wizard who can conjure one, the Patronus works something like a shield. The Dementor feeds on it instead of him."

Just then, the trunk rattles more violently than it already did. As Harry's eyes wander, Lupin snaps his fingers, brings his attention back.

Professor Lupin continued when Harry focused on Professor Lupin again "but in order for it to work, you must think of a memory. And not just any. This memory needs to be a very happy one. And powerful."

Harry thinks a bit. Then he nods he got a good memory.

Professor Lupin asked, "got something?"

Harry nods slowly as he was getting nervous.

Professor Lupin smiled with encouragement while saying "good. Let it fill you up. Lose yourself in it. Then speak the incantation: Expecto Patronum. Without your wand...

Harry said determinedly "Expecto Patronum..."

Professor Lupin is happy with the incantation and asked "right then. Shall we?"

Harry nods, raises his wand. Lupin, watching closely, reaches over, grips the lid of the trunk.

Professor Lupin said "concentrate, Harry. Concentrate..."

Professor Lupin sees a concentrated face but Harry had his eyes closed. Professor Lupin flings open the case, Harry opens his eyes. In the sun's blood-light, the dementor looks particularly horrific.

Harry sees the dementor and said "Expecto... Patronum..."

The torches on the wall flicker as a chill breeze fills the chamber. A scream echoes distantly. Harry's hand trembles. His eyes begin to roll up almost passes out

Harry tried to say it again " Expecto... Expecto..."

Professor Lupin said "here!" before moving in front of Harry.

The Dementor changed into a silvery-white orb Harry had seen before.

Professor Lupin said "Riddikulus."

Professor Lupin flicks his wand, sends the orb back into the packing case. Harry stands blinking. Dazed. Lupin fishes a Chocolate Frog from his pocket. Presses it into Harry's trembling hand.

Professor Lupin urges Harry to eat the chocolate frog immediately by saying "quickly."

Harry studies the frog. Takes a bite. He begins to recover.

Harry said "that's one nasty Dementor. But that was a boggart wasn't it?"

Professor Lupin nodded and said "yes a Boggart, Harry. The real thing would be much, much worse. Just out of interest, what were you thinking of? What memory did you choose?"

Harry gave a small smile before saying "the first time I rode a broom."

Professor Lupin calmly said "that's not good enough, Harry. Not nearly."

Harry glances toward the window, at the setting sun while he said "there's another. It's not happy exactly. I mean, it is. It's the happiest I've ever felt. But it's... complicated."

Professor Lupin thought 'the way Harry said about makes me curious but also almost heartbroken.'

Professor Lupin asked, "is it strong?"

Harry looks up emotionally into Professor Lupin's eyes. Before Harry nods.

Professor Lupin sighed before saying "then let's try it."

Harry takes a deep breath before tossing the frog aside and positions himself.

Professor Lupin said, "think, Harry, think."

Harry slightly agitated, impatiently and fiercely said: "just do it!"

Lupin blinks at Harry's quiet fierceness. Opens the packing case. Instantly, the Dementor appears again. A chill fills the air. The hair skates off Harry's scar clearly showing it.

Harry almost screamed "Expecto Patronum!"

Harry's hand start to tremble. Harry's whole body starts to tremble. But he holds his ground, when suddenly a huge silver shadow bursts from the end of his wand, hovering between him and the Dementor looking like a shield. The Dementor falters. Harry's legs like jelly before feeling like water.

Professor Lupin said 'Riddikulus."

The Dementor vanishes. Harry's arm drops slack. Lupin eyes Harry with a kind of awe. His voice barely a whisper.

Professor Lupin looked proudly and with awe while saying "well done."

HARRY barely managed to say "I think I've had enough. For today."

Lupin nods and watches Harry move to the door.

Professor Lupin decided to tell him honestly "so you know, Harry: You'd have given your father a run for his money. And, believe me, that's saying something. He couldn't even do this at age thirteen."

Harry ponders this. Then speaks, deep inside himself.

Harry said to Lupin "I was thinking of him. And Mum. Seeing their faces. They're just talking to me. Just... talking. That was the memory I chose. I don't even know if it's real."

Harry grips the door, pushes past it but before the door closes Harry said loudly enough so Harry was sure Lupin could hear him without shouting "but it's the best I have."

 **6** **th** **January 1994, 3** **rd** **Gryffindor dorm, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Everybody was asleep, everybody except Harry. He was tired from the spell but he couldn't sleep. He is studying the photo of his parents, he could barely see it with the fluttering light of a candle. The flame quickly dies and the room is completely black. Harry put the photo back into the book before putting on the desk drawer saying to nobody "I will put the photo back good in the morning and the book back safe in my trunk."

 **7** **th** **January 1994, 3** **rd** **Gryffindor dorm, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Harry wakes up seeing it is still early. He is a bit tired, but he needed to clear his head. He grabs his training clothes and the jumper Mrs. Weasley knitting him. He wasn't planning on it until the weather was better but he needed to do it as it was all to clear his head.

He returns to the dorm after almost an hour or running. He looks terrible and when he walks past the Great Hall he already sees many students from all houses. He runs upstairs so he could have breakfast.

When he reaches his dorm he remembered the photo book. He remembered he put it in the desk drawer. He decided to take a shower first, After the shower, he only has one of his clean underwear, but forget his other clothes so he put on the pants and t-shirt he used when he had run just an hour before. He opened the desk drawer but the photo book is gone. He almost throws the desk through the room to look through its remain for his book but he controls himself. He looks thought the whole except the others trunks for almost half an hour.

Suddenly he sees his bed was made up again with clothes for the day while not five minutes ago he messed his bed up to find the book. Harry said "Dobby."

Dobby pops while bowing asking "what can Dobby do for Master?"

Harry says almost panicked and angry "Dobby this is important! Have you seen who took my photo book out of the desk drawer and know where it is?"

Dobby nodded enthusiast and Dobby said "yes Master Dobby did as Master wanted to put the photo back before putting the book safely in his trunk. Dobby put the photo back, put the book back in the trunk hiding it from view for anyone else than Master Harry and put a protective spell on it so it will remain safe."

Harry sighed deeply and said "okay Dobby. Thank you but the next time please let me know, the book is one of the important things in my life as it is one of the only things I have left from my parents."

Dobby sees that Harry is mad and said: "Dobby is sorry Dobby will punish himself."

Dobby bows while he pops out. Harry immediately said when he sees his books "Dobby."

Dobby comes back and said "Dobby hasn't punished himself yet Master. Dobby is sorry.'

Harry who was one his knees suddenly gave Dobby a quick hug that barely lasted a second and said "Dobby you don't need to punish yourself. Yes I was mad but Dobby you don't need to punish yourself, I was just afraid someone stole the last pictures I had from my parents. If you do it the next time please let me know by leaving a note or come to me to say it before I destroy the dorm or bedroom when I am looking for it."

Harry puts the book before looking around and sees he almost did destroy the bedroom or at least a hurricane went through it. Harry said "Dobby I am sorry for the mess. Could you please help me put everything back in place."

Dobby said, "Master need to eat breakfast, Master go down Dobby will clean it…"

Harry interrupts "but Dobby it is my fault."

Dobby said, "as Dobby is Master Harry's Dobby could do it for Master Harry."

Before Harry could say anything Dobby started to push Harry to the door. Dobby succeeded as Harry didn't oppose being dumbfounded Dobby would di this for him as he felt he was doing the same thing as the Dursley's whenever his cousin, uncle and in a lesser way his aunt messed something up or did something that needed cleaning he was ordered to do it.

Harry said, "Dobby I can't let you do that and certainly not alone."

Dobby said "Dobby wants to so Master Harry could get breakfast. Dobby loves hard work to help and please Master. Dobby can ask for friends, not that Dobby needs it."

Because Harry was still small for his age Dobby gave him one hard push out of the door, so hard Harry almost falls down the stairs but he could stop him just in time. Harry said "I didn't even have time to get dressed. Dobby appeared before him and with a snap of Dobby's fingers Harry training clothes disappeared and Harry was fully clothed with the school uniform Dobby had prepared for him. Dobby said, "Master Harry needs to get breakfast."

Harry said, "are you sure you don't need help Dobby."

Dobby hugged his legs and said "Master Harry is so good to Dobby. Asking Dobby to help, but no need Master, Dobby can with his other friends if Dobby needs it."

Dobby popped and Harry tried to open the door but it seems the door is locked. Harry almost run down to the great hall to get breakfast smiling when he thought "it seems Dobby knows me better than I thought.'

 **Let's end here. I got to get the most if not everything that I wanted in the chapter. In the next chapter the Quidditch match from Slytherin versus Ravenclaw. Sirius drops by, Remus advance Harry's fighting skills and will Harry gets his head out of his arse and forgive Hermione? If word count allows it we see Harry with or without his Firebolt in the Gryffindor Ravenclaw Quidditch match.**

 **Please read and review. PM is also appreciated with your opinions or thoughts.**


	30. The training continues, Harry is angry,

**Chapter 30 The training continues, Harry is angry, Sirius get help, and the girls are right and scary**

 **9** **th** **January 1994, Astronomy room, Astronomy Tower (5th floor), Hogwarts**

Harry was standing towards the trunk with his wand pointed at the trunk. He was already very sweaty and was heavy panting. He had pushed the dementor back twice, but both times it barely worked and the second time Professor Lupin needed to help Harry as Harry almost collapsed again. It was after dinner but as Harry had a double period of the history of magic Professor Lupin agreed to give Harry another lesson as he knew that Professor Binns as he always had trouble to stay awake when he was a student as Professor Binns was also a ghost then.

Harry said "again."

Professor Lupin said, "Harry I am not sure if that is wise."

Harry said while not looking at Professor Lupin "I need to do it. When I was attacked during Quidditch there was more than one. I need to be able to do better."

Professor Lupin saw the determination from Lily and the stubbornness from James if he was set on something like making Lily his girlfriend and later his wife. Professor Lupin knew it was impossible for Harry to back down so he opened it and with a second has his wand in his hand if it was needed.

Harry shouted " _Expecto Patronum."_

Harry manages to get a shield between him and the boggart-dementor, but it is a small shield. The shield flickers a bit before it disappears and Professor Lupin uses his Patronus hold the boggart-dementor back until the boggart changes in a light orb when he focussed on Professor Lupin and Professor Lupin didn't say anything just pointing his wand when the light orb became a leprechaun from white light and dance the Irish folk dance with make Professor Lupin snickering a little and forced the boggart back into the trunk. Seconds before the boggart-leprechaun went into the trunk Harry lost consciousness hearing the scream again, but this time he also hears a female voice saying "Please …. I'll do anything."

A few minutes later Harry opens his eyes and sees Professor Lupin above him before giving him a chocolate bar that was from Honeydukes. Harry eats it and when Professor Lupin sees Harry grabbing his wand again Professor Lupin said "Harry this is enough. It is almost curfew and if we go on you end up in the hospital wing or worse. You did very well and you will able to protect yourself to bring yourself in safety even if you fly in a Quidditch match."

Harry said, "no I am not good enough."

Professor Lupin responded "yes you are Harry. You are only thirteen years old, most adults can barely make a shield and you already surpassed them. Now go to bed you should rest. I will walk you to the Tower."

Harry wanted to argue but he was dead tired and reluctantly agreed that he needs to rest. He said "okay Professor Lupin. Can I ask you a question while we walk to the Tower?"

Professor Lupin smiled kindly and said, "of course."

When they just leave Astronomy room Professor Sinistra again offered Professor Lupin Harry asked: "do you know about the Christmas present I got without a note from who send it?"

Professor Lupin said, "yes I heard it was a Firebolt."

Harry nodded and asked "do you know anything else about it? I asked Professor McGonagall doesn't know if I get it back or when and didn't want to say if they found something or that they are far or not."

Professor Lupin said "I don't know much. I was asked to also examine it and we are not very far but it should be getting easier, but Professor McGonagall is very thorough, she wants to make sure you are safe and she examines every charm or spells twice at least to make sure it is safe."

Harry smiled at the thought that Professor McGonagall cared for him even if she would do it for everyone and certainly his house. Professor Lupin also smiled that Professor McGonagall was very thoroughly examining the broom. He remembered a few nights ago when he said: "the broom seems safe as I am almost certain there is no danger."

Professor McGonagall gave him a look that reminded him when she was disappointed and she said menacingly that scared him but also Professor Flitwick that was also present "Remus, I want to know for certain. If you are not completely certain we are doing it again and again until you and we are. I will not let Ha- Mr. Potter gets hurt again as it would feel that I am failing him as my g- as his head of house in Hogwarts."

Professor Lupin didn't call her out on her slip-up as did Professor Flitwick didn't. Professor Flitwick has asked Madam Pomfrey but she sad Professor McGonagall felt sorry especially after last year and the year before but nothing else and those answer didn't answer his question completely why Professor McGonagall said Harry instead of Mr. Potter, she was almost too involved and why she was working on the broom and examine every spell or charms at least twice.

 **13** **th** **January 1994, Astronomy room, Astronomy Tower (5th floor), Hogwarts**

Harry was sitting resting while eating some chocolate after he collapsed but this time it was during his second time. He didn't improve at all. The shield may have improved but only his first try and if what Professor Lupin is true there is no way he would be able to protect himself again one dementor and that is not mentioning dozen if not more are at the border of Hogwarts and in Hogsmeade now as it is evening.

Harry was feeling tired not only from the training the Patronus charm but also from missing his best friend and sees her always so sad that it hurt him. He hasn't seen it but he hoped she still wore her bracelet as it was to protect her. He thinks about her and the only thing he feels is sadness and despair almost if dementors were close by. He started to think about it but before he could very far Professor Lupin said: "Harry I was thinking maybe I could help you with some other spells and curses that you can use to defend yourself."

Harry almost completely forgot about Hermione but didn't as protecting himself started to change his thought to protecting the people he know and like and the first one that crossed his mind was a smiling Hermione that made him blush a little that Professor Lupin didn't notice as Professor Lupin was not looking at him but out of the window.

Harry thought about others and when Ginny, Susan, and Katie pops in his mind he blushes a little as every one of them had a radiated smile like Hermione but different. He quickly got the blush under control fast enough that Professor Lupin didn't notice because Professor Lupin was still watching out of the window and started talking.

Professor Lupin said, "Harry to help you defend against Sirius Black I am going to teach you some spells, curses, and counter-curses that will help you, probably not enough to defeated him but enough to hold on until help arrives and protect yourself."

Professor Lupin turns around and said "the spell I want to learn you are also above your year except for the disarming charm. I don't know if you know the spell as most of your year doesn't know all the first and second-year spell and I didn't go over the spell as I didn't plan it, but maybe it is a good idea. Anyway, it is the disarming spell and that is a second-year spell."

Harry nodded and said "yes I know the spell. The incantation is Expelliarmus and I know the wand movement."

Professor Lupin said "okay. I will pull my wand and you try to use the spell. I will not defend."

Harry still had his wand in his hand from the recent training. He waited until Professor Lupin was pointing his wand at Harry. Harry almost shouted _"Expelliarmus."_

Without a problem, Professor Lupin's wand flew from his hand and Harry catches it without a problem. They try to use do it a few times and Harry immediately masters the spell. The last time Professor Lupin holds the wand extra tightly and even then it works without fail.

Harry was panting and Professor Lupin said "good job Harry. I couldn't hold on to it."

Harry gave a tired smile. Professor Lupin wanted to stop and said "I think we can better stop soon. You got school tomorrow. I will give you some homework though. I want you to read about the full-body-bind curse…."

Harry interrupts and said "I know that one too. Hermione …. used it in our first year on Neville as he wanted to stop us Ron, Hermione and me from doing something important. I read about it and know the incantation and wand movement but never tried it before."

Professor Lupin smiled and said " then read about the exploding charm Bombarda and the Reductor curse as they are quite similar and quite useful in a fight. There is another one but that will we talk about next time. Next time we will work on the Patronus charm again and the three we just talked about."

Harry nodded and said, "I will head back to Gryffindor Tower."

Professor Lupin said, "I will walk you back."

They left the room. Nothing was said on the way back and when Harry entered the Common Room he quickly left to bed leaving Ron and Neville behind in the Common Room. Harry was the first one in bed for the evening falling almost immediately asleep.

 **14** **th** **January 1994, Quidditch pitch (evening), Hogwarts Grounds**

Harry was heavy panting from the training from Oliver as they were just done. Oliver even went as far as to not only run but also train arms and hands for everyone with a little training for legs mostly by running. Oliver let Harry also train his torso as he would probably be a sitting duck the next Quidditch match with his shooting star if he wouldn't get the Firebolt back in time. Fred and George would also do torso training so they could help Harry while the chasers were doing extra evasive training as did Oliver so they didn't need the help of Fred or George and they could focus on Harry.

Harry asked Oliver about the Firebolt if he heard anything about except what Professor Lupin told him after the second training on the 9th of January.

Oliver sighed and said "I only got bad news, Harry. I've just been to see Professor McGonagall before the training asking about the Firebolt. She — er — got a bit shirty with me. She told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about winning the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch on it first. Honestly, the way she was yelling at me... you'd think I'd said something terrible."

Oliver tried to not look at the stands want this time Professor McGonagall was watching the training and would be able to protect them together with Madam Hooch as Madam Hooch was improving but still unable to cast a corporeal Patronus while Professor McGonagall could.

Professor McGonagall was a little disappointed in Harry as he was nowhere near his normal plays.

Madam Hooch walked to her and sat next to her before saying quietly "Minerva are you sure that we can't release the broom earlier. Mr. Potter is one of the best fliers I have ever seen even better than some professional Quidditch players I see playing. Mr. Potter is doing exceptional things on the shooting star but as you know it is nowhere near his original playing style. How good Mr. Potter is he wouldn't stand a chance on the shooting star. It the snitch was flying straight the Ravenclaw seeker could have a problem with Mr. Potter even with the shooting star but you know the snitch don't and the turns Mr. Potter need to make on the shooting star to follow the snitch are impossible even for with his skill it could be life-threatening. You know Mr. Potter will do his best to catch the snitch."

Professor McGonagall nodded and said "I know Rolanda, but we are not done yet. We are carefully examining the broom as it is weird sending a Firebolt without a note or something. I must admit with Mr. Wood that a nimbus 2000 or nimbus 2001 even a Cleansweep 7 would work and with a Firebolt it would be suspicion even for the bold Sirius Black, but I want to make sure Ha- Mr. Potter doesn't get hurt again like the last two years and earlier this school year."

Madam Hooch nodded understanding Professor McGonagall's reasoning and blew her whistle letting everybody now that the training was over even if they weren't done yet.

Everybody went inside and Harry decided to shower in the bathroom adjacent to the dorm that every year has. There are three showers in each bathroom beside the fifth, sixth and seventh-year dorms as they had the same amount of showers in the adjacent bathroom as the number of people in the dorm while the head boy and girl room had a shower but also a smaller bath (about a half/a third from the prefects bath).

The other boys take a quick shower in the Gryffindor locker room while the girls take a quick shower in the Gryffindor girl's locker room. Harry wants to leave but he needed to wait until the others are done. It took almost 30 minutes before the girls join the boys indicating they are ready to leave with Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch towards Hogwarts. They went outside of the locker room and walked down the hallway that leads to outside of the Quidditch pitch where Professor McGonagall and Madam Hooch were waiting.

 **18** **th** **January 1994, Arithmancy classroom (seventh floor), Hogwarts**

Harry was in the arithmancy working with Parvati and Fay while Neville was working with Hermione and Hannah. Padma was also in this class but Padma and Parvati decided to not work together for once as Parvati and Padma wanted to work with their house for once. While Susan with Daphne, Tracey, and Megan as the only group of four. Arithmancy was for the muggleborns, muggle raised and half-bloods that went to muggle primary school in the first half-year from third-year very easy and during the second term until now was mostly repeat as they already learned it in primary school with the new addition what the numbers mean with future and spells.

The arithmancy was like charms, the study of ancient runes and care off magical creatures meaning it was more practical and fun than other classes and most of the time you can walk around certainly when you want help from one of the other students of to want to watch how the others were doing. Professor Vector encouraged students to help each other partially to learn from each other but also to break through the house barriers.

Susan sees a very depressed Hermione and decided she needed to intervene, she knew why as she sends Amelia a letter that Harry had another broom although he couldn't use it yet. She said in her letter that if the Firebolt was cursed and couldn't be used she would send word.

Daphne was talking with Tracey and Megan. When Daphne looks towards Susan and then at Hermione she asked what she was planning. Megan and Tracey noticed but did like they didn't as it wasn't their place.

Daphne knew why but she didn't want to tell Tracey like Susan didn't tell the girls in her dorm (not that she told the boys). Astoria told Tracey about what Daphne did when they were on the train back at Hogwarts and only in a compartment. Daphne was blushing heavily and tried to stop Astoria from saying but didn't manage.

Susan was walking towards Harry and said when she was close "Harry could I talk to you after class?"

Harry said "sure" before he continued working with Parvati and Fay.

The class ended later after that. Susan was doubting about telling about the marriage contract as did Daphne even though Daphne was instructed to not do that. Susan, on the other hand, wanted an answer to why Harry didn't say anything.

 **18** **th** **January 1994, corridor sixth floor, Hogwarts**

Harry went to this corridor when Susan said from an empty classroom "Harry here."

Susan saw Neville but fortunately, she suspected that and Hannah was with Susan. Hannah walks out of the classroom and said "Neville can I talk to you about Arithmancy and I need some help with herbology" (which was true).

Neville was doubting until Harry said, "it is okay Neville I will see you in a bit."

Neville nodded and reluctantly followed Hannah to another empty classroom and almost immediately followed by going to the library within a minute when Hannah asked a herbology question when Neville remembered the right book.

 **18** **th** **January 1994, empty classroom, 6th floor, Hogwarts**

Harry walked in and Susan keeps the door open. Harry was a bit shocked when he sees Daphne, Tracey, and Megan inside. Daphne nodded towards Tracey and Megan and they left when they see Hannah and Neville leaving to the library. Susan closes the door and now Harry was alone with Daphne and Susan.

Susan said, "please Harry take a seat."

Harry sees one chair near the teacher's old desk as nobody uses this room anymore and takes the seat. Susan and Daphne don't say anything until after almost 5 minutes Daphne asked with a bit of venom "Potter are you stupid?"

Harry expected everything unless this. After a minute Harry answers as he didn't know where they were going "not really, I mean most classes I got a few A's with two EE's with an O in ancient runes which was a lucky shot I am sure just like charms and transfiguration. I also got an O in defense against the dark arts but that isn't new."

Harry thought if he really tries to learn he will get an EE in everything and few O's probably.

Halfway through the sentence, Daphne groaned as she didn't mean this. Susan said, "Harry, I think Daphne didn't mean that."

Daphne muttered something that Harry barely hears but it sounded a bit like "stupid Potter."

Susan said "Harry what I think Daphne meant is why haven't you forgiven Hermione yet? Before you say anything Hermione doesn't know we are talking to you."

Harry sighed and said, "it isn't that I didn't want to but Ron made a few good points."

Daphne heard that she wasn't looking at Harry and turns around to look at Harry. She put a few steps until she in front of Harry and slap him that almost send him off his chair. The slap didn't hurt that much and it was mostly from the shock that Harry jumps up when Daphne hit him again but this time hits his chest that hurt because of all the Bludgers that he let hit him so he build some muscle their and he could withstand the Bludgers but as he was hit almost every two days his chest is sore as is his back.

Daphne was to hit his other cheek but Harry dodge that and when she tries to hit Harry with her other hand to hit the cheek she hit before Harry grabs her hand and said "I am not here to be hit and hurt. I was nice enough to follow and not leave when I saw you but it seems Slytherins are all just the same, I didn't believe Ron but it seems he was right, but that even you Susan agreed to this if I didn't see it I couldn't believe it. I hope the rest of the years in Hogwarts will be going well as I don't care anymore and don't want to see or talk to you both anymore."

Daphne is for a moment afraid as she sees real anger in his eyes. Harry lets her go and walks towards the door.

Behind him, Susan gave Daphne a slap against her arm and asks "why did you do that Daphne?"

Harry opens the door and immediately walks away to the Gryffindor tower. Tracey and Megan didn't expect Harry to almost run away. When they see that Daphne and Susan were mad at each other they went after Harry to stop him. When they managed to catch up to Harry in a corridor with only two painting three turns away from the giant staircase. Megan and Tracey shouted that he should stop. Harry turns around and has his wand pointed at them. When Tracey put one stop towards Harry, Harry immediately cast " _Expelliarmus_ " right in front of Tracey.

He said angry "not one step further. The next one isn't a disarmer and I am not going to miss."

Tracey tries to glare at Harry but she wasn't very good at it as she was the observer while Daphne was the one to glare. When Harry didn't back down Tracey especially when Megan almost dragged her took at least one step back before both Tracey and Megan went back towards the empty classroom.

 **18** **th** **January 1994, empty classroom, 6** **th** **floor, Hogwarts**

Back in the classroom, Daphne was being scolded by the always kind and nice Susan. Daphne hated herself for what she did but it was a spur of the moment thing.

She thought to herself 'by Merlin why did I do it. It didn't want to hurt him or slap him but Hermione doesn't deserve this and that the Weasel convinced Potter, no no it is Harry. He is my future husband, I want that but he hates me know and even worse because of that he hates Susan now too. If nothing chance Harry will hate me and because of that he can break the contract, but he is the best husband I can get and even though he made a mistake I still love him.'

Because of the thought, she gets unshed tears in her eyes and she said "I am so sorry Susan I didn't mean too. I just never thought Harry would listen to the Weasel maybe the Weasel girl or the twins but not Ronald. I don't know what came over me, I wanted to slap his shoulder, not his cheek."

She wanted to cup his cheek and talk to him while looking into his green-eyes while on the other hand, she wanting to slap him. As both thoughts went through her head she accidentally slapped his cheek.

Susan also had unshed tears as she had the same thought as Daphne about Harry that he would never love her what could break the marriage contract, but she would always and Susan's marriage contract was only one way. Only she could break it if she couldn't love him. She was so happy but now her change of happiness was gone sure they would still be married but if she was lucky only one child with Harry or two so her name would continue as she didn't want to make him Lord Bones as he doesn't like her now, she didn't want to give him too much to say in her family.

By the time Tracey and Megan reach the classroom they found a sobbing Susan while she glared at a teary eyes Daphne before they almost fell in each other's arms. After a few minutes, they let go. Daphne said "I need to go. Come, Tracey."

Susan only nodded and said "you can tell Tracey but make sure nobody else knows why we talked to Harry. What she did is okay but don't tell why she did what she did."

Tracey nodded before leaving and following Daphne to a bathroom before going to the library and waiting for dinner. Megan asked what happened and when Susan didn't want to say anything Megan said "Susan trust me, please. I know it was about Harry and Hermione, so could you please tell me?"

Susan gave a teary smile and said: "learned that from your niece, Auror trainee Jones?"

Megan said, "she learned me to observe a bit so you could say yes."

Susan said, "okay I will tell you but let wait for Hannah as I don't want to tell it more than once."

Almost half an hour later Hannah looks in before walking. Susan has said to Hannah that if they were done they would meet at the library otherwise Hannah would come to this classroom. Susan told what happened that made her sob again but she told them at the end when she was sure they were alone and no portraits "I wanted to say earlier but I couldn't with everyone around, but I am betrothed to Harry Potter."

Both girls squealed and Hannah said, "how?"

Before Susan could tell Hannah said, "Sally needs to know this."

Hannah wasn't a blabber, but in their dorm and year, the girls told each other everything. Susan grabbed Tracey's hand and said: "wait, Hannah."

"Harry and I are betrothed through a marriage contract to protect his family line and mine and was draw up by my parents and his parents. Hannah, I will tell Sally when I can get her alone like this. The marriage contract can be broken by me if I don't love him or care about him. Even if I don't love him I will always care about him, but I know I will always love him even before he saved me, I love him even more after he saved me from Buckbeak. I need to take Veritaserum when I claim it to break it otherwise there would be a large fine and need to offer something else with equal value. Auntie Amelia didn't say that but that is no doubt it."

Susan, Hannah, and Megan waited for a few minutes before leaving the classroom and going to a bathroom to try to mask that Susan has been crying before going to their common room before dinner.

 **22** **nd** **January 1994, Hogwarts grounds**

A black dog was walking on the grounds. It was after dinner and he was following a scent. Suddenly he hears a meow and he sees a cat looking at him. The cat is Crookshanks and is part kneazle. Crookshanks walks towards him before rubbing her head against his left leg. Crookshanks takes off and the dog follows.

They quickly enter the forbidden forest. After a short couple of minutes, they enter a small clearing. Crookshanks lies down. The dog wonders why Crookshanks bring him here as Crookshanks clearly wanted him to follow. After almost five minutes a hoot was heard, but that didn't surprise the dog as almost all owls hunt at night and there was a large amount of owl nearby. The dog hears a hoot again much closer this time and looks for it. Suddenly a couple of leaves move. The dog looks at the sound of the leaves and sees a beautiful white owl. He looks at the owl and the owl hoots. Crookshanks jumps up and looks like he answered if the owl was questioning Crookshanks.

This goes on for a few minutes until they both stay quiet. In the distance, the centaurs are heard. What none of the animals saw that close by if a large snake that listens. When the snake hears the centaurs coming closer the snake immediately moves to reach one of the underground passages. Which the snake reaches before she is spotted.

The dog barks and the owl listens. A short minute after that the owl kind of nods before the owl takes off. The moment the owl leaves the dog smells the owl smells like Harry not mention the same owl came to Harry when he fell off his broom. This must be Harry's owl that is why Crookshanks wanted to follow him. Crookshanks meows and walks back. The dog follows until a few minutes later Crookshanks sits just beyond the reach of the willow. Crookshanks pushes his head to his left foreleg before pushing the dog. He senses that they know why he is here and will try to help him. The dog immediately jumps in the whole before Crookshanks turns around to go to his master that needed him as she was having a hard time.

A few minutes later in the shrieking shack, the dog changes back to his human form and a thin man appears, Sirius Black, he decided to give the owl and Crookshanks a week maybe more before he will go again to find the rat himself. He trusts Crookshanks and owl but the rat was still his target, not the owl or cat's target. Sirius wait a few minutes before turning back to his dog form and move to the cave about a mile past Hogsmeade with a great lookout position over Hogsmeade probably filled with dementors and the way from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade. The cave is not too warm but warm enough especially if he stayed in his dog form.

 **25** **th** **January 1994, Arithmancy classroom, 6** **th** **floor, Hogwarts**

Susan and Daphne were friends again after Daphne privately with Tracey, Astoria, Hannah, Megan, and Sally-Anne apologized but Susan and Daphne didn't say that they were betrothed to Harry as Daphne wasn't supposed to let anyone know except Tracey and Astoria. Susan didn't want to say as Harry didn't acknowledge it and didn't want to surprise him now like she forced to marry her when their friendship is gone at least for now.

Daphne and Susan saw an even worse Hermione since last week and that made them decide to try to talk to Harry again.

During class Susan again went to Harry and asked "Harry can I talk to you privately after class?"

Harry said, "Miss Bones I am sorry but I have other things to attend to."

Susan said, "oh …. okay."

Susan was starting to get teary eyes again and went back to Daphne, Tracey, and Megan while she shook her head.

Parvati asked, "Harry why wouldn't you talk to Susan?"

Harry said, "I don't want to talk about it but let just say that she did something that broke our friendship."

Parvati only nodded before she decided to leave the awkward table and look at how her sister was doing the assignment for this class. Daphne knew that no one of her group could convince Harry to talk privately. She noticed Fay was walking around and said to Susan "Susan talk to Fay maybe she wants to help."

Megan said "no we shouldn't get more in problem with Harry. If we lie to him he would get more mad then he already is at us. I don't want to make him madder."

Megan blushed a bit that the others didn't notice. Susan said, "I will try as I don't know if she knows."

Susan managed to attract Fay's attention without Harry noticing. Susan said, "Fay I need your help."

Fay asked, "sure what do you need?"

Susan said, "we need to talk to Harry but he won't talk to us if you could invite him to the fourth floor and an empty classroom we can talk to him."

Fay said, "I don't know I am just becoming his friend and I don't want to lie to him."

Susan said "please Fay. We just want to talk to him privately."

Fay asked, "why?"

Daphne was having enough and said "don't you want to help Hermione? The only way to make Hermione herself again is if Harry makes up with her or at least talk to her, but he isn't seeing that or something stops him. We want to make sure that he does that."

Fay said "I agree….. I know I will invite him after dinner to talk on the second floor I know a few empty classrooms there and I will bring Ginny and Ron."

Susan almost shouted "no."

Most look at her but Neville was standing in their sightline of Harry and Hermione hasn't looked up unless a teacher if explaining something or writing on the board. Susan said "don't bring Ron, he is probably the reason why he didn't patch things up with Hermione. Is Ginny on our side?"

Fay nodded "yes the last few days she asks me why Harry hadn't talked to Hermione and that Harry is being too hard on Hermione even though she understands Harry and Hermione. She agrees that Hermione shouldn't have done it but understand that Hermione did it. She tried to encourage Hermione to talk to Harry and try to patch things up but when that didn't work she talked to Harry. Harry wasn't sure but then Ron managed to Harry not to patch things up with Hermione Ginny don't know as she was sent away by Ron and Harry was lost in thoughts. She was hurt, she didn't say it but I could see it."

Susan looked at Daphne and Daphne shook her head. After dinner, it would be too difficult to disappear.

Fay saw it too and said "okay I will bring Harry to the fourth floor but you need to go the third floor quickly as fast as you can. Ginny is having charms right now and is free next hour just like we are."

The class ended quickly after that and Susan nodded to Fay and quickly left. Harry was grabbing his stuff but before he could leave the room Fay asked: "Harry can I talk to you privately?"

Harry's face changed from his tired and worry face when he looked at Hermione's back when she almost immediately leaves the classroom to a smile and said "sure Fay I just need to grab my last stuff."

Harry put the last stuff in his very worn-out bag and followed Fay to the empty classroom she would take Harry as she agreed to with Susan, Daphne, Tracey, and Megan. Neville was also waiting and he said: "Harry do you need me to go with you?"

Harry said, "is that okay Fay?"

Fay said, "normally I wouldn't mind and even enjoy it but not today sorry Neville."

Neville said disappointedly "okay I will see you both later."

 **25** **th** **January 1994, empty classroom 4** **th** **floor, Hogwarts**

Fay enters with Harry and sees she is the first. She hoped the others would be here fast as she didn't know how long she could stall Harry. She grabs one chair for that she put in front of the professor's desk. Harry did notice but thought nothing about it. When he went to get another chair Fay said: "no Harry please sit in that chair."

Fay pointed at the chair she put upfront, Fay decided to ask "Harry, Hermione is feeling bad and she looks worse can you not patch things up?"

Harry said "I want to really because it hurts seeing her like that. It is almost as hard as when she cried or when she was hurt last year. Ron did come with some good points though and I am still considering what to do but every time I want to Ron's words come back and it stops me or someone stops me. A few times even Professor McGonagall comes to me to say that they haven't found anything but that they weren't done yet."

Fay said, "why don't you go to the library, Ron would certainly not be there and if Professor McGonagall needs you but she sees you there she would certainly not interrupt your studies."

Harry replied, "I thought about it but I didn't want to destroy her happy place with a painful conversation between her and me or that the conversation gets out of hand that she is banned to only get books for class and can't stay like she would like to on most days, afternoons and sometimes evenings."

Fay knew that Harry cared about Hermione a lot and this was the proof, but Harry was only wrong about one thing sure she like being in the library and it is her happy place but that was only if she wasn't with Harry. She was now mostly there to not let many people see her cry, in bad shape and try to forget about the fight she has with Harry. Hermione's happy place was with Harry.

Fay thought 'Hermione's happy place is getting closer to Harry. In her first year it was standing beside him, in her second year somehow they touching each other which ended with a hug if this goes one it would be holding thighs looking like a hug but with much more power and passion why doesn't matter and would be a kiss by Yule next year or at the end of our fourth-year.'

Before she could think further the door opens. Daphne, Susan, and Ginny entered the room. Fay also sees Tracey, Megan, and Hannah but Tracey, Megan and Hannah stay outside with their wand drawn at the door but she didn't know why when Susan closes the door.

Harry immediately jumps up and said "no, I am going. I said I didn't want to talk to you Miss Bones or you Miss Greengrass."

He looks at Fay and said "Fay, why? I trusted you. I am going goodbye Miss Bones, Miss Greengrass, Miss Dunbar. Ginny, I hope you didn't know about this."

Ginny said "I didn't know Harry. Susan and Daphne asked me if they could talk to me about you and Hermione I didn't know you would be there. I only agreed because there were more Hufflepuff's then Slytherins, no offense Daphne. I know not all are like Malfoy but unfortunately, most are."

Daphne said, "I understand and unfortunately I must agree with that."

Susan said, "Harry please just listen to us you don't have to talk."

Harry wasn't planning to until he felt hope from somewhere. He sees Ginny and when he looks in Ginny's eyes and see the hope he feels. Before he could think how that was possible Susan again said: "please Harry."

Harry sighed and sat back in the chair he sat in before.

Daphne dropped her whole ice-queen persona for once and said "Po- Harry I am sorry for what happened last time. I didn't want to hit you by slapping your cheek I want to painlessly slap your shoulder but want to grab your head before saying that you needed to make up your own mind. The second slap was a spur of the moment as I was trying to slap you a third time. I am very sorry if I hurt you. I wanted to slap your shoulder as you deserve for hurting Hermione and if you had a little pain so be it as Hermione has probably had much more pain."

Harry sighed before saying "I feel her pain and it hurt a bit."

Harry does really feel her pain and emotions which was new. The pain was intense but Harry has a ridiculously high pain threshold. When Harry says he feels pain even it is a bit for a normal person it is very painful almost as intense as a 'weak' Cruciatus Curse what is very painful.

The girls didn't think Harry really mean that he feels it but that he can see the pain and that he made her like that was the part why it hurt. That hurt Harry too but he also did feel her, like he felt Ginny's emotion of hope as Hermione is her best friend beside Luna which she spends more time with every week sometimes you barely see her alone at the weekend because she was with Luna.

Ginny, however, did understand what Harry meant as she thought 'is that why I sometimes feel hurt when nothing happened?'

Before she could think more about this year and find the source of the reason Susan was talking again.

Susan said "Harry we understand why you were mad but haven't Hermione been punished enough. I was sure you would apologize within the week and not we are a month further and you still haven't. Why not I asked last time and it looks like you let Ron decide your actions, but like I said this summer Ron is holding you back and now he is holding back your friendship with Hermione and is even hurting her through you, no offense Ginny."

Ginny said "no offense taken. I am also not very happy with Ron at the moment. Believe sometimes I wish he wasn't family or like the twins would say that he should have been adopted. The only thing that proves he is family is his ginger red hair like my family has."

Fay "no Ginny that is not true your hair is so many prettier then Ron has or the twins, but there is one thing that also shows he is family from you. The fast way your family eats."

Ginny said, "thank you for your comment about my hair, but I don't eat anywhere as disgusting as Ron."

Fay said "I don't mean the way he eats I purely mean how fast you can eat. You can eat just a fast as Ron but you still eat properly not like a pig. Even the twins eat proper a bit less than you but still nowhere near a pig, the only ones that come as close to Ron as possible in our year that would be Crabbe and Goyle."

Daphne groaned while she said "please don't remind me. The first few times in my first year I almost threw up. Now I just sit somewhere else as the first two years at least you are suspected to sit with your year mates the closest to the professor's table."

Susan said, "girls we are digressing we are here for Hermione and Harry, not Ronald."

Ginny asked, "Susan why do you call him Ronald and not just Ron right now?"

Susan said, "if I call him Ronald, I happily feel more distance between him and me than if I call him Ron and I want to be as far away as possible from him."

Harry said, "Ron is still my friend."

Susan said "sorry Harry I don't mean it like that. If he is your friend, great but I prefer not to. If I choose a friend from the Weasley family it would be Ginny."

Harry said, "I am friends with both."

Harry felt a surge of happiness especially when he saw Ginny's radiant smile that almost makes him blush but he managed not to.

Daphne said, "we digress again can we just stay on topic."

Susan said "of course. Sorry Harry but why we are here is ask you to forgive Hermione, hasn't she suffer enough."

Harry said "yes but she broke my trust. She just needed to talk to me to let me decide…"

Ginny said, "because you would have listened to her to make her happy even if you lost your Firebolt as you have now."

Harry just nodded. Fay said, "Harry Hermione just made a mistake …. a lapse in judgment."

Everyone knew from the way how Harry speak that it hurt the most that she broke his trust by going about his back and not talking to him about it, the Firebolt was obviously not the most important part.

Harry sighed and said nothing for a few minutes while the others were just waiting for Harry to speak. Finally, after a few minutes when everything went to through Harry's mind he knows he been foolish, Hermione was the only one that stood by him until now and to a lesser degree was Neville as Ron left him last year after the dueling club fiasco with him being a Parseltongue. Ron didn't call it out on him but he certainly suddenly disappeared until Hermione was petrified at least then he was around all the time.

Harry said "you are all right. I need to patch things up no matter what Ron said. Just give me a few days to think about it."

Daphne said "Harry you can't let Hermione suffer like that. I thought we got through your thick skull when we showed you your small fault even though Hermione isn't blameless."

Harry said "I know, I don't want her to suffer and Daphne as you put it gently you got through my thick skull. I just need a few days to think, I will forgive Hermione I just need some time."

 **29** **th** **January 1994, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts grounds**

Hermione was walking towards the Quidditch pitch and just before she reaches it she sees the black dog again. The dog barks and Hermione slowly walk towards it. She pets the dog when the dog smells her hand what she knows to do even though she is more of a cat person. After the pet the dog whines, not really to be petted again but because Hermione didn't have the scent of Harry anymore while the last time she was almost completely covered in Harry's scent even though it was a little bit faint but definitely noticeable.

Hermione walks into the stand and sits with a few girls about her age the dog (Sirius Black) guess and with a few girls probably younger when red hair brings back memories as he immediately needs to focus to not turn to his human form. That red hair was almost like Lily's hair he hasn't noticed the first time as she wore a hat because of the weather and he was too anxious to see Harry. Sirius wondered if Harry likes her too as most Potter men like red hair it was the curse of the Potters liking red hair and intelligence. Before he could think further he smells Harry and looks at him. He sits with many who are older including the redhaired twins, the three girls that were with them last Hogsmeade and the captain from the Quidditch team. Now he thinks about it, it is the whole Gryffindor Quidditch team except the girl sitting with the captain. It was probably his girlfriend if he must see the looks, the holding hands and whispering in his ear with made him blush sometimes.

Harry was sitting in the stands with the other members of the Quidditch team. Harry was tired. The fight with Hermione drained him including running on the days he didn't train, visiting Medusa and Dobby both in the chamber of secrets. He wanted to make up with Hermione several times but every time Ron said that she made Harry lose the Firebolt. Harry understand Hermione's reasoning, but Ron was also right. The weird part now Ron was much more spending time with Harry. Harry had less time to study but his good grades dropped slightly except a few classes, but not that he mattered. If he did to good Hermione wouldn't like it as he did everything himself and if his relatives ever found out. They may not know the grades but aunt Petunia probably did.

He was shaken out of his thought when Oliver said: "here they come."

Harry look and see that Ravenclaw their next opponent and Slytherin were flying around the pitch before taking their place. At least it seems Malfoy was 'recovered' as he was flying again as did the whole Slytherin Quidditch team, all males on their nimbus 2001.

The match is around 30 minutes underway until both seekers suddenly make a dive before pushing against each other and making turns, going upwards before diving again. If Cho the Ravenclaw seeker grabbed the snitch it would be very difficult for Gryffindor to win the Quidditch cup. Even though for a better chance to win the cup Slytherin needed to win but still everybody from Gryffindor hoped that Ravenclaw wins. The hostility between Gryffindor and Slytherin was on an all-time high because of Malfoy making Harry very hurt besides the normal hostility. There was only one time it was higher was during the rise of Voldemort. There was also a large bit of hostility during the war against Grindelwald but as that happened on the mainland of Europe the hostility was about the same as now probably even a bit less.

The score was 130-40 for Ravenclaw when the seekers went for the snitch. During the chance for the snitch, Ravenclaw managed to score three more times while Slytherin only manages one. Then the snitch was caught by Malfoy of all people and in the end, the score was 200-160 for Slytherin. Oliver tells Harry that because of this if they win from Ravenclaw they would be in second place. If they beat Ravenclaw they needed to defeated Slytherin after that they would probably win the Quidditch math but first Ravenclaw.

Harry said, "I understand Oliver, but with the shooting star I doubt I would be able to come even close."

Hermione heard it that made her hurt more as Quidditch was important for Harry as he liked playing it, he liked flying and Hermione suspect he feels closer to his father when he played even though he has the invisible cloak from his father and pictures of his parent with a couple of Lily pregnant and a couple of James and Lily with baby Harry.

At the end of the game Harry left but before he did he saw two girls from a small distance glare at him and those were Susan and Daphne. When he turns around Ginny stand just a foot away from him and ask "when Harry I thought you would have enough time and if you don't do it soon I will drag you to her and tie you up if I need to and I know a few that would love to help right girls?"

Harry looks to his right side where Ginny looked. He looks to Hogwarts but the girls that were standing there made him blood almost turn to ice. The three vixens and multiple girls from different years, all Gryffindors were standing there. All the girls were nodding or gave a mischievous smile that made Harry afraid. Harry said "I will I just try to let Ron see reason and Neville helped me a bit with that. Ron at least agreed to try to forget."

Ginny said sarcastically "great" before resuming in a normal voice "then there is nothing to stop you."

Harry nodded before almost running past the girls to catch up with his dormmates while all the other girls laugh when they see an afraid Harry, who fought against the monster in the chamber of secrets and won. Rumors were still going around mostly by the upper years, the story was he just had a small sword like a dagger against a giant compared to other giants and killed it.

 **Let's end here for now. I didn't get everything I want in the chapter as I already went over my preferred words count like I always do. In the next chapter Harry and Hermione will talk and patch things up, the Firebolt will return and Gryffindor shows Ravenclaw what they are made off while in between Sirius decides to visit the Gryffindor Common Room and dorms.**

 **I changed a few small that isn't important right now. They will be important for the later chapter but nothing life-changing at this moment.**

 **Please read and review although PMs are appreciated.**


	31. Harry and Hermione patch things up, trai

**Chapter 31 Harry and Hermione patch things up, training progress and Sirius returns**

 **30** **th** **January 1994, the Library, Hogwarts**

Harry had been thinking yesterday after the match but also most of the afternoon and evening yesterday. He hasn't slept well. He was thinking about what the other girls said and the hurt he felt from Hermione wasn't lessening if everything it was only increasing.

Harry was thinking about this morning when he went to Hagrid. Hagrid his first friend in the magical world if you didn't count Hedwig was appalled that Harry was still mad at Hermione and was also very disappointed. Ron was with Harry and every time Hagrid made a comment about Hermione and try to let Harry see reason Ron came back with a different answer all bad about Hermione as she went behind our back to McGonagall, she lost us the Firebolt, without her, we can relax and play chess and of course her bossiness, smarts, studious nature and her different interest from Harry and himself.

Harry said that he will think about it and Hagrid wasn't completely happy but did say, you better Harry. You are one of my friends but what you are doing to Hermione isn't what she deserves after everything she helped you with. Also, she has been helping me with the case for Bucky something you promised me too.

Harry was ashamed as he promised he would help but with everything that has happened he completely forget because Hermione hurt was too much and most classes were very busy, but he knew if Hermione helped him he would have had enough time to help Hagrid. He apologized and Hagrid wasn't angry about that especially when Harry said that most classes were very busy what Hagrid knew as Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and lately Professor Lupin didn't have much time to learn him spells now as he could carry a wand again. Hagrid smiled when he knew he made Harry think. Hagrid didn't like Ron's answers.

Harry felt his anger rise again when he thought about the walk with Ron back to the castle.

 **** flashback ****

Ron went on and on about what Hermione didn't and went even as far that she shouldn't be a Gryffindor and why he (Harry) was even friends with her.

When Harry said, "stop."

Ron had the nerve to ask "why?"

Ron continued with "Harry she went behind our back to Professor McGonagall that lost us the Firebolt."

Harry stopped near the fountain by the front door close to the Great Hall and Ron asked "why do you stop Harry? Lunch will be ready shortly I don't want to miss a second."

Harry asked, "what did you say?"

Ron said, "I don't want to miss a second of lunch especially not while we are out here in the cold."

Harry said, "not about lunch but about the Firebolt."

Harry noticed it before in Hagrid's cabin but he just thought Ron made the mistake unintentionally, now Harry wasn't so sure.

Ron said, "what about the Firebolt?"

"What you just said with Hermione and the Firebolt," Harry asked.

Ron said "oh that well. I just said that she went behind our back to Professor that lost us the Firebolt."

Harry said "yes she went behind our back but it is not our Firebolt, it is my Firebolt. So she didn't lose our Firebolt but my Firebolt that she thinks is cursed that is a valid point with Sirius Black on the loose."

Ron was speechless but managed to say "but Harry we are friends unlike Hermione and I thought …"

Harry shouted, "NO, IT IS MY FIREBOLT AND DON'T YOU DARE TALK BAD ABOUT HERMIONE AGAIN."

What Harry and Ron didn't notice was that a fair amount of students heard Harry shouting but only heard the last part. Among them were only three Slytherin and some of the girls that tried to set Harry straight. They didn't hear the next part as Harry stopped screaming.

Harry said hotly and a voice filled with anger "Hermione did was she think was best and tried to protect me. And I will say it again it is my Firebolt, not yours, not Hermione's but mine. I understand her but agree she would have talked to me more."

In a corner near the great hall and dreamy smiled Ravenclaw that nobody saw said to herself "the Wrackspurts in Harry Potter's head is clearing. The Nargles tell me that the truth will be revealed but what truth I wonder. It will happen at least before the end of this term around end May begin June at least before summer vacation."

She smiled before walking into the Great Hall. Harry was on her tail mad and ignoring everybody before he went to sit at the end of the Gryffindor table closest to the door where normally six and seventh years sat.

After lunch, he went to the Gryffindor Tower to grab the Marauders Map to find Hermione but he should have known. Hermione is in the library sitting at her table and it seems she was alone but did notice Neville and a few others from his year and Gryffindor in the library, but it seems as they were not joining her. He went alone as he wasn't happy with Ron as he went on and on about Hermione in a bad way and also that the Firebolt was a shared possession and not solely Harry's. It was the most beautiful (and expensive) present yet even though he liked all the other presents too.

 **** end flashback ****

Harry was looking at her and decided to walk to her. He had his well-worn bag as he still needed to do something even though it was for Thursday and Friday, but with all the Quidditch practice he needed to work ahead if possible to get a bit more free time.

He puts his bag on the table rather loudly to get Hermione's attention. Hermione didn't watch at him but said in an almost broken voice that made Harry's guilt intensive and broke him inside "could you please leave I want to be alone."

Harry said with a small smile "are you sure?"

Hermione didn't recognize his voice and she said "yes. I have much to do and prefer not to be distracted."

What Hermione didn't say was that for the first time since the start of this year she was keeping up with the ridiculous amount of homework, but the fight with Harry and not being with him made her work a bit sloppy that gave her mostly average EE's and even three A's that was in divination, muggle studies and history of magic.

Most of the professors noticed the drop in Hermione's work and asked Professor McGonagall what has happened (except Professor Flitwick as he knew from before). When Professor McGonagall told the short story as few searched for the Weasley Twins to alter their bet when the twins opened a betting pool if Hermione and Harry would get together if you decide on yes when do you think.

Although some professors altered their bet on how many girlfriends Harry will have before he finds his soulmate and who his soulmate was. The twins were swamped and were surprised earlier this school year when one girl made a small bet on multiple women, she even said Ginny would be one and herself so maybe it was wishful thinking, but the twins took the bet anyway as a bet is a bet.

When Harry didn't grab his bag she looks up at him and saw the smile that made her knees go weak, the green eyes that made her heart melt and the messy raven hair that looked very good on him and just him. She needs to blink a few times until she screamed "HARRY."

She noticed she screamed and immediately dragged him behind a bookcase just a few seconds before Madam Prince came around the corner to find the source of the noise and ban them or give them detention depends on the student and previous errors that were with books or the library.

She found their books and noticed Hermione's bag and immediately leave. Hermione was one of the students she would give a little bit of leeway as long as it wasn't too many times and she was keeping her respect for the books in the library and her own.

Hermione pushed Harry against a bookcase. After almost three minutes Hermione let Harry go and look to the table where she sat at. When she saw nobody she walks back to the table with on her tail Harry. Harry found it weird but since the moment he talked to her and now sitting back at her table she looks a lot better. She still doesn't look like herself but a lot better than five minutes ago.

She whispers "Harry I am so sorry. I just wanted to make sure you were safe."

Harry saw that Hermione was almost done and his homework could wait a bit. Harry said, "come on Hermione, let me help you to put the books back and then go somewhere else so we can talk without bothering Madam Prince."

Hermione bites her underlip that made Harry uncomfortable as he found it making Hermione very cute as she was cute on a normal day. Harry was a bit shocked by the thought but immediately gets back to reality as he didn't have time for more of those thoughts. Hermione looks at Harry and the green eyes that made her heart beat faster as she saw an emotion she couldn't describe as she didn't recognize it.

After almost five minutes Hermione nodded while still biting on her underlip. She grabbed a pile of books and Harry grabbed another pile and followed Hermione behind a couple of bookcases to put all the books away.

After a few minutes, they return and grabbed their bag and in Hermione's case her homework and other parchments like preparing Buckbeak case.

Harry walked out of the library followed by Hermione.

Harry and Hermione didn't notice the large smile Neville has as he was very happy his best friend (Harry) made up with a very good friend (Hermione) when they left. Some other Gryffindors were happy mostly upper years, a few girls walk out of the library as they have been watching Hermione the last few days as they always knew where she was. They were waiting for Harry to apologize or at least talk to Hermione, but they knew it couldn't be in the library. When Harry and Hermione went the same way when they left the library the girls all thought 'finally' and 'he better make up with her' and all thought 'he better not hurt her.'

 **30** **th** **January 1994, Hogwarts castle, Hogwarts**

Harry decides to find a classroom as he knew Hermione would probably quickly wanted to talk so she could return to the library.

Hermione was asking Harry were they were going every 20 steps. Harry just said, "we will be there shortly Hermione."

There were quickly on the third floor when they used the Grand Staircase to get from the ground floor to the third floor. Harry walked to the classroom the farthest away. He noticed that the corridor was a little bit dusty and saw that the paintings were empty. The last turn saw a corridor that was dusty without any paintings on the walls. He opens the last classroom door.

 **30** **th** **January 1994, unused classroom, third floor**

Harry finds an unused classroom that was dusty. Harry didn't mind when he turned around and saw a very desperate Hermione. Harry gave a genuine smile that made Hermione calm down. Hermione was slightly afraid that Harry would stop their friendship even though the last month their friendship was already almost nonexistence. She could 't live without Harry she knew that. The smile made her thought move to the back of his mind.

Harry stand aside and said, "it isn't really clean but it will do."

Hermione walks in and Harry follows before closing the door. Hermione had her wand out and said "Scourgify."

Harry noticed some dust disappeared but also noticed that it looked like Hermione's magic was weak.

When Hermione made one chair dust-free for him. She walks to another chair to do for her. Harry waited until she was done before grabbing his chair to put it near her chair before sitting down.

Hermione sat in her chair and tried to not look at him afraid that her previous thought was right. Harry said, "Hermione please look at me."

Hermione raises her head and she looked at him. Harry tries to give her a genuine smile that obviously helped as Hermione gave a small smile in return. Harry said "I must apologize Hermione. I know what you said but you still went behind my back to…."

Before Harry could continue Hermione started to cry. Harry said "shush Hermione, I am not mad anymore. I am sorry for how I treated you I just felt betrayed, but I know you had my best intention at heart I am sure of it."

Harry saw that Hermione calming down even though she was still crying.

Harry said "I am very sorry Hermione. I know I should apologize earlier, but Ron made a bit of sense."

Harry waited for Hermione what to say but when she didn't Harry said "I want my best friend back, but I am afraid she doesn't want to be my friend anymore. Hermione?"

Hermione launched out of her chair to hug Harry. She launched that quickly out of her chair that her chair fell backward to the ground and when she hit Harry his chair also went backward with Harry still in the chair and Hermione on top of Harry hugging like he was her lifeline in a sense he was. Hermione said sobbingly "of course I want to be your friend again and I hope we can be best friends again."

Hermione cried intensively for a bit before they almost died down completely and only left her sobbing a bit. Hermione was larger than Harry but she put her head on Harry's chest as her legs were on either side of the chair (and Harry).

Harry didn't know what to do. He barely managed to give a girl a hug and had no idea how to soothe a crying or now sobbing girl even though she was his best friend. All Harry could think about to soothe her was the thing he learned never to ask or give one of his relatives. He put his arms around her and grabbed her tight to push her into him. He was giving her a hug that seems to work and instead of crying more the sobbing died down and Hermione pushed her head deeper in his chest if that was possible.

Harry didn't notice but Hermione was settling in. Hermione felt this was right and wasn't planning to let him up anytime soon. Harry asked after almost 5 minutes "Hermione could you please get off me. I like we are friends again but this is uncomfortable to me as my legs are still up in the air because of the seat."

Harry also has a little pain from his back, chest and his right arm but didn't say anything about it. He was happy nobody was allowed to watch the training from their house or the others as Hermione would probably not like what Harry was doing. He was willing (even though a bit reluctant) to not evade Bludgers the twins shot at him to stand a chance on the shooting star as the chance was small he could evade a Bludger during the Quidditch match. Oliver hoped if Harry got 'used' to get hit that when he gets hit during the Quidditch match Harry wouldn't fall off the broom and at least be able to stay on his broom without too much hurt and without too much loss of speed if he was flying. Hopefully, Harry can still search for the golden snitch and again hopefully catch it, but that will be hopeful thinking because of the shooting star.

Hermione shook her head not wanting to let go afraid that this was a dream and not reality. When she didn't have a nightmare which she had a lot this was her dream for the last month. Well almost in her dreams Harry would say he loved her and they would snog also they weren't in a classroom, there were three other locations. The first one was in the library of Hogwarts sometimes at her table or at the entrance, the second was her dorm room or better said Gryffindor Tower as sometimes she was in the Common Room, the most embarrassed was the last location as it was in her bedroom at home but then they went a bit further than snogging.

On occasion, she dreamed of snogging in the great hall at the Gryffindor table or on the staff table and also on occasion during a lesson and in Professor McGonagall's office (or on her desk during Transfiguration class sometimes even on Professor McGonagall's desk during class).

Unfortunately, most of the dreams were a nightmare. The nightmares were the giant in her first year, Harry getting killed. Their second year he was killed because of her while she managed to live and the last one was that he wasn't her friend anymore like the summer but didn't forgive her. She woke up crying a few times. She was happy it didn't wake her dorm mates. After the third time, she went looking for a silencing charm and found it, but she was having trouble casting it. It was a fifth-year charm so she thought that is the problem.

Hermione was feeling happy and content but she also felt this was right something she hasn't felt since Christmas. She felt Harry's happiness and even though she didn't know it made her relax on Harry.

While Hermione was sobbing Harry thoughts went back to their first year. Hermione needing him after the incident with the Troll just a Ginny needed him last June. After almost 15 minutes Harry noticed that Hermione was breathing regularly and wasn't sobbing anymore. He tried to get her off him but she wasn't cooperating. He said "Hermione?"

She didn't respond after a few more times Hermione still didn't respond, but every time he said it Hermione grabbed him harder and tried to push her head through him. Suddenly Harry hears a small moan and when he looked he noticed Hermione had fallen asleep. Not wanting to wake her he had only one choice.

Harry was doubting a bit but the sight on top of him was too cute to disturb her. Harry said quietly "Dobby."

Dobby popped in quietly. Harry thought maybe he pops in with the sound of the voice I use an idea to ask Dobby another time.

Dobby said "the great wizard Harry Potter sir calls for Dobby. What can Dobby do for the great wizard Harry Potter sir?"

Harry said "hello Dobby. I hope you are doing well."

Dobby nodded his head instead of hugging him as Hermione almost completely covered Harry. Dobby said "yes the great wizard Harry Potter sir. Dobby is doing great and is happy working for the castle at Ma- the great wizard Harry Potter sir orders."

Harry smiled and said "that is great Dobby. I am happy you are happy. Now I hope you can help me with Hermione. It seems she has fallen asleep and I was wondering if you can move her to her bed without waking her up?"

Dobby nodded and said, "Dobby can the great wizard Harry Potter sir."

Harry asked, "can you make sure she wakes up in time for dinner without knowing she is woken up by you if she doesn't wake up on her own?"

Dobby nodded and said "Dobby can the great wizard Harry Potter sir. House-elves are expected to not be seen."

Harry said, "Dobby you know I don't mind seeing you as you are a good friend."

Dobby almost cried from happiness and said: "Dobby knows but many other wizards or witches do mind."

Harry thought 'I am sure the Dursleys would be the same when I 'work' for them but they didn't have to see me.'

Harry said "could you please do it Dobby. I am quite uncomfortable here."

Dobby snaps his fingers and slowly Hermione starts to levitate. Hermione was still holding on to Harry's shirt and Dobby snaps his fingers again and Hermione's hands lose their grip on Harry's shirt.

Harry said, "Dobby can you also take her bag, put that beside her bed or if there is space on her bedside table and put my bag on my bed."

Dobby nodded and said, "yes the great wizard Harry Potter sir."

Harry said "thank you Dobby when you are done you can continue with what you are doing, but I again please don't work too hard. When I am in the chamber next time I will call you. Do you trust Medusa at least a bit more?"

Dobby said "Dobby likes working, working hard. Dobby doesn't but if the great wizard Harry Potter trust big snakey so does Dobby.'

Harry sighed and said "Dobby I am happy you trust me but you need to trust her also. I will look in if you can understand her even though you may not be able to talk Parseltongue."

Dobby nodded and said, "Dobby will bring Miss Grangey to Miss Grangey's bed."

Harry nodded and said, "thank you Dobby see you soon."

Dobby nodded before popping out with both bags and Hermione. Harry knew Hermione would question him but he will say that she was very tired and that was probably why she didn't remember that she went up to her dorm to put her bag away and probably fell asleep unintentionally. He can't say she said she wanted to take a nap but Hermione never would do that especially not if she could be in the library working on her homework or something similar.

 **30** **th** **January 1994, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

Harry decided to wait here for Hermione to come down to head for dinner. If he wasn't here there was a chance that Hermione wouldn't believe him when he said she just went to put her bag in her dorm and she unintentionally fell asleep.

It was almost 15 minutes before dinner would start when Hermione comes down. Harry has been here for a few hours so he was reading the book _shield and sword_ to look for other spells and asking Professor Lupin the next training. Professor Lupin didn't say when they would end but did say that nearing the end of the schoolyear Professor Lupin and himself (Harry) would probably too busy to continue training.

Hermione saw Harry sitting. Hermione thought that what happened earlier was a dream and a very nice one so she immediately walks past Harry to leave the Common Room. Harry sees Hermione leave and is confused. Harry closes the book and immediately follows Hermione. He sees Hermione going down the stairs. He reaches Hermione between the sixth and fifth floor and asked: "Hermione is something wrong?"

Hermione looks angry and said "so now you talk to me? I said I was sorry but you didn't even want to listen to me."

Harry looks confused and said, "are you still mad?"

Hermione looks even angrier than before with tears in her eyes and said "you git. I said I was sorry and now you want to just act as nothing happened. I understand you were angry, but …."

Hermione really started to cry. Harry pulled her into him and gave her a hug which shocked Hermione it was a small hug barely noticeable but it was a big step for Harry. Harry jumped apart when he noticed the hug he gave as he just couldn't control himself.

Harry decided to ask, "Hermione what is the last you remember?"

Hermione said, "planning to go to the library but obviously I went to my dorm, I don't know why."

Harry said "don't you remember our talk we had. I found you in the library and we went to the third floor so we could talk and I apologized."

Hermione said, "that wasn't a dream?"

Harry smiled and said "no 'Mione it wasn't a dream. I knew I acted like a git last month and I am very sorry."

Hermione dried her tears and launched herself at Harry again. Harry landing with his back on the floor again. Harry felt a little pain on his back still has bruises from the hits with the Bludgers he got during the five times of training a week during the last few weeks.

Hermione said "I am so happy the dream was actually real. I hoped for so long the last month you would talk to me and we could be friends again."

Hermione thought 'did he really say he loves me as he did in the dream even though it was no dream?'

Harry said, "yes Hermione I hope our friendship will soon be back where we were before my git action of being mad at you."

Hermione smiled at that but was inside disappointed as he obviously didn't say he loves me. True he never said it about anything that he loves it he only admitted that he likes Quidditch but when you saw it he know he just loves it especially the flying part he claimed only likes.

Harry sees that they are in the middle of a moving stair and said: "Hermione could you maybe get off me and I think we need to hurry before Ron had eaten everything he can get his hands on."

Hermione made a nauseous and disgusted face while getting off Harry before saying "yes let go before the whole great hall gets nauseous of that picture although Crabbe and Goyle are not much better among another few. We can slightly make it better if we grab our own food."

When the stairs were in the right position again they continued but before they reach, the Great Hall Hermione said: "Harry if you talked to me in the Library and later on the third floor why did I wake up in my bed?"

Harry said "well after our talk you said that we should go to the Common Room and when we entered you said that you would put your bag by your bed and would soon return, but I noticed that you were looking a bit under the weather and on top of that looked kind of tired. When you hadn't returned around 10 minutes later I grabbed one of my books and guessed you were probably too tired and maybe took a nap. I didn't really mind as we didn't have something pressing and you probably needed it. I think you probably didn't even intentionally fall asleep but you almost collapsed on your bed."

Hermione said, "maybe but why was I lying in bed in my sleeping clothes and more importantly why did I lie like I usually lie and not half outside of my bed or where my foot usually lie."

Harry thought 'Dobby why would you needed to be so good.'

When Harry said nothing Hermione looks at him questioningly. Harry noticed it and though quickly before he knew what to say what wasn't the truth.

Harry said, "maybe because it is dark outside probably because of the dementors with that you were tired your brain thought it was night and automatically dressed for bed and went to sleep."

Hermione reluctantly nodded and said, "it is possible."

Harry said "it doesn't really matter now right Hermione? You are awake for dinner and let's go before there is no food left."

Hermione smiled and said, "you are right Harry let's go before Ronald not only eat like a pig but also become as fat as one."

 **31** **st** **January 1994, Hogwarts castle, Hogwarts**

After defense against the dark arts Harry was walking with Hermione, Ron and Neville happily talking closely followed by the other Gryffindors in his year and everybody was talking with each other even if one is upfront and the other isn't. Many feet behind the Gryffindor group were the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaw (without Padma as she was with her sister in the group of Gryffindor) and even further behind were the Slytherins.

Susan and Daphne saw Hermione looking much better than the last few weeks and were happy that Harry made up with Hermione. Both had only one troubling thought. Even though Harry made up with Hermione they were afraid that Harry still was mad at them especially for when they lied or in other words betrayed him and that Daphne slapped him even though she apologized.

They wanted to talk to Harry but decided not to do it. Daphne didn't really have a reason and Susan wants Harry and Hermione to have time to be friends again. Susan hoped that they will be friends again and she hoped Harry will forgive her and when he talked to her about the marriage contract he still wanted to marry her, happily married and many children with her and not just to continue her family line and his.

 **3** **rd** **February 1994, Astronomy room, Astronomy Tower (5th floor), Hogwarts**

It was another night for training as Professor Lupin wasn't feeling well last week and didn't have time after he was better. Professor Lupin wanted to test Harry's homework he gave for the last three weeks.

Harry was able to master 'weak' _Reducto_ and 'very strong' _Expelliarmus_ (like Harry already could). Harry was successfully able to cast 'weak' _Bombarda_. Harry focussed more on _Reducto_ as _Reducto_ could be used against living things while B _ombarda_ is for solid inanimate things.

Professor Lupin was happy with Harry's progress and said "that is great Harry. I have four more spells that I think would be useful during a fight. The first is a shield charm. The shield would protect you from most spells but strong spells, curses or charm could break through it but the shield charm could also break if it is under continuous attack by multiple attacks. The incantation is _Protego_. Repeat after me."

Harry said " _Protego_."

Professor Lupin said "one more time."

Harry said again _"Protego_. _"_

Professor Lupin nodded and said "that is good. The wand movement is like this."

Professor Lupine waves a few inches vertically from bottom to top in front of him with his wand. When Professor Lupin does it a few times and told him it was just that, Harry nodded.

Professor Lupin said "okay try the movement without using the charm. Harry did for a minute before Professor Lupin said: "now Harry."

Without missing a beat Harry said " _Protego."_

Professor Lupin sends a spell and the shield hold and decides to fire a stronger spell. The shield broke and Harry was tongue-tied by the tongue-tying charm. Without canceling the charm Harry tried to cast _Protego_ again. Professor Lupin noticed this send the first spell he did before and the shield broke immediately and Harry felt to the ground laughing but barely making a sound. Harry was hit by a tickling charm ( _Rictusempra_ ).

Professor Lupin was surprised that Harry could cast a shield without being able to say the incantation. True it was a very weak shield but still, it was very rare a third-year could cast a spell or in this case a charm nonverbally. It was very promising for the years to come. Professor Lupin immediately cast _Finite Incatatum_ as Harry was having trouble breathing it seems.

Harry stood up and wasn't happy he failed. Professor Lupin said "it was a great first try, Harry. Now I want you to learn more about it, but I do want to say while _Protego_ is a shield it would not stop all spells, charm or curses. Some spells could immediately break _Protego_ even when you use it at full power. The best defense is not being where the spell, charm or curse is aimed or in other words dodge (evade) the spell, charm or curse."

Harry nodded. Professor Lupin smiled and said "the next spell is very commonly used and is the stunning spell. The incantation is _Stupefy_. It is very commonly used and a base spell used by Aurors is you know what they are."

Harry nodded and said, "yes they are like magical police."

Professor Lupin nodded and said "that is correct but I would say they are between policemen and soldiers as we don't have something in between. We have Aurors and hit-wizard or witches. Because the hit-wizards or witches are better trained than Aurors and normally have harder and dangerous missions while sometimes support the Aurors and we have very few hit-wizards and witches than Aurors I think hit-wizards and witches are more special forces or something similar in the muggle world, but to become a hit-wizard or witch you need to be a very good Auror first among other things. Many don't get to be a hit-wizard there are only a few that could become one. There are even fewer wizards and witches that get the change to become a hit-wizard or witch during their Auror training your father is one of the very few."

What Professor Lupin did say is that Sirius Black was also one of the three with was a lot then. Normally you can be happy if you have one that can during Auror training. James wanted to be a hit-wizard as long as You-Know-Who was active after that he would request Auror duty and Sirius wanted also do that but for a 'different' reason, a reason James already had.

Harry nodded. Professor Lupin continued "one of the things that make stupefy common for those that use it (or are ordered to use it like Aurors), is that it stuns the target without harming the target. You can hurt the target if you stun him but with that much power that pushes him in a wall or something similar it could hurt the target but solely the spell doesn't hurt and only stuns the target. The other reason why it is commonly used is the wand movement is very similar to the shield charm movement. It is the exact opposite of the shield charm."

Harry moved his wand from top to bottom and when Professor Lupin saw it and said: "yes that is it."

Professor Lupin conjured a few middle-sized birds and he said: "try to hit the birds."

Harry nodded and for the next 15 minutes, he tried to hit them. Harry's aim was almost dead on and certainly much better than others who used the spell for the first time (as his fifth-year students proved just a few lessons ago). When the birds were hit some were stunned for maybe a second or less before they could move again and didn't even fall to the floor and others were stunned fell to the floor but a few seconds later they could fly again.

Professor Lupin was a bit surprised but also a bit disappointed. He was surprised almost all the spells hit but then again the birds were less than three foot away from Harry but Professor Lupin was disappointed as with everything that has happened Professor Lupin expected the conjured birds would disappear when they were hit as if they are hit with enough power they would disappear as they are only conjured and not real birds, but that didn't happen. It means Harry hasn't mastered the spell or didn't have the power but that could not be it as he was able to cast the Patronus charm even though it wasn't corporeal. Quite a few adult wizards can't cast it or can barely cast a shield as Patronus.

Professor Lupin said "okay Harry the aim is good but try to focus a bit more on the spell but I want to continue. The third charm I would normally not suggest but I think you are mature enough to know when and when not to use it. This charm could be deadly or at least injure your target but it is also useful if you need to protect yourself and can make a way if _Bombarda_ doesn't work and need to cut plants so it is also possible to help with Herbology. The spell is the Severing Charm. The incantation is _Diffendo_. The wand movement is this."

Professor Lupin showed the wand movement (a V with a quarter of a circle at the end) before waving his wand and three large watermelons fly into the room.

Professor Lupin said "as the spell is dangerous you can try to cast it a the watermelons. Go ahead."

Harry did it and after 10 minutes the Watermelons has many lashes. One of the three was completely severed (cut in half), another one was almost severed but the third one had barely gone an inch in the watermelon.

After letting Harry rest for 15 minutes Professor Lupin said "the last spell is a conjuring spell. The Incarcerous Spell. The incantation is _Incarcerous_. The wand movement is rather easy you just need to point your wand at the target. This spell conjured ropes to bind the target. That is the other reason I show you _Diffendo_ as _Diffendo_ is an easy way to prevent the _Incarcerous_ from bounding you also dodge it is of course also a good way to evade being bound."

Professor Lupin conjured a few statues one foot high and said: "cast it at the statues."

Harry nodded and cast it at the statues. It took almost 10 minutes before all the statues were bound but only one of the statues was bound tight the others were loose.

Professor Lupin said "well Harry I am pleasantly surprised as the Incarcerous spell is a sixth-year spell as conjuration things are N.E.W.T. level spells. Although if you can do this at this age I would except you can easily get into the N.E.W.T. class for Transfiguration."

Harry gave a small smile and said: "can we continue with the Patronus charm?"

Professor Lupin had the trunk but didn't think that Harry would still want to after the previous spells and charms.

Professor Lupin asked "are you sure Harry? I can understand if you are tired as all save Expelliarmus are for the later years. The full-body-bind is mostly the second year but I understand you didn't learn it. I will devote a small time in the next lesson."

Harry said, "no Professor Lupin I am ready."

Professor Lupin saw that Harry showed a few small signs that he was tired but he knew he couldn't get Harry to stop now. This was one of the characters signs that he is the son of James and Lily, his determination and her stubbornness.

Professor Lupin said, "okay Harry get ready."

Harry pointed his wand and Professor Lupin opened the trunk. The boggart-dementor appeared immediately. Harry cast the Patronus charm and the shield appeared again he managed to hold for almost three minutes before Professor Lupin forced the boggart back in the trunk. Harry sank to his knees before Professor Lupin managed to close the trunk and give Harry a bar of chocolate. Harry eat half of the bar before Harry wanted to do it again. Harry only managed a small minute before Professor Lupin intervened but still, Harry heard the scream and half of the sentence he heard last time…. 'do anything!' before passing out.

Harry woke up a little time later and ate the last half of the bar. Professor Lupin said "let me bring you back Harry. It is almost curfew. Now try to practice all the other spells but be careful with Diffendo as I said. If it is used uncarefully it is dangerous for you but also the people around you. Maybe aim at trees or tree stumps at the border of the forbidden forest but of course not go in that is against the rules."

Professor Lupin snickered a little as he often when in with James and Sirius sometimes with Peter, rest his soul even though it was against rules, like many more things they did. Harry didn't notice the snicker as he was tired and lost in thought about Sirius Black, Medusa and the renewed friendship with Hermione especially how happy he is about that. Nothing was said on the way back. When they reached the portrait Professor Lupin bade Harry a farewell and wished him a pleasant night.

Inside Harry said goodnight to Hermione and other friends like Neville, Ginny and more as almost everybody was still in the Common Room.

 **5** **th** **February 1994, Hogwarts**

It was a cold night although it could be the dementors. He had waited long enough, every day the rat could escape or worse hurt Harry. Harry was one of the few things that made him survive and sane in Azkaban. He walks into the castle as the Grimm and smells no one close by. He decided to turn back into his real human form. He still remembered the passageway that was almost never used and even less know about those passageways especially this one.

He grabs a parchment out of his pocket. On the parchment stood passwords that he used sometimes in his seven years in Gryffindor. He found the parchment lying around on the grounds earlier today and that was the reason he was going tonight before the password will change. Now he got a chance to get the rat inside the tower were he probably thinks he is safe.

In less than 10 minutes he stands for the Gryffindor Portrait where he was a few months ago, but now he had the password. Some knight called Sir Cadogan was dozing against a tree he only looks at Sirius when Sirius starts to start saying every word on the parchment. Sir Cadogan didn't let him in until he said the last word on the parchment. He was in luck the password hadn't changed yet and the portrait opens so he could enter.

 **5** **th** **February 1994, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts**

Sirius walked inside with a knife in his hand ready to strike and kill the rat the first moment he had the change. He knew that the rat would probably be in the third year dorm for the boys.

He looked in the common room and don't see anyone or smell the rat. His Animagus form gave him the ability to hear and smell better even if he isn't transformed. When he was in top form he was also a little bit faster than almost all healthy (fit) witches and wizards on his feet (not counting the lazy witches and wizards, most are purebloods though) and he was able to move like a real dog but on two legs. He hadn't tried that as he is far from his top form but he noticed that he was moving a little faster and better than months ago right after he escaped Azkaban.

He walks towards the stairs and when he was planning to go up to the boy's side he hears a very familiar meow. He looks behind him and sees Crookshanks coming down from the girl's side and push his head a few times against his legs before going up to the boy side in front of Sirius who immediately follow,

When they reached the third year dorm and sneaks inside with Crookshanks. They were assaulted by a large noise. It seems at least one of the boys was snoring like a pig while an earthquake was happening, it surprised Sirius that the caste was not shaken on its foundation. Sirius saw that all the boys were able to sleep through which was a miracle. Silencing charm is a fifth-year spell even if someone can cast it would not survive this onslaught of noise. Sirius is certain most silencing charm cast by an adult will crack and maybe even break at this noise.

Sirius sees the bed with the redhead in it and who made the noise. Next to the redhead, he sees one of the anchors he had in Azkaban, Harry Potter his godson. He found that Harry was kind of small for his age while his father was one of the tallest of his year and Lily wasn't small either. He sees Crookshanks running towards the bed of Ron and disappears under the bed.

Sirius walks to Harry before he decides to stand on the other side of Ron's bed because if the rat attacks and he dodge it would not accidentally hit Harry if he is on the other side. When he is closing in of Ron's bed suddenly a noise like a whistle shrieks through the room. Sirius sees a sneakoscope lying on the bed table by Harry's bed wrapped in socks.

Everybody woke up but Sirius only had eyes for the bed with Ron in it. Ron had also woke up and screamed when he sees Sirius Black with a knife above him.

Ron screamed "aaaahhhh!"

Ron tries to run away but stumbles when he tries to get out of his bed. Sirius looks around as the rat wasn't in the bed and sees everybody else is awake but only Harry had his wand pointed at him. Secretly Sirius is very proud of Harry.

Harry says "everybody out…. wait"

However, before everybody is out of bed they hear a meow. Glass shatters on the floor and Scabbers rushes past Harry's bare feet as Harry had already both feet on the ground. Crookshanks was chasing Scabbers. Harry found it weird as Crookshanks never was in their dorm before and it looks more like Crookshanks want to capture Scabbers instead of grabbing it with the aim to kill before eating it. Crookshanks run after Scabbers through the crack of the door as the door wasn't completely closed.

Harry focus back to the other side of Ron's bed close to the door said: "show yourself."

He sees a silhouette moving towards the partly opened door. Harry screams " _Incarcerous_."

The silhouette turns around with the knife and managed to cut the ropes that were heading towards him. He could because the ropes would be loose around him as Harry didn't have time to concentrate as he had when he trained with Professor Lupin and it was an upper-year spell (sixth year). If he could have the silhouette wouldn't have the chance to cut the ropes as it would approach faster and the ropes would be too strong to be cut by a knife before they hit a target. The silhouette head out of the door and Harry wants to chase but he heard Seamus ask "Harry is Ron okay?"

Harry looks at the ground and doesn't see Ron lying where he landed almost two minutes ago. Harry asked "Ron? Ron?"

Harry looks around before he notices movement on the floor and Ron's head comes out from under his bed.

Ron asked afraid "Is he gone?"

 **5** **th** **February 1994, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

After almost 15 minutes the entire Gryffindor House, in pajamas, stand before McGonagall, who wears a tartan robe and an expression of irritation on her face.

Professor McGonagall said in a quiet Common Room to Ron so everyone could hear "that's preposterous, Weasley. How could Sirius Black possibly have got through the portrait hole?"

Ron almost screamed "I don't know how he got in! I was a bit busy dodging his knife!"

Just then, a curiously content but slightly disappointed Crookshanks wends his way past Ron's legs but affectionally pushed against the legs from others. When Crookshanks went to his owner and jumped in her arms while pushing his head against her.

Ron screamed, "and this bloody cat ate my rat!"

Hermione screamed back "that's a lie!"

Ron looks angry at her before with venom in his voice said: "it is not and you bloody well know it!"

The angry face stuns Hermione for a bit as it did others. Harry didn't see it as he was listening but looking at the fire in the fireplace looking away from everybody else.

Professor McGonagall said in a loud voice "silence!"

Professor McGonagall asks looking at Percy "have you seen Sir Cadogan?"

Percy said, "yes Professor McGonagall I just saw him."

Percy looks around before pointing to a painting near the stairs to the dorms where Sir Cadogan just gave a bouquet of flowers to a young-looking woman who accepted and blushes.

Professor McGonagall said "Sir Cadogan? Sir Cadogan?"

Sir Cadogan hearing his name and sensing the attention focused on him, perks up instantly and walks through different paintings until he is in the closed painting near Professor McGonagall.

Sir Cadogan said with a bow "what can I mean for you, my good lady?"

Professor McGonagall tries not to roll her eyes from Sir Cadogan's attempt at flattery and asked "Sir Cadogan. Is it possible that you let a mysterious man enter Gryffindor Tower tonight?"

Sir Cadogan answered "certainly, good lady! He had the password. Had the whole week's, in fact. On a little piece of paper."

Professor McGonagall turns around to face all the Gryffindor students as she walks passed them to talk to Sir Cadogan. She asked, "which abysmally foolish person wrote down the passwords and then proceeded to lose them!"

The whole houses look once more at Neville. McGonagall sighs.

Professor McGonagall said, "is it always going to be you, Longbottom?"

Neville looks to the ground ashamed and said nervously " I'm afraid so, ma'am."

Professor McGonagall looks around and first panics when she doesn't notice Harry but when she sees his black mob of hair sitting near the fireplace the tension in her disappeared.

Professor McGonagall looks at the large group that is the whole Gryffindor house and said "while we know Sirius Black is gone tonight, I think you can safely assume he will, at some future time, attempt to return. Let me be clear. You are not to move about the castle alone. And you are not to write down the password! Understood!"

Everybody nods their head. McGonagall gives the ties of her robe a sharp tug, collects herself.

Before Professor McGonagall leaves the Common Room completely she says "very well then. Go to bed."

As the students drift off, Ron casts a last angry glance toward Hermione, who now holds Crookshanks in her arms almost protectively.

Professor McGonagall wait before almost everybody is walking upstairs before she walks towards Harry and asked: "Harry are you alright?"

Professor McGonagall sees Hermione looking with concern in her eyes to Harry. Professor McGonagall knew that Harry and Hermione had made up and even though she was appalled it took Harry that long.

Harry doesn't look at either Professor McGonagall of Hermione as he continues to look in the fire in the fireplace while saying "I could've killed him. I should have killed him."

Hermione and Professor McGonagall look with wide eyes at Harry for what he said. Harry stood up before walking to the big window. Harry is staring out the window when he says "he was right there. Close enough to touch. I could've killed him. I should have as he killed my parents and probably many others."

Professor McGonagall knew Harry would find out but she didn't know how but she would (wrongly) put her bet on Hermione as she didn't know she (Professor McGonagall) without knowing told Harry during Hogsmeade weekend before Christmas in the Three Broomsticks when Harry was under his invisibility cloak. She knew nothing of the cloak of invisibility as James(, Lilly and his parents) never told Professor McGonagall the Potter family have one and certainly not that it is a family heirloom and never looses power or looks used.

Professor McGonagall doesn't know how to reassure Harry when Crookshanks jumps out of Hermione's arms and walks to Harry. When Crookshanks reaches Harry, he starts pushing against Harry's legs affectionally and Harry bends down to pet him. When Harry wants to stand up Crookshanks jumps in Harry's arms what surprised Hermione because Crookshanks never did that to anyone before except her. Not even her parents, Ginny, Katie or one of her dormmates he allowed to pet him, he never jumped in their hands. Sure he allowed some to carry him but only if they gently grabbed him. Crookshanks jumped on Harry's lap before but he never jumped in his arms before.

Hermione said, "I know you wouldn't Harry because that is not you."

Professor McGonagall said "that is right Harry, what Miss Grang- Hermione said is right. Now off to bed both of you tomorrow maybe a Saturday but I am sure you are very busy."

Harry wants to put Crookshanks down but Crookshanks doesn't let go. Harry said "Hermione could you make Crookshanks let go?"

Hermione walks to Harry and sees that Crookshanks was holding on to Harry and has one of his claws in the shirt Harry was wearing but obviously not hurting Harry or at least Harry didn't show it. When Hermione wanted to grab Crookshanks, Crookshanks meows and purrs for a bit that Hermione understands. Hermione was also happy Crookshanks was smart as cats would probably show threatening signs what Crookshanks didn't.

Hermione put her arms down and said: "Harry it seems Crookshanks want to stay with you tonight."

Harry sighed and asked, "are you sure?"

Hermione nodded. Harry tried to put Crookshanks down and when he succeeds and with a small tear in his shirt from Crookshanks claw Crookshanks immediately jumps back onto Harry. He used his claws to hold onto Harry. Harry's face twitches when he feels the claw and said: "okay Crookshanks withdraw your claws."

When Harry said that he grabs a hold of Crookshanks. When Harry holds Crookshanks tightly and said "okay you can come with me for the night" Crookshanks withdrew his claws.

Harry said "goodnight Hermione, Professor McGonagall."

Hermione said "goodnight" before giving him a tight hug on his back to not crush Crookshanks and said when she let go "sweet dreams Harry."

Harry looks at her and Hermione gave him a radiant smile. Harry thought 'if I think about that smile I am sure I would have a nice dream.' ( **a/n** innocent dream for your information nothing adult-like Hermione already have. Although some snogging would certainly be in Harry's upcoming dreams).

Professor McGonagall said "sweet dreams Harry' and gave him a caring. Grand-motherly smile. Harry responded, "the same to the both of you Hermione and Professor McGonagall."

When they were sure Harry was out of hearing range Professor McGonagall with a stern voice what she didn't want to do but needed to said "Miss Granger don't you dare to use the time-tuner to get back to a time before Sirius Black entered the tower. I know you didn't go for a teacher as my office is closest and you see Harry is fine so you don't have to go back and I know you haven't as you came down as sleepy as most if not all except the third year boy dorm of course."

Hermione was lying if she said it didn't cross her mind even though to just capture Sirius Black but she was seriously doubting if she could as a defense against the dark arts was not her strong suit. She understands the theory but was having trouble with the practical part of most classes while Harry who understood the theory way better than an average student almost as good if not more than her Hermione suspected. Harry has no problem with the practical part in defense against the dark arts he was always the first (after the first half-year of their first year) to perfectly or adequately cast the spell, some of the time it was perfectly cast on the first try. Most of the time it was cast very well, not perfectly but way more than just adequate what she and most of the others had if not everybody beside Harry.

'Perfectly cast doesn't mean that you mastered it though' Hermione thought feeling a bit bad after the thought was gone as the thought was to downplay Harry's best class and his good work but to be honest most of the practically part of the classes except potions Harry was good in, but other than defense against the dark arts he was never the first to succeed to cast the spell and nowhere near perfectly until they are done with the spell sometimes even a week or two later. She was right with her thought as you don't master it when you cast it perfectly, to master it takes time, but when she thought about it was hurting for a second as it was almost bad-mouthing Harry which she never wanted to do. She didn't even do it during the big fight while some tried to do (to get a reaction out of Hermione not to bad mouth Harry), she even told them to not do it and protected Harry even though they were having a fight about the broomstick until almost a week ago.

Hermione was brought back to the present when she sees Professor McGonagall with a stern face. Hermione remembered what Professor McGonagall said and with an ashamed blush for her thought said "of course not Professor McGonagall. I would not use it to go back in time to the time Sirius Black was here."

Professor McGonagall looks at her for a minute before she gave a short nod and said "okay Miss Granger I believe you. Have a good night and sleep well. Before I forget I am happy you and Harry are friends again."

'If not more or soon more' Professor McGonagall thought. Professor McGonagall (and Professor Flitwick) where the only professors who didn't change their bet with the Weasley twins as they were both good friends with James and Lily (and Professor McGonagall's best friends with Dorea and friends with Charlus since they were students.)

 **Let's end here for now. I got a bit sidetracked and didn't get where I wanted to be. In the next chapter the firebolt would return, Hogsmeade weekend, the Quidditch match Ravenclaw-Gryffindor and more if the word count allows it.**

 **Please read and review but PMs are also appreciated. Let me know your thoughts.**


	32. Meet your spouse, Firebolt, Quidditch ma

**Chapter 32 Meet your spouse, Firebolt, Quidditch match and Hogsmeade weekend at Hogwarts**

 **9** **th** **February 1994, Hogwarts Castle**

It was the fifth period and Harry was walking through Hogwarts. Harry was walking with Ron as Hermione was in the library, Neville was helping Hannah along a few with Herbology. Ron needed it but he didn't want to.

 ****Flashback****

Harry was sitting in the Gryffindor Common room a few days ago with Hermione and Neville working on some homework when Ron entered. Ron walked towards Harry and said "hey Harry mate. I would be barking mad to fly at it before testing it with Sirius Black after you, trying to off you especially if it such a gift that you would share with your friends although you use it the most of course."

Harry said "yeah Hermione was right. I needed to be examined."

Ron reluctantly what only Hermione noticed said "yeah."

When Ron took a seat Harry didn't tell him to leave much to Hermione's dismay but she would tolerate Ron if he became Harry's friend again. Within 10 minutes Harry and Ron were talking again like they were friends what Hermione certainly didn't like. It was not that she didn't want Harry to have friends it was the contrary she hoped he would have loads of real friends but she didn't like or trust Ron and is afraid that with Ron as a friend, it would hold Harry back not only in school and studies but also with making friends and keeping friends. Susan told Hermione that she tried to befriend before but Ron was slightly bad-mouthing Harry last year and after her attack, he prevented Susan from talking with Harry that he would never want to be associated with a 'Puff, of course, Susan knew better now. It was one of the many reasons Susan (among others) didn't like Ron.

 **** End Flashback****

Harry was talking with Ron as Harry didn't have homework or at least nothing that was due fast in opposition to Ron they were talking about the Quidditch match this Saturday the 12th.

It was different as normally the second Saturday in February it would be third Hogsmeade visit on Saturday. Professor Dumbledore let the school know right before Yule break that the match against Ravenclaw was preponed one week. Professor Dumbledore according to Professor McGonagall who after Yule break had with Oliver a talk as Quidditch captain and Harry's Firebolt thought it was the best idea as the Auror presence was increased during Hogsmeade visit.

Professor McGonagall told the whole Gryffindor team that is was preponed to prevent another attack (on Harry but she didn't say it). She told the team that during Hogsmeade visit the Auror presence was increased, but because of the searching and other Auror operations, it was difficult to maintain it for a long time so to prevent an attack on anyone it would be the same weekend as Hogsmeade visit so it was only one weekend. Professor McGonagall sent Amelia a letter when Professor Dumbledore didn't as he didn't want to bring Amelia more problems or at least that is what he said.

Amelia responded and said that it was a great idea and that with the increased the Auror presence for that weekend because of Hogsmeade especially as she gave Susan permission and didn't revoke it after the two attacks on students in particular Harry. She made sure a large Auror force would be present for the third Hogsmeade visit and with the knowledge of the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw match she tried to increase the Auror presence even more. She knew from the match before but she didn't know that Hogsmeade's visit will be the next day until she got the message from Professor McGonagall.

Harry and Ron were walking around mostly on the ground floor. Near the end of the fifth period, Harry and Ron were lazy walking and talking towards the great staircase. However, just when they turned the corner they saw a couple of Ravenclaw fourth years intentionally walk against a first-year Slytherin making her fall over with a couple of books all around her. They are her textbooks. There were also books from the library as she had a free period and was heading to the Common Room as the next lesson was potions that were in the dungeon anyway.

She looked up and was afraid as she was alone with a couple of unshed tears. She was told to be on her guard by her sister especially if she was alone. Her sister told her to never try to be alone but if it happens try to get to the dungeon immediately or near a teacher.

She looks up and sees that most students evade her and no Slytherins. She sees a group of fourth-year Gryffindor and a couple of fifth-year Ravenclaw-Gryffindor, most of them were looking menacing at her and were slowly walking to her. Harry and Ron were a couple of feet before the group but from Astoria's point of view, it looked like Harry and Ron were part of the group.

When Harry and Ron were only a foot away Astoria begun to shed her tears especially when Ron and Harry stopped. Astoria was told to never cry where people can see you or any other weakness. She looked to the ground hoping it would not show her tears or any weakness. Harry bent down to help Astoria with her books. Harry said gently "let me help you."

Ron hissed "Harry why it is a slimy snake."

Harry sighed and said, "she is only a first year, she has done nothing wrong to us, Ron."

Ron said "I am not waiting" before walking away lazily hoping Harry would follow him immediately but Harry did not.

Astoria looks up with shiny eyes because of the tears. Harry gave her a gentle smile and continued grabbing books together which make Astoria gather the books around her. She sees the group coming closer, but she felt not alone and almost safest she ever felt with Harry just a foot away. It felt like there was some kind of connection Astoria can feel it.

When the group was a couple of feet away a fourth Gryffindor said "oh what is a little ickle first-year Slytherin doing here. Why don't we learn little girl here her place before she becomes the ice princess and skank like her sister? Maybe after ….."

Astoria has looked at the ground again to try to ignore him, keep her tears in or at least away from the group's eyes. When he stopped she looks up and immediately notices Harry was standing while only on his knees a second ago. What surprised Astoria and made her heart skip a beat was Harry with his wand at the neck of the Gryffindor that just spoke but also had one hand grabbing the Gryffindor's tie.

Harry said, "McLaggen shut up, keep walking and don't you dare touch her."

McLaggen didn't like Harry and started to hate him more. McLaggen said, "what now Potter get nice to snakes, so you are the heir of Slytherin after all."

Most in the group looked shocked at McLaggen. Nobody would be so stupid especially in Gryffindor to dare call Harry the heir of Slytherin. Harry was mostly at Hermione's side while she was petrified and saved Ginny Weasley from the Chamber of Secrets (nobody knew it was Ginny that let the Basilisk lose, but knew she was dragged down).

Harry said "yes she is a Slytherin but she didn't do anything wrong to any of us and she isn't responsible for her OLDER sister. So walk away and don't you dare touch her."

McLaggen asked, "Potter do you even know who she is?"

Harry said, "I don't care and I don't care who her sister is."

McLaggen smiled menacing and tried to exploit Harry's arch-rival and said: "And what if she is Malfoy little sister."

Harry said menacing "I don't care."

Harry knew he lied and hoped no one else saw though him because is she was he would have cared. Harry knew she wasn't as McLaggen said sister, not brother.

McLaggen laughed and said "really because that is Astoria Greengrass if I am not mistaken and she has only one sister an older sister. One you are probably familiar with she is in your year and that is Daphne Greengrass."

Harry's muscles tightened up as he was still mad at Daphne and he could still feel the pain from her hitting him. Sure she apologized and said she was sorry but she was still a Slytherin and they are cunning what is not immediately a bad thing though.

Harry said, "I don't care."

When everyone had calmed down from the shock that McLaggen called Harry the heir of Slytherin and saw that Harry had his wand at McLaggen's neck a few other fourth-year pulled their wand at Harry. McLaggen saw that and wanted to laugh. However, before he could Katie who was with the group had pulled her wand on the others. The group of fifth-year Gryffindor's was divided half was staying out of it but the other half had pointed their wand at the group. Ravenclaw thinking what was smart and decided to not intervene and put a couple of steps away from the Gryffindors.

The fifth years were earlier released and that was why they were just approaching from class. Inside the group were Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia who immediately backed up Katie and Harry. Fred and George had taken two wands from other Gryffindors before they knew it. The twins didn't know on which side they were on. The other four (besides the twins, Lee, Alicia, and Angelina) hated McLaggen so they kept their wand.

Harry said with still his wand on McLaggen's neck "put your wand down."

McLaggen being his arrogant self said "or what Potter. You are no match for me let stand us."

Katie said, "I highly doubt that but with us, you are no match."

McLaggen looked at Katie and said "You s…"

Harry interrupts with a sound that looked like a growl "don't you dare finish that sentence."

Half of the group wanted to point their wand at Katie when they saw the fifth years had there wands pointed at them. One of McLaggen's friends said: "let's go Comarc."

McLaggen managed to turn his head to see what the situation was and pushed Harry of him. He said, "yes let's go."

The group with McLaggen and his 'friends' left. Harry saw that everyone pocketed there wands again and Harry said: "thank you."

Harry didn't wait there response and bent down to help Astoria who has watched the conversation with attention and rapture and forgot her books. When Harry bent down Astoria started to grab her books. When Astoria and Harry have all the books Astoria said: "thank you, Harry, could you give me the books."

Harry said, "Astoria was it?"

Astoria nodded with a smile that Harry could imagine was the same Daphne would have if she ever smiled in his presence. Harry asked, "where were you going?"

Astoria said, "I wanted to go to the Slytherin Common Room before the next class."

Harry said, "let me at least help you carry the books until the giant staircase, but I don't go further I don't think the other Slytherin want me to see where the Slytherin Common Room is or the password."

Harry knew where the Slytherin Common Room was, but obviously doesn't know the password. Astoria nodded and said "really thank you Harry."

When Harry stood up with the books immediately followed by Astoria the group of fifth years passed Harry and Astoria. Fred and George stopped for a second and said "if McLaggen bothers you Harry or you Miss Greengrass just let us know and we take care of it. We got some pranks that need some serious testing."

Fred and George laugh while walking away. Astoria asked, "are they serious?"

Harry said "about pranking McLaggen? Probably. About you letting them know if McLaggen doesn't stop? Absolutely!"

Astoria asked, "are you sure they will prank him?"

Harry nodded and said "they would prank him to stop that will not permanently hurt him maybe embarrass him for a bit but not for a very long time. A person like McLaggen can't stand being embarrassed so even a day maybe a meal is enough for him to back down."

Astoria smiled. McLaggen was arrogant and cocky who cared too much about his appearance. Harry grabbed a small pile of books. He asked "Astoria are you going to make it?"

Astoria didn't answer and was blushing. Harry said, "I will help you."

Harry grabbed a small pile of books and walked towards the giant staircase. When they reached the stairs to the dungeon that didn't move Harry gave Astoria the pile of books and said: "I need to go to class and I don't think you want to others to see me helping you as I said before."

Astoria nodded and accepted the pile of books on top of the three books she held. Harry said "bye Astoria."

Astoria said "bye Harry" hard enough for Harry to hear but not enough for anybody else.

Harry gave a radiant smile before rushing up to the closest moving stairs as he had Transfiguration and the classroom was on the fifth floor.

 **9** **th** **February 1994, Dungeon, Hogwarts Castle**

Astoria was beyond happy. Harry Potter talked to her he even helped her. Daphne would be so jealous if Daphne didn't have a marriage contract with Harry. She was nearing the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room when she heard behind her "finally there you are Tori. Where where you? I told you to stay with your year mates between classes."

Astoria turned around and saw a red-faced Daphne standing. Astoria said "hey Daphne. I know what you said but I wanted to grab some books to read ahead and learn the spells you said I need to know that would be learned this year and some for personal use."

Daphne said, "did something happen?"

Astoria started blushing and said, "no why do you ask?"

Daphne gave her a glare like she knows she lied and wanted the truth. Daphne said while she was still glaring "you turn red, are very happy, carry many books isn't that too heavy? And that is not mentioning you almost have a goofy smile on your face!"

Astoria noticed Tracey not far behind Daphne. Astoria looked around and see nobody else and told her what happened. When she mentioned Harry helped her Daphne got a light blush barely noticeable but Astoria saw jealousy in her eyes. Daphne almost growled, "come, Tori, the next period is going to start soon and I need to go to charms."

Astoria nodded and followed Daphne and Tracey into the Common Room. Daphne and Tracey helped Astoria put the books away and made sure she is with the first years before leaving quickly or they would be late for charms.

 **10** **th** **February 1994, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts**

All classes were done for the day and it was shortly after dinner. Harry was with the Quidditch team talking about what to do know the game was only two days away and he still had the Shooting star. Oliver said "as the game is in two days today's practice will be the last one before the game against Ravenclaw. Let's go to the Quidditch pitch for practice."

 **10** **th** **February 1994, Quidditch Pitch, Hogwarts ground**

After everyone was changed and dressed Oliver was again talking about the strategy for the game against Ravenclaw. He made some last-minute adjustments to the strategy. After almost 45 minutes they walk out to fly around and try the new strategy with some older strategies.

Madam Hooch was already flying around on the lookout. However when they were ready to start they Professor McGonagall walking on the pitch towards them. They were surprised as Professor Flitwick would be watching as added protection this training. What everybody was that something was following. It looked like a broom.

Professor McGonagall said "Mr. Potter I think you are happy to see that we finished the examination of the Firebolt and after extensive examination, we found no curse or jinx that would jeopardize when you use it. However, I will accompany Professor Flitwick who should be here shortly just to make sure if something may happen you are not hurt."

Harry like the rest of the team was only three feet in the air immediately landed and walked towards Professor McGonagall. They now noticed Professor McGonagall had her wand in her hand and when she lowered her wand the broom lowered a few inches but levitated about two feet from the ground. It was one of the new features that only the Firebolt has if nobody holds it or it was idle while being horizontal. If somebody was riding it the feature like some others didn't work.

Harry gently grabbed the Firebolt and when he grabbed it, it felt so right and he felt so happy. Professor McGonagall waved her wand at the Shooting Star and the Shooting Star disappeared.

After 5 minutes Harry finally grabbed the Firebolt to mount it and just when he was in the air Professor Flitwick came on the pitch and said "ah Mr. Potter I see that Professor McGonagall told you. I am very curious about how you ride the Firebolt. But don't think with a better broom you can beat my house seeker, Ms. Chang isn't easily defeated. Come on Minerva we can better take a seat on the stands."

Professor McGonagall turns around and said, "yes Filius."

Professor McGonagall turns again before turning back said: "Mr. Potter let them see that you are a real Potter and I must say just like Professor Flitwick I am curious how good you can be with the Firebolt."

Harry nodded before shooting up and down. He was started doing tricks his nimbus did with ease while the Shooting Star wasn't able to do it. After a few minutes, Harry did some sharp turning while doing a sharp rise and sharp fall like a snitch was in front of him.

The look on Harry's face showed happiness in opposition when he was unhappy when he flew the shooting star almost like he was drowned in sadness. Every time Harry flown on the Shooting Star Katie wanted to hug him to make him feel better. Professor McGonagall had the same wanted to make Harry happy as only a grandmother could.

After almost 15 minutes Harry finally slows down and flies down to wait for Oliver's instructions as Oliver always did at the start of the training so everybody knew what they were going to do during practice at least for the first part.

When the training started the chasers were training different formations and Oliver was keeping. Fred and George were firing Bludger on Harry and Harry now needed to evade them. After 15 minutes Fred and George needed to fire Bludgers at the chasers while Harry was looking for the snitch and manage to catch it three times. The next 10 minutes Fred and George shot Bludgers at Oliver while Oliver tries to block the shots from the chasers while Harry was to take a position high up like it was the start of a game searching the golden snitch. He needed to spot the snitch but not try to catch it. When he spotted the snitch he would close his eyes for a minute before searching again.

Then 15 minutes the team tried new formations, attack and defense formations with Fred and George as beaters protecting them from Bludgers while Harry was following a snitch but not catching it so he can try to learn how to control the Firebolt. The last 15 minutes were the same but Fred and George were now attacking the formations to break it and the chasers forced to change strategy on there own while also firing at Harry at random times. Oliver wasn't playing he was looking for weak spots he hasn't seen yet as he could now use Fred and George without focusing on Harry most of the practices before.

During the practice Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall start to smile seeing Harry play his best yet not mentioning the large smile Harry have. Professor Flitwick was happy for Harry but was afraid his house team would have a very hard time beating Gryffindor if that was even possible especially as the chasers and the beaters were very good at playing together. Oliver was no slouch and even far from it. Harry was a natural talent and even better with the Firebolt.

 **10** **th** **February 1994, Hogwarts**

During practice two girls one in the Common Room and the other in the library were feeling very happy. They felt just as the practice start a surge of happiness came over them and the whole time until curfew they couldn't help but keep smiling. They didn't know where it was coming from but they just couldn't stop until the practice was over.

 **10** **th** **February 1994, Quidditch pitch, Hogwarts grounds**

The practice was over. Oliver asked, "and Harry how is the Firebolt?"

Harry smiled with a radiant smile and said "it is great. It is like the Firebolt knows what I want to do, but I think it will take some time to know how far I can go and everything."

Oliver said "that is understandable don't forget it took you a couple of weeks before you know exactly how to get the most out of your nimbus including mastering to handle it. You would get the Firebolt to the same level in no time it would just take the time we, unfortunately, don't have. Do you think you can use it on Saturday for our match against Ravenclaw?"

Harry thought while slowly nodding and said "I don't think it will be a problem like I said it looks like the Firebolt knows what I want to do so I may not master it yet and would take some time as it took with my nimbus. I am sure that I can use the Firebolt this Saturday for our match."

Oliver slapped him on the back and said: "that is great Harry."

As Harry gritted his teeth Oliver ask "do you still have pain from the Bludgers?"

Before Harry could say anything Alicia said while glaring at Oliver "of course he has Oliver."

Angelina continued also with a glare at Oliver "what you did was brutal."

Katei finished with a glare at Harry "but Harry should have never accepted it."

Angelina and Alicia said at the same time "Harry was stupid but you are lucky we didn't tell Vanessa."

Oliver looks horrified and said "you are right. Sorry, Harry, I should have never suggested it. I was blinded and it was a good practice but I shouldn't have done it. It may have been a Shooting Star I should have persuaded you to try to evade the Bludgers shot at you. I shouldn't have left the decision to you about this, it is my job a team captain to protect my team members even if a team member wants to do something I don't think is a good idea what I didn't do with you and for that, I am very sorry. But still, I want you to catch the snitch or die trying now you have a very good broom."

Harry under a glare from Katie said "it isn't only your fault Oliver I should have been smart enough to know it wasn't a good idea even though I reluctantly accepted. It did help with resisting the Bludgers although it does still hurt and have some bruises."

After that everybody went to their locker room although Harry didn't change he would always change in his dorm and take a shower there.

 **In the girl's locker room** after the shower while they were dressing Angelina asked Katie "and Katie what did you think of the practice to let Harry hit with Bludgers?"

Katie said, "I should have convinced Harry to not do the practice Oliver proposed."

Alicia smiled at Angelina and said, "but didn't you see the muscles that Harry formed from that particular practice."

Katie blushed. She had but said, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Angelina and Alicia saw the blush and Angelina said "sure you didn't."

Alicia said, "he becomes quite cute and handsome especially with those new muscles, maybe I should…"

Katie shot up to say Harry was hers (and maybe Hermione's and Ginny), but before she could say it she saw the smile she knew she was baited by Angelina and Alicia. She dropped her head and sat down. Katie said, "okay yes I noticed and yes I like it but also Harry even if he didn't have those extra muscles but it does help."

Angelina and Alicia shouted at the same time "we already knew and WE ARE RIGHT."

Katie said "please don't tell Harry. I am not ready and even though Harry is handsome, boys are so immature at his age. He is also not ready I will tell him when I think I can or I think he is ready and I am."

Angelina said "no problem, of course, we won't tell him soon. We will only tell him when you are stalling or afraid and can't make yourself say it only then we will intervene right Alicia?"

Alicia nodded. Katie put on the last clothing and gave them both a hug and said: "I love you girls so much you are my best friends."

Angelina and Alicia hugged back before Alicia said "of course Katie. We love you too and you are also our best friend."

They all smiled at each other before putting on their robe over their clothes as it was cold outside and grabbed their brooms. When they left the locker room all the boys were waiting but they did notice Harry was still in his Quidditch clothes although that was nothing knew from the very first practice Harry likes to shower in the bathroom adjacent to his dorm.

 **12** **th** **February 1994, Great hall, Hogwarts**

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was sitting together during breakfast as usual before a match. Everybody was awake what also wasn't unusual but the reason why was unusual.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was held in high regard by Gryffindor's house and even the Ravenclaws couldn't deny they were good. The Ravenclaws did have confidence in their own Quidditch team mostly because of the big win from Hufflepuff. The Ravenclaws and Gryffindors were betting on who would win, who would catch the snitch, the first score, who scores most and even what the end score would be.

The Hufflepuffs didn't bet but were excited about seeing a Firebolt in action especially in the more than capable hands of Harry. The Slytherin were thunderstruck that someone in school has the fastest broom ever made the Firebolt. It seems that Harry has a Firebolt has somehow entered the Hogwarts gossip mill and that quickly spread across the houses.

Malfoy was whining the most. He keeps repeating that Harry didn't deserve and only he as the best seeker from Hogwarts deserved it. Nobody knew he had asked, almost demanded his father to get him a Firebolt, but his father refused. Firstly it was too expensive especially with all the bribes he was paying as he wanted to crush Arthur's new department or at least limit the ability to act or diminish the responsibility the department has for anything that involves muggles or muggleborns. Secondly, he couldn't get his hands on a Firebolt. Most professional teams didn't have a Firebolt for every squad member. Lucius was wondering how Potter could get one.

 **12** **th** **February 1994, Quidditch Gryffindor boys locker room, Hogwarts grounds**

It was a couple of minutes before the match will start (1 PM) and Oliver was again going over the tactics. Everybody had changed and was listening as Oliver made some last-minute changes that weren't game-winning chances but Oliver was to try to remove the weak spots.

Harry heard he needed to look for the snitch as he had the advance of speed and Cho did have the talent and would probably not follow him as Malfoy does. They were walking towards the pitch. Mounted their brooms and flew out. Oliver came as first followed this time by Harry after Harry the twins and ended with the vixens. The vixens and twins flee in a V formation while Oliver had already landed near Madam Hooch waiting for Ravenclaw. Harry raced pas the stands with a big smile before taking his place at the start when Ravenclaw flew onto the field.

After a few minutes, Roger Davis landed and shake hands with Oliver to start the game. When everyone took her place Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game was one.

Angelina got the Quaffle and evade the first attempt from Ravenclaw to take the Quaffle from Angelina. Angelina passed to Alicia who passed it to Katie who passed back to Alicia who immediately passed it to Angelina. Angelina gave a sign and Katie and Alicia followed her in the shape of a triangle. Angelina was hit with a Bludger but Alicia managed to get the Quaffle and passed it to Katie who scored the first goal 10-0 Gryffindor. Angelina was hit but managed to stay on her broom and wasn't injured as her protection took most of the hit and the pain was mostly from shock than from something else so Angelina could easily continue the match.

Harry started flying around until he saw the snitch. He was nearing it and almost captured it but before he could he was hit by a Bludger by one of the Ravenclaw beaters but managed to stay on the Firebolt. It seems the training worked even though it hit him on his front surly leaving a Bludger sized bruise. George fired another Bludger as revenge hitting the beater that fired at Harry and making him fall. The beater was up in the air nearly a minute later.

However, because of the Bludger Harry lost sighed of the snitch. The Ravenclaw chasers try to score but Oliver managed to save all. Angelina scored followed by Katie. Harry was flying around as was Cho. During searching, Alicia managed to score twice making the score 50-0 Gryffindor.

Harry noticed the snitch for a second time. Cho managed to stop him without a foul. Cho decided to follow Harry after that, but Oliver had told Harry at the start of a match to use his speed as an advantage as Cho did have good talent as a seeker (in opposition to Malfoy).

Harry waited a few minutes when Roger Davies manages to score once making the score 50-10 Gryffindor. Harry for the first time looks at Cho and must admit she is pretty but his attention got immediately distracted when he sees Katie fly by and score. He looks back seeing if Cho is still there and she is. His eyes were drawn behind her as he was facing the Gryffindor stands and sees Hermione and Ginny that he immediately forgets about Cho. His eyes broke away from Hermione ad Ginny when he noticed a black dog again, but the dog gave some kind of smile at him at least if a dog could smile and walks to Ron like the dog try to find something or someone.

Seeing Katie, Hermione, Ginny, and dog bring him back to reality and he immediately takes off and as expected Cho follows him. Fred sees it and calls "George."

George on the other side see what Fred saw and sends the closest Bludger to Fred who immediately uses his bat to direct it against Harry and Cho. Harry knew this and evade the Bludger. Cho barely manages to evade it but the Bludger does hit her leg. She still follows Harry as the Bludger doesn't hit her leg fully but only a little bit. Harry sees this and starts to turn very quickly like a snitch is. After almost 10 minutes and one goal from Alicia and again one from Roger Davies (70-20 Gryffindor) Harry manages to trick Cho when Harry went to the outside of the high stands when Cho losing him out of sight and the so-called snitch.

Almost 5 minutes later Cho sees she has been tricked as she sees Harry racing only a few feet above the ground behind a small golden ball the snitch. Cho races but she knew it was almost impossible for her to get there before Harry catches the snitch. Roger Davies scores again, but for those who watched saw that Roger only allowed himself to score and demanded the other chasers to give him the Quaffle. The chasers were unhappy but did it. Followed by Angelina scoring again making the score 80-30 Gryffindor.

The snitch suddenly goes upwards directly towards Cho and Cho knew she had a bigger chance now. Harry is only a few inches away while Cho closes in. However, the snitch knows and immediately changes direction downwards and towards the other side of the pitch where the Slytherins are. Harry takes a sharp turn to follow. On his tail is now Cho.

When they were closing in on the snitch Harry sees four Dementors in the stands. Cho follows Harry's eyes and screams. Harry had his wand just in case and cast _"Expecto Patronum"_ that creates a shield that pushes the Dementors over. Harry had only slowed down a little while Cho has stopped completely. Harry looks as the Dementors and sees that they are actually Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and the Quidditch team captain Marcus Flint.

Everyone in the Professor stand sees what happened and Professor McGonagall said to Professor Lupin "well Remus it seems that Harry's training paid off."

Professor Lupin gave a smile and Professor Flitwick says "remarkable a third-year student able to cast more than a few wisps and can even create a shield."

All the Professors see who were playing the Dementors and that gave Professor McGonagall a mischievous smile. Fortunately, Harry was prepared and they weren't real Dementors, but these fake-Dementors were in serious trouble.

Harry pocket his wand and races after the snitch as he found the snitch almost as soon as he pocketed his wand. Almost two minutes he catches the snitch making Gryffindor win the game with 230 against 30. Gryffindor celebrated while modest clamping from Hufflepuff, a few polite claps from Ravenclaw but is being booed by almost all the Slytherins.

 **12** **th** **February 1994, entrance hall, Hogwarts**

Harry walks in as he wanting to take the shower in his dorm. He walks with Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Ron. The dog was gone but as he walks in he sees Professor McGonagall talking to Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, and Flint. The last thing the group hears is Professor McGonagall saying "that is 50 points off Slytherin .. each for endangering a student and no fair play. Also you four are not allowed into Hogsmeade tomorrow as you will help Mr. Filch with cleaning the trophy room. The next two weeks in the evening you all will have detention. Monday evening 8 PM report to my office. You know where to report after that from me. Is that clear?"

Draco said "wait…."

Professor McGonagall interrupted Draco and almost shouted "it that clear?"

Draco wanted to argue but Flint said: "yes Professor."

Crabbe and Goyle waited on Malfoy's response as did Professor McGonagall. She said, "Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Grabbe, and Mr. Gyole IS THAT CLEAR?"

Malfoy nodded his and said "yes Professor" and that is when Crabbe and Gyole nodded. It looked like Malfoy was smart enough to know that saying wait until my father hears about this wasn't going to help his case in any way. Also, his father could not be bothered as his father made clear when Malfoy wanted a Firebolt he didn't get.

That night there was a big party in Gryffindor Tower that Professor McGonagall needed to break up around 1 AM and confiscate Fire whiskey, but she didn't dock points mostly because in her youth she also had parties like this when the Quidditch won especially if they still had a chance to win the Quidditch cup.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, Courtyard, Hogwarts**

Harry was standing in the Courtyard with Hermione, Ron, and Neville. Harry said, "well have a good time."

Harry whispers "I see you there."

Hermione said, "please don't Harry I don't want you to get caught and the chance is large that Sirius Black is close by even with all the Aurors in Hogsmeade."

Ron was looking bored. Professor McGonagall was looking if all the students that went with the first group were allowed. Harry said, "Hermione I don't think Sirius Black will be that sloppy after escaping Hogwarts twice."

Hermione pleadingly said, "please Harry."

Harry couldn't resist the pleading voice from Hermione and said: "I will think about it okay Hermione."

Hermione wasn't happy and reluctantly nodded. Harry said "have fun Ron, Hermione, and Neville."

Neville said, "Harry I am not allowed to go for the remainder of the year."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked surprised. Hermione said, "why not Neville?"

Neville said, "the day after Sirius Black was in Gryffindor Tower Professor McGonagall asked for me in her office and she said as punishment I wasn't allowed to go to Hogsmeade anymore."

Hermione asked, "why didn't you say anything?"

Neville shrugged and said, "nobody asked."

Hermione gave Harry a Hermione hug and said: "if you want I can bring you something back."

Harry said, "not needed."

Ron said "great" and went past Professor McGonagall into the group.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry said, "Hermione here are three Galleons can you get candy for that as a Birthday present for Ron a little over two weeks. Candy is okay."

Hermione smiled while nodding. Neville also gave Hermione three Galleons for the same reason as Harry.

Harry said, "you know what I will stay here with Neville and maybe Ginny."

Hermione gave a radiant smile and said "really?"

Harry said, "will that make you feel better?"

Hermione said, "well I will be disappointed we can't lunch together but I am happy you will be safer here than in Hogsmeade."

Harry smiled and said "if it makes you feel better I will. I have some things to do anyway."

Hermione said "okay Harry. Harry and Neville, I see you later."

Hermione gave Harry one more hug and waved at Neville before immediately joining the group that was almost ready to leave. Harry and Neville watched the group leave before going back inside and decided to sit in the Great Hall were breakfast was still going on for the people that like to sleep in at the weekend.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, Great Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry wanted to go to the Chamber of Secrets as he had a question for Medusa containing potions and if they worked on her. Harry had found a potion for regrowing teeth. And even if it didn't work completely there was a curse that would rapidly grow your teeth. Besides that potion, he tried to find a way to get some of the more rare items for the potion to bond with Hedwig according to the familiar book.

Harry knew there were four ingredients he could acquire here in Hogwarts. The first one is Nux Myristica, a plant may be Neville wants to help it with him. It is in one of the upper-year Greenhouses. Harry can't go there but Neville can as he got permission from Professor Sprout. Neville told him that earlier this year as Neville was very happy he was good in Herbology. Neville said like his mother before becoming sad saying he was going to bed.

The second was also a plant known as Pritcher's Porritch. The third and the fourth one he had seen last year in the personal potion closes of Snape. One is Salamander blood as long as the familiar isn't a salamander or relative like a gecko ….. actually all kinds of amphibians. The last one is Sulphur Vive very difficult to obtain and very pricey.

The worst part was to make the potion. Sure Harry thought he could make it but he can't use the potion classroom or the second girl lavatory as it also had the Chambers entrance. Harry also wasn't sure he could actually make it and the only one he could turn to that was good enough in potions is Hermione, but Hermione wouldn't do it without knowing what and even if Harry gave her parchment with the brewing directions Hermione would do it but will search through the whole library to find what she was actually brewing.

Harry thought he was actually okay or above average at least in the potion (like Neville was probably able to), but Snape was the problem. Sure somewhere really bad like Ron, Dean, and Seamus. Seamus especially has something with fire although less than the first two years.

He was thinking about it will Neville took some drink as he like Harry already had breakfast. Harry shook out of his thoughts when he felt a presence next to him. Harry looks and sees Ginny sitting next to him with a smile.

Harry said, "good morning Ginny how are you doing?"

Ginny smiled and said "hey Harry. Hey Neville. I am doing great how about you?"

Neville said, "I am great."

Harry said, "I am fine."

When Ginny heard fine she squeezes her eyes and glare at Harry. Harry said, "really Ginny I am fine."

Ginny isn't sure when Harry said fine something is wrong but he looked okay. Ginny asked, "are you tired or hurt because of the Quidditch match yesterday?"

Harry shook had and said, "no no no Ginny I am really fine."

Ginny didn't see anything strange or weird so she said "okay" while she grabbed breakfast.

After breakfast, Ginny asked, "Harry could help me with some spells?"

Harry said, "sure Ginny."

Harry thought 'I will go to the Chamber tonight. I can ask if Dobby can bring me there.'

Harry asked, "do you have a place where we can Ginny?"

Ginny said, "didn't really think about it."

Harry said "okay don't worry I know a place."

Harry was thinking about one of the classrooms on the third floor. He wasn't thinking about the classroom he made up with Hermione but if he remembered correctly there were two other big classrooms according to the map and the distance between the classroom doors when he walked past them right before he made up with Hermione.

Harry said, "why don't we grab some books before going to the classroom."

Ginny smiled and nodded. Harry asked, "Neville do you want to come?"

Neville nodded and said, "maybe I could use some help."

Harry said "great. When we are all done let go to the Common Room."

 **13** **th** **February 1994, third floor, Hogwarts**

Neville and Ginny were following Harry after they had grabbed some coursebooks. Harry had grabbed coursebooks but also the books out of the chamber without text.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, unused classroom, third floor, Hogwarts**

Harry led them to a big room. Harry cast _Scourgify_ and after almost a dozen times Harry found the unused classroom. Neville and Ginny first wanted to practice transfiguration and Harry helped them.

After that, they did charms which were fairly quickly done as Neville and Ginny were both very good in charms and Harry was barely better having got outstanding at Yule test. When they were done in was lunchtime and they went to the Great Hall.

Almost an hour and a half later they were back. Neville asked if they could do defense against the dark arts and Harry agreed. Harry helped Ginny with second-year spells and when she did that almost perfectly and was above average by spells she hasn't had in class yet. Harry decided to help her with one charm that Harry had learned this year. The charm is the Seize and Pull Charm with the incantation _Carpe Retractum_.

It took a few times but Ginny managed to cast it. Harry found it pretty strong especially as he let her only target books so she would be hurt if she went towards the target instead of the target to her and books wouldn't hurt her too much. Neville could do the charm but needed help with some other Harry helped him with there were two second-year spells and few third-year spells. The only spell from the third year that wasn't needed but also couldn't be practiced is the Boggart-Banishing Spell that has the incantation _Riddikulus_.

Harry felt a presence he hasn't felt for a few hours. He had the Marauder's map with him. Because Neville knew about it he opened it and when he searched he sees Hermione was in the entrance hall. Ginny noticed the map and Harry told her about the map. He says "this map I got from the twins. I can see everybody in the castle where they are and know what they are doing."

Ginny looked shocked and said, "you know what everybody is doing, so you spy on them?"

Harry thought 'it is the same mistake I made with Hermione.'

Harry said "not really. I mean I know where they are and if they are walking but nothing more. I mean I don't know what they are thinking, reading or anything else. I only know where they are and if they are walking, of course, I don't know where unless they are moving to a certain part of the castle."

Harry cast _Tempus_ and saw that is was 03:24 PM. It means that Hermione had the first group back when there weren't going anymore. Harry wonders how long Hermione was already in the castle. He sees she is talking with the Patil twins, Fay, Lavender, Susan, Hannah, and Megan. It sees that Hermione had gone with them or at least got back with them.

Harry said, "I think we done a lot don't you both think?"

Ginny gave a radiant smile and thanked Harry. Harry smiled back a bit embarrassed mostly because of the radiant smile that reminded him of Hermione's radiant smile. The smiles were different but still the same and both make Harry very happy.

Neville also thanked Harry and said embarrassingly "yes Harry I agree I really think that you helped me master some spells and charms especially Transfiguration and make sure that I don't have a problem with second-year spells from defense against the dark arts."

Harry said "that is great Neville. I see that most of the third years including Hermione have returned. Should we go to the Great Hall as they are just outside the Great Hall in the entrance hall."

Ginny happily smiled as one of her best friends (Hermione) had returned and Neville just nodded as Hermione is a very good friend.

 **I will stop here. The chapter took longer than expected as I had a little writer's block even though I knew where I wanted to go. In the next chapter, we see Hermione in Hogsmeade including the Black Grimm. Harry loses an heirloom and not all deaths stay dead. If the words count to allow it. We know Buckbeak's fate and will know how Arthur is doing with the first (few) operations.**

 **Please read and review.**


	33. Arthur's first operation, Hermione's Hog

**Chapter 33 Arthur's first operation, Hermione's Hogsmeade, talks and Peter Pettigrew alive?**

There is a big part of the canon (/ canon complaint). I will announce it with:

 ****** = start

 ******* = end

 **7** **th** **February 1994, Director DMLE office, MoM**

It was almost 11 am and Amelia was looking over some rapports over some minor cases that happened before and during the weekend. She was happy with the notification she got from Professor McGonagall about Hogsmeade and Quidditch match on the same weekend. She increased the already increased Auror presence for next weekend, not all Aurors were happy with it but because of the current situation, she didn't care. Also, most of those Aurors would be free the next weekend.

The second it is 11 am there was a knock on the door. Amelia said "yes?"

Emily her secretary opened the door looked in and said "Director Bones a Mr. Arthur Weasley is here."

Amelia said "great let him in."

Emily nodded and opened closed the door before it is opened less than a minute later by Arthur. Amelia said, "please close the door."

As soon as the door is closed Amelia said "great you could come, Arthur. First I want to wish you a belated happy birthday."

Arthur gave a smile and said "thank you, Amelia. I appreciate it maybe when there is a party next time you have a change to be there as we didn't have a party because of Sirius Black."

Amelia smiled before saying "I would like that. Now I didn't just to call you here to wish you a happy Birthday and this present."

Arthur smiled when Amelia grabbed a present out of her desk but before he could accept it Amelia continued.

"I want to talk about your department. I have talked with the trainers and senior Aurors and we think you are ready to take on the new responsibilities. For now."

Arthur raised his right eyebrow and asked: "for now?"

Amelia nodded and said "as your probably could have figured when I proposed your new department in the wizengamot Malfoy was against it. Malfoy hold the new year's party this year, but I think he used it to get in the good graces of Minister Fudge but also try to get support to do something against you department. My best guess is as he couldn't get disband your department he can vote for demising the budget or responsibilities as I used the responsibilities as one of the arguments to get the department as there was no other way at that moment. I don't know how long he would take to ask for a vote but even though not all are purebloods believe in pureblood ideology from the last war but many purebloods (or traditional half-bloods) don't like muggles, muggleborns or want nothing to do with the muggles and find the muggle liaison office already too much in contact with the muggles and that is not mentioning our Minister for Magic is in direct contact with the muggle prime minister."

Arthur nodded as he was agreeing and was wondering if Malfoy already had the needed vote. The dark families had a lot of power but they needed votes from the so-called light families or from the so-called neutral families (faction) to get the majority vote. Unfortunately Arthur and Amelia knew that most people had a price Malfoy was more than willing to pay, so is was just a matter of time.

Amelia poured herself a cup of tea and offered Arthur one that he gladly accepted. Amelia drank a but while looking through some parchment. After a few minutes while Amelia had finished her cup of tea she said "here I got it Arthur, your first larger operation. It is time sensitive so I took the liberty to call all your Aurors for the 9th. It isn't a dangerous one, but as we don't know but must act quickly I have one squad of Aurors with a few trainees that are at you disposal beside your own Aurors. One of them you should know very well as the squad leader is Alastor Moody."

Arthur and Alastor were long-time friends almost as long as Dumbledore and Moody were that were very long-time friends.

Arthur looked the parchment over and saw that it was someone who was enchanting muggle items at a large quantity and sell them at muggle shops. All items are dangerous as the enchantments are instable or the enchantments itself are dangerous like enchanted to blow up at an random time or similar and dangerous for muggles. It was discovered by a squib that bought such an item and was able to get away before she was killed. The squib had a way to contact the magical world although she rarely used it.

Arthur asked "are you sure it is just one person?"

Amelia said "we couldn't track the magical signature but from what we found it looked similar magical signatures although most was destroyed (items) so the reading of signature was very difficult and to be honest unreliable but it looks like one person is behind this. It is an attack on muggles, one of your new responsibilities and enchanting of muggle items not ministry regulated and allowed. We got from a buyer a location where he bought the items and saw many more items that he didn't buy."

Amelia grabbed another parchment and said "here is the building we think the person is making them. I let you and Perkins make a strategy but I think it is a good plan to first cast spells to prevent escaped with anti-apparition and anti-portkey wards before making sure that you are not seen by muggles. It isn't smart for you to attack without good line of sight as you and your aurors even though trained together, this for many the first op so maybe some wards to prevent the muggle from entering and seeing should be you second priority the other things how you would want is totally up to you and Perkins. You have at your disposal you, Perkins, you Aurors of end year two and with NEWT defence against the dark arts and that are 7 of them and one squad containing 4 Aurors and 3 auror-trainees all last years."

Arthur nodded and started to think of an entering plan after the necessary wards are up. He had a plan will taking sips of his tea. After almost 30 minutes he had a plan and it seems Amelia as she said "well Arthur let me hear what you came up with. I had actually wanted to give you a day so Perkins could help you but when I saw you thinking I was wondering if you could think of a good plan."

Arthur had the plan to break and enter from to side from a combined force from him, his aurors and the auror squad provided by Amelia. The first two that enter from each squad will erect and shield will the others will fire to take out the suspect and if there are more try to take everyone in custody.

Amelia agreed with the plan as she don't suspect that the suspect or suspects will use any unforgivable. Not all wizards and witches that don't like muggle will use unforgivable and are Death Eaters.

Amelia said "it looks good. Try to keep yourself and the auror safe. I suspect Perkins will stay in your new office?"

Arthur nodded. He said that for a normal operation that Perkins will stay in the ministry, not only to have some one with authority there but also if something went wrong the department wouldn't be leaderless. Of course most of the time Arthur will also be at the ministry but Amelia found that Arthur needed some experience and for the Aurors to follow his plan if he wasn't with the raid or the mission was considered too dangerous but he was the leader (most of the time by dangerous mission Amelia or head Auror would lead the mission from afar/ the ministry and the highest Auror would lead in the field the same goes if Arthur wasn't with the raid from his department) he needed to have experience even if it was on the minor dangerous operations. Fortunately Arthur agreed on that.

Arthur was happy with his new office. Amelia made one of the large unused offices on the floor into smaller offices so that Arthur and Perkins wouldn't stay in the office that was barely half as large of the shed at the Burrow and was by far the smallest office in the whole Ministry of Magic.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, Hogsmeade**

Hermione was in Hogsmeade, but what to do? Neville wasn't with her and Harry promised he wouldn't come. She couldn't go to Ron as she would buy candy for Ron's birthday and if she went with Ron he would eat it before it was given to him. Hermione thought about given Ron a book maybe there is a cheap book about a Quidditch team called something with cannons.

I hope it is not to expensive or I need to use the Galleons Harry gave me if I needed it as I mentioned last time I almost have nothing left and my parents couldn't get Galleons as they can't enter Diagon Alley. They can only enter if the touch my skin by holding hands or a hand on my shoulder or arm but I must not be covered by clothing or my bushy hair. I should have believed the upper years, my parents offered to give me more but I though it was enough. Katie had the same last year and at the end of the year she had no money left but I forgot that the last two trips to Hogsmeade were cancelled due to the attacks as all teachers were needed in school for a chance the monster would attack. But as I was petrified I didn't think about it also my mind was mostly on Harry that was right beside me most of the time. Unfortunately he doesn't know I heard ever word he said or saw him if he was in my eye field.

Hermione was walking towards the bookshop hoping to find a book from Ron and not getting a book for herself.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, Tomes and Scrolls, Hogsmeade**

She was just inside the bookstore when she knew she was lost as the book store had new books she hadn't seen in Flourish and Blotts last summer meaning Flourish and Blotts didn't have it then. The only thing that held her back was the money she needed to use to buy a couple of those books were not hers even if Harry gave it to her for use if she wants or needs it.

She started to look through the bookcases looking for books she wanted but instead of buying to remember the name of the books to look for the coming summer when she was going to get her books for the fourth year.

She looks through the first bookcase and she already sees four books she wants to have, but as they are very new the price is a bit high even though Harry gave her more than twice the combined price of the four books. She was looking for books that she doesn't notice other people walking into the bookstore.

The few people that had walked in were looking at her in amazement but also with a smile and just barely resisting the urge to laugh or giggle. The people that had entered where al Hufflepuff girls from her year (Susan, Hannah, Megan and Sally-Ann) closely followed by the Patil twins. They were looking for her as the wanted to have lunch with her in the three broomsticks as they wanted to know how the friendship with Harry was and why even though she tolerates Ron she wasn't with him or Neville as non knew that Neville wasn't allowed to go anymore.

After almost an hour the girls were out of patience and Parvati said "who is trying to get her attention. Isn't this ridiculous? Fay and Lavender will be at the Three Broomsticks between 12 pm and 1 pm and if this keeps up much longer we won't be able to visit the other stores."

Most agreed with her. Everybody started to stare at Padma. Padma noticed and said, "why me?"

Hannah said "well Padma you are the only Ravenclaw here so the chance is that you are probably the closest one to her and 'her' books. It also is known that she should actually be a Ravenclaw and that therefore you are the best choice."

Padma sighed and said "fine but believe me if what Parvati said is even half true she has much more courage and bravery than it looks like, not mentioning her loyalty to Harry that is not only a Hufflepuff trait but at least just as important in Gryffindor."

All the girls slowly nodded expect Parvati. The Hufflepuffs thought about the line 'if that is true then it is no wonder she is in Gryffindor. Now I do want to know what Parvati told Padma about the last two years.'

Padma decided to add a small jab "the prime members are of course Harry and Neville. Both with so much honour, loyalty and chivalrously most can learn much from them to be at least and acceptably Gryffindor, right Parvati?"

All the girls including Padma and Parvati blushed heavily it looked like they were trying to be tomatoes. Parvati managed to nod without being too enthusiastic.

Padma walked towards Hermione. Hermione didn't bulge as she was reading a large tome. Finally, after almost five minutes Hermione looks to the pull she felt and saw Padma (mostly because of the Ravenclaw colours although Hermione noticed a very small difference barely noticeable that was different then Parvati).

Hermione said with a smile "hello Padma, are you also looking for a book?"

Padma smiled and said "actually no Hermione. We were looking for you (while pointing behind her to the group of girls) and though maybe you want to spend time with us as Harry would probably not come as you are not with him. Also, you are here alone without Ron, no surprise there but also without Neville so..?"

Hermione heard every word but also reading and said: "Neville isn't allowed anymore and I didn't want Harry to endanger himself after Sirius Black was in the tower."

All the girls heard and Hannah blurted out "Neville can't come? Because he is allowed anymore? Why?"

Hannah immediately blushed. Most girls smiled what Hannah didn't saw as she was looking at the ground. She has a crush on Neville. The girls from Hufflepuff in her year had been teasing her but she didn't want the other girls to know … yet. Epically not Hermione. Not because she didn't trust Hermione but as Hermione was very close to Neville. Hermione was the closest witch to Neville although Ginny, Fay, Lavender and Parvati (which includes Padma) were getting closer. Hannah wasn't afraid of Hermione and Ginny as they were obviously in love or at least have a crush at Harry. The Patil twins also looked to be more interested in Harry than Neville but Fay and Lavender she didn't know and was seriously doubting about Sally-Ann.

Hannah was trying to find a way to spend more time with Neville but the Herbology lessons she had with Neville was not the way. She hardly needed them now anymore as she started to pay attention in Herbology class more than before as she hoped it would impress Neville. Unfortunately, it doesn't seem to work. Neville is like most boys too insecure but also too immature to notice apparently.

Hermione sighed as she didn't want to be disturbed and said "well Sirius Black was able to enter the tower but as Sir Cadogan changed the password that much Neville wrote down the password and then lost the parchment with the list of passwords. Sirius Black used that list to enter Gryffindor Tower. Professor McGonagall revoked his Hogsmeade visits for the rest of this year."

"I don't know if it was Professor McGonagall's decision but that was the only thing, no points were taken or detention so I think it was her decision, but at least Harry now has a good friend if you don't count Ginny although I do count her as one of his good friends are with him in Hogwarts. Anyway, I won't stay too long I was planning on to look for a present for Ron, buy some candy for Harry and Neville including some candy they can give to Ron for his Birthday and lunch at the Three Broomsticks before going back with the first group at 3 pm."

Parvati said "well Hermione lets buy some books and then we can go look at some of the other stores before we are going to lunch. We hoped you would like to join us."

Hermione was considering it. She thought if she goes with them the chance was smaller Ron will join her before buying the candy and hopefully they prevent her from using Harry's money.

Hermion grabbed a small book about a Quidditch team called the Chudley Cannons that was one of the new books but really cheap that even she could afford it with her own money. As she found the book very small (for her standards) she decided when she would go to Honeydukes to buy some candy for Harry and Neville to give to Ron she would buy some to as she would give a bit of candy and this book.

Padma said "Hermione I didn't know you were a fan of the Chudley Cannons. I would have guessed if you were a fan from a professional Quidditch team it would be the all-female Holyhead Harpies, most witches are."

Hermione said, "I am not a fan of a Quidditch team but this is the present for Ron."

Parvati said "really a book. I thought you would just like Harry and Neville give Ron some candy."

Hermione shrugged and said "I always give books, but I chose this book as these Chudley Cannons is Ron's favourite team. I will buy some candy to as this book is very small."

The girls looked and found the book to maybe on the small side but still large enough but decided not to question it. Hermione started to walk to the register. Padma asked, "Hermione what about the other books?"

Hermione said disappointingly "I don't have enough money to buy them and I don't want to use the money Harry borrowed me."

Hermione thought 'well Harry gave it to me to use and said he didn't need it back. He said that I would just give back if I have something left at the end of this year, but that doesn't mean I am going to use it. I don't know if he has much money but seeing his clothes I would say he doesn't have much or not enough at least. I know his relatives don't really like him but if they had enough money would certainly buy him more fitting clothes and new shoes right? His shoes are kept together by duct tape or is it spellotape the magical kind. If I need to guess I think he would use spellotape now.'

While Hermione was thinking the girls said nothing as Hermione was biting her bottom lip most knew she was thinking about something and wouldn't hear a word what they would say. Only one person was able to talk to her when she was like that and he was in Hogwarts right now.

Hermione slowly comes back to reality and sees the other girls looking at her and she said: "well let me pay for this and then we can go."

Susan said, "but what about the money Harry borrowed you is that enough?"

Hermione nodded and disappointingly said "more than enough but he gave it to if I needed it. Although I want the books they aren't needed."

Susan asked one single question "Hermione do you like and want the books?"

Hermione nodded but didn't say anything.

Susan continued when she saw that and said "so you can say in a manner of speaking they are needed for you to enjoy yourself and be happy with new books to devour?"

Hermione was considering Susan words. She would be delighted but if Harry wouldn't agree with the need Susan said it was, she (Hermione) would be hurt much more than she would be delighted with the new books if Harry was mad. Harry was much more important and even though everything was almost back to normal if she broke his trust again she just knew this time it would be much longer if not forever and she would lose her best friend and the first and sole reason she stayed the first two years. Harry was still very important and without she would probably still leave but now she had more reasons to stay, but still if Harry left she would probably also leave.

Hermione didn't what to do. On one hand the books but on the other hand the much more important Harry Potter and being his best friend. The choice was easy she would choose Harry every time, 'but he said that I could use it if I needed it for something ….. everything' Hermione thought.

Hermione looked over the books and a bit reluctantly grabbed the largest tomes put those back and grabbed three large books that were new but relatively cheap. She bought them all and used her money for Ron's present while for the other three she used Harry's borrowed money making sure the money he gave for candy would be untouched for now.

Hermione was very nervous and if she was wrong hoped Harry wouldn't be to mad. She made her way out of the shop immediately followed by the girls.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, Hogsmeade village**

Hermione was following the girls through many shops but didn't buy anything. Sure she saw some nice clothes in Gladrags Wizardwear she liked and secretively hoped Harry will also like it if she wear it but she didn't buy it as she didn't have the money and she was never very busy with the clothes or her appearance until last summer also the girls would tease her mercifully. Hermione just knew the girls will know why she would do it, but she wasn't sure about her own feelings and she was sure there are much more girls better looking than her like Susan with her mature body certainly for her age. Her body was at least a 16 maybe even 17 years old well not her whole body but certainly her breasts.

Susan compared to Hermione meant that Hermione breasts looked small while they were above average size for her age. Fortunately her arse was almost the same as Susan maybe even a bit bigger but still. Hermione is very insecure mostly about her bushy hair, her slightly large front teeth and when she looked at her year mates that had larger breasts (which was very, very few) she would also be insecure about her breasts.

Hermione and the other girls hasn't noticed but the dog that was Sirius Black kept following them. He did it because the smell was Harry's. Sirius wanted to be close to protect her from the rat if the rat would try something. He didn't smell the rat nearby but that doesn't mean he isn't a danger to her. He trusted Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Mooney and Hagrid to keep Harry safe in Hogwarts while he would hunt the rat inside and outside of Hogwarts. Harry wasn't here as he followed her the moment she stepped in Hogsmeade.

Sirius doesn't trust Professor Dumbledore as he never said anything about the rat being the traitor while Dumbledore is like Voldemort a master Legilimens. He should have known Wormtail was the traitor I also wonder why he agreed to have Wormtail being the secret keeper. Even if Dumbledore didn't know he should have at least seen that Wormtail was acting weird when Dumbledore was around and never looked at him at least not when Dumbledore looked at him.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, Three Broomsticks**

Hermione and the other girls walked into Three Broomsticks around 12:30 PM. The Three Broomsticks wasn't that packed there was enough place. The took a seat and Madam Rosmerta came to take the order. When they had ordered Parvati asked "well Hermione. We like to know how your relationship is with Harry at the moment?"

Hermione blushed lightly, she still wasn't sure what she felt but when she thought about being with Harry she got happy and had the same feelings she had when she meet him in the Leaky Cauldron last summer. She was very happy Harry saw her as a girl. She started to think more about Harry as boyfriend. She wasn't sure if she had those kind of feelings for Harry but she was also afraid if she did her best girlfriend Ginny would be so mad. As she was really seeing Ginny as he best girlfriend with she can talk about girl things, but only when she wanted and not like Parvati and Lavender almost every minute of every night before they would go to sleep.

Hermione doesn't mind sometimes but what Parvati and Lavender was too much (at least right now), Ginny on the other hand talked sometimes girl talk but didn't wanted too much like Hermione didn't want to. Hermione noticed she wanted to talk about it more as she became older as was Ginny but every night was still too much. Ginny having only brothers was the reason she rarely had girl talk (especially as she lost her only girlfriend when she was 9 when Luna's mother died and Luna stopped coming over while Hermione was an only child).

Hermione said "what relationship? We are just friends."

The girls giggled beside Padma, she sighed before saying "what Parvati mean is what you are to Harry now and if you are back to what you were before Christmas."

Hermione knew she was trapped by the question and said "oh yes of course of friendship is our kind of relationship. I think we are not where we were before Christmas but I think we are quickly getting back to being best friends. I am happy he apologized, but it was also my fault."

Susan said "well Hermione. I talked with Harry why he was being so stupid. Daphne was also there and even Ginny the second time. We made him see reason and that Ron was wrong."

Hermione looked shocked and said "what he didn't want to but you made him?"

Susan immediately said "no, no ,no it wasn't like that. Harry did but Ron was being difficult I don't think he wanted to lose Ron's friendship, but before he made up he defended you against Ron out in the courtyard. I heard it from Daphne who saw it happening."

Hermione asked "why did you talk with him twice?"

Susan said "the first time went wrong Daphne accidently hit him and said he wouldn't stand for it and left before we could stop him. Tracey Davis and Megan tried to stop Harry but he shot a spell at Tracey's feet when she stepped forward when he said she shouldn't and he warned them the next would hit. The spell would also be stronger than the disarming spell. So Megan pulled her back. He didn't want to talk to us after and we tricked him by asking Fay to help us to help you."

Hermione said "why did you do that? I am happy it worked but it could also went wrong and think I asked for it."

Susan said "don't worry Hermione I told Harry you didn't know."

Hermione said "that doesn't matter he could still be mad."

Susan said "maybe you are right but it worked out and I honestly didn't think Harry would get mad as he said he felt your pain and you maybe didn't saw but he missed you too. Ginny also said that he would have given the Firebolt to Professor McGonagall is you just asked maybe a day or two after or when she was back as he couldn't fly in the meantime, you just needed to wait until the happiness from getting it was decreased a bit. He agreed he would have listened to you and if it would make you happy he would have Professor McGonagall examine it like she did."

Hermione said in a small girl voice "really? He would if it would make me happy?"

Susan nodded and said "yes. It is Harry your best friend what would you think?"

Hermione bit her underlip for less than 5 seconds and said "I think you are right. It is Harry he probably would have listened, not like Ron."

Susan hesitantly asked "Hermione I need to ask you a favour regarding Harry."

Hermione looked suspicious and asked "what favour?"

Susan said "well we became friends in the summer like you know right?"

Hermione nodded and said "yes we were all ready closer than acquittances and friendly and we became real friends and you also became real friend with Harry."

Susan nodded and continued "well I think Daphne slapping him made Harry mad at Daphne and me. I want to apologize as want Daphne but he still don't want to talk to us. We tried to apologize the second time when Fay helped us talking to him but he didn't said that he accepted even though he said our first name again instead of calling us Miss Bones and Miss Greengrass in Daphne's case."

Hermione said "I don't know if I can. Believe me I want to mostly because Harry made up thanks to you…."

Susan interrupts "he would have eventually we just managed to speed it up but you need to thank Ginny, Fay, Megan and Tracey as well. Ginny and Fay helped and Tracey and Megan made sure we weren't interrupted or that Harry could leave not that he knew. We knocked in a special way so they knew it was okay when we left."

Hermione said "anyway I can try but you still need to talk to him. I can try to also be there when you apologize or ask if he accepted as you already apologized."

Susan asked "really?"

Hermione nodded but did say "I will ask in a little while" and Susan looked relieved. Susan was happy Hermione understand why they talked with Harry and she would want to help. Now I need to find Daphne and Tracey. Good part if that they were almost always together. Daphne was watching Malfoy, but hopefully, he would keep his head down for the next two weeks in classes except for potions if Susan must believe how he was during the first two years in potions because Slytherin was with Gryffindor and Hufflepuff with Ravenclaw.

The rest of the time was more light taking about classes and the like. 15 minutes later Fay, Lavender, Su and Lisa. Lavender immediately started to gossip about what she had seen so far. It wasn't mean but more guessing so Hermione listened and sometimes added things. If it was mean like with Harry being the Heir of Slytherin last year she wouldn't have listened let stand add anything.

When everybody was done lunching they stayed inside for a bit talking and drinking. Hermione was rolling her eyes whenever Lavender and Parvati were talking about divinations and Professor Trelawney was right. Hermione was sure she was nothing but a fraud although she was still a Professor. Hermione was thanking Merlin nobody had found out about the time-turner she wears. Ginny did saw sometime two Hermione's especially when they should meet up in the library but also sometimes between classes. Fortunately, Harry and Neville hadn't found out like other girls from Gryffindor or her year. Ron didn't really care and some others from Gryffindor and the other houses also didn't really care.

Around 2 pm Hermione said, "I need to go to Honeydukes."

All the girls agreed to go there as most of them hadn't been to Honeydukes yet and wanted some chocolate and other candy. The dementors present was stronger and chocolate was helping with it not mention their time of the month when they want chocolate and Honeydukes chocolate is the best.

They were talking about candy and around 02:47 pm everyone was done. Hermione was already walking to the end of the village where the path to Hogwarts was. There were already Aurors to prevent the Dementors from flooding the city. When it was almost 3 pm more Aurors were present at the path meaning that the group will soon leave. All the girls decided to join Hermione while going back to the castle.

Sirius whined quietly when he saw Hermione waiting for the group to leave. He hoped he finds the rat soon so he could talk to Hermione to know more about Harry not mentioning some questions he had noticed like where Harry was, why he wasn't here, what was the matter at Halloween and more importantly what her relationship is.

Susan was another point. Did Harry's magical guardian tell Harry about the marriage contract with Susan it doesn't look like it, but doesn't he have the right to know. Maybe Harry doesn't weir the heir ring but that doesn't mean he shouldn't know. The other question is does the magical guardian even know, but if I remember correctly Andi was third on the list after first me and second Alice and Frank (Longbottom). Andi would have certainly been asking the goblins of Gringotts about it as she is his guardian and the (magical) marriage contracts can be shown to his guardian if the guardians want. Andi will be so mad if she found out I agreed unknowingly with more marriage contract for Harry especially as it is legal my one of the ancient laws. But was Andi his guardian? He was doubting after everything he saw.

Sirius also wondered if Harry wears the Fawn's Antlers. James wore them as did his father before him and James grandfather before his father and James Grandfather's father and so own. All the heirs from the Potter family from the moment they went to Hogwarts wear them (and before Hogwarts by the age of eleven). The Fawn's Antlers are two knives that Potter heirs have the right as the most ancient and most noble house of Potter to wear. Harry has that right. One knife should be on the Potter belt he didn't see Harry wear and the other should be on his right ankle if he prefers right and is his wand hand. The knife on the belt was on the other side so if he needed it he could still use his wand in his right hand and the knife in his left, but the rat was more important so I can be there for Harry. I am sorry Harry but I can only be there for you if the rat is caught and I get my trail if needed.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, Entrance Hall, Hogwarts**

Harry, Neville and Ginny had just entered the ground floor through the Giant Staircase and see the group of girls standing near the entrance to the Great Hall. Hermione saw Harry, Neville and Ginny approaching. She handed Harry and Neville two bags. The smaller with their own candy and the bigger one for Ron's birthday.

Hermione said "Harry can I talk to you for a few minutes … alone?"

Harry didn't know why but said: "sure Hermione."

Hermione smiled and grabbed his wrist. She dragged him to the Giant Staircase. She wanted to walk to the room where she and Harry made up but as she didn't know how the talk will go she decided against it and choose one of the empty classrooms on the first floor.

 **13** **th** **February 1994, first-floor unused classroom, Hogwarts**

Hermione dragged Harry inside before she let go of his wrist. The moment before she let go she realize that she was kind of holding hands with Harry. She blushes immediately but she almost immediately turned around so not show Harry she was blushing that he would probably mistake as her being mad or sad. She wasn't mad or sad …. Well not really sad as she was happy with the books. She would be sad if Harry was mad at her.

Hermione said, "Harry I am sorry but I used some of the money you loaned me for something that wasn't really essential."

Harry looks confused. He gave her the money as he didn't need it and couldn't use it if he didn't go to Hogsmeade what he didn't after Hermione asked him not to. He still has some money in his pocket that he didn't give to Hermione.

Harry said "okay Hermione, but you don't need to be sorry. You can use it how you like."

Hermione said "really Harry? It bought some books I like but are not needed for the classes."

Harry smiled and said "yeah it is okay Hermione. I knew you would like to buy some books so it is okay. I only ask if you have some of my money left at the end I could have it back. If you don't, that is no problem and I don't need back what you used."

Hermione smiled and tried to tackle him again. Harry somehow expected this and remained standing. Hermione hugged him. Harry tensed for a minute before relaxing but Hermione had already let go when she felt Harry tensing. Luckily she also felt him relaxing for letting him go. She was sad Harry was still having trouble but he relaxed much faster than earlier this year.

She thought 'if this continues Harry wouldn't tense anymore very soon. There is of course that he tensed to keep me from knocking him over, but I just couldn't control myself he really is my best friend ever. But do I want more? ….. wait, wait, wait…. why would it think like that?'

Harry shook Hermione to realise when he asked: "should we get back?"

Hermione blushed heavily but nodded as she didn't trust her voice.

 **25** **th** **February 1994, empty classroom fourth floor, Hogwarts**

Harry had walking with Hermione when she needed to talk to him again. She wanted it last week but he didn't have time. Now he has it took almost two weeks but the Quidditch finally got through to Oliver that continue to training five times a week was too much. Oliver wanted to object but even he was having trouble keeping up with his studies and even Vanessa was getting mad as he also has less time for her.

When they finally got through to him especially when Vanessa threatened to break up with him he continued to have no time for her. Oliver relented and said that training would be twice one week and the next week three times and then twice again and so on, so on until the last game. The team agreed and the first free night was tonight. When he left he saw a happy looking Vanessa in wood's lap facing the fire. He hoped he could actually have a training session with Lupin but Professor Lupin let him know he couldn't until next week and he will send him a message if he could find time between all the extra work for the OWL and NEWT students.

Harry took a seat on a chair and Hermione immediately said beside him in a chair. Hermione said, "Harry I have a question and it is important."

Harry said, "sure Hermione what is it?"

Hermione said, "well when I was in Hogsmeade Susan said that she talked to you twice about or fight…"

Hermione gets interrupted when Harry said "Hermione I wanted to patch things really I did. She said you didn't know the first time and I believed her. Please believe me I wanted I just didn't want to lose Ron as a friend even Neville said I was being stupid."

Hermione said "Harry I understand. I lost you my best friend I am sure it would be difficult to lose your best friend."

Harry said, "I already did when I got mad at you."

Hermione got tears in her eyes from happiness and asked amazed "I am you best friend?"

Harry said, "yeah we are still friends after what I just said."

Hermione hugs him again. Harry doesn't hug back but he barely tensed which make Hermione happy. Hermione let go of Harry and said "of course we are. I hoped I was still your best friend but I just thought I couldn't. What is Ron then?"

Harry said "he was … is my best mate tied with Neville though. The other boys are friends and before you ask Ginny is becoming a very good friend as are Fay and of course the whole Quidditch team even Vanessa is being nice. "

Hermione smiled and certainly knew what Susan said was right if she just waited to ask Harry about the broom he would just like he didn't go to Hogsmeade to make her happy.

Hermione said "well then I am very glad about that. Anyway, the reason I ask you to be here is if you have forgiven Daphne, Susan, Megan Jones and Tracey Davies as I heard what happened the first time you talked to her."

Harry said "well I am still not happy what happened the first time, but to be honest after the second time and making up with you I have forgiven Susan, but also Megan and Tracey as they were there for their friends. Daphne, on the other hand, hit me twice."

Hermione knew that as Susan told her before. Hermione didn't know if she could make Harry forgive Daphne at least now. Harry will not hold a grudge for what she did as it was only two slaps. Malfoy has done much worse and even if Malfoy had stopped Harry would have gotten over it but Malfoy is arrogant and a git, but this is not about Malfoy. It is about Harry trying to forgive Daphne.

Hermione did wonder why Daphne talked to Harry to forgive her. Susan is kind and will always try to help (partly why she is in Hufflepuff), but why Daphne? Sure we talked in class and she was kind of nice if you like past her cold demeanour she normally only use against boys and girls she doesn't like and that are mostly girls from other years and houses. She actually likes her dormmates (Pansy, Millicent, Lily Moon and Tracey) at least that is what she said once.

Hermione asked "Harry could you forgive her is she explain herself or do you just need time to forgive her?"

Harry said "I don't know. I don't even know if I can."

Hermione asked "what would it be Harry. I am certain of the later but maybe is she really said sorry could you try?"

Harry said, "I could try."

Hermione shouted, "come on in."

The door opens and Susan, Hannah, Megan, Tracey and Daphne walks in. Harry jumps up immediately and has his hand on his wand but he didn't draw his wand …. yet.

Hermione noticed his movement and said, "Harry please just hear them out and remove your hand from your wand."

Harry was considering Hermione's words when Hermione added: "trust me."

Harry immediately removed his hand from his wand as he trusted her without question as she does with Harry. When the girls saw Harry removing it they all relaxed and knew it was a smart move to have Hermione with them.

Harry said, "okay I will listen but I don't promise anything."

The girls minus Hermione nodded. Susan was the first to speak and said "Harry I am really sorry for lying to you the second time and please believe me the first time I didn't know Daphne was going to hit you, I cannot apologize for her but she will tell why she did it. I want to apologize for what I did. Could you please accept that?"

Before Harry could answer Susan Daphne started talking "Po- Harry I am sorry for hitting you. I didn't mean the first one. I what to slap you but on the other hand glare in your eyes so I wanted to grab you cheek so you couldn't look away."

Daphne bushed but managed to continue "unfortunately as both thoughts went through my head it kind of collided and that is why I unintentionally hit you. The second was more spur of the moment thing, but I am sorry. Could you please accept my apology also for lying and using Fay the second time?"

Before Harry could answer again Daphne said "one more thing Ha-Harry I want to thank you for helping Astoria my little sister almost two and a half weeks ago. You really saved her as I must believe her and knowing how McLaggen is. Most would have ignored her or even kicked her books away that had ended on the floor."

Harry nodded his head and said "no problem Daphne. McLaggen is a git, but I can understand that being a first-year being alone can be scary and as she is a first-year she has done nothing wrong to me or my friends so I decided to help her."

Harry didn't it for two other reasons but he didn't want Daphne to be mad at him again.

When Harry said her name instead of Miss Greengrass and that made her smile that she wasn't able to hide but it almost immediately disappeared but Harry like the girl saw it. Harry must admit that it looked just like Astoria's smile but still a bit different as they look alike but had small differences in face, eye-colour and Astoria's hair was a shade darker then Daphne's blond hair but Astoria was still blond.

Harry said "if it makes you both feel better Susan and Daphne it is okay I will accept it and maybe it was also a bit m fault. Megan and Tracey you only wanted to help your friends so no problem I can understand that. As I accept their apology I don't need it from you as like I said you only wanted to help your friend. I do am sorry I almost hit you Tracey and kind of threatened you."

Megan only smiled. Tracey said "it is okay Harry. I can understand but I am happy you at least gave a warning before really hitting me. For what it is worth I already forgave you as Daphne told me what had happened. I hope you don't mind."

Harry shrugged and said "I kind of expected that as you two are best friends. I think Astoria also know most if not all of it."

Daphne nodded with a small blush.

Hannah said "Harry I hope you don't mind me getting Neville away the first time. I really needed help with Herbology and it was nice talking with him. I wasn't there the second time as I followed Neville to make sure he didn't go looking for you."

Harry gave a smile to all the girls and said "Hannah that is no problem Neville was happy he could help someone with Herbology. I think everything is cleared up and I do want to thank you for talking to me. I am happy I am best friends with Hermione again and I am happy we talked about this."

The smile made almost all girls blush (except Hannah while Tracey and Daphne tried to hide it). Megan was blushing but was surprised by it.

Harry said, "I need to do some homework so if you don't mind I really need to go."

Hermione said "oh yes me too. Goodbye."

Hermione left with Harry and after they were done the girls talked a bit about that they were happy everything did work out. Daphne and Susan had trouble to not show them being too happy as their bright future was a real possibility again with the man they loved, but they knew that the chance she was one of two as Susan and Daphne needed to continue their line but didn't know from each other was very small.

They knew Ginny liked Harry but Hermione was also showing signs if you looked closely. Susan and Daphne didn't say anything about that but knew for themselves. Daphne noticed Tracey's blush even though she tried to hide it. Daphne was considering with talking to Tracey but that should be in private. After they were done talking everyone went towards the ground floor as it was nearing curfew and Hufflepuff's Common Room was on the ground floor and Slytherin Common Room in the dungeon. When they reached the ground floor the group Hufflepuffs and Slytherins both went their own way ( to their Common Room Entrance).

 **11** **th** **March 1994, Gryffindor Third-year Boys dormitory, Hogwarts**

It was night, but everyone was asleep beside Harry. The training with Professor Lupin has only been one time a week for the last couple of weeks. Professor Lupins has needed all the extra time to prepare the OWL and NEWT students for their tests especially because last year Lockhart barely learned them something. Quirrell was maybe bad but you at least learned something although it wasn't much from him not mentioning it was almost impossible to understand him through the fake stuttering.

Harry was awake as he knew that Sirius Black was close by. He hasn't told anyone but he had trouble sleeping after the night Sirius Black managed to come in the Gryffindor Tower and almost hurt Ron. Also, he had seen the so-called grim many times throughout the year, but somehow he remembers it and doesn't feel afraid but more like he know it wouldn't hurt him and even would be kind to him.

Harry also noticed that Hermione appeared to have class but also another class and managed to be at them both. He tried to bring it up but she would get nervous so he decided to drop it especially as Ginny needed his help whenever he brought it up. If it was dangerous or needed to know Hermione would tell him. Neville said he noticed the same but as Harry let it drop so would he. Ron doesn't seem to see it but that was to be expected as the moment he leaves the classroom he doesn't want to talk about it he even remembered what was the class about.

Harry used the time to read the books he had bought or the ones from the chamber. Medusa seemed to be very patient with him. Harry didn't want to give her false hope but he remembered that venomous snake normally regrows their fangs when they lose them or at least that is what the books about reptiles say.

There are only three big differences between venomous snakes and Medusa. First is venomous snake have venomous chambers to store their venom (poison) Medusa does not. Secondly, Medusa has more teeth than just fangs while venomous snakes only have fangs and thirdly also lastly Medusa is a magical creature the venomous snakes that regrow their fangs are not.

After an hour he decided he needs to clear his head. Harry cast _Tempus_ and see that is past 2 am. He decided to look at the Marauders' Map. He suddenly sits up he sees a name that is impossible on the second floor of Hogwarts as far away as possible from Moaning Myrtle's lavatory is a person that was murdered by Sirius Black his …. godfather. He sees the name Peter Pettigrew on the map, but how? Harry frons he needs to know. He grabs his invisibility cloak and his wand before silently leaving the dormitory and Gryffindor Tower making his way to the second floor. He makes use of a lesser-known passage from the seventh floor to the sixth floor and a secret passage from the fifth floor to the third floor as it would bring him closer to the dot.

 **11** **th** **March 1994, Hogwarts**

Harry used Lumos the whole way down. HE reaches the second floor. He takes off his invisibility cloak and while his wand was still lightened up because of Lumos. He keeps looking at the map and he sees he closes in. When he reached the corridor where Peter Pettigrew supposed to be in the stops as the dot was moving towards him. Harry keeps his eyes on the map. He looks in front but he doesn't see anybody even though he could barely see 5 yards ahead of him.

The dot comes closer and closer. It was weird as the dot sometimes stopped and wasn't moving straight but from side to side in the corridor. Harry Potter and Peter Pettigrew draw closer and closer.

Harry squints again toward the end of the corridor. Down at the map. Pettigrew moves quickly down the corridor. Suddenly the dot speeds up. Twenty yards away. Ten. Only seconds away before he should be able to see him his wand is trembling in his hand. Harry glances from the map to the dark corridor ahead, again and again.

But nothing then... as the two dots are about to collide... he immediately looks up, heart in his chest... and meets... himself reflected in a mirror. He barely managed to contain himself and doesn't shoot one of the spells he learned from Professor Lupin.

He looks startled, then glances back down at the map. Pettigrew has moved past him, but how? Confused, Harry lightened wand moves along the walls to search for a way that went past him.

Suddenly Harry hears "Watch it there, boy!"

Harry jumps up from the sound. But it's only an old man in a painting, scowling in the glare of Harry's wand light when his light goes close by the painting. On the map, Pettigrew continues to move away. He hears a sound coming from the ground and said "Scabbers…?"

He remembers the weird acting this year from the rat. He looks at the map and sees Pettigrew's dots moving away from him. Harry wants to follow the dot leaving Scabbers alone as he isn't Peter Pettigrew obviously but immediately stops. The wand moves across the parchment and finds another dot. Approaching fast the dot is Severus Snape.

Harry immediately says "mischief managed!" followed by " _Nox"_ to extinguishes his wand while stashes and hide the map away. Just a few seconds later he looks into the harsh glare of Snape's wand and eyes.

Professor Snape says "Potter. What're you doing wandering the corridors at night?"

Harry said "I was... I was... "

He couldn't think of anything and decided to say the first thing that came to his mind "I was sleepwalking..." with a goofy smile.

Snape sneers "how extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter. He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. Strutting about the castle."

Harry interrupts Snape "my dad didn't strut. Nor do I. Now, if you don't mind, I'd appreciate you lowering your wand."

Snape eyes Harry coldly and could barely contain himself of not cursing him right her. Snape slowly lowers his wand.

Snape knew Harry was up to something. He said, "turn out your pockets" hoping to find something to dock points and give him detention to the end of the year.

Harry doesn't move, eyes still boring into Snape. Snape thinks I got him he got something on him.

Snape menacingly say again almost shouting "turn out your pockets!"

Finally, Harry obliges. When Snape sees the map, Snape's eyes glitter and twinkle.

Snape sneers "and this. What might it be?"

Harry shrugs and says "a spare bit of parchment."

Snape says "really... we shall see about that." Snape raised his wand and touched the parchment and said: "reveal your secret!"

To Harry's horror, words begin to appear. Snape studies him, a sadistic half-smile on his lips. Turns the map his way.

Snape wants to know what it said and orders, Harry, to read it. Harry only barely contains his smile when he started to say "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs offer their compliments to Professor Snape and…"

Harry stops reading as it was almost too much not to laugh out loud. Snape said loudly "go on."

Harry smile widened and said, "and request that he keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

Snape smile drops and his eyes stop glistering and twinkling. Snape has enough no one would make fun of him. Snape said, "Why you insolent little…"

Snape got interrupters when he heard Professor Lupin say "Professor...?"

Snape turns around. He sees Lupin standing in the shadows. Snape smile dropped even more if it could. Snape says "well, well. Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight, are we?"

Professor Lupin had already seen Harry but tried to look surprised and asked "Harry? You all right?"

Snape knew about the friendship between Harry's father and Professor Lupin and sneers "that remains to be seen. I've just now confiscated a rather curious artefact from Mr. Potter. Take a look, Lupin. This is supposed to be your area of expertise."

Professor Lupin takes the parchment, which now displays a rather unflattering caricature of Snape and a pair of potions and Professor Lupin tried to not laugh. Snape sneers when he sees the caricature and says "clearly, it's full of Dark Magic."

Professor Lupin pretends to be thinking before saying "I seriously doubt that, Severus. It looks to me as if it merely insults anyone who tries to read it. I suspect it's a Zonko product. Nevertheless, I shall pursue any hidden qualities it may possess. As you say, it's my area of expertise. Come, Harry."

A sneer curdles the corners of Snape's lips and he hates Harry even more. Snape thinks 'watch out Lupin you cannot continue baling Potter out or a rather embarrassing secret can, unfortunately, be known by the school if someone may slip it and I feel rather loose lips these days.'

As soon as they were out of Snape line of sight and out of earshot Professor Lupin is fuming inside. Harry walks aside a fuming Lupin, who grips the map fiercely.

Professor Lupin said trying to control his anger " I don't know how this map came to be in your possession, Harry, but I'm astounded that you didn't turn it in. Did you ever stop to think that this in the hands of Sirius Black ….. is a map to you?"

Harry walks silently. Lupin can barely contain his anger as his anger is increasing.

Professor Lupin says rather hotly "your father didn't set much store by rules either. But he and your mother did give their lives to save yours. Gambling their sacrifice by walking about the castle unprotected especially at night, with a killer on the loose, strikes me as a poor way to repay them."

Professor Lupin sighs deeply to let go of his anger before saying "I won't cover up for you again, Harry. I like you and was a good friend of your parents, but I at least expect you to be careful to not let your parents sacrifice to be in vain."

 **11** **th** **March 1994, defence against the dark arts classroom, Third-floor Hogwarts**

Professor Lupin enters his office, tosses the map on his desk, and begins to sort through some papers. Harry lingers briefly in the doorway, absently eyes the waxing moon that glimmers beyond the window, then starts to turn away. Harry suddenly stops.

Harry said "Professor. Just so you know, I don't think the map always works. Earlier, it showed someone in the castle. Someone I know to be dead."

Professor Lupin only half-listening and absently said: "and who was that, Harry?"

Harry simply said "Peter Pettigrew."

Professor Lupin hesitates before he returns to his papers. Professor Lupin said "very well. I'd like you to return to your dormitory now. Oh, and Harry? Don't take any detours."

As Harry looks back, Lupin slowly taps the map.

Professor Lupin with a gentle smile says "if you do. I'll know."

 **Let's end here for now. I went a bit overboard with what I wanted and needed to put in this chapter that is why it is a bit of a long chapter.**

 **In the next chapter we will see how Arthur's first operation was done (probably in flashback with after-action report) and Hermione's classes started to take a toll on her sanity and she drops the first class.**

 **Not forgetting Easter is coming in the story. Hermione will go home. Harry stays as will most of the Weasley's and Neville decided to stay against his Grandmother's preference but when he tells her why she agreed reluctantly.**

 **If words counts allow it, we hear about Buckbeak's trial and in May the last Hogsmeade visit and last Quidditch match.**

 **Please read and review or PM is also possible.**


End file.
